


Princess of Miracles

by starian_nightzz



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 270,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starian_nightzz/pseuds/starian_nightzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tamaki is the Sixth Player of Teiko basketball team. What will happen when she joins Seirin High's basketball team, and how can she help them along with battling her own inner demons? Fem!Kuroko/Aomine. Overprotective Gen!Miracles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They've Changed

_The Teiko Middle School basketball club._

_An incredibly strong team with over a hundred members and three consecutive championship wins. Amongst their brilliant record, the generation of five prodigies was known as the ‘Generation of Miracles’ – a generation of five players possessing a talent that one would only see once in ten years._

_However, there was a strange rumour concerning the Generation of Miracles._

_Despite being relatively unknown and lacking a game record, there was one more member recognised by the five prodigies, and whom they acknowledged as a better player._

_A Phantom Sixth Player._

**XXXXXX**

“But damn, I didn’t expect for Tamaki to be hiding such an ability.” Koganei Shinji commented as he stepped out of the gym with the other juniors (second years), even as the coach Aida Riko locked up the gym behind them. “No wonder she’s called the phantom sixth player.” 

The basketball team’s captain, Hyuuga Junpei, pushed the glasses that he was wearing up his nose. “I’ve heard rumours of the phantom sixth player of Teiko when I was still in middle school, but I didn’t think that it’s true,” he commented. He then grinned. “Well, they’ll be reliable enough as allies – Tamaki and Kagami.”

That day was the first ever official practice of Seirin High’s basketball club.

The ‘practice’ held by Riko after the recruitment drive on the first day of the new school year didn’t really count, as it is more like an ice-breaker kind of thing when the juniors and freshmen get to know each other, and also for the student coach to see the players’ potential.

Riko was startled nearly out of her skin that day when a girl with light blue hair that just reaches a little past her shoulders had appeared from out of nowhere in front of her, introducing herself as Kuroko Tamaki, the player that Riko had eagerly been waiting for, seeing as how she had came from the legendary Teiko basketball team, and being a girl to boot.

Teiko Middle School’s basketball team had quite a reputation, even among the high school circle. 

They’ve first started out as a normal middle school basketball team three years ago, though clinching the top spot during the Nationals. After that, going against them only seemed to get tougher. Second year had them flattening every single opposing team that went against them, with Teiko getting double or even triple the amount of points that the opposing team had clinched against them. By the time third year rolled about, there isn’t a single middle school team out there that had the guts to challenge them or even dream of getting the top spot at the Nationals. The best that they could hope for is only runner up.

Hence, when the petite-looking and skinny girl had introduced herself as Kuroko Tamaki, Riko had her doubts. How can such a weak-looking and skinny girl who looked almost as if she would be blown over by a strong wind be a member of the legendary Generation of Miracles – the famous group that is responsible for Teiko clinching three consecutive victories at the Nationals?

They soon learnt why in that day’s practice when Riko suddenly decided to pitch the freshmen against the juniors in a match. And they also soon learnt why Tamaki, a girl, is allowed to join an _all boys’ team,_ and is also known as the sixth player of the Generation of Miracles.

From the start, Tamaki is already difficult to notice, since she can easily disappear if one isn’t looking hard enough. She merely uses that ability to her advantage during matches by circulating passes by using her misdirection ability – a magic-like technique to fool the senses of her opponents.

“But is it even legal for a girl to join an all-boys’ basketball team?” Izuki Shun wondered. “Let alone participating in matches?”

“About that, I’d checked that rule up after learning that Tamaki-chan had joined our basketball team.” Riko explained, turning around to face her boys after slipping the keys into her pocket. “There is no rule that actually forbids girls from playing with the boys. Most girls just never do, as they preferred cheering the boys on from the sidelines.”

“I see…” Hyuuga nodded. “But she’s an oddball, isn’t she? Not like other girls at all.”

The other guys grinned at him.

Tamaki had walked into the changing room after having a word with Riko after training that day, alarming the rest of the boys who were in various states of undress at that time, and all of them tried to cover themselves up. Tamaki, as clueless as ever, simply took out her school uniform from her locker and walked back out, leaving several of the boys gaping at her like goldfish.

“Well, she’ll make things interesting at least.” Izuki smiled.

**XXXXXX**  

In Maji’s, the fast food outlet that Kagami frequents after basketball practice found said red haired giant twitching as he had somehow ended up at Tamaki’s table _again_ without even realising it, thus causing him to swallow his burger the wrong way.

“Where’d you come from?” Kagami demanded. “And what are you doing?”

The girl blinked at him with clear blue eyes. “I was sitting here right from the start,” she explained before holding up the disposal cup that she is holding. “And I like this place’s vanilla shakes.”

“Go somewhere else.” 

“I don’t want to.” Tamaki said so matter-of-factly that caused Kagami to twitch. 

“If someone sees us here, they’ll think that we’re friends!” Kagami hissed, lowering his voice, almost as if afraid that someone from their school would overhear him and recognise them. 

“This is my usual hangout.”

Kagami sighed, giving up. Wordlessly, he then picked out a burger from the pile that he had on his tray and threw one over to Tamaki who caught it easily. “I dislike weak guys who suck at basketball,” he muttered. “But you’ve earned yourself one of those.” He grinned. “Furthermore, you’re too skinny. You need to eat more if you hope to get stronger.” 

Tamaki smiled, the first expression change that Kagami had seen for the first time from the smaller girl, and he blinked, taken aback at how much just one smile can change her appearance. 

“Thanks.” 

The rest of their dinner went by in relative silence, and after Kagami had finished his pile of burgers that surprisingly didn’t take too long, seeing how he had stuffed his cheeks like a squirrel, and with the fact that Kagami could easily out eat a starving killer whale, the two then left, with Kagami offering to walk Tamaki home.

The tall redhead might be a brute, and he might be named _Taiga_ (tiger), but he is still brought up properly with the right values instilled in him from a young age. He isn’t about to let a girl walk home alone this late at night. What if something had happened to her?

“It’s not really needed, but if you insist…” Tamaki said without changing her expression, something that annoyed Kagami. Can’t she show a little more expression on her face like other girls? 

The two then walked in silence along the streets before Kagami spoke up. “Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?” he asked curiously. “If I played them now, how would I do?”

“You’d be destroyed instantly.” Tamaki stated bluntly, and Kagami twitched.

“Do you have to put it like that?”

“The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top without a doubt.” 

Kagami grinned with excitement at that, laughing like a maniac, causing several people to give him strange looks. “That’s great,” he said, grinning. “That’s the kind of thing that lights a fire in me.” He grinned, fire burning in his eyes. “I’ve decided! I’ll crush all of them and become Japan’s best player.”

Tamaki looked at him weirdly, still sipping from her drink straw. “I don’t think that’s possible,” she told Kagami bluntly, causing several imaginary boulders to fall on his head.

 _“Hey!”_ Kagami shouted, upset at her lack of trust in his ability.

Tamaki sighed before looking at him seriously. “If you have hidden talent, I wouldn’t know,” she said. “But what from what I’ve seen, you wouldn’t even reach their feet. At your current level, if you go up against them now, you’ll only be slaughtered by them. It’s impossible…alone…” She trailed off slowly before turning to face Kagami. “I’ve also decided. I’m a shadow. But the stronger the light, the darker the shadow, and the more it accentuates the brightness of the light. I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan.”

Kagami looked surprised for a moment before he grinned. “Look who’s talking,” he grinned. “Do whatever you want.” 

Tamaki smiled. “I will do my best.” 

**XXXXXX**  

“I’m home.” Tamaki called out as she returned home, only to receive no answer. She sighed. “Of course. Who would answer?” She muttered as she removed her shoes and entered the apartment, taking a quick glance at the two portraits on the altar.

The blue haired girl dropped her school bag onto a chair and pulled out her pyjamas from her wardrobe, heading into the bathroom to have her shower. Twenty minutes later, she soon emerged from it, rubbing her hair dry, even as her cellphone rang.

Quirking a brow, Tamaki picked up her cellphone only to see the display name of ‘Akashi Seijuro’ flashing on the LCD screen. She sighed before she answered the call. “What is it, Sei?”

 _“What, I can’t call to check up on you, Tama?”_ Her cousin asked, sounding almost like he’s grinning.

“Uh huh.” Tamaki muttered disbelievingly. “Sei, you and I both know that you wouldn’t just call me for ‘checking up on me’. What. Do. You. Want?”

Her cousin sighed on the other end of the line. _“Are you really sure that you don’t want to transfer to Rakuzan, Touou, Kaijou or Shutoku even?”_ he asked blandly, and Tamaki nearly groaned.

Yep. It’s the usual once-a-month call from her cousin regarding _this_ matter. And honestly, it is getting a little old. If truth be told though, Tamaki can’t really blame him for it. _She_ was the one who had disappeared suddenly after the finals of the National tournament, and had hid from the members of the Generation of Miracles whenever they came looking for her – something not very difficult for her since she’s difficult to notice from the start anyway. She never told her cousin or even Aomine which high school she’s attending until the acceptance papers had arrived.

That had likely ruined the friendship that she had with Aomine, though that ‘friendship’ had been slowly drifting apart anyway ever since the start of their third year. She was lucky that her relationship with her cousin wasn’t affected in the least, though that could be because Sei kept his basketball and personal life separate.

Tamaki had often wondered if her cousin is bipolar, with the way that he acts sometimes…

“No thank you.” Tamaki told her cousin bluntly, sitting at the edge of her bed and towelling her hair dry with the soft fluffy towel around her shoulders. “I’ve told you that at least a hundred times.” 

There was a sigh over the phone. _“Tamaki.”_ He sounded serious, and Tamaki knew that he is _entirely_ serious since he’s using her full name, and not the childhood pet name that he always calls her by ever since they’re kids. _“I’m serious here. I want to know that you’re safe if I couldn’t be there. At the very least, if you’re with Ryota, Shintaro, or even Daiki, I know at least that they will take care of you. I’m worried about you!”_ Tamaki did not change her facial expression, instead choosing to rub at a spot on her left wrist. _“You just hadn’t been the same ever since…”_ Sei trailed off, and he sighed. _“I can’t change your mind, can I?”_

“No.” Tamaki told him bluntly. “Seirin…is a good school.” She told her cousin. “They have that potential…to grow even stronger.”

Her cousin was silent for several moments. _“Let’s make a bet, Tama,”_ said Sei, sounding serious. _“If you can manage to at least bring Seirin to the Winter Cup and be the victor, I’ll leave you be. But if Rakuzan or any of the other schools beat Seirin before then, I want you to transfer to one of the schools that one of the others are attending.”_  

“Sei!” 

 _“I’m serious, Tamaki.”_ Sei growled. _“I don’t think that Seirin is the right school for you. They aren’t the right one to bring out your full potential.”_

“What does it matter anyway?” Tamaki asked. “It’s not like I can ever play basketball the way I used to anyway…” She rubbed unconsciously at her left wrist. 

There was silence.

 _“He’ll pay for that, Tama.”_ Her cousin suddenly sounded extremely threatening and dangerous. More like the feared captain of the legendary Teiko basketball club that he was known as during their last two years of middle school. _“I won’t let him get away with it. And if any of the others play him again, they’ll destroy him.”_

Tamaki sighed. She knew that the Generation of Miracles all had some weird policy regarding her, most likely from her overprotective cousin. Akashi Seijuro only ever reacts violently when three things happen: one, when someone disobeys him; two, when his team loses a match (that happens rarely, if never); and three, when someone hurts her.

“I have to go.” Tamaki said, ending the call quickly and falling back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She rolled over on her side, rubbing at her left wrist where a white surgical scar was clearly visible on it, hence why she always wore a wristband around her left wrist.

The blue haired girl closed her eyes, relieving a memory that she wished that she had forgotten…

_“NO!”_

_“TAMAKI!”_

_“Hanamiya! You bastard!”_

_…voices… Just voices…_

_Where is this?_

_“…the wrist bones in her left hand are completely shattered. I’m afraid…that she may never play basketball again.”_

Tamaki screwed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memories… 

_“…I can’t play anymore…”_

_“That’s not true. There is still another way that you can play.”_

_“…Tamaki. I don’t want to see you give up.”_

_“…Aomine-kun…”_

**XXXXXX**  

Kagami Taiga looked ready to murder someone as he chewed on his burger angrily in Maji’s, thinking back to that morning’s events.

He had panicked when he learned from the team captain last week that the freshmen couldn’t play in matches, as they aren’t official members _yet._ Thus, Kagami had gone straight to the coach to demand for a club application form, only to be told to bring it to the rooftop on Monday at 08:40am.

As it turns out, the basketball club had some weird tradition of having their would be regulars shout out their names, class number and their goals at the top of the rooftop. And if they can’t achieve their goals, they have to confess to a girl butt naked. 

The discipline master of the school had barged onto the rooftop just as Tamaki was about to do her turn, with Tamaki armed with a megaphone that she had taken from out of nowhere because, “I’m not good at speaking too loudly.” As a result, all the freshmen on the rooftop, along with their coach, got an entire day’s detention along with a long lecture from an irate teacher. 

“I can’t believe he got so mad over a little shouting.” Kagami grumbled whilst chewing his burger and drinking from his milk shake at the same time.

“I didn’t even finish, and I got in trouble too.” Tamaki commented, causing the poor redhead to choke on his burger upon realising that Tamaki is in front of him _again._  

“You again?” Kagami spluttered after managing to make his burger go down the right way. “Should I start going somewhere else?” He muttered to himself. 

“We aren’t allowed on the roof anymore.” Tamaki said, sipping from her straw. “What will we do if we can’t join the basketball team?”

Kagami smirked. “That’s not gonna happen,” he said confidently. Tamaki made a noise of acknowledgement, and Kagami then blinked, as he recalled just what he had wanted to ask Tamaki that day when he had ran into her in front of the library, having came across a newspaper clipping about Seirin’s basketball team the year before. But the girl had disappeared before he could even open his mouth, and he had then completely forgotten just what he wanted to ask her. “By the way, why didn’t you go to some big name school like the other five guys? You were good enough to be known as the phantom sixth player, right? Despite being a girl. Is there some reason that you play basketball?”

Tamaki said nothing for several moments as she sipped from her straw. Kagami watched her closely, hanging onto her every word and action. “My middle school’s team only had one core principle,” she begun. “‘Winning is everything’. Instead of teamwork, we needed to push the individual talents of the Generation of Miracles to win. Nothing could beat us, but we weren’t a team. The five of them approved, but I felt that we lacked something important.”

“So, what?” Kagami asked. “Are you gonna beat the Generation of Miracles your own way?”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

“Seriously?”

Tamaki took another sip from her drink as Kagami watched her. “But your words and the coach’s words reminded me of something,” she continued. “They reminded me of just why we…why I played basketball. Right now, I just want to bring this team to the top, and make them the best in Japan.”

Kagami looked surprised before he grinned. “Damn straight. We’re gonna _be_ the best,” he stated, and Tamaki smiled.

“Right.”

There was silence between the two for several moments before Kagami spoke up once more. “What changed?” he asked silently.

“Huh?”

“Just now,” said Kagami, looking at Tamaki. “You said that the coach’s words, and my words reminded you of just why you played basketball. What changed before that?”

Tamaki was silent for several moments. “The Generation of Miracles wasn’t always as strong and well-known as they were now,” she begun. “They started out as any normal basketball team. They played that sport because they loved it.” _‘Well, I can’t say the same for Murasakibara-kun.’_ “I started playing basketball because I loved this game too. All of them started evolving during our second year, and crushed every team that came our way. We were…unbeatable.”

“I don’t understand.” Kagami frowned. “So they grew strong. What’s the problem?” 

Tamaki said nothing. “It isn’t something that you can understand from my words alone. It is something that you’ll understand only if you were there too,” she said. “Slowly, _they_ changed. _He_ changed.” Tamaki’s voice shook. “It came to such a point that I truly _detested_ basketball.” Kagami blinked in surprise. “The sound of the balls… The sounds of sneakers squeaking on the courts… The swishes of the net… I really hate all of that.” Tamaki admitted. “And by the time that we’re in our third year, I can honestly say that no one on Teiko loves playing basketball anymore.” She stood up from her seat, her hands shaking slightly, but Kagami didn’t notice it. _“They_ changed. But more importantly of all, _he_ changed the most.” Tamaki whispered, not wanting to continue anymore, and left Maji’s, leaving Kagami alone with his confused thoughts.


	2. First of the Generation of Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin met the first member within the Generation of Miracles who also happens to be a player from Kaijo High, their next opponent for a practice match.

_“The only one who can beat me, is me alone.” - Aomine Daiki_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

The next morning just after dawn had broken can find one Kagami Taiga practicing his shots by himself at a public basketball court that the nearby middle schoolers and some high schoolers uses for street basketball.

 

The redhead couldn’t seem to wipe the grin off his face as he recalled the conversation that he had with Tamaki a few days ago about the Generation of Miracles – just after the practice match held in which everyone on the Seirin team had then discovered Tamaki’s hidden ability.

 

_“Just how strong is the Generation of Miracles?” Kagami asked Tamaki curiously. “If I played them now, how would I do?”_

_“You’d be destroyed instantly.” Tamaki stated bluntly, and Kagami twitched._

 

The ball went into the net easily.

 

_“The five prodigies have each gone on to play for their own schools. One of those schools will stand at the top without a doubt.”_

_“I’ve decided. I’ll crush all of them and become Japan’s best player.”_

 

The ball bounced against the rim before going into the net.

 

_“I’ve also decided.” Tamaki said simply, looking at Kagami straight in the eye, one hand clutching at a disposal drink cup. “I will be the shadow to your light and make you the best player in Japan.”_

 

Kagami grinned like an idiot even as he straightened his form to take a shot. _‘Oh man, I’m so excited that I can’t sit still. I don’t care if it’s an unofficial match. I just wanna play them!’_

 

The ball went in.

 

**XXXXXX**  

The last bell had just gone for the day, signalling the end of the school day. And as usual, the basketball team were all gathered in the changing room, changing out of their school uniforms into more appropriate attire. Tamaki was merely sitting on one of the benches in a corner, waiting for the boys to finish changing patiently, reading a book, with the earphones of her iPod in her ears.

 

By now, the boys were kind of used to being half-naked around her, though it had freaked some of them out in the beginning (Hyuuga and Koganei), especially when Tamaki had walked into the changing room one practice when they were all in various states of undress without even batting an eyelid.

 

Most girls would either blush or faint at the sight, but not Tamaki. To the blue haired girl’s credit however, she at least avert her eyes away from them, proving that she at least had _some_ decency. Hyuuga privately thought that Tamaki might have been used to having boys in various states of undress around her by now, seeing how she had been part of the Generation of Miracles back in middle school.

 

Koganei who had finished changing first spotted a magazine lying on the bench, with it being an issue of _Monthly Basketball Magazine._

 

“Huh?” Koganei picked up the magazine even as the other guys finished changing. “Didn’t this issue come out when Tamaki was in Teiko?”

 

Hyuuga stepped up next to Koganei and flipped through the pages of the magazine. “All the players were featured.” He noted. “Tamaki…” Hyuuga frowned as he leafed through the pages. “…doesn’t have an article.”

 

“Even though you’re the sixth player?” Koganei asked, looking over at Tamaki who had looked up the moment that they’ve said her name. “Didn’t they come to interview you?”

 

Tamaki said nothing for several moments as she tugged her earphones out of her ears. “Someone came,” she said, but she said nothing more than that.

 

“And?” Koganei asked her as Tamaki didn’t elaborate more on the issue.

 

Tamaki gave a small sigh as she looked up at the three juniors – Izuki, Hyuuga and Koganei. “It was after an…incident had happened at Teiko,” she said slowly, rubbing at her left wrist, despite it being covered by a black wristband. “The reporter that came was pretty aggressive, and the other guys didn’t like how he kept following me around. Let’s just say that they took care of that issue.”

 

 _‘Poor guy!’_ The three juniors thought in unison, feeling sorry for the poor reporter.

 

“And besides, I’m nothing like the other five.” Tamaki continued. “Because they’re true prodigies.”

 

Fukuda Hiroshi, one of the three other freshmen that had joined the basketball team alongside Kagami and Tamaki burst into the changing room just then. “She’s back! The coach is back!” he said. “We’re gonna play a practice match.”

 

“I wonder who we’re playing?” Hyuuga wondered.

 

“I have no idea…” Fukuda mused. “But she was skipping for some reason though.”

 

Hyuuga paled instantly. “She was _skipping?”_ he nearly screeched in horror, his voice going two octaves higher than usual. “Be careful, everyone…” He warned, looking around at all the faces currently present in the changing room, and Tamaki looked on curiously. “If she’s skipping, our next opponent’s gonna be real tough.”

 

**XXXXXX**  

“I know, Akashi-cchi.” A cheerful blonde said, his cellphone pressed to one ear even as he paused in front of Seirin High’s school gates. “Oh? Is this it?” He took a glance at the sign of the school. “Yep. Looks like it.” He then turned his attention back to the caller on the other end of the line. “Don’t worry so much. I’ll check up on Tamacchi for you.”

 

He then ended the call, slipping his cellphone back into his pocket. The blonde had on a gray blazer over his white school uniform, with a dark brown tie tied loosely around it – a contrast as compared to Seirin High’s black vest and trousers for the boys, with a white collared shirt beneath.

 

“So this is Seirin?” he wondered, looking at the pristine clean school. “New and pristine, just like I expected.” The blonde then grinned, walking into the school, seemingly unaware of the adoring looks and love struck eyes that the many Seirin girls were giving him.

 

**XXXXXX**  

Tamaki gave a small sigh as she listened to her teammates ‘awing’ over Kagami’s new move that he’d performed on Izuki who had attempted to block the redhead from scoring earlier. She brushed a lock of hair out of her forehead even as she thought about the conversation that she had with her new partner that night.

 

_“From what I’ve seen, you wouldn’t even reach their feet.” Tamaki told Kagami bluntly._

 

“That’s what I said, but…” Tamaki mused, sneaking a look at her companion who looked irritated.

 

“Alright, everyone! Gather around!” Riko ran into the court just then, a look of excitement on her face, even as the team assembled themselves around their coach. “I’ve managed to get us a practice match against Kaijo High School next week!” She beamed, and clouds and flowers almost appeared around her head.

 

Unfortunately, not all of the team shared the same enthusiasm that their coach does.

 

Hyuuga’s face was one of horror. “A practice game against _Kaijo High School?”_ he almost croaked.

 

“That’s right. They won’t disappoint us.” Riko said cheerfully. “We’ll put plenty of first years on the court.”

 

“Disappoint us?” Koganei said carefully, unsure if Riko was being sarcastic or not. “They’re way better than us.”

 

“Are they really that good?” Kawahara Koichi, another freshman, wondered.

 

“They’re a school of National level.” Hyuuga answered. “They participate in the Inter High every year.”

 

“And this year, Kaijo got their hands on one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryota.” Riko announced, sending a wave of shock throughout the entire team but Tamaki who already knew just _which_ Miracle it is, and Kagami who is eagerly anticipating a match with a member of that famous group.

 

In fact, Tamaki glanced over at the redhead, Kagami is now grinning in a way that kind of reminds her of a tiger that had just seen his meal. This is ironic in itself, as Kagami’s first name already almost sounds like one – _Taiga_ (tiger).

 

“Apparently, Kise works as a model.” Hyuuga informed his teammates.

 

“Are you serious?” Izuki asked.

 

“Good looking and good at basketball?” Koganei sighed. “That’s brutal.”

 

Riko sighed, thinking of her team as idiots. Muttering near the gym’s doors caught her attention just then, and she turned only to see a long line of blushing and giggling girls which must make up more than half of Seirin High’s female population.

 

“Huh?” Riko blinked in confusion. “Why? What are all these people doing here?” She spluttered, finally seeing a blonde male who is clearly _not_ a student in their school being surrounded by all the girls, looking rather sheepish and embarrassed.

 

“Uh, I didn’t mean for this to happen.” The blonde muttered in embarrassment, even as he signed autograph after autograph.

 

The Seirin basketball team was silenced immediately as they recognised the blonde stranger. A member of the team that they’re about to play against in a practice match in a week’s time, and also a former member of the famed Generation of Miracles – Kise Ryota.

 

Kise looked up in the midst of signing another autograph just then, and made eye contact with Tamaki. The blue haired girl nodded to him politely. “It’s been awhile.”

 

The blonde smiled. “Long time no see,” he said cheerfully, even as the rest of the Seirin team turned their attention towards Tamaki. The blue haired girl had just confirmed any doubts that they might have. The blonde standing in front of them is definitely one of the Generation of Miracles, and one of Tamaki’s former teammates back at Teiko.

 

Kise looked sheepish even as another autograph book was pushed into his hands. “I’m really sorry about this. Um…” He trailed off, even as he scratched the back of his head. “Do you think that you could wait five minutes?” He asked, even as he went back to signing autographs.

 

The entire Seirin team sweat dropped as they looked at the _long line_ of girls all waiting for Kise to sign their autograph books. It looks as if it might take _more_ than five minutes for him to finish with his fans.

 

Tamaki, on the other hand, sighed.

 

Unfortunately, this is a rather common occurrence back at Teiko even _before_ Kise had debuted as a model back in their third year. Her cousin was actually so annoyed with all the disturbances before and during training from Kise’s countless fan girls that he had to actually get the Student Council to station two student councillors at the entrance of the gym just so that the basketball team can actually get to practice.

 

And not to mention that a certain ace of the Generation of Miracles just can’t stop drooling at blonde babes with big boobs…

 

Ten minutes later, when Kise was finally done signing autographs, and the gym was empty of all but the basketball team and Kise himself, the blonde leapt down from the bleachers, landing lightly on his feet, his hands shoved into his pockets.

 

“Wh-What are you doing here?” Hyuuga spluttered.

 

He was _not_ expecting for a member of the Generation of Miracles to just appear in their school like this. The glasses wearing Seirin captain had only seen the famous group only once – during his freshman year of high school when the high school section and the middle school section Inter High basketball tournaments were held in neighbouring halls. And even then, he had only seen them from a distance, and they’d already seemed intimidating to him, despite the fact that he is _a year their senior!_

 

The blonde grinned as he made his way over to the basketball team. “Well, when I heard our next opponent was Seirin, I remembered that Tamacchi went here, so I thought that I’d come and say hi.” He grinned. “Plus, I miss our little Hime here so much!” He gave Tamaki a light hug.

 

Tamaki gave a small smile at him. “It’s good to see you,” she said.

 

Meanwhile, behind the regulars of Seirin High’s basketball team, the three freshmen were poring over the same magazine that the juniors were poring over earlier in the changing room.

 

“Kise Ryota.” Furihata Koki read from the magazine aloud. “Though he started basketball his second year of middle school, his exceptional physical ability and sense got him on the Teiko team as a regular in a heartbeat. While he has less experience than the other four, he’s a rapidly improving all-rounder.”

 

“Since your second year?” Hyuuga spluttered in disbelief. _‘He’s only been playing for TWO YEARS?’_

 

Kise grinned sheepishly. “Well, the article exaggerated a bit.” He grinned. “I’m glad to be called part of the Generation of Miracles, but I’m the worst of the bunch. I was picked on quite often, but Tamacchi would always stop them.” He explained while scratching the back of his head, smiling at Tamaki who smiled back at him.

 

The entire Seirin team stared at Tamaki. _‘Just what kind of spell did she put them under?’_ they wondered.

 

Kise’s eyes shot opened just then as a basketball came flying towards his and Tamaki’s direction. The blonde quickly blocked the ball with his bare hand, catching it in the process. “Ow! What was that for?” Kise turned angry eyes towards the redhead who had thrown the ball at him. “And you almost hurt Tamacchi!” _‘THIS kind of player is in Seirin? I can see now why Akashi-cchi is worried!’_

 

“Sorry for interrupting your little reunion.” Kagami grinned viciously, oblivious to the fact that he had already pissed off a certain member of the Generation of Miracles. “But don’t tell me that you came all the way here just to greet us? Why don’t you play with me for a bit, pretty boy?”

 

“What?” Kise stared at Kagami as if he was an alien. “I don’t know if I’m ready. But I’m just…” He mused, glancing at Kagami before he grinned. “Fine, let’s do it. And I have to thank you for that display.” He threw the basketball that Kagami had thrown at him earlier towards the redhead who caught it easily. The blonde then removed his blazer and tie, also rolling up his shirt sleeves.

 

“Unbelievable…” Riko sighed to herself in dismay.

 

“This might be bad.” Tamaki stated from next to the brunette, startling the girl, and also confusing the rest of her team.

 

Back on the court, Kise and Kagami were having a one-on-one duel between themselves, a hint of a smirk on Kise’s lips. Without warning, the blonde then took off past Kagami, with the redhead struggling to keep up. Kagami’s eyes then widened in shock when Kise performed a move that he had performed on Izuki just moments ago.

 

“He learns plays as soon as he sees them and makes them his own.” Tamaki explained even as Kise dodged Kagami’s blocking, and dunked the ball into the net, thus causing Kagami to fall.

 

 _‘You can’t call something of that level an imitation!’_ Riko thought, staring at Kise as if seeing him for the first time. _‘He perfectly made it his own!’_

 

Kawahara stared on in awe. “This…is the Generation of Miracles,” he muttered. “Tamaki, your friend’s way too good.”

 

“I don’t know that person.” Tamaki replied, confusing the lot of them, but she didn’t bother with a reply. _‘I got careless! I might have just been underestimating the lot of them until now. It’s only been a few months since I’ve seen them, but the Generation of Miracles has improved far more quickly than I had expected.’_

 

Kise sighed in disappointment, rubbing the back of his head. “I don’t know about this,” he mused, and Kagami looked up at him in confusion, still on the ground. “After something so disappointing, I can’t just leave now.” He turned and walked towards the remainders of Seirin’s basketball team. “Give us Tamacchi.” He received a chorus of ‘huh?’ from Seirin. “Come join us.” Kise grinned at Tamaki who sighed inwardly. She just _knew_ that someone had put the blonde up to this. This had her cousin’s name written all over it! “Let’s play basketball again.”

 

The reaction from the rest of Seirin was expected.

 

“WHAT?”

 

Riko’s screech was easily the loudest, nearly deafening Hyuuga who was right next to her.

 

“I’m serious, Tamacchi!” Kise insisted, ignoring the rest of Seirin. “I really respect you. It’s a waste of your talent to stay here. What do you say?”

 

Tamaki stared at Kise in silence for several moments, and the rest of Seirin stared at her with bated breaths. The blue haired girl sighed. “Did Sei put you up to this?” she asked tiredly.

 

Everyone stared blankly. Who in the name of kami-sama is Sei?

 

“Well, he’s worried about you, sure, but all of us are, especially after what had happened.” Kise admitted. If it’s even possible, Seirin got even more confused. “But even if he didn’t, I would have asked the same thing too.” He insisted. “I miss you! And besides, Seirin can’t use you and your talent to it’s full potential. You’re just wasting your time here. Come to Kaijo with me.” He pleaded. “What do you say?”

 

 

Finally, Tamaki sighed. “I am honoured to hear you say that,” she started. “But I must respectfully decline your offer.”

 

Kise blinked in confusion. “That doesn’t make any sense!” he protested. “Besides, this isn’t like you. Winning was everything. Why didn’t you go somewhere better?”

 

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. _Winning was everything._ That had been the mantra of Teiko. Not just in basketball, but in _everything._ And if truth be told, she is tired of hearing it.

 

“My thinking has changed since then,” she said. “More importantly, I made a promise to Kagami-kun. A promise to defeat the Generation of Miracles.”

 

“It really isn’t like you to joke around like that,” said Kise, not believing what he is actually hearing from Tamaki. The Tamaki in the past would never say something like that.

 

There was a low chuckle from behind the blonde just then, and he turned around only to see Kagami laughing like an escapee from a mental institute, apparently having gotten over his shock at seeing Kise use a move that he had just used moments ago.

 

 _‘So this is the Generation of Miracles.’_ Kagami thought, grinning to himself ferociously. _‘They really are amazing! And there are four more guys stronger than him.’_ He thought, recalling Kise’s words that he is the weakest of the Generation of Miracles. _‘I can’t help but smile.’_

 

“What are you doing?” Kagami grinned at Tamaki. “I was gonna say that, Tamaki.”

 

Kise looked between Kagami and Tamaki in confusion.

 

“The fact that I still have no sense of humour hasn’t changed in the least since middle school.” Tamaki told Kise. “I’m serious.”

 

Kise smirked, finally understanding the reasoning behind Tamaki’s actions.

 

“…I see.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

It is near evening, and the sun is already starting to show signs of sinking down into the horizon.

 

And yet, on the rooftop of Touou High School can find a certain slumbering freshman with tanned skin and dark blue hair so blue that one can only wonder if he had dyed it. A vibration from his front blazer pocket woke him up from his nap just then, and Aomine Daiki growled as he grabbed his cellphone only to see that it’s a message from Kise.

 

_Tamacchi is attending Seirin High. And it looks like she’s found a new ‘light’. Why don’t you go and see her to see how she’s doing? After all, the incident back then has a large part to do with you._

 

Aomine almost winced at the last sentence in Kise’s message.

 

It is true in a way. It might have been Hanamiya Makoto who had shattered Tamaki’s left wrist, but in a way, it has to do with him as well.

 

That ‘incident’ had been back in second year when Teiko was playing in the Winter Cup, having been the winner of their district for the Inter High. They had been playing against some school that Aomine can’t remember the name of now, but Hanamiya had been playing for that team. Satsuki had even warned the entire team ahead of time that despite his name ‘Hanamiya Makoto’ (flowery truth), the guy is a sadistic bastard.

 

They soon learnt what Satsuki had meant during that play when the team had resorted to rough plays and fouls to attain points. That might work against any normal team, but for a team like Teiko, that wouldn’t work so well. Until Hanamiya had decided to target Aomine, Teiko’s ace at that time. Aomine and the rest of Teiko’s regulars hadn’t seen Hanamiya’s ‘attack’ coming, but Tamaki did.

 

Tamaki who had always been unusually perceptive, and had an observation ability that even puts Satsuki to shame. Before anyone even realises what is going on, Tamaki had taken the blow meant for Aomine when Hanamiya had used his elbow in an attempt to injure Aomine. Tamaki’s left wrist was shattered during that incident, though Teiko had won the game, though obviously, they were all fired up with anger, and had thrashed the team even worse than they had originally intended.

 

Akashi’s reaction was scarier than anyone had expected, especially after the doctor had told them that Hanamiya had destroyed Tamaki’s left hand, damaging the tendons and nerves in her hand – effectively destroying any chance of her ever using her left hand ever again. Even just using that hand to lift heavy things is impossible, since Tamaki can no longer use strength in her left hand.

 

Aomine had remembered that Tamaki had cried her eyes out at that time after realising that she can no longer play basketball, making all of the Generation of Miracles panicked, with not a single one of them knowing how to calm down a crying girl. It was also after that incident when Akashi had taught Tamaki the basics of the misdirection style that she uses now, and the blue haired girl had then taken it from there, mastering the usage of her right hand in order to do so.

 

Aomine sighed. He still remembered how furious Akashi had been after he realised that Hanamiya had effectively crippled his cousin. Teiko’s captain might have a feared reputation, being rather intimidating, and being a bit of a bastard at times, but everyone in Teiko knew that if you hurt his family, Akashi would let you see hell. And the redhead had a bit of a soft spot for Tamaki who had been like a little sister to him, since they grew up together. Though the fact that they are cousins are only known to the members of the Generation of Miracles.

 

Kise had been so confused before he had became a regular, not understanding just why it is that the captain of the team is so overly friendly with the only girl on the team.

 

Aomine stared up at the darkening skies above him, recalling that Tamaki actually has to use a brace on her left hand for an entire year after that, even during matches, it being strict doctor’s orders.

 

Aomine then frowned as he remembered the conversation that a furious Akashi had with the rest of the team after he had learnt that Hanamiya had destroyed Tamaki’s left hand.

 

_“I’m going to kill that bastard.” Kise seethed in pure anger. No one had seen the blonde so angry before. Though the fact that he had been **right next** to Tamaki during that match might have to do with it._

_“And get Teiko suspended from the Nationals?” Midorima asked sternly, for once missing his usual lucky item of the day in his hand. “Think using your brains for once, Kise.”_

_“He shouldn’t be allowed to get away with it.” Aomine seethed. “Everyone at the courts saw what he did! Can’t the Sports Association ban him from tournaments or something?”_

_“We all knew what Hanamiya is capable of even before facing him.” Midorima told Aomine. “Every team that he had ever played against had that team’s ace being out of commission for a few months at least. Yet no one had ever been able to get enough evidence to prove that it’s him. The witness accounts from the players aren’t enough.” He added, seeing Aomine about to open his mouth._

_“Aren’t you angry on Tamacchi’s behalf, Midorimacchi?” Kise seethed, seeming angry that Midorima doesn’t seem to be angry at all._

_“Of course I am, but you and Aomine both are already angry enough for all of us, so I thought that someone should at least keep a cool head.” Midorima said tiredly, using his left hand to push his glasses up his nose._

_Aomine then noticed that Midorima hasn’t taped his fingers at all ever since the entire Teiko team had left the tournament courts in a rush to get to the hospital where the coach had taken Tamaki. He must have been worried too, since this is the first time that he had actually seen Midorima off the courts without his fingers being taped._

_“He’ll pay for it.” Akashi’s voice is low and dark, and he sounded furious. **Extremely** furious._

_“Aka-chin?” Murasakibara voiced out, all of them turning towards their captain who is sitting on the steps of the street basketball court where they were all at._

_Akashi looked furious as well, if the look in his eyes is of any indication, and he looked ready to kill. “Hanamiya Makoto had better pray that he don’t meet me in a dark alley at night.” Akashi growled. “He’ll **pay** for what he did to Tamaki.”_

_“Damn right.” Aomine snorted._

_“If we ever get matched up against him again, **destroy him.”** Akashi growled. “Destroy him utterly – spirit and will, and even body. Destroy him in the worse way possible – him and his team.”_

 

Aomine sighed. It wasn’t long after that before Tamaki was back as a regular, though playing with an entirely different style than before. It had taken him some time to get used to it, and that was when the whole ‘light and shadow’ thing had begun. The Generation of the Miracles had then sworn to themselves that they would all protect Tamaki, and they would not allow anyone to hurt her ever again.

 

But then… She had left after the last Nationals…

 

Aomine frowned to himself before his phone vibrated again, and he saw that it’s another message from Kise.

 

_Besides, I know that you miss her, and I’m pretty sure that she misses you too. You hurt her when you neglected her like you did in third year. Make up with her. Tamacchi won’t stay angry with you for long._

 

Aomine stared at the message, blinking blearily.

 

“Well… It _is_ on my way home, so I might as well drop in on her…” Aomine mumbled to himself, ignoring the very small sarcastic voice at the back of his mind that told him that his house is in the _opposite direction_ of where Tamaki lives and works.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

“Finally we can close up!” The manager of the florist shop – a man in his late fifties sighed. “Tamaki-chan, can you close everything up? I have to deliver a bouquet to a customer who had asked for a late night delivery.” He held up an enormous rose bouquet.

 

Tamaki who is wearing a dark blue apron over her clothes nodded. “Sure,” she replied. “I’ll close up everything.”

 

“See you tomorrow then.” The manager smiled a soft smile at the girl as he removed his apron. “Take care on your way home.”

 

Tamaki nodded before going back to her stock take of the flowers currently in front of her. She had been at this job ever since her second year of middle school, especially since it’s about her only source of income especially after her parents have passed away during middle school.

 

Her aunt – her father’s younger sister, didn’t like how Tamaki had to juggle both school and work at the same time, and had actually offered to give her a larger allowance, since she’s handling Tamaki’s inheritance at the moment until she turns eighteen. But Tamaki had refused, not wanting to take advantage of her aunt’s kindness, especially since she knew that her aunt is going through some divorce proceedings at that time, and also managing her restaurant and also raising her only son, Tamaki’s cousin, all at the same time.

 

As far as Tamaki was aware, Sei helps out in the restaurant whenever he could as well, so as to ease up on his mother’s workload.

 

“Is there supposed to be twenty stalks of roses left?” Tamaki frowned to herself, studying her clipboard and the rose stalks currently in front of her. “I could have sworn that we should only have about fifteen left…”

 

There was a bell chime just then in the florist shop – the sound always made when a customer enters the shop.

 

“My apologies, but we’re closed for the night—” Tamaki turned towards the door only to find her voice caught in her throat, as she saw just who is standing at the entrance.

 

Aomine Daiki raised a hand, giving a slight wave.

 

“Yo.”

 

Tamaki gave a small strained smile. “…Aomine-kun.”

 

 

* * *

_‘Well… This is awkward.’_ Aomine thought to himself uncomfortably as he walked along the familiar stretch of road that Tamaki always took after work to go home. He had always waited outside the shop for her when Tamaki has to work back in middle school, with the two often stopping for a meal before Aomine walks Tamaki home.

 

They often have endless things to talk about; or at least, Aomine is the one doing all the talking, with Tamaki giving some input every now and then.

 

But now, there is literally no conversation at all between them. And with the silence of the streets right now, it creates an extremely awkward and gloomy atmosphere.

 

Aomine looked down at the shorter and smaller girl walking next to him, looking ahead of her. The taller male glanced down at her left wrist only to see a black wristband around it. His lips quirked. After Tamaki had her brace taken off, she didn’t like having people stare at the scar on her wrist like it’s something fascinating, and Aomine had given her a black wristband to wear around it.

 

The fact that she is actually still wearing it gives him some hope…

 

“Is…your hand okay?” Aomine asked awkwardly, only to hit himself on the head mentally as he saw Tamaki stiffen at that question. _‘Great going, Daiki! Talking to her about something that **none** of us wants to remember!’ _He scolded himself.

 

Tamaki managed a small smile up at him. “I’ll manage,” she said, cradling her left wrist to herself. “I…still can’t use much strength, if any at all, but I’ll manage. I always do.” She added as an afterthought.

 

 

“Kise…messaged me this afternoon.” Aomine said at last, trying to find at least something to talk about that would fill the awkward silence.

 

When had things grown this awkward between them?

 

Before, they can talk about anything under the sun for hours. Things like basketball, Tamaki’s favourite books, the team, exams (which Aomine had never been good at, and thus, often has to have Tamaki tutor him), their opposing teams, and even Tamaki’s part time job. The reason why Aomine often waited for Tamaki during her work hours is because he doesn’t like seeing the ‘customers’ walk in there to just hit on Tamaki…once they realise that she’s there, that is.

 

“I heard that you would be playing against his school in a practice match,” said Aomine.

 

By now, they have reached Tamaki’s house – a small one room apartment that her aunt and Sei have helped her to look for after her parents’ demise when she had refused their offer to move in with them.

 

Tamaki looked at Aomine. “Do you want to come in for awhile?” she asked, pulling her keys out of her pocket.

 

Aomine nodded silently, and Tamaki smiled a small smile at him as she unlocked her door and pushed it opened, entering with Aomine just behind her. The taller male glanced around the apartment. It hasn’t changed one bit since the last time that he had came here for a study session back in third year when Tamaki had forced him to, especially after Satsuki had begged her to do so, being at her wits end when it comes to Aomine’s grades.

 

It is still as neat and tidy as Aomine had remembered, with just a small kitchen and a bathroom. Tamaki lives alone, so she probably doesn’t have any need of a sitting room of some sort. Three photo frames were hanging on the wall just above the small low table that Tamaki uses for meals. The first photo is that of the entire Generation of Miracles after their first National victory. The second photo is that of Satsuki and Tamaki themselves, standing outside the school. The third photo is that of Aomine and Tamaki taken at the celebration party that the entire Generation of Miracles had gone to after their first National victory.

 

“I only have tea.” Tamaki announced, startling Aomine as she appeared with a cup of tea in hand.

 

“I-It’s okay.” Aomine stuttered, sitting down at the table with Tamaki. The tea is hot, but soothing. Just like how he likes it. He glanced at Tamaki’s covered wrist before she covered it with her right hand.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Tamaki said quietly, and Aomine looked into her eyes. Those blue eyes that he loved so much. There is nothing but understanding in them. “It wasn’t your fault. I was the one that choose to take the blow for you after all. It has nothing to do with you. It wasn’t your fault.”

 

“But…” Aomine murmured.

 

“I forgive you.” Tamaki said firmly. “I already did a long time ago. There is nothing to forgive, Aomine-kun.”

 

Aomine managed a small smile.

 

“Why did you come?” Tamaki asked. “I hadn’t seen you since graduation. You wouldn’t come out of the blue like this just because I have a match with Kise’s school. You came here for a reason. What is it?”

 

Aomine said nothing. He had several questions floating in his mind. So many questions that he wanted answered. _Why did you leave? Why did you disappear? Why didn’t you come with me to Touou? Is your hand really okay?_

 

And the question that he wanted answered most of all: _Did you really find a new partner, a new ‘light’? Did you replace me?_

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to ask her that.

 

“Everyone wanted to know the same thing, Tamaki,” said Aomine, warming his hands around the cup, even as he looked into Tamaki’s eyes. The eyes that Midorima had complained on more than one occasion that he couldn’t tell just what she’s thinking, like he could with everyone else. “The last Nationals… Why…? Why did you disappear all of a sudden like that?” He couldn’t mask the hurt in his voice at that.

 

_Why did you disappear? Why did you find a new partner? Do you not like me anymore? Do you hate me? Do you…not need me anymore?_

 

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. “There…were a few reasons,” she said at last. “But there is one reason that is more important than anything else.”

 

“What is it?” Aomine asked.

 

“I left because…” Tamaki trailed off slowly, looking straight into Aomine’s eyes, looking so unbearably sad. “…Aomine-kun, you _changed._ You’re no longer the Aomine-kun whom I knew. _Everyone_ changed. I can accept it. But you… _You_ changed most of all. So much that I can no longer recognise that it’s you.” She whispered, staring down at her hands. “You no longer love playing basketball. I want to see it. An Aomine-kun that loves playing basketball.” She laced her fingers together. “When we first started out – even before we became known as the Generation of Miracles, we all started playing because we _love_ the game. But by the time that we’re in our third year, I can honestly say that no one on Teiko loves playing basketball anymore. Especially _you.”_ Her voice rang true in Aomine’s heart. “That’s why I left. I cannot bear to see an Aomine-kun that hates basketball.”

 

“I…”

 

“I didn’t regret joining Teiko.” Tamaki told him, ignoring the interruption. “What I regret is letting the team become what they had became in third year. Teiko is the best of the best. No one can beat us. We were…unbeatable. But still, we weren’t a team. That’s what I feel.”

 

“Is that why you left?”

 

Tamaki was silent. “Part of it,” she admitted at last. “I…am not sure anymore. No.” She shook her head. “I’m sure that you have a big part to do with it.” Aomine’s eyes went wide. “When Sei taught me the basics for my new style after I thought that I couldn’t play anymore, and you encouraged me, I was happy.” She admitted. “You said that you needed me. That I’m your ‘shadow’, and that you’re my ‘light’. That we will never be apart. That there is no such thing as a useless player. But…”

 

“But?”

 

“During the National final, none of you needed me at all. Especially you.” Tamaki looked at Aomine who felt almost as if a knife had just stabbed him in the gut. “You…were just playing your own way. You didn’t need me to pass you the ball anymore. You didn’t need my support anymore. You…don’t need your ‘shadow’ anymore.”

 

“That’s not true!” Aomine protested, guilt wracking his frame when he realised that _he’s_ the one that had pushed Tamaki away.

 

“After the National final, I then realised something…” Tamaki continued as if Aomine had never spoken. “I’d also become too dependent on you. The team changed drastically. Kise-kun used to love playing basketball, as is Sei, Midorima-kun, and maybe Murasakibara-kun. But by the time we’re in our third year, I don’t see the love for basketball in them anymore. The way that all of us delights in flattening our opponents until they hates basketball as much as we do…” She trailed off. “I…can’t stand playing like that. All these changes happened without me realising it. But for me to stay and watch the team…watch _you_ play basketball as if it’s the one thing on earth that you hate the most…” Tamaki trailed off slowly. “It’s too much.”

 

“Is that why you went to Seirin?” Aomine asked quietly, understanding Tamaki’s reasoning more now. And he hates himself for it. As much as he wanted to deny it, he knew Tamaki is right. He _did_ hate basketball now. And he _did_ push Tamaki away. Seriously, back in third year, when is the last time when he had received a pass from Tamaki? He can’t remember. “Is that why…you replaced me with a new partner?” He sounded hurt.

 

“It is true that I attended Seirin because of that reason, instead of one of the schools that the rest of the team went to.” Tamaki admitted. “But I had never left you.” She looked at Aomine. “No one can replace you, Aomine-kun. I will always be your partner. That fact won’t change. Kagami-kun was never your replacement to start with.” Tamaki told Aomine.

 

“Then why?” Aomine asked quietly.

 

“No one that we’d ever played against can beat you.” Tamaki told Aomine. “That’s why I want to find someone who has that potential to become your rival. Someone who can give you a challenge.” Aomine’s eyes widened in surprise. He remembered the words that he’d told Tamaki so long ago – the first time when he had pushed her away.

 

_“The only one who can beat me, is me alone!”_

 

“Now that you know, Aomine-kun, at least tell me what you’re here for.” Tamaki said tiredly. Aomine said nothing. _Don’t go._ Tamaki got up, taking the cold cup of tea from Aomine’s hands, taking it to the sink in her tiny kitchen. _Don’t leave. Don’t go._ “I hadn’t seen you since graduation, and even then, it is like I don’t know you anymore.”

 

_Don’t leave me, Tamaki._

 

“You’re…in Touou, aren’t you?” Tamaki continued, washing the cups in her sink. “Satsuki told me about it. Will you play against Seirin someday? Against the others?”

 

_Do you still like me? Will you still like me in the future?_

 

Aomine wasn’t even aware just when he had gotten up from the low table that he had been sitting at with Tamaki for the better part of an hour. He was only aware of it when he had wrapped his arms around Tamaki, not willing to let her go ever again, burying his nose into her hair.

 

_“Tamaki!”_


	3. Practice Match From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited practice match against Kaijo High School had begun. And Seirin soon had a first hand experience just how dangerous a member from the Generation of Miracles is.

_“I’m in the shadow. The light taking the points will be you, Kise-kun.” - Kuroko Tetsuya to Kise Ryota (Chapter 62.5)_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

“RUN FASTER! OR I’LL TRIPLE THE NUMBER OF RUNS YOU HAVE TO MAKE!”

 

The bellowing voice of Seirin High’s student-coach Aida Riko could be heard screaming at her players as they did their usual drills and warm-ups around the court before they actually got to the real training.

 

“I-Isn’t she even more tedious than usual?” Koganei Shinji wheezed, trying to force his aching legs to press on even faster as he jumped to catch the ball before throwing it to Mitobe.

 

“Don’t let Riko hear you say that.” Hyuuga warned in a whisper.

 

“By the way, where’s Tamaki?” Izuki Shun asked, glancing around and checking the entire gym just in case. One will never know in the case of Tamaki after all. “I hadn’t seen her around yet.”

 

“Oh, she took the day off today for some reason. Something about a medical appointment.” Hyuuga informed his teammates.

 

“Medical appointment? Is she okay?” Koganei asked, concerned. The match with Kaijo High School is just three days away after all.

 

“Well, Tamaki doesn’t seem too concerned about it when she came to our classroom during lunch hour earlier to tell Riko and me about it, so it should be okay,” said Hyuuga, shrugging his shoulders. “I hope.” He added as an afterthought.

 

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile halfway across the Tokyo district, one can find Kuroko Tamaki and Aomine Daiki on their way to Morita Hospital in central Japan.

 

It wasn’t that obvious on Tamaki’s face, but she was irritated, and Aomine looked rather sheepish. “I can’t believe that you just skipped practice just to come with me to the hospital,” said Tamaki, a note of irritation in her voice that is obvious only to Aomine, seeing as how he had spent so much time with Tamaki throughout their three years in middle school. “Satsuki is _not_ going to be happy with you.”

 

Neither Aomine nor Tamaki had spoken of _that_ event that had just taken place in Tamaki’s house four days ago. Tamaki didn’t speak of it, and neither did Aomine, with both of them pretending that it never did happen. And as it stands, Aomine wasn’t sure where their relationship—if it _is_ a relationship—even stands.

 

“Whether I go to practice or not, the result will still be the same.” Aomine said. “I’ll still win the next match, no matter who it is, so why bother?”

 

Tamaki looked at him, looking as if she is about to say something, but in the end, she closed her mouth and looked away. Aomine sighed inwardly. He knew that Tamaki is right—he _had_ changed. The Aomine Daiki of three years ago wouldn’t say such a thing. He had been working on repairing his friendship with Tamaki, but it looks like no matter how hard he tried, it only serves in pushing them further away from each other.

 

He hates it, but it is almost like his mouth had a will of his own, like it’s sprouting all those words on it’s own: _“The only one who can beat me, is me alone”, “Your basketball can’t beat mine”, “No matter who it is, the result will still be the same.”_

 

Tamaki sighed. “Do whatever you wish. You’ve always been that way, anyway.” She muttered something beneath her breath, and Aomine grinned. “And it’s not like it’s anything major. It’s just the usual monthly check up and rehabilitation. You know that.”

 

After Hanamiya had shattered Tamaki’s left wrist back in second year, and when Tamaki had the brace taken off a year after that, it soon became a requirement for her to go to the hospital every month for a check up and also for rehabilitation. Back in Teiko, one of the Generation of Miracles would usually go with her, usually Akashi. But if he’s held up, it will be Aomine or Kise. The Generation of Miracles usually took turns accompanying Tamaki to the hospital. At least, until Tamaki had disappeared.

 

Tamaki is a little surprised that Aomine actually still remembered the day and time of her usual monthly check up though. From what she remembered of Aomine during her middle school days, the boy didn’t have the greatest memory, and one of their teachers had complained once that Aomine seemed to have only basketball on the brain, with how poor that his test results are.

 

Aomine fidgeted. “Does your team know that you can’t…use your left hand?” he asked hesitantly.

 

Tamaki didn’t say anything for several moments as she rubbed the fingers of her right hand over the black wristband covering her left wrist for several moments.

 

“…No.”

 

“You don’t plan on telling them?” Aomine asked, concerned.

 

Tamaki’s injury was known to every school in the middle school district back during their second year of Teiko, especially since their school is pretty famous in a sense, and not to mention that Tamaki is the only girl playing in an _all-boys’_ team at that point in time. But only the Generation of Miracles actually knew just how bad that the injury was.

 

Other schools, even the first through third string players of Teiko, which also includes their coach, just assumed that the injury is a normal one, and that it had healed by the time that Tamaki had returned to matches as a regular. It is a secret that all the members of the Generation of Miracles had shared, even now, and as a result, all of them are unusually tight lipped about their Teiko days.

 

The over-protectiveness that they’ve shown to Tamaki actually only came about after that incident back in second year. It is also part of the reason why Akashi had suggested Tamaki developing her style around the misdirection style after losing the usage of her dominant hand – her left hand. Part of the reason is because it enables her to stay out of their opponents’ senses. The other part is because it also allows Tamaki to see any ‘attack’ coming.

 

Tamaki didn’t say anything for several moments even as the white building of Morita Hospital came into view, with the wailing sirens of an ambulance in the distance. “I don’t want to see the same look on their faces that I see on everyone else but you guys.” Tamaki said at last, looking up at Aomine. “And even you guys have that same look on your faces in the beginning until Sei gave you lot the lecture of the century.”

 

Aomine flushed. “Ah right.”

 

After Tamaki had returned to school after having her wrist broken by Hanamiya, for lack of a better word, _everyone_ was treating her like some fragile thing that is about to break, even the Generation of Miracles. Though that is _once_ they realised that she’s there, of course. Tamaki got rather annoyed one afternoon when Kise insisted on helping her to carry her bag as if she can’t do it on her own.

 

Finally, Akashi who is the only one not treating Tamaki any differently than before got fed up after one practice, and had the entire Generation of Miracles stay back after that for a major scolding session. And like the Generation of Miracles and all of Teiko had learned by then, whenever Akashi gives an order, it is best to obey him and to keep your trap shut.

 

As far as Aomine could remember, Tamaki is _the only one_ who could defy Akashi without dire consequences, though that could be because Akashi had a soft spot for her. But to be fair, Tamaki doesn’t defy Akashi often, and when she does, it is also within acceptable limits.

 

Both Aomine and Tamaki fell silent after that, even as the two entered the air-conditioned hospital, only to be greeted with the strong smell of antiseptic. The two then made their way to the second storey of the hospital, and towards the specialist’s office that Tamaki always sees.

 

Aomine leaned against the wall of the specialist’s office as he watched the doctor went about the usual routine – asking Tamaki the standard questions which includes her diet, whether she has been doing anything strenuous with her left hand, etc. He then watched as the doctor had Tamaki rest her left hand onto the wrist cushion on his desk, but not before Tamaki had removed the wristband that she wore. The doctor pressed around on the nerves of the wrist before tapping gently on it.

 

Finally, he sighed and wrote something in his clipboard. And like all the past several times whenever Aomine had accompanied Tamaki to the hospital, he walked up to her as the blue haired girl slipped on the wristband.

 

“Still as usual, huh?” The doctor mused, writing something in his clipboard. “You can still use your left hand, but…”

 

Tamaki sighed. She had long given up on having her hand healed after the first few disappointments. “Well, it’s not like I’m expecting anything anyway,” she said. She looked sad. “I can’t even feel anything in my left hand ever since the incident back in second year.” She flexed the fingers of her left hand.

 

Aomine said nothing.

 

It is true that Tamaki can still use her hand like nothing had ever happened before. But only the Generation of Miracles knew just how serious Hanamiya had crippled her back then. When Tamaki had the cast taken off after the bone had healed, it was then that they found out that Tamaki had lost all feeling in her left hand. She can’t feel anything at all.

 

Even if someone had spilt burning hot water on her left hand, she wouldn’t be able to feel it. And at the same time, Tamaki can’t use strength in her dominant hand any longer, and neither can she control the motions of her left hand as well as she could use to. Hanamiya had effectively crippled Tamaki’s dominant hand, thus forcing her to switch to her right hand if she still wishes to continue playing basketball.

 

Broken bones can be healed with time. But nerves and ligaments are a different matter entirely. Back then, the injury that Tamaki had suffered at Hanamiya’s hands had effectively damaged the nerves in her left hand, thus affecting the mobility of her left hand as a result.

 

“Well, we’ll take our leaves,” said Tamaki, standing up and giving the doctor a polite bow. Aomine mimicked her actions before the two then left.

 

“I’m going to get a drink,” said Aomine as they left the office. “Do you want something?”

 

“Pocari,” said Tamaki at once. “I’ll wait here.”

 

Aomine nodded before heading off in search of some vending machine. Tamaki then turned around to search for a waiting area only to have an older boy with half-long brown hair and gentle dark eyes – obviously a patient here judging by the hospital gown that he had on, bump into her.

 

“Ah. Sorry.” The boy looked curious. “I didn’t see you there.”

 

“It’s okay.” Tamaki reassured him, since it wasn’t the first time that this had happened anyway.

 

“Want one?” The boy offered Tamaki a candy out of the wrapper pack that he was holding.

 

Tamaki nearly sweat dropped. Somehow… This boy reminds her of someone whom she knew…

 

“No, thank you.” Tamaki declined, eyeing the boy carefully. Should he really be eating sweets if he’s a patient in the hospital? Won’t it set his recovery back?

 

“Too bad. They taste good.” The boy commented, throwing a sweet into his mouth. “Are you here to visit someone?”

 

“No, I’m here for a medical check up.” Tamaki answered, rubbing at her left wrist unconsciously.

 

“I see. I hope that everything is okay.” The boy smiled down at her.

 

“I’ll be fine. I’d better go and find my friend.” Tamaki gave a small smile at the older boy. “Knowing him, he probably got lost or something again. I hope that you get better soon.”

 

“I will.” The boy grinned at her. “Everyone’s waiting for me. Which school are you in? Are you in high school? Or middle school?”

 

Tamaki was mildly annoyed. Why does everyone think that she’s still in middle school? She’s in freaking high school for goodness sake! She’s sixteen!

 

“I’m in high school,” she told the boy, turning around to search for Aomine. “Seirin High.”

 

She then disappeared around a corner, missing the raising of eyebrows from the boy as she said ‘Seirin High’.

 

Kiyoshi Teppei then smiled, still munching on his sweets in a manner rather reminiscent of a certain purple haired giant.

 

“I see…” he mumbled to himself. “So she’s that player.”

 

**XXXXXX**

The day of Seirin’s match with Kaijo High dawned bright and clear.

 

The entire Seirin team was all on time, all looking refreshed and eager for their match against a National-level team, and also against a member of the legendary basketball team – the Generation of Miracles.

 

And as they walked through Kaijo High in search of the gym, the players marveled at the size of the school as well as how big it was. Seirin pales in comparison to Kaijo, as Kaijo is easily nearly three times the size of Seirin. It could quite easily pass off as a college campus.

 

“This place is huge.” Hyuuga commented as they walked through the school, admiring the different buildings in the school. Apparently, the sports facilities of Kaijo were in a separate building from the classrooms, unlike Seirin where the sports facilities and classrooms were all in the same building. “You can really tell when a school is devoted to it’s facilities.” The captain commented, spotting several athletes running on the treadmills in a gym that they’ve passed by. The gym itself had several on-the-top equipment as well.

 

Kagami had looked scarier than usual when he had joined up with the rest of the team at Seirin before they had headed to Kaijo High together. For some reason, his eyes are more bloodshot than usual, and he had bags beneath his eyes.

 

“Kagami-kun, the look in your eyes is worse than usual.” Tamaki commented, only to receive a growl from said boy.

 

“Shut up.” An annoyed Kagami retorted. “I was a little too excited about the game, and I can’t sleep.”

 

Tamaki just stared at him. “What are you, a grade school kid going on a field trip for the first time?”

 

“What’d you say—” Kagami was about to bite back a comment when a shout caught his attention.

 

“Hey!”

 

The Seirin team looked around only to see an excited Kise dressed in a plain black sleeveless vest and dark orange shorts running towards them. Even in normal sportswear, he still looked like some model posing for a sports magazine. Tamaki sighed inwardly. She can see why Kise was scouted to be a model back in their third year…

 

“Kise!” Kagami spluttered as Kise reached the Seirin team.

 

“This place is big, so I thought that I’d come and get you.” Kise explained cheerfully, as he received a greeting from Riko. Kagami was about to say something to that only to have Kise ignore his presence as he walked over to Tamaki who was somewhere in the middle of the group. “Tamacchi, ever since you turned down my invitation to join us, I’ve been crying into my pillow every night.”

 

Tamaki sighed at the deadpanned looks that the rest of her team was giving her ‘crying’ ex-teammate. Ever since she had became his instructor back in second year, Kise had been rather clingy to her, and would tend to hug her a lot, something that annoys Akashi and Aomine a lot back then.

 

“What is with him?” Hyuuga deadpanned.

 

“Just show us the way!” Kagami snapped.

 

Kise didn’t seem to have heard Kagami, as he continued on his tale of misery to Tamaki who is kind of used to the blonde’s antics by now. The Generation of Miracles all had some weird habits that it sometimes made Tamaki wonder if being a genius at basketball means making them weird in some way or another.

 

“Not even a girl has turned me down before.” Kise continued, apparently oblivious to the amused looks that the rest of the Seirin team was giving an emotionless-looking Tamaki.

 

“Yes I know.” Tamaki sighed, recalling their Teiko days, and what Kise had been like when he had first transferred over and had joined the basketball team. “And stop it with that please. The way that you’re talking makes it seem like I’d just rejected a love confession.”

 

Kise smirked deviously. “That’s why I’m interested to know more about the guy who’s making Tamacchi say those things.” He turned and faced Kagami. “I don’t particularly care about being called the Generation of Miracles, but I can’t ignore such an obvious challenge. I’m not mature enough to let it slide.” Kise’s smirk darkened. “Sorry, but I’m going to crush you with everything I have.”

 

Kagami grinned upon hearing that, having fired up even more upon hearing that.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

* * *

“This is it.”

 

It had been a rather long walk from the school’s entrance to the gymnasium where the basketball team always practiced, and like what Kise had mentioned earlier, this is just one of the three gymnasiums that Kaijo High had, since they’re a nationally renowned school for their sports teams.

 

Sounds of shouts and sneakers squeaking on the courts could be heard as they approached the gymnasium. Seirin was soon greeted with the sight of Kaijo players practicing on one side of the court, with the other side being occupied by some Kaijo players who are obviously their opponents, chatting among themselves.

 

“We’re…playing on half a court?” Riko echoed. “The other side’s being used for practice?”

 

A rather portly looking man in his late forties that is inspecting a clipboard noticed their group just then and approached them. Tamaki recognised the man from Kise’s talks about his new high school, and that this man is the basketball coach, Takeuchi Genta.

 

“You’re here. Welcome.” Takeuchi greeted them. “I’m the coach, Takeuchi.” He then raised a semi-confused eyebrow as he scanned the group, but spotted no one whom he thinks is the coach. “By the way, which one of you is the coach?”

 

He glanced over the Seirin players. It isn’t uncommon for high school teams these days to have player-coaches, usually players that are at National level, as not every school could afford to hire a professional coach to coach the students.

 

Hence, Takeuchi was very surprised when the girl whom he thinks is the team manager introduced herself as the coach.

 

“You’re not the manager?” Takeuchi spluttered.

 

Riko frowned. This isn’t the first time that an opposing school had mistaken her as a manager, but seriously, this is getting a little old. “I’m the coach, Aida Riko,” she proclaimed. “We look forward to playing with you today!” She gave a polite bow. “By the way, what is this?” She glanced over at the half-court that Kaijo’s players were practicing their drills on.

 

“Exactly what it looks like.” Takeuchi stated. “We’ve only made simple arrangements for today’s game.”

 

“Arrangements?” Riko asked, trying to keep her cool.

 

“There won’t be enough to learn from this game to make it worth watching for the guys sitting out. We’re having the other players practice as usual so we don’t waste time.” Takeuchi continued on absent-mindedly, apparently missing the looks of anger reflected on the faces of the Seirin players. “Despite the arrangements, you’ll be playing our regulars. I hope you won’t let us triple your score.”

 

Takeuchi walked away, missing the pissed looks on the faces of the entire Seirin team, especially Riko. And then again, maybe it _is_ a good thing that he didn’t see the look on Riko’s face, as she had on a glare that could make even Medusa pale in comparison. The brunette coach practically had steam coming out of her ears as several red ticks appeared on her head.

 

Even Tamaki doesn’t look pleased at this insult to her team, and silently vowed to make the portly coach eat his own words.

 

“They think we suck.” Kagami growled through tightly clenched teeth next to her. Tamaki looked up at the taller boy only to see a scarier than usual look on Kagami’s usually scowling face. “They’re treating this like a sideshow to their practice.”

 

Tamaki smiled upon seeing a pissed off Kagami. From her experience, she knew that Kagami’s play get more vigorous, and dare she say it, _better,_ when he’s in a fired up mood. And the redhead is definitely fired up now. Fired up with _anger._

 

“Just listen to him speak.” Hyuuga growled, practically _glowing_ with anger.

 

“I haven’t been this pissed in a long time now.” Izuki stated, twitching.

 

As Kise was told to lead the Seirin team to the changing rooms, with the blonde extremely put out as he wasn’t allowed on the court as ‘it won’t be a fair game otherwise’, Tamaki turned towards her old friend.

 

“Please warm up,” said Tamaki even as she followed the rest of her teammates into the changing room. “We don’t have time to wait.”

 

 

* * *

“With that, let the practice game between Seirin High and Kaijo High begin.”

 

The starting players from both teams were quick to line up at the center line, and the referee looked between both teams in confusion as he held the ball under one arm. “Uh, we’re about to get started, so Seirin, please have your five line up.”

 

Tamaki who was just standing right next to the apparently oblivious referee sighed. Is this going to happen all the time? It was funny in the beginning, but it starts to get old after awhile.

 

“Excuse me. There _are_ five of us here.”

 

This caused loud screams from the opposing team and the referee who clearly didn’t see her until Tamaki had announced her presence.

 

“Whoa, what the hell?”

 

“She’s got no presence…”

 

“Wait, _girl?_ A _girl_ is a starting player?”

 

Tamaki was annoyed, but she didn’t let it show on her face. _‘I can hear you, you bastards,’_ she growled inwardly.

 

“She was right in front of me, and I didn’t even realise.” Number 8, Moriyama, muttered. “What about you, Kasamatsu?”

 

Number 4, Kasamatsu Yukio, who also happens to be Kaijo’s captain, glanced at Tamaki before turning back to his teammate. “Me neither.” He shifted uneasily, glancing at Tamaki as if making sure that she’s really there.

 

Back on the sidelines, Riko was wincing as she sat on Seirin’s bench, analyzing the stats of the Kaijo players.

 

 _‘This doesn’t look good.’_ Riko thought to herself. _‘I can’t see everything through their clothes, but their numbers are way higher than average. Our physical numbers are way behind. Honestly, it’s not surprising for a nationally strong team.’_ She glanced at the two freshmen starters on the court. Kagami is grinning like some maniac, causing the opposing team to wonder if he’s a little touched in the head. Tamaki meanwhile was keeping well to the side, as is her role as the team’s support or specialist. _‘We’ve got Tamaki-chan and Kagami-kun on our side, but just how far can they carry us?’_

 

The whistle was finally blown, and the ball thrown in the air. Kagami reached for the ball, but Kasamatsu got to it first.

 

“One. Let’s keep it up.” He told his teammates whilst dribbling the ball, not keeping a particularly sharp eye on his surroundings.

 

Bad mistake.

 

Before Kasamatsu even realizes what is going on, the ball was smacked out of his hand by Tamaki who had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere, and had promptly made off with it.

 

“Where the hell did she come from?” Kasamatsu demanded, chasing Tamaki down with his teammate by his side.

 

Tamaki glanced over her shoulder only to see the two Kaijo players gaining on her before slowing her speed down to allow them to catch up with her. She then performed a tap pass by passing the ball over a shocked Kasamatsu’s shoulder, passing to Kagami who had been waiting for the ball.

 

Tamaki and Kagami’s training during the one week before their match with Kaijo had been to work on their coordination play, and to also get used to working together with each other, since they’ll be playing together for a long time. Even back when Akashi had first started teaching Tamaki the basics of the misdirection style, and the blue haired girl had started developing her own style from it, and when Aomine had somehow found himself ending up as her partner, the two have to practice together often just so that their play can work during a match. It didn’t take much work, as the two have practiced often together with each other, even before the incident, and they knew each other so well that they can almost read what the other is going to do.

 

Kagami grinned as he leapt into the air and dunked the ball into the basket before landing back onto the ground, only to realise that he’s holding the rim of the goal. “EH?”

 

“What? He destroyed the goal?”

 

“You’re kidding! I don’t believe it!”

 

The onlookers as well as Takeuchi were stunned beyond belief, that some no-name school actually has a player like _that._ Meanwhile, over on Seirin’s bench, Riko was grinning like the cat that had gotten the canary.

 

See that, people? That’s what you will get if you underestimate her team!

 

“That thing’s dangerous. One of the bolts is rusted.” Izuki commented, glancing at the destroyed goal warily.

 

Kasamatsu who was staring at their destroyed goal with wide eyes was taken aback. “Even so, that’s not normal,” he said, staring at the destroyed goal. _‘Is he really a freshman? And that girl from earlier… What is she?’_

 

“This thing is bigger than I thought.” Kagami commented as he held the hoop in front of his face, testing out the size of the hoop that is easily larger than his own head.

 

Meanwhile over by the sidelines, Riko was apologizing fervently to Takeuchi.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Riko apologized.

 

“I’m sorry that we destroyed your goal,” said Tamaki calmly, even as she pushed down Kagami’s head in a bow – not an easy thing to do, considering the fact that Kagami is at least two heads taller than she is. “Since we can’t play like this, could we use the full court?”

 

 

* * *

Meanwhile, Kise was laughing his ass off even as he watched the other players of Kaijo clean up the court to continue the practice game, with Takeuchi finally using the full court for the match instead of a half-court.

 

“Now that’s what I call a beating.” Kise finally managed to stop himself laughing long enough to say. “I’ve never seen the coach like that before.”

 

Kagami growled. “You should tell him that that’s what he gets for underestimating us!”

 

Tamaki looked between the two boys before turning towards Kagami. “Kagami-kun, how much do you think that a replacement hoop will cost?” she asked emotionlessly, walking away to take her position on the court.

 

Kagami stared at her with wide eyes, obviously having never thought of that. “E-Eh? We have to pay for that?”

 

“If we do, it is coming out of your pocket.” Tamaki replied. “You’re the one who broke it after all.”

 

Kagami looked as if someone had just kicked his puppy, whilst Takeuchi looked as if he is about to burst a blood vessel as he roared for Kise.

 

“With that, let the game resume!” The referee shouted as the courts was ready for the continuation of the game. The players on both teams have also settled back on the court, all in their positions. The reserve players of Kaijo were all in the stands, all looking excited.

 

Kagami grinned as he saw Kise entering the courts. Kise smirked at the redhead. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

 

“You’re finally in.”

 

“You’re way too intense for a model when you’re on.” Hyuuga commented.

 

“He’s not just putting on a show.” Tamaki stated, noticing Riko’s worried look as she studied Kise fervently.

 

The coach must be reading his stats, like how she does to every team player that they’ve ever played against. And by the gods, what must Riko expect of a National class player who is a member of the legendary team that had helped to bring Teiko three consecutive victories?

 

Several screams caught the attention of the entire court just then, and Tamaki doesn’t have to turn to see just what the reason is. It is a fairly normal occurrence back in Teiko whenever they have practices or matches with Kise around.

 

_Fan girls._

 

To be specific, Kise’s fan girls.

 

“Huh? What’s all that?” Hyuuga was taken aback at all the cheers. Those weren’t there earlier when they were playing on half-court.

 

Kasamatsu who was near Hyuuga sighed and scratched the back of his head with an exasperated look on his face. “Oh, that?” he enquired. “This happens every time he plays.” He explained. “And…” Several tick marks appeared on Kasamatsu’s head as he kicked Kise in the head who yelped at the sudden impact and fell head-first onto the ground. “How long are you going to keep waving at them? I’ll hit you!”

 

Kise groaned in pain as he picked himself off the ground. “You already hit me, Kasamatsu-sempai.” He whined.

 

Kasamatsu twitched. “Do you understand what the situation is, Kise?” he demanded. “Who the hell is Number 10?”

 

“Number 10?” The blonde looked confused for a moment as he looked over at said Seirin player Number 10 only to see Kagami staring back at them. “Oh. That’s Kagami.”

 

“Kagami?” Kasamatsu was confused, as he had never heard that name before. “I’ve never heard of him.”

 

“Forget about him!” Kise looked excited. “The person who stole the ball, Number 11. That’s my teammate from Teiko, Tamacchi.” Kise grinned. “She’s amazing, right? Right?”

 

“Why are _you_ so happy?” Kasamatsu demanded, hitting Kise in the stomach, and Kagami winced. “In any case, they gave us quite a greeting. It’ll be rude if we didn’t return the favor.”

 

Kise grinned.

 

**XXXXXX**

In Rakuzan High School that also functions as a boarding school, Akashi Seijuro was as usual, playing shogi by himself on the rooftop of the school.

 

His cellphone rang just then, and the redhead took it out of his pocket only to see the name ‘Aomine Daiki’ flashing on the LCD screen, and he quirked a brow, wondering what the ace from his former team wanted with him.

 

After the spilt up of the Generation of Miracles when they’ve all gone on to their own high schools, it isn’t like they don’t still keep in contact. They still do with emails and such. It is only Tamaki whom he actually _calls_ rather than email, though that could be because they’re cousins.

 

And knowing his cousin, she probably didn’t really email _or_ call her former teammates unless they do it first. Tamaki just isn’t the type to take initiative like that, and she isn’t really a ‘people person’ as well.

 

“What is it, Daiki?” Akashi asked smoothly, even as he moved his king.

 

Aomine sounded nervous on the other end of the line, and Akashi grew suspicious.

 

 _“Well…”_ Aomine sounded sheepish, and Akashi could hear a female voice in the background that he could swear is Momoi Satsuki, their old team manager back in Teiko, and also Tamaki’s best friend, shouting at Aomine, _“Just hurry up and ask him already!”_

 

Akashi resisted the urge to wince. As always, she still had that loud voice that is loud enough to shatter their eardrums.

 

 _“Shut up, Satsuki! And go away!”_ He could hear Aomine shouting at Momoi, and Akashi sighed.

 

 _‘Those two seem to like shouting a lot,’_ he thought. Akashi cleared his throat. “Is there something that you need, Daiki? Please keep it short.”

 

 _“Ah, right. Just go away, Satsuki! I can’t ask him with you breathing down my neck!”_ Aomine shouted at Momoi on the other end of the line. Akashi can hear the background sounds of Momoi wailing, _“Dai-chan is an idiot! Why Tamaki-chan like an idiot like you, I’ll never understand!”_

 

Akashi felt his eye twitching.

 

He seriously doubt that his cousin even remembered, but after their first championship victory at the Nationals during their Teiko days, as per tradition, the entire Generation of Miracles had gone celebrating at his mother’s restaurant. However, for some reason, sake was somehow slipped in, and Aomine had ended up kissing his cousin in a drunken stupor. But as Tamaki was already asleep at that time, Akashi seriously doubt that Tamaki even realizes that she already had her first kiss stolen by a drunk Aomine.

 

“Daiki, is there something that you’d like to ask me?” Akashi asked smoothly. He knew that Aomine is trying to repair his relationship, or lack thereof, with his cousin. But knowing how his former ace is, he knew that it isn’t exactly going smoothly.

 

 _“Er, right.”_ Aomine coughed nervously. _“Well… I, well… I would like to ask permission to date Tamaki.”_

 

 

“…Excuse me?”

 

Of all the things that Akashi was expecting, this was definitely _not_ it.

 

**XXXXXX**

The players of both teams were panting like crazy, and currently trying to cool themselves down with the two minute time out asked by Riko.

 

With how tired that they all are, one wouldn’t even guess that they’ve only been playing for five minutes. It had been an intense five minutes, with the pace at which both teams have been switching between offense and defense. And if Tamaki hadn’t been out on the courts as well utilizing her misdirection ability to the fullest, Seirin wouldn’t have lasted as long as they did.

 

The current score is now at 25-22, with Kaijo in the lead.

 

“Seriously, this isn’t easy.” Yoshitaka commented, glancing at Kasamatsu.

 

“Yeah, that freshmen duo is brutal.” Kasamatsu agreed. “You should be able to handle Kagami.” He added, glancing at Kise who is sitting beside him. “But what’s with that invisible girl? That isn’t normal.”

 

Kise grinned goofily like an idiot at the mere mention of his former teammate. “I know, right?” Kise grinned like some lunatic. “Tamacchi’s actually—”

 

“Why the hell are you so happy?” Kasamatsu shouted, pissed, as he punched Kise in the stomach.

 

“It’s okay.” Kise stated, removing Kasamatsu’s fist from his stomach. “The balance will tip soon enough.”

 

Over with Seirin, Riko was trying to come up with an effective enough plan with the two minutes that they have in order to counter Kise, as Kagami alone apparently isn’t enough to stop the blonde. “Anyway, we have to deal with Kise-kun first,” said Riko.

 

“I can’t believe that Kagami can’t handle the guy by himself.” Hyuuga commented. “Should we put another guy on him?”

 

“Huh? Hey, wait a damn…” Kagami caught himself in mid-sentence. “Please.”

 

“Please?” Riko echoed in confusion.

 

Before Kagami can say anything, Tamaki interrupted. She seriously doesn’t want to tell her new team anything about her former teammate, but she doesn’t have much of a choice here. And if she knows Kise like she does, she knows that the blonde will leak the only weak point of her misdirection skill to his team as well.

 

“No, there is a way.” Tamaki said, and all eyes were now on her. Everyone, Kagami and Riko especially, have their full attention on her.

 

“Eh?”

 

 

* * *

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kasamatsu asked Kise in confusion. “That the balance will tip soon enough?”

 

“Because they have a weakness.”

 

 

* * *

“A weakness?” Riko echoed.

 

“What? You should’ve told us sooner,” said Hyuuga.

 

“No, to be honest, I’m not even sure if you could call it a weakness.” Tamaki interrupted. “And also, I’m sorry. There’s another problem. Because of the unexpectedly high paced play, my effectiveness is already wearing off.”

 

“Wh-What?”

 

* * *

“Her misdirection isn’t something that she can use for the whole 40 minutes.” Kise explained.

 

“Misdi… What?” Kasamatsu was confused.

 

“Tamacchi’s lack of presence isn’t magic or anything like that.” Kise explained, picking up the basketball at his feet. “She is just directing your attention elsewhere. For a moment, even I am able to do that. Watch me.” He held the ball in his hand, and tossed the ball. Kasamatsu’s attention instantly went towards the ball. “See? You’re not looking at me.” Realisation shone on Kasamatsu’s face as he realised what Kise had meant. “Tamacchi’s using her exceptional observational skills to do this continuously, creating the illusion that she had disappeared so that she could pass the ball around. Well, it’s not like she has to do anything special to have no presence.” Kise grinned, remembering the number of times when Tamaki had scared the Generation of Miracles shitless by appearing out of nowhere, especially Aomine. “But the more that she uses it, the more that we get used to it, and it’s effect gradually decreases.”

 

 

* * *

Riko looked almost ready to spit fire like a dragon.

 

_“Why didn’t you tell us something so important sooner?”_

 

The coach looked ready to throttle the girl for not even mentioning this bit about her misdirection skill, though honestly, she really should have expected something like this.

 

“I’m sorry, but you didn’t ask.”

 

Riko looked ready to burst a blood vessel. “Do you not say anything unless you’re asked?” she screamed. _‘I must not have been thinking as well. I was stupid to think that we could pull this ridiculous strategy off without any risk.’_

 

A whistle was blown just then.

 

“Time out is over!”

 

“It ended while I was screaming at Tamaki-chan!”

 

The players were all returning to the courts, whilst Kagami approached Riko. “Let me stay on him, please.” He added the last part as an afterthought.

 

Riko deadpanned. “Why are you acting so polite?” she asked as Kagami rushed out to the court. “Hey, wait! Switch from man-to-man to zone defense! Keep solid defense on the inside, and move to stop Kise-kun quickly. Stopping Kise-kun is your first priority.”

 

“Got it!”

 

“Also, slow down your pace, Tamaki-chan. Just don’t let the gap get too big.” Riko told the smaller girl. “Can you do that?”

 

Tamaki nodded. “I’ll try,” she said as she hurried back onto the court, rubbing at her left wrist unconsciously. Already three times during the first half, she had to twist her body so that she can receive the ball using her right hand instead of her left. With her current condition, it just isn’t possible for her to use her left hand at all.

 

So far, she had been lucky that her teammates did not notice that she always received or even pass the ball using her right hand. But even they aren’t that dense. Sooner or later, they would notice it, and would ask why.

 

And also…

 

Tamaki glanced down at the wristband covering her left wrist.

 

Just how much longer can she participate in a match just using her right hand alone?

 

**XXXXXX**

“What’d you say?” Kagami narrowed his eyes at Kise.

 

The first half had just come to an end, with Kaijo in the lead. Kagami was more tired than any of his teammates, as he had been going head-to-head with Kise, and it was then that he realised that Tamaki was not exaggerating in the least about the strength of the Generation of Miracles. And if Kise is the weakest of the bunch, then just how strong are the others?

 

“The gap between our scores might get bigger, but it certainly won’t get any smaller. More than formations or strategies, basketball is about your build. It’s a sport of size. The difference between your team and ours is just too great. You were the only one who stood a chance against us, but I see now how good you are. I’ll admit that you have potential.” Kise’s eyes flickered towards Tamaki who is listening in, along with everyone else. _‘Otherwise, Tamacchi wouldn’t have chosen you.’_ “But you’re still far below me. No matter what you throw at me, with just one look, I’ll return it twice as good. You can struggle, but you’ll never beat me. The real world isn’t that easy.”

 

 

Then Kagami burst out into laughter, laughing like a maniac that had just escaped from a mental institute. Everyone can only wonder if he had just lost his sanity.

 

“Sorry. Sorry. I’m just so happy.” The redhead managed to stop laughing. “It’s been a long time since anyone had said that to me. I heard it all the time over there – in America.”

 

“Eh? You lived in America?” Kise’s eyes lit up like stars. “That’s amazing!”

 

“I thought that I’d jumped the gun by coming back here to play. Hearing you say that is really encouraging.” Kagami grinned a feral grin. “Life is all about challenges. There’s no point in living if there’s no one strong to play. It’s better if I can’t win.”

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction.

 

_“No matter how hard you try, and no matter how talented you are, you can never beat a regular of the basketball team.” The captain of the Teiko team looked arrogantly down at the freshman Aomine Daiki who got to his feet again. “I won’t lose to a freshman. I admit that you have potential, but come back in a year.”_

_Aomine grinned. “That’s what I like to hear,” he declared, and the captain frowned. “It won’t be fun if I can win so easily. Sports are all about challenges after all! It will even be better if I can’t win!”_

 

Tamaki smiled to herself. _‘He’s a lot like Aomine-kun. At least, the him in the past,’_ she thought to herself.

 

“Don’t you think that it’s a little too soon to be saying that you’ve won?” Kagami asked, walking past Kise and towards where Tamaki and Izuki were standing. “Besides, thanks to you, I now know your weakness. And I guess I can understand why Tamaki didn’t want to say it.” He stretched out a long arm and grabbed hold of Tamaki, pulling her over. “With one look? What if you don’t see it? Against someone who is already invisible, it’s impossible.” Everyone on the court was now listening with bated breaths, particularly Seirin and Riko. “No matter how athletic you are, you’ll never achieve an invisible basketball style. In other words… It’s her, right? She is your weakness!” He grabbed hold of Tamaki by the top of her head, presenting her as if she is something to be shown off.

 

Meanwhile, Tamaki wasn’t pleased about being treated like some sort of doll, and being dragged around, also messing up her hair at the same time.

 

“What are you doing?” Tamaki asked, annoyed.


	4. Cooperation Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise is starting to show his true colours, and Kagami and Tamaki are now forced to enter cooperation play with each other. Who will be the victor?

_“This guy’s strength is completely different from the rest of us. It belongs in a different world.” - Midorima Shintaro (Chapter 27)_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

All the way in Touou High School, Aomine gulped nervously.

 

Who knew that Akashi could sound so intimidating and menacing even though he is not in front of him? If truth be told, he’ll rather not call Akashi, but he also knew that the redhead _would_ kill him if he does not get through him first.

 

Akashi had been rather overprotective of his cousin ever since second year after Tamaki’s parents have passed away, and during the incident with Hanamiya. Several students in Teiko have learnt that the hard way when they tried to target Tamaki because of jealousy. Not that Tamaki couldn’t take care of herself. But when Akashi had caught wind of it, let’s just say that those students have mysteriously vanished.

 

“I… I’ll take care of her!” Aomine brought it all out in a rush. “I’ll look after her!” He lowered his voice. “I just… I just want to go back to those days…”

 

In Rakuzan High, Akashi said nothing for several moments, his fingers hovering above a shogi piece, in the midst of making a move when Aomine had surprised him so much with just that one sentence.

 

The redhead remembered when he had finally managed to corner his cousin after he found out that Tamaki had left the team after the finals during the National tournament during their third year in Teiko. To start with, basketball had been the sport that had helped the two cousins to bond when they were kids, as when Akashi’s parents had been still together, and when Tamaki’s parents were still alive, they were always busy with something or other, and have often left the two children in the restaurant that Akashi’s mother runs.

 

There is a street basketball court not far from the restaurant, and the two cousins have often spent their time there. Always playing street ball had helped to hone their basketball skills, and thus, both cousins managed to get into the regulars the moment that they have entered middle school.

 

Akashi soon found his mind wandering to when he had managed to corner Tamaki during his third year, when Tamaki had been helping his mother out in the restaurant like how he often did.

 

_“You left the team.” Akashi told his cousin bluntly even as he took the pile of plates from her hands and started sorting them into colours and sizes in the cupboards where his mother had always kept them. The two cousins are currently in the kitchen. “Why?”_

_Tamaki said nothing for several moments. “It’s not basketball anymore,” she said at last, turning to face her cousin. “That basketball… It’s become something that Hanamiya would do.” Tamaki ignored the look on her cousin’s face as she continued drying the plates. “And besides, the team doesn’t need me anymore.” She sounded sad._

_Akashi frowned. Not that he comes to think of it, Aomine and Tamaki’s play is different from back in first and second year. Tamaki is now passing a lot more to the others, usually Kise or Midorima, than Aomine. And it all started after Aomine had started missing practice near the end of second year. He had heard Momoi screaming at Aomine about it once…_

_“Was it because of Daiki?” He asked at last. The wince from his cousin answered his question. He, along with Aomine, and perhaps only Momoi are the only ones who can actually read Tamaki’s emotions, since no one really knows what she is thinking. “I see…”_

_“It’s not…really his fault.” Tamaki said, turning to face her cousin, but the deep hurt that he can see reflected in his cousin’s eyes contradicted that statement. “Basketball is no longer fun for him. Me too…” Tamaki rubbed at her left wrist. “It’s no longer fun for me too.”_

_“Fun, huh?” Akashi mused. Come to think of it, just when is the last time when he had fun playing basketball? Back in first year? Or is it second year?_

_“Even Sei. Even you don’t find it fun anymore.” Tamaki told her cousin bluntly. “It’s become more of a tool for the team to crush their opponents—to make them hate the sport as much as we do. That kind of basketball…” She stopped wiping the plate. “…I hate it.”_

 

“Daiki, do you find basketball fun?” Akashi asked at last.

 

There was a surprised pause on the other end of the line as the former captain of the Teiko basketball team asked that question to his ace.

 

 _“Why do you ask that?”_ Aomine asked.

 

“I was just thinking about the last real conversation that I had with Tama before I headed to Kyoto to attend Rakuzan.” Akashi said. “I asked her why she left the team. She said that she don’t find basketball fun anymore. And that even the team doesn’t enjoy playing it any longer. That what we’re playing…is not basketball.”

 

_“Akashi, I…”_

 

Akashi gave a small huff. “I give my permission,” he said briskly, and Aomine stopped in mid-sentence.

 

_“Huh?”_

 

“I said that I’ll give my permission.” Akashi repeated. “Don’t hurt her, Daiki.” He warned. “Like how you did back in third year. If you hurt Tama again, you had better find a very good hiding place. Former teammate or not, I’ll hunt you down. Is that clear?”

 

Aomine sounded nervous. _“C-Crystal clear, sir.”_ He nearly squeaked.

 

**XXXXXX**

The second quarter is soon well underway with the practice match between Seirin High School and Kaijo High School.

 

The score currently stands at 29-39, with Kaijo being in the lead. And Kaijo is still sticking to man-to-man defense, thus making it difficult for the Seirin players to go on the offense.

 

Izuki who had received the ball from Hyuuga was immediately guarded by a Kaijo player, and quickly passed the ball over to Kagami who was standing nearby, but was also currently getting guarded by Kise himself.

 

“Something’s changed, right?” Kise asked.

 

Kagami glared, but he ignored the blonde, and immediately sped down the court, with Kise right by his side.

 

 _‘Just another drive?’_ Kise wondered. _‘Maybe another fade away?’_

 

 _‘Good, he fell for it!’_ Kagami thought, even as Kise made sure to keep close to him.

 

The redhead waited until the path behind him was clear before he made a pass behind him where Tamaki was standing, in wait for the ball. Stunned, Kise turned just in time only to see Tamaki turn her body slightly so that she can receive the ball with her right hand, passing the ball right back to Kagami via a different path.

 

 _‘A coordination play? With Tamacchi?’_ Kise thought in shock, his memory taking him back to his second year in Teiko – when he had seen Aomine and Tamaki perform a flawless coordination play whilst he was benched upon Akashi’s orders because ‘he learns better as he watches people.’

 

Kagami was quick to take advantage of Kise’s shock to perform a two pointer shot which immediately went in, making the score 31-39, with Kaijo still in the lead.

 

“Nice shot!” Fukuda Hiroshi cheered from Seirin’s bench.

 

Back on the court, Kise was panting, since it’s taking him a lot to just deal with Tamaki and Kagami’s coordination play with their other teammates, and the play of the entire Kaijo team is slowly getting messed up because of the confusion with Seirin’s sudden play change.

 

The score is currently at 34-39, with Kaijo still in the lead, though Seirin is slowly catching up.

 

“Tamacchi…”

 

Tamaki looked at Kise carefully. “Kise-kun is strong,” she said. “I can’t beat you on my own—” _‘Though with my left hand, I might be able to.’_ “—and Kagami-kun can’t stand against you. But if we work together, we have a fighting chance.”

 

Kise glared. “You really have changed, Tamacchi,” he said. “You weren’t playing this kind of basketball back in Teiko. But you still can’t stop me. I will be the winner!”

 

Kise moved to receive the ball that his teammate had passed to him, and Kagami grinned. “Not so fast,” he said, and Kise stopped in his tracks as Tamaki moved instantly to guard him.

 

Kise grinned. “I never dreamed that we’d play together like this, Tamacchi,” he said.

 

Tamaki didn’t move from her spot. “Neither did I.”

 

_“What is with that guy?” Kise wailed as he walked off the court, with it being the end of the first quarter._

_“You’re holding the ball too long, idiot!” Aomine told Kise sternly. “Just pass to someone else already!”_

_“It’s easier said than done!”_

_Tamaki sighed. “If you can’t go on the offensive, why not go on the defensive then?” she suggested, and Kise turned towards the only girl on the team. “Sometimes, the best offence is the best defense.”_

 

“I don’t know what you’re up to, but you can’t stop me, Tamacchi!” Kise told Tamaki as he made it past her easily. Kagami immediately moved to stop Kise as the blonde made it past the blue haired girl.

 

“Wrong, we’re not gonna stop you.” Kagami grinned a feral grin.

 

“We’re taking it!”

 

Tamaki took advantage of Kise’s distraction, and immediately stole the ball from behind him, immediately passing it to Izuki who was nearby, and the second year immediately took off down the court.

 

“It doesn’t matter how amazingly you play against us.” Kagami stated. “Since our objective here is _letting_ you through!”

 

Izuki scored the ball into the basket, and the Seirin side cheered.

 

Riko grinned. _‘Not even Kise can react in time to someone invisible coming up from behind him.’_

 

Kise looked annoyed. “How about if I don’t run by you?” he challenged, dribbling the ball. “No one said that I couldn’t shoot a three pointer!” He took position to shoot a three pointer, but Tamaki and Kagami reached him before the ball could leave his hands, with the redhead jumping up in the air and knocked the ball from his hands. _‘Tamacchi’s covering below, and Kagami’s covering up top. This play style…’_

 

_“I see,” said an annoyed Aomine after listening to his opponent rant for about five minutes about how Teiko or not, they can’t beat a National class school that had been going to the Nationals for ten years. “Since when is basketball a sport for reputation?”_

_His opponent blinked, as Aomine immediately leapt into the air to knock the ball out of his hands, and the opponent growled, passing the ball to his nearby teammate. To his horror, the ball was caught by the phantom-like blue haired girl who immediately passed it to Midorima who was nearby._

_A three pointer shot was immediately made._

 

 _‘It’s exactly like back then!’_ Kise thought in horror.

 

One of the main reasons why the Generation of Miracles was as feared as they were during the three years of middle school is also partly because of Aomine and Tamaki’s coordination play. They can easily alter their play style to suit their teammates’, and in that way, confuse the opposing team by coming up with different play styles and strategies each time (courtesy of Momoi), taking three pointers easily.

 

Seeing Kagami and Tamaki on the court right now reminds Kise of when the Generation of Miracles was at the peak of their play when they were in their second year.

 

 _‘An outside shot takes too much movement. These guys are a pain!’_ Kasamatsu thought in annoyance. _‘And that Kuroko’s the one making this happen. Even though she’s the weakest one on the field, and can’t do anything by herself. I don’t believe this!’_

 

“Fast attack!”

 

Kagami immediately headed towards the basket, and Kise growled. _‘Oh no, you don’t!’_

 

He turned quickly in the hopes to retrieve the ball quickly before they can score a shot, but failed to notice that Tamaki was right behind him. As a result, his fist swung back, and hit her right in the forehead roughly, with the force sending her falling to the ground.

 

All eyes were suddenly on her, with shocked looks being reflected on the faces of the Seirin players.

 

“Tamaki-chan!” Riko panicked upon seeing the girl take a fall to the ground.

 

The whistle was immediately blown. “Referee time out!”

 

“Tamaki!”

 

Whatever colour that is still in Kise’s face drained even further when he saw Tamaki’s injury. Apparently, the blow that she had taken is harder than he had expected, with blood flowing down the right side of her face from the cut, with Tamaki keeping her right eye closed.

 

“Are you alright, Tamaki?” Hyuuga asked, concerned, as he quickly ran over to the blue haired girl, helping her up.

 

“I feel a little lightheaded.” Tamaki mumbled, even as Hyuuga took her face into his hands, and examined the injury closely.

 

“Get a first aid kit!” Riko ordered over at Seirin’s bench.

 

Kagami trotted over to Tamaki who is currently still getting her injury examined by Hyuuga. “Hey, are you okay?” The redhead asked, concerned. He might be a brute, but he is still a guy, and he knew how to treat girls. Furthermore, Tamaki is his partner.

 

“I’m fine. The game is just getting started—” Even as Tamaki spoke, she started to sway, losing balance on her feet.

 

“Tamaki!” Hyuuga panicked, reaching forward to catch her before she can hit the ground.

 

But before Hyuuga or Kagami could even move, Kise was immediately in front of the blue haired girl, catching her in his arms before she could even hit the floor, lowering them both to the ground gently.

 

“Kise-kun?” Tamaki mumbled, recognising the familiar blonde hair in front of her.

 

Kise was pale and shaking, and he looked absolutely horrified with what he had unintentionally done just moments ago. “I…hurt Tamacchi…” he whispered in horror. “I _hurt_ her… I was supposed to protect you especially after…” He shook in horror, and didn’t even seem to notice as Kagami and Hyuuga gently took Tamaki from Kise, and led her over to Seirin’s bench. Kise then remembered something and paled even further. _‘Akashi-cchi and Aominecchi are going to kill me.’_

 

 

* * *

The entire Seirin team watched on in concern as Riko fussed over Tamaki’s injury whilst she is laid down on the bench, with Riko treating the wound the best that she could with her mediocre first aid skills. A towel was currently folded and placed under Tamaki’s head like a pillow – courtesy of Hyuuga, even as Riko cleaned up the blood on Tamaki’s face and bandaged the injury as carefully as she could.

 

“What are we gonna do?” Hyuuga asked worriedly even as he stared down at their youngest player who had her eyes closed because of the blood loss, and because Riko had ordered her to rest, and not to think about anything else.

 

“Tamaki-chan can’t play anymore,” said Riko, turning to face her players. “We’ll have to made do with the players that we have left.”

 

“Make do…?” Kawahara echoed.

 

“Isn’t this gonna be tough without Tamaki?” Fukuda voiced in concern.

 

“The second years will be our offensive core.” Riko instructed. “It’s only the second quarter, but we can’t let them get too far ahead of us.” She glanced at Hyuuga. “I know it’s early, but it’s game time, Hyuuga-kun.” Hyuuga nodded. “Kise-kun will just copy you.” Riko told Kagami. “So don’t play offense. Focus on defending. Do everything you can to stop Kise-kun from scoring.”

 

Kagami was taken aback at the plan. “Are you sure that will work?” he asked, doubtful. After all, he had seen just what Kise was capable of, even able to break through his defences.

 

“It’ll be fine. Have some faith.” Hyuuga told Kagami, annoyed. _‘Are you looking down on your seniors?’_

 

“But…”

 

Nice Hyuuga disappeared, and Mean Hyuuga soon appeared.

 

“I said that it’ll be fine, dumbass.” Hyuuga said with a _nice_ smile that seems a little too nice to be true. “Listen to your seniors once in a while, or I’ll kill you.” The whistle went off just then, and Hyuuga grumbled as he headed back to the courts. “Geez, the freshmen these days… You should show more respect for your seniors! And get on your knees!”

 

Kagami stared blankly. _‘Is he bipolar?’_ he wondered.

 

Izuki can only stare at their apparently bipolar captain. “You’re showing your true colours, Captain,” he called. He then turned towards Kagami. “Don’t worry about him. He’s always like that during clutch time. When he speaks his mind, he won’t miss many of his shots. Leave the offense to us. You just defend like your life depends on it!”

 

**XXXXXX**

The huffs and puffs of a black haired teenager could be heard, with the teen sounding as if he was about to die as he pedalled with all his might on his bicycle, pulling a rear car behind him in which a green haired teen was sitting in.

 

“Damn it, we were supposed to trade at the signal.” Takao Kazunari grumbled even as he pedalled on, leaving a very confused grade schooler standing by the side of the road, staring at the rear car with wide eyes. “You haven’t even pedalled once!”

 

“Of course I haven’t.” Midorima Shintaro replied calmly even as he held his Tsukiyo drink in his left hand, his fingers bandaged as usual. “Today’s ‘Oha-Asa’ horoscope predicted the greatest of days for Cancers like me.”

 

“What does that have to do with this?” Takao shouted at Midorima, annoyed. “Anyway, if we’re coming all the way out here just to watch a practice match, your middle school teammates better be good!”

 

“It’s the copycat and the invisible girl.” Midorima answered calmly.

 

“Are they good…—hold on, _girl?”_

 

Midorima ignored his companion’s question. “Hurry up, or the game will be over.”

 

_“It’s your fault for reading horoscopes!”_

 

**XXXXXX**

It’s currently the middle of the fourth quarter, and there was a hushed silence over the court, particularly with the spectators, as Tamaki was back on the court, despite her head injury, and her play is just as intense as with the first quarter.

 

And it is almost like Tamaki being back had given her team some unknown energy, as they are playing with as much vigour and energy just like back during the first quarter.

 

Tamaki stole the ball easily before passing it to Hyuuga, with the captain taking a shot at the goal, hereby bringing the game count to 82-82, with just five more minutes to go.

 

“They’re tied!”

 

Takeuchi was twitching like mad, whilst the Seirin bench was cheering.

 

Kise stared on in shock. _‘We’re tied?’_ he thought. _‘Am I…really going to lose here?’_

 

_“Damn you, you did this on purpose!” Aomine screamed, his spit flying out of his mouth._

_“Aomine, now isn’t the time for that!” Midorima scolded the ace, even as he knelt by Tamaki’s side who is currently getting crowded by the rest of the Generation of Miracles, with Kise currently in full blown panic mode._

_The blue haired girl had passed out from the shock and pain, but Midorima can see that her left wrist was twisted at an odd angle, and he winced. That looks painful…_

 

Kise smirked darkly as his entire aura changed completely, and both Tamaki and Kagami realised what is going on immediately. Before either one of them could say or do anything, Kise immediately took off down the court in a burst of speed, even managing to bypass Tamaki and stole the ball, dunking it into the goal.

 

Tamaki stared on in shock. This…isn’t the Kise-kun that she knew. This is…the Kise Ryota from the Generation of Miracles during her third year.

 

Kagami was furious. _‘He’s even stronger?’_ he thought. _‘Did he see through Tamaki?’_

 

_The gym of Teiko Middle School is silent, and empty of people, especially since the entire basketball club are probably still in party mood, with Teiko having clinched the championship at the Nationals for the third time._

_Kise was however, still practicing his shoots, facing the net as he took position._

_“Kise-kun?”_

_Kise almost gave a start when he heard a soft voice, and turned only to see Tamaki standing near him, still dressed in her school uniform._

_“Oh, Tamacchi.” He grinned awkwardly at her. “You gave me a start!”_

_“Sorry.” That’s what the blue haired girl had always said, but Kise knew that Tamaki probably enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of the team. Aomine’s reactions especially are always amusing._

_“Why are you here so early anyway?” Kise asked._

_Tamaki was silent before she dug about in her bag and pulled out a white envelope, handing it to Kise. “Hand that to Satsuki and the coach,” she said, her voice betraying nothing._

_Kise was confused. “Huh? They’ll be here themselves later on. Why don’t you hand this to them yourself, Tamacchi?”_

_Tamaki managed a small smile and shook her head. “No, I…” She trailed off before coughing. “Just hand this to them,” she said before turning and heading towards the gym doors, leaving a very confused Kise behind, clutching the letter in his hand. “See you around, Kise-kun.”_

_The gym doors slammed shut behind her._

 

The look in Kise’s eyes is almost murderous right now, and Kagami felt a cold chill run up his spine. Taking a glance at Tamaki, he noticed that she looked a tad bit uneasy as well, and was staring at Kise as if seeing him for the first time.

 

The redhead then recalled what Tamaki had told him once.

 

_It isn’t something that you can understand from my words alone. It is something that you’ll understand only if you were there too. Slowly, **they** changed. **He** changed. By the time that we’re in our third year, I can honestly say that no one on Teiko loves playing basketball anymore. **They** changed. But more importantly of all, **he** changed the most._

 

 _‘This is…’_ Kagami gulped as he stared at Kise who looked _pissed. ‘…the Generation of Miracles?’_

 

“I won’t lose.” Kise declared. “Not to anyone. Not even Tamacchi.” _‘Seirin isn’t worthy enough for Tamacchi.’_ The blonde thought angrily, glaring at the Seirin team. _‘I’ll prove it—I’ll prove it in this match!’_

 

“This isn’t good.” Hyuuga grinned wryly. “Give it your all, everyone. This’ll be just like the first quarter from here on out. A back and forth run and gun game!”

 

With just three minutes to go, and with the game count at 82-84 with Kaijo in the lead, it soon became a repeat of the first quarter – with both teams being back to scoring points one after the other without defending at all.

 

The time on the clock is simply ticking away, and now with fifteen seconds left to spare, both teams were tied at 98 points each.

 

Tamaki glanced at the clock. Ten seconds to go. No helping it.

 

“Kagami-kun, if we can get the ball, there is one more thing that we can do that Kise-kun can’t copy.” Tamaki told Kagami. She glanced at the agitated blonde on the court. “It is a simple strategy that can work only once though.”

 

 _‘There’s less than ten seconds left.’_ Riko thought. _‘We don’t have the strength to play in overtime.’_ “You can’t just defend! Take the ball!”

 

_Seven seconds._

 

Hyuuga cursed to himself as a Kaijo player leapt up into the air, aiming for a shot. _‘Crap—’_

 

Almost immediately, Kagami appeared seemingly out of nowhere, knocking the ball out of the air before it could go into the goal. Hyuuga grabbed the ball, tossing it down the court towards Kagami and Tamaki’s direction, with Kagami grabbing the ball.

 

Kise immediately blocked the duo’s way to the goal, and Kagami growled in anger. “Tamaki!” he shouted, passing it towards the blue haired girl, shocking Kise.

 

 _‘Tamacchi can’t shoot!’_ Kise thought to himself. The reason why Tamaki had used the misdirection style after that incident is because her right hand still lacks the control for her to shoot a goal. _‘With only two of them, she’ll have to pass it back to Kagami!’_

 

Tamaki glanced at Kagami before she took an aim towards the goal, much to everyone’s shock and surprise.

 

“She shot the ball?” Kise spluttered in shock.

 

_One second left…_

 

“No…!” Kasamatsu realised what Tamaki’s plan is even as Kagami leapt up into the air and grabbed the ball. “It’s an alley-oop!”

 

“I won’t let you!” Kise shouted as he jumped up behind Kagami, reaching for the ball. It was then that the blonde realised that he’s falling towards the ground whilst Kagami still managed to stay in mid-air. _‘You’re kidding! We jumped at the same time, but I’m falling first. How can he stay in the air so long?’_

 

_It is a simple strategy that can work only once though._

 

“I don’t need you to return the favour!” Kagami shouted. “Because—!”

_We just have to score a buzzer beater._

 

“This ends now!” Kagami shouted as he dunked the ball in the goal just as the buzzer went off, and the whistle blew, with the game count being at 100-98.

 

Seirin had won!

 

**XXXXXX**

Seirin was ecstatic over their victory after they’ve gotten a quick shower and have changed into their uniforms, with Kaijo seeing them off outside the gym, dealing with their loss extremely well and in a good natured way. The atmospheres surrounding the two coaches are entirely different however. Takeuchi looks livid, whilst Riko was practically glowing, with flowers practically appearing around her.

 

“Because we’re in different districts, if we play again, it’ll be at Inter High.” Kasamatsu said with a smile, grasping Hyuuga’s hand in a handshake.

 

“We’ll be there,” said Hyuuga. “I don’t want to confess my love butt naked.”

 

The smile on Riko’s face is enough to match that of the Cheshire cat, whilst Kasamatsu was confused over the comment.

 

“Let’s go!” Hyuuga ordered.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

“Hey, where’s Kise?” One of Kaijo’s players wondered, attracting Tamaki’s attention even as she prepared to move off with the rest of her team.

 

“Beats me…”

 

* * *

Meanwhile, Kise was standing at one of the sinks, running his head under the cold water of the tap to cool himself down. He stood like that for a minute or so before turning the water off, letting the water run down his head.

 

Footsteps approached him just then.

 

“Gemini’s horoscope predicted terrible luck for you today, but I didn’t think that you’d actually lose,” said a familiar voice, and Kise turned towards the owner of the voice.

 

“You came to watch, Midorimacchi?” Kise sighed.

 

Midorima Shintaro stood there coolly, with the fingers of his left hand bandaged. “Well, either way, it was an unfortunate game,” he said. “Even a monkey could have managed those dunks. It’s no wonder fate didn’t choose your side.”

 

Kise sighed. As always, every single time whenever he is with Midorima, the green haired teen always ended up insulting him. The blonde had gotten used to the superstitious teen by now.

 

“I haven’t seen you since Teiko.” Kise deadpanned, ignoring Midorima’s last comment. “It’s good to see you again. And I see that you haven’t stopped taping your fingers.” He commented, leaning against the sinks. “Anyway, who cares if I dunk as long as it goes in?”

 

“That’s why you’re no good,” said Midorima, annoyed. “Getting the ball in from up close is easy. Getting it in from far away has true value. Didn’t anyone teach you to ‘do the likeliest and God will do the best’? Optimal effort makes you worthy of fate’s grace.” He threw a green towel towards Kise who caught it easily. “I always do my best, and I always keep the Oha-Asa horoscope’s lucky item on me. By the way, today’s item is a toy frog. That is why my shots never miss.”

 

Kise could only stare blankly at Midorima, who looked ridiculous with a toy frog sitting in the palm of his left hand, who is entirely serious about bringing a ‘lucky item’ with him every day. He still remembered his first encounter with the green haired teen in Teiko.

 

Let’s just say that the two didn’t get off on the correct footing.

 

 _‘I’ve never understood that last part.’_ Kise thought with exasperation. _‘And to think that this is the Generation of Miracles’ number one shooter.’_

 

“Shouldn’t you be talking to Tamacchi instead of me?” Kise asked, wondering just why his old middle school teammate would come all the way to his school just to watch a practice match between Kaijo and Seirin.

 

“There’s no need.” Midorima replied. “I not only acknowledge her style, but respect it. But I cannot accept her decision to attend an obscure school like Seirin. I simply came today to check up on her.”

 

Kise sighed inwardly at this. So he’s not the only one who disapproves of Tamaki’s choice, and doesn’t feel that Seirin is worthy enough for her.

 

“That’s what you said, but I’m betting that Akashi-cchi sent you, didn’t he?” Kise asked, and at Midorima’s twitch, Kise knew that he had hit the nail on the head. “I knew it…” He deadpanned.

 

Seriously, if Akashi keeps this up, Tamaki is going to think that all her old middle school teammates are stalking her or something! First, Akashi sends Kise to check Tamaki up in her school. Next, he sends Midorima just because she has a practice match. What next?

 

There was a ringing of a bicycle bell just then, and both boys turned only to see an angry Takao riding his bicycle furiously, pedalling the rear car towards them, glaring at Midorima. If looks could kill, the green haired teen will be a hundred feet under.

 

“Midorima, you bastard!” Takao yelled. “You left me alone in the middle of traffic! Do you know how embarrassing that is?”

 

Midorima merely shrugged and turned his attention back towards Kise. “I just came to watch the game today. But allow me to apologise. There is no way that we’ll lose to Seirin. I regret to tell you that you should give up on your revenge.”

 

Kise sighed inwardly. _‘Midorimacchi, have you forgotten just WHO you’re talking about?’_ he thought. _‘There are several reasons why Tamacchi is the only girl playing on an **all-boys’** team like Teiko, and a member of the Generation of Miracles! Her playing ability isn’t the only reason why she got in.’_

 

Even before the incident with Hanamiya, Tamaki had always been extremely observant and could notice things that most people could not. She even puts the observant ability of their manager to shame, as she can think of plays and strategies with speeds that is enough to make anyone’s head spin.

 

“Oh right. I nearly forgot.” Midorima turned towards him, and before Kise even knew what is going on, he felt pain explode in his jaw as the green haired teen punched him squarely in the jaw, glaring at the blonde through his glasses. “What were you _thinking_ when you hurt Tamaki, Kise?” Midorima hissed at him like a venomous snake, and Kise bowed his head in shame. “The fact that you even laid a hand on her is unforgivable, especially after we, the Generation of Miracles, have all sworn an oath to protect her, especially after what had happened back in second year.”

 

Kise sighed. “I know. I will accept whatever punishment that you and the others dish out,” he mumbled in shame.

 

“Well, what I would do is _nothing_ compared to what Akashi would do once he catches wind of this.” Midorima told him sternly, making Kise feel even smaller than he already is. “You were there that day too. You saw how Akashi had reacted when Hanamiya had injured Tamaki. You saw how _furious_ he was. Even the teachers were wary of setting him off during that week when Tamaki was in the hospital. And I think that Akashi wants to speak to you.” He pulled out his cellphone and dialled a number.

 

Kise paled. If Akashi ever catches word that he had injured Tamaki… Well, let’s just say that Kise won’t be looking at basketball the same way again.

 

“Midorimacchi, must you tell him?” Kise pleaded. “Can’t you _not_ tell him just this once?”

 

“Do I look like I have a death wish?” Midorima demanded, his phone still placed next to his ear. Kise knew what he had meant. Their former captain seemed to have this freaky psychic ability of knowing things before it had even happened. Chances are that Akashi probably already knew about this, and if Midorima withheld this information from their former captain, Akashi wouldn’t be happy. “Akashi?” Midorima spoke into his phone, and Kise’s eyes widened. Midorima glanced over at Kise. “Yeah, he’s here.” He handed his phone to Kise. “Akashi wants to talk to you.”

 

Kise stared at the phone in Midorima’s hand like it was about to explode before he sighed and took it. Well, time to face the music…

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Ryota.”_ The silky voice on the other end of the line made Kise gulp. _“So I heard what happened during the match.”_

 

“It was an accident!” Kise squeaked. “I’m sorry!”

 

There was silence before Akashi spoke again. _“Daiki might be paying you a visit pretty soon,”_ he said smoothly, and Kise paled. _“And also, a word of warning: watch your neck if Kaijo ever meets Rakuzan in a match.” Click._

 

Kise looked at the phone in horror as Akashi hung up. He wonders if he can fake having a stomach ache should Kaijo ever ends up facing Touou, or heaven forbid, _Rakuzan,_ in a match.

 

**XXXXXX**

Riko dragged Tamaki over to the nearest hospital straight after leaving Kaijo High to get her head checked out first of all, and the entire team was relieved to learn that it isn’t anything serious. Tamaki just had to take things easy for the next couple of days, and not to get her bandages wet.

 

“ALL RIGHT! We won!” Koganei finally let out his excitement at the euphoria at winning the match against Kaijo High.

 

“Let’s get something to eat on the way home.” Izuki suggested.

 

“What do you want?” Hyuuga asked.

 

“Something cheap.” Koganei piped up. “I’m broke.”

 

“Well, how much does everyone have after transportation costs?” Riko asked, and the team soon started digging out their wallets to count their money only to realise that they barely have enough to feed _one person._

 

“Let’s go home.” Hyuuga said at last, staring at the two ten yen coins in Riko’s hand.

 

“Yeah.” Koganei nodded in disappointment.

 

Tamaki sighed as she glanced around her surroundings. The nearest hospital that Riko had dragged her to had been in the Tokyo district, and they’re currently not far from her aunt’s restaurant. She just prayed silently that her cousin isn’t in there that day.

 

“My aunt’s restaurant is near here.” Tamaki spoke up, and all eyes rested on her. “I don’t think that she’ll mind if I bring you over. She always complains that I don’t bring enough friends over as it is.”

 

“Your aunt?” Hyuuga echoed, and the rest of the team stared in confusion.

 

Come to think of it, this is the first time that Tamaki had talked about her family. The rest of the team have often talked about their own family; how their sister is annoying, how a brother is always teasing them, how their parents are always embarrassing them. But Tamaki had never talked about her family, and had always somehow managed to skilfully change the topic whenever they’ve asked her about it.

 

“Yeah. It’s this way.”

 

* * *

The words ‘Rising Sun’ could be seen clearly on the signboard above the restaurant as Tamaki slide opened the shoji door, entering the restaurant with the rest of her team behind her.

 

The restaurant is small, but respectable looking, and the earth watering smells coming from the kitchen is enough to make the team drool. A smiling middle-aged lady with dark red hair tied up in a bun with a dark blue apron on is standing behind the counter.

 

“Aunt Yuki!” Tamaki called out, and the lady looked up in surprise and smiled at the sight of Tamaki, making her look younger than she is.

 

“Tama-chan! It’s been such a long time!” Yuki walked towards Tamaki. “Are these your friends?”

 

“They’re my teammates from the basketball club.” Tamaki explained.

 

“Sorry for the interruption.” Riko bowed.

 

“Oh, it’s no problem at all.” Yuki laughed. “Have you come for a meal? I’ll serve you the restaurant’s special! It’ll be on the house!”

 

“Is that alright?” Hyuuga protested.

 

“It’s fine! It’s fine!” Yuki hurried them to a nearby long table that manages to seat the entire team easily. “Tama-chan rarely brings friends over. The only time that she brought them over is when she is in Teiko, and those are her teammates in the basketball team. And then again, it didn’t really count either, since those are Sei-chan’s friends as well.”

 

“Aunt Yuki!” Tamaki groaned.

 

Yuki laughed. “Okay, I know. I’ll leave you youngsters to talk whilst I prepare your meal. And you stay there and don’t move, Tama-chan,” she told Tamaki sternly, seeing the blue haired girl about to leave her seat. “You won’t be helping today.”

 

Tamaki sighed inwardly. She knew that there is no arguing with her aunt. “Fine.”

 

The special of the restaurant has several earth watering smells that simply made the team hungry as they sniffed hungrily, and they simply cheered as the food arrived. Riko felt bad at having so much food being ‘on the house’, but Yuki simply refused to listen to any protests on the coach’s part, and told Riko that if she feels so bad, just visit the restaurant often, and to also advertise her place of business.

 

The team was also quickly introduced to Kagami’s peculiar eating ways.

 

“This is pretty good. Can I have seconds please?” Kagami asked, his mouth enlarged by the steak that he had just inhaled.

 

 _‘He’s stuffing his cheeks like a squirrel!’_ Hyuuga thought in embarrassment. It is already bad enough that the food is on the house, but to ask for seconds atop of it…

 

Yuki only laughed. “It’s nice to see a healthy young man like yourself eat this much,” she said, bringing another round of food to their table which Kagami is delighted to see. “I always had trouble making Tama-chan eat more than one helping whenever she has dinner with me and my son on weekends. No wonder she’s so skinny!”

 

“Weekends?” Koganei echoed, watching Kagami eat in fascination.

 

Tamaki feigned deafness as she suddenly found the scenery outside the window extremely fascinating. Yuki smiled sadly at her niece. “I see that Tama-chan hadn’t told you,” she said. “Her parents are dead. Her father, my brother and his wife died in a car accident two years ago.”

 

Deathly silence fell upon the table just then, and even Kagami paused in his eating as they stared at Tamaki who is looking out of the window.

 

“Sorry—” Koganei started before he jumped, as he had just spilt his cup of hot green tea, causing a river of hot tea to spill across the table.

 

“Ow! What are you doing, Koganei?” Izuki yelped as the hot liquid scalded his hand.

 

“I’ll get some napkins!” Yuki offered as she hurried to the kitchen.

 

“Clean it up!” Riko ordered, tossing some napkins towards Koganei who went about cleaning up his tea, mourning the loss of it. “Tamaki-chan—” Her voice was suddenly caught in her throat as she saw Tamaki still staring out of the window, ignoring everyone around her. The green tea that Koganei had spilt had clearly splashed onto her left hand, but she didn’t even seem to have felt the scorching hot liquid on her skin. _‘Eh?’_

 

**XXXXXX**

The team decided to stay inside the restaurant and relax a little more before heading back, and Tamaki took the chance to leave the restaurant to get some fresh air, especially since she had already seen some of her teammates giving her pitying looks.  _That_ is the reason why she had never told them about her family situation!

 

Tamaki sighed as she closed the shoji door behind her, and stopped in surprise as she saw Kise standing outside, apparently waiting for her.

 

“Kise-kun?”

 

Kise grinned at her. “Do you have a minute to talk?” he enquired.

 

 

* * *

 

The two former teammates ended up walking towards a park not too far from the restaurant. It is near sunset by then, and the park is nearly empty.

 

“It’s been awhile since we last talked like this,” said Kise, settling himself atop the back seat of a bench. “How’s your injury?” He looked guilty as he looked at the bandage around Tamaki’s head.

 

“I’m fine.” Tamaki reassured the blonde, inwardly thanking her stars that her aunt didn’t freak out earlier when she saw the bandage.

 

“I saw Midorimacchi.” Kise told her with a sour look on his face.

 

Tamaki looked a little surprised at this before she frowned. “Honestly, I don’t get along with him very well,” she admitted.

 

Kise laughed. “Now that you mention it, you’re right.” He then turned serious. “That left hand of his is no joke however. Especially on good days for Cancers.” Kise sighed. “Well, seems like he just came today to watch the game.” He shrugged. “First, you turned me down, and then I lost today’s game. Everything’s going wrong with my high school life right now.” He whined. Kise then started to balance his basketball on top of his head, a quirk that he always did even back in middle school. “I didn’t expect you to say yes, but I was serious.”

 

“You’ll fall over.” Tamaki warned, seeing Kise leaning backwards a little too much to be safe. She then sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

Kise leapt down onto the ground and grinned at her, letting the ball roll into his hand. “I’m kidding,” he said. “Anyway, I wanted to ask you for your reason. Why did you disappear right after the middle school championship game?” Kise asked as he tossed the basketball towards Tamaki who caught it simply.

 

Tamaki stayed silent for several moments.

 

**XXXXXX**

The Seirin team split up after their meal, though Riko was worried about Tamaki’s sudden disappearance because of her head injury. Her aunt reassured the coach however, telling her that Tamaki had a habit of pulling disappearing tricks like that, even when she was back in middle school.

 

Riko wasn’t satisfied however, and decided to go looking for her, as the small girl was looking a little too pale for her liking earlier, and thus, the entire team was roped into searching for her.

 

“Geez…” Kagami muttered in annoyance as he walked past a park in search for his phantom-like teammate. The sounds of a basketball dribbling caught his attention, and he grinned. _‘Street ball. It’s been a while since I’ve seen that in Japan.’_ The redhead was then taken aback as he spotted a familiar shade of blue hair through the fence, with a familiar blonde with her.

 

* * *

Tamaki said nothing for several moments.

 

“…I’m not too sure either.” Tamaki said at last, causing Kise to stare at her like she’s an alien, clearly not expecting that kind of answer. “It is true that I began to question Teiko’s policies because of the championship game. At that time, I felt that we lacked something.”

 

“Sports are all about winning.” Kise protested. “What could be more important?”

 

“I thought the same thing until recently.” Tamaki told him. “So I still don’t know exactly what’s wrong with it. It’s just that I do know that I hated basketball at that time.” She admitted. “The feel of the ball. The squeak of basketball shoes. The swish of the net. I started playing because I loved the game, just like everyone in the Generation of Miracles, except for perhaps him.”

 

Kise knew who the ‘he’ that Tamaki is referring to.

 

“But by the time that we’re in our third year, I…don’t know who you are anymore. The Generation of Miracles has changed too much. Even the way that we were playing…terrifies me. The way that all of us delights in _flattening_ our opponents, humiliatingthem, completely dismantlingthem…” She trailed off, and Kise looks away, because he knew that it is the truth. “I can’t stand playing like that. The team changed without me even realising it. And when I realised it, I couldn’t bring myself to speak out, as you guys have been there for me all along. But I can’t stand seeing the team play like that, especially at the last game.”

 

Tamaki tossed the basketball back to Kise. “Basketball soon became nothing more than a tool for victory to the Generation of Miracles. No one enjoyed it anymore. That…is not basketball.” She admitted. “The Teiko basketball club is more than just a club to us – the Generation of Miracles, especially Sei.” She continued, not realising that Kagami is hiding behind a corner, listening to their conversation. “Did any of them tell you how the basketball club came to be?”

 

Kise shook his head. “No. In the first place, I only came to Teiko because of their reputation for their sports clubs, especially basketball,” he admitted. “I only started playing it because I admired _him.”_

 

Tamaki smiled. “I remembered that,” she said. She then turned serious. “The basketball club was in ruins when Sei and I entered Teiko during our first year. Like him, Sei _loves_ basketball. That’s why, when he saw how the seniors at that time was managing the club—though ruining it should be a more accurate description, Sei couldn’t just sit still.” Tamaki’s eyes darkened when she recalled that dark year. “We built the basketball club up to what it now is – the Generation of Miracles. I shall tell you, Kise-kun. The history of the Teiko Basketball Club.”


	5. Days of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki started to tell Kise about the history of the Teiko Basketball Club, and how they have built it up.

_“Because they changed. He changed.”  - Kuroko Tamaki_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Kagami who was hiding behind a corner, just behind a fence, simply _could not_ bring himself to interrupt Kise and Tamaki’s conversation the moment that he had heard the words out of Tamaki’s mouth. He knew that it’s wrong, eavesdropping on the two former teammates like this, but he simply couldn’t help himself. And the redhead giant had a feeling that Tamaki most probably wouldn’t be too pleased with him should she catch him.

 

And if truth be told, Kagami is kind of curious too.

 

About the Generation of Miracles, Tamaki’s basketball, about the famous Teiko basketball club, and about the strength of the Generation of Miracles themselves. Just what is basketball to them?

 

“The history…of the Teiko Basketball Club?” Kise echoed slowly, and Tamaki nodded.

 

“Sei and I grew up together, and only the Generation of Miracles knew that we’re cousins.” Tamaki begun.

 

Kise nodded at this. “I know that,” he replied. “I remember wondering for some time when I was in the second string why is it that he is so overly friendly with you, and the others didn’t even seem to care, when they turned on their famous glares to any of the other players who tried to hit on you. _He_ especially was particularly ferocious.” Kise chuckled, remembering his first days with the Teiko basketball club as a member of the Generation of Miracles.

 

“When Sei’s parents were still…together—” Tamaki said carefully, trying not to use the word ‘divorce’. “—and when my parents were still… _around—”_ Tamaki looked sad at this. “—they were often busy, and thus, both Sei and I were often left in Aunt Yuki’s restaurant. But as she had a business to run then, it isn’t like she can take care of us. Thus, Sei and I often spent our time playing rounds of basketball at the nearby court by ourselves.” She glanced over at the nearby street basketball court, and Kagami has to duck to prevent himself from getting discovered by his particularly observant teammate. “At that time, we were around five or six years old then. That’s where we started basketball, and where our love for the game stemmed from.”

 

“Street basketball.” Kise stated, and Tamaki nodded.

 

“Unlike Midorima-kun, Kise-kun and even Murasakibara-kun, we didn’t start off playing ‘official basketball’. The basketball that Sei and I learned is from street basketball. In other words, a game with no rules and no limits. That’s where Sei and I both developed our play styles from.”

 

Kise was silent for several moments, remembering the fearsome play style of the captain of the Generation of Miracles. It isn’t as elegant as Midorima, or as feral as Aomine, and neither is it an absolute style of defence and blocking like Murasakibara, but it is still fearsome on its own.

 

Japan’s strongest point guard, Akashi Seijuro.

 

Even Tamaki’s play style before she had developed her misdirection style…

 

In the sport of basketball, it is difficult to circulate shots or passes when you are moving, especially at high speeds, yet Tamaki can do it with no problem at all. Most people have assumed by now that the nickname of ‘the phantom player’ had come about _after_ Tamaki had started developing her misdirection style. But in actual fact, it had already come about even _before_ it.

 

Her original play style utilises _speed._

 

In other words, Tamaki is moving so quickly that shots are made and passes are circulated even before the opposing team realises what is going on. Her own team also has to pay close attention to the ball as well, or they could very well miss a pass made by Tamaki.

 

While Akashi’s play style is fearsome, Tamaki’s style is more elegant.

 

“We both went to Teiko because it is near both our homes, and it has a good reputation for the sports clubs. Sei was so eager to see just what the basketball club was like that he somehow managed to keep himself up the entire night, thus oversleeping on the first day of school.” Tamaki rolled her eyes, and Kise chuckled, finding it difficult to imagine their serious captain acting like that once upon a time. And then again, Tamaki is the only one whom Akashi shows his true self around. The both of them changed after the incident in second year, and when Tamaki’s parents have passed away. She used to express a lot more emotion before that, and even smiled more. “We were both excited to be able to come to Teiko. But the basketball club…wasn’t quite what we expected.”

 

**XXXXXX**

_~First Year of Teiko Middle School, Spring~_

 

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Akashi wailed as he ran down the street with his cousin close behind him, his school bag bumping against his legs as he did so. “We’re going to be _laaaate_ for the entrance ceremony!”

 

A bit of toast is in his mouth whilst his hands were busy knotting the necktie around his neck, but it is obvious that he has _completely_ no idea how to tie it. Before middle school, he never had any chance to wear a tie, and his new middle school uniform now actually comes with a _blazer._

 

Compared to his elementary school’s uniform of an orange shirt and black shorts with a flat straw hat known as a boater, he prefers his middle school’s uniform, as it doesn’t make him look like some idiot. His red hair doesn’t go very well with orange either, unfortunately. And neither does his cousin’s light blue hair.

 

Teiko’s boys wore a pale green collared shirt beneath a white blazer and black pants, with a dark green necktie to go with it. The girls wear a similar style, but only with a dark green butterfly tie in place of the necktie that the boys wore.

 

Behind him, his cousin looked annoyed. _“I_ wasn’t the one who slept through my alarm, was I?” Tamaki asked dangerously. “And just because you live down the street from me doesn’t mean that I can wake you up the moment that I woke up!”

 

“Whatever!” Akashi groaned, as they rounded around a corner, _still_ trying to knot his necktie, and the gates of Teiko Middle School came into view. Tamaki and Akashi have both seen the school only once, when their parents wanted to view the school for themselves, like most parents.

 

Teiko is a well-known name for their sports clubs, and that is one of the reasons why the two cousins wanted to come here, with the other reason being that this is probably the _only_ school that has a good name and a good reputation for sports clubs being near both their homes.

 

Unlike most middle schools, the walls of the school buildings of Teiko were painted lime green, with a clock tower right in the middle. The school buildings were also separated into different sections. One section is meant for the classrooms, the second section is meant for the sports facilities like the gyms and such, whilst the third section is meant for the offices of the school – the teachers’ lounge, the Student Council office, the janitor’s room, and even the principal’s office were all located in the third section.

 

Teiko had a relatively large courtyard as well, with a stone fountain in the middle of it. The students tend to hang around the courtyard during their lunch breaks, and there is even an Olympic sized indoor swimming pool located inside the second section.

 

And surprisingly, the school grounds were empty of students.

 

“Did we miss the entrance ceremony?” Akashi wailed, rushing into the school, and Tamaki looked annoyed.

 

 _‘Of course we did! What time do you think it is now?’_ she thought irritably even as the clock tower chimed eight times – eight o’clock. _‘I knew that I should have gone on ahead instead of trying to help Aunt Yuki to wake your lazy ass up!’_

 

The guard standing at the gates smiled at the two cousins even as they rushed in. “Overslept?” he asked sympathetically. “You’ve just missed the entrance ceremony. But don’t worry. You should go and check on your class placements outside the first gym.”

 

It didn’t take the two of them long to find the first gym, as the both of them have explored the school thoroughly on the day when their parents were here at Teiko to see the school for themselves.

 

A large crowd of students were crowded outside the first gym where three notice boards were outside it, with lists pinned to it that Tamaki was sure were the class placements of the freshmen.

 

“I can’t see it over their heads.” Akashi frowned, standing on tiptoes to try to look over the sea of heads, but to no avail.

 

“Well, I’m not going to try to fight my way to the front.” Tamaki stated, even as she took her cousin’s undone necktie in her hands, and started knotting it for him. “Let’s just wait for the crowd to thin out.”

 

A shadow fell on Tamaki just then, and she looked up only to see a familiar purple haired giant wearing Teiko’s uniform, with a lollipop in his mouth. Several students were giving him startled looks, and Tamaki caught the words of ‘big’, ‘is he really a freshman?’, among many others.

 

Tamaki gave a small smile to an old friend of hers and her cousin’s, seeing as how Murasakibara Atsushi had been a classmate of theirs back in their old elementary school after he had transferred into their class during their final year.

 

“Atsushi-kun.” Tamaki greeted.

 

“Hime-chan.” Murasakibara mumbled around his lollipop. “Aka-chin.” He greeted the redhead. “Didn’t see you both at the entrance ceremony earlier. Did you oversleep?” Akashi didn’t bother with a reply, and Murasakibara grinned. “Well, your class placements…” Murasakibara looked over the sea of heads, and since he is so tall, he could see it properly. “Aka-chin is with me in 1-A. Hime-chan is in 1-B.”

 

“Well, we’ll meet up for lunch later then.” Tamaki told a disgruntled Akashi and a happy Murasakibara even as she departed from the gym, heading towards the first section to find her classroom.

 

The freshmen classrooms were all located on the same level, and even with the number of excited students around, Tamaki found her classroom with no problem. In fact, even as she slid the door opened, she noted that there were already a few students present in the classroom, but they paid no attention to her. Or rather, chances are that they probably _didn’t_ notice her.

 

Tamaki sighed inwardly to herself at this. Her astonishingly lack of friends throughout her school years before middle school isn’t really her fault, per se. It’s just that Tamaki herself is difficult enough to notice as it is, what with her quiet and aloof nature. As far as she knew, the only ones outside her parents and aunt who could notice her easily is only her cousin.

 

Sure, this trait of hers helps a lot in basketball as well, but sometimes, it can get annoying, especially when a few classmates mistook her as a ghost during elementary school, and that’s when all the rather cruel jokes started.

 

Tamaki made her way down the aisle, approaching a back seat by the window, with the seat being just in front of a tan boy with short dark blue hair who is staring out of the window.

 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” Tamaki asked softly.

 

The boy jumped about a mile in the air, and slid his chair backwards, clutching at his chest like he had just suffered from a heart attack.

 

“W-Who are you? When did you get here?” he stammered. “A-Are you some sort of ghost?”

 

Tamaki raised an eyebrow, showing no expression outwardly whilst inwardly, she is sighing to herself. Is she really going to face this same question at every new school that she goes to?

 

“Ghosts don’t appear in broad daylight,” she answered bluntly. “And I’ve been here from the start. Is this seat taken?” She asked again.

 

The boy wheezed for a few moments before seeming embarrassed at his outburst, especially with the way that the few students in the classroom have been staring at him like he’s some alien.

 

“Sorry. Yeah, you can have the seat,” he muttered, a faint blush on his cheeks, visible even with his tan. “I’m Aomine Daiki.” He grinned at her, showing his brilliant teeth, holding out an outstretched hand.

 

Tamaki gave a small smile, receiving the handshake. “Kuroko Tamaki.”

 

* * *

Aomine couldn’t help it. He laughed, inviting some odd looks from his fellow freshmen as he walked down the classroom hallway with Tamaki, even as the final bell for the day went off, his bag slung over one shoulder, and a basketball tucked beneath one arm.

 

The first three days of school are usually more of an ice breaker kind of thing for the students, particularly the freshmen, as the students all try to get back into the routine of school, and for the freshmen to get used to their middle school life.

 

“So you’re saying that you tend to slip past people’s notice because of your lack of presence?” Aomine chuckled, finding the situation quite funny now, recalling just how he was nearly startled out of his skin just a few hours ago.

 

Tamaki sighed. “Aomine-kun, you’re laughing too much,” she reprimanded.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Aomine chuckled.

 

He then quickly changed the topic, noticing that Tamaki seems to be getting a little annoyed. After years of having dealt with Satsuki, he had quite a few guidelines to follow when dealing with girls. Rule No. 01: Never insult a girl. They have a surprisingly long term memory concerning vengeance and grudges, the complete opposite of how a guy’s mind works.

 

“So looks like we have to pick our clubs.” Aomine commented, glancing at the list in Tamaki’s hand that was given out to every student in their class earlier by their form teacher. It is a list of the various clubs in the school, and where their booths are located for club orientation that day. It isn’t really _required_ for them to join a club, like what their teacher had explained, but it’ll be good for them to have one. “Well, what are you going to join?”

 

The tanned teen doesn’t know what’s wrong with him, since the only girl whom he even hangs around with is his childhood friend Momoi Satsuki who acts more like an older sister to him—a _bossy_ older sister, though he would never say that to her face if he values his life.

 

Most girls looked disgusted with him the moment that he started talking about blonde babes and big boobs, but Tamaki only looked amused at this and muttered something about ‘being boys’ typical behaviour’. He likes hanging around with the quiet blue haired girl – she is different from other girls, and isn’t rowdy or _loud._ Ouch. And just her mere presence alone helps to calm him down.

 

Tamaki didn’t answer for a minute as she let her eyes wander towards the sports section of the list. “I was thinking basketball,” she said at last.

 

Aomine was surprised. “Are you serious? I didn’t think that I’d ever meet another girl that is as crazy over basketball like Satsuki. You’ll probably get along with her,” he said. He then frowned. “But is there even a girls’ basketball team in Teiko? I don’t remember seeing any.”

 

“Well, there is no rule against a girl actually joining a boys’ team, so if there isn’t a girls’ team, then I’ll just join the boys’ team then.” Tamaki shrugged unconcernedly, ignoring Aomine’s gobsmacked expression. “And if that basketball is of any indication, then you’re probably going to join the basketball club too.” She added, glancing at the basketball beneath Aomine’s arm.

 

Aomine grinned. “Damn right!” he said. “I think that they’re receiving registrations over at the first gym.” He mused. “You meeting anyone first?” He asked, suddenly aware that Tamaki might have her own friends.

 

To his surprise, Tamaki shook her head. “Only my cousin. And knowing him, he has probably forgotten all about me, and had gone off straight to the gym to sign up for the basketball club as well, considering the fact that I hadn’t seen him when we passed by classroom 1-A earlier.” She looked annoyed.

 

Aomine laughed. “I think I’m going to like you—and your cousin,” he snickered, receiving several weird looks from the nearby students even as they headed straight to the second section where the first gym is located – the same place where the entrance ceremony was held just that morning.

 

The doors of the first gym were all opened, showing the basketball court with the shiny floors, and the goals. There were even several students in Teiko basketball club’s light blue and white jerseys. And there were even two tables inside the gym by the side, with four seniors sitting at the tables, taking down the names of new club members. There was even quite a large crowd both outside and inside the gym – most probably freshmen here to sign up for the basketball club.

 

But Tamaki and Aomine were focused on none of these.

 

They were more concerned with the _game_ that is currently happening on the courts—if you could even call it that. One team seems to be made up of the current regulars on the basketball team – judging by their light blue and white basketball jerseys. And the other team seems to be made up of freshmen in sports attires, as one of their members was one of their new classmates in class 1-B.

 

One of the freshmen was on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain, whilst another player was by his side, concern on his face. There were angry looks on the faces of several of the students standing around, but no one seemed to dare to go up against the seniors.

 

“What is going on?” Aomine asked a nearby freshman with green hair and glasses, bandages around his left hand for some reason, and he is carrying a small bear with him.

 

The teen looked at him oddly, pushing his glasses up his nose with his left hand before answering. “They asked for a friendly match with the seniors,” he answered. “And they’re pretty good, even managing to get at least twenty points ahead of the seniors.” He jerked his chin towards the scoreboard where both Aomine and Tamaki saw the scores on the board was _38-15,_ with the freshmen team in the lead. “And well…” The green haired teen coughed into his hand, and an angry look appeared on his face for only a second before fading away again. “Apparently, the seniors didn’t take it too well, and thus, resorted to…er… _rough play.”_

 

Tamaki isn’t stupid. She understood immediately what their fellow freshman was trying to tell them, and she narrowed her eyes.

 

“Why didn’t anyone get the teachers?” she asked, and the green haired teen looked at her oddly, as if just noticing that she is there.

 

“I guess that you hadn’t heard,” he mused. “The current regulars of the first string that they are playing against now are the sons of some of the members of the School Board – the financial side, to be exact. That’s why no one had the guts to stand against them. Their parents could easily cause some problems for the school. Though between you and me…” He lowered his voice. “I doubt that their parents were even _aware_ of their sons’ behaviour in the basketball club.”

 

Tamaki narrowed her eyes dangerously at the seniors on the court. She is seriously starting to get _pissed._

 

One of the seniors, apparently the captain, stood over the downed freshman, an arrogant smirk on his face, a basketball in his hand. “Well? Where’s all your big talk now? Can’t get up?” he sneered.

 

“That’s playing dirty!” Some student within the crowd shouted angrily, and there were murmurs of agreement.

 

“Why don’t you play it fair and square if you think you’re so good?” Another student shouted.

 

“Silence!” Another regular roared. “You freshmen should know your place! In the basketball club, our word is law! You don’t go against us!”

 

“If you think you’re so good, then have a taste of this!” The captain growled, throwing the basketball in his hand straight at the downed freshman.

 

The ball never hit it’s intended target, as it was quickly smacked away by an extremely _angry_ blue haired girl who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of her fellow freshman, her left arm outstretched because of the action of hitting the ball away.

 

“What the—! Where did you come from?” The captain was bewildered.

 

The other surrounding students whispered to their friends.

 

“Did you notice her?”

 

“Where did she come from?”

 

“Don’t tell me, is she some sort of ghost or ninja?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

Aomine paled upon seeing that Tamaki had vanished from his side all of a sudden, and is currently in the danger zone. “Tamaki! What are you doing?” he cried out, and even the green haired teen seems concerned about the girl’s safety.

 

Both of them missed the sudden pale face of a redhead standing just ten paces away from them, or a purple haired giant that is next to the redhead.

 

The captain glared down at the small girl who is standing protectively in front of her fellow freshman, as another player on the freshmen team quickly took him away to one side, both of them nodding gratefully to Tamaki. They looked startled however, at her sudden appearance from ‘out of nowhere’.

 

“You got a problem, girlie?” The captain sneered at Tamaki, and her eye twitched. _Girlie?_

 

“What you’re playing now…is not basketball.” Tamaki stated, glaring at the captain with such ferocity that even Aomine was surprised. Tamaki looked _pissed._ “Basketball isn’t a tool to hurt people.”

 

The watching freshmen cheered her on.

 

“You said it!”

 

“Go tell him!”

 

“What did you say?” The captain roared, grabbing Tamaki by her collar, and the enraged shouts from the watching freshmen increased.

 

Aomine was about to move into the gym to help the blue haired girl. But before he can even move another step, a hand landed on the captain’s shoulder, and the guy turned to look over his shoulder only to gape at a towering purple haired freshman standing behind him who is glaring at him.

 

“Let her go.” Murasakibara Atsushi demanded, all signs of playfulness and his usual child-like behaviour gone.

 

A hand grabbed the captain’s arm just then and squeezed it _hard,_ attracting his attention, and the senior then turned his attention back towards the front only to see a scary looking redhead glowering at him, his red and gold eyes threatening to drill holes into his head.

 

“Hey. Take your filthy hand off her before I cut it off.” Akashi Seijuro threatened, and a pair of shiny and sharp scissors appeared in his left hand like magic. And by the sounds and looks of it, he definitely isn’t kidding.

 

“You think you freshmen can just waltz in here and start demanding things?” The captain snarled, feeling his courage start to return as he glanced at his fellow regulars (and fellow bullies).

 

If it’s even possible, Akashi looked even more pissed off.

 

“Are you deaf? I said, _take your filthy hand off her!”_ Akashi snarled, actually stabbing the scissors towards the hand of the captain grabbing his cousin. Wanting to preserve his arm, the captain immediately withdrew his hand just in time. The redhead then moved protectively in front of Tamaki, still looking pissed. “You lay a finger on her again, and the next time, I’ll cut that limb off.” He threatened, still with scissors in hand.

 

The basketball club regulars looked a little uneasy at that tone, and at that sharp scissors. What is with this kid? Is he some sort of psychopath?

 

The captain looked angry. “Are you threatening me?” he growled. “I can make your lives very miserable in this school.”

 

“I like to see you try!” Akashi growled before he stomped out of the gym, with the surrounding students making way for him, parting ways for him rather like Moses parting the Red Sea. Murasakibara walked after him, his long strides making it easy for him to catch up to the redhead’s fast ones. Tamaki followed after them, jogging after the two males.

 

The blue haired girl spotted a bewildered looking Aomine and a rather confused looking green haired teen beside him, and she bowed to the both of them politely before running after her cousin and his friend.

 

_“Sei!”_

 

**XXXXXX**

Kise was silent.

 

He did wonder a few times when he had entered Teiko in his second year why it is a second year who is the basketball club captain, and not a senior. And of the hundred plus members in their club, there is not one who is a senior.

 

“So what happened after that?” Kise asked. “I mean, Teiko won the first National championship, right? That’s when the Generation of Miracles made their debut, I recall. You guys must have done something.”

 

Tamaki was quiet for several moments. “Yeah, we did,” she said. “Sei was _so_ furious at that time that he was nearly spitting fire. And come to think of it, it must be from _that time_ when he started carrying a scissors around with him. Apparently, Sei got the idea that it intimidates people. He only had that scissors with him that day as he packed it into his bag by mistake.”

 

Kise sweat dropped. So the number of death threats on his life throughout middle school is for intimidation purposes? Does their former captain really have a few screws loose like what the rumours around the school were saying?

 

“How did you reform the basketball club?” Kise asked, changing the topic quickly. He has no desire to spend the day talking about their former captain and his weird tendencies to _stab_ people who do not listen to him with a pair of _scissors._

 

Tamaki gave a small smile. “It took us some time to get Sei to calm his head down first though,” she said. “He was angry after seeing what the regulars at that time wanted to do to a bunch of freshmen just because they’re younger and better than them at basketball. And of course, the fact that the captain at that time had threatened me didn’t help any matters.”

 

Kise frowned. The captain at that time is a very lucky guy to have graduated when Kise had started at Teiko, as second year after the incident had occurred is when the Generation of Miracles have all started acting like a group of mama bears protecting their cubs. In this case, Tamaki.

 

Let’s just say that the captain will be lucky to be alive once the Generation of Miracles are done with him.

 

“And well, Sei wasn’t happy either when he saw how the seniors ‘played’.” Tamaki said sarcastically, making air quotes. “He might have some… _violent tendencies,_ but Sei isn’t violent by nature. He values a fair game, and he hates players who use rough play.”

 

Kise blinked. So that’s why Akashi was so _furious_ back in second year with Hanamiya Makoto’s team. The blonde had sworn at that time that the redhead captain was nearly spitting fire like an angry dragon after the coach had carried Tamaki to the hospital.

 

“‘That is not basketball’.” Tamaki stated. “That’s what he had said, and what I had felt too at that time. To have the game that he loves being violated like that, Sei wasn’t happy. Thus, he came up with a plan.” Tamaki glanced at Kise. “A plan to create a new basketball club from scratch, and to demolish the old one.”

 

**XXXXXX**

_~First Year of Teiko Middle School, Spring~_

 

“Sei, calm down!”

 

Tamaki finally managed to catch up to her cousin and the purple haired giant in the courtyard of the school, feeling pretty much out of breath. Sure, she feels angry with how the seniors have treated the freshmen players as well, but this is actually the first time that she had seen her cousin getting _this_ pissed.

 

“You’re telling me to calm down after seeing _that?”_ Akashi demanded, gesturing with his hand into the direction of the first gym where they have just came from.

 

“It doesn’t help anyone if you’re angry.” Tamaki told him sensibly. “Cool your head down!” Akashi took in several deep breaths before his eyes lost the angry look. “Better?”

 

Akashi nodded. “That…is not basketball,” he said quietly. “No way is _that_ basketball.”

 

“What are you going to do, Aka-chin? Are you still going to join the club?” Murasakibara asked, popping a few gummie bears into his mouth.

 

“No way,” was Akashi’s quick reply. “I got a better idea.” Tamaki decided that she didn’t like that evil glint in her cousin’s eyes. “I’m going to make them rue the day that they decided to play _that_ kind of basketball. We’ll make our own team.” He declared.

 

Tamaki blinked. “Huh?”

 

“Sounds interesting,” said a voice behind them, and all three turned around only to see Aomine with the green haired teen from earlier. “Mind if we join in?”

 

Akashi frowned. “For starters, who are you?” he asked bluntly.

 

“Aomine Daiki. Class 1-B. Nice to meet you.” Aomine waved.

 

The boy next to him adjusted his glasses with his left hand. “Midorima Shintaro. Class 1-D. Nice to meet you,” he said politely. “So I’m a little interested to hear about this…idea of yours. A new varsity team?” He asked with interest. “You do realise that the current regulars are the sons of the members of the School Board?”

 

“That’s why we have to do this in public and in full view of everyone.” Akashi had an evil grin on his face. “There are five of us, so that means the number for a full team in basketball matches are met. We’ll challenge them, with the stakes being that whichever team that wins will have the right to be the varsity team and lead the club however that we wants to. The losing team can never join the basketball club ever again.”

 

“And what makes you think that the School Board will even agree to this, or the players themselves?” Aomine asked.

 

Tamaki gulped inwardly when she saw the glint in her cousin’s eyes at this question. That glint usually means that Sei is planning something. And whenever Sei is planning something, someone _always_ ends up unhappy.

**XXXXXX**

“And did the School Board agree?” Kise asked with interest.

 

“Not at first. But then Sei somehow managed to pull out a video recording of _that_ match during orientation day and showed it to the entire School Board,” said Tamaki, chuckling as she remembered how the faces of the regulars at that time had looked then. “I thought that the director of the School Board is going to explode when she saw what her son—who is also ironically the _captain_ at that time—had done, or _tried_ to do to a freshman, and then afterwards, to me. The other School Board members weren’t too happy either. As the regulars at that time were notorious school bullies, their victims were forced to keep their mouths shut with the threat of being kicked out of school. That’s why no one dared to report them.”

 

“So the challenge match went on then.” Kise wisely deduced, and Tamaki nodded.

 

“We got rather a large turnout, and I’m not surprised. The basketball club regulars aren’t too popular in Teiko then,” she said. “It was a total slaughter, with game count of 115 to 25. Apparently, they’re better at intimidation and bullying than actual basketball skills. And as the School Board were all present too, along with the principal, they can’t resort to their dirty tricks to ‘win’ matches like how they usually do.”

 

Tamaki fell silent for several moments, remembering that first year. “So Sei got his wish. He got named captain, and the rest of us who played in that match got named as first string regulars. It got busy after that, as we were arranging tryouts to determine the positioning strings for the other members. At that time, we got quite a few problems from the seniors, particularly from the ‘lapdogs’ of the former regulars. They made the worst mistake of their lives when they tried to pick on me. Unfortunately for them, Murasakibara-kun happened to be passing by, and that ends the matter. Sei then decided that he had enough, and kicked out the players who are in league with _them._ And he got quite the discerning eye when trying to tell who are those in league with them, and who isn’t. That includes nearly all the third years – the seniors at that time. We didn’t have a coach then, as the director of the School Board dismissed the old coach, and went about finding another one. It was then when we brought in Satsuki as our manager.”

 

“Oh, Satsuki-cchi?” Kise pondered. “I was wondering how she became the manager. I thought at first it was because of _him._ Because, you know, she _is_ his childhood friend.” He shrugged.

 

“Well, he recommended her, but Satsuki knows her stuff. Even when the coach came, Satsuki is the one to draw up our training regimes, diet plans, and all that.” Tamaki answered. “And you should know by now that she is no ordinary manager. Just how many times has she saved our lives back in middle school?” She reprimanded Kise, defensive of her best female friend since middle school.

 

Kise grinned. “Well, none of the Generation of Miracles are normal or ordinary,” he said. “So the club stabilised after that, right?”

 

Tamaki nodded. Her face then darkened considerably, and she rubbed at her left wrist unconsciously. “Second year… It is when the first changes occurred in the Generation of Miracles.” Kise looked confused. “It is when _all_ of you started changing. It is when _he_ changed. And it is also when…everything started going wrong.”


	6. Your Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise reminiscence about the time when he'd first met Tamaki, and how he had grown to idolise his mentor so much.

_“I won’t lose. Not to anyone.” - Kise Ryota_

**XXXXXX**

“When…we changed?” Kise echoed in confusion, tilting his head to one side. “What do you mean?”

 

Tamaki glanced at her blonde friend. “I doubt that any of you even realised it, especially _him.”_ The blue haired girl looked sad. From behind the fence, Kagami frowned. ‘Him’? “Then again, I’m not surprised either. Many things have happened that year after all, during second year. I didn’t even realise it myself until third year.” Kise said nothing as Tamaki glanced towards the side at the small mini match that a group of boys, most probably middle schoolers, were having among each other. Just a friendly game among friends. She was silent for several moments, just watching the game. “Do you remember the day when you’ve first joined the team?” Tamaki asked at last, turning her attention back towards Kise.

 

The blonde smiled in remembrance of that day. “Of course I do,” he said, smiling fondly as he recalled that memory. “Tamacchi scolded me soundly that day. You refused to allow me entry as an actual player on first string, let alone being a regular, yet you didn’t tell me why, telling me to go and figure it out myself before coming back. I was so angry at that time. I remembered thinking that you can’t be that good, being the only girl on the team. And I didn’t understand what you had meant then.” He admitted, flushing in embarrassment of that day. “But it’s thanks to that that I actually understood just what is it that I lacked, and managed to grow strong—strong enough to actually be a member of the Generation of Miracles.”

 

**XXXXXX**

_~Second Year of Teiko, Spring~_

 

“Sorry, Tamaki-chan, asking you to help me with these!” Momoi Satsuki grinned sheepishly at her best friend as the two girls carried boxes containing wristbands and ankle bands, walking into the first gym where majority of the members of the first and second strings were starting their drills and warm up exercises. The only members of the regulars of the first string that were present were only Aomine and Midorima, both who were performing their own warm up exercises, and occupying their own side of the gym. “Dai-chan is an idiot, running off before I could even ask him to help me carry these to the gym!” She huffed in anger as she glared at her childhood friend who is fortunately on the other side of the gym.

 

“It’s all right. I was heading the same way anyway.” Tamaki reassured her friend before glancing at the wristbands and ankle bands that she could see. “Are these increased weights?” She asked with interest.

 

Satsuki nodded. “You guys seemed to be handling it well enough by now. So I thought that I should increase the weights.” She shrugged. “Might help to increase their speed and stamina.”

 

“Any increase for me, Satsuki?” Tamaki asked, and her friend looked incredulously at her.

 

“You still want _more_ increase?” Satsuki almost groaned. “I swear, you’re as much of a basketball idiot like Dai-chan! If you grow any faster, Tamaki-chan, even _we_ won’t be able to see you when you move! Akashi-kun might have named you the phantom player, but he doesn’t mean it literally!”

 

Tamaki managed a small amused smile at this.

 

Teiko had clinched their first championship medal at the National championship the previous year under the captainship of Akashi Seijuro, _then_ the championship at the Winter Cup. And the fun part is that _all_ the starting members were all first years. They had some fun thrashing their opponents the previous year—all the opponents who have underestimated them just because they’re freshmen, and have then walked off the court, leaving them gaping like goldfish, with the game score usually a full hundred points ahead of their opponents.

 

Talks of Teiko’s team had started circulating around all the other schools after they’ve _breezed_ through their first National championship, and their very amused coach had even told them that some school had nicknamed them the ‘Generation of Miracles’ because of their unusual and beautiful plays, and because they’re all first years.

 

Aomine had found it very funny, and had said as much. Hence, during the new school year, the number of new students enrolling at Teiko _and_ joining the basketball club had an almost 110 percentage increase, as compared to last year. As a result, the number of fangirls that the ‘Generation of Miracles’ had, had also increased drastically, much to their dismay.

 

Aomine and Tamaki are still in the same class that year in class 2-B, only Satsuki is in their class too. Midorima somehow found himself sharing the same class as Murasakibara in 2-D, much to his annoyance. Akashi found himself in 2-C, and didn’t seem to mind that he isn’t in any of the classes of his friends and teammates.

 

“So?” Satsuki suddenly grinned a Cheshire cat grin, turning towards Tamaki who had a sudden bad feeling. Whenever Satsuki grins _that_ grin, nothing good ever happens. “What do you think of Dai-chan?”

 

Tamaki felt a sudden blush rising up her cheeks, and she turned away quickly. “W-What do you mean?”

 

“Hmm…” Satsuki peered closely at Tamaki, grinning like the cat that had just caught the canary. “Oh, I don’t know. Just that the last time that I was over at his place, his mother told me that Dai-chan simply couldn’t _stop_ talking about you. So?” Satsuki’s grin turned almost predatory. “What do you _really_ think about him?”

 

Fortunately, Tamaki was saved from having to answer by a loud shout that had came from the court that the first string regulars – the Generation of Miracles, were occupying. The blue haired girl looked up only to see her cousin talking with a blonde who looks almost like some sort of model.

 

“Tamaki, come here for a sec!” Akashi called to his cousin.

 

Grateful for an excuse to escape the claws of the cat that the basketball team called their manager and her best friend, Tamaki immediately placed down the box that she was carrying by the side of the court near the bleachers, and almost _ran_ to her cousin.

 

“What is it?” Tamaki asked, glancing at the blonde next to her cousin.

 

She recognised this boy as the new transfer student in 2-A, since nearly every girl in the school had turned into a silly squealing fangirl whenever he is around. And from what she had heard from Satsuki, he had just joined the basketball club earlier that spring, and soon made it into first string, though not as a regular, of course, since her cousin’s standards are hard to reach. It’ll take a lot to impress him in order to make it as a member of the Generation of Miracles.

 

“I’ll make the introductions,” said Akashi, gesturing towards the blonde. “This is Kise Ryota. She is Kuroko Tamaki.” He told the blonde. “She is a regular of the first string. And from today onwards, she’ll be your instructor.”

 

“H-Huh?” Kise cried out. “Why her?”

 

Akashi looked annoyed, obvious only to Tamaki. “Because I said so,” he said curtly. “Besides, coaching is her speciality. I’m counting on you, Tamaki.” He told his cousin before lowering his voice. “Don’t kill him.” He then walked towards the court where the other Generation of Miracles were doing their warm ups. “Let’s start with the drills!”

 

Tamaki glanced at Kise who is looking at her with a doubtful expression and with contempt. Well, this isn’t the first time that a member of the basketball team had doubted her skills just because of her gender. Though any others who had that same doubt were rid of that notion very _very_ quickly. Tamaki might look gentle and look as if she wouldn’t hurt a fly, but she is one damn harsh taskmistress, like what her fellow regulars have complained last year before they had their coach, and both Satsuki and Tamaki were training the team.

 

“Come with me.” Tamaki told Kise, bending down and picking up a lone basketball by her foot. “We’re using another gym.” Kise followed her reluctantly, and Tamaki then approached a group of second string players. “Can one of you come with me? I need your help with something.”

 

The boys jumped, clearly not noticing her, before relaxing when they realised that it’s Tamaki. They exchanged looks with each other before a smiling brunette stepped up, volunteering his services, and Tamaki gestured for him to follow them.

 

The blue haired girl then lead the two boys out of the first gym, and towards the fourth gym which is pretty much empty, as this was mainly used by the members of the third string, and none of them would come this early to train.

 

“So… Now what?” The second string player asked hesitantly, glancing at Tamaki uneasily. Anyone who had been in Teiko for at least a year is bound to have heard just what the famous group of the ‘Generation of Miracles’ are capable of, and what they had done to the previous basketball club before they have formed a new one.

 

Tamaki sighed, still with the basketball beneath one arm. “Stand in the middle, both of you,” she instructed. “And face each other.” They both obeyed, and Tamaki then tossed the ball towards Kise who caught it. “You’re both going to go one-on-one with each other.” She told the two surprised boys. She blew on the whistle around her neck. “Begin!”

 

Kise grinned to himself as the second string player blocked him instantly, not allowing him any leeway, or even anywhere near the goal. The blonde has to admit, he _is_ pretty good, and would probably be promoted to first string in a few months. But unfortunately…

 

Kise made a feint towards the right, with his opponent falling for it, and he then made a dash towards the left when—

 

_Pheet!_

 

The two boys freeze in their movements before turning as one towards the only other person currently present in the gym. Tamaki had the whistle in between her lips as she blew on it, and she had an unreadable expression on her face.

 

“Okay. That’s enough,” she said. “You can return to the first gym now.” She told the second string player who nodded and bowed to her politely before leaving the gym that they are in, closing the door behind him. Tamaki said nothing for several moments as she approached Kise, picking up the basketball that had slipped from the blonde’s fingers earlier, and turned to face him, meeting him in the eye. “This can’t do.” She told him simply.

 

Kise was confused. “Huh?”

 

“You’re playing for the wrong reason.” Tamaki told him sternly. “I see no passion in your play…if you can even call it that.” Is it just Kise, or is there disgust in her tone?

 

“What do you mean?” Kise frowned. What does she mean? Passion? Play? Reason?

 

Tamaki looked at him, an unreadable expression in her eyes before she sighed. “If you have to ask me this question, then you obviously don’t understand it,” she said. “That’s the problem with geniuses like you. You learn things too easily.”

 

Kise frowned. Why is she saying this like it’s a bad thing? “So? What’s the problem then?”

 

Tamaki looked at him. “You still don’t get it?” she asked him, and Kise looked confused. She sighed. “You still don’t understand. You don’t understand the reason for it. The passion.” She threw the basketball towards Kise’s chest, and he caught it with both hands easily. Compared to all the other sports that he had tried before this, the basketball…felt almost too large and foreign in his hands. “The thing that you lack…is the most important thing for a basketball player.” Tamaki told him coldly. “Come back once you realise what is it that you lack. Until then, consider your training on hold. I won’t even consider you a member of the basketball team, let alone a first string player, until you realise just what is it that you lack.”

 

**XXXXXX**

“I must admit, I was angry and confused at that time.” Kise told Tamaki sheepishly, remembering how angry he had been. Come to think of it, it  _did_ seem a little childish back then. “‘What right does she have to tell me that?’ was what I was thinking, among many others. But I just don’t get it. I don’t understand what you meant.” He looked at the street basketball court next to them. “Maybe… Because at that time, I don’t really  _like_ basketball at all.” He admitted. “I only joined the basketball club at that time because I thought I’d found my next challenge.”

 

“At that time, with just one look at you, I can tell immediately that you’re the one type of player that usually, Sei would never permit to be on the team, let alone first string,” said Tamaki. “That’s why I didn’t understand why he agreed to the promotion for you to be on first string in the first place.”

 

Kise was curious. “Is that why he assigned you as my trainer?” he asked. He was honestly curious about it, even to this day. Just why did the captain of the Generation of Miracles assigned a fellow regular to be the personal instructor of a non-regular, even if he is a first string player? Did Akashi see some potential in him?

 

“Who knows?” Tamaki shrugged. “Not even I can read his mind, you know, as much as you and the others think that I could.” Kise grinned, well aware about the rumours around the school about their captain. Some rumours were downright absurd, saying that he is some psychic, and that he has ESP or something, whatever that is. “What did you do then, after I had all but kicked you out?”

 

Kise grinned sheepishly. “Well…”

**XXXXXX**

_~Second Year of Teiko, Spring~_

 

“Like I’m telling you, it’s no use even if you come complaining to me.” Aomine told Kise, annoyed. It is currently lunchtime, and Aomine is balancing nearly a full tray of food in his hands. “Captain made the decision to have Tamaki as your instructor, and it shall stay as such unless he decided otherwise. The captain’s word is law in the club, Kise. Not even the coach can do anything about it.”

 

It had been nearly a week since the ‘talk’ that Tamaki had with Kise, and the blonde had complained to nearly every person that he knew of that would listen. The basketball club members however, were quick to reprimand Kise, telling him that if Tamaki had said that, then she must have a reason for it. Like all the other members of the Generation of Miracles, Tamaki commands some respect among the club members, even for someone as unnoticeable as her.

 

“Then what does she mean by what she said anyway?” Kise cried out. “I don’t get it at all! And she had all but barred me from participating in practice until I can figure out what she meant! Is this some sort of riddle?”

 

Aomine looked at him oddly. “I’ll advise you to listen to her, and listen _carefully.”_ The tanned teen told him. “If Tamaki said that you’re lacking something, then she’s most probably right. There must be a reason why the captain made her your instructor. She might be the only female regular on our team, but don’t underestimate her. She’s strong. If you can’t pass her test, Akashi won’t let you remain in first string, let alone becoming a regular.” Aomine told Kise, much to his horror. “She said that your play is lacking the most important thing. Find out what that is.”

 

“But what is _it?”_ Kise asked in frustration. “That’s what I’ve been trying to figure out for _days!”_

 

“I can’t tell you.” Aomine said. “It is something that you must figure out yourself. But first, let me ask you a question.” Kise perked up at that. “Why do you play basketball?”

 

Kise blinked. “Huh?”

 

“For what reason do you play it?” Aomine asked the confused teen. “Why do you play the sport? Is there a reason you’re playing basketball? Think about it. Tamaki’s questions always had another meaning to it. We kind of figured that out by the time we played in the same team with her for six months.” Aomine admitted before moving away.

 

Kise stared at Aomine’s departing back before staring at his right hand, clenching it slowly into a fist. “The reason that I play basketball…” he muttered.

 

* * *

Due to him transferring during his second year, Kise was held up at the school, having to fill in some forms and handling several other important matters such as school tuition and such, that it was near dusk by the time he was able to leave the school.

 

“I’m tired… And I’m bored…” Kise frowned, walking along the pathway, pondering on what Aomine had told him earlier. Now if only he can just figure out what that girl had meant!

 

The sounds of a ball dribbling on the courts reaches his ears just then, and Kise paused in his tracks, looking into several directions at once before he spotted a street basketball court that he didn’t even notice below him, with a set of stairs leading down to it. And two familiar people were having a one-on-one with each other.

 

_Aomine and Tamaki._

 

Aomine was trying to block Tamaki who had the ball, the girl who was trying to get past him. The tanned teen was waving his arms around, blocking her at every turn, yet he had a cheerful grin on his face as always.

 

“It’s them.” Kise muttered, looking at their practice.

 

Tamaki gave a small smile at her usual practice partner before she dodged beneath his guard and slipped past the taller teen, much to Kise’s surprise. Even before Aomine could turn around, a shot from the three point line was made, and the ball bounced on the floors of the court.

 

Aomine laughed, not feeling upset at least that a girl had slipped past his defences and had scored a shot. “Nice, Tamaki!” he grinned. “You’ve been practicing! Ready for our match against Kitagawa next week?”

 

“Of course.” Tamaki smiled at him. “Just like all of us are. It’s the Inter High now.”

 

Aomine nodded with a grin. “We’ll make it to the Nationals. Just like how we did last year. We’ll be the Number One in Japan again.” He grinned.

 

Kise was silent. As he watched them practice, watched the both of them play, he saw what he had missed before whenever he participated in basketball practices. He saw that their faces…seemed to have _lit_ up whenever their hands touched the ball, whenever they’re just on the courts. They just…seemed different compared to when he saw them around the school or _off court._

 

_I see no passion in your play._

 

Kise stared at his clenched fist. _‘What does she mean?’_

 

* * *

It was Sunday, and rather than laze about his home all day, Kise decided to just take a walk around town. Who knows, he might find something interesting to do, and maybe he can just figure out what that weird girl in his team means.

 

As it is a weekend, the streets are crowded, and rather than walk around and let those girls stare at him with hearts in their eyes, the blonde decided to move to one of the less populated areas. As he did so, he heard a familiar sound that he had long been accustomed to by now.

 

The sound of a ball dribbling against the courts.

 

The blonde saw a street basketball court rather like the one that he saw Aomine and Tamaki using just three nights ago when he was walking home after school. A middle aged woman with brown hair stood in the middle of the court, wearing a white polo tee and black shorts, with a pink whistle hanging around her neck, her hair tied in a high ponytail, a basketball tucked beneath one arm. Several children between the ages of six to twelve stood surrounding her. And there is even a basket with several basketballs in it next to the woman.

 

The woman blew sharply on her whistle, and the children immediately arranged themselves in two neat rows facing each other. She then handed down several basketballs to the children standing in one of the rows before blowing sharply on her whistle again. The children immediately threw the balls towards the kids standing opposite them who caught it simply with both hands without moving. Another blow of the whistle, and the kids threw the balls back to the children who had the balls originally.

 

Kise remembered this practice. It was one of the beginning drills that the manager had started him off, along with all the other newbies, when they’ve just joined the team at the start of spring. Her reasoning being that they need to ‘memorise’ the feel of the ball in their hands, and must know the ball better than they even know themselves before they can even dream of stepping onto the court.

 

“All right, into teams!” The woman called out, clapping her hands. The kids cheered before taking up positions on the court, dumping the balls that they’re holding into the basket containing several other balls. The woman held a ball in her hand, the whistle in between her lips, as two kids stood eagerly, waiting for the ball.

 

Kise blinked. _‘Tip off,’_ he realised. They’re playing a real game now.

 

The whistle was blown, and the game begun.

 

The blonde watched, entranced, as he saw the smiles on the children’s faces, at the cheers and laughter as they got into the game. At the smile on their coach’s face as she watched them just having _fun_ because of the game.

 

_The thing that you lack…is the most important thing for a basketball player._

 

Kise recalled Tamaki’s words to him.

 

“The thing that I lack…”

 

* * *

The bell had just gone off for lunch break just a few moments ago, and Kise made his way towards classroom 2-B where he knew Tamaki would be in. He had passed by her classroom several times and always saw her having her lunch in there with Satsuki and Aomine, each of them with their own bentos.

 

And sure enough, he saw the three of them eating their own bentos, with Aomine joining his desk together with Tamaki’s back window seat, and Satsuki turning her desk around to join Tamaki’s just so that she could join them for lunch. Kise knocked on the classroom door, and all three of them, along with whatever students that are still in the classroom looked up.

 

“Tamaki-san. Can I have a word?” he asked politely.

 

Tamaki eyed him for several moments before placing her chopsticks across her bento box. “I’ll be right back,” she told Aomine and Satsuki who both nodded, as they watched her exit the classroom, turning to face Kise. “Well? Have you found your answer?” She asked him.

 

“The thing that I lack…” Kise closed his eyes briefly.

 

_The blonde watched, entranced, as he saw the smiles on the children’s faces, at the cheers and laughter as they got into the game. At the smile on their coach’s face as she watched them just having **fun** because of the game._

 

“…the thing that I lack is…”

 

_Tamaki looked at him. “You still don’t get it?” she asked him, and Kise looked confused. She sighed. “You still don’t understand. You don’t understand the reason for it. The passion.” She threw the basketball towards Kise’s chest, and he caught it with both hands easily. Compared to all the other sports that he had tried before this, the basketball…felt almost too large and foreign in his hands. “The thing that you lack…is the most important thing for a basketball player.” Tamaki told him coldly._

 

Kise opened his eyes to meet Tamaki’s clear blue ones.

 

_“You’re playing for the wrong reason.” Tamaki told him sternly. “I see no passion in your play…if you can even call it that.” Is it just Kise, or is there disgust in her tone?_

 

“…Passion.” Kise said softly, a soft look entering his eyes, and Tamaki raised an eyebrow. “The love for the game. The most important thing…for a basketball player.”

 

Tamaki smiled gently at him, and Kise was taken aback at this look. She looked…prettier when she smiles. “Correct,” she said. “How long did it take you to figure this out?”

 

“I don’t know.” Kise admitted. “Maybe I actually already knew the answer when I saw you and Aomine-san practicing at the street basketball court that night.”

 

Tamaki raised a brow. “You were there?” she enquired, and Kise nodded. “Tell me what you saw.”

 

“I saw…the love for the game that you both had.” Kise admitted. “I went to one of the basketball practices the other day, even though you refuse to allow me to practice.” Tamaki nodded. “I saw the mock game that the first string regulars had among themselves. I saw the love for the game that _they_ had as well. The smiles on Aomine-san’s face each time he got the ball. The smirks that Midorima had whenever he made a shot. The look in Murasakibara’s eyes each time he blocked a shot. The proud look in the captain’s eyes whenever he scored a basket. The look that you…had whenever you circulated the passes, or even made a shot.” Tamaki smiled. “The passion…that each of you had for the game. You _love_ the game. That’s why you play it.”

 

Tamaki nodded. “Correct,” she said. “And it seems like you understand it now.” Kise nodded silently. “Very well. You passed the first stage.” Kise blinked owlishly. “Is basketball fun to you now?”

 

“Fun?”

 

Tamaki smiled. “Come to practice today,” she said. “And be prepared for it. I got a month to whip you into shape to join the regulars. And the training won’t be easy.” She warned before walking back into her classroom to finish her lunch.

 

Kise grinned. “Sure, Tamacchi!”

**XXXXXX**

“It wasn’t that long after that when we have to assist the second string players with their match, right?” Kise frowned, recalling something of that sort happening after Tamaki had started the  _actual_ instructing process of his training.

 

He winced at the mere memory of it. He could barely move properly for weeks after that!

 

“Well, it was kind of like the trial for you to prove your ability to Sei.” Tamaki explained. “Sure, I can give the recommendations and such to promote you to the first string regulars, but the final decision still lies with him, as it’s the first string regulars that we’re talking about here.”

 

“And well… After that was when…” Kise looked uncomfortable as he shifted uneasily on his feet, glancing at Tamaki who had a dark look on her face. “When your parents…”

 

Tamaki said nothing.

 

Kise remembered that day clearly. It was after he and Tamaki were both instructed to assist the second string players with some school that he can’t remember the name of now. When they returned to school with a victory, Midorima had approached the both of them, informing Tamaki that she had been recalled back home, and that Akashi had received a phone call, and had ran off almost instantly after that.

 

Tamaki wasn’t seen in school or practice for three days after that, and neither was Akashi. And when Akashi had returned, he informed the team that Tamaki’s parents were involved in a car accident and had passed away. The blue haired girl had changed after that, growing a lot quieter than before, and her gentle smiles were rarely seen after that.

 

“Second year…” Tamaki spoke at last, rubbing at her left wrist unconsciously. “It was when everything went wrong.”

 

“The Winter Cup.” Kise muttered, and Tamaki nodded.

 

Kagami frowned from behind his hiding place. _‘What happened?’_ he wondered.

 

Teiko’s match against Hanamiya Makoto’s team during the Winter Cup was during the championship tournament. As usual, Satsuki had gotten the necessary information on the team, and whatever information that she had gathered had her worried. No one on the Teiko team had actually anticipated that Hanamiya would play as dirty as he did.

 

It was during the match when everyone realised just _how_ is it that a middle class school could actually reach the championship match of the Winter Cup.

 

Two words: _dirty play._

 

And to anyone who knew the Generation of Miracles during their freshman year knew that it’s the one play style that they detest above everything else, as it reminds them so much of the seniors that they have tried so hard to kick out.

 

And when the coach had carried Tamaki to the hospital after Hanamiya had shattered her wrist, telling the team to continue playing, and subbing Akashi in to take Tamaki’s place, Kise could have sworn that the captain is nearly spitting fire. Akashi is already scary enough to begin with, especially with his red and gold eyes. But add that with his fiery temper that only comes out when someone hurts his cousin, and you’ll have one scary dragon on your hands.

 

Teiko ended up crushing Hanamiya Makoto’s team with 258 to 112. They barely made any movements to accept the usual after match greeting, every single one of the regulars giving the opposing team dirty looks before rushing off straight to the hospital. And the moment that they knew what had happened to Tamaki, Kise and Murasakibara have to restrain Akashi from leaving the hospital to hunt down Hanamiya to kill him, though not that Aomine is any better.

 

The Generation of Miracles didn’t come to practice for a week after that, which is completely understandable. And nothing could pry Akashi away from his cousin, especially since he started acting like an overprotective older brother after Tamaki had lost her parents. That only grew worse after Hanamiya had injured her so badly _right in front of him._

 

And when Tamaki finally had the cast of her left hand taken off, the doctor had then dealt the final blow: that she could no longer use her left hand, and that also means the end of her basketball life.

 

Tamaki vanished from the hospital after that.

 

“What happened that night?” Kise asked suddenly, obviously thinking of that night too. It is the night when every single member of the Generation of Miracles received a panicked SOS message from Akashi, asking them to help find Tamaki.

 

**XXXXXX**

_~Second Year of Teiko, Winter~_

 

Aomine Daiki laid flat on his back on the bed in his room, one arm tucked beneath his head, as he stared up at his ceiling. He raised his right hand above him, partially covering his view, only able to see his ceiling through the parted fingers of his right hand.

 

 _‘I wonder… Is Tamaki all right?’_ Aomine wondered to himself.

 

Akashi had seemed worried about his cousin and didn’t want to leave her alone. As such, he had missed school for a week straight, getting Midorima to get his class work from his classmates and to deliver it to him at the hospital. And for the first time in his life, Midorima didn’t complain about having to do such meaningless tasks. All of the Generation of Miracles were worried about their female teammate, and furious that such a thing had happened right beneath their noses.

 

Both their coach and even Satsuki actually have to excuse them from training until they cool down, as there is just no way that they could actually practice with their current dark moods. Well, not that there is any guarantee that Aomine would actually _come_ to practice. It usually took Tamaki coaxing him to actually convince him to come. And even then, it is obvious to his teammates that Aomine is barely trying.

 

Everyone knew that Tamaki is annoyed over this, and also a tad bit concerned, as even Aomine wasn’t as cheerful as he once was after the finals of the Nationals. And when the Winter Cup tournament begun, he seemed to have more mood swings than a woman on PMS!

 

The incident with Hanamiya had Akashi kicking at anyone who even got on his bad side, except for the Generation of Miracles. And then again, all of them are in a foul mood as well. It is fortunate that the coach and Satsuki have barred them all from practice until they cool down, or they’ll probably traumatise the entire team. Nearly the entire school had heard of what had happened, and already, Tamaki’s classmates have passed several get well cards to Satsuki, asking her to pass them on to the blue haired girl.

 

There was a message tone from his phone just then, and Aomine reached over to his bedside table and read the message. It was from Akashi.

 

_‘Tama left the hospital. Help me find her!’_

 

* * *

 

It started to pour with rain soon after Aomine left the house after receiving Akashi’s message, wearing only a long sleeved black shirt, dark jeans and a black fur trimmed coat, carrying only his phone with him. But the blue haired girl isn’t picking up at all.

 

He knew where Tamaki would have gone to, and he made a beeline straight towards it.

 

The street basketball court where Tamaki and he have always trained at to perfect their moves. Probably, there is no one on the basketball team who have trained as long and as hard as they do.

 

Even as he approached the steps that lead down to the street basketball court, Aomine could distinctly hear the sounds of a basketball and the sounds of a ball rebounding against the board of the goal. The tanned teen approached the steps of the stairs, and soon saw Tamaki standing in the court, wearing a dark blue shirt with dark jeans and a black jacket.

 

She was completely drenched through, and there is a basketball in her hand. Aomine felt his heart almost clench in pain as he saw a distraught look on her face as she took aim with the ball in her left hand. Even before the ball could leave her hand, Aomine saw her left hand twitch, and the ball hit the board beside the hoop.

 

Aomine bit on his lip. He remembered what Akashi had told them what the doctor had told him.

 

_She had lost all feeling in her hand. She can’t control the movements of it as well as she could use to, and she can’t even gather any strength in that hand any longer._

 

Tamaki’s play style relies a lot on her flexibility. Her speed isn’t the only factor in her play style. Her flexibility is another. Now that she has lost the usage of her hand, and given the fact that she is _left handed,_ what is she going to do? She loved basketball more than anything in the world. Telling her that she can no longer play basketball is as good as telling her not to breathe.

 

“No… No…”

 

Aomine almost felt his heart break at the pained whimpers coming from the small girl that the entire team had sworn to protect after Hanamiya had injured her as badly as he did. The tanned teen didn’t even realise that he had already started walking down the stairs, and grabbed Tamaki by her right wrist.

 

“Tamaki!” Aomine shouted.

 

“Leave me alone!” Tamaki shouted at him through tear filled eyes, and Aomine was taken aback. Tamaki had _never_ raised her voice at anyone. Not even when Kise was fooling around a little too much for their liking, and not even when she was really pissed off. She had never shouted. She barely spoke at a volume above her normal tone. And Tamaki rarely gets pissed as well. “He’s lying. Sei is lying. It can’t be true… They’re lying.” Tamaki picked up the basketball by her foot, holding it in her left hand that is starting to tremble. “I can still play…” Her voice is starting to waver. “I…can still play…”

 

It almost broke Aomine’s heart to see her like this.

 

Gentle kind hearted Tamaki who never raised her voice, and always helped others that needed a willing hand. Even before Kise had become a regular, he had admitted that Tamaki is the best instructor that he could ask for. She never got impatient with him, never got angry with him. She lead him through step-by-step patiently, making sure that he learns everything that he needs to, making sure that he reaches his potential.

 

Even Aomine himself. Even when he started finding basketball boring because of the lack of challenges, and started skipping out on training, Tamaki never got angry with him. Sure, she got annoyed with him at times, but she never raised her voice.

 

She never gave up on him.

 

“It’s enough!” Aomine shouted, tugging on her right wrist, and wrapping his arms around her. “It’s enough… You’ll only injure yourself further if you carry on this way!”

 

He felt more than heard Tamaki crying into his chest, even as he lowered them both gently to the ground, not caring that the rainwater was soaking through his jeans. Aomine tightened his hold on Tamaki even as she cried.

 

“I…can’t use my hand any longer… I can’t play anymore…”

 

“It’s all right.” Aomine said, trying to convince himself more than Tamaki. He knew that it’s a lie. How is everything going to be okay? “Everything will be all right. Everything will be all right…” He told her, his voice shaking, even as he pressed his nose into her damp hair. “It’s going…to be okay…”

 

**XXXXXX**

“Tamacchi?” Kise voiced out.

 

“It’s…nothing.” Tamaki shook her head.

 

The blonde looked at the blue haired girl. Tamaki changed drastically after that, he remembered. Hanamiya’s attack on her is bad enough. But learning that her dominant hand was crippled as a result, and that she can no longer play basketball is an even bigger blow. The blue haired girl never smiled anymore after that, and they’ll be lucky if they can get more than an expressionless look from her.

 

Two weeks later, Akashi finally had enough and dragged Tamaki down to the first gym, telling her that he refuse to accept her resignation. Kise has no idea where Akashi even got this idea from, but he somehow stumbled across the idea of a ‘misdirection style’, and taught Tamaki the basics of it, leaving it to Tamaki to make up her own style from it as she goes along.

 

It wasn’t easy at first, as Tamaki was still trying to get used to using her right hand instead of her left, but she soon got a grasp of it. The blue haired girl had always been fast, and difficult to notice as it is, and the entire team soon realised what a lethal weapon this could be in a match during their first match during spring of their third year.

 

Tamaki and the rest of the Generation of Miracles have spent three months practicing their plays around Tamaki’s new style, and that is when the whole ‘light’ and ‘shadow’ thing had came about. At that time, Kise had seen Aomine smile for the first time in a long time. But that soon changed as well by the time they played into the Nationals.

 

Was that when he changed? Or when _all_ of them had changed?

 

“The team was there for me throughout everything, and I am thankful for it,” said Tamaki. “But all of you changed drastically in third year. All of you…grew too strong. Thinking back on it, I think it’s probably…because of me.” Kise opened his mouth to protest, but Tamaki didn’t let him. “And I know why without even asking. None of you want a repeat incident of _that_ to happen again.” She looked at Kise straight in the eye. “After I changed my play style, one of you will always be covering me. I never got anything worse than a sprain in matches after that.”

 

Tamaki looked towards the street basketball court by their side before turning her attention back towards Kise. “You asked me why I left. During our third year, at the last National finals, I look at our team – at the Generation of Miracles, and I see…the original team that we’d destroyed back in our freshman year.” She told the blonde. “It is true that we never hurt our opponents with violent basketball. But what we did… Is it any different?” She asked. “We humiliate our opponents, destroying their wills to play, even dismantling them to the point that we make them hate basketball as much as we do. That’s why… After the last Nationals final, I left. I can’t stand playing a game like that. I can’t stand seeing the team like that. We were the best of the best, standing at the top of middle school basketball. But did we enjoy it? Tell me, Kise-kun.” Tamaki looked at the startled blonde. “During our third year, can you honestly tell me if you did enjoy playing the game like you once did?”

 

Kise was silent. He remembered what Tamaki had told him once when she was just assigned as his instructor.

 

_The thing that you lack…is the most important thing for a basketball player._

_You’re playing for the wrong reason. I see no passion in your play…if you can even call it that._

 

“We…lost the passion and the love that we once had for the game.” Kise realised. “We were playing a game that we once loved…and now hate.”

 

Tamaki nodded. “As I did once upon a time,” she admitted. “A long time ago, I can’t see myself hating basketball. I played the game because I loved it. But during third year…” She trailed off. “Everyone changed. Even me.”

 

Kise fell silent. What could he say to that? Everything that she’d said was true. During their third year, just playing the game felt hollow to him. It doesn’t seem as fun or exciting anymore as it once did.

 

“But why Seirin?” Kise wanted to know. “Of all the schools in Japan, why did you choose Seirin?”

 

“Why indeed?” Tamaki mused. “Maybe because…”

 

“Because?”

 

**XXXXXX**

_~Third Year of Teiko, Summer~_

 

The gyms where the Inter High tournaments of both the high school and middle school sections were being held were nearly crowded with both competing schools and spectators. As the coach had pulled her out during the second half of the fourth quarter, Tamaki herself had wandered out of the second gym to find a vending machine to quench her thirst.

 

Finally spotting one behind a group of high schoolers wearing an unfamiliar jacket, she slinked past them unseen—as usual—and studied the drinks on display, wondering which one she should get.

 

“Looks like they’re doing the middle school preliminaries over here.” A boy with spiky dark hair and glasses commented, glancing towards the board that stated the names of the competing schools, and paused in mid-sentence as he saw the names of the schools, paling instantly.

 

Tamaki showed no reaction to it. It is a usual one. People tend to get scared of them the moment they hear Teiko’s name, or they worshipped them to the point of annoyance. She knew that her cousin was already scouted by some big name high schools to play for them after this year.

 

Tamaki turned to see the doors of the second gym swing open, and her teammates filed out, not looking in the least bit exhausted after their match. She then quickly turned back to the vending machine, trying to decide which drink to get before Akashi drags her away.

 

“Geez, I can’t believe it. Today, I only made 42 points.” Aomine grumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

 

“Stop goofing around. You’re holding the ball for too long.” Midorima told Aomine sternly, but the tanned teen ignored him. “Thanks to you, I only made 10 shots.” He shifted his glasses up his nose.

 

“You make three pointers anyway.” Aomine bit back.

 

“Hey, pass me some balls too.” Kise whined, and as usual, everyone ignored their five-year-old-stuck-in-a-fifteen-year-old-body player.

 

“It doesn’t matter. We won anyway.” Murasakibara yawned, looking very bored. He barely had anything to do in their match. “I’m tired.”

 

Kise looked at him oddly. “Why are you tired when you barely did anything?” he complained, but Murasakibara ignored him.

 

“Stop the chit chat.” Akashi cut in sharply. He then glanced around. “Where’s Tamaki?”

 

They were passing near the vending machine where Tamaki is standing at, and the blue haired girl responded. “Here.”

 

The high schoolers near her jumped about a foot in the air even as she made her pick and took out the can of Pocari from the vending machine’s flap. The brunette boy that looks rather like a cat was wheezing, clutching at his chest as if he had just suffered from a heart attack.

 

“There you are.” Akashi remarked, glancing over at his cousin. “We’re having a meeting right when we get back.”

 

“Yeah.” Tamaki responded, walking past the high schoolers, Pocari in hand.

 

“Let’s go!” Akashi ordered.

 

Tamaki took a backward glance at the high schoolers, and instead of finding the usual awed or terrified looks on the faces of anyone who even bothered to learn about basketball and had heard the name of Teiko, she was slightly surprised to find wary looks instead, understanding, and even a look of annoyance on the brunette girl with them. Tamaki glanced at the jerseys that they’re wearing, and spotted the name of the school that they’re from.

 _Seirin._  

**XXXXXX**

“Maybe because…they’re the first school that I saw that didn’t look afraid at the sight of us.” Tamaki said at last, confusing the hell out of Kise. “There’s just something different about them. And I know that I didn’t regret my choice when I actually got to Seirin and met Kagami-kun. He loves basketball from the bottom of his heart. He seems to have been through some rough times, but he still takes basketball more seriously than anyone else.”

 

Kise stared at Tamaki for a long time. “I still don’t get it,” he said at last. “I can say one thing though. If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, some day, the two of you will part ways.” He warned. _‘Just like how he did.’_ “The biggest difference between me and the other four isn’t our physical abilities. They all have a special ability that not even I could imitate. Tamacchi, you too. Your style and your ability… It isn’t something that I can imitate either. That’s why more than anyone else, you should understand. I realised during today’s game that he’s still learning. And just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now, he’s still an immature challenger. He’s enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday, he will reach the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does, do you really believe that Kagami won’t be a different person?”

 

Tamaki knew what Kise was trying to tell her. After all, the blonde had been there as well when _he_ had changed. She was about to reply to this when a certain redhead giant interrupted.

 

“You idiot! Why did you disappear like that?” Kagami demanded, finally deciding to announce his presence, deciding that he had heard enough. He turned towards Kise who glared at him. “Hey.”

 

Kise managed a strained smile, having a feeling that Kagami had been listening right from the start. “Were you listening?” he asked, not happy in the least that the redhead had interrupted a conversation that he had with his old teammate.

 

“I sure as hell was. What the hell are you kidnapping Tamaki for?” Kagami demanded.

 

“What? Who cares if I talk with her a little bit?” Kise argued.

 

Tamaki looked annoyed at Kagami before her attention was taken by some commotion coming from the street basketball court next to them. The blue haired girl looked over only to see a group of five that looked like some thugs walking in on the group that were playing basketball earlier.

 

She frowned as she watched the thugs. This is starting to remind her of a certain captain and his lackeys in Teiko…

 

And this…

 

Just. Can’t. Do.

* * *

“What were you thinking?” Kagami started yelling after the ‘match’ that they had with the thugs to teach them a lesson. “Did you think you could win if it had turned into a fight?”

 

“No. I would have been beaten up without a doubt.”

 

“If you knew that, why did you butt in then?” Kagami cried out, trying not to hit Tamaki.

 

Kise grinned with amusement. “Tamacchi, you can be amazing sometimes,” he said.

 

“I thought those guys were terrible.” Tamaki stated, her eyes darkening as she remembered how those thugs had ‘played’. “I just wanted to tell them.”

 

“You should’ve considered the consequences first!” Kagami yelled.

 

“…I forgot to.” Tamaki said after a pause, only pissing Kagami off more.

 

“Don’t give me that crap!”

 

Kise chuckled as he watched the two banter back and forth. The two reminded them of his time in Teiko when the team is still a team. He is sure that Tamaki was probably reminded of her old partner when she sees Kagami as well. That’s probably why she picked him as her new partner.

 

 _‘Seems like she’s doing fine.’_ Kise thought to himself as he picked up his bag. “I should get going. I finally got to play with Tamacchi in the end. And don’t think that I’ve forgotten about my revenge, Kagamicchi!”

 

“‘K-Kagamicchi’?” Kagami spluttered even as the blonde laughed, leaving the area.

 

“Kise-kun adds ‘-cchi’ to the names of those he acknowledges.” Tamaki told him. “That’s great for you, isn’t it?”

 

“I don’t want that!”

 

There was silence between the two for several moments before Tamaki turned to face Kagami. “Kagami-kun, I’d like to ask you something,” she said. “Just how much of our conversation did you hear?”

 

“Enough.” Kagami replied with a shrug.

 

“I see.”

 

“Can I ask a question?” Kagami asked, and Tamaki nodded. “The Generation of Miracles… Just how strong are the other four, compared to Kise?”

 

Tamaki didn’t answer straight away as she looked into the direction where Kise had disappeared to before turning back towards her teammate. Kagami was a little taken aback to see the serious look in Tamaki’s eyes – almost like she’s condemning him to death or something.

 

“You won’t understand just from my words alone,” she said. “Words can’t describe it. It is something that you can understand only if you experience it for yourself. You’ll soon understand their strength…” She sighed. “…especially when you meet ‘him’.” She said mysteriously.

 

Kagami frowned even as Tamaki left the park, and he followed her.

 

_Who the hell is ‘he’?_


	7. Papa From Senegal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inter High is upon Seirin, but before they could face one of the 'Kings' of Tokyo, they have a hurdle to cross over--a hurdle by the name of Shinkyo.

_“I’ve decided! I’ll crush all of them and become Japan’s best player.” - Kagami Taiga_

**XXXXXX**

Kagami Taiga was exhausted by the time lessons were over for the day, and he could leave for the gym where basketball practice was held.

 

 _Everyone_ in the team was tired out, even the normally impassive Tamaki. Kagami twitched as his thoughts went to the blue haired girl. Their homeroom teacher wasn’t pleased to find Kagami snoozing in his class that morning, and had hauled him to the faculty office for a long lecture on staying awake in class and about his poor grades. The redhead giant was still wondering why Tamaki who was just sitting behind him and also sleeping silently didn’t get in trouble. Does her misdirection works when she’s asleep as well?

 

Practice didn’t start immediately that day, as Hyuuga had called for a meeting, and had handed out a list of the schools participating in the Inter High tournament to every single person in the team. Surprisingly, Riko wasn’t around that day.

 

“The Inter High preliminaries start as a tournament.” Hyuuga begun, even as everyone looked through the incredibly long list of schools that they currently had in their hands. “If we lose, we’re out. We can’t let our guard down for even a single game.” He warned.

 

Tamaki glanced at her own list, her gaze falling on the names of five particular schools. _‘Inter High…’_ she mused. _‘So it’s here at last.’_ She glanced at her teammates, and then at the black wristband that covers her left wrist. _‘Are they strong enough to face off against ‘them’? Will my current style be enough?’_

 

Tamaki is sure that probably every high school in Japan is dreading having to face a school that had one of the members of the Generation of Miracles. And she doesn’t blame them. The blue haired girl had seen the anger and fear reflected in the eyes of the opponents whom they have thrashed during their middle school days.

 

The Generation of Miracles isn’t someone whom anyone would want to face on the courts.

 

First year had Teiko’s opponents feeling disgruntled. Second year had them disbelieved, yet fearful of the name of Teiko. By the time their third year had came around, not a single middle school in Japan had never heard of the name of Teiko, and not one of them were suicidal enough to challenge the best team in Japan.

 

Tamaki is sure that probably, the high school basketball circuit were all sighing in relief and patting themselves on their backs that the members of the Generation of Miracles have all decided to split up to go to different schools. Just facing _one_ of their members is terrifying enough. Imagine _all_ of them in the same team. And every single member was the best at what they do.

 

“Tokyo has blocks A through D.” Hyuuga was saying, and Tamaki turned her attention back to the list in her hand. “The winner of each block goes to the championship league. The top three winners from the championship league participate in the Inter High. Only three schools are chosen out of 300 participating schools. Only the chosen 1% will stand on the court of their dreams. That’s the Inter High.”

 

Tamaki glanced at the name ‘Touou’ somewhere in the list, and mentally calculated the set up of the matches in her head. If everything goes well, and if Seirin wins every match that they had, they might only have to end up playing Touou during the Inter High preliminaries final league, given the fact that both Touou and Seirin are in the Tokyo district.

 

 _‘Oh dear…’_ Tamaki thought, glancing at Kagami. If the two hot-headed males ever meet each other in a match… She dreads what will happen.

 

“I sort of get the picture,” said Kagami. “But they’re not _chosen._ They _win_ it, sir.” He added.

 

The second years smiled at this, and the three other freshmen that have joined the basketball club alongside Kagami and Tamaki, but were named as reserve players instead, exchanged looks.

 

“We got three weeks until the Inter High preliminaries.” Hyuuga continued. “We fell one step short last year, but we’ll definitely go this year. We’ll be facing a lot of strong schools, but our biggest and strongest opponent is Shutoku High.” At the name ‘Shutoku High’, Tamaki tensed, and Kagami noticed this. “Last year, they were in the nation’s top eight. On top of that, just like Kaijo, they had one of the Generation of Miracles join their team. If we can’t beat them, we won’t make it to the Nationals.”

 

 _‘If we play against the Generation of Miracles, it’ll be the championship game.’_ Kagami thought, glancing at his own list, then looking at his shorter and smaller teammate beside him who seemed to be in deep thought – who the hell could tell with that expressionless look on her face? “Tamaki, you know who he is, don’t you?” Kagami felt very foolish the moment the question had left his lips. Hell, the girl played on the _same team_ with them for _three years._ Of course she would know who they are!

 

Tamaki glanced at the redhead. “I doubt that you would believe me even if I told you,” she replied. “However, as Kise-kun said, the other four are on an entirely different level, as compared to him. And if they’ve gotten even better from the last time that I’ve seen them, then I cannot even begin to imagine just how good they are now.”

 

“By the way, where’s the coach?” Tsuchida wondered, glancing around the gym.

 

“She went to observe our first opponent’s practice game.” Hyuuga answered, and as if on cue, the doors of the gym swung opened, and Riko stepped in, looking no different from before. But Tamaki who is sharper and much more observant than most people noticed the slight tensing of muscles in the older girl, and wondered what could have made her so.

 

“I’m back.”

 

“She was skipping after the Kaijo game, but she’s not skipping today.” Kawahara commented.

 

“Coach, are you gonna skip today?” Furihata asked innocently.

 

Poor guy didn’t realise that just with his ‘innocent’ question, he had riled up the sleeping dragon.

 

 _“Like hell I will!”_ Riko hissed, and the entire team could almost see imaginary fire behind their coach.

 

“She wouldn’t act like an idiot over an official game.” Hyuuga reprimanded the freshmen even as Riko walked up by his side, placing her bag down on the floor. “But you do seem unhappy.” He told the girl. “Are they good?”

 

Riko’s mood seemed to darken even further at these words. “We shouldn’t even be worrying about Shutoku when our first match isn’t looking good,” she said grimly. “One of their players might give us trouble. You can watch the video later.” She said as she handed her red cellphone to Hyuuga. “Take a look at this picture.”

 

Hyuuga flipped opened the cellphone, and out of pure curiosity, the rest of the team crowded around the bipolar captain. A picture of an adorable brown and white kitten peered back at them, apparently having just woken up from a nap.

 

“I-It’s cute, but…”

 

“Sorry, it’s the next one.” Riko groaned.

 

“The next one?” Hyuuga went to the next picture, and his entire countenance, along with the entire team, changed immediately as the picture of a foreigner with dark skin and a shaven head appeared on the screen.

 

“His name’s Papa Mbaye Siki. Two meters tall. Weighs 87 kilograms. He’s a foreign student from Senegal.”

 

All four second years have the exact same expression on their faces, even the usual impassive Mitobe whose expressionless face is enough to match Tamaki’s.

 

“Senegal? He’s huge. Two meters?” Hyuuga gaped.

 

“Can they even do this?” Koganei wondered.

 

“He’s studying aboard?” Izuki spluttered. “Sorry, but where’s Senegal?”

 

“He’s just big.” Kagami stated the obvious, not seeming worried about their next opponent in the least, despite the fact that his seniors were all freaking out around him. The second years ignored his comment, and Tamaki peered at the photo in silence, studying the photo carefully.

 

Height is always a major factor in basketball matches, as many players tend to use their height to their advantage. When the Generation of Miracles have first started their debut during their freshman year, apart from a certain purple haired center, all of them barely reached 175 centimetres for height. Hence, their training usually had them training against their tallest regular, and learning to deal with a player taller and bigger than themselves.

 

“This Papa Mbaye… What was it?” Hyuuga asked.

 

“Papanpa?” Tsuchida offered unsurely.

 

“It’s Papa Try-Hard.” Koganei said, not remembering the name either, with Izuki coming up with another bad pun and scribbling into that notebook of his.

 

“We’re not getting anywhere. Tamaki-chan, find a nickname for this guy,” said the coach with annoyance.

 

The blue haired girl fell silent for several moments before her brain came up with the easiest name to remember. “How about ‘Dad’ then?”

 

“Where’s your naming sense?” Koganei spluttered, almost beside himself in laughter at Tamaki’s naming choice, not that the rest of the team were any better.

 

Riko finally lost patience at seeing her team goof around. _“Listen!”_ And the team jerked to attention. “He’s not just tall. His arms and legs are long too. Everything about him is big. More and more schools are inviting students from aboard to increase their power. Our next opponent, Shinkyo High, was only a middle tier school until last year. But with the addition of a single foreign player, they’ve become a completely different team. They can’t reach high enough. Because of this one simple reason, no one can stop him.”

 

The entire team fell silent, and Kagami grunted. “But we can’t just do nothing,” he protested.

 

“Who said we would?” Riko smirked, and Kagami blinked in confusion. “That is why… Kagami-kun. Tamaki-chan. Starting tomorrow, both of you will have your own training regimen.” She then grinned. “The preliminaries start on May 16th! Until then, you won’t even have time to complain!”

 

**XXXXXX**

The next week after that before their first match in the Inter High preliminaries is considered ‘training week’ for the basketball team, as they were put through numerous drills, practices, and even strategy meetings that had Koganei complaining once that it should really be renamed ‘hell week’, as every single one of them were so exhausted that their eyes were drooping continuously in class the next day.

 

Two days before their match against Shinkyo High can find Tamaki closing the glass doors of the florist shop where she worked at, pulling down the shutters of the shop and locking it. She then turned around only to raise a curious eyebrow as she saw a familiar dark blue haired boy sitting on the railings outside the shop, waiting for her, dressed in his school uniform with a white shirt worn beneath it.

 

“Hey.” Aomine Daiki grinned, waving at her.

 

Tamaki smiled. “Aomine-kun.”

 

* * *

“You don’t have to walk me back home every single time I had work,” said Tamaki. She then sighed. “And you’re missing practice again, aren’t you?” She said accusingly, and Aomine had the decency to blush. “I knew it.”

 

“It’s not like I need it anyway,” said Aomine, staring at his clenched fist with some sadness in his eyes. “The more I practice, the stronger I get. And it’s not like anyone can beat me anyway. Because…—”

 

“Okay, stop there.” Tamaki interrupted. She doesn’t like it when Aomine starts to talk like that, and she sighed inwardly. Is there no way to bring him back to how he was like before? Was she too naïve to think that?

 

“I see that you’re still wearing it,” said Aomine suddenly, and Tamaki glanced up at the taller male before touching the black choker around her neck.

 

Unlike most chokers that only had one loop going around the neck, hers had two – with one shorter than the other, with a silver cross pendant hanging from the lower loop, just falling a little above her collarbone. Her school uniform usually hid the choker from view, and Tamaki never wore it during basketball practice, hence why nobody on the Seirin team ever saw it. Aomine and Tamaki each had one of those after their first National victory, and both never went anywhere without it. And even now, as Tamaki glanced at Aomine, she saw the same black choker around her neck around Aomine’s as well.

 

“It’s been nearly three years, hasn’t it?” Tamaki mused.

 

“Yeah,” said Aomine with a sigh. “Three years…” He trailed. “So I saw the list of participating schools for the Inter High.” He glanced at Tamaki. “If Seirin continue winning all their matches, chances are that they will end up facing Shutoku High – the school that Midorima had gone to.”

 

“I know,” said Tamaki with a sigh. “And if everything goes well, it will only be a matter of time before we ends up facing Touou in a match. Given the fact that we’re both in the Tokyo district.”

 

Aomine said nothing for several moments. “Midorima is our top shooter at Teiko for a reason,” he said at last. “Just like how each of us are the best in whatever position that we are in, Midorima is the best Shooting Guard in the high school basketball district. The dream team – the Generation of Miracles, all split up after middle school for a reason, Tamaki.”

 

Tamaki sighed. “Yeah. Sei’s whims,” she muttered, though she knows that that is only half-true.

 

It is true that it is Akashi who had first suggested that the Generation of Miracles split up after middle school, but she knew that the rest of them have only agreed in the first place, because they could not find a challenge good enough to challenge them any longer. All of them have the same thought in mind – that the only opponent that is good enough to challenge them is a fellow member of the Generation of Miracles. That is the only reason why they’d all agreed on a split in the first place. Not that any of them were pleased about her choice of high school though.

 

“You know that that’s not the only reason,” said Aomine. “The…oath that all of us made back when we first debuted as the Generation of Miracles is another part of the reason. But that’s not the point here.” He looked at Tamaki seriously. “You should have already realised this during your practice match with Kaijo High. You can’t afford to take on a member of the Generation of Miracles with just half your skill. The only reason why you can use only half your skill to take on Kise is because you know his movements well, being the one to train him. But Kise’s strength isn’t on the level of me and the other three. And you should know this. If you take on Midorima with just half your skill, you can’t win.”

 

Tamaki said nothing, but cradled her left hand to her chest. She knew this even without Aomine telling her. Her current style is just at half her usual strength. To take on a member of the Generation of Miracles with any hope for victory, she has to use her _original_ play style with her _right hand._ The only problem here is that she still lacks the control to use her original play style with her right hand.

 

“You know that I still can’t hope to shoot with my right hand.” Tamaki said at last. Aomine should know. He was the one to practice with Tamaki when she is still developing the misdirection style during third year.

 

“You have your ways to get around it,” said Aomine. “Your speed is one factor that had always helped us in the past. But I can say one thing though. If Seirin ever winds up facing Touou, if you go at half strength, you can’t hope to beat me.”

**XXXXXX**

May 16 th came faster than anyone would have liked, and that day found the entire Seirin team gathered in front of the gym where the Inter High tournament was being held, and where Seirin would be playing against Shinkyo that day.

 

“Looks like the gang’s all here,” said Riko with a smirk as she lead the team into the gym.

 

Kagami’s eyes were bloodshot like how they were when playing against Kaijo High, and he even had dark bags beneath his eyes. Tamaki glanced at the taller boy.

 

“You couldn’t sleep again?”

 

Kagami twitched. “Sh-Shut up,” he hissed.

 

The entire team was then led into the gymnasium and begun their standard warm ups before a game, with the spectators slowly filing in, and the game authorities begun setting up the scoreboard and head table, also checking that the floor of the court wasn’t _too_ polished, and that the goal is in good working condition.

 

Hyuuga who was doing his warm ups like everyone else glanced towards the Shinkyo side just then, and noticed someone missing. “Dad doesn’t seem to be here.” The captain commented, inviting some weird looks from a passing authority who is readying the court for the match.

 

Izuki who was practicing his shooting looked around at this comment. “Now that you mention it…” He trailed off.

 

There was a sound of a bang against metal just then, and a voice groaning with pain. This got the attention of the entire Seirin team, even Tamaki who was dribbling the ball with her right hand, not really paying attention to her warm ups.

 

A tall guy had just banged his forehead against the doorframe before bending down so as to be able to enter the gym. The eyes of the Seirin team went wide as they saw just how tall and large that ‘Dad’ really was. The foreigner was grumbling as he rubbed the bump on his forehead.

 

“Everything is so short in Japan,” he grumbled.

 

 _‘Isn’t it that you’re just tall?’_ Tamaki thought irritably, the fingers of her left hand twitching. Her mood isn’t at it’s best ever since the ‘talk’ that she had with Aomine two nights ago, though it isn’t like the rest of her team had noticed, since the blue haired girl doesn’t talk much in the first place anyway.

 

“What are you doing?” Shinkyo’s coach scolded Papa as the giant approached him, towering over the coach. “Hurry up.”

 

“Sorry I’m late!”

 

“Why is that the only thing that you can speak fluently?” One of Shinkyo’s players whom Tamaki recognised as the captain, Tanimura Yusuke, approached Papa. A lone basketball bumped into the back of his shoe just then, and the blonde Shinkyo captain turned around only to see Hyuuga approaching him.

 

“Oh, sorry.” Hyuuga apologised, picking up his basketball.

 

“By the way, did you guys really beat Kaijo?”

 

“It was just a practice game.” Hyuuga replied.

 

“I see. I guess the Generation of Miracles isn’t as strong as we thought.”

 

Hyuuga narrowed his eyes at this comment, and Tamaki frowned.

 

“The Generation of Miracles lost?” Papa echoed, having been listening in on the conversation of the two captains. “They brought me here to beat them. I’m disappointed that they’re so weak.”

 

Hyuuga was barely restraining himself from punching the foreign student in the face for looking down on Seirin like that whilst Kagami himself was barely holding himself back. Tamaki wasn’t happy at the comments of the other team, but unlike the two boys, one can’t really tell what she’s thinking.

 

Papa then walked past a twitching Kagami, about to make his way to the changing room, only to bump into Tamaki, not noticing her presence at all, like all of Seirin’s past opponents. He looked around before looking down only to see Tamaki staring up at him, her shoulder length ice blue hair tied up in a high ponytail like how she always did during every training session and at every match that they went to.

 

“No, little one. Children shouldn’t be on the court,” he told her, patting her on the head like she’s a kid, much to Tamaki’s annoyance. The giant then noticed her team jersey beneath the shirt that she was wearing, and realised his mistake. “You’re a player? You’re joking, right?” He asked Tanimura. “I can’t play against a girl!”

 

Several red ticks almost covered Tamaki’s head at this comment. What is it with all these… _sexists?_

 

“Oh, come on, we’ll just go easy on them!” Tanimura joked, this time causing _Hyuuga_ to be pissed.

 

“They lost to a girl like that? Are all of the Generation of Miracles children?”

 

Tamaki’s eye twitched dangerously. _‘These bastards aren’t even bothering to keep their voices down! I’ll **butcher** this guy!’ _she thought, not having been fired up like this in a match for a long time now, ignoring the hysterical giggles from the rest of her team who were all bent over in fits of laughter. Kagami was even pounding the floor with his fist, practically on his hands and knees on the court in laughter.

 

“Honestly, I’m starting to get annoyed.” Tamaki stated after a few moments, shocking several of her teammates, a fire lighting up in her normally impassive blue eyes.

 

“You don’t like to lose, do you?” Kagami said with a smirk after having gotten over his laughing fit. “I guess we’d better show Dad why he shouldn’t piss off kids.”

 

**XXXXXX**

_Touou High School  
_ _Tokyo District_

 

“You’re here again?” A loud complaining voice reaches Aomine’s ears as he opened his eyes where he had been trying to take a nap atop the water tank on the rooftop of Touou High School. An upside down view of a well-endowed pink haired girl appeared in his view.

 

Momoi Satsuki frowned at him, hands on her hips. “I can’t believe that you’re missing practice again!” she scolded. “And here I thought that seeing Tamaki-chan might knock some sense inside that empty air that you call a head.”

 

“Shut up.” Aomine groaned, screwing his eyes shut as he threw his arm over his eyes. “Just go away, Satsuki!”

 

Satsuki then grinned. “It should be today,” she said, and Aomine cracked opened one eye. “Seirin’s match with Shinkyo High.”

 

“Shinkyo? Oh. The school that had that giant from Senegal.” Aomine mused, remembering that Satsuki had mentioned about the school in passing once. “What about it?”

 

“Who do you think will win?” Satsuki asked with an air of a cat who had just caught the canary.

 

“Are you kidding me? It’s obviously Seirin,” said Aomine disbelievingly. “Tamaki wouldn’t lose to some no-name school that only got strong by depending on one single player. Besides, if it’s height, she will know how to deal with it. We didn’t go through that insane training with Murasakibara during first year for nothing.” He snorted. “And furthermore, there is someone on her team who can deal with that giant.”

 

Satsuki grinned. “That’s right,” she said in a singsong voice. “My bet’s on her too. After all, she’s my best friend!” She proclaimed.

 

**XXXXXX**

The timer on the clock is now at six minutes and twenty-four seconds to go in the first quarter, and Shinkyo is currently in the lead with 8 points to Seirin’s 3. Yet it doesn’t bother them in the least.

 

Papa aimed another shot once more, but the ball bounced against the rim of the basket and fell back to the court. Mitobe who is currently the closest to the basket reached the ball first, despite the best attempts of the Shinkyo player who is marking him. Riko was right in saying that they only have to worry about Papa, as the rest of the players who made up the team are mediocre at best.

 

“He missed! Rebound!” Hyuuga shouted.

 

And that’s how the game went for the next several minutes, as every shot that Papa took, he either missed it completely or it rebounded, thus allowing a Seirin player to snatch back the ball. Tanimura was watching in disbelief as Papa huffed and wheezed, taking in deep breaths.

 

 _‘His accuracy suddenly declined.’_ Tanimura realised. _‘What’s going on?’_

 

Tamaki who is as usual, invisible on the court, smiled to herself as she remembered the training sessions that Riko had Kagami go through during the week before their match with Shinkyo. The coach had Kagami training with Mitobe, the silent player who specialises in defending.

 

Satsuki actually had the Generation of Miracles go through a similar training with Murasakibara once during their freshman year, as he is easily the tallest of the entire team, easily towering above Midorima who is the second tallest in the team then. As all of them, apart from Murasakibara, barely reached 175 centimeters in height during their freshman year, Satsuki had them train to learn how to play against someone taller and larger than themselves.

 

_“Blocking isn’t the only way to defend against shots.” Satsuki told the team, a basketball beneath one arm with a purple whistle hanging around her neck, facing the first string regulars who were all lined up in a single file before her, Murasakibara standing next to her, the purple haired giant who was munching on a lollipop happily. “You can either make him miss or steal the ball from him before he can shoot.”_

 

Kagami who had trained for a week straight with Mitobe in defending had been keeping to his role in pressuring Papa with his defense, blocking him whenever he could. Thus pissing off the foreign player…and himself.

 

_Don’t let him do what he wants to do. Don’t let him go where he wants to go. Force him out of his comfort zone. Pressure him so he can’t shoot easily._

 

Papa took another shoot at the basket, and once more, it missed, bouncing off harmlessly against the rim, thus enabling a nearby Seirin player to steal the ball and make off with it. The spectators begun to mutter among themselves.

 

“He missed again. He’s been missing a lot.”

 

“He can’t make any shots. This foreigner’s no big deal.”

 

Tanimura whose breaths is coming in short, and is sweating a great deal considering that it’s still only the middle of the first quarter scowled. _‘Shut your mouths. There’s tons of pressure on the court. He can almost block him with those jumps.’_ He thought, glancing at Kagami who had once more leapt up into the air to block Papa from shooting. _‘The intensity of his focus could kill.’_ He glanced at Kagami who had a furious look in his eyes. Whoever had named him ‘Taiga’ (tiger), had probably named him after he had some sort of tantrum, and had gotten pissed off. _‘This is some serious pressure!’_

 

“What the hell is this guy?” Papa demanded.

 

The ball bounced against the rim of the hoop and rebounded once more.

 

“He missed again!”

 

Papa looked frustrated as he wiped away a bead of sweat trailing down his chin. “What the hell is this? I’m pissed!”

 

“Don’t let it get to you. He’s not blocking you.” Tanimura told Papa even as he turned and ran down the court in an attempt to get the ball that is currently in possession of Hyuuga. “Defense!”

 

Kagami’s eye was twitching like mad as well, and the maniac grin on his face could pass off as a grin that one would only see on the face of some patient that had just escaped from a mental institute.

 

 _‘This method’s stressful for me too,’_ he thought. _‘I’ve gotta take him down more directly than this. I’ll do it!’_

 

And the redhead immediately hurried over to the center of the court and planted himself in front of Papa, keeping a sharp eye out for the ball and for his ever elusive teammate who seemed to have disappeared two minutes into the game. Kagami wasn’t worried, as he knew Tamaki, and he knew that if she had ‘disappeared’ for this long in a match, she had some plan up her sleeve, and is bound to attack soon. The best way for him to assist her is to back her up in her play.

 

“Hey, let me tell you two things,” said Kagami. “First, I’ll block one of your shots in this game.”

 

Papa twitched. “There’s no way you can do that,” he sneered. “I will not lose to a team with a girl on it.”

 

Kagami twitched at these words. _‘Are you looking down on Tamaki and Seirin, damn it?’_ he snarled inwardly, itching for an excuse to punch Papa, not liking it when an outsider looks down on his teammates.

 

“Second…” The redhead took his opportunity to slip past Papa’s defenses, positioning himself near Seirin’s basket even as Izuki passed a ball that happened to go directly towards Papa.

 

The foreign player grinned triumphantly, seeing it as a chance. But before he could even get the ball, a certain blue haired girl came out of nowhere, smacking it towards Kagami who immediately grabbed the ball and dunked it in.

 

“This girl might give you some trouble.” Kagami grinned even as he landed back on the court.

 

“By the way, can you please stop calling me a girl? I have a name, you know? And I’ll prefer it if you use it.” Tamaki stated calmly, yet the entire Seirin team, and even the opposing team got shivers from her stare alone.

 

_‘Scary!’_

**XXXXXX**

The doors to the bleachers above the courts opened silently, and a green haired young man stepped in, smirking lightly as he watched the match currently going on below him. The only girl player on the Seirin team had just easily stolen the ball back from Shinkyo, and had passed it to her teammate who is currently in mid-air. Said teammate then immediately dunked the ball into the goal, easily earning Seirin another two points.

 

 _‘You’re in for a world of pain if you underestimate her,’_ he thought, pushing his glasses up his nose as he recalled how his team had easily scored dunks and even three point shots by just utilising Tamaki’s play back in middle school.

**XXXXXX**

“Seriously?”

 

“They dunked the ball right after they stole it.”

 

“That’s two dunks in a row. This is still the first round of the preliminaries.”

 

“That was amazing.” Hyuuga stated as he jogged down the court with Kagami and Tamaki near him. There are now only a few seconds left to go before the first quarter is over. _‘Has Tamaki always been this good?’_ The captain grinned in amusement. “Are you really that mad about being called a kid?” he teased.

 

“I guess.” Kagami mused, recalling Papa’s words before the match, and what the captain of Shinkyo had said as well. “It’s like, don’t talk until you’ve played them.”

 

The buzzer went off just then, with the referee blowing his whistle, announcing the end of the first quarter, with the game score being at 8-23, with Seirin in the lead.

* * *

Riko was pleased with her team at the end of the first quarter, and had said as much.

 

But as Tamaki’s misdirection play had a time limit, Riko had to sub her out during the second quarter, and thus, the Seirin team was forced to play twice as hard as compared during the first quarter. Shinkyo wasn’t pleased with how the match is currently going, and thus, the Seirin team had quite a tough time trying to block their shots, and prevent them from passing to Papa, or even scoring themselves.

 

Hyuuga and Izuki stared with shock as Kagami tried and failed to stop Papa from scoring another basket. “He really is amazing,” said Izuki with amazement.

 

“Didn’t he get even higher?” Hyuuga wondered. _‘I could have sworn that that last jump was even higher than what he had attempted during the first quarter.’_

 

Papa wasn’t amused. “I’m serious now! I won’t lose!”

 

Kagami grinned a ferocious grin. “I couldn’t ask for anymore. I’m starting to get excited, ‘Dad’!”

 

The match between Seirin and Shinkyo continued on, with there being eight more minutes to go for the second quarter, and the score is currently at 12-24, with Seirin still in the lead.

 

Hyuuga who is currently in possession of the ball attempted a three point shot at where he is standing, seeing a Shinkyo player attempting to block him, and the captain cursed to himself inwardly as he saw the ball beginning to fall short of the goal. “Shit! It’s too short!”

 

Kagami who is still marking Papa as planned noticed the captain’s dilemma, and immediately grabbed the ball as it rebounded before Papa could get it, and dunked it into the goal himself.

 

Tamaki who was watching this from the bench sighed to herself inwardly.

 

Sure, she is pleased that she had found such a strong partner, and with time, Kagami is sure to improve enough to even match the best of the Generation of Miracles. But seriously, is there nothing but the word ‘dunk’ in his dictionary? She hadn’t seen him do anything but dunk the entire match!

 

“Okay, nice shot!” Kawahara cheered from the Seirin bench.

 

“Nice rebound!” Furihata cheered.

 

Tanimura who is currently in possession of the ball, and currently getting guarded by Izuki noted that Papa seemed to be getting frustrated. “Papa, don’t let it bother you! We’ll give you the ball!” The Shinkyo captain then passed the ball to a nearby teammate who immediately passed it to Papa.

 

The foreign player immediately jumped to attempt another shot, but Kagami jumped as well to block his shot. Papa immediately changed tactics halfway and passed the ball to a nearby teammate, surprising everyone.

 

“What’s wrong, Papa? You had that! One more time!”

 

The foreign player gained possession of the ball once more, and attempted another shot, but once more, Kagami jumped and blocked him, not allowing his shot to go through. _‘Why? He’s getting higher and higher!’_ Papa thought in shock.

 

“Kagami’s amazing.” Fukuda commented from the Seirin bench. “He’s more than keeping him in check. He’s not losing to him at all. Looks like his practice is paying off.”

 

Tamaki said nothing from the bench as she listened to Fukuda, her memory going back to what Kise had told her just after their practice match with Kaijo the other day.

 

_Someday, he will reach the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does, do you really believe that Kagami won’t be a different person?_

 

Tamaki sighed inwardly. _‘Was I too naïve to want to believe that he won’t?’_ she thought. _‘That he won’t change? That the same thing that had happened before…won’t happen this time?’_

 

_The only one who can beat me, is me alone._

 

Tamaki’s hands closed into fists on her thighs as she recalled those cold words spoken by someone whom she had cherished back in third year of middle school.

**XXXXXX**

The match continued, and Seirin’s play seemed to only grow more in intensity whilst the Shinkyo team seemed to be growing more tired and frustrated, with the points only growing further apart, rather than closing.

 

The game score is now at 51-60, with Seirin in the lead, and five minutes to go to the end of the fourth quarter.

 

Riko who was watching the match grew concerned. _‘We can’t afford to cut this one close,’_ she thought. The brunette girl then turned towards Tamaki. “Tamaki-chan, can you go the last five minutes?”

 

“Actually, I’ve been ready for quite awhile.” Tamaki told her, and the brunette girl flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Sorry! Then go!”

 

* * *

Tamaki’s plays were now back at full power, and just as with much intensity as back in the first quarter, if not more, as she passed the ball straight to Mitobe after stealing the ball from the opposing team.

 

“Damn it! There she is again!” A Shinkyo player grumbled as they got the ball stolen from them for the umpteenth time.

 

“What’s going on with those passes?” Tanimura demanded.

 

“Don’t let your guard down until it’s over!” Hyuuga commanded. “Let’s get them!”

 

The ball was once again passed to Papa who was currently getting guarded by Kagami, much to the former’s annoyance. “No! I don’t want to lose!” He jumped up, and again tried to shoot the ball, but Kagami was quick to stop him.

 

“You said you were disappointed in the Generation of Miracles, but you overestimate yourself! Compared to you, they’re way stronger!” Kagami roared as he took his chance, jumping into the air, finally managing to knock the ball out of mid-air as the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the match.

 

The referee blew on the whistle sharply, announcing the end of the match. “Game over!” he announced, announcing the game score of 67-79, with the victor being Seirin High School, much to Seirin’s delight.

 

A certain green haired young man smirked to himself before leaving the arena.

 

* * *

After the two teams have showered, and were packing up, Papa walked over to Kagami who was packing up his stuff.

 

“I lost,” said Papa solemnly, much to Kagami’s confusion. Tamaki who was next to him watched this scene with a raised brow. “Please play hard for me in your next game too.”

 

Kagami was confused, and not knowing how to respond to such a thing, could only manage a, “Yeah. Sure.”

 

Two seconds after that had Kagami wanting to punch Papa’s face in as the foreign student shouted, “You’re an idiot! You moron, I won’t lose next time!” even as Tanimura dragged him away quickly before Kagami could punch Papa for real.

 

**XXXXXX**

“Here.”

 

Tamaki looked up in surprise even as Aomine handed her a vanilla milkshake, and she took it with a smile. “Thanks.”

 

“You still like drinking these?” Aomine asked with a smirk. He then noticed the obvious signs of fatigue on the smaller girl and grew concerned. “You look tired. How did the matches go?”

 

“Seirin made it through our first game of the preliminaries.” Tamaki answered, looking at the taller boy. “Our second game was against Jitsuzen High that we won at 118 to 51.” She counted on her fingers. “I was benched the whole game though.” She looked annoyed at this, much to Aomine’s amusement. “The third game was against Kinga High.”

 

“Kinga, huh?” Aomine mused. “I think Satsuki had mentioned them once or twice. Aren’t they ranked in last year’s top 16? They’re one of those schools that had a good balance of offense and defence.”

 

Tamaki smiled and nodded. “Right. But it didn’t stop Seirin from beating them 92 to 71.”

 

Aomine chuckled. “You don’t look too happy at being benched the entire four games,” he teased, and Tamaki glared at him. “Well, if things goes well for your team, you might end up having to play against Midorima.” He warned. “Shutoku High is one of the three ‘kings’ in the Tokyo district.”

 

Tamaki nodded. “I know that.”

 

**XXXXXX**

Seirin High had arrived early at the gym where their next match is being held, and all their players were doing their usual warm ups before a match. Tamaki wasn’t really paying attention to her surroundings until a new unfamiliar voice entered.

 

“It’s the fourth round. We might actually have a tough game for once.” A team wearing dark green team jackets entered the courts. A team comprising of five _very familiar_ players.

 

“We’re against Seirin today.” Another player spoke up.

 

“This should be easy. They got destroyed in the championship league last year.”

 

“They’re nothing but a new school that made it through with sheer luck.”

 

Kagami glared as he recognised their next opponents as the guys whom he, Kise and Tamaki have played that day in the street basketball court after their practice match with Kaijo. The redhead then blocked their route, glaring down at them.

 

“So we meet again,” he said.

 

“Hello,” said Tamaki solemnly.

 

The entire team paled instantly when they saw just _who_ they are facing.

 

“They’re going to destroy _us.”_ One of the players whimpered.

 

* * *

_‘Our fourth match in the Inter High preliminaries was against Meijo Academy.’_ Riko typed into her cellphone, texting a certain center who played for Seirin who is currently hospitalised right now.  _‘For some reason, our opponents were terrified the whole time, and we destroyed them at 108 to 41.’_

 

* * *

Riko marked out the chart listing of the schools that are currently participating in the Inter High, and she froze when she saw just who their future opponents might be if they continued winning all their matches.

 

“We’re doing well.” Kawahara commented.

 

“At this rate, maybe we’ll make it through the preliminaries all the way to the championship league.” Fukuda said.

 

“How naïve.” Izuki groaned.

 

“It must be nice being so young and carefree.” Koganei commented, and he received weird looks from the rest of his team at that. Wasn’t he just a year older than the freshmen?

 

Seeing no one about to explain the situation, Hyuuga took over. “For the last ten years, the same three schools have moved onto the championship league from Tokyo,” he explained. “King of the East, Shutoku. King of the West, Senshinkan. King of the North, Seiho. They’re evenly matched, so the top team changes every year. But they never let anyone else get better than fourth place. They’re the three immobile kings of Tokyo. After our fifth match are the semi-finals, then the finals. In the finals, we’ll likely come up against…” Tamaki knew what Hyuuga is about to say. “…The King of the East, Shutoku, that had acquired Midorima Shintaro of the Generation of Miracles.”

 

Upon hearing Midorima’s name, Tamaki tensed up, an action that received Kagami’s attention. The light blue haired girl then recalled what Aomine had told her just a few nights ago.

_You can’t afford to take on a member of the Generation of Miracles with just half your skill. If you take on Midorima with just half your skill, you can’t win._

 

Tamaki stared at her right hand, slowly clenching it into a fist.

 

“But you guys made it into the championship league last year, didn’t you?” Kawahara asked.

 

There was a sudden tense silence.

 

“Yeah, but we didn’t stand a chance.” Hyuuga admitted at last, and seeing the dark looks being reflected on the faces of his second year teammates, he sighed inwardly. _‘Big understatement of the year.’_ He thought gloomily, recalling their terrible defeat last year after the loss of their team’s ace. _‘But we have new manpower.’_ He glanced at Kagami and Tamaki. _‘So we might just stand a chance against the kings this year.’_

 

 _‘Our seniors definitely aren’t weak, but…’_ Kagami frowned to himself in deep thought. He knew the strength of his seniors in Seirin, given the fact that he actually trained and played with them every single day. He knew that they are in no way weak, but to actually have the ‘three kings of Tokyo’ defeating them? Just how strong are those schools?

 

“Look.”

 

“They’re here.”

 

There were mutterings from around the court just then, and the entire Seirin team looked up only to see a certain team making their way onto the court.

 

“Looks like they came,” said Hyuuga grimly, and next to him, Riko nodded.

 

“It’s better to see something for yourself than hear about it,” said the brunette girl. She then stood up. “The freshmen, prepare yourselves. You’re going to see something amazing today.” She grinned at the freshmen. “They’re supposed to be even more amazing this year.” _‘Well, I’m not surprised after they’ve managed to acquire a member of the Generation of Miracles.’_ Riko thought to herself as she eyed the orange jerseys of the Shutoku team. “One of the three kings of Tokyo, Shutoku High.”

 

Tamaki glanced over at the after mentioned team like her teammates, but her gaze fell on the green haired teen in their midst who is carrying a teddy bear wearing a karate uniform in his left hand for some reason, seemingly oblivious to the amused stares coming from the surrounding audience. His team, on the other hand, wasn’t so oblivious, and some of them seemed ready to dig a hole to hide themselves from the embarrassment.

 

The cheerleaders for Shutoku High broke into a chant as they made their way slowly onto the court, and Seirin watched solemnly. “Here they are,” said Izuki.

 

Kagami then grinned, a sudden wild idea taking form in his head. “I’m gonna go say hi,” he said, making his way over to Shutoku’s side.

 

“Sure,” said Hyuuga absent-mindedly, Kagami’s words not really sinking into his brain until the redhead had left his team’s bench. “Hey!”

 

Tamaki followed Kagami’s movements with her eyes, and noticed that Midorima seemed to have seen him approaching, his eyes resting on her for only a moment before turning back to Kagami. The two teens then stood standing face-to-face with each other, and Tamaki sighed, inwardly praying to any gods that cared to listen that Kagami wouldn’t start a brawl in the middle of a public court, and get Seirin disqualified from the Inter High tournament.

 

Midorima isn’t exactly someone who would mince his words, something that Kise can stand witness to, since the blonde had bored the burnt of Midorima’s blunt words for two straight years.

 

“Hey,” said Kagami as he stood in front of the Shooting Guard, and Midorima frowned. “You’re Midorima Shintaro, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, but who are you?” Midorima asked, despite already knowing who Kagami is.

 

From behind the shooter, Takao Kazunari snickered to himself as he watched the two. _‘You know who he is. Why are you acting so proud?’_

 

“Handshake?” Midorima enquired as Kagami held out his hand without saying a word. The redhead smirked, and as Midorima held out a hand in response, before he could even say anything, Kagami had taken out a marker from out of nowhere and wrote ‘Seirin Number 10, Kagami Taiga’ across his left palm. This sudden action was enough to anger the usually calm and composed green haired teen.

 

“You look like the kind of guy who’d claim he doesn’t remember me if I introduced myself normally.” Kagami explained, and Tamaki smiled to herself in amusement. She almost wished that Kise is here. The blonde would laugh himself into a coma if he knew that Kagami had done what Kise himself had failed during his two years in middle school – making Midorima lose his usual calm composure. “I want the guy who I’m about to take revenge on for my seniors to remember me.”

 

Midorima looked annoyed as he adjusted his glasses. “Revenge? You’re rather reckless, aren’t you?” he scoffed.

 

“You’re from Seirin, aren’t you?” Takao asked with a grin, even as he approached the two, standing by Midorima’s side. “Haven’t your seniors told you anything? Last year, the three kings destroyed Seirin when they tripled their score.”

 

Kagami was taken aback at this, and a look at the second years sitting on Seirin’s bench confirmed the truth, as Hyuuga’s face grew almost as black as thunder as he was reminded of their crushing defeat the previous year.

 

“Say what you want, but the difference in strength is absolute,” said Midorima. “Even if we meet again in the championship, history will only repeat itself.”

 

“No.” Hearing a sudden voice so close to them caused Midorima to jump slightly, startled, accidentally losing hold of his bear for just an instant that caused said bear to fly towards the direction of the new voice. Having been used to catching fast flying objects, Tamaki caught the bear flying towards her easily with her left hand. Only Midorima noticed the slight trembling of her left hand as she did so, and he quickly held his hand out to receive his bear, allowing Tamaki to drop the fuzzy creature into the palm of his hand. “Instinct.” Tamaki explained in answer to Midorima’s unanswered question, relieved inwardly that Midorima took the bear before she actually dropped it in front of her entire team. Riko would probably suspect that something is wrong with her left hand, if she didn’t already suspect it. “You can only speculate based on the past. You won’t know what will really happen until you play, Midorima-kun.”

 

Midorima narrowed his eyes at his old teammate. “Tamaki…” he muttered, his eyes softening only a slight fraction as he laid eyes on her. “It seems…like I really can’t get along with you when it comes to basketball.” He stated, ignoring Kagami who is glaring daggers at him. “I can never tell what you’re thinking, especially from your eyes. There is plenty that I would like to say to you, but telling you now would be meaningless. Come to the finals first of all.”

 

There was a tense silence surrounding the two former teammates before Takao broke it by walking up to Tamaki, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, much to Midorima’s annoyance. “You’re got a mouth on you!” Takao grinned. “You’re one of those, aren’t you? You went to the same middle school with Shin-chan, right?” Tamaki blinked at the nickname. She is sure that Midorima won’t like the nickname, and it is already a miracle that he didn’t kill Takao just for saying it. “Don’t let it bother you. He’s just a tsundere. He’s actually really interested in you. He even went to see your first preliminary game.” He grinned at the smaller girl before getting dragged off Tamaki by an annoyed Midorima.

 

“You shouldn’t make up so many stories, Takao,” said an annoyed Midorima, letting his teammate go, and standing in between Tamaki and Takao so that the boy wouldn’t cling onto the blue haired girl. “And don’t touch Tamaki.” He warned, his glasses glinting menacingly. “Don’t even go near her.”

 

“It’s only just for awhile! And it’s not like I’m going to do anything!” Takao wailed, and Midorima twitched. “It’s not like she’s your girlfriend or anything!”

 

Koganei who was taking a drink out of his bottle from Seirin’s bench choked on his water and spit everything out onto Izuki who was most definitely _not_ pleased at having spit and water on his person.

 

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose. “No, she’s not,” he agreed. _‘But that doesn’t mean that Akashi and Aomine won’t kill me for it.’_ He thought with a wince.

 

Only a blind man or someone utterly dense _couldn’t_ see the obvious crush that Teiko’s ace had on their only female regular during his middle school days. Tamaki however, was as oblivious to the affairs of the heart as usual, and as she had several issues going on at that time, no one alerted her to it, especially Satsuki who seemed to make it her life mission to ensure that her best friend and her childhood friend get together as a couple.

 

“How long are you going to keep talking?” Shutoku’s captain, Otsubo Taisuke shouted from their bench. “Get ready!”

 

“Looks like Tamaki-chan really gave them an earful.” Riko remarked.

 

“Who cares?” Hyuuga shrugged. “It’s not like she didn’t say anything that we weren’t thinking.”

 

Takao had already made his way over to Shutoku’s bench, but Midorima didn’t move from his place at all, merely staring down at Tamaki without saying anything, ignoring Kagami. Finally, the green haired teen’s face broke into a small genuine smile. “I only have Kise’s word for it, but I’m glad to see that you look well,” he told her. His eyes then glanced at the black wristband around her left wrist, and back to Tamaki’s face with a brow raised. Tamaki shook her head slightly, and Midorima smiled a small sad smile. “I see. But your current play can’t beat me, and you know it.” He told her. Midorima then narrowed his eyes. “I shall show you just how naïve your thinking is.”

 

**XXXXXX**

The cheers of ‘Shutoku!’ were nearly deafening the entire gymnasium, and Seirin’s players were all gathered on the bleachers with the other spectators, eager to watch Shutoku’s next match against Kinka.

 

Meanwhile with Shutoku, Otsubo who had a basketball under one arm was staring blankly at Midorima, a semi-confused look on his face as he listened to what Midorima had to say. “You want to start?” he echoed, making sure that his ears aren’t deceiving him. “Didn’t you say that you didn’t want to play because your fortune was bad or something?”

 

Takao who was sitting on the bench tying his shoelaces grinned as he overheard this. “I bet you’re excited after meeting an old friend, and you want to impress that girl or something,” he teased.

 

“I’ve had enough of your wild speculations.” Midorima said, annoyed, praying to the high heavens that Akashi _or_ Aomine wouldn’t hear of Takao’s random ramblings. “I just wanted to test my shooting.”

 

“Sure, but don’t forget the coach said that he is only willing to let you get away with what you want three times a day.” Otsubo warned. “Two more times, and I’ll be pissed.” Imaginary fire could almost be seen behind the captain, and Midorima nodded, hiding his unease easily. When one had a captain like Akashi Seijuro for three years, one would know how to deal with a scary captain. Otsubo sighed. “As long as you make your shots, I don’t have a problem with it. Using your poor fortune as an excuse isn’t worth shit!”

 

He then turned and walked towards the court where the rest of the team stood waiting.

 

Midorima pulled the bandages from his fingers, leaving it in a pile on the bench next to his teddy bear. “I cannot miss,” he stated. “Today’s lucky item is a stuffed bear. I have compensated for my bad luck.”

 

* * *

Shutoku’s match against Kinka had begun, and Tamaki who was standing with the rest of her team watched as Shutoku easily dominated over the other team, leading with a game count of 38-8, with it currently being the second quarter. As she watched how the team performed with each other, and the display of their individual skills, Tamaki could then see why Shutoku was crowned as one of the three kings of Tokyo.

 

“They’re already thirty points ahead with four minutes left in the second quarter.” Riko remarked. “I’m not surprised.”

 

“They’re not doing anything that differently from us.” Kawahara noted. “But they make it look so easy. I wonder why?”

 

“Because they don’t make mistakes,” said Hyuuga, and everyone turned their attention towards the Seirin captain. “In basketball, the ball’s always moving back and forth at high speeds. Without exception, strong schools always have solid basics like passing, handling and running.” The buzzer went off below them, signalling the end of the second quarter. “They make it look easy because their fundamentals are solid. But those are only the fundamentals. Naturally, there’s another reason. It’s because…”

 

On the court, Otsubo caught the ball as it rebounded back and dunked it back into the goal, knocking over two players from the opposing team as he did so.

 

“…they have an infallible scorer.” Hyuuga finished as he watched his fellow captain below, his eyes darkening over as he recalled just how strong the Shutoku captain had been the previous year, and how he could do nothing against that insane strength.

 

The cheers from the Shutoku side increased in volume even as Otsubo bent down and held out his hand. “Sorry, are you okay?” he asked apologetically, offering his hand to help the two downed players to their feet.

 

“What an amazing dunk!” Kawahara said in amazement.

 

“Is he really a high schooler?” Furihata asked in disbelief.

 

“He’s gotten even stronger.” Riko remarked grimly, and Hyuuga nodded solemnly.

 

“We couldn’t do anything about him last year,” said the Seirin captain grimly.

 

“Otsubo on the inside and a normal outside was Shutoku’s game until last year, but this year…” Riko trailed off, glancing at Tamaki who had her eyes on the match and didn’t even seem to have heard the conversation of the second years.

 

“He’s five out of five so far.” Kagami remarked, standing beside Tamaki as he watched Midorima’s plays. “Looks like Midorima’s playing well.”

 

“Is that right?” Tamaki mused.

 

“I don’t know!” Kagami was taken aback at this. “Shouldn’t _you_ know?”

 

“No, guard the middle!” Kinka Number 4 shouted. “We can’t help it if they have a little edge on the outside!”

 

“I don’t know.” Tamaki admitted as the Seirin team paid close attention to her words. “I’ve never seen him miss.” Kagami was taken aback at her answer. “Not even once.”

 

Down on the court, Midorima had gained possession of the ball, and was currently standing near the center of the court. “A little edge, huh?” he mused even as he prepared his form. “This is why you cannot win.” And the ball left his hands, spiralling upwards in a high arc across the court.

 

“What does that mean, Tamaki?” Kagami demanded. “You’ve never seen him miss? Does that mean that Midorima…” He trailed off slowly, realisation dawning on his features.

 

Tamaki nodded. “Unlike Kise-kun who plays Small Forward, Midorima-kun plays Shooting Guard,” she explained. “He is a specialist at shooting. There’s no way that he would miss.” She turned her attention back towards the court.

 

Kagami was about to ask something when he noticed the high arc that Midorima’s shot had taken, and his eyes widened.

 

“What’s with the high arc?” Hyuuga gulped. “Most people won’t have any sense of distance shooting like that.”

 

On the court, Midorima had already started making his way down the court. “Let’s head back, Takao.” Midorima ordered, and the dark haired boy hurried after his friend. “We’re on defense.”

 

“If you miss, I’ll get yelled at too.” Takao whined.

 

“Don’t be stupid, Takao. I follow fate. I do everything I can. That is why I never miss my shots.” Midorima finished as the ball went into the basket, earning Shutoku another three points.

 

“As long as Midorima-kun doesn’t lose his form, he makes 100% of his shots.” Tamaki explained calmly to her shocked team who had obviously never seen a shooting specialist at work before.

 

“Seriously?” Izuki spluttered.

 

“That’s just not fair.” Koganei whined.

 

“He’s heading back to defend before he even makes his shot.” Tsuchida remarked. “He’s impossible to counter.” Mitobe nodded in agreement, and Tamaki glanced briefly at her seniors.

 

 _‘Not quite.’_ Tamaki thought. _‘There **is** a way to actually counter it. But you must know how to perform it.’_

 

“The time until he actually makes his shot is abnormally long.” Riko analysed. “It really gets you mentally.”

 

As the match went on, Tamaki could see that the opposing team is starting to lose hope that they would actually beat Shutoku. Hyuuga frowned. _‘He really is amazing,’_ he thought. _‘But why am I getting a bad feeling about this?’_ He then stopped dead and glanced at Tamaki who currently had her eyes on the match, remembering the same feeling that he had received around first Tamaki and then Kise – also members of the Generation of Miracles like Midorima. _‘Could Midorima be hiding something even more ridiculous?’_ He wondered.

 

Back on the court, Midorima took shot after shot, and like what Tamaki had stated, Midorima never missed a single one. And thus, when the buzzer for the end of the fourth quarter went off, it was an overwhelming victory for Shutoku High, with the game count being 153 to 21.

 

 _‘Their outside isn’t a weakness anymore.’_ Riko thought nervously, worried about their chances against Shutoku should they end up facing them. _‘They’ve got an even more dangerous scorer out there. This almost makes last year’s performance cute.’_

 

Back on the court, Midorima was slowly making his way towards the bench before he paused in his step and looked up at the bleachers where Seirin was standing, staring directly at Tamaki, ignoring Kagami who was just right next to her. Kagami then noticed just _who_ Midorima was staring at, and bristled slightly.

 

Tamaki fingered the wristband around her left wrist.

 

**XXXXXX**

Hyuuga opened the gymnasium doors for his team. “Okay, let’s go home—” Before the captain could finish his sentence, Riko smacked not only him, but the rest of the second years, thus sending the entire group of second years flying towards the ground.

 

“We’ve got another game today!” Riko scolded her team. “Are you stupid? Are you?”

 

“I was kidding.” Hyuuga picked himself up from the floor with a groan. “The mood just seemed really gloomy.”

 

“Everyone checked the tournament bracket.” Izuki added.

 

“Huh?” Kagami said blankly, this being news to him. “We have another game? Seriously?”

 

Riko looked ready to kill the oblivious redhead for not being aware that there is another game that day, and Tamaki groaned to herself, wondering for the umpteenth time just what she saw in the redhead to actually pick him as her new partner.

 

“Kagami…”

 

“You really are stupid, _Baka-gami!”_ Riko shouted at the redhead, holding up the tournament bracket chart in front of his face. “Check the bracket! We play two games on the day of our fourth game and the last day! Our fifth game starts at 5PM!”

 

“Two games in one day is just too much.” Koganei complained as Kagami took the chart from Riko and scanned through it.

 

“Yeah. Even if we get a break, we’re still tired.” Izuki agreed.

 

“The semi-finals and finals are both in one day?” Kagami echoed, glancing down at the tournament chart in his hand. “Does that mean that we’re playing a game before we play Shutoku?” He then froze as he noticed something. “Coach, the three kings are Shutoku and…”

 

Riko nodded, noticing that Kagami is slowly starting to catch on. “Seiho and Senshinkan,” she said. “On the last day, our semi-finals opponent will most likely be Seiho. We’ll play Shutoku in the finals. We’re playing against two of the kings in a row.” She announced.

 

The eyes of the rest of the team went wide. Tamaki was the only one that didn’t look surprised, though that is because she had already checked the tournament bracket beforehand and already knew it.

 

“That’s impossible!” Furihata is starting to go into panic mode even as the three freshmen pored over the tournament bracket that Kawahara currently had in his hands.

 

“Good schools have strong players, and lots of them.” Kawahara commented. “Our guys will all need to be benched!”

 

Kagami smirked at the new challenge ahead of him, not seemingly worried in the least, despite the fact that his fellow freshmen and his seniors were all freaking out at the possibility of playing two of the kings in a row. “Two games in a day, and both of our opponents are strong. I couldn’t ask for more.”

 

“But this is too much!”

 

“Who are you trying to impress?” Kawahara asked in dismay, wondering if Kagami hadn’t hit his head somewhere. “Right, Tamaki?” He asked, looking over at the blue haired girl who had been remarkably silent.

 

“Sorry. I’m actually a little excited as well,” she said, scratching idly at one cheek with her finger.

 

She received a chorus of ‘huh?’ for her answer, and Furihata looked at her blankly. “What? Did you get Kagami germs too?” he asked.

 

“What are you talking about?” Kagami demanded, annoyed.

 

“I hope not,” said Tamaki, and Kagami turned back towards her, a scowl on his face.

 

“Somehow, the way that you denied that pisses me off.”

 

“But don’t difficult situations light a fire in you?” Tamaki asked Kagami bluntly, and the second years smiled, and Kagami grinned.

 

“All right! I’m on fire! I’m gonna go practice!”

 

“Don’t!” Riko tugged Kagami back. “You should rest! You unbelievable basketball head! You idiot _Baka-gami!”_

 

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki was tired once she arrived back home that night, but she wasn’t as exhausted as her teammates, as she had the advantage of having already been involved in National-class matches during her time in Teiko, and had the previous training to deal with it all.

 

Aomine’s words were ringing in her head.

 

_You can’t afford to take on a member of the Generation of Miracles with just half your skill. If you take on Midorima with just half your skill, you can’t win._

 

Tamaki rubbed at her left wrist before pulling out her cellphone and dialling a number. Three rings later, the call was picked up.

 

“Kise-kun?” Tamaki spoke into the receiver. “I need your help with something.”


	8. King of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin's next opponents had been decided: the Kings of the North and East--Seiho and Shutoku.

_“Actually, you could search all over the world, you wouldn’t find another guy like you, who’s smiling when playing defense.” - Iwamura Tsutomu_

** XXXXXX **

_Huff. Huff. Huff._

 

The heavy sounds of someone being out of breath could almost be heard loud and clear in the empty street basketball court. Dusk has long fallen, and the only lights that could be seen are the street lamps that lit up the basketball court.

 

Kise Ryota looked worriedly at his blue haired friend, dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and white pants, beads of sweat adorning his brow. “Are you sure that you’re going to be all right?” he asked. “And are you sure that you should be doing this now? You’ve just finished two straight games earlier today, right? You’re going to burn yourself out before the match with Seiho at this rate. And if anything happens to you, Aominecchi and Akashi-cchi are going to kill me.” The blonde whined.

 

“I’m fine.” Kuroko Tamaki managed to make out through heavy breaths. She held up the basketball in her right hand, looking at it. “At least I know that I didn’t lose my speed. And I can still manage some parts of my old style, even though I still can’t shoot.” She added, looking a little sad. _‘Just how long? How much longer will it be before I can play like before with my right hand?’_

 

Kise sighed. “I’ll be worried if you _can_ lose your old play style,” he muttered. “Is this for preparation for the match against Seiho? And…against Midorimacchi’s school?” He asked quietly.

 

There was silence for a long time, before Tamaki nodded. “…Yeah.”

 

“Will it work against him?” Kise asked carefully. “It’s fast and effective against me, I admit. I can’t even stop or block it. But in the end, I’m still the weakest of the Generation of Miracles. And you know that.”

 

“I’m not entirely sure whether it can work against him or not, but passing and misdirection aren’t the only things that I’m capable of in basketball,” said Tamaki simply. “All of you know that. And more than anyone else, Midorima-kun should be aware of that as well. But…” She dribbled the basketball that she is holding. “Even Midorima-kun won’t be able to stop my Mirage skill.” She stopped dribbling. “You can’t stop something that you can’t see, can you?” She asked Kise who said nothing to that question.

 

The Generation of Miracles knew just how scary that Tamaki’s original play style could be. Her current misdirection style is effective enough in plays, but everyone have agreed that her old original style brings out her full power. Her old style actually reflects the actual meaning of her name ‘Kuroko’. Tamaki’s current misdirection style only brings out less than half of what she is actually capable of. The name of the ‘phantom sixth player’ isn’t just for show.

 

“And besides…” Tamaki looked sad for just a fraction of a second before smiling slightly in remembrance. “The only person in the world who can match my speed or stop me…is only Aomine-kun.”

 

** XXXXXX **

****

The regulars of the Seirin basketball team were all very relieved when the bell went for lunch break.

 

 _Every single one of them_ were practically falling asleep into their desks, with their bodies sore with muscle aches – the result of playing two straight games in a row. The only players of the basketball team that actually managed to stay awake and still remained looking bright-eyed is only a certain blue haired girl. And the Seirin team knew that it is only because Tamaki had the advantage of already being involved in National standard games in middle school, and had the stamina and training to deal with it.

 

But even the blue haired girl looked tired as the bell went for lunch break, as she munched on her own neatly cut ham sandwiches. Kagami who had the seat in front of her was gobbling down about four or five deluxe sized sandwiches in front of him, much to the astonishment of several of their classmates who stared at him eating. If there is ever an eating contest on who could eat the most and the fastest, Kagami would win it easily hands down, since the redhead giant seemed to have an appetite that could out eat a baby killer whale.

 

“You’re eating more than usual.” Tamaki commented, watching Kagami wash down his meal with his carton of milk. Their surrounding classmates were starting to look a little sick at seeing Kagami eat this much, and this quickly.

 

“I’m surprised that that’s enough food for you.” Kagami said, turning to eye the two ham sandwiches sitting on Tamaki’s desk. That amount of food won’t even be good enough for him as a midday snack, let alone lunch. He can see why Tamaki is so skinny now.

 

Tamaki sighed. “If there is ever a shortage of food in Japan, won’t _you_ be the first to die?” She can’t resist taking a dig at her redheaded friend.

 

“What did you say?” Kagami demanded, but winced as he pulled on a sore muscle. “Damn, I’m sore all over.” He grumbled, rubbing at his shoulders. “I guess playing two matches in a row will do that to you.”

 

“Kagami-kun! Tamaki-chan!” A familiar voice called out to the two freshmen from outside their classroom door just then. Tamaki turned only to see the coach of their basketball team standing just outside their door with two carton boxes in her arms. “Good timing. Come with me.”

 

* * *

And so, much to Kagami’s dismay, he was saddled with the task of carrying the two carton boxes all the way to wherever that their coach wanted it. And with just how heavy that they were, the redhead groaned, not really wanting to know just  _what_ is in those boxes. Knowing his coach, it’s probably training weights or something similar.

 

Both their coach and their captain seemed to have gone off their rockers the closer the day that they will be competing with Seiho approaches. Sure, they’re one of the kings, and yes, they’ll be competing with Shutoku _right after they defeat Seiho,_ but that doesn’t mean that they can both go off their rockers when it comes to their training! At the rate that they’re going, they’ll be dead before they can even compete with Seiho!

 

“I’m sore…” Kagami groaned, his arms groaning in protest at the weight. “Are you an ogre? And why isn’t Tamaki holding one?” He demanded, glancing at the small blue haired girl who is strolling along casually whilst sipping on a straw from her milk carton.

 

“You want to make a maiden carry those boxes? And you call yourself a man? That’s your job.” Riko giggled.

 

Kagami deadpanned. “I don’t see a maiden anywhere,” he stated matter-of-factly, only to be punched by Riko for his trouble. “What is this anyway?” He asked, gesturing towards the boxes in his arms.

 

“They’re DVDs of this year’s and last year’s games from the clubroom.” Riko answered. “They’re for scouting, and the clubroom is so small. We’re going to be playing two games in a row against the kings in the semi-finals after all. There’s no such thing as over analyzing.”

 

** XXXXXX **

****

At Shutoku High School, Midorima Shintaro was looking at Takao as if he had just lost his mind.

 

School had just let out for them, and the two were just standing at the windows of the school’s hallways, talking. There isn’t any basketball practice scheduled for the team that day, and Takao usually hunted down Midorima on those days to ‘just hang out’.

 

Midorima had long given up on stopping Takao after the fifth time, much to the black haired teen’s glee. The rest of his fellow freshmen have long learned to leave Midorima alone, especially the girls in his class. But apparently, Takao Kazunari was cut from a different cloth, as he simply refused to leave the stoic green haired teen alone. Finally, Midorima had just given in after two weeks of ‘stalking’ and ‘pestering’.

 

It doesn’t matter where he goes; Takao will always find him anyway. He might as well make it easier for the both of them. Though Takao often ended up as his pack mule more than once…

 

“DVD?” Midorima echoed, staring at the jewel case in Takao’s hand as if never seeing it before.

 

“Yeah, of Seiho.” Takao grinned. “We’re the only freshmen regulars, and we don’t know anything.”

 

“I’m not interested.”

 

“Just because that Tamaki girl and Kagami aren’t on it, don’t be like that.” Takao whined, ignoring Midorima’s glare on his person for using Tamaki’s name so casually. “These are the guys to beat in the finals. Besides, we’re off today. And it’s not like you have anything better to do.”

 

“No.” Midorima admitted reluctantly.

 

“It’s decided then.” Takao grinned triumphantly.

 

Midorima’s left eye twitched with annoyance. “Hey.”

 

** XXXXXX **

****

Back at Seirin, Kagami was twitching as he watched Tamaki popped the DVD that they have found in the locker room into the DVD player.

 

The coach had decided to let them off training that day to ease up on their sore muscles, much to their relief. But as the redhead had forgotten something in the locker room, he had gone back to retrieve it only to be scared out of his skin by his blue haired teammate who had appeared from seemingly out of nowhere…again.

 

“It’s on,” said Tamaki, sitting down on the bench, watching the preliminaries game of Seiho versus Kitawada, fairly interested to know just how one of the top schools in the Tokyo region plays.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

“I see,” said Midorima with a frown as he watched the game play by Seiho. Their players were particularly aggressive in defense, not even allowing their opponents to get past them. And before the Kitawada player in possession of the ball even realizes what is going on, another Seiho player had already stolen it from him. “I can see why they are considered one of the kings. Their defense is especially strong.” He remarked. The green haired teen then narrowed his eyes at the bald Seiho player on screen. “Just…”

 

** XXXXXX **

****

“Their movements are kind of weird.” Kagami remarked with a frown. “I mean…”

 

Next to him, Tamaki who had her chin resting on her right hand frowned slightly. _‘Never thought that I’ll actually get to face this guy again,’_ she thought, glancing at the bald Seiho player on screen. _‘His defense technique is at the National level. It won’t be easy to get past him, like what Kise-kun had found out during middle school.’_

 

Kagami frowned. _‘Their rhythm is different,’_ he thought to himself. _‘What is this feeling?’_

 

** XXXXXX **

****

“I forgot to mention it, but this school holds special practices.” Takao commented. “I don’t know how they do it, but their mobility is exceptional. They run the best defense in Tokyo.” He rewinds the disc before replaying it again, even as Seiho Player 10 appeared on screen.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

“This bald guy’s defense is especially tough.” Kagami commented.

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments as she watched the video. “I know this guy,” she said at last, and Kagami turned towards her in surprise. “I played against him once in middle school, during second year. Kise-kun had just made it in as a regular, so you could say that he doesn’t have much experience in matches yet, but somehow…” She turned back towards the video. “He managed to stop Kise-kun.”

 

Kagami was taken aback at that comment. _Stopped_ a member of the Generation of Miracles? Just how good is this guy?

** XXXXXX **

_~Second Year of Teiko Middle School, Summer~_

 

A whistle blew out.

 

“Twenty four seconds over time!” The referee called out.

 

Kise who currently had possession of the ball turned around, bewildered at this. “What?” he echoed.

 

It is currently the Inter High preliminaries, and Teiko is currently up against Minamoto Middle School. As expected of the Generation of Miracles, they’re currently in the lead, and their players were playing well. Well, _most_ of them at least…

 

“Kise, you kept the ball too long, you idiot!” Aomine snapped, losing patience with their newest teammate.

 

“Sorry!” The blonde apologized fervently.

 

“Kise-chin, give me a break.” Murasakibara sighed, not seeming all that upset with the blonde, unlike his other teammates.

 

Midorima sighed, shifting his glasses up his nose. “This is why you aren’t any good,” he told Kise sternly, and the blonde grew annoyed. Must every word out of this horoscope obsessed guy’s mouth be an insult word or two?

 

Kise turned to his former instructor, and the only one whom he knew would defend him whenever Midorima get a little _too_ much with his insults. But even Tamaki looked slightly irritated at his foul.

 

“Kise-kun, please pass the ball around properly.” Tamaki told him, and Kise groaned in dismay.

 

“Tamacchi, even you’re mad?”

 

Akashi who is as usual on the bench sighed at his teammates’ antics. “Kise, you’re the only one that is 20 points under your norm,” he told the blonde sternly.

 

“Sorry!” Kise apologized fervently. “But Tamacchi…”

 

Akashi sighed. While it is true that Tamaki could shoot and score as well as anyone on the team, her role is just to circulate passes and shoots, thus creating opportunities for the rest of the team to score. It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t take advantage of the chances to score however, if none of her teammates are open.

 

“It is different for Tamaki, and you know it.” Akashi told the blonde.

 

Kise scowled and glared at the bald player that had been marking him since the beginning of the first quarter. Said player looked a little surprised at the glare. “What’s your name?” The blonde demanded. “Because of you, I’m the only one getting yelled at today.”

 

“Tsugawa Tomoki.” His opponent answered. “I see. They’re yelling at you, huh?” The bald player looked thoughtful for some moments before he grinned. “That’s great. I love seeing people get upset.”

 

“Who is this guy?” Kise muttered to himself, staring at Tsugawa as if seeing an alien. “Will someone change marks with me?” He wailed.

 

On the bench, Akashi sighed, calling for time out. The Teiko players slowly made their way over to their captain. Tamaki caught the Tsugawa guy’s eye just then, and she turned in curiosity. The bald guy then grinned at her in an expression rather reminiscent of a flirt, and Tamaki can only stare in confusion.

 

This action didn’t go unmissed by the other Teiko regulars however, and as one, they glared at the guy, each swearing to themselves to _flatten_ this guy in the match. A certain Teiko’s ace however, was looking as if he would like nothing better than to flatten this guy himself.

 

As Tamaki made her way over to her team, she was wondering why her teammates were all glaring daggers at the Tsugawa guy. The remaining players on the opposing team whimpered. Something tells them that Teiko is _pissed,_ and not just because they got a twenty four seconds violation on one of their players.

 

They might just be better off forfeiting now if they wished to live longer…

 

** XXXXXX **

****

“To be honest, I do not particularly wish to go against him.” Midorima admitted, having taken an instant dislike to the bald guy like his former teammates the last time when he had played against him back in middle school.  _‘Though if it is defense, Tamaki might just be his Achilles heel.’_ He thought.

 

The fact that Tsugawa had forced Kise into committing a foul is just part of the reason why the Generation of Miracles had disliked him. The main reason is the _look_ that he had given Tamaki at that time. Aomine looked as if he would like nothing better than to rip him apart back then. It might be kami’s mercy to that bald guy (or at least Akashi’s mercy), that when Akashi had shown pity on Kise and had allowed him to change marks, it _wasn’t_ Aomine who was marking Tsugawa. If it had been, Tsugawa might not be standing here today.

 

“But you’re the only one who can take him.” Takao told his friend. “Their defense is good on a National level. They might even be able to stop you.” He joked, much to Midorima’s annoyance.

 

The video then ended with the sound of the buzzer going off, with Seiho clinching a victory against Kitawada, with a game count of 71-12.

 

“It’s over. Seirin won’t be able to overcome this wall. Sorry, but we’re gonna have to play these guys in the finals. Keep that in mind.”

 

Midorima was silent for a long time. Like all of his former teammates at Teiko, Tamaki is not someone who will just roll over and give up like this, despite overwhelming odds. In the end, she is still a regular of the legendary basketball team. And Midorima knew that there is still that small chance that Seirin might be able to beat Seiho, especially if Tamaki is involved. And if by some miracle, they managed to beat Seiho, then…

 

Midorima clenched his left hand into a fist slowly. Despite himself, he can’t help but feel excited. He is still a member of the Generation of Miracles, and he thirsted for _challenge._ Tamaki is the type of player that evolves and changes with every battle and match. There are several reasons why she is the only girl playing on an _all-boys’ team_ like Teiko.

 

And if she at least managed to retain some aspect of her old style…

 

“…I know.”

** XXXXXX **

****

Match day against Seiho shone bright and clear, with not a single cloud in the skies when the Seirin team had arrived for their game, all in top condition. Riko’s bag was stocked full of supplements and energy drinks for recharging her players’ ‘batteries’ after their match with Seiho.

 

Currently, the entire team was doing their usual warm-ups on the court, along with the other teams that were also scheduled for a match that day, with Shutoku among them.

 

Tamaki was dribbling the ball on the court slowly, staring at her left wrist that had a black wristband covering it. She flexed the fingers on her left hand, and like the numerous times in the past, she saw the fingers of her left hand twitching slightly, and sighed. She can’t even feel anything in that hand anymore, let alone controlling the muscle movements. What she can manage with her right hand now isn’t at her left hand’s standard. Even if she can use some aspects of her old style with her right hand, it won’t be as powerful as what she can achieve with her left hand.

 

Tamaki then looked up as Kagami practiced another one of his dunks into the basket just in front of her, with the redhead turning and glaring down Midorima who is on the next court, practicing with the rest of his team. The blue haired girl who is stuck in the middle between their glaring competition could only sigh inwardly at this. Really, what is this? Some competition to see who could glare the fiercest between the both of them?

 

One could almost see sparks flying from both their eyes.

 

“You’re staring down the wrong guy, idiot.” Hyuuga thankfully came to the rescue, turning Kagami’s head to the opposite direction in which he is glaring at, almost twisting the redhead’s head off. “No matter how hard you stare, if we lose this next game, you’ll look like an idiot.” The captain reprimanded.

 

“I was just looking at him.” Kagami protested. “I’m focused on our next game.” He glanced at the court that was occupied by Seiho, their next opponents.

 

Tamaki was studying Seiho’s movements carefully, and she frowned, somehow finding something a little off about their movements, but can’t tell what. Kagami who was next to her was scowling to himself. _‘Who are these guys? They seem good, but they’re completely different from Shutoku.’_

 

“Seiho seems more normal than I expected.” Furihata Koki commented. “They don’t have any really big guys.”

 

“I suppose they _are_ small for a National class team.” Riko admitted. “Their biggest player would be their captain, Iwamura-kun.”

 

The two freshmen standing near her immediately looked at said captain who was taking his form for a basket. Fukuda Hiroshi measured his height mentally, comparing him to some of their seniors. “Is he about as tall as Mitobe-sempai?” he wondered. “He’s pretty wide.”

 

“He’s so thick!” Furihata whimpered. “He seems really powerful!”

 

“Then there’s their play maker, Kasuga-kun.” Riko said, glancing over at the tall blonde at Seiho’s side that is the equivalent of Seirin’s own point guard, Izuki. “Those two third years are the core of their team.”

 

Kagami snorted as he heard that, and turned away to practice his dunks when a voice called out to him.

 

“You’re Kagami-kun, aren’t you?” Said redhead turned around only to see the same bald player that he and Tamaki have just been talking about in their locker room days ago, standing behind him. The one that the blue haired girl had mentioned being the only player in history to ever stop a member of the Generation of Miracles, even if Kise is just starting out then. “Your hair’s so red! Scary!”

 

Kagami twitched at this comment. _‘How about I show you some ‘red’?’_ he seethed inwardly, glaring at the guy whom he is about to play in a matter of moments.

 

“Captain, this is the guy, right?” Tsugawa waved over to his own captain. “Seirin’s really weak, but they have one strong guy!” He shouted, waving both his arms like flags. Seiho looked as if they wanted to dig a hole and bury themselves within it at their teammate’s insanely loud voice and comments.

 

Meanwhile, Riko looked pissed off, with red ticks covering her head. “You’ve done it now, you little shit,” she growled to herself, making a mental note to herself that if Seirin doesn’t beat this guy and send him home crying, she’ll _make_ all of themcry.

 

Kagami looked as if he wanted to strangle the guy, and Tamaki sighed, poking at his arm to attract the redhead’s attention. “Ignore him,” she told him. “You can play him later and show him how good Seirin is.”

 

Kagami grinned at Tamaki’s words, his anger disappearing in an instant at that. For some reason, Tamaki can always make Kagami cool his head down, no matter how pissed off he is. The entire team, Hyuuga and Riko particularly, were always thankful for this ‘talent’ of Tamaki’s, especially when his anger reared its ugly head during matches.

 

“Damn right!”

 

Tsugawa noticed Tamaki standing next to Kagami just then, and cocked his head to one side curiously, reminding Tamaki of a dog. The bald player stared at the blue haired girl for a long time, making her feel uncomfortable, though Tamaki didn’t show it. Tsugawa somehow felt as if he had seen this girl somewhere before, though he can’t remember exactly _when_ or _where._ Something in the back of his mind prickled at him though, something that told him that he is better off _not_ remembering.

 

“Can I help you?” Tamaki asked at last, tired of the staring, and not to mention that Kagami looked ready to kill the guy. And halfway across the court, Midorima was glaring at Tsugawa, increasing the pressure on the ball that he is holding that the poor ball looks close to being flattened within his powerful hands.

 

“You’re pretty cute.” Tsugawa grinned at Tamaki who blinked in confusion, a slightly perverted look on his face. “You a player? Why don’t you go out on a date with me once we win?”

 

 

“…Huh?”

 

Tamaki was staring at him blankly whilst the two teams of Seirin and Seiho were both looking at Tsugawa as if he had just lost his mind. Did they just hear him right? He’s actually asking for a _date_ just _before_ a _match?_

 

Halfway across the court, Takao winced as he saw Midorima’s furious expression that is rather reminiscent of a dragon breathing fire at everything that comes near him. “Shin-chan?” Takao managed rather weakly. Midorima ignored him, glaring at Tsugawa, as if he would like nothing better than to challenge him in a game and flatten him.

 

“…I’ll kill him.” Midorima hissed.

 

Tamaki stared at Tsugawa. “I’m honoured, but I will have to humbly decline that proposal,” she said politely. “Unfortunately, you’re just not my type.”

 

Imaginary boulders fell on Tsugawa’s head at that, and the rest of the Seirin team tried hard to stifle their chuckles behind her. Tamaki’s ‘type’ is a certain basketball ace that used to belong to a certain legendary basketball team with tanned skin and dark blue hair, and who also had a tendency to mess up in everything but basketball.

 

“Why not?” Tsugawa almost whined. “Just one date?” He reached out, and was about to take her hand, when _someone else_ grabbed that hand, almost crushing it in the process.

 

Kagami who was on the verge of beating Tsugawa up turned and stared in surprise at the owner of that hand. Tamaki meanwhile, just glanced at her side where a furious looking Midorima was standing, having a particularly tight grip on Tsugawa.

 

“You so much as touch her with your filthy hands, and you won’t need that limb again.” Midorima threatened Tsugawa darkly. “Is that clear?”

 

“What’s your problem?” Tsugawa complained, trying to twist his hand free, but Midorima tightened his grip, almost crushing Tsugawa’s hand, the expression on his face darkening.

 

“Is. That. Clear?” Midorima thundered, and Tsugawa squeaked before nodding so quickly that Tamaki was surprised that he didn’t get whiplash. Midorima then released his hold on him, and the bald player scampered back to his team quickly, grateful to escape from the scary looking guy.

 

“Midorima-kun…” Tamaki muttered, staring up at him.

 

Midorima sighed as he placed one hand atop her head, his lips twitching into a small smile. “You should be a little more careful, Tamaki,” he told her before making his way back over to his team.

 

“What is that all about?” Kagami asked Tamaki as they watched Midorima heading back towards his own team. The redhead frowned as he eyed Midorima’s back. First Kise, and now Midorima? The Generation of Miracles seemed strangely overprotective over Tamaki for some reason. And his instincts were telling him that there is a reason behind it.

 

Tamaki shook her head. “Nothing,” she said, not feeling surprised in the least that her former teammate had reacted towards Tsugawa’s advances on her. To quote Kise, the entire Generation of Miracles have all started acting like a group of mama bears protecting their cubs when it comes to her, especially during second year.

 

Kagami frowned at Tamaki, but thankfully, he didn’t press any further.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

Meanwhile, Kise was heading towards the gymnasium where Seirin would be having their match against Seiho, one of the three ‘kings’ of Tokyo, with his grumpy captain next to him, both currently dressed in their school uniforms as they have came directly from school.

 

The blonde currently had a pair of earphones in his ears, listening to a recording of some sort on his phone. Kasamatsu sighed as he looked at the childish blonde who reminded him awfully of a child at times. A _very_ young child.

 

“What are you looking at?” Kasamatsu asked. He is still grumpy for having been dragged by Kise to the match between Seirin and Seiho. Privately however, he _is_ interested to know just how Seirin will fare against one of the three ‘kings’ of Tokyo.

 

“A recording of this morning’s Oha-Asa.” Kise cheerfully replied. “It’s their morning horoscope. When this thing’s good, Midorimacchi’s good.”

 

Kasamatsu only rolled his eyes at this. “The guy from Teiko,” he mused. “What’s his sign?”

 

“Cancer.” Kise replied. “And Tamacchi’s an Aquarius.” He added cheerfully.

 

“I didn’t ask.” Kasamatsu grumbled, having never understood Kise’s obsession over the only female regular of his former basketball team.

 

Kise turned his attention back towards his phone, frowning slightly at the program that Midorima had obsessed over day and night back during his Teiko days. _‘But does this thing really work anyway?’_ The blonde wondered before playing the recording.

 

 _“First place goes to Cancer. Congratulations! You’ll have no complains today.”_ A gloomy clip of an animated figure meant to represent one of the horoscope signs appeared on the phone screen, with the words ‘Last Place: Aquarius’ on it. _“Last place goes to Aquarius. Play it quiet today.”_

 

The blonde stopped in his tracks at this, stopping in the middle of the staircase that he is currently walking on. “Uh oh.”

 

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow at this. “What?” he asked in confusion.

 

Kise turned to face his senior. “This is terrible,” he sighed, suddenly worried about Seirin’s chances against Shutoku.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

A certain redhead made his way into the gymnasium where the semi-finals for the Inter High were held, with the bleachers currently getting filled up slowly with excited spectators, especially since two of the three kings of Tokyo were currently playing in today’s matches. He made his way towards the wall and leaned against it, with that spot being the best area to watch the matches.

 

His phone blared with a message tone just then, and the redhead took his phone out only to see that it’s a message from his mother:

 

_Take Tama-chan back for dinner once she wins today’s matches, Sei-chan! And cheer her on for me!_

 

A smiling face was added at the end of the message.

 

Akashi Seijuro smiled to himself as he shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. He had even dressed in casual clothing that day – a white shirt with a dark green jacket and dark jeans, just so as to avoid attention. He glanced at the empty basketball courts where the authorities were readying the courts for the matches that will begin in a matter of moments.

 

 _‘Well, here it begins.’_ The former captain of the Teiko Basketball Club thought. _‘The so-called ‘ultimate defense’ against the ‘Mirage’ player, also otherwise known as the phantom player.’_

 

** XXXXXX **

****

Kagami paused in his tracks as the entire Seirin team filed out of the changing room that they were allotted, all of them having been fired up by Riko’s speech. The redhead turned only to see Tamaki standing at the door, seemingly deep in thought.

 

“Is there something wrong?”

 

Tamaki didn’t answer straight away, merely staring at the ceiling windows where sunlight was pouring in. “Kagami-kun, have you ever hated basketball?” The blue haired girl asked at last, recalling Hyuuga’s words earlier in the locker room – how after Seirin’s devastating defeat to the three kings the previous year, the players have all hated basketball so much that they’ve almost quit playing the game entirely.

 

Kagami was surprised. “Huh?” He frowned and pondered hard on this question. Had he ever hated basketball before? The answer came to him quickly, as he had never remembered an occasion in his life when he had hated basketball. “No, I haven’t.”

 

Tamaki’s bangs were almost shadowing her eyes as she lowered her gaze to the floor. Kagami can’t even tell what she is thinking; only knowing that it must be something bad. Really, since _when_ had he known just what she is thinking anyway? That girl must have more secrets than a cheese has holes! Though the redhead knew her long enough by now to know just when she’s feeling sad or happy.

 

“I have.” Tamaki admitted. “I believe my reason was different from the sempais, but I know the feeling.” Her eyes darkened as she recalled just _when_ she had actually started hating basketball during her third year in middle school. “They’re cheerful now, but hating something you love is a painful feeling.”

 

Kagami frowned. He doesn’t even know if Tamaki is talking about their Seirin seniors or the Generation of Miracles anymore. He knew enough about her past in Teiko to know that at some point during their middle school days, the entire Generation of Miracles must have started hating a sport that they only started playing in the first place because they _love_ it.

 

“When I spoke with Midorima-kun, I told him that the past and the future aren’t the same, but in the end, they’re not completely separate.” Tamaki admitted sadly. “I think that this game is important for our seniors to get over the past.”

 

Kagami grinned at Tamaki. “What are you getting all gloomy for?” he asked, and Tamaki looked at him, surprised. “We’re going to _win,_ then we’re _going_ to beat Shutoku!” He proclaimed. “It’s no use just thinking about it! We just play.”

 

Tamaki looked surprised, then she smiled. “That’s right.”

 

** XXXXXX **

****

In Touou High School, Aomine laid flat on his back on the rooftop, staring up at a semi-crumpled photograph that he had in his wallet.

 

A group photograph of the entire Generation of Miracles stared back at him, all of them laughing and grinning at the camera, all of them dressed in casual clothing. Even Satsuki was in the picture, smiling back at the camera. Aomine remembered that this photo was taken at the celebration party held at the restaurant of Akashi’s mother during their second year after their Inter High championship, when Kise had joined them.

 

Midorima was standing at the side, stoic as always, with a toy frog sitting in his left hand. Satsuki and Tamaki, being the only girls, were standing in the center, smiling slightly at the camera. Satsuki had her right arm around Tamaki’s shoulders. Akashi was standing next to Tamaki, smirking at the camera, but there is no hiding that pride in his eyes. Aomine was standing behind Tamaki, pushing Kise away who is apparently trying to cling onto Tamaki as always. And Mursakibara was standing at the back of the group, munching on a lollipop.

 

Aomine was silent for several moments, staring at the figure of Tamaki and tracing it with his eyes, his mind going back to the last serious conversation that he had with Tamaki in her house just before the Inter High tournament.

 

_“…Aomine-kun, you **changed.** You’re no longer the Aomine-kun whom I knew. **Everyone** changed. I can accept it. But you… **You** changed most of all. So much so that I can no longer recognise that it’s you.” Tamaki whispered, staring down at her hands. “You no longer love playing basketball. I want to see it. An Aomine-kun that loves playing basketball.” She laced her fingers together. “When we first started out – even before we became known as the Generation of Miracles, we all started playing because we **love** the game. But by the time that we’re in our third year, I can honestly say that no one on Teiko loves playing basketball anymore. Especially **you.”** Her voice rang true in Aomine’s heart. “That’s why I left. I cannot bear to see an Aomine-kun that hates basketball.”_

 

“Did I really change?” Aomine murmured to himself.

 

_“After the National final, I then realised something…” Tamaki continued as if Aomine had never spoken. “I’d also become too dependent on you. The team changed drastically. Kise-kun used to love playing basketball, as is Sei, Midorima-kun, and maybe Murasakibara-kun. But by the time we’re in our third year, I don’t see the love for basketball in them anymore. The way that all of us delights in flattening our opponents until they hates basketball as much as we do…” She trailed off. “I…can’t stand playing like that. All these changes happened without me realising it. But for me to stay and watch the team…watch **you** play basketball as if it’s the one thing on earth that you hate the most…” Tamaki trailed off slowly. “It’s too much.”_

 

Aomine dawned on Tamaki’s words. _‘It’s not like it’s our fault that we grew strong,’_ he thought stubbornly, the stubborn part of him not wanting to admit that it’s their fault that basketball players everywhere grew pale at the mere mention of Teiko. But the rational part of him knew that what Tamaki had said is true. Every word of it.

 

 _‘No, but it is **our** fault that we made our opponents hate basketball as much as they do.’ _A voice that strangely sounds like Tamaki’s echoed in his head.

 

Aomine stared at the photo for several moments before sighing, placing it into his front blazer pocket. _‘Is that when we’ve started changing?’_ Aomine wondered, remembering Tamaki’s words. _‘Because we grew **too** strong for our own good?’_

 

A upside down figure of a pink haired girl appeared in his view of sight then, and Aomine scowled. “What do you want, Satsuki?” he demanded.

 

“How rude!” Momoi Satsuki sniffed. “And to think that I came here to tell you about Tamaki-chan too.” She grinned, as she knew that she had gotten his attention now. Whenever she wants Aomine to pay attention to her or to at least do something, all that she had to do is to mention the name of his crush since middle school. Though she doesn’t use this card often obviously.

 

“What about Tamaki?” Aomine demanded, sitting up at once.

 

“Seirin is having a match against Seiho now.” Satsuki informed her childhood friend. Aomine raised an eyebrow, as if saying ‘and this concerns me how?’ Satsuki grinned like the cat that had gotten the canary. “And one of Seiho’s players is _Tsugawa Tomoki.”_

 

Aomine frowned, trying to put a face to that name before the grinning face of a bald player came to his memory. He should remember, since he had used a picture of that face for dart practice in his room during his second year of middle school.

 

Aomine growled. “Where is their match held?” he demanded.

** XXXXXX **

****

A whistle blew out sharply.

 

“Charging! White 10!”

 

Over at Seirin’s bench, Riko nearly face palmed herself in exasperation. This match is _just_ not going their way! Sure, they’ve already expected for the match to be tough, since Seiho definitely didn’t get their name as one of the three kings for nothing, but no one on Seirin expected for the match to be _this_ one-sided!

 

“Just how easily does that idiot get angry?” Riko growled to herself, wishing that she can just wrap her own fingers around Kagami’s neck and shake him until he had calmed down. Sighing to herself, the brunette could only pray to herself that Tamaki could somehow work her magic on Kagami, like how she had done so many times during their past matches.

 

“Kagami, calm down!” Koganei who was on the bench called out to the redhead, hoping to at least diffuse his anger slightly.

 

Tamaki glanced at the scoreboard. The game count is currently at 0-12, with Seiho in the lead, and with one minute and twenty seconds more to go before the end of the first quarter. This isn’t looking good…

 

“Kagami-kun, you already have two fouls.” Tamaki informed her teammate. “Get five and you’re out.”

 

“I know.” Kagami twitched at this reminder. “Somehow, their movements are impossible to play against.”

 

Tamaki frowned as she studied the Seiho team. _‘It has been bothering me for some time now,’_ she thought. _‘Their movements are different from that of other teams, but they’re not really doing anything all that different. Yet those movements… It seems kind of familiar. And that Tsugawa guy…’_ She glanced at the after mentioned player who seemed to have noticed her stare and grinned and winked at her, causing Kagami to glare at the bald player. Midorima who is playing on the opposite court, and Kise who was sitting in the bleachers with Kasamatsu both sent death glares to the bald player. _‘His movements are definitely different from the time in middle school.’_

 

Hyuuga meanwhile was scowling to himself. _‘Seriously? I thought that the Generation of Miracles were the only ones who could shut down Kagami.’_

 

 _‘We can’t even pass.’_ Riko thought nervously, glancing at Tamaki who seemed to be studying the opposing team fervently, looking for an opening. _‘We won’t be able to make plays with Tamaki-chan.’_

 

Izuki who currently had possession of the ball passed it to Tamaki who was nearby. The blue haired girl caught it easily, and her eye twitched in annoyance when she saw that every single one of her teammates were currently getting guarded by a Seiho player, leaving no openings for her at all.

 

_‘Again?’_

* * *

“Seiho’s defense is man-to-man.” Kasamatsu remarked, watching the Seirin versus Seiho match closely. “But this is no ordinary man-to-man. They’re creating pressure by staying right on their guys the whole time. You can’t break away from them so easily. No matter how good you are at passing, if no one’s free, you’re playing at half power.”

 

“Their defense is strong, but they’ll never last until the end of the game playing like that.” Kise commented, his eyes trailing to his former teammate down on the court. _‘And it looks like Tamacchi’s getting pissed.’_ He thought.

 

* * *

_‘I was saving this to use against Shutoku, but it looks like I have no other choice.’_ Tamaki thought, dribbling the ball, her eyes glancing around the court.  _‘Here I go!’_

 

She took one step forward using her right foot, with that one movement getting noticed by all the players currently on the court, and she then vanished.

 

Riko’s eyes widened, along with every other.

 

No, not vanished, Tamaki is just moving so quickly down the court whilst in possession of the ball, that she almost appeared like a blur to anyone watching, zigzagging among all the players like they weren’t even there.

 

Kise who was in the bleachers was taken aback at this. _‘She’s bringing this out so soon?’_ he thought, bewildered. _‘But damn, isn’t she faster than in middle school? I know that Tamacchi had always been the fastest out of all of us, but this is beyond human limits!’_ He thought, shocked. _‘She didn’t show this when she was practicing with me that day to get a hang of her old style again.’_

 

On the other court, Midorima’s eyes widened in astonishment. _‘T-That is…!’_ he thought in shock, temporarily forgetting about his own game.

 

Akashi who was leaning against the wall felt his composure slipping for the first time in years, and his eyes widened. _‘That is…’_ He gulped. _‘Part of her old style. Mirage.’_ He smiled.

 

 _‘It’s still way too early for you to start looking down on Seirin!’_ Tamaki thought to herself, zooming down the court, with all the players on the court appearing almost like blurs to her, as she was moving so quickly that it’s nearly impossible to stop her.

 

“Are you serious?” Kasamatsu gaped.

 

“Stop her!” Iwamura shouted to his shocked team, but no one could seem to move.

 

Kagami who is near the basket, and currently getting guarded by Tsugawa was as shocked as everyone else, but he felt himself snapping out of his shock when a small hand grasped hold of his arm, and before he knew it, he is standing in front of the basket, unguarded. The ball appeared in front of him, and Kagami caught it on instinct.

 

“Jump.”

 

Kagami looked over his shoulder, shocked, only to see a surprised Tsugawa now getting _guarded_ by Tamaki herself. There is a steely glint in the blue haired girl’s eyes, and Kagami grinned and nodded, leaping into the air and scoring a dunk easily, thus earning Seirin their first basket of the game.

* * *

“What the hell was that?” Kasamatsu gaped, along with everyone as Riko called for time out. “Is that even possible?”

 

Kise smiled, with it having been a long time since he had last seen Tamaki use this style. Though by the fact that she didn’t even shoot, he guessed that she still didn’t have enough confidence to score a goal with her right hand.

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen her use her old style.” The blonde commented. “That style is what gives her the name of the phantom player.”

 

“Her old style? You mean she didn’t always use the misdirection style?” Kasamatsu asked in confusion.

 

“Yeah,” said Kise with a nod. “She only started using the misdirection style during third year. Our captain taught her it, and even that was deviated from her old style. Her original style is her own. A completely original one. One that no one could use but her.” Kise grinned. “Our captain back then named the style ‘Mirage’.” He grinned at his bewildered captain. “It’s the nightmare of every single one of our opponents back then, to face the phantom player when she had possession of the ball.” Kise smirked darkly. Tamaki don’t often score, usually leaving this task to her other teammates. But when she does, there is just no way to stop her. And as far as Kise knew, the only person in history to ever stop Tamaki is her old partner. “After all, how can you stop someone whom you can’t even see?”

** XXXXXX **

****

“Mitobe, he’s yours!”

 

Mitobe immediately headed towards Iwamura who currently had possession of the ball, causing the Seiho captain to pass the ball over towards to Tsugawa who was standing nearby. Kagami immediately tried to block him, but was immediately awarded another foul.

 

“Foul! White 10!”

 

Hyuuga paled. _‘Hey, isn’t that the third one already?’_ he thought in dismay, his mind still reeling over what Riko had told them during time out – that Seiho incorporate old martial arts into their basketball. _‘And on top of it, Tamaki can’t always use that technique.’_ The Seirin captain glanced at the blue haired girl, recalling what Tamaki had told the team during the time out.

 

_“You can’t always use it?” The entire team echoed as one, staring at Tamaki. “Why not?”_

_Tamaki looked back at her team. “It’s not some magic or anything,” she explained. “For me to be able to use that technique successfully, there are two conditions.” She put up two fingers. “One, there must be a clear course for me. In other words, the opposing team members MUST be guarded. And two, there must be someone near the basket.” She told them._ ‘Well, if it’s in middle school, I can usually score it myself. But…’ _She frowned. “And I can’t use it consecutively either.” Tamaki told her team. “A high speed technique like that eats up a lot of my stamina.”_

 

* * *

“I thought Seirin’s engine was finally running when Kagami scored their first basket, but they haven’t managed to take another step.” Kise remarked, leaning with his chin against his hand.

 

“You can’t call yourself a king just for playing good defense.” Kasamatsu told Kise. “Their offense is exceptional too.” Kise only ‘hmmed’. Kasamatsu leaned back into his chair. “Seiho may not have prodigal scorers like you or Kagami, but they’re a different type of team. They incorporate old martial arts into their offense too. Seiho isn’t a team of prodigies. They’re a team of experts.” He glanced over at Kasuga and Iwamura.

 

Kise looked interested at those words, glancing over at Tamaki. “There are some experts on Seirin too,” he commented with a smile.

** XXXXXX **

****

A whistle went off.

 

“Out of bounds! White ball!” The referee called out, with the game count currently at 6-15, with Seiho in the lead.

 

“Six point difference, huh?” Tsugawa frowned to himself, walking down the court, not really paying attention to where he is walking until he bumped into someone. “Hmm?” He looked down only to see the cute blue haired girl that he was hitting on earlier before their game.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Tsugawa blinked and blinked, startled to realise that she had been playing on the court against him all this while, and not on the bench like he had originally assumed. “Have you been playing this game? I didn’t even notice!” he exclaimed.

 

Tamaki looked annoyed, though this is only obvious to Kise and Akashi, and maybe even Kagami. “I have been playing,” she deadpanned. “Since the first quarter.”

 

“Are you serious? You’ve got so little presence!”

 

Kagami was wondering if it’s legal and within the rules for him to punch that annoying guy, whilst Hyuuga was twitching next to the redhead. _‘He’s played her before in the past, but he doesn’t even remember her? And not to mention that he had been hitting on her before the match!’_

 

“Hey, did you know?” Tamaki blinked, as Tsugawa was nearly into her face, much to Kagami’s annoyance. “Last year, our team was ahead of yours by 20 points in the first quarter.” Hyuuga growled menacingly in his throat. “That’s why I want to make it 30.” He told Tamaki proudly.

 

 _‘If this is your way of picking up girls, pal, then you’ve failed utterly.’_ Kise thought in growing anger, just half a step away from getting onto the court and strangling the annoying freshman. _‘Seirin, you guys had better **not** lose here.’_

 

“Well, don’t let it get you down!” Tsugawa told Tamaki, much to her annoyance. “That’s why, if Seiho beats Seirin by a margin of 80 points, go out with me, okay?”

 

Tamaki stared at him for a long time without saying anything. _‘You’re asking for a date during a match? And looking down on my team at the same time?’_ she thought, unsure if this guy isn’t touched in the head. _‘Are you for real?’_

 

Up at the bleachers, Kise sighed, suddenly glad that Aomine isn’t here. If he is here and had heard what Tsugawa had told Tamaki, well, let’s just say that Tsugawa won’t be looking at basketball the same way again.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

The game continued, and it is now back to man-to-man defense once more.

 

This time however, Tamaki isn’t in possession of the ball, and thus, could not use her speed trick. Though Riko had actually forbid her from using it again in the match, after learning that it will eat up her stamina, and the coach actually needs Kagami and Tamaki both for the Shutoku match later.

 

Izuki who currently is in possession of the ball passed the ball behind him towards Mitobe. Kasuga smirked at this. _‘A random pass like that will never…’_ His eyes widened in shock when Tamaki appeared from out of nowhere and passed it straight towards Mitobe from Iwamura’s blind spot.

 

Mitobe immediately took advantage of the chance and scored.

 

“What was that pass just now? It came back like a boomerang!”

 

“No, it didn’t. It came back because someone tapped it.”

 

* * *

Kise chuckled. “Looks like the iron wall of Seiho’s defense has never seen a pass from inside their walls before,” he remarked.

 

* * *

 

The buzzer went off, signaling the end of the first quarter, with the game count currently being at 19-19.

 

“End of the first quarter!” The referee announced.

 

“By the way, I heard this guy said something stupid again.” Iwamura said solemnly to Hyuuga, holding Tsugawa up by the back of his jersey as the two teams started to make their way off the court for the two minute intermission.

 

Hyuuga chuckled. “Yeah. Honestly, it brought back memories of last year’s trauma,” he said. His face then darkened. “Though you can also tell him to stop hitting on Tamaki.” He said darkly. “She doesn’t appreciate it. And if he don’t stop it, there _are_ quite a few people who would like nothing more than to introduce him to their fists.”

 

Iwamura glared at Tsugawa who whimpered, before turning back to his fellow captain. “Sorry,” he apologized.

 

“It’s fine.” Hyuuga said. The Seiho team frowned. “We got over it.” He said simply.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

A whistle blew out.

 

“Seirin! Member change!”

 

Akashi raised an eyebrow as he watched both his cousin and that Kagami guy walked back towards Seirin’s bench, with the redhead having a scowl on his face. Two of the benched Seirin second years then entered the court in their stead.

 

“I see…” Akashi muttered to himself, figuring out what Seirin’s plan is by benching both of their key members. _‘Even if they win against Seiho, they need a strategy to play against Shintaro later on. And the only ones that even stood a chance against him are Tama and that Kagami guy. But they can’t do that if they’re tired out. Probably part of the reason why Tama hadn’t used the offensive skills of her Mirage play ever since the first quarter.’_ He glanced at his cousin. _‘And with that Kagami guy having made four fouls, all the more that he can’t play.’_ He smirked. _‘If Seirin wants to defeat Seiho without those two, I hope that they have a game plan in mind. It won’t be an easy battle.’_

 

** XXXXXX **

****

A whistle blew out.

 

Riko rushed to the downed Koganei in a panic who had tripped over their bench when ensuring that the ball wouldn’t go out of bounds, and had hit his head instead.

 

It is currently the fourth quarter, with a game count of 49-54, with Seiho in the lead. As this is the first time when Tamaki had actually seen the Seirin second years play without her or Kagami, she is interested to see how they fare, playing with a team that had been developing since the previous year. Any basketball veteran would be able to tell that the play style that Seirin had developed around herself and Kagami is still in development, with just how shaky that the formation is.

 

Kagami was surprised to find the silent Mitobe dunking, also showing his skill at hook shooting. And the freshmen nearly sweat dropped when they learned that Koganei can shoot at all ranges, with his accuracy being ‘so-so’, thus resulting in him actually missing two free shots, much to Tsuchida’s annoyance, the latter who actually specialises in rebounds.

 

Izuki’s special skill, the ‘Eagle Eye’ also came out in play during the third quarter, confusing the Seiho team, as it is almost like the Seirin point guard could see the entire court from a bird’s eye view, which unknown to them, Izuki _could._

 

Currently though, the Seirin members were more concerned with Koganei who seemed to have suffered from a light concussion by hitting his head on the ground.

 

“Koganei-kun!”

 

“Sempai, are you okay?” Kagami asked with concern.

 

“I think it’s a light concussion,” said Riko, peering into Koganei’s unfocused eyes. “We might have to sub him out.”

 

“Then let me play!” Kagami said immediately.

 

“What are you talking about?” said Hyuuga, annoyed. “You can’t play! Have you forgotten just why we’re conserving your energy? We’ll settle this.”

 

“But I can’t just sit still—”

 

Kagami was cut off as Tamaki slammed his mouth closed with her right hand. “I agree,” said Tamaki, growing tired of Kagami’s arguments. Honestly, which part of ‘we need you for the match against Shutoku’ does he _not_ understand? “So the guy with four fouls should just stay on the bench.” Kagami glared at Tamaki, but before he could argue, Tamaki cut in. “If you foul Tsugawa-kun again, you’ll just be thrown off the court.” Her eyes had a steely glint in it that dared him to argue.

 

Kagami twitched. “I won’t!” he argued, not wanting to admit that Tamaki’s reasoning had merit in it. “That’s why I’ve got to pay Tsugawa back for what he did!”

 

Tamaki sighed to herself. Why is it that both her ‘lights’ were such stubborn hot headed basketball idiots? “Very well,” she said solemnly, much to everyone’s surprise. “Then I will beat Tsugawa-kun for you.”

 

“What?” Kagami could only stare. “What is that? There is no point if you beat him!”

 

“Then do you want to get kicked off the court?”

 

“Like I’m saying, I _won’t!_ Besides, just what are you talking about in the first place?”

 

Hyuuga glanced at the scoreboard, a frown on his face. _‘Five more minutes, and a six point difference,’_ he thought. He glanced back at the arguing duo.

 

Or rather, it is just Kagami who is trying to argue his point. Tamaki had a steely glint in her eyes, as she had a ready answer for every single one of Kagami’s arguments. And Hyuuga had to remind himself repeatedly that even though Tamaki may look like that, she _is_ still a regular of the legendary basketball team.

 

“Very well,” said Hyuuga at last, and Kagami turned towards the Seirin captain. “As another freshman, I’m leaving Tsugawa to you, Tamaki.” He told the blue haired girl seriously.

 

Kagami blanched whilst Tamaki nodded.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

“Seirin! Member change!”

 

The Seiho team was surprised when the player that was subbed out to take Koganei’s place wasn’t Kagami, but instead, Tamaki. No one was more surprised than Tsugawa himself, who was looking forward to facing Kagami once more.

 

“What? It’s you?” Tsugawa sulked, ignoring the prickling sensation at the back of his head that this blue haired girl is the _last person_ whom he even wanted to face on the court. “I wanted to face Kagami. But no matter.” His face brightened up as he turned to face Tamaki. “If I beat you here, go on a date with me!”

 

Over at Seirin’s bench, Riko nearly face palmed herself in exasperation, and the Seiho team looked as if they wanted to shake their freshman player. How many times does this make now? And just how many times must Tsugawa ask Tamaki this question? Does he not understand the meaning of the word ‘no’?

 

Tamaki’s eye twitched. “You’re welcome to try,” she said coolly, and Tsugawa looked taken aback. “That is if you can do it.” She told him steely. _‘Don’t you dare look down on Seirin.’_

** XXXXXX **

****

Tsugawa panicked, looking back and forth for Tamaki whom he is marking only to see Izuki passing the ball to the blue haired girl. She immediately passed it to Hyuuga who managed to slip past the defences of the Seiho player who is marking him, managing to score a goal, thus making the game score at 51-54, still with Seiho in the lead.

 

 _‘I lost her! How did…? When did she…?’_ Tsugawa spluttered. He got that bad feeling again. The one that he always had when there is something important that he _should_ remember, but _couldn’t._

 

Hyuuga grinned at Tamaki, who smiled back.

 

Iwamura was slightly out of breath, wondering what was going on. _‘What’s going on?’_ he thought, bewildered. _‘Those passes are strong without a doubt. But even the receivers are slipping past the defense!’_

 

Seiho is currently in possession of the ball, and Hyuuga immediately took his chance to steal the ball as a Seiho player attempted to make a pass to a fellow player. The Seirin captain made for the basket only to be blocked by Tsugawa, and Hyuuga immediately passed it to Tamaki who was standing nearby. Tamaki then made a quick tap pass towards Mitobe who scored a basket easily.

 

“What is this?” Tsugawa panted, out of breath. “What is going on?” He demanded.

 

“They know our movements!” A Seiho player realised.

 

It is the only explanation after all. A Seirin player is always present at their blind spots, taking advantage of the chances to steal the ball and score a goal before they even realised what is going on.

 

Matsumoto Yukinoki, Seiho’s coach frowned. “They got us,” he remarked. “I’ve never seen anyone study us so thoroughly before.”

 

Back on the court, Hyuuga grinned at Iwamura. “Thanks to you guys, one of our DVD players is ruined,” he told the confused Seiho captain.

 

* * *

“As their name suggests, old martial arts are ancient,” said Kasamatsu, impressed at Seirin’s ingenuity, though he didn’t show it. “Their thought process is completely different from modern sports science. Applying those specialized movements to basketball is Seiho’s strength, but…”

 

* * *

Akashi smirked.  _‘If you’re specialized, you’ve got habits,’_ he thought, remembering the number of times during his Teiko days when they’ve figured out an opposing school’s play just because of their habits.  _‘I wonder just how hard and long that they’ve studied in order to figure out those habits though.’_ He mused, glancing at the Seirin team.  _‘I guess I can understand in a way just why Tama chose to attend that school.’_

 

* * *

_‘Because of that, we haven’t been able to deal with them until the second half.’_ Hyuuga thought to himself.  _‘And it’s not really obvious enough to call it a habit anyway.’_

 

Subbing out Tamaki and Kagami for energy conservation for the match against Shutoku isn’t the only reason. The other reason is that only the second years have studied Seiho’s matches to such an extent to be able to read their movements whilst on the field. Tamaki and Kagami’s training with Riko during that week is specially to deal with Shutoku.

 

Back on the bench, Kagami was watching Tamaki with awe as she circulated those passes that he had caught many a time whilst on the court. Was this how the spectators have felt every single time they watched Tamaki on the field? He could see now just why she’s a regular of the legendary basketball team.

 

 _‘Now that I think about it, this is the first time that I’ve watched Tamaki from the bench.’_ Kagami thought, watching as Tamaki circulate pass after pass to her teammates, creating numerous opportunities for them to score, despite Seiho’s best attempts to stop them. “Amazing…”

 

Riko grinned at Kagami. “What? You just noticed? She’s always like this.” She jabbed Kagami in the side.

 

** XXXXXX **

****

Tsuchida scored a three pointer, thus making the score 70-69, with Seirin currently in the lead, and with thirty seconds to go before the end of the fourth quarter.

 

 _‘The hard part comes now.’_ Akashi thought, glancing at the angered faces on the Seiho players. _‘Being one of the three kings, they have strong pride, and won’t just take it lying down like this.’_ He smirked, glancing at his cousin. _‘What are you going to do, Tama?’_

 

 _‘How can they try so hard during the last few seconds?’_ Izuki thought in annoyance, currently in possession of the ball after Iwamura had dunked a ball in just two seconds ago.

 

Seiho had stuck to their man-to-man defense once more, only on full court this time. Out of the corner of his eye, Izuki spotted an opening, and immediately passed the ball to Tamaki who easily slipped past the defences of the Seiho player marking her.

 

“Damn it!” Iwamura cursed.

 

Tamaki got ready to pass the ball towards Tsuchida who had also managed to slip past the defenses of the Seiho player who was marking him, only to be taken aback as Tsugawa appeared in front of her in an instant, and her eye twitched.

 

 _‘Enough out of you already!’_ she growled.

 

* * *

 

“Tsugawa? How?” Kise gaped.

 

Seirin is just _this_ close to victory!

 

“He found her by calculating backwards from the pass course!” Kasamatsu deduced.

 

* * *

 

Akashi smirked as he eyed the timer on the scoreboard.

 

 _‘Let’s see it, Tama,’_ he thought.

 

* * *

 

 _“Tamaki!”_ Kagami shouted from the bench.

 

 _‘This isn’t all that I’m capable of.’_ Tamaki thought, annoyed, slipping her hand past the ball, and smacking it towards Hyuuga instead, changing her pass target in an instant, much to Tsugawa’s shock. _‘And with that, the rest is up to you.’_

 

Tamaki watched as Hyuuga took a shot from the three pointer line. And almost as if in slow motion, she watched as the ball soared towards the basket and went in just as the buzzer went off, making the game count at 73-71, with it being Seirin’s victory.

 

“Yes!”

 

Seirin cheered, and Koganei ran out to the court to join his teammates in a group hug, not caring about his mild concussion. Tsuchida ruffled Tamaki’s hair in glee, happy that they’ve won, and Tamaki smiled.

 

“We won!”

 

Seiho sighed to themselves in disappointment, surprised that a no-name school like Seirin could actually manage to beat them, one of the three kings of Tokyo.

 

“We lost.” One of the Seiho players admitted. _‘Those guys are strong.’_

 

Meanwhile, Tsugawa was furious, feeling his world come crashing down around him when it was announced that Seirin had won. He is sure for a moment that he is dreaming or even hallucinating. There is just no way that Seirin could manage to beat Seiho! But the cheers that had filled the entire gymnasium, and the happy faces on the Seirin players didn’t fade away, and he knew that it is no dream.

 

“Why?” Tsugawa shouted at Seirin, and the happy players turned towards him, bewildered. The blue haired girl among their midst looked at him with a strange look, and he growled. He doesn’t need pity! “Seirin was just formed last year! We definitely practiced way more than you did! You didn’t even stand a chance last year! No matter how you look at it, we’re stronger!”

 

“Enough, Tsugawa.” Iwamura cut off Tsugawa’s tirade. The captain had a resigned look in his eyes, and one of…respect as he looked at the Seirin team. After all, they are the team to beat them, one of the three kings. “The strong don’t win. The winners are the strong ones. They were stronger. That’s all.” He told his junior.

 

Tsugawa clenched his teeth in fury, glaring at the back of the blue haired girl who is getting ready to head back to her team’s bench. The girl that he just wouldn’t _stop_ hitting on throughout the entire match, and the same girl whom he felt as if he had seen or met somewhere before.

 

“Tell me your name!” he demanded. At the very least, he wanted to know the name of the person who he wanted to swear revenge on.

 

If Tamaki was surprised at this question, she didn’t show it. She merely glanced at Tsugawa with an unreadable expression in her eyes. “…Kuroko Tamaki,” she answered. That name rang a bell in Tsugawa’s head. She gave him a small smile. “It was a good game.” She told him. “You played well, as did your teammates. Because right to the end, no one on both teams gave up.”

 

Tsugawa’s eyes widened a slight fraction. He seemed to have remembered someone saying something similar to him once upon a time. But when was it? Was it when he was back in middle school?

 

He eyed that shade of blue hair that the girl had. Another thing that got him so interested in this girl when he had first seen her on the court. He doesn’t know anyone else who had that shade of blue hair, as it is pretty rare. In fact, he only recalled one person having that shade of blue hair…

 

Tsugawa’s eyes widened when his memory came back to him.

 

_“It’s not fair!” Tsugawa shouted at the Teiko player who had started marking him after the Teiko captain had finally relented to let the blonde change marks, much to his relief. “We played as hard as we could, and we trained ourselves to death when we heard that we’ll be up against you! So just why couldn’t we win?”_

_The blue haired girl glanced back over her shoulder at the upset Tsugawa. Her Teiko teammates frowned at Tsugawa’s shout, and their ace, the one with the tanned skin and dark blue hair looked as if he was about to walk over there, but a warning frown from the redhead captain stopped him._

_“It’s a good match,” she said mysteriously. “Your team played well. You gave us the best challenge that we had for a long time.”_

_It is true in a way._

_Minamoto Middle School is the first school that year to even clinch 50 points against Teiko Middle School. Most teams could only hope to get 20 points at most against the legendary team. But still, it didn’t change the fact that Teiko had just slaughtered them with 198 points to their 50._

 

_But Tsugawa wasn’t satisfied. “Don’t give me that when you’ve just defeated us!” he shouted, stamping his foot like a spoiled child, much to the Teiko players’ amusement. “You—”_

_“You didn’t give up, did you?” The girl asked him coolly, and Tsugawa found his voice stuck in his throat. “You didn’t give up. Right until the end of the match, you didn’t give up.” She told him._

_Tsugawa gritted his teeth, clenching his hands into fists, not happy in the least that Teiko had slaughtered his team like this. “What’s your name?” he demanded. “Tell me your name! I want to know the name of the person that I’ll take revenge on next year!”_

_“Tamaki, we’re leaving! Don’t waste time talking to trash like him.” Teiko’s ace called out to the girl, shooting Tsugawa a dirty look even as the entire team picked up their bags._

_“I’m coming,” said the girl, Tamaki, before turning back towards him. “I’m Kuroko Tamaki. I hope to see you again in a match someday.” She told him before walking past him and joining the rest of her team._

 

“AH!” The entire court – both Seirin and Seiho, were silenced at Tsugawa’s sudden shout. Now, everyone were staring at him like an alien as he pointed a shaking finger at Tamaki who merely cocked her head to one side and was staring at him curiously. “I REMEMBER NOW!” He shouted. “YOU’RE ONE OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES!”

 

Silence…

 

Even the spectators in the bleachers were silenced at the shout. Midorima who was sitting on Shutoku’s bench glanced over at Tsugawa and shook his head, mumbling something about idiots who had a pea-sized brain. Kise nearly face palmed himself.

 

“He only remembered it _now?”_ The blonde muttered.

 

Akashi twitched from his position. If that bald player continued pointing and staring at his cousin like what he is currently doing, he won’t need that finger anymore.

 

The entire Seiho team was both surprised and shocked at this revelation by their kouhai. On the other hand, Seirin was just staring at Tsugawa like he’s an alien. It was one of the freshmen reserve players who had joined them in their group hug who broke the silence.

 

“You only realised this _now?”_ Fukuda deadpanned. “Even though you’ve played her before?”

 

Tsugawa ignored that comment, glaring at Tamaki. To think that such a strong player was in a no-name school like Seirin! No wonder he had found that girl familiar, and her play style even more so! He had played her before! She played as a regular in that monster team when he was still in middle school!

 

“Yes, I am one of the Generation of Miracles,” said Tamaki politely, saying it with a tone that made it seem as if it is something as common as saying that the sky is blue. Seirin and Seiho both sweat dropped. “And so?”

 

Kagami face palmed. “Tamaki…” he groaned.

 

Tsugawa exploded. “YOU’RE THE _VICE-CAPTAIN_ OF THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!” He nearly screamed. “WHY IS SOMEONE LIKE YOU IN A NO-NAME SCHOOL LIKE SEIRIN?”

 

He just doesn’t understand! Why is a regular of the legendary basketball team playing for a no-name school like Seirin whose team was only created just a year ago? Why didn’t she join a stronger school like Shutoku, Touou, Kaijo or Rakuzan even? He’d heard that the other members of the Generation of Miracles have all split and went to strong schools in order to challenge each other as they could not find a decent enough challenge. So why didn’t she do the same?

 

Tsugawa knew for a fact that the high school basketball circuit were all patting themselves on the backs and sighing in relief when the Generation of Miracles have all split up. Tsugawa won’t deny that he is the same as well. He has no wish to challenge them again, especially after his school had lost even before facing Teiko during the Inter High during his third year. Teiko’s team had also been unusually vicious and aggressive that year for some reason.

 

There were several rumours going around after that when he had started high school regarding the reason behind the split of the ultimate team. But the main one had been that the Generation of Miracles just could not find anyone strong enough to challenge them, and thus, they have then decided that the only one strong enough to challenge them is just another fellow member of the Generation of Miracles.

 

Thus the reason behind the split.

 

_“Whaaaaaat?”_

 

The simultaneous shrieks from the Seirin players silenced Tsugawa and the Seiho team. Tsugawa blinked, as the Seirin players looked as if the almighty kami-sama is in front of them. Tamaki looked annoyed, and the Seirin captain looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon. An _extremely_ sour lemon.

 

“What do you mean, ‘what’?” Tsugawa demanded. “You mean you people didn’t even know that you got the _vice-captain_ of the Generation of Miracles? The Number 2 player in the middle school basketball circuit?”

 

Tsugawa had been in the same year as the Generation of Miracles after all, and he had been there when they’d first debuted during their freshman year. Teiko had taken the middle school basketball circuit by storm when they have simply breezed through all their matches, despite all the starting players being freshmen. The phantom sixth player, the Tamaki girl _had_ remained unknown during their first two years. But she only became known after some accident had occurred during the Winter Cup championship league during their second year. The entire middle school basketball circuit knew about that, as Teiko is famous after all. And the fact that their sixth player went missing right until the start of their third year played a major factor in it as well.

 

“You never told us that!” Kagami told Tamaki, surprised.

 

Tamaki shrugged. “It wasn’t important,” she said. She then turned towards Tsugawa. “I have my own reasons for playing in Seirin, of course.” She said coolly. “But I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” Her voice had a warning tone to it.

 

Tsugawa gritted his teeth. “Kuroko Tamaki…” he growled, repeating the name so that he wouldn’t forget it. “I’ll remember this name. I’ll remember it this time. I definitely won’t forget.” He swore.

 

Tamaki looked surprised, then she smiled. “Thanks,” she told him, even as she followed her team towards the locker room after the after match greeting. The blue haired girl then glanced over at the opposite court at Shutoku who is also just finishing up their match. _‘Shutoku,’_ she thought to herself. _‘It’s going to get tough after this.’_

 


	9. The Mirage Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin's next opponent is Shutoku High, the King of the East that also had a member of the Generation of Miracles--Midorima Shintaro.

_“He might look like that, but he was still in Teiko with you. He’s a veteran.” - Kasamatsu Yukio_

 

**XXXXXX**  

The tension surrounding the Seirin team seemed to get even worse as time ticked on, fast approaching 5PM – the time for the Inter High preliminaries finals, in which Seirin would be playing against Shutoku, one of the three kings of Tokyo. Aida Riko, Seirin’s student coach was not helping any matters either by shouting commands at her players who were all currently gathered in their locker room.

 

“Go put on jackets before your bodies get cold! Make sure you stretch!” Riko shouted at the team who were all putting on their team jackets, whilst Riko herself was massaging Hyuuga’s legs who was seated on one of the benches. “Also, take some amino acids to restore your energy! Don’t forget to calorie charge! I’ll come massage each of you, so take off your shoes!”

 

Tamaki who is pulling on her team jacket glanced at the older girl who is currently shouting commands and orders like a drill sergeant at her teammates, with the three other freshmen in the team apart from herself and Kagami getting ready the tapes and drinks for their next match. Fukuda was actually polishing a basketball in his hands whilst Furihata was handing out the amino acids and energy drinks that Riko had instructed him to hand out to the team.

 

 _‘Looks like the finals will be against Shutoku without a doubt.’_ Tamaki thought absently, standing at her locker. _‘But still, two matches in a day…’_ She sighed, since even she’s feeling the exhaustion seep in, despite the nearly three hour rest that they had after their match with Seiho earlier. _‘But more importantly…’_ Tamaki frowned inwardly as she glanced at her right hand, flexing her fingers. _‘What I can currently manage for my Mirage style… Is it enough?’_ She wondered.

 

Tamaki was then startled out of her inner musings from a shout by Riko.

 

“Hey Kagami! Your body will freeze up if you sleep!”

 

And so he was. The redhead was currently leaning against the lockers, fast asleep, snoring gently.

 

Tamaki’s lips quirked slightly, as his sleeping posture reminded her awfully of a match that she once had during middle school, and how Aomine had fallen asleep in the middle of Satsuki’s usual after match speech to the team, speaking to them about their performance. The manager wasn’t pleased at having the ace fall asleep on her like that, but then again, it is common knowledge that Aomine can pretty much fall asleep anywhere. If Tamaki or Satsuki hadn’t taken class notes for him throughout their three years of middle school, he would have probably flunked every single exam that he had taken.

 

Hyuuga chuckled with amusement, looking at the sleeping freshman. “Let him be.”

 

Izuki who was gulping down an energy drink smiled. “He’s not usually this down before a game,” he commented, and Mitobe nodded in silent agreement.

 

“It’s probably because he got four fouls.” Koganei stated, plucking a banana off the bunch that he had. It had been pretty common to see several sportsmen eating bananas during the intervals between matches these days, as it helps to restore their energy. Then again, Koganei is the only one who actually ate bananas in their team, as Hyuuga had complained that eating bananas gives him the runs. “It’s not anything to worry about.”

 

“You being replaced at the end was a little unexpected though, Koga.” Tsuchida added, much to Koganei’s chagrin.

 

“Maybe he feels responsible in his own way.” Hyuuga commented with a smile. “Besides, I don’t think that he’s just sleeping. He looks to me like he’s saving every last bit of energy he has for the next game.”

 

A slight buzzing sound from Tamaki’s locker attracted her attention just then, and the blue haired girl opened her locker door to take her red cellphone that was vibrating slightly, with a basketball strap hanging from it, the bell attached to the strap tinkling slightly as she did so. She read the message that she had just received silently before turning towards her seniors.

 

“Sorry, I’ll be leaving for a bit. I’ll be right back,” said Tamaki, walking towards the door, much to the team’s confusion.

 **XXXXXX**  

 

A certain red haired former Teiko captain was waiting for Tamaki near the area where the restrooms were located, as it’s about the  _only_ corridor in the entire gymnasium that is  _not_ currently occupied by either competing teams or spectators that are here for the match. Akashi looked up from where he was currently leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest as he spotted his cousin approaching, and he gave one of his rare real smiles that he only ever showed around his mother or cousin.

 

“Sei!” Tamaki managed a small smile as she approached her cousin, not having seen him since their graduation from middle school, as Akashi had headed for Kyoto not long after that. As Rakuzan is a boarding school, there are a lot more procedures to handle and go through than the usual high schools, hence his early departure. And phone calls and emails just aren’t the same as actually seeing her cousin in the flesh.

 

“Tama.” Akashi greeted with a smile, ruffling his cousin’s hair, much to her annoyance. The teal haired girl never did like it when people messed up her hair. “It’s been a long time. And that’s a good match against Seiho earlier.”

 

“You were there? Why didn’t you say anything?” Tamaki asked curiously.

 

Akashi grinned. “Well, I wanted to give you a surprise,” he said. “Furthermore, the match after that is Shutoku against Seirin. I’m kind of interested to see how a match between two members of Teiko’s regulars will fare against each other.”

 

Tamaki sighed. “There you go again,” she groaned.

 

As always, her cousin always had that annoying habit of treating the people around him like shogi pieces on a board. That often came out during their matches back in their Teiko days. Though Akashi’s strategies nearly always worked in their favour, thus, no one is complaining, especially during their second year when the Teiko captain had very cleverly concocted a plan to kick a certain former player of the Generation of Miracles off the regulars when Kise had joined their team.

 

It rarely, if never happens, having a regular lose their position, especially if it’s the Generation of Miracles. By the time that they were in their second year, Teiko already had a reputation as being the strongest team out there, especially when the Generation of Miracles had made their debut during freshman year. _That guy_ had only joined them _after_ Akashi had stabilised the club, with him being a transfer student. His skills had easily proven him capable enough to join the regulars, and as Tamaki needs frequent breaks in between matches then, Akashi had approved _that guy_ to join them. It is his personality that the _entire club_ dislikes. Though he at least had the brains to _not_ touch Tamaki.

 

Akashi aside, the other members of the regulars, also otherwise known as the Generation of Miracles will tear him apart if he so much as touch one hair on her head. Tamaki knew that her cousin, along with several of the others, like Aomine and Midorima, were searching for an excuse to kick _that guy_ off the regulars, and with Kise’s arrival, Akashi leapt at the chance to have the blonde replace _that guy_ as one of the Generation of Miracles.

 

That is only part of the reason why the Teiko captain had gotten Tamaki to train Kise when he was first moved into the first string. Having a first string regular as a personal instructor isn’t something that happened often, if at all, even if Tamaki’s speciality is more towards coaching. And during the first days of Kise’s coaching, the blonde received some trouble from the more jealous players of the other strings. At that time, Tamaki knew what her cousin’s plan was even before he had told her – as he wanted Tamaki to prepare Kise and to polish his skills even further so that he is more than a match for _that guy._

 

And obviously, Haizaki Shougo didn’t take his loss to the ‘new guy’ too well. But it is a fact that he _had_ lost to Kise after Tamaki had drilled the blonde like a drill sergeant during that one month of harsh training. Thus, Akashi had cheerfully kicked him off the regulars and the club as a whole. And that had been the last that any of the Generation of Miracles had seen him, as he had left Teiko not long after that. However, not one of the Generation of Miracles had forgotten the death threats that he had issued to them when he had lost his position as a regular, especially his threats towards Kise, Akashi and Tamaki. It is almost like an unspoken agreement between the Generation of Miracles after that that they do not speak of Haizaki, as he is part of the dark history of Teiko’s basketball club that they wanted to be kept hidden. Especially since _that guy_ plays the one type of basketball that Akashi hates above anything else.

 

In fact, Akashi had spoken to Aomine and Midorima at one time, not realising that Tamaki had been in the vicinity, and had in fact, overheard their conversation. The redhead had wondered at one time during their third year that if the accident during the Winter Cup championship league game during their second year is masterminded by Haizaki. The accident might be something that Hanamiya would do, but even that guy must realise that even putting their ace out of commission won’t be of much use, as all of Teiko’s regulars are evenly matched in terms of skill then. If anything, putting one of their teammates _out_ of commission would only make them furious and much more difficult to beat.

 

Akashi smiled at his cousin before he turned serious. “Are you ready for your next match?” he asked with concern, seeing the obvious signs of fatigue and exhaustion on his cousin. The teal haired girl might have the advantage of already being through National league games, but her size still works in her disadvantage, as the rest of the players are all guys, and much bigger and stronger than she is when it comes to physical strength and endurance.

 

Tamaki smiled and nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “I’ve already done all that I could.” She rubbed at her left wrist unconsciously. “I just have to give it my all.”

 

Akashi’s sharp eyes noted Tamaki’s small action of rubbing at her left wrist and he gave out a small huff. “I’ve been in contact with some doctors and specialists for sports injuries,” he explained. “So far, the search is going slow, but I’ll find one. I’ll find a doctor that can heal you.” He swore.

 

The redhead neglected to mention that the only reason why he even attended Rakuzan in the first place, aside from the fact that it is a prestigious school, and he had won a scholarship there, is because it will also help him in his search to find a doctor that can heal his cousin’s hand. Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara actually have to physically restrain Akashi two years ago when the doctor at that time had told him that his cousin could never use her left hand again, and she also can never play basketball ever again.

 

Akashi’s mother had been upset in the beginning when her only son had announced that he’ll be attending Rakuzan High in _Kyoto,_ but she had finally relented when Akashi had promised to come home every weekend. Though Tamaki choosing to remain behind in Tokyo to attend high school had cheered her up slightly. Ever since her divorce with her husband when Akashi and Tamaki were in second year of middle school, she had been almost paranoid that one day, her children will leave her too, just like her ex-husband whom she had filed for divorce with for cheating on her, and her brother and his wife when they have passed away during that car accident.

 

Tamaki sighed. “It doesn’t matter anyway.”

 

“Well, it matters to me,” said Akashi firmly. “I don’t like to see that look on your face, Tama. You might not want to admit it, even to yourself, but I can tell that you’re upset because you can no longer play like you used to.” He sighed. “Enough about that. Just be careful against Shintaro.” He warned. “Like you and all of us, he had grown stronger since graduation. And Shutoku isn’t named one of Tokyo’s three kings for nothing. Whether Seirin wins or not will depend on you and that Kagami guy.”

 

Tamaki nodded. “Will you be leaving now?”

 

“And miss out on you kicking Shintaro’s ass?” Akashi put on a face of mock horror, and Tamaki giggled. “Definitely not. I’ll be staying to watch. Mom wants to know if you can come back with me for dinner tonight. I will have to catch the midnight train back to Kyoto today though.”

 

Tamaki frowned. “I will have to see. Though I kind of miss Aunt Yuki’s cooking,” she admitted. She then glanced at her watch. “I have to go. Or my teammates are going to hunt me down.”

 

“Well, I’ll see you after the match,” said Akashi, ruffling Tamaki’s hair, much to her annoyance. “Good luck in the game.”

 

Tamaki nodded.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Meanwhile, Kasamatsu Yukio was very annoyed, and very confused.

 

The reason being a certain blonde freshman of his that had dragged him all the way across the gymnasium to find his former teammate to talk with her, only to end up dragging him back the way that they have came from when they saw her talking with a redhead that had Kise paling two shades.

 

“Not going to talk to your former teammate?” Kasamatsu asked with annoyance. “And why the hell are you dragging me all over the place anyway?”

 

The Kaijo captain then blinked, as Kise looked ready to faint, he had gone so pale in the face and looked as if he is about to collapse right there and now. Kasamatsu wondered if he shouldn’t call for the ambulance.

 

“Hey, are you all right?” The Kaijo captain asked in concern, touching Kise’s forehead to check if he is sick. “No fever. What’s wrong with you?” He demanded.

 

“That’s our former captain!” Kise cried, suddenly clinging onto Kasamatsu without warning, much to his annoyance, and the amusement of the watching spectators. “Akashi-cchi is going to KILL me!” He wailed. The blonde still recalled what Akashi had told him after the practice match that Kaijo had with Seirin.

 

Kasamatsu on the other hand, was very confused.

 

“Huh?” He managed a croak.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Phew! We made it in time!” Aomine Daiki huffed as he entered the gymnasium only to see it packed with spectators, including players from other schools like Seiho who wanted to see how Shutoku would fare against their previous opponent. The two competing teams of Seirin and Shutoku were currently huddled in their own groups, having a last minute strategy meeting before the start of the match.

 

Behind him, his pink haired friend was huffing and puffing, sounding as if she is about to die. “Because Dai-chan is an idiot and refuses to use the map, and even manages to get us lost twice on the way here!” Momoi Satsuki scolded Aomine, looking very annoyed.

 

“I already said that I was sorry!” Aomine snapped, looking very embarrassed.

 

“Quiet,” said an annoyed voice, and the two friends turned only to see a very annoyed Akashi Seijuro leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest.

 

“Akashi?” Aomine looked confused. “Aren’t you studying in Kyoto? What are you doing here?”

 

“I can’t come and watch my cousin’s match?” Akashi asked, annoyed. “Now be quiet. It’s starting.” He turned his attention towards the court, and a small smirk appeared on his face. _‘It’s unexpected for Seirin to win their way here though. I doubt even Shutoku was expecting it.’_ He thought. _‘But what do they expect if Seirin got a member of the Generation of Miracles too?’_ Akashi huffed, not happy that so many schools underestimate his cousin just because she wasn’t as well known as him and his other teammates. He then smirked. _‘So it begins. The clash between two members of the Generation of Miracles.’_

 

 **XXXXXX**  

While the Shutoku team seems full of life and vigour, with their captain being even more so, Seirin, on the other hand, were exhausted and looks ready to collapse, even with the three hour rest that they had after their match with Seiho earlier in the day.

 

“I’m beat.” Hyuuga complained, as much like Shutoku, the Seirin team were all huddled in a circle for a last minute strategy meeting before their game. “I’ve been feeling melancholy since this morning. We’ve got two games in a row, both against kings. And even while playing Seiho, all I could think about was playing another game after we beat them.” The Seirin captain then smirked. “But there’s only one game left. We don’t have to worry about bothersome crap like the next game or reserving our energy. We can focus on the one thing we have to do! Give everything we have until we can’t give anymore!”

 

“YEAH!”

 

The referee soon blew on the whistle, giving the signal for the starting members of the two teams to line up for the usual before game greeting, with Hyuuga noticing that their team’s resident loudmouth and idiot, Kagami, was a lot quieter than usual.

 

Tamaki adjusted the wristband on her left hand before moving to take her position on the court. But before she could do so, Midorima blocked her way. “I didn’t think you would actually make it this far,” he said. “But it ends here. No matter how weak, small, or unknown, any team can fight as long as they work together. That is just an illusion.” Tamaki grew annoyed at Midorima’s words. Has he forgotten that Teiko was an unknown school as well before they actually came into the picture? “Come. I will show you just how foolish your choice was.”

 

Tamaki studied Midorima for several moments. “No one knows what the right decision is to make in life, and that is not why I made this choice,” she told him. “Also, if I may disagree with one thing, it’s that Seirin is not weak. We will not lose.”

 

Midorima glared.

* * *

Up in the bleachers, Kasamatsu was looking as the two teams gathered in their positions on the court for the before match greeting. “Will Seirin miraculously beat two kings in a row to win, or will Shutoku protect its rightful throne?” Kasamatsu mused, with Kise looking on with concern next to him.

 

* * *

“The day has finally come, huh?” Aomine mused. “The day when two members of the Generation of Miracles challenges each other.”

 

“Will Midorin go easy on Tamaki-chan?” Satsuki wondered. “They _are_ former teammates after all, and like all of you, he has a soft spot for Tamaki-chan.” She reminded Aomine.

 

After all, the two have been in the library committee together when they were in Teiko. And out of the entire team, probably, it is only Midorima who shared the same reading interest as Tamaki. Satsuki had often seen the two together in the library near the exam period, comparing and going over notes. Though not that Aomine had been happy to see it at that time.

 

“I doubt it.” Aomine scoffed, turning his attention back to the court. “They might be former teammates, but they are still basketball players. Midorima wouldn’t go easy on anyone, not even if it’s Tamaki. Besides, I’m sure that Tamaki wouldn’t want him to do so as well.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

“Let the preliminary A block championship game between Seirin High School and Shutoku High School begin!”

 

The players of both teams then moved to take their respective positions on the court, and Takao glanced at his green haired friend. “Huh? Is Tamaki the only one that you need to talk to?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder. “What about Kagami?”

 

Said red haired player is barely standing ten paces away from them, and thus, could hear every word that they’re saying.

 

“There is no need.” Midorima looked scornfully at Kagami. “There is no reason for me to talk to someone who had played such a pathetic game.” He scoffed, recalling that pathetic show that the redhead had put up against Seiho. Tamaki ended up having to cover him every chance that she got, and had to play twice as hard near the end of the fourth quarter. If not for her, Seirin would have lost against Seiho. “And Takao, stop using Tamaki’s name that casually!” He told his friend, annoyed.

 

“Sorry.” Takao grinned, not sounding all that sorry at all, with both teens ignoring a clearly pissed off Kagami. “Why are you so concerned anyway? You have a crush on her or something?” He teased his friend.

 

“Nothing like that.” Midorima looked annoyed. He then glanced at Kagami. “And if you have anything to say to me, you can show it to me with your play.” He challenged.

 

“Well then, Midorima-kun.” Tamaki cut in before Kagami can say anything and add more fuel to the fire. The three boys turned their attention towards her. Even Hyuuga who was standing nearby so as to restrain Kagami if he has to, turned towards the small girl. Tamaki had a small smile on her lips. “Let’s play. May the best team win.”

 

Midorima smirked, ignoring the wide grin on Takao’s face at Tamaki’s words. “Of course,” he said. “Do your worst, Tamaki.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

The game started off with Seirin in possession of the ball, with Kagami smacking the ball towards Izuki who was standing nearby. The point guard took the chance of a fast attack only to be taken aback at the fact that every single one of his teammates was guarded by a Shutoku player, even Tamaki.

 

 _‘They’re quick!’_ Izuki thought, frustrated. _‘We wanted to run-and-gun for a quick shot, but…’_ He met with Tamaki’s eyes who nodded.

 

The teal haired girl then took advantage of the distraction of the Shutoku player who was marking her to slip past his defences, much to his shock. Izuki immediately took the chance to pass her the ball, and Tamaki quickly smacked it towards the basket that was caught immediately by Kagami who had leapt towards it, readying it for an alley-oop.

 

* * *

_‘That’s the same thing that they did against me.’_ Kise thought in shock, remembering that cooperation move of Kagami and Tamaki that is fast becoming their signature move, especially since they had used it against Seiho as well.

 

* * *

 

Mere moments before Kagami could dunk the ball in, Midorima appeared from out of nowhere and smacked it out of Kagami’s hands, much to the shock of the Seirin team but Tamaki.

 

 _‘As expected, it won’t work against him, huh?’_ Tamaki thought, glancing at her former teammate, with the ball currently in possession of Takao.

 

Just like how Midorima could read Kagami’s moves, _she_ could read _his_ as well. One doesn’t have a cousin like Akashi Seijuro without picking up a few strategy tips along the way, and the fact that Tamaki had often helped Satsuki with the training and planning of the regulars when they were still in Teiko also attributes to it. And the fact that Tamaki and Midorima have been former teammates helps in her reading of his movements too.

 

In the bleachers, Seiho was stunned at the quick movements and the quick block that Midorima had performed. Then again, as long as you’ve seen Kagami play in just one match, you will know what move he is going to perform. Tamaki had never seen the redhead do anything but dunk during her entire time playing with him. It’s like there is only the word ‘dunk’ in his dictionary!

 

“How disappointing.” Midorima scoffed. “You think you can beat us with that?” He sneered at Kagami.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

The timer on the clock now reads eight minutes and thirty-eight seconds, and Kasuga from Seiho sighed to himself.

 

“Oh man,” he muttered. “They’re stuck in equilibrium.” He noted.

 

“A basketball match is forty minutes long.” Iwamura stated. “The game is broken up into four ten minute quarters. Basically, the flow of the game changes at least three times. However, in other words…”

 

* * *

“Once your opponent takes control of the game, it’s very difficult to take it back during the same quarter.” Kasamatsu stated, a frown on his face as he studied the game currently going on between Seirin and Shutoku. “It’s been almost two minutes without either team scoring. At this rate, whoever scores the first point will take the first quarter!”

 

* * *

 

Hyuuga ran to block Takao who currently had possession of the ball, but the Shutoku player was quick to pass the ball to a nearby teammate that is standing at the half court line who turned out to be Midorima, and Hyuuga’s eyes widened in shock.

 

Everyone on Seirin knew that allowing Midorima to get the ball is considered suicidal, especially after what they have seen him do after Seirin’s match with Shinkyo. And Tamaki had also mentioned that Midorima is the Shooting Guard of the Generation of Miracles, and a shooting specialist. But apart from that, the girl is pretty tight lipped about Midorima’s abilities, and even about her past in Teiko. Seirin wasn’t happy, but they respected Tamaki’s wishes to not speak about her former teammates unless she absolutely has to.

 

Everyone on the Seirin team, along with more than half of the spectators in the bleachers stared on in shock as the ball made a high arc in the air, heading towards the basket. Tamaki frowned before turning and started making her way towards the direction of the basket where the ball was headed towards, passing a gobsmacked Kagami at the same time.

 

“Please start running.” Tamaki told a confused Kagami even as she continued running towards her destination.

 

The ball went neatly into the basket, barely touching the net, thus earning the first point of the entire game, and the entire stadium erupted into cheers.

 

“It’s a three pointer!”

 

“What an incredible shot!”

 

* * *

“The balance is broken!” Kise gaped, and Kasamatsu watched on with shock beside him. Even this is the first time that the Kaijo captain had seen Midorima perform a shot like that.

 

* * *

“Midorin is playing well today.” Satsuki commented.

 

“Yeah.” Aomine agreed. He then narrowed his eyes as he spotted Tamaki standing just under the basket that the ball had gone in. “But Tamaki won’t just take this lying down.” He commented. “She might not show it much, but in the end, she is still a member of the Generation of Miracles. She has the pride of one.”

 

Not far from them, Akashi smirked.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Tamaki caught the ball as it came falling down towards the ground. She then turned around and saw Midorima walking slowly towards the other end of the court with that Takao guy beside him and narrowed her eyes. She knew that the Generation of Miracles have all changed, but did they change  _this_ much? Were they ever this arrogant before?

 

The Midorima Shintaro that she knew back in first year would _never_ underestimate an opponent, no matter who they are. He had been the paranoid one back when they were just starting out. And it was actually thanks to him and his shooting skills back in freshman year that they have actually beaten the previous Teiko basketball team in order to start their own team.

 

And Midorima can’t have forgotten just what she can do and had specialised in. Even _before_ her accident, she is an expert in circulating passes. The entire team knew that, even the other players from the first through third strings. _She_ had been the regular usually assigned to oversee their training after all. And like what their coach had told her at one time, the other players prefer her over any of the others.

 

Murasakibara seems to almost have a few screws loose and is always seen munching on something or the other. He even munched on snacks _in class!_ The teachers have all but given up on making him stop by the time that they’re in second year. Aomine is too impatient with them. Midorima makes them scared with his horoscope and fate talks all the time, and not to mention that he looks ridiculous with his usual daily item of the day. Kise gets distracted easily. And Akashi is _too_ scary. Ouch.

 

Tamaki then smiled to herself evilly. Well, if Midorima had forgotten just what she could do, then it’s time to refresh his memory…

 

The teal haired girl took the ball in her right hand, resting it against the heel of her palm, shifting her right foot behind her left.

 

* * *

Near the top of the bleachers, Akashi and Aomine smirked.

 

They knew that look in her eyes and recognised that form immediately. That had been one of the starting forms that Akashi had seen her use for passing when they were kids, and one of the exercises that Tamaki had used to train her arm’s strength. It had been particularly useful when she was trying to get used to using her right hand after that accident in second year.

 

Beside Aomine, Satsuki smiled to herself, glad to see that her best friend is doing well in Seirin. The pink haired girl had been worried about her for a while, as she had been so down and depressed a few months before middle school graduation, and Aomine’s lazy attitude over basketball at that time was not helping any matters either.

 

Angriest that Satsuki had ever been with her childhood friend at that time.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Tamaki flung her right arm forward, and Midorima turned back over his shoulder at the same time when the teal haired girl had released the ball, sending it flying just past his ear, creating quite a breeze as it did so. The green haired teen’s eyes widened in shock as the ball flew past him like a bullet, only to be caught by Kagami who was directly beneath the basket, and he immediately dunked it in, gaining two points for Seirin.

 

* * *

“They got them back in a second!”

 

Seiho was in shock, along with nearly every basketball player currently among the spectators, which includes Kise and Kasamatsu. Kise looked as if he had just seen a ghost, and Kasamatsu looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon. An _extremely_ sour lemon. Even the entire Seirin team and Shutoku were in shock, staring at Tamaki like she’s some alien.

 

“What was that?” Koganei finally managed to find his voice.

 

“That cut straight from one side of the court to the other.” Tsuchida spluttered from beside the cat like teen on the bench. Riko still couldn’t manage to find it in herself to speak, she was still spluttering at Tamaki, her eyes wide with both surprise and shock.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Midorima was not amused. _‘Damn it, I forgot that she still had that!’_ he thought to himself, annoyed. “Tamaki…”

 

Tamaki was fixing him with a steely look – one that she usually reserved only for the court. Like Midorima, the rest of the Generation of Miracles and Satsuki, she is a professional, and keeps her personal life and feelings separate whilst on the court. This is a trait that all the members of the Generation of Miracles had shared.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Tamaki. “But it would be problematic if I let you take the first quarter so easily.” She told Midorima. The teal haired girl then narrowed her eyes. “Besides, have you forgotten what I specialises in, Midorima-kun? It would be a problem if you had forgotten just what I _can_ do.”

 

Midorima narrowed his eyes. He _had_ nearly forgotten about it. Unlike him and his former Teiko teammates, Tamaki is no frontal attack type of player, though she had some offensive skills in her arsenal when she was still using her original play style. She is more of a support type of player. But her skills can actually give her opponent some problems if they aren’t careful.

 

Takao was not amused as well. “She has a pass like that too?”

 

* * *

 

Seiho looked as if they have just seen a ghost, as they were all shocked into silence. For a school known as one of the three kings of Tokyo, even this is the first time that they have seen something like this. Even Tsugawa doubted that he could have blocked that, as much as how he had prided himself on his defense technique. Once again, the bald player reminded himself just _why_ that girl was the last person whom he even wanted to face on the court.

 

“Hey. Hey. What was that, Ichiro’s laser beam?” Kasuga gaped, that long pass reminding him awfully of the move of that famous Japanese baseball player that he had seen on television once. “This is basketball!”

 

* * *

 

“Tamaki-chan is not letting up, is she?” Satsuki asked, amused, as she watched Midorima hesitating for a split second before passing the ball to his teammate. “With that pass, she has effectively sealed Midorin. Who would have thought that a practice technique that she had used in freshman year would work this well against Midorin?”

 

Aomine smirked.

 

* * *

“Midorimacchi’s been shut down?” Kise asked, confused, not understanding just what Kasamatsu had meant.

 

Kasamatsu nodded. “Yeah. With that girl’s long distance pass,” he answered. “Midorima’s team returns to defense during the long hang time of his shots, and that’s good for stopping run-and-gun plays.” _‘Which Seirin specialises in.’_ “However, not everyone goes back. Just in case he misses, they leave someone to rebound the ball. That hang time bites them in the ass. If Midorima can go back, Kagami can also run back.” He pointed this out. “They can counter Midorima with a super fast break by running past him. That’s why Midorima can’t shoot.” Kasamatsu glanced at Tamaki. “But the timing and decision to use that pass, as well as the confidence to get it in one shot… It’s reaffirming.”

 

Kise looked curiously at his captain. Kasamatsu’s voice had something that almost sounded like…awe and respect in it, and he was looking at Tamaki with a look of respect.

 

“That girl… I can see how she played at Teiko with you.” Kasamatsu stated, glancing at Kise before turning his attention back to the court. “She’s a veteran.”

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Tamaki was  _very_ annoyed.  _Very,_ and only the people that knew her best, which is only her former teammates, can tell by the slight twitch of her eyebrow.

 

The teal haired girl has to admit, Shutoku’s coach is one sharp bastard. She can see why the guy is the coach of one of Tokyo’s best basketball teams. But who knows that Midorima’s self proclaimed best friend had the same ability as Izuki? Apparently, Takao Kazunari had the ‘Hawk Eye’ ability, a much better ability than Izuki’s ‘Eagle Eye’ that had helped Seirin during their match against Seiho earlier.

 

Hence, to prevent her from sealing off Midorima’s play, the coach had ordered Takao to start marking her. That Hawk Eye ability of his prevents her from using her misdirection play. And the girl is starting to get very annoyed with this, but also excited at the same time. It isn’t often that someone can seal her movements like this.

 

Hence, it is a relief to Tamaki when Riko had called for time out for Seirin, with four minutes to go before the end of the first quarter, with the game count at 8-11, with Shutoku currently in the lead.

 

Over by the Shutoku bench, Takao grinned triumphantly as he saw the downed looks on the faces of the Seirin players. That Tamaki girl however… He twitched with annoyance when he saw that she doesn’t seem to be worried in the least. Can’t that girl show a little more emotion on her face?

 

“Looks like Seirin’s in trouble.” Takao commented, quenching his thirst from his bottle.

 

Midorima sighed. Just how much is his teammate underestimating Tamaki? While she’s a girl, Midorima respected her skills. She had been one of the reasons why Teiko had gone from a no-name school to being one of the most feared teams in the middle school basketball circuit in just a mere two years. Thus why Midorima isn’t happy at her choice of high school when she had finally told them just _where_ she’s going after middle school graduation.

 

“Do not let your guard down.” The green haired teen warned. “Tamaki will not go down this easily.”

 

“It’ll be fine,” said Takao uncaringly. “Once you render her misdirection useless, she’s just small fry, right?”

 

Midorima’s eye twitched with annoyance at this insult to Tamaki. “Takao, don’t make me hit you,” he warned, and Takao looked at Midorima nervously.

 

He knew the shooter well enough by now to know that the green haired teen never jokes with things like this. And he had also seen with his own eyes just how over protective that Midorima had been over the teal haired girl. Hell, he almost beat up that bald player from Seiho earlier that morning just because said player was hitting on Tamaki!

 

“Tamaki might look like that, but she was still in Teiko with me.” Midorima told Takao. “I respect her skills. Just like everyone in the basketball team. Her physical strength isn’t on par with us guys, yet she is actually good enough to play with us. And despite an…accident that had nearly caused her to stop playing basketball entirely, she didn’t give up. In fact, she simply developed an entire new style just to continue playing. And like all of us at Teiko, she wore the same uniform as us, and helped lead the team to three consecutive victories at the Nationals. Her abilities are nothing like ours. It belongs in a different world. That is why I can’t accept it.” He gritted his teeth. “I can’t accept that someone whom I respected has chosen to bury herself with a team that cannot fully utilise her abilities.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Meanwhile, over with the Seirin bench, Tamaki was annoyed for a different reason from earlier. She is currently practically glaring daggers at her red haired partner who is messing up her hair. Said partner is definitely living up to his nickname of  _Bakagami_ by  _not_ noticing her glare.

 

“You’re not going to keep letting them get you, are you?” Kagami asked.

 

Tamaki pushed his hand off her head before straightening her locks. “Well, I suppose I don’t really like it,” she mumbled. _‘And the fact that they think that they can stop me with this makes me angry!’_ She ranted inwardly, glaring at the smirking Takao over at the Shutoku’s bench. If that guy just _grins_ at her like that once more…

 

Kagami grinned. “That’s what I like to hear!” he said. “Coach!” He got Riko’s attention immediately, with the coach currently wondering if she should substitute Tamaki or not. “Let us keep going like this please.”

 

“Like this?” Riko echoed, looking at the two freshmen players with a weird look. “You know your misdirection won’t work against Takao-kun, right?” She asked Tamaki. “Are you going to be okay?”

 

“No,” said Tamaki calmly. “That’s why I’m thinking…” She murmured. “Time… I just need a little more time.” Riko and the rest of the team, Kagami included, were taken aback by the fire burning in Tamaki’s normally expressionless blue eyes as she glanced over at the Shutoku bench. “I’ll figure him out.”

 

The buzzer that signals the end of the time out went off.

 

“Time out over!”

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Akashi smirked. _‘Looks like Tama is putting her tactical mind to use once more,’_ he thought.

 

Tamaki didn’t just become the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles for her skill in handling and instructing people alone, with Kise being a prime example. One of the main reasons is that she had a quick tactical mind, sharp enough to match her cousin’s. Few people just don’t realise that they’re playing into Tamaki’s hands until it’s too late. Unlike Akashi however, Tamaki only uses this side of hers on the basketball court, and even then, she never showed it much ever since the start of their third year.

 

Once Tamaki starts using it however, beware! Whoever is her opponent had better watch out. She has a mind sharp enough to rival that of Akashi and Satsuki.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Midorima held Takao back by the shoulder before he can go and mark Tamaki. “Don’t take your eyes off of Tamaki, not even for a moment,” he told his teammate. He didn’t like that look in Tamaki’s eyes. The last time when he had seen that steely cold expression had been back in their second year of Teiko, and the opposing team had then lost against them worse than any team in history.

 

“Huh?” Takao was confused.

 

Midorima shook his head. “You’ll see why later,” he said mysteriously as he went to take his position on the court.

 

Takao was confused, but shrugged it off, as he went to mark Tamaki. The teal haired girl seemed to be studying him carefully…almost like she’s waiting for something.

 

“Hey, did you come up with a plan?” Takao taunted her with a grin.

 

“Even if I did, I wouldn’t be telling you.” Tamaki stated bluntly, annoyed.

 

“What is that?”

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Over with Hyuuga, the bipolar captain was exhausted, and it could be seen in his play, along with several of his teammates, including Kagami and Tamaki. Though it wasn’t that obvious on Tamaki, as like always, the teal haired girl is a master at masking her emotions. It makes Hyuuga wonder for a moment just what had happened to her in the past to make her like this.

 

Having an expressionless mask like that… It just isn’t normal.

 

 _‘Two games in one day is just brutal. I’m already exhausted.’_ Hyuuga thought, annoyed, trying to get past the guard of Miyaji Kiyoshi, the Shutoku player that is currently marking him. _‘And we’re up against the king, Shutoku. If we let them get too far ahead, catching up will be difficult.’_

 **XXXXXX**  

 

The Seirin members on the bench watched nervously as Shutoku scored another goal, thus making the score 8-13 with Shutoku in the lead, with three minutes to go before the end of the first quarter.

 

“A-Aren’t they a little short of breath?” Furihata asked nervously.

 

“It’s still only the first quarter!” Kawahara panicked.

 

“It’ll be okay.” Riko said calmly. “This game definitely depends on Tamaki-chan and Kagami-kun, who we had on reserve. However, that’s not all.” She looked at the palm of her right hand that seemed to have something that suspiciously seems like a broken piece of some action figure.

 

“What is that?” Furihata asked curiously.

 

“Something that I broke earlier.” Riko said with a secret smile. “After we lost last year, Hyuuga-kun approached me, asking me how to make shots even while under pressure. To give him some incentive to score even whilst under pressure, I told him a method.” She looked almost guilty at this point of time. “I told him that with every shot that he missed during practice, I’d destroy one of his prized Sengoku warrior figures. His personality suffered a little though.” She added whilst watching Hyuuga shooting whilst in clutch mode. “But without a doubt, Hyuuga-kun will always make important shots.”

 **XXXXXX**  

Tamaki narrowed her eyes when the entire court was shocked into silence at Midorima’s latest trick – a three pointer shot from the back of the court. _‘When did he learn to shoot from there?’_ she wondered, glancing at the smirking face of her old teammate. She narrowed her eyes. _‘Looks like I have to stop playing around as well.’_

 

She flexed the fingers of her right hand.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

“Looks like Tamaki is getting angry.” Aomine commented. “Even there is a limit to how much one can push her. She can take much more than the rest of us, but even there is a limit to how much she can take.”

 

“I wonder if she will use ‘that’,” said Satsuki with a secret smile. “It’ll be a sight to see. After all, it’s been almost two years since I’ve seen her use Mirage.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“You got another thing coming if you think you can shut me down with this.” Tamaki told Takao, narrowing her eyes as the teen went to block her again. “My abilities…don’t just end here.”

 

Takao was confused. “Huh?” His eyes then widened, as Tamaki was gone from his sight in a moment. _‘What the—? It’s not misdirection?’_

 

Over by his side, Midorima gritted his teeth, seeing a blur move down the court quickly, heading towards Otsubo who currently had possession of the ball. “Takao!” he shouted to his teammate.

 

“I’m on it!” Takao called back, moving in between Otsubo and Miyaji whom the captain is about to pass the ball to. Unfortunately, he collided with someone unseen just then, and found himself taking a face plant to the ground. He was saved from kissing Mother Earth when he felt himself falling atop a warm and petite body.

 

The referee blew his whistle.

 

Takao felt his face burning as he suddenly found his face barely inches away from the startled face of one Kuroko Tamaki, and found his blush deepening when he realised that one of his hands was accidentally groping at her front, accidentally feeling a certain _lump._

 

A deathly silence filled the court, with an ominous aura suddenly leaking from Midorima who suddenly seemed to have grown in height.

 

* * *

Aomine suddenly looked  _pissed_ as he glared at the guy  _lying atop_ of Tamaki.He cracked his knuckles menacingly. “Sorry, Midorima. But I might have to deprive you of your teammate,” he muttered.

 

Beside him, Satsuki paled. “Uh oh,” she muttered. “Akashi-kun is going to kill him.” _‘And not to mention what Dai-chan is going to do to him.’_ She thought wryly, glancing at her pissed off childhood friend.

 

The pink haired girl still remembered the time during their second year when a group of high school students have started harassing the both of them (Tamaki and Satsuki), and one of those high school students had ‘accidentally’ _touched_ Tamaki. Let’s just say that the poor guy was treated to a first hand lesson in learning how to fly.

 

Near them, Akashi’s eye was twitching dangerously. “I might have some use for my new scissors after all,” he muttered darkly.

 

* * *

 

Shutoku blinked as one as Takao was suddenly sent flying off the lone Seirin female player, with the hand of said player outstretched, her palm turned upwards. The girl even had a heavy blush upon her cheeks, and she looked _pissed._

 

“W-Where do you think you’re _touching,_ you pervert?” she cried out.

 

Takao cradled his nose that he is _sure_ had been broken by that _hit._ “P-Pervert?” he babbled.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Well…” Kasamatsu sweat dropped as the first quarter ended at that moment, and Shutoku immediately hurried to their bench to tend to their teammate’s  _broken nose,_ with the score currently at 13-19, with Shutoku currently in the lead.“I’ve never seen something of this sort happening on the court before.”

 

Midorima’s revelation that his shooting range is the full court is still fresh in everyone’s minds, but most probably, there are quite a few individuals right now plotting the death of one Takao Kazunari, especially with what had happened earlier.

 

Kise chuckled nervously. “I’m more worried for his life at this point of time, honestly,” he said weakly. _‘Midorimacchi is going to murder him. And that is if Akashi-cchi and Aominecchi doesn’t reach him first.’_

 

The blonde then turned his eyes towards the heavens and did something that he never thought he’d ever do. He prayed for Takao Kazunari’s safety.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Wah! That chick sure had some strength!” Miyaji chuckled nervously as they watched their coach treat the freshman’s injured nose. Thankfully, it _isn’t_ really broken. The teal haired girl had just hit him hard enough to cause a nosebleed, along with leaving behind a nice imprint of a handprint on his face.

 

_Glint!_

 

Takao shivered in fear even as his coach applied a bandage on his nose, ignoring the mayhem that is his basketball team, even as Midorima glared down at him, adjusting his glasses. “Be thankful that she broke your nose, or I’ll be breaking something of yours, Takao,” he said darkly, and Takao gulped. “Besides, I’m not the one that you should be worried about.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Midorima turned Takao’s head towards the direction of Seirin’s bench, with the rest of his team turning as well. For a moment, they could swear that imaginary flames had appeared in the background where Kagami was sitting at, and he is _glaring_ at Takao.

 

“Uh…”

 

Kimura Shinsuke patted on his freshman’s arm sympathetically. “Good luck, Takao,” he said. “Nothing is more terrifying than a team protecting their own.”

 

“I wonder if I should be pitying you or helping you right now,” said Midorima with a sigh. “You’ve just pissed off Tamaki. I’ve only seen her truly get angry one time. Just one time. And I never want to see it again. You’ll soon see why she’s the Mirage player, and _why_ she’s the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“You got a plan?” Riko asked carefully.

 

Tamaki was clearly _not_ happy, and kept glaring over at the Shutoku bench, with it being the most emotion that the team had seen from her since she’d joined them. The teal haired girl nodded. “I have to use a few tricks of mine that I’d learned during my time in Teiko,” she admitted. “I wasn’t expecting to have to bring it out this soon though.”

 

“But Midorima’s shot…” Riko trailed off. “Has he always been able to do that?”

 

“No,” said Tamaki, trying to put what had happened earlier to the back of her mind. “As far as I know, Midorima-kun could only shoot as far as the half line. That’s the first time that I’ve seen him shoot from there.”

 

“I’ve seen videos of NBA players make that shot during practice, but trying that in an actual game is ridiculous.” Izuki whined.

 

“The Generation of Miracles is ridiculous.” Hyuuga sighed. _‘How are we supposed to stop that?’_

 

“And Takao-kun is another problem…” Riko trailed off uneasily as an ominous aura seemed to almost surround Tamaki. Uh oh. The teal haired girl is definitely not happy with being molested in full view of everyone earlier.

 

“I’ll handle him.” Tamaki managed through gritted teeth.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Shutoku has to learn that they’re not the only one who had a member of the Generation of Miracles on their side,” said Tamaki, her eye twitching furiously. “And Midorima-kun seems to have forgotten just what I can do as well. To stop him, all that we have to do is to make sure that he doesn’t get the ball.” She said simply.

 

“It’s easier said than done, Tamaki!” Kagami groaned.

 

Tamaki’s eye twitched. “I’ll show them. I’ll show them just why I’m the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles. I don’t really care much for this title in the first place. But even there is a limit to how much they can make a fool out of me!”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Takao was wondering if he should run for his life as he met Tamaki’s death glare straight on. “Is this your idea of ‘stopping my play’?” she asked coldly, flexing the fingers on her right hand like she wanted to give Takao a matching handprint on his other cheek.

 

The other Shutoku players gave him sympathetic looks. And within the bleachers, despite themselves, Satsuki and Kise can’t help but feel sorry for the poor guy. They knew what Tamaki’s temper is like. Because of how she is, she rarely loses her cool _or_ her temper. In fact, the Generation of Miracles could only remember just one time when she had gotten awfully pissed off, and that is back in second year. Let’s just say that the opposing team had gotten themselves slaughtered.

 

No one wants to stand in Tamaki’s path when she gets pissed. Not even Akashi.

 

Back on the court, Takao wondered for a moment if it hadn’t suddenly started snowing. “S-Sorry,” he said nervously. “I didn’t mean to.”

 

“I ought to congratulate you. I hadn’t been this pissed off for a long time now.” Tamaki said in a low tone, ignoring the fact that Midorima had been making three pointer shots continuously, thus making their point gap even wider. There is no mistaking that fury in Tamaki’s eyes that makes Takao want to step back from her. “Besides, no matter what you do, you can’t stop me.”

 

Izuki passed Tamaki the ball just then, and she caught it simply. “Seirin…” The teal haired girl stated, “will win.”

 

And she vanished.

 

_“What?”_

 

Midorima paled instantly when he saw what Tamaki had used. That is his one weakness, along with nearly everyone on his former team. That is what makes Tamaki’s original play style so feared in the first place that she got the nickname as the phantom player. After all, you can’t stop someone whom you can’t see, right?

 

Kagami grinned as he ran for the basket, trusting his partner’s abilities. Almost immediately, he felt the ball being thrust into his hands, almost failing to catch it because of the force behind it, and he jumped to make a quick dunk.

 

The Shutoku team was shocked. They’ve never seen something like this being performed in any of Seirin’s matches from the videos that they’ve watched. Tamaki looked furious, nearly glaring at Takao and Midorima, who both suddenly felt very small.

 

“I hope that you don’t think that misdirection and passing is all that I’m capable of,” she said. “I must congratulate you, though, for forcing me to bring this out this early in the game.”

 

“Mirage…” Midorima breathed. _‘So that move just now during her match with Seiho isn’t just a fluke. When did she start learning to use it with her right hand?’_

 

“Midorima-kun, it is true that you might be a member of the Generation of Miracles,” said Tamaki, looking at her old teammate. “But you seemed to have forgotten that I am one too, as well as what I specialised in when we’re in Teiko.” She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t really care much for this title in the first place, but even there is a limit to how much you can make a fool out of me! You can’t stop me.” She hissed. “My Mirage skill… Only one person in the world can break it, and you are not him.”


	10. We Will Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki is starting to show her true colours in the match against Shutoku.

_“Getting the ball in from up close is easy. Getting it in from far away has true value.” - Midorima Shintaro_

 

**XXXXXX**  

“Time out for Shutoku!”

 

Kasamatsu Yukio let out a low whistle as the Shutoku coach called for a time out barely two minutes into the second quarter. “Damn, I’ve never seen Shutoku pushed this far before.” The Kaijo captain commented. Shutoku High had been named as one of the three kings of Tokyo for a reason after all, and they’ve been breezing through all their matches during the Inter High that year. “She’s really a regular of the ultimate team in middle school basketball.” Kasamatsu added, glancing at the Seirin bench where Tamaki was quenching her thirst, along with the rest of her teammates.

 

Kise smiled, looking at his former personal instructor with pride and adoration in his eyes.

 

Tamaki might not look like much at first, but she is one fearsome player if you are her enemy. Akashi, Midorima and Tamaki made up the brains of Teiko’s team back when he was still in middle school. Momoi gathers the information on their rival schools, and Akashi, Midorima and Tamaki thinks of the strategies to be used against them. Midorima isn’t that bad with strategy, but it is Akashi and Tamaki who are experts at thinking up tactical plays.

 

Even Kise’s current play style had been taught to him by Tamaki when she was first assigned to him as his personal instructor back in second year. The teal haired girl merely makes her own observations just by watching his regular play, and knew that he is an expert in copying people’s moves, and merely taught him a style that he is most comfortable with.

 

“Unlike me and the others, Tamacchi doesn’t like taking the spotlight during matches,” said Kise, resting his chin on his right hand. _‘Well, part of the reason is because the opposing team’s players tends to hit on her, particularly the team’s ace.’_ Kise thought, wincing a little at the mere memory of it. “She prefers taking the back seat and being the team’s support instead.”

 

A small smile appeared on his face as the blonde recalls the conversation that he had with his instructor once after a practice game that the both of them had whilst helping the second string players during their time in Teiko. That had been before Kise himself had been named as a first string regular.

 

_“I think that I understand a bit more of what you said, Tamacchi,” said Kise thoughtfully as the two basketball players walked back to Teiko Middle School together. The practice match had been held at their opposing team’s school, and it was within walking distance to Teiko. “But I still don’t really understand everything.” He complained._

_Tamaki glanced at Kise out of the corner of her eye even as the other players of the second string trailed slowly behind them, some of them giving Kise the evil eye that the blonde either didn’t notice, or ignored entirely. “Well, I wasn’t really expecting for you to understand everything either,” she said. “But you’ll soon understand more of what I’d said.” She said mysteriously._

_Kise looked confused as he looked down at the shorter and smaller girl walking next to him, typing out a message on her red cellphone, apparently informing the basketball captain about the results of the match. Tamaki had been the only first string regular present at this match after all. She is the one in charge._

_“I still don’t get it.” Kise complained. “Sacrificing oneself for a game? I know you’re amazing, Tamacchi. But is it fun to play like that?”_

_The blonde privately felt that the teal haired girl doesn’t really sees it as a sacrifice at all. He had seen the first string regulars at one of their matches once. Even though Tamaki had some good offensive skills in her arsenal like nearly every regular of the first string, she prefers taking a back seat and only attacked offensively if she has to._

_“It’s not,” said Tamaki, turning to look at Kise with a small smile. “It’s not fun to play like that at times. But losing is even less fun. Any player can be in the spotlight, particularly the team’s ace.”_

_“Aominecchi?” Kise wondered._

_“Well, he too.” Tamaki said with a small amused smile. “But the one that usually helps lead the team to victory is the team’s support. They might not be in the spotlight, but their role is just as important, if not more. There is no such thing as a useless player in the team, Kise-kun.”_

 

 _‘That’s what Tamacchi said back then.’_ Kise thought, glancing over at the teal haired girl. _‘But it’s only when we got to high school, and I’ve actually seen her play as a spectator on the sidelines, or even as a player on the opposing team when I truly understood what she had meant. The team’s support is the one that holds the entire team together, and helps to execute their play. It is also the support who helps to bring out the full potential and strength of the team even further.’_ The blonde mused, remembering his practice match with Seirin High School. _‘If Midorimacchi underestimates Seirin because of this, then he’s going to be in for a rough time.’_

 **XXXXXX**  

“If truth be told, it isn’t easy dealing with that No. 11.” Miyaji Kiyoshi remarked, trying to catch back his breath as he quenched his thirst from his water tumbler. “Her play is entirely different from the first half of the first quarter!”

 

“How can someone even move that fast?” Kimura Shinsuke demanded on Miyaji’s other side. “Is it even humanely possible? The Generation of Miracles is ridiculous!” He glanced at the silent Midorima who seems to be deep in thought.

 

Like with most of his team, Kimura hadn’t believed the green haired freshman when he had warned them to be careful of the teal haired girl rather than that scary looking red haired freshman on the Seirin team. After all, what can some weak looking girl do to them? Well, he is seeing why now.

 

Apparently, Takao had pissed off the No. 11 player on the Seirin team even worse than anticipated. The teal haired girl had blocked or guarded him like a demon that had came straight from Hell. Several times during the first half of the second quarter, she had left Shutoku’s point guard looking like a fool as he stood on the court, as she slipped in and out of his defenses easily, stealing the ball from whoever is currently in possession of it, passing it to her teammates who managed to score easily.

 

The score is currently at 23-15, with Seirin currently in the lead.

 

That speed technique or whatever it is isn’t like misdirection at all. Even Takao couldn’t see someone who is moving at high speeds on the court with his Hawk Eye technique, especially since she isn’t simply staying in one place at all, and she is inhumanely fast! Before one even realises it, she had already made off with the ball before a Shutoku player can pass it to Midorima, immediately passing the ball to one of her teammates. The only problem here is that because No. 11 is moving and acting so fast, even her own teammates won’t even realise what is going on. Hence, even they must pay special close attention to the ball and to their ‘invisible’ teammate at all times.

 

“Hey Midorima.” Otsubo Taisuke turned to his freshman ace, his eye twitching dangerously. The Shutoku captain’s manly pride had taken quite a blow at being outwitted, outmatched and outplayed by a girl that is younger and smaller than he is. Some of his players had already ended up looking like fools several times (Takao and Miyaji) during the first half of the second quarter, and even before it, for standing there on the court, thinking that they still had the ball when it had already long been stolen by the opposing team. “You knew about this, didn’t you? Why didn’t you say anything about it?”

 

It’s not just Otsubo that had found this aspect about the green haired teen annoying when Midorima had first joined their team.

 

The green haired superstitious teen had been unusually tight lipped about the abilities and skills of his former teammates, that no amount of threatening could make him spill. He will only speak about their skills and abilities if he absolutely _has_ to. And the teal haired girl on the Seirin team apparently is of the same mindset as well, seeing as how the rest of the Seirin team had looked surprised and shocked when they have seen him shoot from half court earlier, and she is the only one who isn’t shocked.

 

Midorima adjusted his glasses before replying. “It is true that I _am_ awareof this skill of hers, but Tamaki hasn’t used it for nearly two years,” he said, much to Shutoku’s surprise. “It might sound crazy to you now, but when I’d seen her use her Mirage skill when we were back in Teiko, it is _much_ stronger. What she is using now is not even fifty percent of her Mirage skill. It is fifty percent at half power at least. This makes it at twenty five percent of her full power.” He told his team, much to their shock.

 

“You have to be joking. This…Mirage skill or whatever it is, can be even _worse_ than what we are currently facing?” Miyaji groaned. “How are we supposed to stop someone that we can’t even see?” He demanded.

 

“And she’s not letting me move at all.” Takao admitted, huffing and puffing and trying to get his breath back. Out of his entire team, he is the one that is the most exhausted, especially since Tamaki is making him run about the court like a chicken with its head cut off. Even his Hawk Eye is of no use against her Mirage skill. Clearly, the girl isn’t happy with him for molesting her in full view in front of hundreds of people. And it’s not like the black haired teen _wanted_ to touch her. Though he has to admit that she has a nice set of knockers on her… “Before I even realises what is going on, she had already slipped out of my sight, and off with the ball.”

 

Their coach, Nakatani Masaaki ‘hmmed’ and looked at Midorima. “Midorima, can she use any offensive skills with this style?” he asked solemnly.

 

From what he saw of the style whilst on the bench, it seems to the coach like the style is originally created to score baskets and three pointers before anyone even realises what is going on. But so far, that girl had been doing nothing but just circulating passes and creating more opportunities than before for her team to score. Is there a reason why she isn’t scoring? Or… Nakatani narrowed his eyes as he glanced over at the Seirin bench. She _can’t?_

 

Midorima didn’t answer for a long time, his usual poker face on, as he wondered how to answer his coach without outright lying. The Generation of Miracles might all be in different schools now, bound to face each other on opposite sides of the court one day, but it is still a fact that they have all been in the same team at one time – the ultimate team in middle school basketball, together at Teiko Middle School.

 

But still, the Generation of Miracles have all swore to protect Tamaki after the incident during second year. They might be in different teams now, and there is nothing stopping them from divulging each other’s weaknesses. But the fact is that there is not one single one of them who would do that, unless they absolutely have to. And like all his teammates, Midorima would _never_ tell anyone about Tamaki’s left wrist, even under pain of death, not even if it actually costs his team their match.

 

Protecting Tamaki doesn’t just extend to her protection physically. It means protecting her _emotionally_ as well. Hence why Akashi was pissed with Aomine for some time during third year when he had upset Tamaki so much that she had actually disappeared after the finals of their championship game. The entire team wasn’t happy with Tamaki’s choice of high school when she had finally relented and told them just _where_ she’s going at their middle school graduation ceremony. But they have respected her wishes, just like how she had respected their decision to split up, and they have then all agreed to do everything that they could to defeat each other should they ever face each other on the courts one day.

 

It might have been Akashi who had been the one to suggest splitting up after middle school, to go to different high schools instead of going to the same school and playing in the same team like what they have naively wanted during their freshman year. But the Generation of Miracles must be deaf and dumb to _not_ hear the rumours going around during their third year.

 

Nearly every single high school in Japan that had a prominent basketball team is fighting tooth and nail to get the ultimate team into their school just so that they can dominate the high school basketball circuit. Hence why their captain had made the suggestion for them to split up. On one hand, it allows them to challenge each other and see how far they have come since middle school. And on the other hand, it doesn’t allow any school to dominate the high school basketball circuit like how Teiko did during their middle school days.

 

“It is true that Mirage is originally created by Tamaki to enable her to shoot and score even before the opposing team even realises what is going on,” said Midorima at last, closing his eyes briefly. “But she won’t…shoot.” No one noticed the pause in between his words. “Furthermore, like her misdirection, Mirage isn’t a skill that she can use for forty minutes.” He added, trying to take the minds of his team off of the fact whether Tamaki can shoot or not. “Can you leave her to me?” He asked his team, much to their surprise.

 

“Huh?” Miyaji looked at Midorima oddly. “If even _Takao_ can’t see or stop her, what makes you think that you—”

 

“Tamaki is now using Mirage to stop me from getting the ball.” Midorima cut in. “That’s why… Give me the ball during the entire second quarter.”

 

Otsubo twitched, a muscle in his cheek twitching furiously as he resisted the urge to smack the green haired teen over the head. The rest of his team stared at Midorima oddly, almost as if they couldn’t believe what is coming out of the green haired teen’s mouth. Generation of Miracles or not, this is taking it too far!

 

“Coach, can I hit him?” Miyaji asked with a strained smile, pointing at Midorima, trying to resist the urge to just throttle the green haired shooter.

 

“Miyaji, why don’t you throw a pineapple at him?” Kimura suggested, trying to control the urge to strangle the arrogant freshman himself. “My family runs a produce store.”

 

Takao burst out into hysterical laughter, causing several of his teammates to wonder if the black haired teen hasn’t suddenly lost his mind. “Just how self-centered are you?” He asked via his laughter, slapping Midorima on the back, much to the green haired teen’s annoyance.

 

Nakatani ignored the comments of his other players as he focused on Midorima. As they have both been in the same team at one point, just perhaps, Midorima could…

 

“Can you stop her?” he asked. “You can’t see her too, right?”

 

“I can try,” said Midorima after a short pause. _‘Sorry, Tamaki. But this is what we’ve all agreed on during Graduation Day.’_ He thought, glancing at the teal haired girl over on the opposite bench. _‘We agreed to give our all to defeat each other should we ever encounter each other on the courts. Just like how you wanted Seirin to win, no matter what, I want Shutoku to win as well. I won’t lose, Hime-chan.’_ He flexed the fingers on his left hand. “No matter who it is, I will shut them down.”

 

The coach sighed. “Very well. Let’s call that three of your selfish actions for the day and do it,” said Nakatani, much to the surprise of the rest of his team, especially the captain.

 

When Shutoku had first scouted Midorima for their basketball team, like with most of the members of the Generation of Miracles, the green haired teen had made a few conditions that Shutoku must accept and abide by before he had agreed. The only members of the Generation of Miracles who probably didn’t do such a thing are probably only Kise Ryota of Kaijo and Kuroko Tamaki of Seirin. They are probably the only ‘normal’ ones of the Generation of Miracles, with the other players having quite a few eccentrics.

 

Back in Teiko, the school doesn’t really care about it as long as they produce results in both their basketball and their schoolwork. Hence why Midorima was allowed to bring his lucky item everywhere, why Murasakibara was allowed to eat his snacks even during class, and why Akashi was allowed to carry his scissors in school despite the school rules of no carrying potentially dangerous things.

 

“Seriously, Coach?” Miyaji spluttered, surprised that their coach had even agreed to it.

 

Meanwhile, Otsubo doesn’t look happy, and looked almost ready to snap. Part of the reason has to do with the fact that his ‘manly pride’ is getting trampled on by the teal haired girl on the opposing team. The other part of the reason has to do with Midorima and his ridiculous demands at times.

 

“You know I’m at my limit, don’t you?” Otsubo demanded, his left eye twitching dangerously, and a dark aura could almost be seen surrounding him. “If that’s what the coach says, I have no choice. Do what you want during the first half. But if we lose…” He let his words trail off menacingly, and Midorima gulped nervously.

 

“Okay. Takao, stop marking No. 11.” Nakatani told the point guard who nodded. It’s not like he _can_ mark her anyway, even if he wants to. “Focus on getting the ball first of all, and defend.” The buzzer signalling the end of the time out went off just then. “Go.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Takao slipped past Hyuuga’s guard, stealing the ball from him, and passing it to Midorima who was standing nearby at the half line. The Seirin captain frowned. “I see…” he muttered.  _‘They’ve given up on stopping Tamaki, and is focusing more on getting the ball to Midorima and stopping us from scoring.’_

 

* * *

Kise had a smirk on his face as he watched the game continue.

 

 _‘It’s too bad, Midorimacchi. But you of all people should know that it’s **impossible** to stop Tamacchi and her Mirage,’_ he thought. _‘The most that our opponents could hope for back then is to score as much as they could during the few minutes when Tamacchi was substituted, and not on the court. Mirage…isn’t a skill that just anyone could handle.’_

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Midorima caught the ball easily and got ready to shoot. The entire Shutoku team was taken aback when Tamaki appeared in front of her former teammate in an instant. Midorima’s eye twitched. “You think you can stop me with that?” he asked. “You’re underestimating me, Tamaki.”

 

* * *

Seiho was surprised.

 

During their game with Seirin earlier, Tamaki had never tried to guard them even once, unless you count the one time when Tamaki had used Mirage and had switched guarding positions with Kagami to give the redhead a chance to shoot.

 

“Can she even stop Midorima?” Tsugawa wondered.

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t _you_ the one who is underestimating me, Midorima-kun?” Tamaki asked in a low voice before she bent her knees and leapt up into the air, much to everyone’s shock.

 

Midorima was taken aback as the fingertips of the teal haired girl touches the ball before it can soar even higher into the air, and Tamaki smacked it out of midair, passing it straight towards Hyuuga who is standing at the three pointer line. The Seirin captain is scoring as well as always, with the ball soaring into the net beautifully, thus earning Seirin another three points.

 

The entire court was silenced at this.

 

* * *

“W-What is that?” Kasamatsu gaped in disbelief. “That looks like some move from volleyball or something!”

 

Kise was surprised, but impressed as well. _‘So you’ve not just been sitting around idly since graduation, have you, Tamacchi?’_ He smirked. _‘I’ve never seen that before. But…’_ The blonde looked worriedly at Tamaki who seems a little short of breath. _‘How many times can you do that?’_

 

* * *

 

Akashi smiled.

 

“She got you, Shintaro,” he murmured.

* * *

 

Midorima’s eye twitched as he looked at Tamaki who is walking across the court. _‘That jumping height…’_ he thought. _‘She’s improved her Mirage skill. She couldn’t do that before, even during a training match that we had together once in Teiko.’_

 

The green haired teen then recalled what Akashi had told him once during their time in Teiko.

 

_“Because Tamaki is the smallest and lightest out of all of us, it is true that our opponents usually attacked her first of all – because in their eyes, she’s the easiest to take out. But because she’s also the smallest, it also meant that out of all of us, she can move the fastest, and she can also jump the highest.”_

 

Tamaki stopped in her tracks as she turned to look over her shoulder at Midorima. “It is easy to stop you if we knew how, Midorima-kun,” she said. “Your shots take a long time to get ready. All that we have to do to stop your three pointer shots is to make sure that you either don’t get the ball at all, or to knock the ball out of the air before it can even leave your hands.”

 

* * *

“She makes it sound easy by just saying that, but actually performing it is another matter entirely.” Kasuga remarked from the bleachers. “If truth be told, even if I know about Midorima’s shoots and the weaknesses of it, I doubt that even  _I_ could stop him. What a match… I’ve never seen anything like this before!” He shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Looking at her reminds me of it again.” Iwamura stated, arms crossed over his chest as he glanced at the teal haired girl. “You can’t really tell just by looking at her. But like Midorima, Kuroko Tamaki is still a regular of the ultimate team in middle school basketball. This is what happens when two members of the Generation of Miracles clash!” He told his stunned teammates. “But…”

 

* * *

“If Kuroko knows about the weaknesses in Midorima’s moves, at the same time, Midorima also knows about her weaknesses.” Kasamatsu added. “Only the difference here is that it is easy for Kuroko to stop him. But for Midorima…”

 

Kise looked on worriedly.

 

* * *

“For Midorima to stop Tamaki, he needs a plan.” Aomine remarked, glancing at the match currently going on below them. “Just like most of us back at Teiko, Tamaki’s play is effective enough even against us.”

 

Satsuki giggled. “That’s why Ki-chan had said at one time that he is glad that Tamaki-chan is on our side, and not on the opposing team,” she said cheerfully. “Dai-chan is the only one who can break through Tamaki-chan’s Mirage. Even Akashi-kun would have trouble against it.”

 

Aomine smirked at those words. He is the only one whom Mirage can’t work as effectively against because he had been the one to help Tamaki develop that style, and had practiced with her more often than any other player on the Teiko team.

 

“And ironically, Tamaki’s Mirage style is the weakness of the play styles of several of us.” Aomine added. “Midorima included. Even if you knew the weaknesses and strengths of her style inside out, if you can’t come up with a plan to stop her, it makes no difference either way. Unlike misdirection, you _can’t_ get used to her Mirage style.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Midorima growled low in his throat as Tamaki knocked another ball out of his hands just as the ball left his fingertips. Just how many does that makes now? Her Mirage is truly something to be feared. He had assumed that Tamaki is nowhere near, and thus, attempted to shoot. And before he even knew it, Tamaki had already knocked the ball out of the air, and had passed it to her teammate.

 

Midorima now understood just why so many of their opposing teams had feared Tamaki when they were back in Teiko. The saying that it is a nightmare for their opposing teams to face Tamaki when she had possession of the ball isn’t all that far-fetched. Midorima kind of understood how they had felt back then.

 

The green haired teen then narrowed his eyes as he saw Tamaki almost stumbling over her feet before regaining back her balance. Is it just him, or does Tamaki almost seem…a little short of breath?

* * *

Aomine took one step forward, hands clenching at the railings. “Uh oh,” he muttered in worry, suddenly worried about Tamaki.

 

Satsuki agreed with her childhood friend, her brows furrowed in worry. “This isn’t good,” she remarked.

 

Not far from them, Akashi looked at the form of his cousin worriedly. _‘Tama…’_

 

* * *

“This is bad.” Kise muttered, much to Kasamatsu’s confusion.

 

* * *

 

“This isn’t looking good.” Iwamura commented, noticing what the rest of his teammates have missed, narrowing his eyes at the small form of the teal haired girl that had been responsible for his team’s defeat to Seirin. “That girl… She’s at her limit.”

 

Stunned, his team turned their attention towards the teal haired girl. They could see that she’s clearly short of breath and seems to be almost slouching on her feet. During their match with her, they could tell that Kuroko Tamaki isn’t someone who would wear her emotions on her sleeve. If she’s looking exhausted, it means that it’s pretty bad then.

 

“She looks exhausted.” Kasuga noted in concern. “That girl looks ready to collapse.”

 

“Of course she is.” Iwamura told his teammates. “Even though she had been on the bench for nearly two quarters during Seirin’s match with us, this is still the second match of the day for her. And furthermore, she’s been moving at high speeds since the second half of the first quarter, along with making those high jumps to block Midorima’s shots. It is bound to take a toll on her stamina.”

 

“And she’s small in size to start with.” Kasuga pointed out. “All these taken into account is bound to take a tax on her body.” The blonde is suddenly concerned for the small girl.

 

* * *

“She’s at her limit?” Kasamatsu stared at a solemn Kise. It isn’t often that Kise saw something that he had missed. “Well, she  _does_ look exhausted without a doubt.” The Kaijo captain noted when he turned his attention back to the teal haired girl.

 

“If Kasamatsu-sempai can see that Tamacchi is exhausted, it means that it’s pretty bad,” said Kise solemnly, suddenly worried about the small girl. And from what the blonde could see from his former green haired teammate, even Midorima is concerned, despite the fact that Shutoku and Seirin are currently playing against each other in a match. “Even for us who have been her former teammates, it is usually difficult to tell what Tamacchi is thinking or even feeling.” _‘The only ones who could tell what she’s thinking **or** feeling are only Satsuki-cchi, Aominecchi or even Akashi-cchi.’_

 

“Why is she so exhausted?” Kasamatsu asked with concern.

 

“Like with misdirection, Mirage isn’t a skill that Tamacchi can use continuously for forty minutes.” Kise explained. “That’s why back during our days in Teiko, Captain often has to switch her out during matches just so that she can rest. But unlike misdirection, you _can’t_ get used to Mirage. It is a high speed skill specially used to steal balls and make shots, even used to circulate passes and create scoring opportunities for the rest of the team.”

 

“Furthermore, this is her second match of the day.” Kasamatsu realised what Kise is concerned about now. “Despite her being benched for nearly two quarters during their match against Seiho, it is still taxing on her stamina, especially if Seirin is depending on her play in order to score.”

 

Kise nodded solemnly. “And Tamacchi is the only one who can stop Midorimacchi at this point in time, unless Kagamicchi thinks of something,” he pointed out. Apart from Tamaki, the only one on the Seirin team who even stands a chance against Midorima is only Kagami. “Seirin is now in the lead for points.” He noted, glancing at the scoreboard that read the game count as 28-15, with Seirin currently in the lead. “If Tamacchi is taken out of the game now, they’ll be back to square one, as no one else on the Seirin team knows how to counter Midorimacchi’s shots!”

 

“And it’s still only the second quarter.” Kasamatsu noted. “If Kuroko is taken out of the game now, Shutoku can still easily win. I can’t believe this!” He sighed. “How does just having one player make such a difference?”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Izuki scrambled to catch the ball as Tamaki knocked the ball out of mid-air once more, almost missing the ball entirely.

 

Hyuuga was stunned before he turned his attention back to Tamaki who is panting, sweat almost pouring down her face. He had never seen the normally emotionless teal haired girl look so exhausted before. Her legs are even starting to tremble even as she remained standing.

 

Midorima looked almost concerned for his former teammate. Who the hell could tell what the superstitious teen was even thinking anyway, with that poker face?

 

 _‘Tamaki looks utterly exhausted.’_ The Seirin captain thought in concern. A quick glance at Kagami told Hyuuga that the redhead had noticed it as well, and is covering his partner as much as he could just so that the teal haired girl doesn’t need to exert too much strength to pass the ball to her teammates. _‘Her passes are lacking accuracy as well. And her speed is dropping drastically. This isn’t good.’_ He gulped.

 

* * *

“I-Isn’t Tamaki looking exhausted?” Furihata asked suddenly from the bench, following Tamaki’s form as much as he could with his eyes. With that Mirage skill of hers, it makes it difficult even for her own teammates to follow her movements.

 

“And isn’t her accuracy and speed dropping drastically?” Koganei asked in concern. “I’ve never seen her so tired before.”

 

“It’s a given,” said Riko grimly, worried about the small girl. “She’s been moving at high speeds since the second half of the first quarter, and not to mention that jumping technique used to stop Midorima-kun. It is bound to take a tax on her stamina!”

 

“Shouldn’t we substitute her, Coach?” Tsuchida asked, suddenly worried about their youngest player, and the only girl.

 

Riko bit on her lip. On one hand, Tamaki is the best chance that they have at stopping Midorima, but on the other hand, Riko isn’t callous enough to sacrifice a player’s health and well being just to win a match. She would never forgive herself if so. Even Midorima seems to be almost hoping that Riko would substitute Tamaki, judging by the way that he kept glancing over at the Seirin bench. Granted, that might be because he has no way to stop Tamaki at present, but still…

 

The brunette still remembered what Tamaki had told her during the time out that Shutoku had called for during the first half of the second quarter.

 

_“Can you leave Midorima-kun to me?” Tamaki asked, looking at Riko with her clear blue eyes. “Please. I got an idea. I might have an idea to stop his three pointers. I promised to bring Seirin to the top, and I intend to fulfil that promise.”_

 

“Let’s see how it goes,” said Riko at last, feeling conflicted as she saw Tamaki struggling to catch her breath even as she stopped another one of Midorima’s shots.

 

* * *

“She is still pushing herself?” Miyaji demanded, unable to believe his eyes that the teal haired girl can still move despite her current state. “This is crazy! She’s pushing herself well past her limit!”

 

Otsubo frowned. If that girl carries on this way, she might very well burn herself out. What the hell is Seirin’s coach thinking?

 

Midorima glared at the Seirin bench. _‘They’re still making Tamaki play despite her obvious exhaustion?’_ he thought, enraged. _‘Hurry up and pull her out already! If this goes on…’_ He glanced at his former teammate with worry.

 

Tamaki tapped a quick pass towards Kagami after stealing the ball from a shocked Takao who doesn’t seem to know where to move. Her breaths are coming in short huffs and puffs, with Tamaki trying hard to ignore the stabbing pains in her chest, and the throbbing pains in her calves and ankles whenever she moved. Black spots are also starting to appear in her vision, and Tamaki shook her head in an attempt to clear it.

 

 _‘No…! Not now…! Not now…! I can still continue…’_ Tamaki thought to herself stubbornly, missing the fact that she’s starting to sway on her feet. Midorima however, didn’t miss it. Though the fact that the green haired teen had been keeping a sharp eye on her _and_ the match might have something to do with it. The other players currently present on the courts _and_ the bleachers have also noticed it, and were looking at her in alarm. _‘I can still…’_

 

Her vision went black.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Tamaki!”

 

The referee blew on his whistle sharply.

 

Only Midorima’s quick reflexes had saved Tamaki from taking a swan dive to the ground as she passed out. The rest of the Seirin players raced to their teammate in alarm, and the Seirin players currently on reserve were standing up from their bench.

 

Up at the bleachers, Seiho looked horrified, whilst Kise looked pale. Satsuki is currently restraining Aomine from racing down to the court, and Akashi looked as if _he_ is the next to faint.

 

Midorima lifted Tamaki up bridal style easily, apparently not noticing the death glare suddenly on his person from a certain former ace of Teiko Middle School, carrying the teal haired girl over to Seirin’s bench. Koganei had folded a towel to place under Tamaki’s head, acting as a pillow, whilst Furihata had started fanning at the teal haired girl with a book, concern on his face. The other Seirin players have all gathered around their bench by this point in time, with Shutoku looking on with concern.

 

“This is the end.” Otsubo sighed. “I feel bad for that girl, but without her, there is no one to stop Midorima or to interfere with our play anymore.”

 

Riko placed some smelling salts beneath the teal haired girl’s nose, and Tamaki coughed slightly before opening her eyes, much to everyone’s relief.

 

“Tamaki!”

 

“What happened?” Tamaki asked blearily.

 

“You fainted,” said Riko, pushing Tamaki back onto the bench as she tried to get up. “No, I’m not letting you get up. I’m substituting you, Tamaki-chan.” She said sternly.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You should have done that earlier,” said Midorima’s cold voice, and Seirin turned only to see Midorima still standing behind them. And he looked _pissed._ “Even _we_ noticed that Tamaki is overexerting herself. It’s not possible that you didn’t. Are you trying to kill her?” He accused, and Riko flinched at Midorima’s harsh tone.

 

“Midorima-kun.” Tamaki interrupted before Midorima can deal her team another one of his cutting remarks. “I’m all right now. That’s why…” The fact that the teal haired girl looked ready to pass out again failed to convince anyone otherwise. “Thank you.”

 

Midorima looked worried before he sighed, letting out a huff. “I’ll let your team take care of you,” he said at last, looking as if there is more that he would like to say to Riko that could very well reduce her to tears. Despite how gentle that Midorima looks, he had quite a sharp and sarcastic tongue when enraged, something that Kise can stand witness to. “That is reckless of you just now, Tamaki.” He told the small girl wryly.

 

Tamaki smiled a small smile up at him even as Fukuda placed a damp and cold towel on her forehead to cool her down. Midorima smiled back as he turned and returned to his team’s bench, with the rest of his team looking on with both curiosity and concern.

 

“Hey, are you really okay?” Kagami asked with concern.

 

“I’m fine,” said Tamaki. Her pale face failed to convince anyone otherwise. “Looks like I’m out of it for now. I’m leaving the rest to you.” She told her team.

 

“All right, Tamaki-chan can’t play anymore,” said Riko, covering Tamaki’s upper body with the T-shirt that she had been wearing earlier, with Fukuda fanning her with a book gently. “That means that we have to make do with whatever manpower that we currently have. Koganei-kun, you’re in.” She told the brunette boy.

 

The cat-like teen nodded. “Leave this to me!” he said.

 

“All right!” Hyuuga slapped at his face. “It is going to be tough without Tamaki to stop Midorima, but we’re going to do it!” He said. “That’s why stopping Midorima is going to be your responsibility, Kagami.” He told the redhead.

 

The redhead grinned. “I would like nothing better!”

 

The buzzer went off for the end of the time out just then.

 

“All right, let’s go!” Hyuuga ordered. “We’re going to win this!”

 

“YEAH!”

 

“Can they win this?” Kawahara wondered even as they watched the players return to the court. “Without Tamaki to stop Midorima, won’t this be tough?”

 

“It should be no problem.” Tamaki added from her place on the bench, with Riko not allowing her to get up. “Of the entire team, probably, Kagami-kun is the only one who can stop Midorima-kun.” She fell silent, recalling what Kise had told her when he had helped her with her practice a week earlier.

 

_“It’s not obvious enough now, so I’m not surprised that the rest of your team and Kagami even hadn’t noticed it,” said Kise when they’re having one of their breaks. “But Tamacchi should have noticed it too. Kagami has a single unique talent that will enable him to reach the level of the Generation of Miracles. He has the ability to reach and open the ‘door’. And his special talent is…”_

 

“…an innate jumping ability.” Tamaki murmured to herself.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

The end of the second quarter had the two teams of Seirin and Shutoku retiring back to their individual locker rooms for a strategy meeting, and the spectators of the match of Seirin versus Shutoku were all buzzing, especially with what was shown during the second half of the second quarter.

 

“As expected, without Tamaki, Seirin’s power went down drastically, especially since they do not have anyone who could stop Midorima.” Aomine remarked. “Unless there is someone who could match Midorima, I don’t see how Seirin could win this.”

 

The second half of the second quarter was a complete slaughter for Seirin. Without Tamaki who had been vital in stopping Midorima’s three pointers, and is also responsible for creating scoring opportunities for her team, Seirin’s power went down drastically. Shutoku had also taken the chance of Tamaki’s absence to attack like a demon.

 

Thus, the second quarter ended with a game count of 30-45, with Shutoku now being in the lead.

 

“You think?” Satsuki asked her childhood friend. “I think that it’s still too early to tell the result of the game. You and I both know that until the last second, it is still too early to conclude the result of a game. Furthermore, Tamaki-chan chose this school and that Kagami guy as her new partner. If she had chosen them, then I’m sure that there’s something special about those guys.”

 

“You think?” Aomine snorted, not feeling very impressed with Seirin as a whole. In his opinion, Seirin only managed to get this far because of Tamaki. “I think that they’re nothing much. They only managed to beat Seiho because Tamaki was there. To choose a school as weak as this, and to choose such a weak light like _him…”_ Aomine huffed. “Tamaki must be blind to see something good in _them!”_

 

Akashi who wasn’t standing too far away from the two childhood friends heard everything, and he sighed inwardly. _‘Are you sure that that is not your green eyed monster talking, Daiki?’_ He wondered.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Tsugawa was  _not_ pleased with Seirin’s poor show during the second half either.

 

“If they lose this badly, people will think that we’re weak.” Tsugawa grumbled.

 

“However, I don’t think that even we could have beaten them.” Iwamura pointed out.

 

“And here I thought that Seirin was doing well during the second quarter too.” Tsugawa sulked, crossing his arms like a spoiled child that didn’t get what he wants. “They lost all power when they lost that Kuroko girl.”

 

“Well, it _is_ a clash between two members of the Generation of Miracles.” Iwamura pointed out.

 

“How can the addition of a single member change this team so much?” Kasuga wondered.

 

The rest of Seiho stayed silent.

 

Up until this year, Shutoku might be a strong school, with the reputation of being one of the three kings of Tokyo like Seiho. But with the addition of Midorima Shintaro this year, it is like their strength had changed completely overnight. Seiho doubted that even they could have beaten Shutoku. And for the past ten years, the three kings of Tokyo had been evenly matched in terms of skill.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Kise was not pleased with Seirin’s poor show during the second half.

 

“Show some spirit, Seirin.” The blonde grumbled.

 

“They _are,_ you idiot.” Kasamatsu sighed. “After being shown such a difference in their strength, they’re still barely hanging in there. That is already to be commended. They’re only able to stop Midorima’s play and mess up Shutoku’s teamwork because of that Kuroko girl. But when they lost her during the second half…” He trailed off slowly.

 

Kise sighed. “They’re back to square one, and Shutoku is able to attack once more,” he finished. He leaned back into his seat with a huff, not happy with how things are currently going, and his phone then slipped out of his pocket and fell to the ground.

 

The recording that Kise had been listening to that morning played itself.

 

_“Next up, Oha-Asa Horoscope! Aquariuses should play it quiet today. Cancers will have a great day. As long as you have your lucky item, Shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to fear.”_

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

The mood in Seirin’s locker room is extremely gloomy, with not a single one of them speaking at all. No one could see a way to thwart Shutoku, and to also stop Midorima’s play at all. At the very least, if Tamaki is playing, they might at least stand a chance. But as it is, Tamaki playing is out of the question now. Riko set aside, Midorima would skin them alive if something happens to Tamaki should they force her out onto the court.

 

The green haired teen was ready to breath fire when Tamaki had fainted on the court earlier due to over exhaustion.

 

The teal haired girl is looking a lot better now, especially with her resting throughout the second half ever since being taken out of the game. Riko still refuses to let her sit up however, and thus, Tamaki is currently lying down on one of the benches in the locker room, her eyes on the portable hand-cam that she is currently holding, playing the video of the Seirin versus Shutoku match during the first quarter that Kawahara had recorded earlier.

 

Tamaki tuned out what her seniors were talking about, and was only jerked back to Mother Earth when Izuki mentioned her name. The point guard was seated just next to her head after all, and had been curious as to what she’s been watching on the hand-cam for some time.

 

“Tamaki, what are you doing?” Izuki asked curiously.

 

“Kawahara-kun taped Takao-kun during the first half.” Tamaki responded, looking at Izuki upside-down.

 

Izuki was surprised at that. “Do you have a plan to deal with him?” he asked. Takao had been giving them some trouble during the second half. Now Izuki has a good idea how their opponents must feel when dealing with him and his Eagle Eye.

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Maybe?” Izuki spluttered.

 

Tamaki pressed the rewind button once more, and replayed the video, focusing on Takao and his movements, especially his foot movements. _‘Hmm… He seems to be following how my eye movements actually reacted.’_ She frowned. _‘Is there a reason for this?’_ She wondered.

 

“Izuki-sempai, how does your Eagle Eye works?”

 

“Huh?” Izuki was taken aback by this question. “How does it work?” He repeated the question. The point guard then frowned. “Well, I’m not really sure how to explain it, but it’s like…I changed the perspective of the court or something – like I see everything from a bird’s eye view.”

 

Hyuuga sighed, hanging his head. “Izuki, we already knew that,” he complained.

 

Tamaki however was interested to hear what Izuki had to say, and she pressed further. “So if someone attracts your attention on purpose, will you still be able to see the _entire court?”_ she pressed.

 

“Huh?” Izuki was now confused at Tamaki’s line of questioning, unsure where it will actually lead. “Well, I’ve never really had someone trying to mislead me by _attracting_ my attention, but maybe…” He frowned, trying to think what _will_ actually happen should a player of the opposing team actually _attracts_ his attention on purpose. “Just maybe, I won’t be able to see _everyone.”_ He said at last. “What’s with all the questions, Tamaki?” He asked, curious. “You got a plan?”

 

“Somewhat,” said Tamaki, much to the entire team’s surprise. “Just… I got an idea.” She admitted.

 

Riko sighed. “Whatever your idea is, it won’t help us much if you can’t play, Tamaki-chan,” she told the girl. “And I’m not letting you out on the court, no matter how much you beg.” She said sternly. “You’re barely steady on your feet as it is, and you will definitely pass out the moment that you use Mirage again.”

 

“Things aren’t looking good for us.” Koganei admitted. “What should we do?”

 

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she put down the hand-cam that she was holding. “Teiko…wasn’t always the strong team that you think of when you mention the Generation of Miracles,” she said suddenly, much to everyone’s surprise. “We started out as any ordinary team, battling every team that comes our way, and improving and practicing in order to get stronger. But we had it harder than other teams then, because we have to worry about the players _in_ our own team too.” She said mysteriously.

 

“What are you trying to say, Tamaki?” Hyuuga asked, confused.

 

“What I’m trying to say…” Tamaki sat up slowly so as to not let all the blood rush to her head all of a sudden, holding the damp cloth onto her forehead so as to not let it fall off. “Instead of thinking about _whether_ you can win, why not think about _how_ you can win? Until the last minute of the game is concluded, there is still a chance, isn’t it? And no matter how unrealistic it sounds, a third quarter comeback still sounds entirely possible to me.”

 

There was a very long silence as the entire team, save for Kagami, stared at Tamaki like she’s an alien.

 

“Are you feeling okay, Tamaki?” Hyuuga asked at last. “I’ve never heard you talk this much before. Did you hit your head just now?”

 

Riko smiled. “But still, Tamaki-chan is right,” she said. “It’s still too early to give up. And a third quarter comeback…still sounds entirely possible to me. In fact, it sounds about right.” She grinned.

 **XXXXXX**  

 

_“The coolest shot?” Kise asked outside the convenience store that Teiko students always frequented. The regulars of the first string were currently all snacking on their bought ice creams or even milkshakes, and talking about nothing in particular. “That’d be the dunk. It’s the best for the guy doing it and the people watching!” He exclaimed._

_Aomine, Akashi and Murasakibara were currently still in the store. And knowing Murasakibara, he is bound to take a **long** time, since he will probably buy half the store if he could. At the rate that he’s going, he’d probably die of diabetes or some sweet-related disease before he hits the age of thirty._

_Midorima huffed, being the only one among the regulars who hadn’t bought anything from the store, and was instead carrying his usual lucky item of the day – a can of some beverage called ‘Tsukiyo’._

_“That’s why you are no good.” The green haired teen said bluntly. “Shooting from far away is obviously the best, since it’s worth three points.”_

_“That’s why I’m telling you to make up your mind already!” Aomine’s annoyed voice could be heard from inside the convenience store. “You’re holding up half the line, Murasakibara! Hey, Akashi! Do something, will you?”_

_Tamaki who is sipping on her vanilla milkshake turned towards her two friends, a brace around her left hand. After the Winter Cup championship league game, the other members of the Generation of Miracles rarely left her alone. One of them will always make it a point to escort her home after training, usually Aomine, as he is usually the one to practice with her until late into the night._

_“Midorima-kun, you’re usually smart, but sometimes you can be stupid.” Tamaki commented, much to Midorima’s chagrin._

_“What?”_

_“Tamacchi, so blunt.” Kise whined._

_Inside the store, Murasakibara seemed to have made up his mind at last, as the store owner is currently packing two bags, no, **three** bags of goodies for him. Clearly, it is going to take some time for him to finish packing. Had Murasakibara bought nearly half the store **again?** Well, the store owner is going to be happy, but the students that come to this store won’t be happy, since it will mean that the store will be out of their favourite sweets **again.**_

_“Between two and three points, more is obviously better.” Midorima argued._

_Tamaki turned towards Midorima. “What are you, a child?” she sighed._

_Midorima smirked. “The truth is simple. I will prove it to you one day.” His glasses glinted._

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Ah!”

 

Tamaki was jerked from her daydreams at a loud shout by Fukuda who is back to ‘fanning duty’ once more, sitting by Tamaki whilst fanning at her with the book that he had. Riko had all but ordered Tamaki back on the bench to ‘lie down and get some rest’, with the threat of knocking her out if she doesn’t comply.

 

Tamaki opened her eyes, peeling off the towel currently covering her eyes, sitting up slowly only to see the ball rolling around the rim of Shutoku’s goal, looking as if it is close to falling _out_ of the goal only to go through the net, thus earning Shutoku another three points.

 

The teal haired girl took a quick look at Midorima only to see that he looks stunned and albeit angry. The rest of Shutoku looked bewildered as well.

 

* * *

 

“That’s strange.” Satsuki remarked.

 

“Yeah,” said Aomine with a nod, a frown on his face. “In all my time playing with Midorima, that is the first time that I saw his shot go in like that.” He commented. Midorima’s shot usually go in neatly, never even touching the net at all. “But…” Aomine narrowed his eyes. “Probably… It wasn’t a mistake on Midorima’s part.”

 

* * *

Midorima doesn’t look pleased in the least.

 

“Hey.” Midorima glanced at Kagami who walked past him. “What’s your sign?” He demanded.

 

“Me?” Kagami looked disinterested at this question. “I’m a Leo.” He responded.

 

Midorima’s eye twitched, recalling that day’s Oha-Asa horoscope.

 

_“With your lucky item, Shigaraki raccoon, you have nothing to fear. However, your compatibility with Leo is very poor. Be careful if you run into one.”_

 

Midorima doesn’t look pleased in the least. For the first time in his life, he is cursing the horoscope show that he had always followed without fail. “That horoscope really is always right.”

 

* * *

Akashi narrowed his eyes. _‘That idiot!’_ he thought, almost glaring at a certain redhead player on Seirin’s team.

 

“Seirin’s play…seems almost different from before.” Satsuki commented. “It’s true that that Kagami guy had been able to stop Midorin and that Shutoku captain, but…”

 

Aomine nodded silently. “It’s like he’s playing all by himself.” He stated, looking a little uncomfortable.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Foul! Black 10!”

 

Tamaki said nothing, but she did not take her eyes off of Kagami even as he committed a foul whilst stopping the Shutoku captain from scoring a basket. The current score is at 34-53, with Shutoku still in the lead. It is true that Seirin seems to be playing a lot better and is attacking more now, especially with Hyuuga making his shots, but…

 

“Kagami’s amazing!” Furihata cheered whilst on the bench.

 

Kawahara agreed. “With him, we could…”

 

Tamaki however, doesn’t seem to agree. “Are you sure?” she questioned, and the other Seirin players, and even Riko, turned their attention to her. _‘His basketball… It’s returned back to the way it was before he had joined the team,’_ she thought. _‘A one man basketball.’_ The teal haired girl doesn’t look pleased in the least. “If he continues like this, I have a bad feeling about what will happen.”

 

_“The only one who can beat me, is me alone!”_

 

Tamaki clenched her hands into fists on her knees.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Tamaki narrowed her eyes as she saw Kagami’s legs shaking as he stood in front of Midorima, looking as if he wanted to jump to stop his shot, like how he had attempted the past several times.

 

She knows those signs. How many times have she seen it on herself when she was back in Teiko, especially during freshman year, particularly when she was developing her Mirage skill then? And how many times had Satsuki told her not to overexert herself?

 

“This doesn’t look good.” Tamaki said suddenly, surprising Riko and the rest of the Seirin players. The teal haired girl frowned slightly. “If Kagami-kun goes on like this, he will only be playing into Midorima-kun’s hands. And furthermore, it looks like he’s out of stamina.” She stated grimly.

 

Riko’s eyes widened in horror.

 

* * *

 

“He’s out of gas?” Kise spluttered in horror, almost groaning at the implications of this, and what it would mean for Seirin.

 

First Tamaki, now Kagami?

 

If Kagami is taken out of the game as well, then Seirin truly will have no chance at winning! Their only chance at defeating Shutoku is to have Tamaki and Kagami on the courts facing them, or at least, _one_ of them. If _both_ of them are out of action, well… It’ll take a miracle for Seirin to beat Shutoku then.

 

Kasamatsu nodded grimly, not looking happy at how things are proceeding for Seirin either. “Probably,” he said. “His body’s not strong enough to keep jumping like that. Just like Kuroko earlier during the second quarter, Kagami must have overexerted himself jumping all over the place. On top of that…”

 

* * *

 

“He was subbed in part way through.” Iwamura stated. “But just like Kuroko from earlier, this is still his second game of the day. Furthermore, he had lost a lot of stamina from Tsugawa’s mark.”

 

Tsugawa twitched, and a red tick appeared on his head at that. “Why is that idiot letting it get to him now?” he demanded.

 

Kasuga sighed, placing his hands behind his head. “This doesn’t look good,” he commented. “And he’s not the only one about to run out of gas.” The blonde glanced warily at the rest of Seirin’s players who were all sweating furiously, and were even out of breath.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“End of the third quarter!”

 

Seirin were all trying to catch back their breath, also quenching their thirst from their bottles, also trying to cool themselves down before the start of the fourth quarter. Tamaki was still seated on the bench, as Riko simply refused to let her get up, even though the rest of the reserve players, even the three other freshmen, and even Riko herself have vacated the bench in order to let the players rest.

 

“Damn it!” Kagami cursed to himself.

 

“Kagami, you’re getting too worked up.” Izuki scolded. There had been an opening for Izuki earlier to score if only Kagami had just passed the ball, but thanks to Kagami’s rashness, Izuki wasn’t able to seize that chance. “Pay more attention to your surroundings.”

 

“That’s right.” Hyuuga wasn’t happy with Kagami either. The redhead’s play was in a total mess as compared to all their previous games. “And that wasn’t the right way to go, you should’ve passed first.”

 

“What good would passing the ball around have done?” Kagami asked in a dark tone.

 

Hyuuga was confused. “Huh?”

 

Kagami’s eyes were dark and cold. “I’m the only one who stands a chance against Shutoku. We don’t need team play now. We need me to score.”

 

Tamaki clenched her right hand into a fist as she listened to Kagami speak. And by the looks of things, the rest of her team were of the same opinion as well. _‘It’s the same,’_ she thought. _‘The way that Kagami-kun is talking now… It’s just the same as before.’_

 

_“If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, some day, the two of you will part ways.” Kise warned. “The biggest difference between me and the other four isn’t our physical abilities. They all have a special ability that not even I could imitate. Tamacchi, you too. Your style and your ability… It isn’t something that I can imitate either. That’s why more than anyone else, you should understand. I realised during today’s game that he’s still learning. And just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now, he’s still an immature challenger. He’s enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday, he will reach the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does, do you really believe that Kagami won’t be a different person?”_

 

Tamaki stared at Kagami. _‘Is he…going to change too?’_ she wondered.

 

_“The only one who can beat me, is me alone!”_

 

“Hey, what are you saying?” Izuki demanded, not pleased with how Kagami is phrasing his words. He’s making it sound like the rest of them are just deadweight.

 

“That’s different from being self-centered!” Koganei agreed with Izuki.

 

Tamaki decided at this point of time that she had heard enough.

 

The teal haired girl had just about reached the end of her patience, which is saying something, since she is a very patient person. Like her cousin and Midorima, Tamaki had been one of the players that is the brains behind Teiko’s ultimate team, the Generation of Miracles. And having a cousin who had nothing but shogi and basketball on the brain when they were growing up, Tamaki had more than enough time and experience to hone her patience and strategy skills.

 

But now, she had just about reached the end of her patience, especially with how she had seen Kagami playing earlier. It is starting to bring back some bad memories, particularly during her time during her third year in Teiko when everything had gone wrong.

 

Tamaki got up from the bench that she had been sitting on, and stepped up to Kagami, much to the confusion of her teammates. And before anyone even realises what is going on, she had dealt Kagami such a resounding slap that it actually caused the redhead to fall off the bench with the force of it.

 

Izuki stared at the teal haired girl with shock and wonder, as this is the first time that they’ve actually seen Tamaki slap someone. Well, that time with Takao too, but this…

 

“Tamaki-chan!” Riko cried out in surprise.

 

Kagami looked stunned for several moments before he looked furious and got to his feet. “Damn you, Tamaki, you…”

 

“Enough!” Hyuuga ordered, standing in between the two freshmen, especially since it looks almost as if a fight is about to break out. And no matter the reason, a man _never_ lays a hand on a girl. Midorima would skin Kagami alive if he does so, never mind what the rest of Seirin would do to the redhead.

 

“Are you calm now?” Tamaki asked with steely eyes, and with a cold tone that made Kagami stop whatever it is that he is about to say. “Or do you want another slap? Maybe it’ll be enough to wake you up.” She said coldly.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t play basketball by yourself.” Tamaki said coolly, her voice taking on a tone that none of her team had ever heard her use before.

 

Kagami only grew angrier at those words, and Koganei and Mitobe immediately huddled together to hold the angry redhead back before he could spring on Tamaki. “As long as we play nice together, you don’t care if we lose?” Kagami demanded. “There’s no point if we don’t win.”

 

“There’s no point if you win by yourself!” Tamaki told him sharply, and Kagami’s eyes widened in shock. The rest of the team looked on with shock as well, as this is probably the first time that they have seen Tamaki getting angry with Kagami. And if this is her starting to get angry, then they have no wish to see her when she is truly pissed. “You make me sick. You said you wanted to beat the Generation of Miracles, yet the way that you are thinking is no different from them.”

 

Riko looked on with shock, and Furihata who is standing next to Riko stared at Tamaki with wonder.

 

The both of them recalled what Tamaki had mentioned about her old team at one time. The teal haired girl never really talked much about her time in Teiko, but Seirin knew enough from her that during their third year in Teiko, the entire team changed drastically. Some of Seirin’s players, with Hyuuga and Izuki among them, have suspected that the split of the Generation of Miracles after middle school might have something to do with that.

 

“Even if we beat Shutoku as a team that can’t trust each other, no one will be happy.” Tamaki told Kagami steely.

 

“Don’t be so naïve!” Kagami roared, struggling to get out of Mitobe and Koganei’s holds, but the two second years held firm. “If we don’t win, those are nothing more than nice words!”

 

“Let me ask you something then. Just what is it that you are playing?” Tamaki asked dangerously, the look in her eyes being one that no one had ever seen before. Tamaki almost seems…dangerous at this point. “Is basketball a one man sport to start with?” Everyone on the team was shocked. “It’s a _team_ sport. To you, what _is_ victory? No matter how many more points you have at the end of the game, if you’re not happy, that is _not_ victory.”

 

A shocked silence descended upon the entire team at Tamaki’s words. Kagami was the most shocked and stunned out of the entire team. He had been so focused and caught up with trying to beat Midorima that he had almost forgotten just _what_ is it that he had been playing. Just _why_ he had played basketball.

 

“That’s right,” said Koganei, trying to break the awkward silence that had befallen upon the entire team, even as he and Mitobe both released their holds on Kagami. “It’s not as though we want to lose.”

 

“We’re just saying that there’s no reason for you to do it all yourself.” Izuki added.

 

“Do you have any objections?” Hyuuga asked Kagami.

 

“No, but… Well…” Kagami stammered. “Sorry.” Unfortunately, Tamaki doesn’t look as if she would be accepting his apology anytime soon, judging by the look on her face. “Of course I’d rather be happy when we win.”

 

The rest of the team smiled at that, and Hyuuga gave out a huff. “Well… Now that Tamaki had calmed Kagami down, the situation hasn’t changed.” The Seirin captain glanced at the scoreboard that read 47-61, with Shutoku being in the lead. “What should we do?”

 

Tamaki sighed. “There may be one thing that we can do,” she said, and the rest of the team turned to her immediately.

 

Riko almost groaned. “Tamaki-chan, I’ve already told you, I’m not letting you out on the court!” she said firmly. “You will probably collapse if you use Mirage again! You can barely stand on your own feet as it is!”

 

“I’m not using Mirage.” Tamaki interrupted. “I know my own limits. I’ll stick to using misdirection for the fourth quarter. There is one thing that we can try however.” She told the brunette coach.

 

Riko let out a sigh. _‘The last quarter, and more than ten points behind,’_ she thought, glancing at the scoreboard. _‘It is true that if Tamaki-chan plays, we might still be able to clinch a victory, but…’_ She glanced at the teal haired girl. “Can you go for the next ten minutes?” she asked seriously, and Tamaki nodded. “Very well. But what are you planning?”

 

“For now, I can only pass the ball, and I seriously doubt that I’ll be able to move fast as well,” said Tamaki, peeling off the jacket that she had on, and dumping it onto the bench. She then turned to face the rest of her team. “But I can take my pass technique up to another level.” She told her shocked team.

 

Tamaki glanced at the Shutoku bench, tightening the wristband around her right wrist.

 

The battle isn’t over yet.

 

It is just starting.


	11. To Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin's match against Shutoku is fast approaching its climax.

_“But I think inspiring dunks like the one he just made, are worth more than the points they score.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

 

**XXXXXX**  

The entire Seirin team was surprised to hear Tamaki’s words. Taking the pass technique up to another level? Is there such a thing? Then why is it that no one had ever seen her using it before?

 

“Your new pass?” Riko asked in surprise.

 

“Why haven’t you said anything before?” Hyuuga asked, annoyed that the teal haired girl had kept this quiet for such a long time.

 

“There are quite a few reasons definitely. But the main one is that only a few people can catch it.” Tamaki explained. She glanced at her redhead partner. _‘Up until now, only the Generation of Miracles could catch that pass. But if it’s Kagami-kun…’_ She flexed the fingers on her right hand. “But in his current condition, Kagami-kun may be one of them.” She glanced at her teammates. “However, just passing to Kagami-kun won’t work until the end. We’ll have to break free from Takao-kun and use normal passes as well.” Her eyebrow twitched at the mere mention of that guy.

 

Riko giggled. “You really don’t like him, do you?” she teased the younger girl. “But will you be all right? You’re still exhausted, aren’t you? You definitely can’t use any high level techniques right now, let alone using Mirage.”

 

“I’ll manage,” said Tamaki. “Furthermore, Shutoku will expect me to use Mirage. It’s Takao-kun who is the problem here.”

 

Silence fell among the Seirin team once more before Izuki spoke up, a smile on his face.

 

“But maybe we can do it,” said Izuki, and everyone in the team turned towards the point guard. The black haired teen had a secret smile on his face as he looked at Tamaki, almost like he knew something that the rest of the team doesn’t. “Besides, my eyes are cramping up.” He said mysteriously, much to the team’s confusion.

 

“What does that mean?” Koganei asked in confusion.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

The buzzer that signals the start of the fourth quarter went off just then, and the two teams of Seirin and Shutoku headed back to the courts slowly.

 

“Go for some shots in the last quarter.” Hyuuga told Izuki.

 

During the third quarter, Izuki had been doing nothing but just blocking and passing, trying to cover his teammates as much as they could just so that they could shoot. He isn’t as skilled at support play like Tamaki, thus, what Izuki could do is fairly limited.

 

“Sempai…” Hyuuga turned over his shoulder only to see Kagami standing behind him with a sheepish look on his face, rubbing the back of his head in a manner reminiscent of a child that just got caught doing something wrong. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Hmm? Oh, don’t worry about it,” said Hyuuga cheerfully, and Kagami breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s what I’d like to say.” Kagami blinked at the dark tone that entered Hyuuga’s voice, and looked at the bipolar captain only to see an almost menacing dark aura surrounding his body. And despite the fact that Kagami is taller than Hyuuga, he suddenly felt very small in front of the Seirin captain. “But the way you said that, I’ll hit you later.”

 

Izuki stared at their apparently bipolar captain who is currently in clutch mode. “Hey, we’re starting, Hyuuga.”

 

“Well, it’ll have to wait.” Hyuuga sighed, apparently not on ‘switch on’ mode anymore, much to Kagami’s relief. Nothing scares him more than facing his angry captain when on ‘switch on’ mode or Tamaki when she’s _really_ pissed at him. So far, he hadn’t seen her _that_ angry with him yet, and he prayed that he would never get to see it. If that earlier was her starting to get angry, then he’ll hate to see it when she’s really pissed. “Laugh or cry, we’ve only got ten more minutes.” Hyuuga murmured, glancing at the electronic scoreboard that currently read 47-61 with Shutoku currently in the lead. “Let’s go!”

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Let the fourth quarter begin.”

 

Within the bleachers whilst being seated next to Kasamatsu, Kise looked worried as he saw Tamaki making her way onto the courts with the rest of her teammates, with Koganei being subbed out. Can she even last ten minutes? Even back in Teiko, Tamaki’s stamina had always been an issue for her, as her skill is a high speed skill, easily draining her stamina if she uses it for long.

 

“Tamacchi’s playing.” Kise said worriedly.

 

Kasamatsu frowned, glancing at the small girl on the court. She still looked pale and even a little tired. And then again, just fifteen or so minutes of rest to recover her stamina from overuse of Mirage simply isn’t enough.

 

 _‘What do they think that they’re doing?’_ Kasamatsu wondered. _‘As long as Takao is on the court, her invisibility is no trump card. And she can’t use Mirage anymore. Or do they have a plan?’_

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“They’re making Tamaki continue playing?” Aomine hissed in fury. “This is overdoing it! Tamaki shouldn’t even be able to move much at this point of time! Putting her on the court right now…”

 

“If it’s Tamaki-chan, I’m sure that she probably asked to be put in.” Satsuki interrupted Aomine. “Besides, she knows her own limits. Tamaki-chan probably wouldn’t go overboard.” She reassured Aomine. _‘At least, I hope so.’_ She thought with a wince, remembering just how Tamaki’s hand had looked like during their first and third years of Teiko when she was perfecting the Ignite Pass with her left and right hands respectively.

 

The teal haired girl wasn’t able to use the respective hand for weeks after that, as it was covered in black and blue bruises.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Hyuuga who currently had possession of the ball moved down the court with Kimura marking the Seirin captain. He glanced towards the side only to see Takao marking Tamaki just like back in the first quarter, and he then noticed that Tamaki wasn’t as agile and fast like she was usually. Clearly, the exhaustion from back during the second quarter must still be getting to her.

 

 _‘She can’t use that Mirage skill from earlier.’_ Takao thought, exhausted like every single one of his teammates, but not willing to give up on winning just yet. _‘So she must stick to using misdirection for now. And if so, this will be just like the first quarter! No, I can see her even better!’_

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Akashi smirked, suddenly recognising that glint in Tamaki’s eyes. The teal haired girl didn’t become the vice-captain of the Teiko basketball club just for her basketball skills alone and her passion for the sport. She had a sharp tactical mind to match his own, and the guts to carry out her plans.

 

“I see.” Akashi murmured, suddenly realising just what is it that his cousin had in mind. _‘So that’s how it is. Only **you** could have come up with a plan like that.’ _ He smirked. “This is going to be good,” he said.

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Hyuuga immediately passed the ball to Kagami who was standing nearby, with the redhead currently getting guarded by Midorima. He immediately made for the goal only to see Otsubo standing in his way, and Kagami growled. Tamaki’s words from earlier reached the fore of his mind, and the redhead frowned.

 

_‘We will win!’_

 

He then passed the ball straight towards Mitobe who is standing nearby, much to Midorima and Otsubo’s shock, as neither one of the two Shutoku players were expecting Kagami to pass the ball. Mitobe immediately scored another basket for Seirin, much to Riko’s delight.

 

Otsubo grabbed the ball as it fell from the basket, glancing at Kagami with surprise, as his play is different from during the third quarter. It wasn’t as desperate or wild like before. It is instead more controlled, with a calmness to it. Just what had happened during the interval earlier?

 

 _‘He’s not charging in by himself like before.’_ Otsubo thought to himself.

 

Midorima was apparently thinking along the same lines as his captain. But unlike the Shutoku captain, he knew what had caused the redhead to calm down. _‘Getting slapped by Tamaki earlier must have cooled his head,’_ he thought, and the green haired teen winced internally. Not even he wanted Tamaki to get angry with him. _‘He’s playing a lot better now, especially with Tamaki out on the court to help him. However, you have only a little stamina left.’_

 

Otsubo immediately threw the ball to Midorima, much to Seirin’s horror.

* * *

 

“Uh oh.” Satsuki muttered, and Aomine agreed with her.

 

“If Seirin lets the point gap get any further, they won’t have any chance of winning,” he said. “Now it’s down to the flow of the game. Whichever team that controls the flow will be the victor.”

 

* * *

_‘It is true that I’m running on empty.’_ Kagami thought to himself as he pushed himself to reach Midorima before he could shoot a three pointer. _‘But…’_

 

_“Tamaki-chan can’t stop Midorima-kun anymore.” Riko told her team. “It’ll be asking too much of her to even move fast right now. That’s why…” She turned towards Kagami. “Kagami-kun, how many more times can you jump?”_

_“Jump?” Kagami echoed in confusion._

_“You mean those super jumps that stopped Midorima?” Hyuuga questioned._

_“They push your natural jumping power to the limit, so they’re exhausting.” Riko told Kagami. “On top of that, your body isn’t strong enough yet. There’s a limit on how many times you can do that in a game.”_

_“Just like Tamaki’s Mirage?” Izuki piped in, and Riko nodded solemnly._

_“I can still jump!” Kagami insisted. “Any number of times.”_

_“You don’t need to act tough right now!” Riko reprimanded Kagami, annoyed._

_Honestly, had he forgotten just **why** Tamaki had slapped him not even a few seconds ago? In Riko’s opinion however, Kagami needs more than a slap. He needs someone to put him over their knee, and to give him a few spanks like a naughty kid. _

_Riko glanced down, studying the muscles of Kagami’s slightly shaking legs. Behind her, Tamaki was doing the same thing. One doesn’t become best friends with one of the nation’s best managers and training teachers to **not** pick up a few things along the way._

_“Two’s your limit.” Riko observed._

_“Two?” Izuki spluttered._

_“How are we supposed to stop Midorima with two?” Hyuuga panicked._

_Riko didn’t answer for several moments, turning her attention towards Tamaki who already seem to know what Riko is going to ask her. The teal haired girl seemed to have that freaky psychic ability of knowing just what is going to happen, and what is running through her teammates’ heads. And then again, her hobby is ‘watching people’, and she is extremely observant, so things like that shouldn’t be a surprise._

_“Tamaki-chan, can you still jump?” Riko asked. Tamaki nodded slowly. “If so, how many more times can you do it?”_

_Tamaki didn’t answer for a while. “At most… Just one more time,” she said. “Anymore than that, and you might as well just pull me out already.” She said bluntly._

_Everyone understood what Tamaki had meant._

_The teal haired girl is already pushing herself beyond her limit just by going out on the court once more. If they ask her to jump more than once by using those jumps of hers to stop Midorima’s shots that she had used earlier, then she will be next to useless on the court._

_“All right,” said Riko with a sigh. “It can’t be helped then. Tamaki-chan, Shutoku won’t be expecting for you to have the stamina to do anything more than just using misdirection. I’ll leave it to you to use that one chance that you got to stop Midorima-kun’s shot.” Tamaki nodded, and Riko then turned back towards Kagami. “And it looks like you have to stop Midorima-kun, since Tamaki-chan can’t do it anymore.” She told the redhead. “Your limit for now is two jumps. Keep one for the deciding moment of the game, and use the other…”_

 

Kagami bent his knees, ignoring the groaning that his knees gave out, even as he leapt into the air with a loud roar. _‘Tamaki can’t stop Midorima anymore, and I’ll rather that my legs give out on me than ask her to do anymore than she already has to!’_ Kagami thought furiously to himself. _‘If even Tamaki has to force herself out on the court despite her current state, then what kind of man am I if I have to get her to do everything? Besides, the coach told me to use my first jump…’_

 

_“…to stop the first shot of the fourth quarter!”_

 

Kagami knocked the ball out of Midorima’s hands, much to the green haired teen’s shock and surprise that the redhead can actually still jump, despite his obvious exhaustion, along with the rest of his team. This is their second match of the day after all, with both matches against one of the best schools in the Tokyo district.

 

 _‘He can still jump?’_ Midorima thought with both shock and irritation, and though he hated to admit it, awe. _‘But I know that he’s nearly out of energy now. Doesn’t he intend to save anything for the end?’_

 

The ball was immediately in Hyuuga’s possession, and the Seirin captain immediately passed it to Izuki who scored a ball into the goal, thus making the current score at 51-61 with Shutoku still in the lead.

 

* * *

“It’s hard to believe that their coach is only a year older than us.” Satsuki remarked up in the bleachers, studying the grim face of Seirin’s coach, an amused smile on her lips. The pink haired girl would never admit it to anyone else, but the coach reminded Satsuki of herself during her first year in Teiko when both her and Tamaki were standing in as temporary coaches for the basketball team until the School Board can hire one.

 

“I’m surprised that he can still jump though.” Aomine commented, glancing at the obviously exhausted redhead.

 

“At most, he can only jump two more times.” Satsuki explained. “That should be his limit. Like Tamaki-chan, Ki-chan, Midorin and all of you, you might have strong techniques and skills, but your limit is still your body. You can’t perform powerful moves without overtaxing your own body. It’s the same for him.” She glanced at Kagami. “No matter how powerful he is, his body is still that of a high school student. Besides, if I’m the coach, I would have gotten Kagami to use his first jump to stop Midorin’s first shot too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“For the sake of a bluff.” Satsuki smiled at her childhood friend. “Shutoku is already unnerved as it is by the fact that Tamaki-chan is out on the court. And starting now, Seirin can barely cover Midorin normally, as Tamaki-chan can no longer stop him. Thus, it fell to Kagami to be the one to stop Midorin. However, Midorin won’t take an impossible shot as long as he thinks that Kagami might still have those unbelievable jumps left in him.”

 

“And if Midorima thinks that that Kagami guy might still be able to stop him using those jumps, Seirin will be able to reduce the number of shots that he takes.” Aomine realised. He shook his head. “What a team!”

 

Akashi was amused. _‘So they’ve got those types on Seirin as well,’_ he mused, glancing at Kagami and to the coach currently sitting on Seirin’s bench. _‘Interesting. But it looks like whether Seirin will walk away as the victor or not will be entirely up to Tama.’_ He glanced at his cousin.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

Tamaki’s eye had a barely noticeable twitch as Takao continued marking her. The black haired teen however was smart enough to _not_ stand too close to her, lest he wants a matching handprint on his other cheek.

 

Takao is already wondering what he should tell his classmates on Monday once he returns to school about that handprint on his face. Maybe he should tell them that his girlfriend slapped him? He ignored the fact that he _didn’t_ even have one.

 

“Looks like they’re really counting on you.” Takao teased. “But no matter what you try, I’ll stop you.” He didn’t get the reaction that he wants out of Tamaki. “You can’t escape my Hawk Eye.”

 

Not far away from the two, Hyuuga was watching with concern. Tamaki’s stamina is another matter that concerns him, but the other matter is that if Tamaki uses her misdirection, Takao can easily see her using his Hawk Eye.

 

 _‘Without any blind spots, Tamaki’s misdirection won’t work against Takao.’_ Hyuuga thought in frustration. “What are you going to do, Tamaki?”

 

Izuki who was standing behind Hyuuga glanced at Tamaki and saw that she doesn’t look worried at all. And then again, the teal haired girl rarely shows expressions on her face as it is. The point guard of Seirin then recalled what Tamaki had asked him in the locker room during the time out earlier.

 

_Tamaki however was interested to hear what Izuki had to say, and she pressed further. “So if someone attracts your attention on purpose, will you still be able to see the entire court?” she pressed._

 

Izuki smiled to himself. _‘She might just have an idea how to deal with Takao,’_ he thought, glancing at the black haired teen currently marking Tamaki. “Actually, it’s probably not completely ineffective against him.” He told Hyuuga who looked confused. “Takao’s Hawk Eye’s field of vision is so wide that he can see the entire court. That’s why he can continue to watch Tamaki even if his attention is directed elsewhere. So…” Izuki grinned.

 

Takao was taken aback as Tamaki didn’t even try to do anything, even as she remained standing in front of him, a cold look in her eyes that almost dared him to try anything.

 

“So instead of directing attention away from herself, Tamaki used the _opposite misdirection_ instead.” Izuki explained to a shocked Hyuuga. “In other words, she drew attention towards _herself.”_

 

Takao was bewildered. _‘What is she thinking? She’s close. What is she doing? She can’t use Mirage anymore. Thus, the only thing that she can do now is misdirection. But…’_

 

* * *

 

“During the first quarter, the reason why Tamaki kept passing despite her passes being blocked was to make Takao focus on her.” Aomine stated. “The reason why she used her Mirage after that is partly to stop Midorima. And secondly, it is also to make Takao switch his focus on her.”

 

 _‘And like what Tama had found out when she was trying to perfect the misdirection style during third year, that skill can work both ways.’_ Akashi thought. _‘It can either direct the opponent’s attention elsewhere. Or it can make the opponent focus on her. To defeat that eye, Tama has to focus his vision, and it can be then directed somewhere else.’_

 

* * *

 

Takao was taken aback as Tamaki suddenly disappeared from his sight.

 

 _‘You’re kidding, right? I lost sight of her? When? Why? It can’t be Mirage, so just what…’_ Takao looked around frantically for the teal haired girl.

 

 _‘Looks like it worked.’_ Tamaki thought, staying out of Takao’s senses. _‘Sorry, but your Hawk Eye won’t work anymore. Misdirection can work both ways after all. And this isn’t all that it’s capable of.’_

 

Izuki passed the ball quickly to Kagami.

 

 _‘Calm down.’_ Takao tried to calm himself down. _‘Even if I can’t find that girl, I still know Kagami’s location. As long as I jump between the ball and Kagami…’_

 

He moved.

 

“Unfortunately, you will not get it this time.” Tamaki stated, flexing the fingers on her right hand in preparation for her next move. “Changing the direction of the passes isn’t all that I’m capable of. This pass…” The ball flew towards Tamaki. “…increases the ball’s speed!”

 

The ball hit the surface of her palm before Tamaki propelled it forwards. Like a bullet being released from a gun, the ball immediately flew across the court even before Takao can intercept it, heading straight towards Kagami’s direction.

 

Seirin were all shocked, as this is the first time that they’ve seen Tamaki performing such a pass. Shutoku was not all that much better, though Takao was more than shocked. And for the Generation of Miracles currently present, every single one of them recognised that pass immediately. After all, that pass had saved their lives more than once during a particularly intense match back in middle school.

 

 _‘She **punched** the ball?’ _Takao thought in bewilderment. _‘Is such a thing even possible? And catching that couldn’t have been easy! I can’t believe this!’_

 

Meanwhile, Kagami headed towards the goal only to see Midorima blocking his path.

 

_You can only jump two more times. Keep one for the deciding moment of the game._

 

Kagami gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on the ball. _‘I know that, but if we don’t make something happen here…’_

 

He made for a jump towards the goal, with Midorima jumping as well to stop him. Kagami easily slipped past Midorima’s block and dunked the ball into the goal, hence earning Seirin another two points.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“He’s done it now.” Kise murmured, still unable to believe that he had just seen what had just happened. “He finally blew over Midorimacchi. And not only that…” The blonde glanced at Tamaki.  _‘That was the pass only the Generation of Miracles could catch during middle school!’_ Kise suddenly grew worried about Seirin’s chances of victory when he saw Kagami hunched over on his knees, obviously exhausted and worn out. “Is he going to be all right running on fumes?”

 

Kasamatsu sighed. “Well, you could argue that that wasn’t the time to force a dunk,” he said. “I mean, there’s not much point to dunking anyway.”

 

Kise huffed. “He just loves to show off.”

 

Kasamatsu looked irritated. _‘Isn’t this the pot calling the kettle black?’_ “So do you.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

“Tamaki?” Tamaki turned around only to see Kagami approaching her. “Can you still hold on?”

 

The teal haired girl nodded. “Yeah. I can still go on,” she said, despite the stabbing pains in her calves and thighs. She knew that she is going to be feeling that the next day, but for now, she ignored it.

 

“All right. It sucks, but the coach was right.” Kagami admitted. “I don’t think that I can jump anymore. I’m going to have to trick Midorima into thinking I can cover him. I don’t really want to say this, but the rest is up to you.”

 

Tamaki nodded. “Okay.”

 

* * *

“If Seirin continues on this way, maybe they will win.” Satsuki voiced out. “After all, Tamaki-chan’s my best friend!”

 

Aomine resisted the urge to sweat drop. _‘What has that got to do with anything?’_ he wondered. “Well, we’ll see,” he mused, turning his attention back to the match currently happening on the courts that is fast approaching the last few minutes of the game. “You never know until the game is over.” He unknowingly said the same thing that Tamaki had said once upon a time. “They’re both strong players. After all, they took the middle school championship title three years in a row. Both Tamaki and Midorima.” He added.

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Izuki passed the ball to Tamaki who immediately performed a tap pass, passing it to Mitobe who was nearby. The silent player immediately performed a quick shot that went in. Takao growled low in his throat as he finally saw Tamaki standing not far from him.

 

 _‘When did she get there?’_ Takao thought, growing frustrated with his sudden lack of sight regarding Tamaki. _‘I don’t know what’s going on anymore!’_

 

* * *

“Two more minutes, and a two point difference.” Akashi mused, glancing at the scoreboard that currently read 76-78 with Shutoku still in the lead. “This is the deciding factor of the game.” He glanced at Tamaki and Midorima on the court. “What will both of you do now?”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

“Shutoku High time out!”

 

Midorima was exhausted, and it showed in the way that he carried himself. “I didn’t think that you would catch up this much,” he told Tamaki, sweat running down his brow.

 

Tamaki glanced over her shoulder at Midorima, her own exhaustion clear to everyone watching as well. “Midorima-kun, you once said that dunks are shots that can only score two points,” she said, recalling that conversation of a time long past during their second year in Teiko. “Your threes certainly are impressive.” She admitted. “But I think inspiring dunks like the one he just made, are worth more than the points they score.”

 

Midorima was not amused.

 

* * *

“That’s the last time out.” Iwamura stated. “Seirin’s got control of the game right now.”

 

* * *

“Will Shutoku break away, or will Seirin overcome them?” Kasamatsu mused. “It’s a deciding time out.”

 

* * *

 

“There are two minutes left.” Riko told her team. “And a two point difference. We have to go on the offence from now on, and we can’t let them gain possession of the ball.”

 

“The last minute of the game…” said Tamaki, and everyone turned towards her. “The last minute of the game, if you can pass me the ball, I think I can try something. It’s just that I’m not sure just how much I can control it however…” She admitted as she flexed her right wrist.

 

Riko frowned. “What do you have in mind?” she asked carefully.

 

“You’ll see later,” said Tamaki with a shake of her head. “Seeing is believing after all.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Miyaji threw the ball towards Midorima, to the shock of the Seirin freshmen currently on the bench. If Midorima got another three pointer in at this point of time… Riko however, didn’t look worried in the least, and she smirked.

 

“I thought that they might try that!” she smirked.

 

Before Midorima can even touch the ball, Tamaki smacked the ball away from the green haired teen, much to his surprise and shock, passing it to Hyuuga who was standing nearby.

 

“Once Kagami-kun’s trick was revealed, their passes would focus on Midorima-kun. It’s like they’re telling us where they’re passing to!” Riko proclaimed.

 

The Seirin captain immediately grabbed the ball and headed straight for the goal, with Otsubo close behind him. _‘I know raw talent is all that matters. But I can’t say that I’m happy to be relying on the freshmen.’_ Otsubo thought, irritated. _‘We upperclassmen have our pride. Miyaji and Kimura practiced harder than anyone else. But more than that, the regulars represent the guys whose hard work didn’t even get them on the bench.’_

 

Otsubo smacked the ball out of Hyuuga’s hands before he could even score, much to the Seirin captain’s dismay.

 

* * *

“This is kind of creepy.” Kise said at last after several seconds ticked by with neither team scoring at all. “I thought that it would get more intense.”

 

“Since Shutoku dropped their pace, the score’s been frozen in place.” Kasamatsu remarked. _‘It isn’t unusual for the last few minutes of the game to be the most intense. So why isn’t Shutoku doing anything at all?’_ The Kaijo captain wondered. He glanced at the scoreboard. The score currently read 76-78, with one more minute to go. “One more minute.”

 

* * *

 

Midorima scored a three pointer that went in easily, thus making the score 76-81 in Shutoku’s favour, much to Seirin’s horror, and with thirty seconds left to go that marks the end of the game.

 

“Damn it!” Kagami cursed to himself.

 

“Izuki!” Hyuuga called to the point guard who currently had possession of the ball, but wasn’t able to do anything thanks to Miyaji’s mark on him.

 

Izuki immediately passed the ball to the Seirin captain, and Hyuuga immediately score a three pointer from where he is standing.

 

* * *

 

“Two points difference, with a few seconds left.” Satsuki muttered. “There’s no more time. Seirin can’t let Midorin shoot anymore.”

 

* * *

 

“Fifteen seconds left.” Kise muttered in anxiety.

 

“This is Seirin’s last chance.” Kasamatsu stated. “If they can’t make another three pointer at this point of time, it will be over.”

 

* * *

 

Five seconds left.

 

Izuki currently had possession of the ball, and Tamaki looked down at her right hand.

 

_“Tamacchi, never use that shot.” Kise warned, looking unusually serious. “You can’t control it yet, and you know it. Not even with your left hand back during our Teiko days. It is a powerful skill, sure. But like with every powerful skill, it has drawbacks. And in this case, it’s too dangerous.”_

 

 _‘This is our last chance.’_ Tamaki thought. _‘Midorima-kun wouldn’t be able to stop this. Nor can anyone else.’_ “Izuki-sempai!” she called out to Izuki who was standing nearby. The point guard immediately passed the ball to Tamaki.

 

* * *

 

“What is she thinking?” Iwamura wondered. “She can’t shoot, right? And she can no longer use that high speed skill of hers.”

 

* * *

 

Tamaki held the ball in her right hand, with her right arm held away from the rest of her body, her left foot behind her right, her body slightly bent over. Midorima’s eyes widened in shock, along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles currently present.

 

They recognised that stance immediately.

* * *

 

“It can’t be…!” Akashi gasped. “No!”

 

* * *

 

“Tamacchi, stop it!” Kise bellowed in panic, nearly deafening Kasamatsu who was next to him. “You can’t control it yet!”

 

* * *

 

“NO, TAMAKI! DON’T USE IT!” Midorima bellowed, losing his composure for once in his life, and causing his entire team to stare at him like he’s some sort of alien. Since _when_ did Midorima _shout?_

 

Tamaki ignored Midorima’s panicked shout. _‘I don’t care even if my hand gives way. Just this once… Please… Make it in!’_ She turned her right wrist, tightening the muscles in her hand before smacking the ball with the heel of her palm with full force and power packed behind it, unlike the time with her super long range pass during the first quarter or even her Ignite Pass. Tamaki felt her muscles giving way in her right wrist, along with the familiar hot white pain that seared through her entire arm, but she didn’t care, even as she launched the ball across the court.

* * *

 

Kise’s face was pale with shock and worry. “Cyclone Shot…” The blonde muttered. _‘The one move for her Mirage skill that is deemed too dangerous to be performed by Akashi-cchi during middle school, and thus, was sealed away until her body had grown enough to be able to perform it safely.’_

 

“Tamacchi… What is she _thinking?”_ He cried.

 

* * *

 

The ball flew across the court in a curve, even faster than the Ignite Pass from earlier, gaining speed as it does so, spiralling higher into the air as it approaches the goal and went into the basket, almost knocking the hoop out of the goal, with the buzzer going off as it did so.

 

The loud cheers that filled the court, especially from the Seirin side, almost took the roof off. Seirin was so busy cheering at the top of their lungs that they didn’t realise that Tamaki had fallen to her knees, cradling her right wrist.

 

Seirin was only alerted to it when Midorima had nearly knocked over Izuki in his haste to reach Tamaki, not seemingly affected by his first loss. Even Kise had _wept_ when he had lost to Seirin during that practice match so long ago. “Tamaki!” Midorima called out, falling to his knees by Tamaki’s side, grasping her right arm gently. “Let me take a look!” He ordered.

 

Seirin’s cheers had died down, but the spectators didn’t. As one, the Seirin team rushed to Tamaki and Midorima. The green haired teen was carefully examining the teal haired girl’s right wrist, and he wasn’t happy with how bruised and swollen that her right wrist looked. And with her porcelain pale skin, the bruising looks even worse than it actually is.

 

“What happened?” Riko demanded, seeing the state of her female player’s right wrist. _‘What could have caused this?’_ She wondered. _‘Tamaki didn’t injure her hand at all!’_

 

“I’ll handle this!” Midorima told Riko. “Get me a cold compressor or some ice!”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Ten minutes later can find Midorima and Tamaki in Seirin’s empty locker room, even as Midorima pressed the cold compressor gently against the bruised wrist, a first aid kit opened next to him. The two teams of both Shutoku and Seirin were currently performing the usual after match greeting, with the score being 80-78 in Seirin’s victory.

 

“You’re too reckless.” Midorima reprimanded Tamaki, lifting the cold compressor to examine the wrist only to see that the swelling or the bruising doesn’t seem to have gone down. If anything, it seems to have gotten _worse._ The green haired teen had been like the Generation of Miracles’ doctor during their Teiko days, and had been the one to patch up his teammates should they ever get injured. “You know that you still can’t handle the Cyclone Shot, and yet you used it with your _right hand._ Do you really want to stop playing basketball for eternity?” He huffed.

 

“…Sorry.” Tamaki muttered, flinching slightly as Midorima aggravated the injury.

 

Midorima sighed as he massaged her right wrist gently, before spraying the coolant in the first aid box onto the bruised wrist. He then bandaged Tamaki’s wrist expertly and quickly. “Well, I’m no doctor, but even I can tell that you’re going to be out of commission for awhile,” he told Tamaki. “It’s a pretty bad sprain. You definitely won’t heal in time for the championship league.” Midorima reminded. “I hope that you can at least manage to write with your left hand, or your schoolwork is going to suffer.”

 

Tamaki winced. She had a feeling that that is going to be the case. “But the next match is—”

 

“Yeah. Against _him.”_ Midorima said grimly. “Seirin will have to deal with the match without you, unless you want to cripple your _right hand_ too.” He told her sternly. “Tamaki, you should have learnt by now that when you sustain a sports injury, you rest and let it heal completely before attempting to use it.” He glanced up at the closed door as he heard the sounds of Seirin approaching. “I should go.”

 

“Midorima-kun, are you…mad?” Tamaki asked him as Midorima got up to leave.

 

“I’m mad that you used the Cyclone Shot definitely, without caring for your own body. I’m mad that you pushed yourself to the limit until you collapsed. But I can never be angry at you for defeating Shutoku,” said Midorima. “Shutoku lost, I will accept it as Seirin being better than us this time. But I wasn’t defeated by Kagami. I won’t be defeated by someone outside the team. That’s all that is to it.” He told Tamaki, and the teal haired girl knew that he’s referring to the Generation of Miracles. “Rest well.”

 

 **XXXXXX**  

It was pouring with rain when Kise left the arena with Kasamatsu, with umbrellas held above their heads, their shoes squeaking with the rainwater on the ground.

 

“I guess the rain isn’t going to stop today.” Kise sighed. He’s concerned about Tamaki’s injury, but he knew that with Midorima tending to her, she is going to be all right. Now the thing that he is concerned about is… _‘The championship league is next. Which means it won’t be long before they play Aominecchi.’_ He thought in worry. _‘And by the looks of things, Tamacchi won’t be able to play in the next match. I got a bad feeling about this.’_

 

 **XXXXXX**  

 

Out by the entrance of the arena, Midorima didn’t seem to care that the rain is currently pelting down on him as he turned his face upwards towards the skies so that the raindrops fell on his face and ran down his neck. With the rainwater running down his face like that, one can’t even tell if he’s crying or not.

 

Midorima meant what he had said to Tamaki earlier. He wasn’t mad at her for helping to beat Shutoku.

 

And he can tell, despite the green haired teen never being able to tell what Tamaki is thinking before, that even Tamaki is relieved that Midorima wasn’t defeated by Kagami despite Shutoku losing the match. That he wasn’t defeated by someone that isn’t one of them. In the end, like him, Tamaki is still a member of the ultimate team – the Generation of Miracles.

 

The sound of shoes squeaking on the rainwater reaches his ears just then. “That is some match back there,” said a familiar voice, and Midorima turned around only to see Aomine standing in front of him, holding a dark blue umbrella over his head to shelter himself from the rain.

 

“You came to watch?” Midorima questioned, and Aomine smirked. “If you came to watch, then you know that I lost. But you should be aware, right? Your next opponent is Seirin. It’s Tamaki’s school.”

 

“Don’t get me wrong.” Aomine stated. “No matter what our relationship is now or had been in the past, she is just another opponent when standing on the court. Besides, I’m sure Tamaki wouldn’t want me to take it easy on her as well. It’ll be an insult to her as a fellow basketball player.”

 

Aomine himself hates it when people aren’t playing at their best against him. He isn’t about to deal his former partner, and hopefully, future girlfriend, the same insult that most opponents dealt to him.

 

“Besides, I don’t think that Tamaki would be able to play in the match anyway.” Midorima told Aomine. “You saw it earlier, right? She sprained her wrist using Cyclone Shot. It isn’t anything serious, as it’s just a bad sprain. But it definitely won’t heal in time for the match. And if that coach of theirs had any brains, she wouldn’t make Tamaki play in the next match, or any match and practice at all for the matter. At least until her wrist heals completely.”

 

“I see. Without Tamaki, Seirin is just nothing.” Aomine snorted.

 

“I don’t know about that.”

 

“It’s not like you.”

 

Midorima sighed. Talking to Aomine always gives him a headache. “But regardless of whether Tamaki will be playing or not, you should be careful in the championship league,” he told Aomine. “There is one dangerous guy in Seirin after all.”

 

Aomine raised a dark blue brow at Midorima incredulously. “What? What’re you saying?” he questioned. “Gross.” He scoffed. “Besides, the only one who can beat me is me alone.” He declared.


	12. Aomine Daiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin's next opponent had just been decided: Touou Academy that is also the school to the Generation of Miracles' former manager and also their ace--Momoi Satsuki and Aomine Daiki. With only one problem--Tamaki wouldn't be able to play in the next match.

_“He plays just like how he used to play.” - Momoi Satsuki_

**XXXXXX**

“I can’t believe just how reckless you have been!” Riko frowned at Tamaki even as the entire Seirin team made their way towards the Rising Sun restaurant. Ever since the first time when they have gone there after their practice game against Kaijo High, the Seirin basketball team have been regulars there, frequenting the restaurant on those days when they have practiced late into the night, and also for their usual celebration wins. “You are lucky that it’s just a bad sprain! What do you think will happen if you’d destroyed that hand of yours?”

 

It had taken the rest of the Seirin basketball team at least ten minutes before they could manage to leave the locker room of the gymnasium where they just had two straight matches against two of the three kings of Tokyo. And even then, some of them were still staggering on their feet rather like zombies. Fukuda and Furihata actually have to carry Kagami part of the way to the restaurant, as the redhead had overdone it during the match against Shutoku, and could barely walk by himself.

 

“Midorima-kun had already given me quite a lecture. You don’t have to add onto it.” Tamaki told Riko tiredly. What is it with all the people around her acting like mother hens all of a sudden, or rather, like mama bears? “Yes, I know how stupid it was of me, and yes, I know how reckless I had been.”

 

“Pull a stunt like that again, and I’ll be _tripling_ your training, Tamaki-chan.” Riko told the teal haired girl dangerously. The faces of the boys behind the coach paled drastically at this. The brunette coach then slid opened the door of the Rising Sun restaurant, immediately causing the warm aroma and delicious smells inside to waft out. “Excuse me!”

 

There are several customers inside the small restaurant, as they are all currently taking shelter from the rain outside, and more than a few tables had okonomiyaki cooking at it.

 

“Welcome!” Yuki greeted, face breaking into a warm smile as she recognised Seirin. “Tama-chan! So I’ve heard about the match from Kise-kun. Congratulations on your win.” She told the team. Her face then broke into a small frown as she spotted the bandage around Tamaki’s right wrist. “Tama-chan…” She drawled dangerously.

 

Tamaki nearly groaned. She doesn’t need another lecture from her aunt on top of everything! Aunt Yuki can be the nicest person on earth, but she is downright scary when she gets mad! Her cousin definitely didn’t get his sadism from his father. “Aunt Yuki, I’ve already had enough lectures for the day. And yes, I know how stupid I had been!”

 

Yuki huffed. “Well, I’ll save the lectures for later then,” she said. She then turned towards the rest of the basketball team. “Well, as you can see, I’ve got quite a full house here today because of the storm outside. Thus, you might have to separate into different groups…”

 

Kagami who was looking around the restaurant, marvelling at the number of occupied tables, gawked just then at a table where a certain blonde and his captain were both seated at, both currently feasting on their okonomiyaki. It is a new menu item that Tamaki’s aunt had added to her restaurant’s menu just last month, and surprisingly, it had turned out pretty popular.

 

“Kise and Kasamatsu?” Kagami gawked.

 

“Hey! No honorifics?” Kasamatsu demanded.

 

“Hey.” Kise grinned.

 

“What are you both doing here?” Kagami demanded.

 

“Well, as you can see, we’re here to eat.” Kise said sarcastically, gesturing towards the food on their table. “Furthermore, the Generation of Miracles have always been regulars here ever since our Teiko days.”

 

“Because of Tamaki?” Kagami asked even as Riko, along with most of the team, were led over to the tables on the platform.

 

“Well, that too…” Kise grinned with amusement. He had guessed as much that Tamaki had never told Seirin that her cousin is the captain of the Generation of Miracles. The teal haired girl had that habit of never talking about something if no one had asked her. “Tamacchi, come sit here!” He called out to the teal haired girl. “There isn’t enough seats, right?”

 

“Then can Kagami-kun come too?”

 

“Huh?”

* * *

Kasamatsu chewed on his okonomiyaki calmly even as the majority of the Seirin team made their orders at their tables behind him.

 

Kagami who had somehow ended up sitting beside Kasamatsu twitched as he glared at Kise who is currently sitting next to Tamaki. The blonde doesn’t look pleased at sitting at the same table as Kagami.

 

“Why are we sitting together?” Kise grumbled.

 

“If we don’t eat, they’ll burn.” Kasamatsu told the three freshmen sitting at the same table as him, and Kise blinked.

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

“Excuse me!”

 

The doors to the restaurant slid opened once more, and two rather familiar teens stepped through the doorway, wearing the familiar orange and white basketball jerseys of the Shutoku basketball team.

 

“Do you have places for two—” Takao Kazunari found his voice stuck in his throat all of a sudden when he saw that the entire Seirin team was also in the same restaurant. His eye twitched, and next to him, Midorima looked annoyed.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hyuuga spluttered. “Where are the others?”

 

Takao chuckled nervously upon seeing their opponents from a little less than two hours ago in the same restaurant that they are now in. Midorima had all but dragged him to this restaurant when the green haired teen claimed that he is hungry, and that this place is ‘his lucky place’, whatever that means. “Well, we lost the upperclassmen while Shin-chan was crying.” Takao told Hyuuga, ignoring the red tick on an annoyed Midorima’s head. “We figured we might as well get something to eat.”

 

“We’re going somewhere else.” Midorima told Takao, irritated, turning around and heading back out of the restaurant.

 

Takao followed the green haired shooter, sliding the door closed behind him. Less than two seconds later, the storm outside seemed to grow even worse, actually causing the door to rattle in the frames. The door slid opened once more, with a drenched Midorima and Takao standing at the doorway, with Midorima not looking too pleased in the least. Even Takao looked somewhat annoyed at being drenched.

 

Between battling the crazy storm outside that might turn into some kind of typhoon any minute now, and having dinner in the same restaurant as the team that had just beaten them less than two hours ago, the two Shutoku players would rather pick the latter.

 

Takao muttered something irritable beneath his breath before his eyes widened when he caught sight of Kasamatsu. “Huh? Are you Kaijo’s Kasamatsu-san?” Takao asked, stars almost shining in his eyes.

 

Kasamatsu looked confused. “How did you know?” he asked warily, even as the Shutoku freshman approached his table, with stars shining in his eyes. The Kaijo captain’s fangirls-are-near senses are tingling even as he glanced at the Shutoku freshman.

 

“I saw you in Basketball Monthly! You’re nationally famous as a strong point guard!” Takao rambled on like some kind of lovesick schoolgirl, and the three freshmen sitting at the same table as Kasamatsu looked at him weirdly. “As someone who plays the same position, I’d love to hear your stories! Do you mind if we join you? Let’s go talk over here.” Takao gestured towards an empty table near the Seirin team.

 

* * *

_‘What is this ominous atmosphere? How did this happen?’_ Kise cried to himself inwardly as he somehow found himself sitting at a table with two of his former teammates from middle school – with one whom he isn’t exactly on good terms with; and also a basketball rival whom he had acknowledged.

 

Kasamatsu had somehow been whisked away to a free table by Midorima’s chatty teammate, both currently talking nineteen to the dozen, though it should really be Takao the one talking, as Kasamatsu just added his input every now and then. And as all the other tables in the restaurant are full, Midorima somehow found himself occupying Kasamatsu’s former seat at their table.

 

Midorima clearly didn’t look pleased and happy at being forced to sit at a table with the one former teammate whom he had never really gotten along with during middle school, and currently had his arms crossed over his chest. Kagami and Kise meanwhile have equally deadpanned looks on their faces whilst Tamaki looked the same as usual.

 

“That table is ridiculous!” Hyuuga panicked, almost clutching at his hair. _‘There is an explosion just waiting to happen over there!’_

 

“You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” Kasamatsu asked a grinning Takao who is grinning like the cat that had just caught the canary.

 

“What? Of course not.” Takao smiled innocently.

 

Tamaki sighed, breaking the uneasy silence that had befallen at their table, with her Seirin seniors watching with interest from their own tables. The teal haired girl privately felt that someone should start to dissolve the ominous atmosphere surrounding their table before something happens. There is an explosion just waiting to occur.

 

“In any case, why don’t you order something?” Tamaki suggested, directing this question to her three seatmates. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m already pretty full, so I’m fine with what we already have.” Kise grinned.

 

“I’m just surprised that you could eat food that looks like vomit.” Midorima said bluntly, and Kise twitched.

 

“Must you take every opportunity to insult me?” Kise demanded. “And why would you say that?”

 

Meanwhile, Kagami was reading the menu, and was finally ready to make his order. “Could we get squid balls, pork balls, mixed balls, octopus balls and pork kimichi balls?” he asked the waiter who had came to get their order.

 

“You’re ordering too much!”

 

“And what incantation or spell are you chanting?” Kise demanded.

 

“It’s all right. Kagami-kun will eat all of it himself.” Tamaki reassured the two, having been used to her partner’s odd eating habits by this point of time.

 

“Is he really human?” Kise wanted to know. Eating that much is like eating your last meal before you’re sent to the gallows. “Besides, Tamacchi, aren’t you ordering?”

 

“No. I’m fine.” Tamaki reassured the blonde. There is no way that she would let them watch her aunt spoon feed her or something! With her right wrist sprained, there is no way that she could feed herself, especially since she can’t exactly use her left hand either!

 

The okonomiyaki was soon sizzling away in front of them, being cooked to a healthy crisp brown colour. Kagami was eating like no tomorrow, stuffing his cheeks rather like a squirrel, and Midorima had a scowl on his face, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

“I know losing sucks, but come on!” Kise tried to diffuse Midorima’s bad mood. Everyone in the Generation of Miracles knew that Midorima is a perfectionist, and simply hates losing. The one time when he lost to Aomine back during second year, he had sulked for a week. “Yesterday’s enemies are today’s friends!”

 

“I just lost to them!” Midorima complained like a spoilt child, and he then glared at Kise. “If anything, I can’t believe that you have no problem sitting with them.” He told Kise. “You already lost to them once.”

 

It’s not just Midorima alone. _Everyone_ in the Generation of Miracles had strong pride, and hates losing. It’s only a few of them who could handle losing, and use that loss to grow stronger. It just so happens that it’s probably only Tamaki at this point of time who could handle a loss. Because let’s face it. No one in the Generation of Miracles had ever lost a game before. Tamaki could handle loss, as she almost had to give up playing basketball entirely during her second year.

 

Kise smirked at Midorima’s words. “Well… I’ll get my revenge at the Inter High, of course,” he said cheerfully, yet with confidence in his tone. Kagami who had an okonomiyaki halfway to his mouth stared at the blonde, and Tamaki smiled in amusement. “I won’t lose next time.” He told Kagami.

 

“Heh. Bring it on.” Kagami grinned.

 

Midorima studied Kise for several moments without saying anything. “Kise, you’ve changed a little,” he finally said, much to the blonde’s confusion. “Your eyes… They’re strange.” Midorima said slowly, much to Kise’s chagrin.

 

“Maybe it’s because I’ve started practicing more since we played against Tamacchi.” Kise said slowly, looking at the Seirin table where Riko is currently giving Koganei a piece of her mind for nearly flipping the okonomiyaki onto her head. “Also, lately I’ve been thinking that it’s pretty fun playing basketball with the guys from Kaijo.” He smiled.

 

Tamaki had all but forced him to find a love for basketball back during second year before actually training him after all. To start with, Kise only started playing basketball because of a certain ace. But when he found that he actually liked playing basketball, his skills only grew in leaps and bounds.

 

Midorima sighed. “It seems I was mistaken,” he said, taking a piece of the okonomiyaki currently still cooking with his chopsticks. “You have not changed at all. You have simply reverted back to your old self before we were the champions of three consecutive championships.” He said, chewing on the okonomiyaki, ignoring the chaos that is Takao behind him, apparently showing off his okonomiyaki flipping skills to Kasamatsu. _‘Well, he isn’t the only one who had changed.’_ The green haired shooter mused, glancing at Tamaki who looked quite amused at Kagami’s weird eating habits.

 

Kise chuckled at Midorima’s words. It is true that he had found basketball a lot more relaxing and fun ever since Tamaki had beaten him. He even found himself smiling more often whenever playing with his teammates. Not one of those fake smiles when posing for the camera or for his fangirls, but a real genuine smile. It’s like middle school all over again.

 

“But we were all like that back then.” Tamaki reminded Midorima. In the first place, they only started playing basketball because they liked it. They wouldn’t have gotten this good in the first place, even becoming known as the Generation of Miracles if it hadn’t been for them actually liking this sport in the first place.

 

Midorima grunted, not wanting to admit that Tamaki is right. “How you change is up to you,” he said. “However, I am not playing basketball to have fun.”

 

Kagami with his cheeks still bulging with food decided to cut in just then. “You guys think too much,” he commented. “Of course we play basketball because it’s fun.”

 

“What did you say?” Midorima grew offended at Kagami’s words. “How dare you speak like you understand when you know nothing at all—”

 

_Splat!_

 

Tamaki blinked slowly as an okonomiyaki flew from out of nowhere, landing neatly atop Midorima’s head. The teal haired girl looked over the clearly pissed green haired shooter’s shoulder only to see a stunned and albeit amused looking Kasamatsu, with a frightened looking Takao with a pair of spatulas in his hands. Clearly, Takao must have been the one responsible for the ‘magic flying okonomiyaki’.

 

 _‘Uh oh.’_ Tamaki thought to herself in amusement. _‘Midorima-kun looks as if he is going to snap.’_

 

A red tick nearly popped out on Midorima’s head, and he twitched in anger, seemingly oblivious to Kise’s amused look and Kagami’s surprised one. “Anyway, we can talk about that later,” said Midorima, ignoring the fact that he currently had an okonomiyaki atop his head, with the fillings running down his neck. He then got up from his seat. “Takao, come here.”

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Takao chuckled nervously even as Midorima grabbed him by the back of his jersey and dragged him outside the restaurant. And considering the fact that Midorima is a good two heads taller than the black haired teen, any struggle that Takao put up is meaningless. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

 

The door slammed shut behind the two Shutoku players, and everyone winced as they heard a loud scream from Takao.

 

“May the Lord have mercy for his soul.” Tamaki murmured, and Kise chuckled nervously.

 

“Anyway, hearing what Kagamicchi had said sure brings back some memories,” said the blonde, ignoring Kagami’s indignant shout of ‘don’t call me Kagamicchi!’ “I remembered that during second year of middle school, Tamacchi got mad at me as I’m playing basketball rather like a robot. You even told me to come back only once I found a love for the sport.” He grinned at Tamaki who smiled back. “But come to think of it, probably, we, the Generation of Miracles only got as good as we are now because we love the sport.” He smirked, resting his chin on his hand.

 

The restaurant door slid opened once more, and Midorima walked in calmly, minus Takao and the okonomiyaki on his head. “Kagami, let me tell you one thing,” said the green haired shooter even as he retrieved both his and Takao’s bags. “There are two members of the Generation of Miracles in Tokyo, not including Tamaki.” He told the redhead. Tamaki suddenly felt as if she knew where Midorima is going with this conversation. “Myself, and a man named Aomine Daiki. You will face him in the championship league. And he is the same type of player as you.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened, and when he turned towards Tamaki for an explanation, he was surprised to find that Tamaki looked worried. Kise looked concerned as well. “What? I don’t really get it, but he’s strong, right?” he asked.

 

It is obvious only to Kise and Tamaki, but Midorima looked a tad bit concerned at those words. Strong, huh? ‘Strong’ isn’t a word that one would use to describe the strength of the ace of the Generation of Miracles.

 

“Well, you can say that.” Kise sighed, looking at Tamaki with concern. _‘If Kagamicchi is Tamacchi’s ‘light’ in the present, then Aominecchi is Tamacchi’s ‘light’ during our time as the Generation of Miracles.’_ He thought.

 

“How strong is he compared to say…both of you?” Kagami asked, and Midorima looked annoyed at being compared to Aomine. But even the green haired shooter knew that he could not possibly beat Aomine at present. That’s the guy who had beaten him when they were both freshmen, even before they have became known as the Generation of Miracles, and have became as strong as they are now.

 

“You’ll soon learn once you meet him.” Tamaki said darkly. “That is if you can even comprehend the definition of strength.”

 

“Is he that strong?” Kagami asked in surprise. He had never heard Tamaki use that tone of voice before.

 

“Strong isn’t a term used to describe Aominecchi,” said Kise slowly. “But yes, he’s strong. But his basketball style…” He trailed off, glancing at Tamaki.

 

“And besides, Tamaki won’t be able to help you during your match against him this time.” Midorima warned Kagami, glancing at Tamaki’s bandaged wrist. “She’ll be out of commission for a month at least. And out of all of us, much as I hate to admit it, Aomine is the only one whom you will definitely need Tamaki’s help for, in order to defeat him.”

 

“Huh? I don’t get it!” Kagami complained.

 

Midorima said nothing before placing down two 1000 yen bills on the table to pay for his share of the food. “Well, do your best,” he told Kagami. “You’re going to need some luck if you hope to beat Aomine without Tamaki’s help.”

 

**XXXXXX**

****

Yuki closed up Rising Sun as the last customer left the restaurant, also putting up the ‘Closed’ sign outside on the door. She then took off the dark blue apron that she wore over her clothes. The two waiters that she’d hired were currently busy cleaning the tables and chairs, and also cleaning the floor, preparing to take the dirty dishes into the kitchen to wash them.

 

“What did you do this time to yourself, Tama-chan?” Yuki asked with exasperation, taking a bowl of egg over rice towards the table where Tamaki is sitting at. The teal haired girl had remained behind after her teammates have left. “No, don’t even bother answering. I swear, between yourself and Sei-chan, you both are out to give me heart attacks.” She grumbled, blowing gently on the spoon to cool down the food before feeding Tamaki. “By the way, Sei-chan said that he has to head back to Kyoto early tonight because of the storm. He’s a little worried that the train service might be suspended because of the storm.” Tamaki nodded. “It brings back memories, feeding you like this.” Yuki smiled. “Of the time when both you and Sei-chan are little, and I used to feed you both like this.” She then turned serious. “Are you going to tell your team that you can’t use your left hand?”

 

Tamaki shook her head. “I don’t plan to tell them. Not unless they figured it out for themselves, that is,” she said. She looked sad. “I don’t want to see the same look on their faces that I see on everyone else back then.”

 

Yuki sighed. “Tama-chan, I swear that you’re as stubborn as your father and Sei-chan!” she groaned. “Well, you and Sei-chan have both grown up now.” She smiled albeit sadly. “Like how I won’t ask why your friends from middle school have nearly stopped coming over, and why you have all gone to separate high schools, I won’t press this issue.” The door to the restaurant slid opened just then. “Sorry, but we’re closed for the night—” Yuki then looked surprised as she saw a certain tanned basketball player standing there at the doorway.

 

“Evening, Yuki-san.” Aomine Daiki bowed to Yuki awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. His eyes then softened as he laid eyes on Tamaki who smiled back gently.

 

Yuki smiled at this. Like most women, she is a romantic at heart. When her son and niece were both still in middle school, she used to be quite amused at how whenever Tamaki would talk about the basketball team, majority of it was always about one person. And whenever Aomine would come over, the way that he used to look at Tamaki was just like the way that her older brother used to look whenever he was talking about his then girlfriend.

 

The red haired woman knew that something had happened between her niece and Aomine during their third year in Teiko. She respected her children’s privacy and never asked about it, as her son looked really angry whenever she so much as asked why Aomine had stopped coming over so much, and why the basketball team have decided to split to different high schools.

 

“Aomine-kun…” Tamaki muttered.

 

Yuki smiled as she got up. “Well, I’ll leave you two alone,” she said, retreating back into the kitchen to help her staff to wash the dishes for the next day.

 

Aomine scratched the back of his head before he sat down at the table, and took the bowl of egg over rice in his hand, taking over the feeding business. “You’re too reckless,” he told Tamaki. “I almost got a heart attack when I saw you using the Cyclone Shot. Akashi looks as if he is about to faint when he saw you using it.”

 

Tamaki smiled. “So you were there,” she said, and Aomine nodded. There was silence between the two for several moments before Tamaki broke it. “This brings back memories.” She smiled a small smile. “I fed you like this once too, back in middle school when you almost broke your hand punching Haizaki-kun’s nose.”

 

Aomine looked sour at the mention of the former fifth player. “It’s not my fault. He’s the bastard who laid a hand on you,” he said, recalling the time during their second year when almost all the regulars caught Haizaki in the locker room, about to force himself on Tamaki.

 

That was the first time that he had seen Akashi so angry. The redhead looked ready to stab Haizaki with his scissors then and there. That was the last straw that Akashi could take. Two days later, the Teiko captain had kicked Haizaki out of the team, and had put Kise in the position of the fifth player.

 

And no one in the team is suicidal enough to even talk about Haizaki after that.

 

**XXXXXX**

****

“I’ll walk you home.” Aomine told Tamaki as the two left the restaurant. The rain had long stopped, but the roads were still slippery.

 

Tamaki nodded, her lips quirking. There was silence between the two for several moments as they took the familiar route back to Tamaki’s house. It was like middle school all over again. Aomine had always been the one to walk Tamaki home, despite Kise volunteering majority of the time.

 

“I miss this, you know?” Aomine said at last, not looking at Tamaki. “Us, I mean. You were the only one who understands me. We didn’t have anything in common at all. Yet we just work so well when it comes to basketball.”

 

“But everything changed.” Tamaki told him.

 

Aomine sighed. “Yeah. Everything changed,” he echoed.

 

A soft bark reaches their ears just then, and the two teens exchanged bewildered looks, wondering just where that bark had came from. At this time of night, and just after a heavy storm?

 

“Is that a dog’s bark? Where is it coming from?” Aomine wondered, looking in several different directions at once.

 

Tamaki who had always been more observant than anyone else soon spotted the cardboard box tucked away in a corner, the cardboard already soaked through with the rain. A small little husky sat in the cardboard box, soaked through with the rain, barking sadly. The small dog’s top coat is black whilst the fur on his tummy and legs are snow white, with two white spots for eyebrows.

 

“Ah man, this little guy is soaked through!” Aomine exclaimed as he squatted down before the dog, running his fingers through the wet fur. The dog barked at him sadly. “There are still people these days who abandon their dogs? What should we do?”

 

“I’m taking him home with me,” said Tamaki immediately, picking up the little dog, careful not to hurt her right hand whilst doing so, and tucking it within her jacket to give the small dog some warmth, as it is apparent that the dog is freezing, especially with the recent storm. “We’ll decide afterwards.”

 

**XXXXXX**

****

“Man, who would be so heartless as to abandon a small dog like that in the middle of a storm?” Aomine wanted to know ten minutes later in Tamaki’s house, watching Tamaki drying the small dog’s coat with a towel that she had with her, the little husky lying between her legs. The dog is clearly only a puppy, maybe only a few months old, and he seems awfully friendly with strangers, particularly with how quickly that he had taken to both Aomine and Tamaki. “What should we do with him?”

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments as she patted the little dog on the head, and the husky licked her hand. The teal haired girl smiled at the dog. “I want to keep him,” she said.

 

Somehow, Aomine isn’t surprised at this answer, as he knew that Tamaki has a liking for cute animals. Besides, this dog can keep Tamaki company at night as well, since she lives alone. “What are you going to name him?” The tanned teen asked, rubbing the top of the dog’s head gently. He would have liked to keep this dog as well, if his mother isn’t allergic to dogs, that is.

 

“Aomine-kun, what do you suggest?”

 

“Me?” Aomine frowned. “Tamago?” He suggested.

 

Tamaki’s lips twitched, and the dog whined. “What’s that naming sense?” The teal haired girl asked, trying not to laugh. “You’re naming a dog after an egg?”

 

“Isn’t it okay?” Aomine grinned, happy that he finally got to hear Tamaki laugh. “Or…” Aomine lifted the small husky gently, turning the dog around to face the teal haired girl. “Aoi?” He suggested. He looked closely at the dog’s blue eyes. “His eyes remind me of yours.” He added.

 

“Aoi, huh?” Tamaki mused, smiling as she took the newly christened Aoi back from Aomine. “That’s a good name, coming from you.”

 

Aomine chuckled. “Well, I should get going,” he said, glancing at his watch. “It’s getting late. It’s too bad that we can’t get to play against each other during the championship league.” _‘But maybe it is for the best too.’_ He thought.

 

“I want you to promise me, though,” said Tamaki, seeing him off at her front door, Aoi nestled near her feet. “Don’t challenge Kagami-kun.” Aomine felt a twitch appear in his right eye. He is starting to get real annoyed at this Kagami guy whom he always hears Tamaki talk about. And he decided that he didn’t like the _looks_ that the redhead had given Tamaki during the match earlier. “He’s still injured after all. It won’t be a fair duel.”

 

 _‘Just what do you see in him anyway?’_ Aomine thought annoyed, even as he put his shoes on, and waved goodbye to Tamaki, patting a very happy Aoi on the head. _‘Is he really that good?’_

 

**XXXXXX**

****

“Make sure you pay more attention to stretching than usual.” Riko ordered the basketball team, dressed in a red and orange sports bra and dark red shorts. “We’ll start with squats.”

 

It was nearly a week after their match with Shutoku and Seiho, and the team was back to their training sessions, only with the difficulty of those sessions upped by Riko, as they’re currently preparing for the championship league after all.

 

During their first training after the match against Shutoku, Aoi had somehow followed Tamaki all the way to the school, scaring the hell out of Kagami who apparently had a great fear of dogs. Unfortunately however, the rest of the team had instantly fallen in love with the adorable little puppy, and has no objection whatsoever at having the puppy remain in their clubroom whilst they are in class.

 

Right now, the entire team was currently in the indoor swimming pool of the gym belonging to Riko’s father, with Riko managing to get permission for the usage of the pool just to train her team. Hence why the entire basketball team was here early in the morning on a Saturday. Tamaki and Kagami however, were the only two not in the pool like the rest of the team, with Riko coming up with this unusual training method to train their muscles.

 

Kagami because his legs are still injured, and Tamaki because her right wrist is still injured. Tamaki’s injury is also part of the reason why Riko had seemingly turned into a demon during their basketball training sessions, as they won’t be able to rely on Tamaki for their next match. Midorima Shintaro of Shutoku and Kise Ryota of Kaijo would both skin them alive if they put Tamaki in for the next match with her wrist being _this_ badly hurt.

 

Hence why Tamaki is currently seated on the bench with Kagami next to her, with Aoi resting on her lap. The redhead had scooted to the end of the bench as far as he could the moment that the puppy had crawled onto Tamaki’s lap. As it is currently summer, Tamaki is currently wearing a light blue shirt with a white hoodie over it, and black shorts. Kagami is pretty much also dressed in a black shirt and pants.

 

Tamaki watched as the team performed squats whilst being in the pool, with Riko supervising them. Riko had told both Tamaki and Kagami that even though they can’t play, she still wants them present at the training sessions, as they could still learn something out of it.

 

“Okay, take a one minute break!” Riko ordered, much to the team’s relief.

 

“These pool exercises are tough.” Izuki sighed, trying to catch his breath back.

 

Kagami sulked as Riko announced the end of the one minute break, and the team went back to their training. “Come on, watching can be considered a type of training too, you know?” Tamaki told her partner, understanding his mood perfectly well. She’s pretty much in the same position too. Ever since the incident back in second year, Tamaki had been pretty careful to let her injuries heal completely before playing again.

 

“I just want to play.” Kagami sulked like a child that didn’t get his way.

 

“What are you, a kid?” Tamaki sighed, and Aoi barked on her lap, making a sound that sounded almost like he’s laughing at Kagami, much to the redhead’s chagrin. The puppy then started wriggling, wanting to get down, and Tamaki then placed the puppy down on the floor near her feet where he sat on his haunches, his tail wagging merrily, watching the basketball team training.

 

“What a cute dog,” a voice commented just then, and everyone turned towards the speaker who turned out to be a well endowed pink haired girl wearing a green bikini set with a white jacket over it. The boys in the pool almost got a nose bleed when they saw the girl.

 

“Satsuki?” Tamaki sounded surprised to see her best friend from her middle school days. She hasn’t seen the pink haired girl since Teiko after all, though they do call each other up often, and even had online chats every now and then.

 

“Uh, who are you?” Riko asked, confused.

 

“I came to find Tamaki-chan.” Satsuki told Riko with a smile. “And I just couldn’t wait until the championship league. After all, I hadn’t seen her since middle school.”

 

“She was my manager in middle school.” Tamaki answered Riko’s unasked question. “And also my best friend.”

 

 _‘Teiko’s…’_ Hyuuga’s thoughts trailed off as he realised that this cute girl is the manager of such a formidable team like Teiko. Much like Tamaki, the Seirin captain realised that despite how cute she looks, he definitely can’t underestimate her if she is the manager of a team like Teiko.

 

 _‘The championship league?’_ Riko wondered. _‘Are we up against her school next?’_

 

“Tamaki-chan!” Satsuki ran to Tamaki, throwing her arms around the teal haired girl’s neck. “It’s been such a long time! I missed you!” She wailed, almost throttling the smaller girl. “And what were you thinking by using the Cyclone Shot during your match against Midorin?” She demanded, glancing down at the bandaged right wrist, releasing her hold on Tamaki. “What if you can’t play basketball ever again?”

 

“I already got the lectures from Midorima-kun and Sei, so you don’t have to tell me how stupid I’ve been.” Tamaki sighed. “I _know.”_

 

 _“Don’t try to sneak glances at her!”_ Riko roared just then, and Tamaki and Satsuki both turned just in time to see Riko suddenly gain Herculean strength, and all but threw Hyuuga into the pool. Aoi merely looked at Hyuuga with a semi amused look on his doggy face.

 

“You’ll kill Hyuuga-san!” Satsuki protested.

 

“Huh?” Hyuuga was surprised, nursing the bruise on his cheek. “How do you know my name?”

 

 _‘Ah right.’_ Tamaki suddenly remembered one of the reasons why she was concerned about Seirin’s upcoming match against Touou even as Satsuki began rattling off the names and positions of her teammates. _‘Satsuki is no ordinary manager. She is an expert in data collection and analyzing, much like myself. She isn’t a basketball player, but that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t love the sport any less. It’s thanks to her that we managed to beat several of the teams back during our Teiko days, especially during freshman year.’_

 

Tamaki covered her bandaged right wrist with her left hand, watching even as the fingers of her left hand twitched slightly. She had never felt so useless in her life during that one week when she can’t even perform the simplest tasks for herself. She had been lucky that her teachers at school were pretty understanding, and gave her allowances for homework, on the condition that her results don’t fall below what she’s getting currently, as Tamaki is currently in the top ten of her year level.

 

“Satsuki.” Tamaki cut in as her coach freaked out, with Satsuki teasing the brunette girl about her cup size.

 

Tamaki knew that Riko had always been a little self conscious about her own body, given the fact that most girls are generally more developed than the brunette. Hell, even Tamaki herself is more developed than Riko who is a year her senior, with the teal haired girl being a C cup. Hence why Tamaki tried not to wear any revealing clothing if possible, and even dressed in a shirt and hoodie right now when she learned that they are heading to the pool for a training session.

 

As for Satsuki, well, she’s the most developed girl that Tamaki knew of, with her bust size being an F cup at least. The pink haired girl had been the envy of several girls during their Teiko days. That, and the fact that she got to hang out with all the cute boys on the basketball team.

 

“I heard about it from you during the first week of school, but did you really go to Aomine-kun’s school?” Tamaki asked her best friend.

 

Kagami, along with the rest of Seirin, paid rapt attention the moment that the name of one of the Generation of Miracles had passed Tamaki’s lips. After Midorima had mentioned Aomine’s name in the restaurant nearly a week ago, all of Seirin had been badgering Tamaki about the said ace, but Tamaki never said anything about him at all.

 

Satsuki had a sad smile on her face. “Yeah,” she nodded. She walked over to the little puppy currently sitting on his haunches near the bench that Kagami is occupying. “I really did want to go to your school, like what I’d told you at Graduation Day.” She told Tamaki, squatting down to the ground. “But who knows what he’ll do if I don’t watch him?”

 

Tamaki looked sad.

 

“You’re the only one whom he even listens to now, Tamaki-chan.” Satsuki told Tamaki, much to the Seirin team’s confusion. “Ever since third year, he doesn’t even listen to the captain or even the coach. You’re the only one whom he even listens to.”

 

“That’s true.” Tamaki admitted. “But when it comes to basketball, he won’t even listen to me any longer. Satsuki, you know this too. He’s grown too strong for his own good.” She smiled sadly.

 

Seirin exchanged looks amongst themselves. Just what had happened between Tamaki and this Aomine Daiki person? Some of the sharper members like Izuki, Hyuuga and Riko knew enough, judging by Satsuki’s sad expression and Tamaki’s answers, that probably, Tamaki and this Aomine person aren’t just normal teammates.

 

Satsuki laughed as she studied Aoi, with the puppy staring back at the pink haired girl. “So this is the famous Aoi,” she said. “His eyes really look like yours, Tamaki-chan.” She reached out a hand to pat the puppy, but Aoi turned his head away, his nose in the air. “What’s wrong?” She asked the puppy. The pink haired girl laughed. “He’s so cute!”

**XXXXXX**

****

Kagami found himself at a nearby street basketball court with a spare basketball, despite Riko’s orders to both himself and Tamaki to  _not_ play until their injuries have healed. Kagami’s injury isn’t as bad as Tamaki’s, and hence, he should be back to full health within a few days if he just rest up properly. Tamaki however, will be out of commission for a month at least.

 

 _‘But Tamaki… Just what had happened between her and this Aomine person?’_ Kagami wondered, not really paying attention to his surroundings as he dribbled the ball.

 

The redhead isn’t the sharpest person in the world, and he isn’t called ‘Bakagami’ for nothing either. But even he will notice it if all the Generation of Miracles whom he’d met so far warned him to be careful of Aomine, and the way that Tamaki looks whenever someone mentions his name. Kagami also remembered the first time when Tamaki had first talked about the Generation of Miracles.

 

_Tamaki said nothing. “It isn’t something that you can understand from my words alone. It is something that you’ll understand only if you were there too,” she said. “Slowly, **they** changed. **He** changed.” Tamaki’s voice shook. “It came to such a point that I truly **detested** basketball.” Kagami blinked in surprise. “The sound of the balls… The sounds of sneakers squeaking on the courts… The swishes of the net… I really hate all of that.” Tamaki admitted. “And by the time that we’re in our third year, I can honestly say that no one on Teiko loves playing basketball anymore.” She stood up from her seat, her hands shaking slightly, but Kagami didn’t notice it. **“They** changed. But more importantly of all, **he** changed the most.”_

 

 _‘Was this Aomine person the ‘he’ that Tamaki was talking about?’_ Kagami wondered. He didn’t like the sad look that had appeared on Tamaki’s face whenever she talked about this Aomine person. After playing this long with Tamaki, even Kagami will be able to tell the change of expressions on her face by now, and whether she is sad or happy.

 

“Hey.”

 

Kagami turned around at that voice only to see a tanned boy with dark blue hair and eyes, wearing a white sleeveless shirt and a white hoodie over it, with dark green cargo pants. But somehow, something about this guy pisses him off. Maybe it’s because of the arrogant air surrounding this guy, with the air screaming ‘I’m better than you!’

 

“You’re Kagami Taiga, right?” The boy smirked at him. “Play with me. I’ll test you.”

 

 _‘Huh?’_ was the only thought running through Kagami’s head right now. _‘What is that supposed to mean?’_ “Who the hell are you?” he demanded. “I don’t take kindly to guys who tell me to play them without even telling me their names.”

 

Aomine Daiki snorted. “I’m not asking how you feel. If I tell you to play, you play,” he said, pissing Kagami off. “I’ll humour you and tell you my name at least.” He grinned at Kagami. “It’s Aomine Daiki.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened at that name. “Aomine?” He stared at Aomine. “I’ve heard about you from Midorima, Kise and Tamaki.” He told the tanned boy. A flash of some unknown emotion flashed across his eyes so quickly that it was gone before Kagami even knew it. “But you can’t expect me to just say yes when you talk down to me like—”

 

Aomine broke into an amused chuckle. “Come on, now! That’s why I said that I’m not asking, didn’t I?” he told Kagami. “Shut up and play. No one’s expecting a real match. I told you, I’m testing you.” Kagami twitched with barely restrained fury. “I’m not looking for someone that doesn’t exist, like a stronger player than myself. I just want to know how much you can do to relieve my boredom.”

 

There was silence for several moments before Kagami spoke again, sounding as if he is barely holding his anger in. “From Kise to Midorima, apart from Tamaki, the Generation of Miracles is just full of guys who piss me off!” Kagami growled, and Aomine’s eyes flashed at the mention of Tamaki’s name. “But you’re exceptional even among them.” An imaginary fire almost appeared around Kagami’s body. “I’ll crush you!”

 

**XXXXXX**

****

“It’s really been such a long time.” Satsuki smiled, sitting on the bench next to Tamaki, with the rest of Seirin retreating elsewhere to give the two girls some privacy. “How’s your hand?”

 

Tamaki was silent. “Still the same,” she admitted. There was silence for awhile. “How’s Aomine-kun doing in your school?”

 

Satsuki looked sad at this. “I still prefer the Dai-chan that used to play basketball with you in middle school,” she admitted. “The Dai-chan that approached me during freshman year, asking me to become the team manager and temporary coach. But then he started playing basketball all by himself, isolating himself from the rest of the team. I thought that losing would change him, but he never did. Even by himself, no one can stop him. And Dai-chan… He stopped smiling after second year. Basketball started to grow boring to him. And then… When he came back after visiting you all those months ago, Dai-chan started smiling again.” Satsuki smiled at her best friend. “If there is anyone whom he would listen to, it’s Tamaki-chan.”

 

Tamaki stared at her left wrist. “If he would listen to me, he would have done so back in Teiko,” she said at last. “And things would not have come to this today. Aomine-kun isn’t the only one who had changed, Satsuki. You know this. _Everyone_ changed. Aomine-kun isn’t the only reason why I left.”

 

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you are the one person whom he cherished the most. You are the only one whom he will listen to.” Satsuki said with a sad smile. “He all but went berserk when you vanished. But no matter how hard he looked, he could never find you.” There was silence for several moments. “I’ve seen the match, you know? Your match against Midorin.” She admitted. “Kagami-kun, right? He’s a lot like the Dai-chan in the past. It kind of reminds me of the past.” She laughed.

 

Tamaki said nothing to that. It is true that she had found several similarities between Kagami and Aomine that it often made her wonder if Kagami will be how Aomine will turn out to be if he hadn’t started hating basketball. Even the way that they both reacted to something that they feared – by going to a corner in crouch position with their hands covering their ears, are similar to each other.

 

“Will he change?” Tamaki asked Satsuki at last. “If someone defeats Aomine-kun, will he change?” Satsuki looked bewildered at this. More than anyone else, it is Satsuki and Tamaki who understood Aomine’s strength the best. “I know Aomine-kun’s strength. More than anyone else, I know just how powerful he is.” Satsuki looked sad. Of course Tamaki would know his strength better than anyone else. “I promised Aomine-kun once that someday, someone stronger than him will appear. Someone strong enough to be his rival. I intend to fulfil that promise.” Tamaki looked at Satsuki. “I will beat Aomine-kun. I promise that.”

**XXXXXX**

****

Kagami panted heavily, sweat drenching his brow, with his legs shaking uncontrollably.

 

The redhead simply can’t believe the strength of this guy in front of him. He now knew that Midorima, Kise and even Tamaki aren’t exaggerating when they said that he is strong. Hell, strong shouldn’t even be a term used to describe him! He is a monster!

 

“This is ridiculous.” Aomine scoffed. “Did you really beat Midorima?”

 

“You bastard…” Kagami growled.

 

“Ah right. Because Tamaki was there too.” Aomine realised. “And if so, Tamaki’s judgment must be clouded.” He scowled fiercely at Kagami. “And don’t think that I hadn’t noticed you staring at her.” He growled, much to Kagami’s confusion. “You can’t draw out her full potential. Her current style requires her to be a ‘shadow’. And the stronger the light, the darker the shadow. In other words, she becomes stronger or weaker depending on the strength of the light.” He then moved past Kagami before the redhead even realises what is going on.

 

 _‘W-What?’_ Kagami thought in shock. _‘When did he…?’_

 

The only person whom he knew could move that fast is only Tamaki.

 

“Your light is too dim.” Aomine told Kagami with a scoff. “I just don’t know what Tamaki sees in you. Someone like you isn’t the right person to bring out the best of Tamaki’s ability.”

**XXXXXX**

****

Aomine Daiki was very surprised when he exited the park only to see Tamaki waiting for him, with a displeased expression on her face, Aoi at her feet, wagging his tail happily at Aomine. To anyone else, Tamaki would have looked the same as usual, but for Aomine who had been her partner for three years, he can tell her moods apart by now.

 

“Tamaki.” Aomine muttered. He suddenly had a feeling that he’d done something _very_ wrong.

 

“You challenged Kagami-kun, didn’t you?” Tamaki accused, and Aomine winced. Like Akashi, Tamaki seems to have that freaky psychic ability of knowing things before it had even happened. “I told you not to, didn’t I? He’s still injured!”

 

“Even with his injury, he can’t be that great!” Aomine scoffed. “How many times did you get injured during your matches with him? If he can’t even do something as simple as protect his own partner, then he can’t be that great.”

 

Tamaki almost groaned. _That’s_ what this is about? “To start with, basketball had been a rough sport,” she told Aomine. “My injuries are my own fault. It wasn’t Kagami-kun’s fault, and neither was it Kise-kun’s fault or even Midorima-kun’s fault that I got injured during my matches against them. I made my own decisions, knowing the consequences for it.”

 

“Anyway, to start with, just what did you see in him anyway?” Aomine snapped. “He isn’t even that good! He only beat Midorima and Kise because _you_ were there! He can’t even hope to beat us if you weren’t even there!”

 

“Why are you so angry?” Tamaki was bewildered, and even confused. She had never seen Aomine flip out like this before. Hell, he had never lost his temper once, period. She could only count two times when Aomine got pissed: once when Haizaki tried to force himself on her during second year; and the second when Hanamiya had destroyed her hand during the Winter Cup match of their second year.

 

Aomine glared at her. “After three years, you still _don’t_ get it?” he almost growled.

 

And before Tamaki even realises what is going on, she felt a pair of warm moist lips on her own, and her eyes widened in shock when she realised that she is being kissed. And by Aomine Daiki of all people.

 

Almost as soon as it had begun, Aomine broke the kiss, and released his hold on Tamaki who staggered backwards, almost falling had it not been for the fence that she had been leaning against earlier while waiting for Aomine. Aoi whined at her feet, but both teens barely noticed the puppy’s presence.

 

“W-What—” Tamaki touched her lips with her fingertips that are still warm from the kiss from earlier. And for once, she is speechless, with her brain almost shutting down. What just happened?

 

Aomine looked pissed, and embarrassed as well, judging by the light flush on his cheeks, visible even on his tanned skin. “There! That’s why I was so pissed off! You get it now?” The blue haired boy shouted, trying to cover up his own embarrassment. “I was jealous of that Kagami guy! Because he was always by your side, yet he let you get hurt time and again! I was pissed because I love you, you idiot! You’re an analyzer, yet why can’t you see it? Read the damn signs!”

 

He then stomped off, leaving a stunned and shocked Tamaki near the entrance of the park, still wondering what had just happened.

 

Did Aomine Daiki really just tell her that…he loved her? And did he really just kiss her?

 

Tamaki felt her legs grow weak, and she crouched down to the ground. Aoi whined, padding up to her, nudging at her leg with his nose. Tamaki patted the puppy on the head, and Aoi barked happily at his owner, wagging his tail merrily.

 

“What just happened?” Tamaki asked, dazed. “Aomine-kun… Did he just kiss me?” She blushed at the mere memory of it. “Aoi, what should I do?”

 

Aoi whined.


	13. It's a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine finally had the courage to ask Tamaki out on a date.

_“It is Aomine-kun who is the first among us to bloom sooner and more suddenly.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Two days after the park ‘incident’, Tamaki could not concentrate on anything _at all._

 

It is fortunate for her that she had been excused from both basketball training and the upcoming championship league match in two weeks’ time because of her wrist injury, otherwise, Riko is bound to double or triple the teal haired girl’s training, with how distracted that she had been of late.

 

Aomine had all but fallen off the face of the earth after that ‘incident’ as well. And no amount of calls or texts would make Aomine respond to her. Tamaki knew Aomine well enough to know that he is the type to run and hide when he does something that he feels is stupid or embarrassing, and wouldn’t resurface again until someone goes and drags him out.

 

As such, Tamaki is barely listening to what Riko was telling the rest of the team, with the competing lists of the championship league in the hands of every single member. Kagami wasn’t there yet, since he is up for cleaning duty that week. Aoi as usual was present as well, cuddling close to his owner, with Tamaki currently seated atop the stage. Aoi is currently dressed in a Seirin Number 16 jersey that Riko had made for the adorable little puppy.

 

“Hey guys! The names of all the schools appearing in the championship league are out!” Riko told Seirin. “As you can see, A block is us, B block is Touou Academy, C block is Meisei, and D block is Senshinkan. These four schools will compete to represent our region.”

 

Tamaki tuned out the rest of her teammates as she studied the league list carefully. _‘So it’s the next match,’_ she mused. _‘We’ll be up against Touou, and Aomine-kun. Will it be all right?’_ She wondered, glancing at her bandaged right wrist.

 

It is much better than when she had first injured it, in which she can at least start writing and such with her right hand, but not anymore than that. Tamaki had been lucky that she didn’t break her wrist or something, as the Cyclone Shot is a dangerous move, not meant to be performed by a player whose body isn’t developed enough yet.

 

“Even if we lose to Momoi-chan and Aomine, if we beat the others…”

 

Tamaki looked up as Koganei mentioned Satsuki and Aomine’s names. The cat-like teen looked rather excited, whilst Hyuuga looks rather annoyed at his teammate.

 

“Satsuki and Aomine-kun doesn’t attend Senshinkan,” said Tamaki, and everyone turned towards the usually silent girl. It isn’t really visible to anyone at present, but Tamaki is worried about their upcoming match, especially since it is obvious that she is in no state to play. “They attend Touou Academy!”

 

“What?”

 

The entire team was shocked. Riko was the only one who didn’t look surprised, and knowing their coach, Tamaki is sure that Riko must have gone and checked up on Satsuki and Aomine after the pink haired girl’s visit to them a couple of days earlier.

 

“I thought all the Generation of Miracles went to well-known schools!” Koganei protested, conveniently forgetting the fact that Seirin had in fact acquired a member of the Generation of Miracles as well, and they’re not exactly a well-known team.

 

“I thought for sure that he would have gone to a strong team like Midorima.” Izuki added.

 

“That’s unheard of.” Hyuuga frowned.

 

“Their history isn’t impressive, but they’ve been putting energy into their scouting efforts lately, recruiting promising athletes from all over the country.” Riko told the team. “In the last few years, they’ve rapidly gained power, and this year’s line up is comparable to Shutoku’s.”

 

“We might be in trouble with the match against Touou.” Tamaki said seriously, and everyone turned towards the teal haired girl. “Aomine-kun is dangerous. He is insanely strong. I can’t exactly describe to you his level of strength. It is something that you’ll understand only if you see it for yourself.”

 

Aoi whined by her side.

 

**XXXXXX**

“Daiki! What’s gotten into you?” His mother demanded, glaring at her son that is currently sprawled over the kitchen table. “You’re acting almost like an idiot for the past two days, though that is nothing new.” She mumbled the last part beneath her breath. “Had a fight with Tamaki-chan?”

 

Aomine’s mother had always been very fond of the teal haired girl ever since the first time when Satsuki, Aomine and Tamaki have first came over to Aomine’s house during their first year to help the tanned boy study for the mid-terms. Aomine and Tamaki have always been close ever since freshman year, and it didn’t help that they’ve been in the same class for all three years of middle school.

 

Aomine’s mother is unusually perceptive when it comes to her son, and could immediately tell that her son had the biggest crush on the teal haired girl, but was too much of a coward to tell said girl. And when Aomine and Tamaki have drifted apart during third year, Aomine’s mother had been unusually pushy then, wondering why Tamaki had stopped coming over so much, and even why is it that she had chosen to attend a different high school.

 

“I…did something stupid.” Aomine mumbled into the surface of the wooden table. He was practically beating himself up over it.

 

Why the hell did he kiss her? He felt like a total idiot! Perhaps the term ‘Ahomine’ isn’t all that far fetched after all. He had the biggest crush on her for three years in middle school, and had tried hard to repair their damaged friendship that year when Kise had finally told him where Tamaki is, and what did he do but go and kiss her? And Aomine knew very well that Tamaki hates getting touched by people.

 

It probably stems from that incident during their Teiko days when Haizaki had tried to have his way with Tamaki in the locker room. If it hadn’t been for the fact that Midorima had left his lucky item behind in the locker room that day, and hence, had returned to retrieve it, only god knows what will happen then. Aomine had nearly broken his hand punching Haizaki’s nose. And Akashi… That was the first time that he had ever seen the redhead captain so furious. He thought for sure that Akashi would stab Haizaki with his scissors. And then the incident during the Winter Cup finals with Hanamiya only made things worse. Since then, Tamaki doesn’t like people touching her, unless it’s someone close to her.

 

But seriously, of all the places in the world, he actually kissed her in a _public park,_ where anyone could see? What the hell was he thinking?

 

Tamaki had actually tried to contact him after that, but Aomine was afraid to know Tamaki’s reaction to his actions. He is surprised that Akashi hadn’t come after him armed with his scissors yet. He knows what that sadist is like when it comes to his cousin.

 

“You are always doing something stupid. That’s nothing new.” His mother said bluntly. Ouch. “I’m surprised that Tamaki-chan had enough patience to deal with you for three years. She must have the patience of an ox to deal with you for three entire years. And just _when_ are you going to confess to her?”

 

Aomine almost fell off the chair that he is sitting on at those words.

 

“E-E-E-E-EHHHHHHHH?”

 

His mother only looked annoyed. “Oh please, Daiki, it’s so _obvious_ that you like Tamaki-chan since middle school!” She scolded him. “I won’t ask what had happened, and why she didn’t attend Touou alongside you and Satsuki-chan. So I’ll ask again. _When_ are you going to tell her?”

 

“How about never?” Aomine asked, slumping back onto the table. “She probably hates me now.” He whined.

 

 

Upon feeling a scathing glare on his back, Aomine turned only to see his mother glaring at him, with flames almost burning in the background. “If I don’t get my daughter-in-law and grandchildren, Aomine Daiki, then YOU can stop calling me ‘Mom’!” She pointed a finger at Aomine.

 

“How?”

 

“For goodness sake, do I have to _teach_ you how to ask a girl out? Just what kind of son did I raise?” Aomine’s mother almost threw her arms up in frustration.

 

“A basketball player?”

 

“That’s not what I meant!”

 

Aomine was surprised when he suddenly found himself outside his house, with his mother throwing Aomine his black fur trimmed jacket, along with his wallet and phone. “Go to Tamaki-chan’s house right now and ask her out! Don’t come back until you do!”

 

SLAM!

 

**XXXXXX**

Aomine found himself staring at the door of Tamaki’s apartment thirty minutes later.

 

That day is a Sunday, and he knew that Tamaki generally spends Sundays at her home reading one of her many novels. His mind was currently running through various scenarios of how he should ask Tamaki out, and how she would react. And seriously, which sane girl would agree to go out with him in the first place? Back in Teiko, it is always Kise and Midorima that the girls always go for, sometimes even Akashi.

 

Aomine scratched the back of his head. Maybe he should just hang around the park or some café until nightfall and go home. His mother would never know…

 

The door swung opened just then, and any excuse that Aomine is thinking of to give his mother vanished immediately as he saw Tamaki standing at the doorway, with Aoi at her feet, tongue hanging out and tail wagging merrily when he saw Aomine.

 

“Exactly how long do you plan on standing at my door?” Tamaki asked, annoyed, not betraying anything in her eyes. Aomine blinked. She isn’t going to say anything about _that day?_ “What are you doing here?” Aomine mumbled something. “Pardon?”

 

“Wantgodatewithme?” Aomine garbled too fast for anyone to understand. But somehow, Tamaki could understand his garble of words, and she stared at him for a very long time without saying anything. To anyone, she would look the same as before, but Aomine had known her for a long time, and could detect the tell-tale signs of a blush rising on her face.

 

“Give me a moment.” Tamaki muttered before disappearing back into her house again.

 

Aomine stared down at Aoi who is currently sitting at his feet, staring up at him with those blue eyes so much like Tamaki’s, his tongue hanging out of his mouth, and tail wagging happily.

 

“Aoi, what do you think I should do?” Aomine almost whined to the little puppy.

 

Aoi cocked his head to one side.

 

**XXXXXX**

_‘He’s looking at me funny again.’_ Tamaki thought, irritated, glancing at Aomine who seems to be rather determined to _not_ look at her. Aoi was currently walking at her feet, since Tamaki doesn’t want to leave the little puppy alone at home, and he could use some sun as well.

 

Tamaki is currently wearing a light blue shirt with a white hoodie over it, and black shorts, with black strap sandals on her feet. A green sling bag was also slung over her chest.

 

Somehow or other, the two have ended up at the aquarium – a place that Tamaki had meant to visit for some time now ever since it had opened during her second year of middle school, but could never find the time or the chance to do so. As it was a Sunday, the place was crowded with families with small children, and even the occasional couple.

 

Tamaki sighed inwardly as she caught a quick movement out of the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to turn around. _‘And just how much longer do they want to continue following us?’_ she thought, irritated.

 

* * *

“Aquarium?” Akashi frowned, hiding behind a large figurine of a dolphin riding on waves – the aquarium’s mascot. “You’d think that this is some sort of field trip.” He grumbled.

 

“Well, Dai-chan isn’t much of a romanticist.” Satsuki giggled.

 

“T-Tamacchiiiiiii!” Kise wailed, tears falling like twin waterfalls down his cheeks as he gazed at the backs of the two whom they are currently shadowing.

 

“I come out with you on a Sunday morning to do something like this?” Midorima grumbled. Murasakibara ignored the mayhem that is his former teammates, and continued munching on his potato chips. “I’m sure that Tamaki probably already knew that we’re following her, Akashi. She wouldn’t be happy.” He tried to warn his former captain, but was ignored.

 

Midorima almost groaned as he followed his former teammates as they followed the two even deeper into the aquarium park. It might be termed as an ‘aquarium’, but it’s really more like a park or a zoo with all kinds of marine life.

 

Why is he doing this again? Midorima wondered to himself even as he tried hard to ignore the weird looks that the passersby were giving them.

 

They aren’t exactly inconspicuous either.

 

**XXXXXX**

Aomine and Tamaki walked down the belt, looking overhead them and even around them at the school of fishes swimming about in the water, with the entire place being reflected in various shades of blue because of the water.

 

“It’s so pretty…” Tamaki smiled as a school of colourful clown fish swam past them. Aoi who was currently riding in the hood of her hoodie to prevent getting lost in the aquarium barked happily in agreement. “And is that a puffer fish?”

 

Aomine looked at the large white ball of a fish that Tamaki had pointed out. “Looks like some kind of ball to me,” he commented. He then grinned. “Think that we could use it to play underwater basketball?” He joked.

 

Tamaki laughed, and Aomine turned to her in surprise. It had been awhile since he had heard Tamaki laugh. The last time had been before her parents’ deaths. And after Hanamiya’s attack on her, it is almost a task in itself to so much as make Tamaki _smile._ Her laughter sounded almost like bell chimes to the tanned teen.

 

It is soothing to him.

 

Aomine smiled.

 

“What?” Tamaki asked with a small smile.

 

Aomine shook his head. “Nothing,” he mumbled. “Come on, let’s go further in.” He wrapped one arm around Tamaki’s shoulders, drawing her closer to him. Aomine felt Tamaki stiffened slightly beneath his touch, but she didn’t draw away, and he considered it a good thing.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the Generation of Miracles and Satsuki were all hiding behind a pillar decorated with little fishes and bubbles, pretending to be tourists of some sort, hiding their faces behind guidebooks. Kise actually had a pair of sunglasses on his face, making him look more like a model than he already is, and Satsuki actually had a straw hat atop her pink locks. But still, they stood out like a sore thumb, especially with Murasakibara’s height, and the fact that he is munching continuously on a packet of potato chips like nobody’s business.

 

“Hey, that is too close!” Kise wailed in dismay, seeing Aomine’s arm around Tamaki’s shoulders.

 

Akashi added a few more things mentally to his list of ‘What Should Be Talked About With Aomine’ list. He made a mental note to bring his scissors along with him the next time he had a ‘talk’ with the ace from his previous team.

 

**XXXXXX**

“Dolphins, huh?” Aomine mused as they neared the dolphin pool where several dolphin handlers were overseeing the friendly creatures, even allowing the children to pet them. “Why are they so popular anyway?”

 

“They’re pretty friendly.” Tamaki told him. She was about to elaborate more on this issue when a man shoved into her accidentally, not actually seeing her behind him. Taken by surprise, Tamaki lost balance and would have taken a swan dive to the ground if Aomine hadn’t caught her in his arms.

 

“Careful!” Aomine cautioned, holding onto Tamaki so that she wouldn’t fall. “Are you all right?”

 

* * *

 

“Smooth, Dai-chan, _real_ smooth.” Satsuki muttered to herself, though she is doing inner whoops and jumps at this action of her childhood friend.

 

“Lucky that he caught her when he did.” Akashi muttered, mentally adding that unknown man to his list of ‘To Kill’, with Hanamiya Makoto and Haizaki Shogo being one of the names on that list. “Tama doesn’t need another injury on top of everything.”

 

**XXXXXX**

“I’m a little hungry.” Aomine said at last at noon. “Is there a restaurant somewhere?”

 

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, I’m a little hungry too.” Tamaki admitted as the crowd around them thinned out, and a sign with an arrow pointing towards the left read ‘Restaurant. This Way’.

 

**XXXXXX**

The restaurant that they’ve gone to is more of a fast food outlet, with the fish tanks of the aquarium everywhere around them, allowing the patrons to watch the schools of colourful fishes swimming around them whilst having their meal.

 

Tamaki and Aomine both have somehow found a seat next to a pillar where a fish tank was just next to it. The two teens then both ordered the same thing – fish cutlet, with a vanilla milkshake for Tamaki, and a deluxe Coke for Aomine.

 

The rest of the Generation of Miracles gathered at a table in a corner where they could spy on them, hiding themselves behind menus, with Kise actually holding his upside down. But no one cared since they weren’t really interested in the food items in the first place.

 

“So why ask me out suddenly?” Tamaki asked Aomine as they ate their lunch. “After ignoring me for nearly three days, no less.”

 

Aomine winced. Clearly, Tamaki isn’t happy at being ignored by Aomine for three straight days. He is lucky that Tamaki hadn’t told her best friend what he had done. Satsuki can be scary if she thought that Aomine is bullying the teal haired girl. She had almost screeched his ear off back in third year when Tamaki had resigned from the basketball club. The teal haired girl had never said anything back then, but everyone knew that her leaving had something to do with Aomine.

 

“Sorry.” Aomine mumbled. He looked at Tamaki’s clear blue eyes and steeled himself. “I—”

 

A silver object flew in between Tamaki and Aomine just then like a bullet, narrowly missing Aomine by a mere inch. A silver cutlery knife got imbedded into the wall next to them, trembling slightly. Aomine stared at it in fear.

 

A trickle of blood actually flowed from the shallow cut on his cheek.

* * *

Akashi scowled, his hand outstretched. “Che. I missed.”

 

Kise sweat dropped. “Akashi-cchi…” he whined.

 

**XXXXXX**

“There seems to be a fireworks show at the square in about an hour.” Tamaki remarked as she inspected the program list that she had in her hand.

 

It is getting late by then, and the stars were slowly coming out.

 

They’ve gone to the penguins’ enclosure after having their lunch where Aoi was very interested in the black and white creatures, and kept barking nonstop. The penguins have also warbled back at Aoi, acting almost like Aoi is some long lost brother of theirs or something. They’ve even visited the sharks’ enclosure, much to Aomine’s horror, where Tamaki had actually touched the great white shark. Sure, it’s still a baby, but still…

 

Scenes from the movie Jaws actually kept flashing in Aomine’s mind when he witnessed Tamaki touching the fin of the baby shark, and he had nearly dragged Tamaki away from the sharks’ enclosure.

 

By the time that they’ve visited nearly every single kind of marine life in the aquarium, it was near dusk. But Aomine can’t deny that he hadn’t felt this carefree in awhile. He simply can’t remember the last time when he had smiled or even laughed.

 

“Shall we go then?” Aomine asked Tamaki, and she smiled and nodded.

 

**XXXXXX**

The square is really just a large space mainly used for performances.

 

Several of the seats were already occupied, mainly by couples, but somehow, Aomine could manage to find a seat for them near the back that will give them the best view once the fireworks start. Aoi seems to have fallen asleep in Tamaki’s hood, tired out from the events of the day.

 

Tamaki sneezed, and Aomine glanced at her. “Cold?” he asked with concern.

 

“A little.” Tamaki admitted. She was then taken aback by surprise when Aomine wrapped one arm around her shoulders and drew her close to him.

 

“Better?” Aomine asked, and Tamaki nodded, leaning against the dark blue haired teen. They’ve often done that during their Teiko days until several students have mistakenly assumed that they were dating.

 

“I used to have weird dreams once.” Tamaki said suddenly, and pretty out of the blue, as is usual for her. Aomine raised an eyebrow. “I kept dreaming of the past. And then of darkness. There is always a single spot of light in that darkness. And Aomine-kun was standing in that light. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t catch up with you. And then…Aomine-kun disappeared.”

 

The fireworks started just then, lighting the darkened skies up, looking almost like flowers in the sky.

 

“Back then…” Tamaki looked at Aomine. “Why did you suddenly kiss me?” She had a light flush on her face.

 

Aomine winced. He knew that this question is coming. “Because I like you,” he mumbled. “I had ever since middle school.” He looked at Tamaki. “But then…” He trailed off.

 

“It wasn’t your fault, if that’s what you’re asking,” said Tamaki, reading Aomine’s mind as usual. “It is true that I left partly because of what had happened during the last championship game. But like what I’d told you, it wasn’t only because of you. And you’re an idiot for worrying about Kagami-kun.” She told him bluntly. “He’s just a friend to me. Almost like a brother.”

 

Tamaki was surprised when Aomine suddenly enveloped her in a hug, burying his face into her neck, his hair tickling her cheek. “Aomine-kun?” she murmured.

 

“I had been your first ‘light’,” he muttered into her neck. “I can’t change the fact that we are in different schools now, and that something did happen between us before. But it’s all right. Just look at me from now on. I’ll shine brighter for you than anyone else. I’ll always be your light.”

 

Tamaki’s hands shook slightly before hugging Aomine back, and she rested her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. He smelled of citrus. A nice smell, and one that suited him. “Even if we are in opposing teams, and even if we are opponents on the court?”

 

Aomine nodded. “Yeah.”

 

**XXXXXX**

Aomine walked Tamaki back home after they’ve left the aquarium, both their hands intertwined with each other. Thus, he was surprised when he spotted a familiar head of red hair, with the owner of it sitting atop the steps of Tamaki’s apartment, apparently waiting for them both.

 

“Sei?” Tamaki sounded surprised to see her cousin. “Shouldn’t you be back in Kyoto by now?”

 

The next day is Monday after all. All of them have school.

 

Akashi let out a huff as he stood up, glancing at Aomine. “I want a word with Daiki,” he told his cousin. Tamaki frowned at him. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt him, Tama. I just want a word with him. Man to man.”

 

“Your idea of ‘talking’ usually involves some scissors.” Tamaki sighed tiredly. “But I’ll trust you just this once. I’ll head on inside. I’m putting Aoi in his basket. He’s tired out.”

 

Akashi then stepped aside to allow his cousin to enter her own apartment. The moment that the door closed behind her, the redhead then stepped up to Aomine. Akashi might be nearly a head and a half shorter than Aomine, but somehow, he seemed awfully menacing and tall at that moment.

 

“I’ve given you this talk before when you first asked for my permission to date my cousin,” said Akashi, looking at Aomine straight in the eyes. “But I’m telling you this now. If you hurt her like you did back in third year, no force alive would keep you safe from my wrath.” He warned a very pale Aomine. “If you thought that what I did to Haizaki in second year is harsh, then you’ll have to find another definition for that word once I’m through with you if you ever hurt Tama. She’s been through enough. Tama doesn’t need her heart broken atop of everything. If you’re just looking for a fling, Daiki, then I suggest you look elsewhere.”

 

“I really like Tamaki.” Aomine told his former captain. “I love her. I won’t ever hurt her, I swear it. I’ll rather cut my own arm off before I do that.”

 

There was silence between the two for several moments before Akashi sighed. “Very well. I might be Tama’s cousin, but like back in Teiko, I can’t make her change her mind. I respect her decision. But like I said, don’t hurt her again, Daiki. If you do, I’ll suggest that you run as far as you can. Because I won’t be the only one hunting you down.” He huffed before glancing at his watch. “I should get going, otherwise, I’ll probably miss the last train to Kyoto.” He clapped Aomine on the shoulder, almost causing the taller male to fall over his feet. For someone so small (he’ll never say that to Akashi’s face, he values his life too much, thank you very much!), he sure had some strength! “Take care of her, Daiki.”

 

Aomine nodded dumbly even as he watched his former captain walked down the street, walking towards the direction of the train station. He bowed into the direction where Akashi had just walked into. Aomine then scratched the back of his head with a sigh before turning and walking towards Tamaki’s door. Before he could even knock on it, the door swung opened.

 

“Has Sei left?” Tamaki asked even as she invited Aomine in wordlessly.

 

“Yeah. He said something about catching the last train to Kyoto.” Aomine mumbled as he removed his shoes. “Aoi asleep?” He asked, changing the subject quickly. He soon spotted the adorable little husky fast asleep in his own little basket near Tamaki’s bed.

 

Aomine had gone shopping with Tamaki the day after she’d gotten Aoi, buying all the necessary supplies needed for a dog, and had even gone with her to the vet to give the puppy the necessary shots.

 

“He’s tired.” Tamaki smiled, patting the puppy on the head, and one of his ears twitched in his sleep. She turned to face Aomine. “Could you lean down a little?” She asked suddenly.

 

“Hmm? Like this?” Aomine leaned down. And before he even knew what is going on, he felt a pair of slender arms around his neck, and a pair of warm moist lips on his own. Aomine’s eyes widened when he realised that Tamaki was kissing him.

 

“For thanks.” Tamaki murmured into his ear before Aomine initiated the kiss this time around.

 

The dark blue haired teen ran his fingers through Tamaki’s hair and pulled her down with him until they somehow ended up on the floor, with Aomine above the teal haired girl, pinning her down with his weight even as they made out on the floor of Tamaki’s apartment. Finally, the two teens broke apart for air.

 

“Earlier…” said Tamaki, not looking particularly disturbed that Aomine had her pinned beneath him. “You said you liked me. Is it ‘like’ like…? Or is it something else?” She searched his eyes for an answer.

 

Aomine sealed her lips with his before drawing back once more, clasping their hands together. “For now, it’s ‘love’,” he told her. He kissed her nose, before covering her lips with his own once more. “What about you?”

 

“…Aomine-kun…” Tamaki muttered even as Aomine buried his nose into her neck.

 

“Call my name.” He told her.

 

“Name…?”

 

“Yeah. My name.” Aomine peeled himself off Tamaki, staring down at her. “Call my name.”

 

“…Daiki…”

 

“Yes. Call my name.” Aomine said, leaning down and kissing her again. “I love you, Tamaki.”

 

**XXXXXX**

The night before the first match of the championship league had Tamaki feeling very fidgety.

 

The training that night had been brutal for the rest of her team, especially for Kagami whose legs have already healed a few days ago, and was doing some extra training to make up for all the days that he had lost. Riko had seemingly turned into Satan that day, judging by the number of drills and runs that she had the boys doing.

 

They could barely manage to drag themselves the extra mile home the moment that Riko had dismissed them from training.

 

And if truth be told, Tamaki is concerned about the match with Touou the next day.

 

She knew how dangerous that Aomine could be on the court. She had been his partner once after all. It had been a week since they’ve gone official, though there is some unspoken agreement between the both of them that they do not tell their teams about their relationship, especially with the upcoming Touou versus Seirin match.

 

Touou is already strong enough without Aomine. Add Aomine into the equation, and you’ll have one dangerous team. And she is currently in no condition to help her team with her wrist injury! Tamaki had a strong feeling that there is a remarkably high chance that Seirin might lose. And quite badly too, if the feelings that Aomine had towards her chosen team is of any indication. Her boyfriend especially had taken a particular dislike towards her current redhead partner from the first moment when he had actually laid eyes on said redhead.

 

Tamaki glanced at the two framed photos sitting on the bedside table. One was that of Seirin’s team, whilst the other was of the Generation of Miracles with Satsuki in the photo as well. There was a low whine just then, and Aoi crawled towards Tamaki on her bed. The teal haired girl smiled as she lifted the puppy to her eye level.

 

“Will it be all right tomorrow?” she asked Aoi who let out a soft bark.

 

Tamaki still remembered the conversation that she had with Kagami a couple of days ago.

 

_“I played Aomine.” Kagami told Tamaki at lunchtime, with both of them currently on the rooftop of the school. “He said that he used to be your ‘light’.” He sounded uneasy, and Tamaki is sure that Aomine had probably said something else to Kagami. The redhead is like an open book; she can easily tell what he’s thinking just by his face alone. “It sounded to me like you both weren’t just ordinary teammates. What happened between you both in middle school?”_

_Tamaki was silent for a long time. “It’s not just me. Kise-kun. Midorima-kun. And even…Aomine-kun. All of them. None of the Generation of Miracles started off as extraordinary players.” She said at last. “However, it is Aomine-kun who is the first among us to bloom sooner and more suddenly. He grew strong. In fact, you can even say that he grew **too** strong. From the first time when I first met him, he had always loved basketball. You can even say that he loves that sport more than anything else in the world, and will train and practice harder than anyone on the team back then. Because he loved that sport so much, he grew strong. That was during second year. And that was when the legend of the Generation of Miracles began circulating. We debuted during our first year. But it is during our second year when our name truly became legends.”_

_“He was the first among…”_

_Tamaki nodded. “He was the first one. The others followed after that. But when players of the opposing team started losing their spirit and willpower after seeing the overwhelming strength and differences in power, Aomine-kun grew disheartened. What he wanted is a rival that could stand on par with him. But no matter how hard he had searched, he had never found one. Probably, it’s around that time when he started developing a dislike for basketball, even finding it boring. I told him at that time that he will one day find a rival to match his strength against.” Tamaki felt guilty at this point of time. Part of the reason why she’d chosen Kagami as her new ‘light’ is to fulfil that promise to Aomine that she’d made back in second year. “We swept the tournament that year mainly because of Aomine-kun’s strength. And then the other four started to change too. Because of a certain event at the National tournament during our third year, I quit the Teiko basketball team.”_

_Kagami was silent for a long time. “Was Aomine who you were referring to the first time when you told me about your former teammates?” he asked, and Tamaki nodded. “Why are all your former teammates like that?” He complained, and Tamaki blinked at him in confusion. “Thinking that everyone is below them, or even that basketball is boring because you’re too strong? The Generation of Miracles is full of those guys! It’s so funny I could burst a spleen.”_

_“You mean a gut.” Tamaki corrected him._

_“I’ll beat him and wake him up.” Kagami vowed. “You can’t help me this time around, but I’ll fight for your share too.” He grinned a feral grin._

_Tamaki smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”_

 

“Tomorrow is the championship league.” Tamaki muttered, placing Aoi on her bed, and the puppy crawled into her lap, seeking warmth. “I got a bad feeling about it.” She grasped her cellphone, scrolling down the contacts’ list until she reached Aomine’s name, her thumb hovering above the dial button. After a long while, she then let the phone drop onto her bed, and threw one arm over her eyes. _‘I…just wanted to hear his voice. Tomorrow… What is going to happen at the match?’_


	14. Believe in Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match against Touou had begun--a match where Seirin would be facing the Generation of Miracles' ace WITHOUT Tamaki.

_“Her role may be different, but her attitude towards basketball is no different from an athlete’s.” - Midorima Shintaro_

 

**XXXXXX**

 

Tamaki glanced at the calendar sitting on her beside table. There were several red crosses over the dates, with a red circle around that day’s date, with ‘Championship League’ written beneath it in red.

 

The teal haired girl glanced at the bandage around her right wrist before looking down at Aoi who is slurping up water in his bowl happily. The adorable little puppy looked up at her, his tail wagging, and he made a noise of contentment as Tamaki patted him on the head.

 

The championship league game of Seirin versus Touou that day starts at 5PM after lessons were out for the day, and Tamaki can’t help but feel nervous about the upcoming match. She had a real bad feeling about it. It isn’t just the fact that Aomine is playing in the match that had her concerned. It is also the fact that Touou had Satsuki’s support.

 

Tamaki hadn’t forgotten just how fearsome that Satsuki could be during a match. The pink haired girl is not a normal manager, and she had been the training manager for the Generation of Miracles during their time in middle school after all. Like with the players themselves, Momoi Satsuki is not a normal manager either.

 

“What do you think will happen today, Aoi?” Tamaki asked her puppy, and Aoi barked at her.

 

**XXXXXX**

“Huh? Tamaki isn’t here?” Hyuuga asked in confusion as the entire Seirin team were all gathered in their clubroom after school had let out for the day. It had been decided that the entire Seirin team would go together to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium where the championship league game will be held.

 

“No, she texted me this morning, saying that she has to go to the hospital for some checkup.” Riko explained, holding up her red cellphone. “She said that she’ll meet us at the gymnasium.” The brunette coach then frowned. “Well, even if the checkup goes well, it isn’t like I will allow her to play in today’s match anyway.” She said darkly, and the rest of the team exchanged looks. “I would rather we lose the match then put Tamaki-chan in a match when her wrist isn’t even fully healed, and risk it getting worse.” Riko almost shivered at the memory of Midorima’s death glare at the end of the Shutoku versus Seirin match. _‘And not to mention that Midorima Shintaro would skin us alive if I allow Tamaki-chan to play!’_

 

Riko had very strict policies about putting an injured player in a match, most probably because of that incident from last year’s Inter High tournament. Her heart had nearly stopped when she had realised what had happened to the teal haired girl when she had used that last move during the Seirin versus Shutoku match.

 

“But still, without Tamaki, won’t the match be tough?” Koganei voiced out the same thing that is currently on everyone’s minds. No one can deny the fact that they’ve only managed to make it this far in the Inter High tournament because of Tamaki.

 

“Then we just have to try our best, won’t we?” Riko smiled confidently. “All right, let’s go!”

 

**XXXXXX**

The sun was setting, with it painting the skies a beautiful orange-red as the time for the match of Seirin versus Touou dawned closer, with hordes of spectators heading towards the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium to watch the match. And amongst them were the regulars of Shutoku, minus a certain green haired shooter, who were all interested to see how Seirin would fare against Touou Academy.

 

Takao was grinning like a loon as he looked around him at the turnout of spectators for the Inter High championship league game. The black haired teen was currently walking with the rest of the regulars of his basketball team, with all of them dressed in their school uniforms, as they’ve just came straight from school.

 

“A lot more people turn out for the championship league than they did for our match.” Takao commented.

 

“Huh? Where’s Midorima?” Miyaji asked the black haired freshman, with Takao being the one that the Shutoku regulars always go to if they wish to know of Midorima’s whereabouts.

 

Takao didn’t answer. He simply pulled out his cellphone and showed his senior the message that he had received from Midorima when he had texted him about the match in class that day. The green haired shooter had merely texted an ‘I do not want to’, in response to Takao’s message.

 

Miyaji chuckled darkly, a tick almost forming on his head. “Kimura, pineapple!” he called to his best friend who is currently behind him, recalling Kimura’s offer to loan him a pineapple during their match against Seirin, and how the center had suggested throwing a pineapple at Midorima instead.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a real green one.” Kimura responded.

 

The four Shutoku regulars soon approached the board where a list of the matches that day was pinned up. There would be a total of two matches that day. With one being Seirin versus Touou Academy, and the other being Meisei versus Senshinkan.

 

And this year had been the first time in years that two of the three kings of Tokyo had lost before the championship league. And given the fact that this year had been the year that the Generation of Miracles have headed to high school, it is not surprising. In fact, the reason why so many schools have resorted to recruiting formidable players from aboard is mainly because of them. _Every_ single high school basketball team in Japan is dreading the day when they’ll get to face one of them in a match. They are only thanking their stars that they do not get to face them as a _team._

 

“The Meisei versus Senshinkan game should go to Senshinkan.” Otsubo concluded. The Shutoku captain was well aware of Senshinkan’s ability. While unlike Shutoku who had recruited a member of the Generation of Miracles for their team that year, Senshinkan is no pushover either. They didn’t get their title as one of the three kings of Tokyo for nothing. “The game that will shake the championship league is Seirin versus Touou Academy.”

 

“But Touou’s ace is that guy from the Generation of Miracles, right?” Miyaji frowned, recalling what little that Midorima had mentioned in passing once during a training session two days ago. Apparently, Midorima isn’t too fond of that Aomine guy. Though come to think of it, is there _anyone_ in his old team that he _doesn’t_ dislike or get along with? “And that Kuroko girl can’t play in today’s match, right? Will Seirin be all right?” He wondered.

 

All of Shutoku felt a tad bit guilty when Midorima had returned the day after their match with Seirin, his face as black as thunder. Later on, the team had heard from Takao that the teal haired girl that had contributed greatly to Seirin’s victory against them had injured her right hand with that last move that she had performed, and will be out of commission for at least a month. She had been lucky that she didn’t break her wrist.

 

“Ah. Shutoku.” A soft voice said from behind them just then, and the four Shutoku regulars nearly jumped about a foot in the air. They then turned around only to see the girl whom they have been talking about, with a scowling redhead just a few inches taller than her standing next to her. “What are you doing here?”

 

Much to Shutoku’s surprise, Kuroko Tamaki wasn’t dressed in her school uniform or her team jersey. Instead, she is dressed in a light blue shirt with a white hoodie over it, and black shorts with light blue and white basketball shoes. Her redhead companion is dressed in a white tee that had black edgings around it, with a light green and black jacket worn over it. He is also wearing black shorts with a plain black choker around his neck, and black and dark blue basketball shoes. Though the only thing that stands out from the redhead is his heterochromia eyes of red and gold.

 

“Well, we came to watch the match.” Takao laughed nervously, being the first one to regain his composure. Damn, even with his Hawk Eye, he couldn’t even see the two of them behind him? “What about you? Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be playing today.” Tamaki told him. “I’ll see you around then.”

 

The redhead nodded silently before the both of them then disappeared somewhere within the sea of people.

 

The four Shutoku regulars were silent for several moments before Kimura broke the silence. “Well, that was interesting,” he commented.

 

**XXXXXX**

“Tamaki!”

 

Seirin was surprised to find the teal haired girl already at their team bench when they’ve emerged from the locker rooms, along with Touou Academy, with both teams getting ready for the next match. Much to Kagami’s surprise however, Tamaki was dressed in street clothes instead of her team jersey.

 

“Where’s your team jersey?” The redhead asked the teal haired girl even as he placed his bag down on the bench. The three other freshmen were currently preparing the tapings and energy drinks on the bench behind them.

 

“Well, the coach specifically told me not to wear it today.” Tamaki told her partner, glancing at Riko.

 

The teal haired girl knew why as well. If Tamaki came in her team jersey today, and if things go bad for Seirin during their match, neither Riko nor Tamaki would be able to resist the urge to put the teal haired girl on the court. And if things go wrong for Tamaki on the court, well…

 

“How did the checkup go?” Riko asked, turning towards the teal haired girl, and the team listened in with interest. Without a word, Tamaki raised her right wrist to their eye level, pulling back the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal the thick bandage still bound around it. “Still not healed, huh?” Riko sighed.

 

Kagami muttered something before turning towards Touou’s bench where their team players were all currently warming up to prepare for their match. The redhead frowned as he didn’t see a certain tanned dark blue haired player in their midst.

 

“Excuse me?” Kagami approached a blonde Touou second year. “Where’s Aomine?” He asked curiously.

 

The blonde player, Wakamatsu Kosuke scowled at the mere mention of that name. “That self centered bastard is running late,” he grunted.

 

The second year and Aomine have never gotten off on the right footing from the very first moment when Aomine had stepped foot into Touou’s gym. The fact that he missed practice continuously set aside, Wakamatsu had never liked the fact that Aomine is always stealing Sakurai’s lunch, and terrorizing the timid and jumpy boy.

 

Momoi had nearly worked herself up in a panic earlier in their locker room when Imayoshi had told her that he couldn’t contact Aomine at all, and the pink haired girl had promptly telephoned her childhood friend. Satsuki was ready to throw something at Aomine when the blue haired boy had told her that he had fallen asleep on their school’s roof.

 

“Sorry.” Imayoshi apologized, the eternal smile never falling from his face. “We’re actually in a bind without him too. He said he’d show up around the second half. I guess you could call us the opening act. Go easy on us.” The Touou captain told the Seirin team with a dark grin.

 

**XXXXXX**

“All right, Tamaki-chan won’t be able to play in today’s match, thus, we have to play three times as hard than we usually do.” Riko told her team who were all gathered around her for a last minute strategic meeting. “Today’s match is against Touou Academy!”

 

“Kagami, you’ve already played against Aomine once, right?” Izuki asked the redhead. “Your motivation hasn’t dropped, has it?” He asked sharply.

 

“No way.” Kagami scoffed. “If anything, I’m pissed!” He growled, looking over his shoulder at the Touou team. “If these guys are the opening act, I’ll pull so far ahead that they can’t catch up and make their star the world’s biggest idiot!”

 

“I think it’s for the best too.” Tamaki told her team, and they turned towards the teal haired girl with surprise. Tamaki is currently seated on the bench, with Riko handing her the clipboard, telling her to keep note of the match and the fouls committed. “Dai—Aomine-kun is dangerous. Whatever that you have glimpsed of his skill isn’t even half of what he is capable of.” She told Kagami, much to his shock. “We should score as much as possible while we have the chance. Once Aomine-kun gets here…” She trailed off slowly, her eyes darkening considerably. “You’ll then realise the true meaning of strength, and what it means to face the Generation of Miracles.”

 

**XXXXXX**

The game started off with Touou being in possession of the ball, and much to Seirin’s shock, all their players were insanely fast, with both teams being on full offense right from the start. Unlike all their previous opponents, Touou isn’t underestimating them in the least.

 

Hyuuga growled as Number 9 managed to shoot a three pointer almost immediately, and he glanced at Touou’s captain who isn’t standing too far away from him. “Calling yourselves the opening act was evil,” he told Imayoshi.

 

“What? I wasn’t lying.” Imayoshi said playfully. Hyuuga was suddenly reminded of a certain annoying brunette in Seirin that always had the tendency to rub him up the wrong way ever since their first meeting. Like with _that guy,_ Imayoshi might have the _angel’s face,_ but the _devil’s heart._ “Like what that little miss in your team had said earlier, you’ll know once Aomine gets here.” He smirked deviously. “We’re cute little kids compared to him. I told you, we’re just the opening act.”

 

Over on the bench, Tamaki was worried, though she didn’t look it. _‘So it begins,’_ she mused. _‘This match… What will happen in this match?’_

 

**XXXXXX**

It is now four minutes in the first quarter, and Touou is currently in the lead with 8 points to Seirin’s 4.

 

Wakamatsu leapt up to grab the rebound, dodging Mitobe, and the blonde then launched a long pass across the court towards Imayoshi who caught it easily. Much to Izuki’s dismay, he wasn’t able to stop the Touou captain from scoring.

 

 _‘Damn… As expected, it really is tough without Tamaki’s support.’_ Seirin’s point guard thought to himself, panting heavily. _‘But no matter what, we have to win! Tamaki can’t play in this match, and we can’t let her play, no matter what, thus, we have to pick up the pace!’_

 

During tough matches like during their matches against Shutoku and Seiho, Seirin had always relied on Tamaki’s support. Not having her in a match when they’re up against a tough opponent made the team realise just how much that they have relied on the teal haired girl and her passes.

 

Imayoshi grinned at Izuki. “When you heard Aomine would be late, I bet you thought you should score as many points as you can.” He grinned at Izuki’s disgruntled expression. “Sorry, I guess I misspoke.” Izuki narrowed his eyes. “Like I’ve said, we’re only an opening act compared to Aomine. We’re probably stronger than you.” He grinned darkly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

**XXXXXX**

“Not good.” Tamaki muttered to herself, watching the match going on in front of her.

 

Next to her, Riko nodded, agreeing with the teal haired girl. _‘They’re strong! I didn’t think that they’d be **this**_ _strong. If they’re this good without Aomine-kun, we’re screwed.’_ “This is bad.” Riko muttered.

 

“And not to mention that Touou is the first offense team that we’re up against.” Tamaki told the coach, much to the three freshmen’s surprise. “They rarely, if never defend. That’s why all their matches thus far are always 100 point games.” She told them. _‘Well, a large part has to do with Daiki.’_ Tamaki thought. Even back in Teiko, Aomine could always manage to score at least eighty points all by himself.

 

“Yes, they’re the opposite of Seiho.” Riko admitted wryly. “An offensive team.”

 

“But something is weird with their play style.” Tamaki pointed out, and everyone looked at her curiously. “It’s something that I’ve noticed right from the start, but their plays and everything… Their offense and defense is all one-on-one. You get the ball yourself and score yourself. They keep coming with individual skill.” Tamaki frowned.

 

Touou is rather like a much watered down version of Teiko.

 

**XXXXXX**

“I see,” said a very annoyed Izuki who is currently marking Imayoshi. “I expected some of this, but that’s your style.”  _‘This is almost like a one man basketball, damn it!’_ He growled.

 

“That’s right. Our team gathered athletes from across the country. The more skilled a player is, the stronger his sense of self. We’re been trying all sorts of things in the last few years though.” Imayoshi remarked. “More than holding hands and playing nice, this way works best. We’re both offensive teams. This game should be interesting.”

 

Izuki grabbed the ball as it was passed to him, and Imayoshi immediately moved to block Izuki’s path. “I don’t know how interesting it will be. I’m not even sure we’re the same type.” Izuki told Imayoshi, not liking how Imayoshi had clumped both their teams together in the same light. He would rather not be compared with a team that cares little for their teammates, thank you very much! “Our style is full team play.”

 

Izuki finally managed to break free from Imayoshi, and took down the court with the ball, with Kagami immediately forming a screen to guard the Touou captain, much to his shock.

 

Touou soon realised what Izuki had meant by stating that Seirin’s style is a ‘full team play’ when the Seirin players made use of their positions on the court, and performed a kind of coordination play only seen in seasoned basketball teams.

 

“Forget one-on-ones.” Hyuuga growled as he gained possession of the ball and made a three point shot, much to Sakurai’s dismay. “I don’t plan on losing this game. Tell your captain, you apologetic mushroom.” He growled at Sakurai who looked taken aback at Hyuuga’s dark look, with the Seirin captain currently being in clutch mode.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” The timid boy apologized. _‘I didn’t even say anything! And what is an apologetic mushroom?’_ He wondered in bewilderment.

**XXXXXX**

Kise walked into the gymnasium, rather put off that Kasamatsu had refused to come with him to the match that day. The cheers of the spectators greeted the blonde the moment that he had entered the gym, and he sighed, realising that the match had already begun.

 

“I’m late again. And they’re losing again.” Kise sighed. The blonde then blinked as he saw a tall green haired teen standing not too far away from him, wearing sunglasses of all things _indoors,_ as if trying _not_ to be conspicuous. “Midorimacchi?”

 

Midorima was taken aback as he noticed his ex-teammate standing near him, and the small jack in the box thingy in his left hand sprang opened, revealing a cheerful yellow ball that bounced to and fro whilst on a spring. “Kise?” he spluttered, dismayed to realise that Kise had recognised him immediately, even with his sunglasses on. “How did you know it was me?”

 

“What are you, stupid?” Kise deadpanned. “Those sunglasses are embarrassing. Please take them off. Besides, what’s with the box?”

 

“It’s today’s lucky item, of course.”

 

A very long awkward silence followed this answer. As always, Kise had never understood how Midorima’s mind works. And for the sake of preserving whatever brain cells that he still had, he would rather not know. “Is that it?” Kise walked towards Midorima. “You told everyone you didn’t want to see the game, but you came anyway?”

 

“Don’t say that! I just happened to be in the area!” Midorima retorted defensively.

 

“Your house isn’t anywhere near here.” Kise pointed out. “But it seems like we’re not the only ones interested in this match.” The blonde jerked his chin towards a corner where a certain redhead was standing. “So? How’s the game?”

 

“Nothing special.” Midorima sighed, replacing his sunglasses with his own glasses. “This is ridiculous. Aomine doesn’t seem to be here, but they can barely keep up.” He glanced at Tamaki who is on the bench. “Well, Tamaki isn’t playing, so I’m not surprised.” He commented.

 

“Aominecchi’s not here?” Kise asked, surprised. “Well, they’ve just scored. They’re just getting started.”

 

Midorima gave Kise a weird look. Has he forgotten just who else Touou had, besides from Aomine? “Have you forgotten, Kise?” he asked. “Touou has Momoi as well.” He glanced at the pink haired girl down on Touou’s bench. “She is not just a manager. During middle school, she helped us out many times. In other words, if she’s your opponent, she becomes exceptionally hard to deal with.”

 

“I see. Momocchi, huh?” Kise mused. “Come to think of it, she’s known Aominecchi since they were little, hasn’t she?” He asked, remembering something that Aomine had said once during their Teiko days. “And wasn’t she and Tamacchi particularly close? They’re best friends, aren’t they? What if she can’t play seriously against her school?”

 

“Well, even if that’s the case, it’s all the more then.” Midorima said, glancing at the two girls on their individual team benches. “Even if Tamaki isn’t playing today, she would never go easy on her school. Momoi’s role may be different, but her attitude towards basketball is no different from an athlete’s. She would never intentionally lose a basketball game. Besides, I’m sure that Tamaki wouldn’t want Momoi to do that as well.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh dear…” Akashi sighed to himself in his corner, his eyes studying the match carefully, glancing at his cousin and the former manager of his old team occasionally. _‘It’s true that most people tends to underestimate Momoi the same way that they underestimates Tama – just because of the fact that they’re girls, thinking of them as just a pretty face. And I guess in a way that they’re right about that. As long as they’re not in a game, that is.’_

 

* * *

 

“Uh oh…” Tamaki muttered to herself as she noted to herself that Touou seems to be able to read their movements and patterns – even new moves that had never been shown in a match before. She now had an idea how Seiho had felt when _they_ have used the information that they’ve gotten, and used it to counter them. _‘This isn’t good. This is definitely Satsuki’s work.’_ She thought, glancing at the pink haired girl on the opposing bench. _‘Having her as an opponent is definitely not good for us. But…’_ Tamaki frowned to herself.

 

“We must have been researched by that girl,” said Riko, smiling furiously, trying to keep a calm façade despite her inner turmoil. The rest of the boys on the bench inched away from their coach slowly, not wanting to be in the line of the crossfire. “Momoi is an information gathering specialist. She’s an intelligence agent.”

 

All eyes turned towards Tamaki as one who didn’t take her eyes off the match in the least, trying to see as much as she could at once, her mind working furiously. “In a way, you’re right about Satsuki,” said Tamaki grimly. “But like the Generation of Miracles, Satsuki isn’t a normal manager either.” She sighed. “You’ll soon see what I mean later. And besides, I don’t think that this is enough to beat them down. Seirin isn’t as weak as that.” She smiled a small smile, believing in her teammates.

 

Riko grinned. “What Tamaki-chan said,” she proclaimed proudly. “We’re going to keep playing like this! No matter how accurate their information is, it’s from the past. Humans grow. Don’t act like you understand when you don’t even realise that!”

 

“I hope that that is the case,” said Tamaki, and Riko looked at her in curiosity. “If that is the case, then it’ll be for the best. But…”

 

* * *

 

“Normally, when confronted with a play missing from their data, a person cannot handle it.” Midorima said solemnly. “However, Momoi analyzes the data she collects and even reads how her opponents will grow.”

 

* * *

 

 _‘And in the first place, it is Satsuki who had taught me the basics of analyzing.’_ Tamaki thought. _‘Their height, weight, strengths, weaknesses, personality, habits… She gathers all of it and analyzes, interpret, and narrow the results. And the last trick is intuition itself.’_

 

Tamaki’s play style might have been developed over the years, but the basics of it had been taught to her by her cousin and even by her best friend. Tamaki had always been observant, but those traits had just helped her in her basketball.

 

 _‘But…’_ Tamaki glanced at Satsuki. _‘Like with the misdirection style, I can evolve it further, and make it my own!’_

 

**XXXXXX**

“Isn’t this looking bad for Seirin?” Kise wondered.

 

“Well, I guess so.” Midorima said unconcernedly. “But if it’s anyone who can outdo Momoi, it’s Tamaki.” He said, glancing at the teal haired girl.

 

“What?” Kise was confused.

 

“In our freshman year, before we even had Coach Kashitori, it is Momoi and Tamaki who are the training managers for our team.” Midorima explained. Kise had come in their second year after all. He wouldn’t know what had happened during their freshman year, since no one would talk about that dark period of Teiko. “Tamaki didn’t become the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles for her basketball skill alone. Like Momoi, she is an expert in data analyzing, and she is extremely observant. Why do you think that there is no one apart from Aomine who can best her one-on-one? Their skills, personality, weight, height, strengths, weaknesses, habits… Tamaki reads them all, even their movements just by body language alone, and uses it against them!” Midorima told a shocked Kise. “It’s just that she rarely uses it, especially during third year. In fact, she doesn’t need to. It is only during clutch time that she uses that ability of hers. But once she uses it…” Midorima glanced at the teal haired girl, narrowing his eyes. “No one can stop her. Even if Tamaki can’t play right now, it doesn’t mean that she can’t help her team.”

 

**XXXXXX**

The end of the first quarter had a game count of 25-21 with Touou in the lead, much to the displeasure of both coaches.

 

“This isn’t looking good.” Hyuuga panted. “They’ve completely read our movements. We’re barely hanging in there, and Aomine isn’t here yet. If he’s here… I don’t even want to think about it.” He groaned.

 

“It is true that she had been researching the second years, and had at least an entire year’s data on you.” Riko said. “But there is considerably less data on Kagami-kun, and thus, whether we can beat Touou or not will depend on him.”

 

“But more importantly, I think I might have an idea on how to deal with them,” said Tamaki slowly, and everyone turned towards the teal haired girl at those words. “Give me some time. I need time to read and analyze their movements. I might not be up to Satsuki’s level in analyzing and breaking down information, but I have one ability that she doesn’t have.” Tamaki’s eyes were dark. “I didn’t become the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles for my basketball skills alone. Though whether we can bring back a victory today or not…” She looked at Kagami who grinned. “…will entirely be up to you.”

**XXXXXX**

The second quarter had Seirin landing in an even worse pinch, especially after Riko was forced to substitute Kagami for Koganei, after realising that his legs haven’t been healed. Tamaki thought that Riko looked ready to breathe fire after realising that Kagami had been pushing himself after his legs have ‘healed’, trying to catch up on lost training time.

 

Didn’t that idiot realise that even after his legs have healed, he still has to take it easy and _not_ push himself? And he wonders why his legs weren’t fully healed yet. Honestly, that idiot really only has basketball on the brain!

 

“Tamaki-chan, are you ready yet?” Riko asked, turning towards the teal haired girl who hadn’t taken her eyes off of the match even once. Her hopes were dashed when Tamaki shook her head.

 

“At the very least, it’ll take me at least two quarters to know their movements.” Tamaki answered the coach without taking her eyes off the match, the pen in her right hand moving at an incredible rate, scribbling down whatever that she could see on the clipboard that she had in her hand. _‘Number 9, Shooting Guard.’_ She thought, glancing at the Touou freshman who kept on apologizing non-stop, even apologizing every single time that he made a basket. _‘But unlike most Shooting Guards, his speed seems a lot faster. Number 6, the center. Personality wise, he seems similar to Kagami-kun.’_ Tamaki sighed. _‘As expected from Satsuki. She has them all well trained. This is going to be a tough one.’_

 

**XXXXXX**

“Seirin usually scores around Tamaki, but this time around, because she can’t play, they’ve changed their attack pattern to scoring around Kagami. But the movements of the remaining four second years are all known to Momoi. As expected, the hole left behind by Kagami is huge.” Midorima remarked.

 

Kise watched the ongoing match below him in silence for several moments. “And the score gap is getting wider,” he noted, with the game score currently at 38-29. “This isn’t good.”

 

“And it looks like Tamaki is on the move as well.” Midorima noted, noticing Tamaki’s tense posture, along with the fact that she hadn’t taken her eyes off of the match even once ever since the start of the second quarter.

 

**XXXXXX**

Akashi smirked from his corner, noticing what his cousin is currently doing. “I see…” he muttered.  _‘It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen her analytical and observational abilities at work. Tama is the only person whom Momoi has never been able to read. She has exceptional observational abilities. She can read someone easily with just a look. It’s been a while since she has to use this. But now that she’s been forced to bring it out…’_

 

Akashi frowned. _‘But still, data can only go so far. There are times when skill goes above data, and this match might just be one of those times. Especially once Daiki gets here. We didn’t take the middle school championship title for three years in a row for nothing after all. If Seirin wants even a fighting chance against Touou, and whether they will bring home a victory or not, it will all be up to that Kagami guy.’_

 

**XXXXXX**

Kagami gritted his teeth, watching his teammates getting pummeled on the court by the Touou players. Though to be fair, the Touou players are trying hard as well, being pressurized by the Seirin players.

 

“Please, just hang in there!” Kagami growled. He then glanced at the teal haired girl seated next to him, as Riko busied herself with taping Kagami’s legs so that he could go back to the court. With Tamaki not being in any condition to play, it all falls upon Kagami now. _‘Tamaki is fighting too! We’ll win here! I’ll make sure of it!’_

_“I’ll beat him and wake him up.” Kagami vowed. “You can’t help me this time around, but I’ll fight for your share too.” He grinned a feral grin._

 

 _‘I made a promise to her.’_ Kagami thought, studying the teal haired girl. Tamaki looks tense, with the pen in her hand scribbling at an incredible rate. _‘I’ll fulfill it! All along, she has been the one watching my back, and I can’t even begin to count the number of times when she’d saved me and Seirin! Now, it’s time that I at least repay that favour a little.’_

 

“Calm down, Kagami!” Tsuchida told the redhead. “Have a little more faith in everyone!” He glanced at the teal haired girl. “Tamaki, not done yet?” He received a shake of the head.

 

“We’ll beat Touou with team play!” Kagami vowed. The fact that Seirin is getting pummeled out there with Touou’s _one-on-one_ play just plain pisses Kagami off. That, and the slap that he still remembered he had gotten from Tamaki during the Shutoku match when he tried to play a one man game by himself.

 

“That should do it!” Riko announced, finishing the last of the tapings. “This should at least get you through this game. You can go now!”

 

“All right!” Kagami cheered, putting his shoes back on as quickly as he could, and throwing his sweatshirt off, ready to head back to the court. “Thank you.”

 

“…I’m sorry.” A soft apology from Riko stopped Kagami in his tracks, along with the others still on the bench, apart from Tamaki who currently had her full concentration on the match, but still had an ear out for Riko’s words. “The truth is that I don’t want to send out an injured player. Tamaki-chan is already injured badly enough, and I don’t want to send her out on the court with her wrist in the condition that it now is in. But if we can’t have her on the court, then we can only pin our hopes on you. We can’t beat Touou without you. We’ve been calling it team play, but it’s actually a style that someone had taught me.” Riko admitted, recalling a certain founder of the Seirin basketball team, and how he had ‘persuaded’ her to be the coach of the basketball team last year. “I’m not strong enough to draw out everyone’s full potential, so I have to rely on you, even though you’re injured.”

 

“What are you saying? That’s not like you.” Kagami scoffed, and Riko turned towards him in surprise. “You make practice menus, you scout, you give us instructions on the bench, and even massage and tape us. If anything, you do too much. You’re the coach.”

 

The call for member change was sounded just then.

 

“I think that you’re a good coach,” said Tamaki bluntly, and Riko turned towards the smaller girl in surprise. There is a small smile on Tamaki’s face. “You do everything that a coach has to do, and more. Besides, when I was in Teiko, the Generation of Miracles started out without a proper coach as well.” Riko looked bewildered at this piece of information. “We actually trained ourselves before we got an official basketball coach about halfway in the school year. There were issues going on in Teiko at that time, hence the delay. But what I’m saying is, you shouldn’t sell yourself short. Believe in yourself. I’m sure that everyone on the team believes that you’re a good coach.”

 

Riko grinned. “Well then, go get them, Kagami!” she told the redhead.

 

“Got it!” Kagami grinned.

 

An arm was suddenly wrapped around Kagami’s neck from behind. “That’s it, show some spirit, so you can entertain me, even a little.” Aomine Daiki grinned a feral grin at Kagami, much to the redhead’s shock, as he didn’t even notice the tanned player. This is like Tamaki when he had first met her all over again.

 

Though with Aomine’s tone, Kagami can replace the words ‘you can entertain me’ with ‘I’ll crush you’, especially with the look in his eyes that looks ready to kill Kagami. And to this day, Kagami still has no idea what he had done to piss Aomine off. He only know that it has something to do with Tamaki, but for the life of him, he can’t remember what he had supposedly done or hadn’t done to Tamaki that had Aomine wanting to beat the life out of him.

 

“You bastard!” Kagami jerked backwards, a feral growl nearly escaping from his throat. “Aomine!”

 

Everyone on the court was shocked that Aomine had finally made an appearance near the end of the second quarter, particularly those from Seirin. Tamaki sighed to herself. _‘Uh oh. He’s here. The real battle starts from here. Even all the data in the world would be of no use against a player of his caliber. Daiki is one of those types of players that rises above data.’_

 

Aomine caught Tamaki’s eye and smiled softly at her; a smile and a look that he only reserved for the teal haired girl, and no one else. As all the others on the court were too busy gaping at Aomine’s sudden appearance, no one noticed the look that he gave a player on the opposing team.

 

“You’re finally here?” Imayoshi sighed, noticing the presence of his team’s ace. “Hurry up and get ready so that you can play!”

 

“What?” Aomine whined. “But you’re winning.” He eyed the electronic scoreboard that currently read the game count as 49-39, with Touou in the lead, and with barely a minute to go before the end of the second quarter. “There’s only one minute left in the second quarter, anyway.”

 

“No, you have to play.” Touou’s coach, Harasawa Katsunori, a smart looking middle aged man in a formal suit with black slightly curly hair, told Aomine.

 

“Fine.” Aomine sighed, walking towards Touou’s team bench, and dumping his bag onto it. He then pulled off his team jacket, tossing it towards Satsuki who caught it easily. “Well then…” He smirked a dark smirk at Kagami. “Let’s go.”

 

 _‘I’ll teach you to touch what is mine.’_ Aomine’s eyes were almost telling Kagami. And if looks could kill, Kagami would be six feet under.

 

Satsuki who knew her childhood friend well almost groaned at that look.

 

It may seem strange to some, but Aomine Daiki never likes to share his things, especially his girlfriend. Hence why Aomine is usually quite agitated back during their Teiko days whenever Kise hangs around Tamaki way too much, and acts too touchy-feely towards the teal haired girl, much to Aomine’s chagrin.

 

And after the incident with Haizaki, and then with Hanamiya during the Winter Cup tournament during their second year, like with most of their other teammates, Aomine would never forgive anyone who so much as gives Tamaki one scratch. It is already a miracle in itself that he didn’t kill Kise for nearly giving Tamaki a concussion during the Kaijo versus Seirin practice match. And the fact that Kagami had nearly flown at Tamaki during the Shutoku versus Seirin match… Well…

 

And to start with, Aomine had never been Kagami’s greatest fan because of his opinion that Kagami spends _way too much time_ with the teal haired girl, and the fact that he kept letting Tamaki get hurt time and again.

 

And yes, a jealous Aomine Daiki is not a nice opponent on the court. He is already a scary enough player without having jealousy as motivation to win a match. Momoi Satsuki wonders for a moment if she shouldn’t start praying for Kagami’s soul.

 

She is pretty sure that Kagami won’t come out of this unscathed.


	15. Puppeteer Machinator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's arrival marked a turn for the worse for Seirin, as they were struggling just to keep up with Touou. Tamaki meanwhile soon showed her prowess as a tactician, and why she is the Number Two player in the Generation of Miracles.

_“She’s the only one whom I can never read, even back in Teiko.” - Momoi Satsuki_

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer went off as Touou called for a member change with Aomine Daiki’s arrival.

 

Tamaki didn’t betray any emotion on her face, but inside, she is worried. She knew better than anyone else just how powerful Aomine can be on the court. Before the two have started dating not even a month ago, they have been partners and best friends first and foremost. Like how Aomine knew her basketball style and play inside out, _she_ knew Aomine inside out as well, even right down to the most ridiculous thing.

 

And Tamaki must be deaf and dumb to _not_ see that Aomine seems to have some grudge against Seirin, especially Kagami. The teal haired girl had a suspicion that it might have something to do with the two matches that she had gotten injured in, and the fact that Kagami had almost flown at her during the Seirin versus Shutoku match. And this is not including the fact that Aomine had never been Kagami’s greatest fan from the very first moment when the tanned teen had first laid eyes on the redhead.

 

It might just be his green-eyed monster speaking however…

 

 _‘Ten points behind, huh?’_ Tamaki mused, glancing at Aomine who did some light stretches before heading out to the court, with just thirty seconds to spare in the second quarter. _‘This isn’t good. Daiki arrived at the worst possible time. And like always, he had that insane aura about him.’_ She glanced at Aomine before her eyes flickered to her teammates on the court who were staring at Aomine with wariness and a slight flicker of fear visible in their eyes.

 

That is nothing new unfortunately.

 

If it has been any other member of the Generation of Miracles like Kise, Midorima, Tamaki herself, or even Murasakibara, they would not have such a response from the opposing team. But Aomine is different. He had been the ace of the Generation of Miracles for a reason. And he had been the first among them to blossom and evolve his skills in basketball to what they are today. Even his own teammates tend to be wary of him because of his overwhelming power and skill in basketball. And now, as Tamaki glanced at the Touou players, especially the one that was subbed out so that Aomine could play, she can see why Aomine had grown to hate basketball if he creates fear in people like this.

 

 _‘So this is Aomine Daiki.’_ Hyuuga thought to himself, the Seirin captain watching Aomine warily as the tanned player walked past him.

 

 _‘Even normal basketball players like us can tell that he’s different, even without the coach’s special eyes.’_ Izuki thought nervously, and beside him, Mitobe swallowed nervously. Even the usual silent player was unnerved just by the very presence of the Generation of Miracles’ ace. _‘Is this…what Tamaki had meant?’_ The point guard wondered, remembering Tamaki’s words at the time when the entire Seirin team had discussed about their upcoming match against Touou, and Tamaki’s foreboding words at that time had disturbed the Seirin point guard.

 

_“We might be in trouble with the match against Touou.” Tamaki said seriously, and everyone turned towards the teal haired girl. “Aomine-kun is dangerous. He is insanely strong. I can’t exactly describe to you his level of strength. It is something that you’ll understand only if you see it for yourself.”_

 

Kagami meanwhile was keeping his eyes on Aomine, feeling a sense of foreboding building up within him. It is just like the time when Aomine had challenged him in the street park a few weeks ago. He had that insane aura about him that Kagami had never sensed around anyone before. Even Tamaki, Kise and Midorima, fellow members of the Generation of Miracles never had that dangerous aura around them the same way that Aomine had. With Aomine, it is more like Kagami felt like it is impossible to win against him.

 

 _‘I never even met anyone this good in America.’_ Kagami thought warily, studying Aomine as much as he could, his eyes flickering occasionally to Tamaki who seemed a little worried and concerned. After having played with her in the same team for this long, even Kagami would be able to tell her moods apart by now. _‘It is like that time back in the park. I don’t feel like I could win against him. So this is the strongest regular of Tamaki’s middle school, one of the five prodigies – the ace of the Generation of Miracles!’_

 

Aomine Daiki had a dark smirk on his face as he glared daggers and knives and anything that is sharp and pointy at one Kagami Taiga. Not to be deterred, Kagami glared back. On Seirin’s bench, Tamaki almost sweat dropped as she saw the glaring competition between both their teams’ aces. One could almost see sparks and lightning flying between both their eyes.

 

Over with Touou, Susa blinked slowly as he saw the ‘confrontation’ between both their teams’ freshmen aces, and the third year turned towards their pink haired manager. “Momoi-san, did something happen between them both?”

 

Satsuki sighed. “Well, something like that,” she muttered, wondering if she should pray for Kagami or not. The match set aside, he might have to deal with something worse than just losing the match if he is facing Aomine.

 

Meanwhile, over with Riko, the coach was concerned. _‘Not only did we fail to get ahead, but we’re ten points behind. He got here at the worst possible timing.’_ She looked at Aomine warily. _‘And we still need to buy Tamaki-chan some time.’_ The brunette glanced at the teal haired girl. _‘We can only depend on whatever plan that she had in time now.’_

 

“I was wondering what kind of face you’d make here.” Aomine told a scowling Kagami. He smirked. “I like it. You look ready to go. Show me.” He gestured with a ‘come forward’ gesture with his right hand. “Show me the strength of the new ‘light’.” His eyes flickered towards Tamaki before going back to Kagami.

 

Kagami scowled even deeper. “Even if she can’t play on the courts right now, Tamaki isn’t entirely useless,” he told Aomine who scowled at him.

 

“I know that.” Aomine scowled. “How long do you think I knew Tamaki? I played with her on the same court, and the same team for _three years._ I know what she can do. Even off the court, she is a scary enough opponent. Well, I more or less understand what you want to say. But you’ll have to show me that with your play. If you have anything to say to me, say it after you beat me. Though that is if you can do it.” He told Kagami, only succeeding in pissing off the short tempered redhead.

 

* * * *

 

“Huh?” Kise blinked in confusion as the second quarter resumed play, with the ball changing hands several times before finally ending up in Sakurai’s possession. The majority of the players of both teams have ended up on one side of the court, with Aomine and Kagami taking the other side. “This is… Isolation?” The blonde said slowly, having seen this technique happen only a few times throughout his time in Teiko, as there are few schools who can actually match them in terms of skill, especially when it comes to Aomine.

 

“In order to allow special players to move freely, the remaining players gather to one side.” Midorima mused, looking ridiculous to anyone watching, especially with his ‘lucky item’ in one hand. “There are several reasons to use this technique, but in this situation, it’s exactly what it looks like. In other words, it’s a one-on-one between both teams’ aces.”

 

“But this time, Seirin might be in serious trouble though.” Kise said, glancing at the said team on the court. “Out of all of us in the Generation of Miracles, Aominecchi is the only one whom Seirin definitely needs Tamacchi’s help and support to beat. But for this match, she definitely can’t play.” He glanced at the teal haired girl.

 

“Seirin might be in trouble now.” Midorima admitted.

 

* * * *

 

 _‘And they’re not the only ones fighting as well.’_ Akashi mused, glancing at his cousin who is currently sitting on Seirin’s bench.

 

Tamaki’s pen had finally stopped moving for the first time ever since the start of the second quarter, but Akashi isn’t fooled, as he can see that Tamaki had a look of utmost concentration on her face, even as she took in everything that is currently happening on the court. Her basketball style and skill isn’t what makes her as feared as she is now. Only Akashi and perhaps Aomine knew the extent of Tamaki’s true skill.

 

 

It isn’t a skill that she used often, if at all, but Tamaki could easily manipulate or even control the flow of the game during a match, forcing it to turn into her own team’s favour, or even equal the pace, depending on how she takes it. It isn’t something that just anyone can do. It takes an extreme high level skill of observation in order to be able to do something like that. That, and along with Tamaki’s skill of misdirection.

 

 _‘And like Satsuki, Tama has an uncanny skill in analyzing.’_ Akashi thought. _‘The only problem now is if she can utilise it enough to help her team, with the lack of information that she had on Touou.’_ He glanced at the Touou team.

 

* * * *

 

The intermission before the second half of the match between Seirin and Touou had both teams retiring back to their individual locker rooms to replenish their energy, and also to gather for a quick strategic meeting.

 

“Come on now, it’s too early to relax.” Touou’s coach, Harasawa Katsunori reprimanded his team, especially after a minor scuffle had broken out among the regulars over some honey soaked lemons. “Let’s talk about the second half.”

 

“I’ll pass.” Aomine yawned, making his way towards the door of the locker room, much to Wakamatsu’s displeasure. “I’ll make all my shots in the next quarter. That should do it, right?”

 

“Aomine, you bastard!” Wakamatsu looked close to bursting a blood vessel.

 

“As long as you understand.” Katsunori ignored Wakamatsu’s outburst. That had unfortunately been an ongoing thing ever since Aomine was first introduced to the team. And the one that had to endure Wakamatsu’s daily rants about their freshman ace’s horrible attitude is none other than the poor Touou captain himself. Katsunori wished for the umpteenth time that the Generation of Miracles’ player whom he had originally scouted for Touou hadn’t turned down his invitation. “Make sure you go and warm up.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Aomine then stepped out of the locker room, before a rather annoyed Momoi followed her childhood friend out, probably with another lecture in mind.

 

“Coach!” Wakamatsu turned towards his coach in fury, close to approaching his limit when it comes to just how much he could take from Aomine.

 

Imayoshi almost groaned to himself. Just how many times does this makes now? He had a feeling that he’ll be listening to Wakamatsu’s complaints about a certain arrogant freshman ace up until the day that he graduated! Now why did he suggest Wakamatsu as his successor to the captain position again?

 

“Wakamatsu, don’t make such a big deal every time.” Imayoshi sighed tiredly.

 

“But that attitude of his!” Wakamatsu barked. “Don’t you think he’s too arrogant?” He demanded.

 

“Shouldn’t we be worrying more about the second half right now?” Imayoshi sighed. Why oh why is he always playing peacemaker between Wakamatsu and Aomine? He’d already long lost count of the number of times when he had to break up arguments between them that might scale to being a full-out fight.

 

Wakamatsu grunted before throwing his towel onto the bench and dropping himself down on it. “Is there really a need for it? We’re already dominating Seirin even before that bastard showed up. And now that Aomine is here, there is simply no chance that we would lose. Much as I hate to admit it, he’s strong.” He admitted.

 

“No. There is someone of concern on the Seirin team.” Katsunori informed his team, and as one, all of them turned towards their coach. Their coach twirled a strand of his curly hair that fell down onto his forehead – a habit that Touou knew their coach only did when he’s stressed or concerned.

 

“Who?” Susa Yoshinori asked in confusion. He certainly doesn’t know anyone who is worth worrying about on the Seirin team except for perhaps that Kagami guy. Seriously, is that crazy redhead really a freshman?

 

Imayoshi sighed, knowing who his coach was talking about. After all, he had been there as well when she had turned down their invitation politely. He wished that that girl had accepted their invitation so that they wouldn’t have to invite Aomine. It might have saved him a few headaches, as that girl is politer than Aomine, and had a gentle nature – unlike that of her other teammates who are too arrogant for his liking.

 

“That little miss on the Seirin bench. The one with the teal hair.” Imayoshi told his surprised team.

 

“Teal hair? Oh. That girl.” Wakamatsu recalled seeing a rather cute and petite looking girl in street clothes sitting on the Seirin bench. He had taken an interest, as she wasn’t wearing a uniform or even a jersey. That, and she is pretty cute… “What about her? Isn’t she just their manager?”

 

“Wakamatsu, at the very least, _pay attention_ to the videos of our opponents’ matches!” Imayoshi sighed in dismay. Will Touou really be okay with him as their future captain? “That girl is not their manager. She is a player!”

 

_“What?”_

 

“A girl is a starting member?” Sakurai asked with interest only to flinch back as all attention was focused on him. “S-Sorry!”

 

“She is originally the member of the Generation of Miracles whom we have approached even before we have approached Aomine.” Katsunori told his surprised team. The ace of the Generation of Miracles wasn’t Katsunori’s first choice? “I’m sure that you must have heard of her at least once. She is the ‘Mirage’ player, also better known as the Phantom player of the Generation of Miracles. The Number 2 player in middle school basketball, also the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles.”

 

Wakamatsu looked as if he’d just swallowed a lemon. An extremely _sour_ lemon. The rest of the regulars and Touou players weren’t any better.

 

As long as you’re a basketball player, you’re bound to hear of all the stories and rumours circulating around the Phantom Player of the Generation of Miracles, especially near the end of their second year, and then the start of their third year when they’d been at the peak of their play. If you hadn’t, then you must be living under a rock for the past three years.

 

“But there is one talent that Kuroko Tamaki is known for, even back during their Generation of Miracles days.” Imayoshi told his surprised team. “She is the brain behind Teiko’s victories throughout their three years of middle school. From the rumours, and what I’d heard from Momoi, the team just followed what she told them to do, and it brought them victory after victory.”

 

“But-But-But I thought Momoi was their manager?” Wakamatsu spluttered.

 

“She _is._ But her job is just to scout and gather information. She relays that information to the captain and vice-captain of the team, and lets them do the rest.” Imayoshi explained calmly. “If Kuroko Tamaki is on the opposing team, then it isn’t good news for us.”

 

* * * *

 

In Seirin’s locker room, it is deadly silent.

 

It is eerily similar to the atmosphere during the Seirin versus Shutoku match, though even back then, the situation wasn’t as bad as it was now. At the very least, Seirin had Tamaki’s support to fall back on back then if they couldn’t rely on Kagami. But this time, they didn’t have that!

 

“We’re in a pinch, aren’t we?” Koganei sighed, dropping his head in between his knees. “What should we do?”

 

Riko was silent for several moments before glancing towards the only other girl in the room. Tamaki is seated on the bench next to Izuki, her eyes scanning line after line in the notebook that she had in her right hand. “Tamaki-chan, how much more time do you need?” she asked at last.

 

Tamaki said nothing for several moments before she stood up suddenly. “Until the end of the intermission,” she told the coach, much to everyone’s surprise. The teal haired girl closed the notebook in her hand with a light snap, and she then moved towards the door. “Sorry, but can I have some time alone? I need to think.”

 

Riko saw the steel glint in Tamaki’s eyes before the teal haired girl left, and she would never admit it to anyone, but she got the chills just from seeing that frosty look in the normally impassive teal haired girl’s eyes. Now she understood just why no one in the Generation of Miracles wanted to see her angry.

 

“She’s angry.” Kagami noted in surprise, staring at the door as it closed behind Tamaki.

 

The entire team turned towards the redhead as one. “Kagami, you can tell?” Hyuuga asked in surprise.

 

“Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course I could!” Kagami defended himself, almost like telling apart Tamaki’s moods is something that anyone could do.

 

“And of course Tamaki-chan is angry.” Riko sighed. “We’re getting slaughtered out there. And that is _before_ Aomine-kun’s arrival. And in just the thirty seconds that he is playing, we saw what he is capable of. And it probably isn’t even all that he could do.”

 

She received grim smiles from all around. Seirin soon learnt just why Aomine Daiki is the ace of the Generation of Miracles when the tanned teen had showed that he is fast, unbelievably fast, using a style and form that is incomprehensible to say the least. And they soon realised just why Tamaki is so worried about their upcoming match against Touou.

 

Midorima and Kise are right. They definitely _do_ need Tamaki’s help and support if they’re facing Aomine in a straight on fight.

 

“It is true, if Tamaki-chan is playing, we might at least stand a chance.” Riko admitted, almost as if reading her players’ minds. “But we certainly can’t have her on the courts right now. That’s why, if Tamaki-chan says that she has a plan, then I trust her. Throughout our time together, have any of Tamaki-chan’s plans failed us yet?”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘Well, I got most of their movements and stats down pat.’_ Tamaki thought, closing the notebook in her hand with a light snap, leaning against the wall of the darkened corridor. The teal haired girl then tilted her head back to look up through the glass panes of the ceiling where it showed the night skies. _‘Another twenty minutes – two more quarters. Will there be enough time for us to clinch back a victory?’_ She wondered.

 

Tamaki had stopped using her superb analyzing skills that is said to be far above Satsuki’s for a few reasons. One of those had been because as they entered their third year in middle school, the Generation of Miracles has no use for ‘plans’ any longer. Any game that they played will always end in them as the victor. Another reason had been that Tamaki herself didn’t want to use it anymore. Her team had changed drastically back in third year _because_ of those skills of hers. They have dominated the competition during the first two years because of her skill.

 

The sounds of light approaching footsteps reaches Tamaki’s ears just then, and the teal haired girl turned towards the source of the sound only to see a surprised looking Aomine Daiki standing there, half bathed in the moonlight.

 

“Hey.” Aomine grinned at her sheepishly. “Didn’t expect to see you here. Shouldn’t you be with your team?”

 

“Strategic thinking,” was Tamaki’s answer even as she waved the notebook in her hand at him. It is during times like this – during their alone time, when she can see the old Aomine. It still gives her some hope – that Aomine will return to the old Aomine Daiki whom she once knew. “What about you?”

 

“Warm-ups.” Aomine answered, doing some light stretching. “But it seems like I’ve misread your team a little.” He admitted. “I should have shown up sooner. But…” He looked at Tamaki. “Want me to go easy on them?” He joked, knowing that he would never go through with it anyway.

 

“No way.” Tamaki answered immediately. “Even if I’m on the court right now, I wouldn’t want you to do that. If I’m your opponent, I wouldn’t want you to go easy on me.” She told her boyfriend. “That is the worst insult that you can give to a fellow basketball player.”

 

Aomine smirked at Tamaki even as he approached her, practically barricading her in with his tall and lean body, one hand by the side of her head against the wall, with the tanned teen practically hovering above the petite and small teal haired girl.

 

“You always do know me best,” he smiled at Tamaki who smiled back. He always did hate the fact that basketball players always gave up playing with him halfway. Tamaki never did that. But right now, she can’t be a match for him right now.

 

“Aren’t you a sweet talker?” Tamaki questioned, a small smile tugging at the edges of her lips. “And you came late, didn’t you? You gave me all the time I needed. Get ready for the fight of your life in the second half.”

 

Aomine smirked. “Heh. The true tactical ability of the ‘Mirage’ player of the Generation of Miracles…” he mused. “Now ain’t this a treat? It isn’t everyday when I get a taste of the tactical ability of Kuroko Tamaki.” He bent his head down until his lips touch the other.

 

From within the shadows behind a pillar, Momoi Satsuki smiled to herself as she saw this small sweet scene. _‘I guess I can save the lecture for later,’_ she thought to herself. _‘Dai will be all right now.’_ She smiled as she spotted the shade of teal hair from behind Aomine’s shoulder. _‘His best remedy is right by his side right now. And as always, she’s the only one whom I can never read, even back in Teiko.’_

 

* * * *

 

“Let the third quarter begin!”

 

The buzzer went off, and that was the signal for the start of the third quarter of the Seirin versus Touou match.

 

“I know it’s inevitable, but without Tamaki, they would not be able to endure a game with Aomine in it.” Midorima stated, studying the fast paced match currently going on below him in the court.

 

“You’re right.” Kise admitted even as Touou scored another basket. _‘I know that there is no way that Tamacchi can play right now, but playing against Aominecchi without her is just too hard.’_ He mused. _‘But when I consider the rate of his growth, I get the feeling something’s going to happen.’_

 

* * * *

 

On the court, Aomine currently had possession of the ball, and is currently in a one-on-one face off against a clearly exhausted Kagami.

 

 _‘It’ll be all him, not just now, but during the entire second half.’_ Riko thought nervously even as she eyed Aomine carefully. _‘The ace of the Generation of Miracles, and a super scorer. Now we can only depend on Tamaki-chan’s plan.’_ The brunette thought, glancing at the teal haired girl who is studying the match carefully. _‘I hate to admit it, but not even I can come up with a plan like that, especially in just ten minutes! Is this her strength? Is that the secret behind Teiko’s continuous victories for three years?’_

 

Izuki who was currently guarding Imayoshi glanced at Tamaki nervously before switching his focus back to the match on hand. _‘I hate to admit it, but with just how Touou had researched us thoroughly, we can only stick to Tamaki’s plan now. The real battle lies in the fourth quarter – whether we can just put what she told us to use.’_

 

 _‘We can’t do anything against Aomine, that’s why… It’s up to you, Kagami!’_ Hyuuga thought, looking at the redhead. _‘Like what we’d agreed earlier on, find a chance to put the plan in action, and grab back the flow of the game!’_

 

* * * *

 

Everyone was taken aback as Aomine immediately took past Kagami with inhumane speed, heading for the basket. Just like near the end of the second quarter, the tanned teen is unbelievably fast!

 

 _‘Unlike with the rest of Touou, I only saw Daiki’s play for thirty seconds during the second quarter. But like with Midorima-kun and Kise-kun, and the rest of the Generation of Miracles, there are times when ability precedes data, and this is one of those times.’_ Tamaki thought to herself in concern even as Mitobe and Tsuchida jumped up to block Aomine. _‘And just like back in Teiko, most normal players has no chance to stop Daiki. Only someone of the Generation of Miracles’ calibre will have an equal chance in stopping him.’_

 

* * * *

 

“When it comes to movement, speed is not all about maximum speed.” Midorima concluded. “Your acceleration from zero to max, and your deceleration from max to zero. Agility, how quick you are on your feet. Even among the Generation of Miracles, Aomine transcends the rest of us.”

 

“Even Tamacchi’s Mirage stands no chance against Aominecchi at times.” Kise agreed, having seen the two practice at one time during their second year.

 

It is basically a battle of speeds then. Akashi wasn’t pleased at the end of the practice when they have to replace half a dozen basketballs, as it was way too smooth to be able to be used again by the time that Aomine and Tamaki have ended their practice.

 

* * * *

 

Wakamatsu scowled as Aomine dunked the ball in, thus making the score 51-39 in Touou’s favour. “Even I could do that.” The blonde scowled even as Imayoshi gained possession of the ball.

 

No one on the Touou team noticed the slight glints in the eyes of every single Seirin member, even those on the bench. Satsuki is the only one who did, and she wondered the reason behind it.

 

Hyuuga smirked. _‘Heh. Tamaki is one scary girl when she puts her mind to it. It is really happening as she said it would. Touou is now caught in her web.’_ He thought, noting that Tsuchida had immediately appeared in front of Imayoshi before he could make a three pointer.

 

_“There are times when ability precedes data. And unfortunately, this is one of those times.” Tamaki told the Seirin team. “Out of all the Generation of Miracles, Dai—Aomine-kun is the only one who can bypass my plans. And furthermore, I hadn’t seen his skills since we’ve graduated from Teiko, so I can’t say for sure just how much he had improved since. But like Kise-kun and Midorima-kun, he is sure to have improved lots. In terms of speed, his speed is enough to match mine when I am using Mirage. Thus, there is no way that you can beat him in speed.” She told a shocked Kagami. “In that case, focus on the other members of Touou. Once Aomine-kun makes a point, without a doubt, the other players will switch back to defense. The first one to gain possession of the ball will be Number 4, the Touou captain, Imayoshi-san. Block him. His blind spot is his left side. And then, if he isn’t given a chance to score, he will then pass an across court pass to—”_

 

“Wakamatsu!” Imayoshi shouted to the blonde Center who is currently running down the court. The Touou captain immediately threw the ball across the court towards the blonde.

 

“Yosh!” Wakamatsu grinned before he growled in anger as the silent Seirin player screened him. Mitobe Rinnosuke met his angry glare solemnly without flinching. “Damn it! Where did you come from?”

 

_“—screen him. This will be Mitobe-sempai’s job.” The silent Mitobe nodded in agreement. “After that, the ball will then be passed to—”_

 

“Sakurai!”

 

The ball was immediately passed to the Shooting Guard who caught it immediately. But before he could even attempt to shoot, Hyuuga had smacked it out of his hand, throwing it across the court towards Kagami who is running half down the court.

 

“Kagami!”

 

Wakamatsu was panting heavily. “What’s going on?” he demanded. “They’re not giving us a chance to score! It’s almost like…”

 

“They know our movements.” Imayoshi realised. The Touou captain glanced at the teal haired girl on Seirin’s bench, and narrowed his eyes. _‘Is this her work?’_

 

* * * *

 

Akashi smirked. _‘So it begins.’_

 

* * * *

 

On Touou’s bench, Satsuki glanced at Tamaki. _‘So you’re bringing it out already,’_ she realised. _‘As expected, your tactical play is as fearsome as always. Thus… May the best person win.’_ She smiled.

 

* * * *

 

 _‘It really is happening as she said it would.’_ Riko realised, glancing at Tamaki. _‘What a fearsome analyzing ability! In that sense, she might even be better than Momoi!’_ She recalled what Tamaki had told the team during the intermission, and what her plan is.

 

_“Tamaki-chan, what do you have in mind?” Riko asked Tamaki._

_“Well, it’s not quite so much a plan.” Tamaki admitted. “Like Satsuki, I can analyze and break down the opposing team’s movements and techniques, but I can take it further one step that Satsuki can’t. But while Touou had the advantage of being prepared against our techniques weeks in advance, we do not have that luxury. Thus, what I can do here is really more of a…training method, or a mini competition really, that Satsuki and I used to play when we were in Teiko.” She looked at Riko in the eye. “Puppeteer Machinator.”_

_“Puppeteer Machinator?” The Seirin team echoed as one. Even Kagami looked interested at this. Anything that concerns Teiko and the Generation of Miracles never turns out to be normal._

_Tamaki nodded. “In Teiko, due to the Generation of Miracles’ flawless play, the other members of the basketball club never had a chance to participate in matches unless we arrange practice matches with other schools for them. Hence, to give them more exposure to matches, Satsuki and I thought up of this method. Every month, we will pit the non-regulars of Teiko in a mock match against each other. Satsuki will take on one team, and become their coach and manager for the day, whilst I will take the other team. That training regime is also used for Satsuki’s and my benefit as well – we are also polishing our analyzing skills. If explaining in layman terms, it’s like the team players are the puppets, and Satsuki and I the puppeteers. Hence the name, Puppeteer Machinator. We’ll be taking a real gamble here though.” Tamaki looked from face to face. “No doubt that Satsuki knows what I can do. We’ve been best friends for three years in middle school after all, and she had been our manager in Teiko. But like I said, there are times when ability precedes data, and it’ll be your job to make that happen with what I can do.”_

_There was silence for several moments. “Coach?” Hyuuga finally broke the silence._

_Riko sighed. “We don’t have a choice. This is all that we have. Tamaki-chan, do what you can.”_

 

Riko looked at Tamaki with a newfound respect for the small girl. _‘I can see why she is the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles,’_ she thought. _‘Maybe I should get Tamaki-chan to be our manager or something after this match.’_ She mused. _‘But something bothers me about what Tamaki-chan said about Aomine-kun.’_

_“Right now, there is no known way to stop Aomine-kun.” Tamaki said. “Thus, our best way to stop him is to lessen his chances of scoring. No matter what, do not let him get the ball.”_

 

 _‘Aomine Daiki… Just how powerful is he?’_ Riko wondered.

 

* * * *

 

“Give me a break.” Aomine scoffed, even as he looked down at a downed Kagami. “You think it’s that easy to make a fast break?”

 

Kagami growled, glaring up at Aomine. _‘It’s just like Tamaki said! I can’t match his speed! Before I knew it, he had already caught up with me! It’s like Tamaki’s Mirage all over again!’_

 

On the bench, Tamaki grew concerned as she noted the change of expression in Aomine’s eyes. _‘Uh oh,’_ she groaned inwardly.

 

She knows that look. It is rather akin to that of a cat that had just found a new toy. Aomine had just found someone who could interest him enough. In this case, Kagami. And he will try every way to break him. And to this day, Tamaki still has no idea just what Kagami had done to step on Aomine’s toes.

 

“Enough.” Aomine smirked a dark smirk. “Honest basketball just isn’t for me. I applaud you and your team for managing to make use of what Tamaki had told you to stop us this much. But do you really think that that is enough to stop me?” Kagami stared in confusion. “Besides, I think that you need to learn to keep your filthy hands off of another person’s property.” Aomine scowled at Kagami fiercely, only making the redhead more confused. “I will show you something good for having entertained me this far.”

 

Kagami frowned. _‘He seems different,’_ he thought. _‘But I’m starting to get a feel for his speed and rhythm.’_ He then moved along with Aomine as they both moved down the court. _‘I’ll stop him this time!’_

 

Kagami was taken aback as Aomine threw the ball from behind his back before Aomine spun around and grabbed it, moving down the court once more, taking advantage of Kagami’s surprise.

 

* * * *

 

“What are these movements?” Kise gasped, seeing a flurry of movements of limbs that Aomine is currently doing. In all his time at Teiko when practicing with Aomine, he had never seen that movement being utilised before. “I can’t read them at all!”

 

Beside him, Midorima recognised those movements immediately. “That is…!” The green haired shooter gasped, his memory immediately taking him back to when he was a freshman in Teiko Middle School.

 

* * * *

 

Akashi frowned. “So you’re bringing it out, Daiki,” he murmured. _‘The one basketball style that had started off the basketball of the group of five that will later be known as the Generation of Miracles.’_

 

* * * *

 

“The situation had just gotten worse.” Tamaki muttered, much to Riko’s confusion, along with the other three freshmen sitting on the bench. _‘This isn’t good. I didn’t expect for him to use this old style that the basketball of the Generation of Miracles had started off from. As always, he had always been going above my calculations.’_

 

* * * *

 

 _‘No!’_ Kagami realised, immediately recognising that flurry of movements. How many times had he seen it when he was in America, and how many times had he used it himself? _‘The unconventional tricky movements. I’ve seen this plenty of times in America. It’s street ball!’_ Kagami fell on his bottom even as Aomine moved past him, aiming for the goal.

 

“No, you don’t!” Hyuuga roared even as the Seirin captain, Mitobe and Tsuchida moved to stop Aomine.

 

“Three guys?” Sakurai gasped in dismay.

 

On the Seirin bench, Tamaki sighed. _‘No matter how many people there are, it won’t stop Daiki,’_ she thought.

 

Aomine smirked as he leapt back down onto the court with the ball still in his possession, moving behind the goal, and shooting the ball above him. The ball then soared high into the air, going into the net from _behind_ the goal.

 

Loud cheers went up from the spectators.

 

“W-What was that?” Riko gasped. “Is this even possible?”

 

“That is street ball.” Tamaki explained, her eye twitching. “A basketball style that had first started off the basketball styles of every single member of the Generation of Miracles, except for Kise-kun. A style that we had used during our freshman year.” She looked at Riko in the eye. “Even way before we became known as the Generation of Miracles.”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘The style that we had started off using during the one month that we have just before the challenge match that we have against the seniors back then during our freshman year.’_ Midorima realised. _‘A basketball style and a game that has no rules and no limits. A street style. An aggressive style that has no logic to it.’_

 

* * * *

 

“The Generation of Miracles are full of ridiculous guys!” Kagami stated, and Aomine smirked at him.

 

“Why don’t you admit it already? Without Tamaki, you don’t even stand a chance against me.” Aomine told Kagami, much to his annoyance, though the redhead admitted that it is the truth. “Kise and Midorima, and even Seiho… You Seirin only made it this far because Tamaki had been supporting you with her play!”

 

Kagami gritted his teeth in both fury and annoyance, and on the bench, Tamaki’s eyes softened as she looked at the two males on the court – one being her current partner, her ‘light’, and the other being her former partner, and now her boyfriend.

 

“It is true. I admit that we would never have made it this far without Tamaki. But Seirin isn’t a team of quitters, and there is no way that any of us will give up just like this!” Kagami growled. “Even right now, even though she can’t be on the court supporting us like how she had always been, Tamaki is still fighting! She is not the type to just give up like this!”

 

Aomine twitched in annoyance. “I’ve played with her for three years. Even I know this much about her,” he told Kagami curtly. “And I also know how formidable her tactical skills are. It is enough to put even Satsuki’s to shame. But even all the data in the world is of no use against me. Tamaki didn’t tell you?” He smirked a dark smirk, much to Seirin’s confusion, along with Touou’s.

 

Everyone was now listening in. The Generation of Miracles present at the match knew what is coming next, and what Aomine would say. It’s not like it’s a secret that the elegant and formidable basketball styles that the Generation of Miracles now possessed had originally derived from the style of street basketball.

 

“When she first started playing basketball at the age of five, it is not the style that she is using now. It is street ball!” Kagami was taken aback, along with every other. _What?_ The elegant and unique style of the Mirage player of the Generation of Miracles had originally derived from street basketball? “A game with no rules and no limits, with the only rule being that you use any method available to you to put the ball into the hoop.” Aomine smirked darkly at Kagami. “Why do you think that the Generation of Miracles are as strong and well-known as we are now? When we’d first started out, our basketball is _street basketball._ During our freshman year, the streets are our court, and our opponents ourselves. This is the Generation of Miracles! All our play styles were derived from the style of street ball itself. Midorima’s long distance shooting. Tamaki’s style. Our captain’s play. Murasakibara’s defense technique. My play. All of those were originally derived from the style of street ball!” Aomine begun to dribble the ball on the court. “That’s why… Show me then. The true strength of her new light. And let me show you just how useless you are without Tamaki.”

 

* * * *

 

“Tamaki-chan?” Riko turned towards Tamaki even as Aomine and Kagami faced off against each other in a one-on-one once more. “What he said…”

 

“Is all true,” was Tamaki’s answer. “I won’t go into details, but it is true that at the start of our freshman year at Teiko, many things happened. Unlike most basketball teams that have the support of their school, we didn’t even have that at that time. For one month, we trained ourselves in street basketball. And it is true; _that_ is where our basketball styles stemmed from. Even my old style and current style… It derived from street basketball as well.”

 

* * * *

 

“In all sports, including basketball, fundamental movements and the ideal form have been polished throughout the sport’s history.” Midorima stated. “Because they have been refined to perfection, their options are limited and can be predicted. This gives rise to a strategic battle between the offense and defense. That is the game.” He looked at Aomine on the court. “But he…”

 

“Street ball…” Kise mused.

 

Midorima said nothing for several moments. _‘During freshman year, even though it is Akashi and Tamaki who have taught us the style of street ball, it had been Aomine at that time that can take it to a whole different level. After all, like Tamaki and Akashi, he grew up playing street ball. But unlike them, he played with the adults. Most basketball styles have patterns and habits, and thus, are easy to predict. Basketball analyzing works by breaking down those patterns and thus developing a counter for them. That is how Momoi and Tamaki’s analyzing works. But if it is one style that analyzing can’t work against, it is street ball. Just like how Tamaki is Aomine’s Achilles heel, at the same time, he is hers.’_ He thought, looking from Aomine to Tamaki, and back again.

 

* * * *

 

On Touou’s bench, Satsuki’s eyes softened as she watched Aomine play the old basketball style that he had started out playing, and also why she had developed an interest and a passion for the sport since early childhood. The same sport that had brought her to her surrogate family, and also the one true friend that she had whom she knew will never hurt her.

 

 _‘He’s been handling a basketball since before I can remember.’_ Satsuki thought, following Aomine’s movements on the court with her eyes. _‘He had always played on the street among adults. His ball handling plus his natural speed. A free spirited style.’_

 

* * * *

 

“There is no form to Aomine’s dribbling or shooting.” Midorima stated. “He is limitless, impossible to defend against. He is the unstoppable scorer. The ace of the Generation of Miracles: Aomine Daiki.”

 

“He’s strong. That’s why he’s the ace.” Kise concluded.

 

* * * *

 

 _‘What’s with this guy?’_ Hyuuga thought in confusion even as the ball came towards his direction, and the Seirin captain stretched out his hands to grab the ball. _‘His play is full of gaps.’_

 

The Seirin captain was taken aback as the ball was grabbed from him even before it even touches his fingertips, and Aomine had taken off down the court with the orange ball, moving with his insane speed as always. Speed that Hyuuga had only seen when Tamaki had used her Mirage during the Seirin versus Shutoku match.

 

_‘Crap! It’s an irregular change of pace!’_

 

Kagami growled low in his throat as he jumped up to block Aomine’s shot. From the bench, Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction, as she could have sworn that the redhead had jumped even higher than usual.

 

 _‘But…’_ The teal haired girl eyed her teammate’s calf muscles even as her teammates cheered at the top of their lungs. _‘How much longer can he last like that? If Kagami-kun is taken out of this game as well… We’re done for.’_

 

“Yeah. Yeah. You can jump high.” Aomine drawled, leaning backwards whilst still in mid-air, his body almost parallel to the ground, the ball still in his hands. “But I’m tired of this.” And the ball was then launched from Aomine’s hands, much to Kagami’s shock.

 

The ball soared past Kagami’s fingertips easily, entering into the net, thus earning Touou another two points.

 

 _‘W-What was that?’_ Izuki gaped, wondering if his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him. _‘He scored with his body almost parallel to the ground!’_

 

Not far away, Hyuuga was in much the same state. _‘Usually the best players shoot at a consistent height, but he’s all over the place. And he doesn’t miss!’_

 

 _‘Damn it! I can’t predict what he’s going to do next!’_ Kagami growled. _‘And not even Tamaki can read his movements like she could the rest of the team. In that case, I just have to score more than him!’_

 

On the bench, Tamaki sighed as she watched Kagami trying to chase Aomine down as the latter stole the ball from the redhead. _‘With your injury, there is no way that you can beat Daiki with speed,’_ she thought, even as the two aces jumped at the same time.

 

It is not that Tamaki doubted Kagami or even Seirin. It is just that she had more faith in Aomine’s skills. That is all.

 

On the court, Aomine grinned even as the referee blew on the whistle, tossing the ball behind him that soared well above their heads, going into the net neatly. The tanned player smirked a dark smirk at Kagami.

 

“Didn’t I tell you, you can’t beat me,” he said. “I’ll crush you.”

 

 _‘Is Kagami really this useless against him?’_ Izuki thought in shock, seeing Kagami not even able to stop Aomine. _‘Even against Kise and Midorima, he stopped his opponents, no matter how strong they were. We thought he could do it again, but we were too naïve.’_

 

 _‘We thought that Tamaki was just exaggerating Aomine’s skills.’_ Hyuuga thought in shock. _‘But… This is unbelievable! How can there be such a difference in skill level between Aomine and Midorima? He’s unstoppable!’_

 

* * * *

 

“He’s too strong…” Furihata panicked, nearly pulling his hair out. “At the very least, if Tamaki is playing…”

 

“Don’t even think about it.” Riko barked at the scared first year. “She’s not playing. Period.” The coach clenched her hands into fists. “I’m not going to send her out with her wrist still injured!”

 

Not for the umpteenth time, Riko thanked her stars that she had specifically told Tamaki to _not_ bring her team jersey with her to the game. If Tamaki had brought it with her, she would probably already be out on the court, despite her injury.

 

“Coach, I’ll suggest that we get prepared for the worst.” Tamaki said suddenly, much to Riko’s surprise. “If Kagami-kun can’t stop Aomine-kun, or even figure out a way to stop him, then I don’t see how we can win this game. Even spirit can only go so far. In a basketball match, ability counts as much as spirit. And unfortunately, the difference in skills is pretty obvious. Even you can see it.”

 

Riko hated to admit it, but she knew that Tamaki is right. There are only a few minutes left to go in the third quarter, and they’re already more than twenty points behind Touou. Even with Tamaki’s plan, the best that they could do is only to stop the rest of the Touou players from scoring. They still do not have a plan to stop Aomine, and the tanned teen is simply too fast for them to be able to stop him. Tamaki had stated that the best way for them to stop Aomine right now is to make sure that he doesn’t get the ball. But like with their match with Shutoku, it is easier said than done.

 

“It’s only the third quarter!” Fukuda protested. “It’s still too early—”

 

“No. Tamaki-chan is right,” said Riko with a sigh. “As long as we can’t figure out how to shut down Aomine-kun, there is no way that we can win.”

 

“And this isn’t like with Midorima-kun,” said Tamaki. “To be honest, even if I am playing, I have no idea if I can stop Aomine-kun. Just like how I know him inside out, even right down to the most ridiculous thing, he knows me inside out too. If it is anyone who can stop my play, it is him.”

 

“Isn’t there anything that you can do, Tamaki-chan?” Riko asked nervously.

 

“I’ve already done all that I could,” said Tamaki. “I’m sorry. But even there are limits to what I can do. The rest will be up to them. As long as they do not give up, there is still a chance. Though whether they will take that chance or not will be up to them.” The teal haired girl looked at the ground with some sadness in her eyes, though it’s not like the Seirin members currently on the bench could tell. _‘Like I’d expected, my tactical plays can’t help anyone. It can only ruin a team.’_

 

* * * *

 

Akashi let out a sigh. _‘It’s over,’_ he decided. _‘The victor of this match has been concluded.’_

 

* * * *

 

“It’s over.” Kise sighed sadly. “And I thought that Seirin had put up a pretty good fight too. The victor of the match is now clear.”

 

Midorima shifted his glasses. “What an unsightly match,” he scoffed, but deep inside him, he wasn’t happy at just how badly that Seirin had fared in the match against Touou. _‘What are you going to do from now on, Tamaki?’_ He wondered, looking at the teal haired girl on the Seirin bench.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki grabbed the ends of her jacket, as she watched the last few moments of the match before it would be concluded.

 

The Seirin players still on the court were still giving their all, but desperation could be clearly seen on their faces. Near the end of the third quarter, Riko was already forced to pull Kagami out thanks to his leg injury, despite the redhead’s protests. Thus, Seirin has to make do with just their second years on the court.

 

Tamaki doesn’t need to be a fortune teller or even use her analytical abilities to be able to predict the outcome of the match. It is already clear who the victor of this match will be. And with Kagami out of commission for the rest of the championship league just like her, thanks to his leg injury, it will be difficult for Seirin to even make it to the Nationals at this rate.

 

 _‘I’ll admit defeat this time, Satsuki.’_ Tamaki thought, her eyes flickering towards the pink haired girl on the Touou bench. _‘But next time, I will be the one to win.’_ Tamaki closed the notebook in her hand, with this small action inviting Kagami’s attention on her.

 

The outcome of the match is already clear.

 

“It’s over,” said Tamaki softly. “This match…is Touou’s victory.”

 

Sure enough, the sound of the buzzer going off to signal the end of the match, before being followed by the shrill sound of the referee’s whistle soon echoed around the court. The game count on the electronic scoreboard read 112-55, with it being in Touou’s favour.

 

Seirin had lost.


	16. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki falls sick and Aomine ends up taking care of her.

_“When one thing ends, another begins.” - Aida Riko_

 

* * * *

 

Seirin had lost.

 

The sound of the loud cheers surrounding them – both from the spectators and from the winning team itself sounded almost muffled to Tamaki. The Seirin players currently on the court looked defeated, with an almost dull look in their eyes as they proceeded to line up for the after match greeting.

 

Next to Tamaki, Kagami stiffened, and he gritted his jaw tightly. Tamaki doesn’t even have to look at his face to know that the redhead is seething with rage. On Touou’s bench, Satsuki looked at Aomine sadly before switching her gaze to Tamaki.

 

Over in the bleachers where the Shutoku regulars minus Midorima were sitting together, Takao gritted his teeth in frustration, unable to believe his eyes and ears at the outcome of the match. “They doubled their score?” Takao closed his fingers over the safety railings that separated the bleachers from the court. “Touou’s crazy! If Seirin lost that badly, we’ll lose even harder.”

 

Kimura wasn’t happy at Takao’s words and smacked him over the head painfully. “What’d you say, idiot?” he grumbled.

 

Otsubo sighed. Unlike his teammates, the Shutoku captain understood the reality of the situation for what it really is. “He’s right. It’s not that simple,” he said seriously, recalling the outcome of their last match against Seirin, and just _how_ they had lost. “For Midorima, Kagami was nearly the worst opponent he could have faced. And that Kuroko girl is his weakness as well. But if it came down to stopping Aomine…” He trailed off. Seriously, he doubted that even Midorima could stop Aomine should they ever get to face Touou in a match. Though the fact that the Kuroko girl isn’t playing in this match this time around had probably factored to Seirin’s loss. “The Generation of Miracles’ ace is off the charts.”

 

* * * *

 

Akashi sighed as he pulled the hood of his jacket up over his head, moving to leave the gymnasium. _‘The psychological damage to Tama must be big,’_ he thought, looking over his shoulder to look at his cousin. Anyone would say that Kuroko Tamaki didn’t look any different than usual, but Akashi knew better. She is his cousin after all. _‘She can handle loss better than most of us, but this match…’_

 

Akashi stepped out of the gymnasium. Night had already long fallen, and the redhead teen was surprised to see that it had started raining sometime during the match. “Rain…” he mused, staring up into the rainy skies, unable to see anything at all because of all the clouds covering the skies. _‘Come to think of it, it is on a night like this when…’_

 

Akashi stopped his train of thoughts right there. He never liked to think about _that night._ The night when everything had started spiralling down to Hell for his cousin, and gradually, even without him realising it, had started to change.

 

The redhead pulled his cellphone out only to see that it is nearly 7PM, with his phone’s wallpaper being that of him and his cousin at the Teiko’s school entrance ceremony three years ago when they were first years. Akashi himself used to smile more then, but his smiles soon grew lesser after his father had walked out on him and his mother during his second year. His mother and his cousin were everything to him now, even his former teammates. The Generation of Miracles might not act as such, but they are like a close knit family who cared for each other tremendously.

 

Akashi sighed as he dialled a familiar number and placed his phone to his ear. Three rings later, the call was picked up, and Akashi smiled a small smile. “Mom? I’m coming home tonight,” he said. He listened to what his mother had to say on the other end of the line, and the smile on his face fell. “…No. Her team didn’t win.” Akashi said slowly. To say that Seirin had lost is an understatement. “Let’s leave her be for now. I’m coming home now. That’s that then. Bye.”

 

The redhead then walked out into the rain, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He had barely done so when there was a message tone from his phone, and the redhead pulled it out once more. The message was from his senior in the Rakuzan basketball team, Hayama Kotaro who kind of reminds him of Kise.

 

_From: Hayama Kotaro_

_Subject: RE:_

_I’ve found one._

 

Akashi stopped dead in his tracks upon reading this message, with the only lights visible in this part of the street that he is walking on being the occasional headlights of a passing vehicle.

 

It is only one sentence, but to Akashi Seijuro, it had conveyed lots to him. For the first time in about two years, Akashi felt hope blossoming once more.

 

And for the first time in nearly two years, a warm and sincere smile appeared on Akashi Seijuro’s face.

 

* * * *

 

Midorima eyed the cheering Touou players and the dejected Seirin team before tearing his eyes away from the sight, his gaze resting on Tamaki for a second longer. The green haired teen then turned to move away.

 

“See you later, Kise.” He told his former blonde teammate, not happy at all by the outcome of the match.

 

“That was quick!” Kise was surprised. “Aren’t you shocked at all by these results?” He demanded.

 

Midorima was silent for a few moments. “You should be worried about Tamaki instead of me,” he told the blonde who looked surprised. “Even if she didn’t play in the match at all, having to just sit there and watch her team get thrashed by Aomine isn’t an easy thing to handle. And her analytical and strategic abilities were completely useless against Aomine and his original style of street basketball. To be blunt, she couldn’t do anything to help her team at all. It must have been psychologically damaging.” He sighed, concerned about the teal haired girl. “Not only that, but Seirin is still a young team. It won’t be easy for them to come back from that overnight. We can only hope that it won’t affect their two remaining games, especially with both Tamaki and Kagami unable to play for the rest of the Inter High championship league.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. _‘And their next two opponents are the remaining two Kings.’_

 

* * * *

 

“Coach?” Imayoshi called out as he approached the Touou coach who is at the smoking area of the gymnasium, whilst the rest of the Touou players were busy cleaning up and packing their stuff back in the locker room. The Touou captain had left Momoi behind to supervise the team.

 

Touou was all in a good mood, especially after their overwhelming victory over Seirin. But Imayoshi was honest with himself, and he knew that if Aomine hadn’t been playing for Touou, they could just as easily have lost against Seirin like Seirin did to them. Especially since Seirin had Kuroko Tamaki on their side.

 

Aomine didn’t appreciate how one of their reserve players had badmouthed Tamaki earlier, insulting her analytical skills and so, and the tanned player had snapped and was close to beating the guy to within an inch of his life if Momoi hadn’t stopped him.

 

Imayoshi isn’t blind. He had seen how Aomine had looked at the teal haired girl on Seirin’s bench during the occasional breaks and time outs that both teams have called for during their match, and he could tell that Aomine probably liked the teal haired girl in a romantic way. And his feelings are most probably returned for the most part. After all, those two have been teammates and best friends for three years of middle school. It is difficult for something to _not_ develop between the both of them.

 

But the Touou captain also knew that the two, along with Momoi and the rest of the Generation of Miracles are professionals whilst on the basketball court, and they knew how to keep their basketball and their personal life separate. Even if they are together in a sense, it doesn’t mean that they will take it easy on the other if both their schools should ever face each other in a match.

 

“Oh. Imayoshi.” Harasawa Katsunori nodded to the Touou captain, holding his cigarette in between two of his fingers on the right hand. “What was that fuss from just now? And I just saw Aomine storming away from the locker room in a rage.”

 

Imayoshi sighed. He found that he had been doing this a lot lately, especially with Aomine’s arrival. He wonder for a moment if the other teams that had a member of the Generation of Miracles had to deal with as much drama within their team.

 

“Nothing much. Just that Aomine snapped when one of the reserves badmouthed Kuroko Tamaki in front of him.” Imayoshi stated.

 

“Ah.” Katsunori understood immediately. “Bad thing to do, especially considering the relationship between the two. I hope that Aomine didn’t damage him too badly?”

 

Imayoshi almost sweatdropped at his coach’s words. Damage? His coach made that reserve player sounds like some object that can be damaged and then fixed back! The Touou captain was however slightly surprised that the coach knew, or at least guessed about the relationship between Aomine and that Kuroko girl. And then again, the coach’s insight doesn’t only work on the court. He had an eye for talent that explains the number of promising players on the Touou team.

 

Hell, Katsunori went as far to Akita to recruit Sakurai after seeing the boy play during the middle school National tournament. Of course, Sakurai’s school was completely thrashed by Teiko at that time, but Katsunori was impressed by Sakurai’s talent as a Shooting Guard, and had promptly headed all the way to Akita to recruit Sakurai.

 

Thankfully for Imayoshi’s sanity however, Sakurai is the complete opposite of Aomine in terms of personality. If Sakurai is as arrogant as Aomine, Imayoshi might as well retire early, since he isn’t sure he can handle Wakamatsu who will be complaining about their TWO freshmen regulars. Aomine alone is bad enough. Imagine Wakamatsu complaining about Sakurai too.

 

“No. But he bruised his throat though.” Imayoshi sighed. “Kuroko Tamaki, huh?” He mused, recalling the one and only time when he had met the teal haired girl. “I met her only once. And that is when I’d gone with you to Teiko to recruit one of the members of the Generation of Miracles last year.”

 

_If Imayoshi is expecting an arrogant and tall basketball player as the legendary Generation of Miracles’ lone female player and vice captain, he is quickly rid of his notions when a petite looking and cute girl dressed in Teiko’s uniform turned up in the room that Teiko’s basketball coach had directed both him and Katsunori to wait in._

_Imayoshi had never gone to Teiko Middle School before, so he was quite surprised at the sheer size of it. It is easily even larger than Touou, with the numerous sports facilities that Teiko had. Obviously, Teiko had placed much emphasis on their sports. And the number of championship trophies and medals displayed in this room spoke of Teiko’s continuous victories at the championships._

_He has no idea why his coach wanted Kuroko Tamaki so badly. He’d only heard rumours of the legendary Mirage player, but she is more of a support player than an offensive one. And if she is a support player, then she can pretty much work well in any team._

_Imayoshi had always prided himself on his ability to read people, but to his surprise and frustration, he can’t read Kuroko Tamaki at all, with that emotionless look on her face as she listened politely to what Katsunori had to say. The newly appointed Touou captain glanced momentarily at the brace on her left hand, frowning to himself._

_Teiko’s coach seemed rather reluctant to let them meet Tamaki at first when Katsunori had asked for an audience with him. Apparently, Katsunori and Teiko’s coach have been teammates and friends during their college years, along with Shutoku’s basketball coach, and some guy named Aida Kagetora whom Katsunori seemed reluctant to talk about._

_And on account of their past relationship, Teiko’s coach had finally relented to let them meet Kuroko Tamaki, but he had warned Katsunori to not pressurise Tamaki if she turned down his offer to join Touou. The coach had muttered something about ‘Akashi would not let you leave alive otherwise’._

_Kuroko Tamaki nodded slowly as she listened to what Katsunori had to say, her eyes flickering towards Imayoshi who sat beside the coach, studying what might be his newest teammate with interest._

_“I understand your intentions, and I appreciate your offer, but I’m afraid that I must turn down your offer,” said Tamaki apologetically. Imayoshi was taken aback at this, but Katsunori doesn’t seem surprised, only a little dejected._

_“I see,” said Katsunori with a sigh. “May I ask why?”_

_“I already have plans for high school, and I have a school in mind that I’ve already applied for,” said Tamaki. “I’m sorry for turning you down, but I can suggest a teammate of mine that you can ask. As far as I know, he’s the only one who hasn’t picked a high school yet, since the others have already made their choices. And if he agrees, you’ll probably get his childhood friend too who is also our team manager.” Imayoshi blinked in confusion. “Besides, Touou’s basketball style seems more his thing.” She smiled sadly. “He’ll probably take to it like a duck to water. Ask for Aomine Daiki.” She told Katsunori and Imayoshi who both blinked in confusion. The ace of the Generation of Miracles? “If he ever joins Touou however, please take care of him.”_

 

“When the basketball season started up this year, there were only talks and rumours about the Generation of Miracles who are all in their freshman year of high school this year.” Katsunori stated. “And given the fact that they are legends even among the high school basketball circuit, I’m not surprised. Every high school basketball team in Japan is dreading the day when they will get to face one of their members in a match. Thus, the teams that have managed to acquire a member of the Generation of Miracles were at the fore of those rumours. One of the three Kings of Tokyo; King of the East, Shutoku. Kaijo High of Kanagawa. The ultimate defense school, Yosen High of Akita. The Emperor, Rakuzan High of Kyoto. And our Touou Academy.” Katsunori ticked off his fingers. “The high school that had managed to acquire the Mirage player of the Generation of Miracles is a mystery though.”

 

Imayoshi nodded his head. “That’s why I was so surprised when we watched the match videos of Seirin High, and I then learned that she’s a player with them,” he admitted. “Why would such a talented player join a school like Seirin though?” He wondered.

 

Katsunori glanced at his team captain out of the corner of his eyes. “Who knows?” he said mysteriously. “But I do know that something did happen with the Generation of Miracles though, during their third year. An event that forced them to make the final decision to split up the ultimate team in high school.”

 

Imayoshi frowned. “What happened with them?” he wondered.

 

* * * *

 

In Seirin’s locker room, the atmosphere is extremely gloomy.

 

And given the fact that they had just lost this badly against Touou, it is not surprising at all. Even the freshmen trio who were always hanging out with Tamaki and Kagami were pretty subdued, especially after cheering their lungs out during the entire second half. No one can tell what Tamaki is really thinking, since she’s facing away from the rest of the team, staring at a spot near her feet.

 

Not even Riko can do anything to cheer the dejected team up, and the brunette coach didn’t have the heart to scold them for being this down in the dumps like how she did just before their match against Seiho a few weeks ago. Tamaki didn’t move from her spot even as the Seirin team left the locker room.

 

 _‘My strategies can’t help anyone.’_ Tamaki thought to herself, fighting back angry tears for being this… _useless_ to her team. _‘What am I even thinking, thinking that I can help the team, especially with my current lack of power?’_ She glared at her left hand. And for the first time in her life, Tamaki grew angry at herself, angry at her lack of power, angry at her handicap, despite knowing the fact that it isn’t something that she can help.

 

“Hey.” Tamaki was jerked out of her thoughts by Kagami’s voice from behind her, with the redhead being the only one apart from the teal haired girl to still remain in the locker room. Kagami sounded dejected as well. “This might be our limit.” Tamaki heard Kagami getting up from the bench that he is sitting on, with said bench creaking as it was released from Kagami’s weight. “I thought that we could go further. But look at us.” Tamaki said nothing. She knew what is coming next; what would come out from Kagami’s mouth. And she didn’t want to hear it. “In the face of overwhelming power, I don’t think we can win just by working together.”

 

Kagami then left the locker room, leaving a cold silence in his wake.

 

Tamaki bit on her lower lip with frustration, fighting back the angry tears. Is she upset? Or is she angry? She doesn’t know any longer. Maybe she is angry. But not at Aomine. Never at him. She could never hate him or even get angry with him for long. Even back at Teiko, she had never stayed angry with Aomine for more than half a day.

 

Maybe she is angry with herself. For her own lack of power. Tamaki doesn’t want to admit it to herself, but she knew that compared to her skills back in freshman year and junior year of middle school, she is now _weak_ compared to back then. Her skills back then was what gained Tamaki her spot among the Generation of Miracles – the team of six players that would later move on to take the middle school basketball circuit by storm.

 

_“Tamaki, I don’t think that you were wrong. But I can’t do this any longer. I’ll never find what I’m looking for. The only one who can beat me is me alone.”_

 

Tamaki was surprised when she felt droplets of water falling on her hand, and she then realised that she had started crying even without realising it. Never had a loss been this hard on her, and she had suffered her own fair share of losses before. But never in her life had she been forced to sit on the bench for forty minutes and watch her team get thrashed out there and she is unable to help, knowing that she _might_ be able to help make a difference in their game.

 

And Kagami’s words… The look on her seniors’ faces when the final buzzer had gone off, signalling the end of the match, and the final score of the match…

 

Kagami’s words… It had sounded too much like what a certain tanned Teiko player had used to say to her in the past… Before he had changed… Before _all of them_ have changed… Will Seirin be the second coming of what Teiko had become? Will Kagami be the second Aomine? Will Seirin’s basketball change from one that values teamwork and the enjoyment of just playing basketball to being an individual style, just playing for the sake of winning? Just like Teiko’s motto of ‘Winning is everything’.

 

Sure, Tamaki knew that back at Teiko, her teammates and her coach still cared for her, and she loved them like a family. But it is just this one aspect that she didn’t like – that to them, winning is everything. And they don’t care what they have to do in order to achieve it.

 

Tamaki recalled Kise’s words to her after their practice match against his school.

 

_“I still don’t get it.” Kise said at last. “I can say one thing though. If you think so highly of Kagami because of his attitude towards basketball, some day, the two of you will part ways.” He warned. “The biggest difference between me and the other four isn’t our physical abilities. They all have a special ability that not even I could imitate. Tamacchi, you too. Your style and your ability… It isn’t something that I can imitate either. That’s why more than anyone else, you should understand. I realised during today’s game that he’s still learning. And just like the Generation of Miracles, he has a unique ability. For now, he’s still an immature challenger. He’s enjoying the thrill of recklessly playing strong opponents. However, someday, he will reach the level of the Generation of Miracles and grow apart from his team. When he does, do you really believe that Kagami won’t be a different person?”_

 

Tamaki rubbed at her eyes, trying to stop the onslaught of tears, but they just keep coming. The teal haired girl simply can’t remember the last time when she had cried. Probably, it is when she had realised that she can’t use her left hand anymore. She hadn’t cried since then.

 

This feeling… One of abandonment… She doesn’t want to feel it anymore.

 

Tamaki knew that her cousin and her former teammates still care for her in their own way, but it is a fact that they did leave her behind at their last National tournament. That’s why she had left.

 

There was a low whine just then, and Tamaki looked down only to see Aoi nudging at her leg with his nose, pawing at her. The teal haired girl was surprised at her dog’s appearance. When did he get here?

 

She picked her puppy up.

 

“Did you follow me here?” she asked Aoi who whined and licked at her face, trying to cheer his owner up. Tamaki hugged Aoi, feeling tears brimming at her eyes once more, and she hurriedly wiped them away. “Will they be the same too? Will Kagami-kun…be the second Aomine-kun?” She whispered.

 

_…I’m tired. I’m scared. Don’t…_

_…Don’t leave me behind._

 

* * * *

 

In the remaining two games in the championship league that Seirin had against Meisei and Senshinkan – the two remaining Kings of Tokyo, Tamaki didn’t show up. Riko and Hyuuga didn’t say anything about it, since Tamaki had actually gone to their classroom a day before their match against Meisei, telling them that she will be taking some time off due to ‘personal reasons’.

 

And Hyuuga and Riko didn’t have the heart to say ‘no’ to her, especially when they saw the dejected look on her face. And if they could tell that Tamaki is upset, then something is seriously wrong.

 

And as Kagami’s legs were still injured, he wasn’t allowed to play for their next two matches. Their loss against Touou still fresh in their minds, Seirin experienced a sudden slump, and the once flawless team play that they’ve exhibited against all their past opponents was suddenly full of holes.

 

As a result, Seirin lost against both Meisei and Senshinkan, and thus, Seirin’s attempts at the Inter High tournament ended.

 

* * * *

 

When Tamaki woke up on that particular Friday morning, she wondered for a moment why her room is suddenly spinning and even shaking. And as she tried to get out of bed, she almost fell over, and she would have had she not grabbed the edge of her bedside table as she did so.

 

The teal haired girl almost doubled over herself as she coughed harshly, wincing at the rawness in her throat, and her head almost felt like hammers were pounding at it.

 

Tamaki almost groaned in realisation as she realised that she is sick.

 

She had already noticed the first signs of her getting sick just after the Touou versus Seirin match two weeks ago, which must be due to her getting drenched in the rain for almost an hour before she made her way home. And even after that, she didn’t take it easy, spending nearly six hours at the street basketball court each day after school, trying to use her left hand once more, but to no avail.

 

It doesn’t matter what she had tried; her left hand just refused to respond to her commands.

 

Tamaki coughed harshly, covering her mouth with one hand, and Aoi whined at her feet, the dog realising that something is wrong with his master. “School…” Tamaki murmured to herself, feeling rather out of breath all of a sudden. “I have to get ready for school…”

 

She hasn’t taken more than three steps forwards before darkness clouded her mind once more, and she collapsed.

 

I should really have stayed in bed today, was Tamaki’s last thought before she felt herself pass out, barely noticing the light scampering of paws as Aoi leapt out of the slightly opened window that Tamaki always left opened for the canine if he ever wants a walk whilst she’s still in school, and she couldn’t take him.

 

* * * *

 

“Sleepy…” Aomine Daiki yawned, tears almost coming out of his eyes because of it, dressed rather untidily in his Touou school uniform, his school bag slung over one shoulder, even as he stepped out of the house. A loud panicked barking caught his attention, and he looked down only to see a familiar black and white husky barking at him, pawing at his pant leg. “Huh? Aoi? What are you doing here?” He bent down, patting the small dog on the head. “Did you get lost?” He could swear that Aoi was almost glaring at him, and the small dog bit on his hand. Hard. “Ow!” Aomine shrieked, blowing on his hand. Thankfully, Aoi is still a very young puppy, and thus, his bites aren’t very painful. “What is that for?”

 

Aoi whined, pawing at his pant leg, tugging at the fabric with his mouth. Aomine could only stare at the puppy in confusion. Aoi’s pleading blue eyes were almost telling him ‘come with me!’

 

After their match, Aomine hadn’t seen Tamaki. He might be an idiot, but even he had enough sense to know that Seirin’s loss must still be hitting Tamaki hard. He knew Tamaki long enough to know that she wouldn’t blame him, but he knew that she would blame herself.

 

“Do you want me to follow you?” Aomine asked in confusion, and Aoi barked and ran down the pathway. Frowning, Aomine followed the small dog, ignoring the fact that he might be late for school if he does so.

 

To his surprise, Aoi lead Aomine all the way to Tamaki’s house where the little husky entered the house through a half opened window that Aomine was sure that Tamaki had left opened on purpose. “Tamaki, are you there?” Aomine called out, knocking on the door. “Tamaki?”

 

There was a light scratching from the other side of the door just then, followed by Aoi whining. And much to Aomine’s confusion, he then heard Aoi barking excitedly, followed by the scampering of paws.

 

“What in the world is that dog doing?” Aomine wondered.

 

There was a light clattering over by the window just then, and Aomine turned only to see Aoi leaping out of the window, a bunch of keys held in his mouth. Aomine took the bunch of keys from Aoi (though that is _after_ he had cleaned it of dog spit). _‘These are Tamaki’s house keys.’_ Aomine realised, recognising the basketball keychain, as it is one that he had won for her at their school festival during their second year of Teiko.

 

Aomine is starting to panic. If these are Tamaki’s house keys, and Aoi is here to drag him to her house, then… Did something happen?

 

“Tamaki?” Aomine fumbled with the keys, finally finding the correct one and inserting it into the lock. He turned it and pushed the door opened, leaving his shoes on the doorstep, and entering the small but tidy apartment. Aoi followed him in.

 

The blue haired teen almost suffered from a stroke as he saw Tamaki lying on the floor in a heap, motionless. “Tamaki!” He made it by her side in record time, and almost panicked when he realised how hot her body is. “Tamaki! What’s wrong?”

 

Tamaki coughed harshly to herself, and opened her eyes blearily only to see Aomine staring down at her with a concerned look on his face. “…Daiki…?” she murmured. “…I’m…okay… I just…feel a little sick…” She coughed harshly once more.

 

“You’re okay, my ass!” Aomine exploded. This is so like Tamaki. She would never admit that she’s sick or injured, even when she’s running a high fever. That had happened one time back in freshman year, and it only took Akashi cornering her before she had agreed to rest in the infirmary for the day until it came time to go home. “You’re running a high fever, you idiot!” He then lifted Tamaki up bridal style, placing her back into her bed, covering her with the blankets.

 

Aomine then went to the small kitchen in Tamaki’s apartment, heading to where he knew Tamaki had kept a small stock of medication in case she ever got sick, and was relieved that Tamaki had labelled the pills so that he knew which was which. Aomine took the pills for a fever, even some aspirin pills, along with a glass of water, returning to Tamaki.

 

Aoi was whining at the side of the bed at his owner, the puppy not liking how his owner is looking so pale and weak looking. Aomine sat by the edge of Tamaki’s bed, helping her to sit up, one arm wound around her shoulders to support her. “Here. Drink.” He ordered, giving her the pills.

 

The teal haired girl obediently swallowed the pills, drinking it down with the glass of water, and she coughed harshly, staring up at Aomine with fever glazed eyes. “Shouldn’t you go to school?” she asked before she coughed harshly once more. “I’ll be fine on my own.” She added breathlessly.

 

Aomine shook his head. “Satsuki will take notes for me,” he said, conveniently forgetting to mention the fact that even if he did go to class, he’ll probably sleep the entire day away anyway. He often did that back at Teiko that if it hasn’t been for Tamaki or Momoi, he would have probably flunked every single test and exam that he had ever taken. “Try to get some rest.”

 

Aomine then headed to the kitchen once more, filling a basin with water, and took a few wash towels that are hanging over the edge of a basket. Aomine also took a thermometer with him from the first aid box and headed back to Tamaki’s side. The teal haired girl was coughing harshly every few minutes, and the fever had caused a light flush to appear on her pale cheeks.

 

Aomine soaked one of the towels in the basin, wringing it out and placing it over Tamaki’s forehead. “Cold.” Tamaki whispered, and Aomine smiled at this. It seems like Tamaki will only say what she really feels when she’s feeling sick.

 

“We have to bring your temperature down.” Aomine told her, placing the thermometer into her mouth. He waited a few moments before a light beep could be heard, and Aomine then took the thermometer out once more. “39 degrees.” Aomine muttered to himself, seriously considering calling a doctor.

 

He stared at Tamaki’s face closely, with the girl having closed her eyes in order to get some rest. Tamaki had always been pale, but now coupled with her fever, she seems almost deadly pale, with just a hint of a flush because of her fever. He always knew that Tamaki is pretty, with features and assets that any girl would kill for, especially with her long eyelashes.

 

Aomine was jerked out of his thoughts when Tamaki coughed harshly once more, with the cough seeming to hurt her throat. The tanned teen then did what his mother had always done for him when he was little and had a really bad cough. He reached over and started massaging Tamaki’s throat gently, blushing slightly when his hand brushes against her collarbone lightly.

 

Tamaki opened her eyes blearily. “Thank you,” she whispered, and Aomine smiled. Even when she’s sick, she’s still polite.

 

“It’s no problem,” he said, removing the cloth from her forehead, and replacing it with another one. “Is there anything that I can do for you?” He hated seeing Tamaki this weak and sick with fever, and knowing that he can’t do anything to help ease her pain.

 

Tamaki tugged at Aomine’s hand. “Sleep with me,” she whispered.

 

Aomine blushed. “W-What?”

 

Is the fever getting to her brain or something? Satsuki, Akashi, and even the rest of the Generation of Miracles _will_ kill him if he touches her _like that!_

 

Tamaki coughed again, wincing at the pain in her throat. “I meant just lie down next to me,” she whispered, and Aomine blinked.

 

“Oh.” He muttered, suddenly feeling very foolish. “Okay.” Tamaki shifted slightly to give Aomine more room, and he then got into the bed next to her, not caring that he’s crumpling his uniform. The tanned teen then wrapped his arms protectively around Tamaki who sighed.

 

“You’re nice and cool,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she leaned her head against Aomine’s shoulder.

 

“That’s because you have a fever.” Aomine responded.

 

There was silence between the two for several moments. Aomine wondered for a moment if this is how Tamaki had always gotten through any bouts of illnesses that she had. Does she always suffer through it by herself? He knew Tamaki long enough and well enough by now to know that she never liked to ask people for help. She had a strong sense of pride in her.

 

Freshman year was proof enough when she got picked on a lot by some of the other first string players because she’s a regular, and the only girl furthermore. That stopped when Akashi and the rest of the team caught wind of it. Aomine had wondered at that time that if Satsuki hadn’t brought it to his attention, would Tamaki have continued enduring this torment in silence?

 

The tanned player watched Tamaki carefully as she breathed, having fallen asleep, worn out by her illness. Aomine placed his hand against the side of her neck, and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that her temperature seemed to have gone down slightly. If Tamaki just take it easy for the rest of the day, she should be fine by the next day.

 

Aomine stared at Tamaki’s slumbering face for several moments before reaching over and hovering above her, supporting his weight by balancing himself on his elbows. He caressed her cheek gently and pressed his lips against hers.

 

“I love you,” he whispered, knowing that she can’t hear it. He then laid himself back down beside Tamaki, deciding to catch some shut eye as well.

 

In her sleep, Tamaki smiled.

 

* * * *

 

In the Aida residence, Riko’s phone blared out with her message tone.

 

The brunette, who was currently sitting at her desk, working on the basketball team’s next training regime, was taken aback by the sudden message tone. She immediately picked it up only to realise that it’s a message from their currently absent Number 7 player.

 

Riko smiled to herself as she read the message. _‘That’s right. Nothing is decided yet. When one thing ends, another begins. We have another challenge ahead of us after all.’_ The brunette girl then headed towards her bathroom to take her bath, deciding to call it a day. _‘I hope that Tamaki-chan is okay. No one has seen her for nearly two weeks. Though with a basketball freak such as herself, I’m sure that she’s still training in her own way elsewhere.’_

 

On Riko’s desk, her cellphone is still opened to the message that she’d just received.

 

_From: Kiyoshi Teppei_

_Subject: But_

_It’s not over yet._

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki woke up the next day, feeling a lot better than she did the day before. The teal haired girl stretched, feeling a sense of satisfaction when she heard her bones pop. She then went about her usual morning routine, patting her puppy on the head as she laid down Aoi’s food for him in his bowl.

 

The little dog had stayed by her side the entire day when she had fallen sick, and she knew that the only reason that Aomine had taken care of her is because Aoi had taken him here. Aomine’s house, her house and Seirin High are the only places that Aoi are familiar with, though the curious little husky had a tendency to go exploring all over the place when he is on one of his ‘walks’. But Aoi always makes it back home without fail.

 

Tamaki smiled at Aoi and took careful steps towards her window, opening it up all the way to breathe in the fresh air. She had just recovered from a high fever after all. Something on the table caught her eye just then, and Tamaki turned only to see a bowl covered with a lid, with a note next to it.

 

Raising a curious eyebrow, Tamaki picked up the note only to see that it’s scrawled in Aomine’s untidy handwriting:

 

_I’ve prepared some porridge. Heat it up if it gets cold. I have to leave this morning, as Satsuki had blackmailed me into shopping with her in exchange for getting her notes for yesterday. I didn’t want to wake you, thus, I left without letting you know._

_Take it easy today._

_-Daiki_

 

Tamaki smiled softly to herself. Porridge is about the only thing that Aomine could prepare and cook without burning it, or turning it into some nuclear weapon. Back in Teiko, whenever the first string regulars have training camps, it is usually Satsuki who made them their meals, though she isn’t that great with cooking herself.

 

Amongst the entire team, it is only Tamaki, Akashi and Murasakibara who could cook, and that is only because Akashi’s mother owned a restaurant, thus, he has to learn how to cook from a young age. Tamaki because Akashi’s mother had often taught her how to cook along with her son. Murasakibara, who knows, but given his liking of anything sweet, he probably taught himself how to cook just for the sake of it.

 

It had been Tamaki who had taught Aomine how to cook porridge once back during middle school when Akashi had caught a severe cold, and was forced to remain in bed. Tamaki and Aomine were relegated to looking after him, much to the redhead’s displeasure. It was probably from back then when Aomine had actually learned how to nurse a sick person back to health.

 

Tamaki’s cellphone blared with her message tone just then, and the teal haired girl looked in several different directions at once, looking for her phone, before she noticed it lying on her bedside table, sitting beside a half full glass of water.

 

Frowning slightly, Tamaki picked her red cellphone up, a cellphone strap of a basketball hanging from it, flipping her cell opened only to see that it’s a message from her cousin. _‘Ah. It’s Saturday today.’_ Tamaki realised, remembering that her cousin always returns to Tokyo on Friday nights, and will leave for Kyoto again on Sunday nights.

 

The message is short and curt, as is normal when coming from Akashi.

 

_From: Akashi Seijuro_

_Subject: Rising Sun_

_I’ve returned to Tokyo last night. Are you feeling better now? If you’re feeling up to it, come to Rising Sun now. I want to speak to you._

 

Tamaki didn’t feel too surprised that her cousin knew that she’s sick. Even without Aomine telling him, Akashi somehow always knew things like that. She had long given up on trying to figure out the how and why behind Akashi always knowing things before it had even happened. If Akashi hadn’t been her cousin, and she knew that he loved her like a sister, even caring for her as one, Tamaki would have found it creepy.

 

She chalked Akashi’s all-knowing side to the fact that he had been playing shogi ever since he was a little boy. And in all the shogi matches and tournaments that he had been participating in ever since kindergarten, Tamaki had never seen Akashi lose even once. It is mainly from him that she learned her strategic skills, though Akashi only taught her the basics of it. Like her basketball, she took that skill further herself.

 

Sighing, Tamaki took a quick shower before getting dressed, wrapping a white scarf around her neck to keep herself warm. She’d just recovered from a high fever and a severe cold after all. Akashi would freak out on her if she gets herself sick again.

 

Aoi barked at her as Tamaki got ready to leave the house, making sure that she had her wallet, cellphone and house keys with her. Blinking, the teal haired girl looked down at her feet only to see that Aoi was wagging his tail happily, barking at her, his leash placed at her feet.

 

Tamaki smiled, bending down to Aoi’s eye level. “Do you want to come with me?” Aoi barked at her happily. “Then let’s go then.”

 

* * * *

 

Saturday mornings are always slow for business for Rising Sun, thus, Tamaki wasn’t surprised when she entered the restaurant only to see that there weren’t any customers around. Yuki was sitting behind the counter, looking through the account books whilst the two waiters and waitresses that she had were both cleaning the entire restaurant.

 

Yuki smiled at Tamaki as she entered. “Sei-chan is back in the kitchen,” she told her niece, jerking one thumb behind her at the entrance of the kitchen where there is a red curtain covering it.

 

Tamaki nodded her thanks to her aunt as she entered the kitchen, but not before leaving Aoi with Yuki. Yuki knew the drill between her son and niece, since it had happened so many times before. And by now, all the employees of Rising Sun knew that if Akashi and Tamaki are both in the kitchen, you _do not_ walk in unless you want a scissors aimed at your head.

 

Akashi was standing at the sink, drying a pile of plates with a dry cloth, placing the dried plates in a stack neatly. He is currently dressed in a simple white polo tee with black shorts and basketball shoes. The redhead looked up as Tamaki entered, and he nodded to her.

 

“It’s a pity about the match.” Akashi stated. “And I thought that Seirin did well enough against Shintaro’s school too.”

 

Tamaki let out a huff. “Just go straight to the point,” she said irritably.

 

The loss against Touou is still haunting her, like the rest of her teammates, and she hasn’t spoken to Kagami ever since. It’s more like there is nothing to say. What can she say anyway? She is the one who had said that basketball is a team sport, and yet, despite all that talk about teamwork, Seirin still lost. And this badly too.

 

Akashi ‘hmmed’ and turned around to face his cousin. “Do you remember what I’ve told you before?” he questioned. “I said that if Seirin ever loses before the Nationals, I want you to transfer schools.”

 

Tamaki glared at her cousin. She knew that it’s about this! Surely her cousin wouldn’t want her to switch schools now, would he? Oh, who is she kidding? Of _course_ he will! Sei never says things that he never meant! That had been the case since early childhood!

 

Like that time in freshman year when he swore that he will make a new basketball varsity team. Within a month, he achieved his goal. And then again when he threatened to kick the seniors off of the team should they keep bothering her. And when they didn’t take Akashi’s threat seriously and threatened her again, Akashi did kick them out. Though he included his scissors in that threatening part…

 

“I’m not switching schools.” Tamaki stated curtly. Akashi merely stared back at her. “And you can’t make me. I’ve listened to you up until now, Sei. Just this once, let me make my own decision! I’m not a kid! I can look after myself. If that’s what you called me here for, then I’m leaving.”

 

Tamaki then turned to leave. But before she could even take a step out of the kitchen, Akashi called to her. “I found a doctor!”

 

Tamaki turned slowly to face her cousin, surprised. “What?”

 

“I found one!” Akashi repeated his words, meeting his cousin’s shocked eyes with his own mismatched ones. A look of hope and excitement was present in Akashi’s eyes, a look that doesn’t often appear in the redhead’s eyes. The last time that he had that look present was during their freshman year when they were competing in the National tournament final league. “I found a doctor! One that can treat your hand!”

 

Tamaki clutched at her left wrist with her right hand out of instinct, staring at Akashi with shock for several moments without saying anything. For the first time in two years, she felt hope once more. Hope that she can play basketball properly again. That she can once again use her left hand.

 

Tamaki knew that the only reason why Akashi had left Tokyo and his mother behind to attend Rakuzan High in Kyoto despite the fact that he had won a scholarship to attend the prestigious school is also because of the fact that Akashi wanted to find a doctor that can treat her hand. Rakuzan is a known school for turning out prodigies and top students that went on to become some of the top professionals of their field, doctors and lawyers included.

 

“A senior in my basketball team, Hayama Kotaro came from a family of doctors.” Akashi explained. That annoying second year had latched himself onto Akashi on the first day when he was first introduced to the basketball team, even giving him a nickname like ‘Sei-chan’ which only his mother uses. Tamaki used to call him that too, but she soon started calling him ‘Sei’ the moment that they were in their final year of elementary school. “I asked him about athlete injuries about a month into the school year. He knew about your injury – the Crownless Generals were all in their final year of middle school when that incident happened with Hanamiya during the Winter Cup finals.”

 

“Because Hanamiya was one of them, they came to watch that match, didn’t they?” Tamaki asked, piecing together the rest of the pieces herself. “The Generation of Miracles is a legendary team. And Teiko is a famous school. Any match that we played in – even if it’s the Inter High preliminaries, is bound to draw crowds, even attracting well-known basketball players from all over.”

 

Akashi nodded. Like him, Tamaki’s insight isn’t only used on the court. Her observation ability can be pretty scary at times, as it is almost like she can see right through a person just by looking at them.

 

“Majority of the basketball circuit at that time assumed that your injury at that time had already healed by the time we were in our third year. The remaining members of the Crownless Generals included. But Kotaro knew better.” Akashi said, his face darkening as he recalled the conversation that he had with his self-proclaimed ‘best friend’.

 

_“Hana-chan mangled her wrist.” Hayama said cheerfully, ignoring the dark glare on his person from Akashi Seijuro. Any sane person would be sent running off in the opposite direction as fast as they could when they saw the look that Akashi had given them. But no one had ever said that Hayama Kotaro is sane in the first place. “The Mirage player disappeared from the basketball circuit after that. There were rumours flying all over the place that she had quit basketball, or even that she’s too injured to play. That, and the fact that Teiko completely destroyed Hana-chan’s team in that match. And then…”_

_Hayama grinned at Akashi. “Four months later, the Mirage player appeared again. I was already in high school by then, but I dropped by to watch your first match of the season. I’ve played against you guys before after all. I know your patterns and Teiko’s style. Thus, imagine my surprise when I noticed that Teiko had completely changed their style. Instead of a pure offensive style as is Teiko’s play during your first two years, it became an offense and defense style, mainly circulating around those magic passes of the sixth player.”_

_Akashi twitched, but said nothing._

_“The way that she played had changed completely as well.” Hayama continued, ignoring Akashi’s death glare on his person. “There were rumours after that. Some said that Kuroko Tamaki changed her style along with Teiko’s because too many of their opponents knew their offense pattern, and that new style was created to throw their opponents off. But I know the truth. Your old team changed their pattern and style because you were forced to. Her injury…” Hayama grinned darkly at Akashi. “…isn’t a mere break, is it? Hana-chan crippled her hand, didn’t he?”_

 

Akashi let out a huff at that.

 

He had threatened Hayama Kotaro at scissors point after that, threatening him that if he so much as spill a single word of Tamaki’s injury, he will slice him up like swish kebab. To Hayama’s credit however, despite his playful personality that is so much like Kise’s, Hayama Kotaro isn’t a bad person. As he came from a family of doctors, Hayama had started looking into doctors who could heal an injury like Tamaki’s.

 

It had taken him a few months, but Hayama had finally found a specialist that could do that. The doctor had been an old family friend of his, and had been classmates with his father during their college years. The only problem is that it requires long term rehabilitation and treatment, the shortest recovery time being four months at least. And the specialist is currently based in Kyoto where he’s working at a therapy centre for injured athletes. As it had Hayama’s vouching and recommendation, the specialist had agreed to waive the treatment fees that could easily cost a bomb. Now the only thing that waits is Tamaki’s arrival.

 

“I finally found one, Tama. Go for the treatment.” Akashi almost pleaded. “It’s what you’ve wanted for so long – to treat your hand and to be able to play basketball like you used to. Your current style is effective enough. But that is only if you have four other players on the court that knew your attack and offense pattern well enough to cover the pathways. You’re playing at less than half of your original skill level right now, and you know it.”

 

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. True, it is what she’d wanted for so long. She had dreamed and hoped for the day when she could play basketball properly again. But with each disappointment, that hope gradually grew dimmer until she finally gave up on that dream of being able to play like how she was able to once more.

 

But this time…

 

“It’s still the middle of the basketball season.” Tamaki said at last. “I will go for the treatment. But only after it.”

 

“Is Seirin really that important to you?” Akashi asked, confused. What would make his cousin give up on her dream to be able to use her left hand properly again, even if it’s only temporarily? “Why would you do this for them? Why go this far, Tama?”

 

“They remind me of us during our first year,” said Tamaki softly, and Akashi blinked before his eyes softened. “During the year when we truly loved basketball, and we played it because we love it. A game that is played among friends. Especially during the month when we played solely street ball in an attempt to create our own unique style. Seirin is a young team, that’s true. But they have potential. And I want to see just how far they could go. I also made a promise to make them the Number One in Japan.”

 

Akashi was silent for several moments before he sighed. “To start with, basketball is a rough sport,” he said at last. “You know this better than anyone else.” Tamaki nodded. Out of everyone in the Generation of Miracles, she is the one that is more susceptible to on court injures than any other, considering her small size, and also her lack of presence on the court. “If you injure that hand of yours any further…” He trailed off slowly. “Not even a specialist can treat it then. I don’t want to see that look on your face again, Tama.” He smiled sadly, recalling their second year when Tamaki realised that she can never play basketball with her left hand again.

 

Tamaki was silent for a long time. She knew that her cousin had her best interests at heart, and she is moved that he would do this much for her, even going as far as to attend school in a different district just so he could find a doctor that can treat her hand. But…

 

“At the very least, Sei, let me help Seirin make their dream a reality.” Tamaki said at last. “I want to see Seirin clinch the top spot in the basketball circuit as well. We might have lost in the Inter High, but it’s not over yet. I promise you that I will be careful. No one else knows about my injury anyway. After the basketball season is over, I’ll go for the treatment.”

 

Akashi studied his cousin. He knew that once Tamaki had that look on her face, nothing on earth could make her change her mind. She had that stubborn streak in her that is so similar to Akashi’s own, and even Aomine.

 

“Very well.” Akashi sighed. “But if any of your teammates so much as hurts one hair on your head, I’ll take you away from Seirin immediately, with or without permission.” He warned, his eyes darkening as he remembered how that redhead on the Seirin team had almost flown at Tamaki during the Seirin versus Shutoku match. “And even if you’re my cousin, I wouldn’t go easy on you should we ever face each other in a match.”

 

“I don’t intend to either,” said Tamaki with a small smile. “Just like our last match against Touou, I don’t intend to go easy on you should we ever end up facing each other as opponents. Off court, we’re cousins. But on the court, you’re just another opponent that we have to beat. Just like Daiki, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, and even Atsushi-kun.”

 

Akashi smiled. “You got that right,” he said.

 

Their coach at Teiko, Coach Kashitori, had been a Nationally renowned basketball coach who had trained several teams that had gone to world championships. He is a professional coach. And when he had come to Teiko, the first thing that Kashitori had taught them is to always maintain a professional mindset. Just because they’re rivals and enemies on the court doesn’t mean that they still have to be it off court. They can be friends with their opponents off court when there isn’t a match going on, but when there is a match, they will do everything in their power to win.

 

It had been something that is solely ingrained in the minds of every single member of the Generation of Miracles. Even Satsuki had been trained by the coach to be a professional manager, though his training isn’t exactly a walk in the park. Satsuki is the only manager that had managed to last until the end of his training. Hence why she is as skilled as she is at data collecting and analyzing.

 

“And like you said, just because Seirin had lost at the Inter High doesn’t mean that it’s over yet. There is still a new challenge waiting for you.” Akashi smirked.

 

Tamaki smiled back; she knew what her cousin is talking about. “The ultimate tournament to determine the strongest basketball team of the year,” she stated. “The top high school is determined at the summer Inter High.”

 

“The winter championship is just ahead.” Akashi smirked. “The year’s biggest and last title to determine the year’s strongest team. The National High School Basketball Championship Tournament.” His eyes glinted. “Also known as the Winter Cup.” He grinned at Tamaki. “All the top high schools of the country will be gathered there at one tournament. It’ll be your last chance of the year.” He told Tamaki. “If Seirin wants their revenge on Touou, take it at the Winter Cup. It’s not over yet. I will not have your team losing again until they face Rakuzan at the finals. There, we’ll show you what it means to truly taste defeat. For the better or for the worse, everything will be decided at the Winter Cup.”

 

Tamaki smiled at her cousin who grinned back at her. “Is that a challenge?” she asked. “If so, I’ll take you up on it. But the victor will be us!”

 

Akashi smirked. “You’re on.”


	17. Midnight Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their loss against Touou and then Senshinkan, Seirin's advancement in the Inter High has came to a stop, with their next chance being the Winter Cup tournament. Meanwhile, Kiyoshi Teppei, the founder of the Seirin Basketball Club and also one of the Uncrowned Kings had returned to the team.

_“But aren’t you the one assuming that’s your limit?” - Kiyoshi Teppei_

 

* * * *

 

Their goal for the next basketball tournament clear in their minds, the Seirin basketball team’s spirits were raised, and all of them had their hearts set on winning the Winter Cup championship. However, the absences of two of their freshmen starters nagged at the back of the minds of the second years.

 

Kagami, the second years could understand, since his legs are still injured. Tamaki, they could understand too, since her right wrist is still recovering from the injury that she had received during the Shutoku match. Though in her case, her absence is probably due to more of a psychological damage from the Touou match.

 

Hence, morale for the Seirin basketball team was simply terrible that week, and the appearance of a certain blonde at their gym didn’t make things any easier on the team.

 

“So…” A tick almost appeared on Hyuuga’s head. The bipolar Seirin captain had been on ‘clutch mode’ for the entirety of that week, even during school time, that all his classmates and even the freshmen were wary of crossing paths with the short tempered Seirin basketball captain. “What are _you_ doing here, Kise Ryota?”

 

The blonde was currently dressed in his Kaijo High summer uniform, and he still looks as good as when Seirin had first met him all those months ago in this very same gym. Hyuuga is sure that even if Kise dressed himself in a garbage bag, he’ll still look like some kind of model.

 

The blonde didn’t have that trademark goofy grin on his face that makes him look like a child. Suffice to say, that look only appears on his face when he’s around his former teammates or Kaijo even. A rather serious look is now present on Kise’s face – a look that no one on Seirin had ever seen before, unless one counts the practice match that they had with Kaijo, and how Kise was driven to near desperation by Kagami and Tamaki’s combination play then.

 

“Tamacchi isn’t here?” Kise asked seriously, looking around the gym for any trace of the teal haired girl.

 

“No. She hasn’t been to practice for a week.” Izuki told Kise.

 

“Did something happen?” Kise asked bluntly, and Seirin blinked, confused. “I met her the other day when she went to the hospital for a quick check up.”

 

Kise neglected to mention the fact that the ‘check up’ is actually for her left hand. Aomine couldn’t get away for some reason, and thus, ‘against his will’, he was forced to ask Kise to stand in for him, much to the blonde’s delight. Any moment spent with the teal haired girl is like Paradise to the blonde.

 

“She didn’t seem happy.” Kise told Seirin. “She almost seems unenergetic. What happened?”

 

The Seirin team exchanged looks. They hadn’t seen their two freshmen starters for some time now ever since the Touou match. But there had been _one_ practice when both of them were present, and the atmosphere then was stifling at best, though it mostly came from Kagami, and not Tamaki. The teal haired girl was mostly on the bench, since Riko refused to allow her to so much as touch a ball. But majority of the time when the rest of the team were taking a break, Tamaki mostly hid behind either Izuki, Hyuuga or Riko, depending on who was nearer.

 

Kise huffed. “I won’t ask what had happened, since if it is anything serious, Tamacchi will tell me on her own time if she wants to,” he said. “But I don’t think that I have to say this, since from what I saw, you Seirin seems pretty protective over Tamacchi already.”

 

As Tamaki is the only girl on the team, as a whole, Seirin is pretty over protective over her. One of them will always walk Tamaki home after training if it lasts well into the night, the same thing that they did for Riko. It is usually either Kagami or Izuki who walks Tamaki back.

 

“But…” Kise’s eyes softened, and he contemplated about something. “Please take care of Tamacchi.”

 

Seirin exchanged confused looks. Take care of her?

 

“She might seem strong to you, but she’s more fragile than she seems.” Kise looked worried. “Especially right now.”

 

* * * *

 

“What is with the Generation of Miracles anyway?” Hyuuga complained after practice that day as the second years, along with the freshmen trio, made their way back towards their homes. “It’s not just Kise. Midorima too. And maybe even that Aomine. Why are all of them so…concerned about Tamaki?”

 

“And I kinda get the feeling that something’s wrong with Tamaki.” Izuki put in. He’s kind of Tamaki’s ‘eye’ on the court after all. Apart from Kagami, he is the one who had trained the most with Tamaki. “It’s like…she ran into a wall or something.” He said slowly, not really knowing how to describe it.

 

Hyuuga was silent for several moments before he sighed. “Well, it’s to be expected really,” he said. “During the Touou match, Tamaki didn’t play. But she watched the entire match from start to end on the bench. And despite how much she had tried – maybe even tried harder than any of us, we still lost. And she saw all that happened. And I know what she’s thinking too.” Hyuuga grumbled something beneath his breath. “Man, the freshmen these days! There’s always more to worry about!”

 

“Kagami aside, I’m more worried about Tamaki.” Izuki interrupted, the Point Guard having a concerned look on his face. “From the first time when she had joined us, I had a feeling that she’s kind of hiding something. Like she’s…afraid of something. And during that one practice when both Kagami and Tamaki are present, don’t you remember how she had acted?”

 

Of course all of them remembered.

 

After all, it had been their first time seeing their team’s shadow acting the way she is. And despite how expressionless that Tamaki usually is, Seirin would usually see a smile or two coming from her during training and even during matches. But after the Touou match, no one had seen so much as a smile from her.

 

“What is up with Tamaki?” Hyuuga wondered.

 

* * * *

 

_“In the face of overwhelming power, I don’t think we can win just by working together.”_

 

In the basketball gym, like how she had been doing every night for a week after the basketball team had gone home after training, Tamaki stood in front of the hoop with a basketball in her hand. Aoi sat in a corner next to her bag, tongue hanging out.

 

“‘I don’t need you to pass to me any longer’, huh?” Tamaki murmured to herself, staring at the orange ball in her hands. _‘Where have I heard those words before?’_ She thought sadly. The teal haired girl looked up at the hoop above her head. _‘I can’t do anything when Teiko fell apart, and the team started drifting away from each other. But this time… I won’t let Seirin become like what we once are.’_

 

Tamaki unwrapped the bandages around her right wrist, letting it fall to the ground beside her foot. She then took a shot with her right hand. Like what she’d expected, the ball bounced against the rim, and fell to the floor of the gym, rolling away to a corner.

 

Excited barking from Aoi caught Tamaki’s attention just then, along with the low unfamiliar chuckle of a male. Tamaki then turned only to see a tall smiling brunette fussing over her dog who is begging to have his tummy rubbed.

 

“Good boy. Good boy.” Kiyoshi Teppei laughed as Aoi lay back on his back, tongue hanging out.

 

Tamaki frowned as she recognised the brunette immediately. After all, they’ve faced each other in a match back in middle school multiple times, and this is the one guy that she remembered getting under Murasakibara’s skin like he did.

 

Kiyoshi smiled at Tamaki. Obviously, he recognised her as well. The teams who usually end up facing Teiko generally tend to remember her, as she is the only girl on the team after all. But for some reason, they never talked about her to others. Tamaki had a feeling that her cousin has something to do with it.

 

“Like what I’ve heard, this one really looks like you.” Kiyoshi smiled, rubbing Aoi’s head in between his ears – a spot that the puppy always likes to be rubbed. He tossed the basketball across the court towards Tamaki who caught it easily. “And like what I’ve heard from Riko, you really changed your play style.” He got to his feet slowly, and a packet of brown sugar candies appeared from out of nowhere in his hand. “It’s been a while, Kuroko Tamaki.” He smiled.

 

Tamaki let out a light sigh. “Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei,” she stated. Teiko had faced this guy and his team during the Inter High tournament as well as the Nationals during her first two years in middle school after all. Like with every team that had a member of the Crownless Generals, Shoei Middle School created quite an impression on them. “One of the Crownless Generals. I didn’t think that you’ll be in Seirin, especially for a player of your calibre.”

 

“I could say the same for you, Kuroko Tamaki.” Kiyoshi smiled at Tamaki, popping a candy into his mouth. “The phantom player, also known as the Mirage player of the Generation of Miracles. The Number 2 player of the middle school basketball circuit, and the vice captain of the legendary basketball team that had moved on to take the middle school basketball circuit by storm for three years running.” He smiled at Tamaki. “I’d never imagined that a player of your calibre, especially a member of the Generation of Miracles would join a new team like Seirin.”

 

“People always did say that I’m different from my teammates, especially during third year.” Tamaki sighed. That had been the year when her team had started changing, and she could do nothing to stop it.

 

“I’ve heard what had happened from Riko.” Kiyoshi told Tamaki. “That’s why I came back. You’re not wrong. Your basketball, that is. You’re just inexperienced. I watched your first match during your third year at Teiko. Everyone was surprised that Teiko changed their play pattern. You’ve always been a support type, haven’t you?” Kiyoshi grinned at Tamaki, remembering his brief encounters with her during his matches against Teiko back at middle school. “I like it. Your basketball.” He picked up a ball by his feet and started to dribble it. “During middle school, you’re still a support type, but at the same time, you have offensive skills too, and is a tactical type of player. Your team’s play and your play changes with the opponents that you face. Isn’t that your basketball? But during your third year, I don’t see that anymore.”

 

“They…don’t need it anymore.” Tamaki said softly.

 

“I see,” said Kiyoshi. “But isn’t that _your_ basketball? You’re more of the brains on the court than the brawn. That is your basketball, isn’t it? During your third year, you become a full support player, relying more on the team, and specialising in passes. But aren’t you the one assuming that that’s your limit?” He stopped his dribbling. “I like your basketball. And I think it’s impressive that you can view yourself so objectively and play in that way. But aren’t you taking it a little too far?”

 

“For now… That is my limit.” Tamaki said slowly, picking up the ball as it came to a stop at her feet. “You who had faced us during our first two years when the Generation of Miracles were at their peak of their play should understand too. There are limits to what I can do. But it is also true that the one deciding my own limits is myself. But…”

 

“Aren’t you the brains behind Teiko’s hundred victories?” Kiyoshi asked. “You did some impressive work during the Touou match as well. I heard from Riko that you turned down her request to be the team’s manager. I had first taste of what it’s like to be on the receiving end of your strategies. You’re a tactical type of player through and through. Even changing your style can’t change that fact. So why?”

 

“The Touou match should be proof enough.” Tamaki stated. “My strategies…can’t help anyone.”

 

Kiyoshi was silent for several moments. “…I was there at that match during the Winter Cup of your second year,” he said at last, and Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “Along with the other three. We saw what happened. And it is only now when I realised that sports injuries are never as it seems. The reason why you changed your style in third year… Is it because your left hand isn’t healed?” Kiyoshi probed. “Is it because…you _can’t_ use it?”

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments. If truth be told, she really should have expected this someday. Seirin isn’t stupid, and she is surprised that they hadn’t figured it out by themselves yet, with just how long that she had been in the team.

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“Hyuuga and Izuki didn’t know, as both of them have stopped playing basketball during their third year of middle school.” Kiyoshi said. “But it was the big news during our third year – Teiko’s match with Hanamiya’s school, that is. If you do not want to let the team know about it, I won’t say anything. But if I can say one thing, it is that they won’t change how they will treat you.” Kiyoshi smiled fondly. “Seirin emphasises on _team play._ We protect our own.” The brunette recalled how furious and upset that Hyuuga and the others have been when Hanamiya had shattered his knee. He thought for a moment that Hyuuga would start throttling Hanamiya right there in the middle of the court.

 

Tamaki was silent for a long time. “Kiyoshi-sempai, have you ever hated basketball?” she asked at last, much to Kiyoshi’s confusion.

 

“Hmm? Can’t say that I have,” said Kiyoshi.

 

“I have.” Tamaki admitted softly. “For a time, I hated basketball. And hating something that you loved…is a painful feeling. And maybe… Just maybe… There is a part of me that actually blames basketball for my hand.” Tamaki stared at her left hand. “I’ve never blamed Aomine-kun for the incident back then, even though the rest of the team blames him for it. Even Kise-kun who idolises him was angry with him. Maybe they didn’t really blame him at all. Maybe… They just wanted to blame someone or something. They just wanted an outlet for that anger. But I’ve never blamed him. Not once.” She smiled sadly. “Is it worth it though?”

 

It was that incident that had pushed the Generation of Miracles to become the best, _the best_ at what they are. Tamaki had seen the change in her team, in her friends, during third year, and she can’t say anything, and neither can she do anything. Because in a way, it is her fault that they have turned out the way that they are.

 

Kiyoshi laughed. “You’re really a basketball idiot too, aren’t you?” he joked. “But I’m not really one to speak either.” He sighed. “Sacrificing oneself for the team, huh?” He mused. “You’re really a team player through and through. Though whether it is worth it in the end… I’m sure that you already knew the answer to it. We’re both in the same boat after all.” He smiled. “But just a sempai’s word of advice: take care of yourself. Your hand can still be treated. It’s not too late yet. And unlike me, you don’t have to rely solely on your left hand to play. But an injury, no matter how small, can be fatal if left untreated.”

 

“I know.” Tamaki said quietly. “I only have this one year to help fulfil Seirin’s dream of making it to the top. I won’t let it go to waste. But I’m glad that I can play with you again, only in the same team this time.” She smiled a small smile at Kiyoshi as she walked past him, picking up her bag. “Kiyoshi-sempai, don’t ever change. Please.”

 

Kiyoshi smiled at the small girl. “Yeah. See you next week then.” He grinned at her as the teal haired girl then left the gym, with Aoi trailing at her heels. He smiled a small sad smile to himself. “One year, huh?” He mused, testing his foot gingerly on the court. “I only have this one year too. One year to bring Seirin to the top.”

 

* * * *

 

In Shutoku High, Otsubo Taisuke was practicing his baskets on one half of the court whilst Midorima was occupying the other half, with two cages full of basketballs beside him. It was still early, and thus, the rest of the team wasn’t there for practice yet. Even the coach wasn’t present.

 

Like with Kise, Midorima had been all fired up after watching the Touou versus Seirin match, and had been diligently training all day and night. The green haired shooter was a little concerned about a certain teal haired girl though. He had word from Kise the other day about Aomine asking the blonde to accompany Tamaki to the hospital for her usual check up as he wasn’t able to get away, and the teal haired girl seemed unusually down.

 

Midorima knew Tamaki well enough to know that she wouldn’t just get this down for losing a match. Tamaki isn’t a sore loser. The green haired shooter is sure that it most probably had something to do with her team, and maybe even the psychological damage dealt during the match.

 

Takao entered just then, a magazine in his hands, a curious look on his face. “Otsubo-san, who’s Seirin’s No. 7?” The Point Guard asked curiously. “When I went to return some DVDs to our clubroom, I found an article on Seirin in last year’s Monthly Basketball.” He flipped through the magazine until he found the article on Seirin. “And there was one guy that I didn’t recognise.”

 

Halfway across the court, Midorima’s ears twitched.

 

After his loss to Seirin, he had gone and checked up on said team. Back in Teiko, it had been him, Akashi and Tamaki who are the brains of the Teiko team. And Midorima had found information on a certain player that had created quite an impression on the entire Teiko team back then.

 

“Must be him.” Otsubo mused. “The guy who was Seirin’s center last year.” He explained to Takao. “Their team used to revolve around his and No. 4 Hyuuga’s cooperative inside and outside play.” He then frowned. Otsubo, Miyaji and Kimura have all been looking forward to facing that guy in last year’s championship league. But he was a no-show, much to their disappointment. “But for some reason, he didn’t show up at the championship league. If he had been there, we probably wouldn’t have tripled their score.” The Shutoku captain frowned. “No. We may even have lost.” Otsubo said solemnly, much to Takao’s shock.

 

“What?” Takao was sure for a moment that his ears were playing tricks on him. _‘Last year they didn’t have Tamaki or Kagami, and they had only just formed.’_ He frowned. “How much credit are you going to give them?” Takao turned towards Midorima who is silently shooting three pointers. “Right, Shin-chan?” He then blinked, as if suddenly recalling that Midorima is also a freshman like him. “Oh. I guess you wouldn’t know, huh?”

 

“I know him.” Midorima said, turning around to face Takao, much to the latter’s confusion. “From middle school. We only played him twice – once during the Inter High tournament of our freshman year, and another during the Nationals of our second year. But I remember him. And Tamaki most probably remembered him too. And if he is indeed in Seirin, then I’m mistaken. Seirin is _strong.”_

 

Takao was both confused and bewildered. Just who the hell is Seirin’s No. 7?

 

“What kind of guy is he?” Takao asked curiously. For even Midorima to give this guy that much praise, he must be a good player. And their stoic captain seemed to respect this guy too, despite the Seirin player being a year their captain’s junior.

 

“It was similar to the recent Touou game.” Midorima replied absently, forgetting that he wasn’t supposed to be there – at least, in the minds of his Shutoku teammates. “In the face of overwhelming odds, just like Tamaki, he refused to give up until the very end. He is one of the few players during Teiko’s history that actually forced us, the Generation of Miracles to go all out. Hence, he created quite a impression on all of us.”

 

Takao was confused. “Hold on. That doesn’t make any sense,” he said seriously, the cogs turning in his brain. Midorima was confused. A mischievous grin then appeared on Takao’s face as he finally put together the pieces. “You ended up going to see the championship league! ‘I don’t want to see it’, my ass!” He laughed.

 

Midorima adjusted his glasses to hide his embarrassment. “I simply live nearby,” he retorted, turning his back on Takao.

 

“You live far away!” Takao grinned. He should know, since he was the one always driving Midorima to and fro from school with that rear cart of his. “And in the opposite direction! I know!”

 

“Shut up!” A very embarrassed Midorima snapped.

 

The message tone from his phone gave him the excuse to break away from the conversation just then. The green haired shooter immediately made his way towards the bench and picked up his phone. The name of the recipient on his phone nearly caused Midorima to groan.

 

Whenever _that_ person contacts him, nothing good ever comes to mind.

 

* * * *

 

“That was reckless!” Riko scolded Kiyoshi in the clubroom.

 

The tall center had returned to the Seirin basketball team that day. And what was the first thing that he did but challenge Kagami in a mini one-on-one match, with the position of the team’s ace going to the winner? The redhead had won naturally, but everyone could tell that there seems to be something weird going on with their freshmen.

 

“Seriously Kiyoshi, what are you planning?” Hyuuga demanded. “Suddenly challenging Kagami like this…”

 

“Eh? I’m not planning anything,” said Kiyoshi with a goofy grin on his face.

 

Koganei sighed. “Well, that put aside, don’t you feel that there seems to be something wrong with Tamaki?” he asked seriously.

 

The second years in the clubroom fell silent.

 

 _Everyone_ could see that there seems to be something wrong with their lone female player. There was a short mini match held that day amongst all the basketball club members, and since this is the first time in a long time that Tamaki could play basketball at last, everyone was eager to see how Tamaki would perform. The teal haired girl had played as well as she usually did, but not once did she pass to Kagami in that mini match.

 

Riko sighed. “Even you boys could tell, huh?” she mused. “Well, it’ll be all right. I’ve sent Izuki-kun to sound her out. He’s been the one walking her home after training lately.” She added.

 

* * * *

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s bothering you now?” Izuki asked tiredly, the teal haired girl walking next to him. Tamaki said nothing. “It’s Kagami, right?”

 

Tamaki stopped dead in her tracks, and Izuki knew that he had hit the nail on the head. The point guard sighed. “What did he do this time?”

 

Tamaki said nothing for awhile. And just as Izuki was about to open his mouth to say something, Tamaki spoke. “His basketball…has now gone back to the way that he is playing when he’d just joined the team. To how he had played during the Shutoku match. A one man basketball,” she said. “And the way how he thinks now…is just like _them.”_

 

Izuki studied Tamaki closely. “Did Kagami say anything to you?” he asked. Knowing that idiot, he is sure that Kagami had said something to Tamaki. She might not show it, but Tamaki _is_ still a girl. She can get hurt if the redhead had said something particularly cruel.

 

“He…doesn’t want me to pass to him anymore,” said Tamaki sadly, and Izuki’s eyes widened in shock. “He…doesn’t need me anymore. Is he going to change too, Izuki-sempai?”

 

Izuki was confused. Too? What does she mean? “What do you mean, Tamaki?” he asked seriously, seeing that there might just be something much more serious than just Kagami abandoning Tamaki here.

 

Tamaki smiled a small smile. “I see. I didn’t really tell the team about Teiko, did I?” she mused. “The reason why I’d picked Seirin as my choice of high school had quite a few reasons. One of the main ones is that Seirin…reminds me of the Generation of Miracles during our first year, though of course, we weren’t even named that then.” Tamaki smiled. “We went through quite a bit during first year, but when it comes down to it, all of us started playing basketball because we love it. We became as good as we were because we love the sport in the first place. That should be the only time when we were truly a team _team.”_

 

Izuki stayed quiet, listening to Tamaki. The teal haired girl had never spoken about her past in Teiko, and by some unspoken agreement, the Seirin team had never asked her about it. In fact, Izuki is sure that probably, Kagami is the only one in Seirin that knew about her past in Teiko.

 

“But they started changing during third year.” Tamaki said softly. “And by the time that I’d realised it, it was too late. I couldn’t say anything. And neither could I do anything. After all, I had been the one to push them to what they have become. How can I say anything?” She asked sadly, much to Izuki’s confusion, but he didn’t push further. “The other five relied on me and my play. But like Aomine-kun, they started blossoming, and each started to play individually. That’s why… The team fell apart in third year. I can’t stand seeing them play like that. Seeing them play basketball like it’s the one thing on earth that they hate the most. That’s why I left. Then when I came to Seirin, it makes me feel like it’s first year all over again. And then Kagami-kun… He reminds me so much of Aomine-kun. At least, the him in the past. And then, after the Touou match, he told me _that.”_ She looked sad.

 

_“In the face of overwhelming power, I don’t think we can win just by working together.”_

 

_“I don’t need you to pass to me any longer.”_

 

“How am I supposed to react upon hearing that?” Tamaki asked, feeling the onslaught of tears, and she quickly blinked them away. If there’s one thing that she hates, it’s appearing weak in front of others. The only people whom she had ever cried in front of are only her cousin and Aomine. “That’s like the second time that I’m hearing it.”

 

“Second time?” Izuki asked carefully.

 

He felt white hot fury bubbling inside him the more that he listened to Tamaki speak. He wants nothing more than to hunt down a certain idiotic redhead right this instant and shake him until he had some sense knocked into his head. What kind of man would make a girl this upset? And what kind of man would leave an upset girl alone in the cold locker room?

 

Izuki wasn’t stupid. And his Eagle Eye isn’t used solely on the court either. He is just as down about their devastating loss to Touou like everyone in his team, but he had noticed that Tamaki wasn’t on the train with them when they’ve returned to their homes after the match that day. Kagami had been the last one to join them, but Tamaki wasn’t with them.

 

Kagami had all but abandoned his partner on that day.

 

“During my third year of Teiko, Aomine-kun…said the same thing to me too.” Tamaki said sadly. She had already forgiven him for this, as Aomine’s reason for ‘I don’t need you to pass to me any longer’ is different from Kagami’s. Aomine said that so that Tamaki doesn’t need to appear on the court as often as she need to. He said that so that he could protect her from any further court injuries. But Kagami… “And now, Kagami-kun said the same thing too. Is the same thing going to happen again, Izuki-sempai? Will Kagami-kun…change too? Will he be the second coming of Aomine-kun? Will Seirin…go down the path of the Generation of Miracles? Will history repeat itself?” Tamaki stared at Izuki’s shocked face. “I don’t want to see that happen. I don’t want the same thing that had happened to _us_ happen to Seirin too.”

 

By this point of time, both Izuki and Tamaki have ended up outside of her apartment. Izuki bit on his lip, not knowing just what to say. He wanted to assure Tamaki that Kagami wouldn’t change, that Seirin wouldn’t change. But the seventeen-year-old teen knew that people _do_ change with time. Just look at Hyuuga.

 

When they were in middle school, Hyuuga had been more passionate about basketball than any other. But with the continuous losses against the teams from other schools, he grew to hate that sport, and had gradually dropped it all together by the time that they were in their third year. Hyuuga wanted to go through his high school life without touching basketball ever again. But as fate would have it, he had to run into Kiyoshi who had to be the weirdest and strangest guy that Izuki had ever met.

 

Izuki smiled at Tamaki, placing one hand atop her soft teal hair. Tamaki had been like a little sister to the Seirin team, as apart from Mitobe and Koganei, the rest of them have been the only child in their family. And Tamaki is the youngest in their team as well.

 

“Don’t worry so much about it.” Izuki told Tamaki. “I’ll do something about it. I don’t know about Kagami, and I can’t read the future. But I can tell you one thing, Tamaki. No one on Seirin will ever come to hate basketball the way that the Generation of Miracles did. The day that we do will be the day when we quit basketball.” He grinned at Tamaki who can’t help but smile back. “After all, our basketball team was started up in the first place because all of us loves basketball for what it is. You should ask Kiyoshi or Hyuuga one day how the basketball team was first started up. And if we ever end up being too arrogant for our own good, you can be sure that the coach will smack some sense back into us.”

 

Tamaki giggled at that, knowing that that is true. Izuki grinned at hearing Tamaki laugh. No one had seen or even heard Tamaki laugh for days ever since the Touou match, since she’s been so down lately.

 

“So you can rest assured,” said Izuki comfortingly. “I’ll do something about this. After all, it is an upperclassman’s job to guide the underclassmen too. That’s why… It’ll be all right.”

 

Tamaki smiled and nodded. “Thank you, Izuki-sempai.”

 

* * * *

 

Izuki got his chance to ‘speak’ to Kagami after training the next day.

 

Training had ended earlier that day, and that is because of a practice match that Riko had scheduled for them with Tokushin. Tokushin wasn’t pleased at the fact that Seirin had put all five freshmen as their starters, and it had been a close victory for Seirin, with them only managing to scrap a victory because of Kagami and Tamaki. And even so, the two of them weren’t working as well as before.

 

“Kagami.” Izuki called out to the redhead as the two were leaving the school. The redhead turned around in surprise to see the second year behind him. “Can we talk?”

 

“Izuki-sempai?” Kagami was confused. “S-Sure.”

 

“Come with me.” Izuki said, leading the way towards the nearby park, with Kagami following him.

 

The redhead suddenly had the feeling that he’d done something _very_ wrong. When they reached the park, Izuki turned around to face the redhead. And even though Kagami was at least one and a half heads taller than Izuki, he suddenly felt rather intimidated by the usually mild tempered Point Guard.

 

“What did you say to Tamaki?” Izuki asked bluntly, going straight to the point. Kagami only got more confused. “What did you say to her to make her this upset?” Izuki tried hard to control his temper that was just begging to lash out at Kagami.

 

“Huh? Upset?” Kagami was confused. “I only want to stop our coordination play for the time being as we grow at our own strength. Team play alone won’t stop a member of the Generation of Miracles!” He protested.

 

Izuki only got more annoyed with Kagami. “The way that you’re talking right now sounds just like them!” he told Kagami, much to his shock. “You’re going back to how you were when you had first joined the team! Kagami, I know that you’re frustrated with our loss to Touou, but you shouldn’t take it out on Tamaki! You know about her past at Teiko, don’t you?” Kagami nodded silently. “Then how do you think she will feel when she hear the same words once spoken to her when she’s at Teiko coming from _you_ this time?” Kagami’s eyes widened in shock. “Don’t you think that she will feel hurt, and maybe even worried that Seirin will be the second coming of the Generation of Miracles? That _you_ will become what her previous partner had been? Before you start blaming and alienating yourself from your friends and teammates, think about how they will feel!”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened.

 

_“By the time that we’re in our third year, I can honestly say that no one on Teiko loves playing basketball anymore. **They** changed. But more importantly of all, **he** changed the most.”_

 

_“Aomine-kun grew disheartened. What he wanted is a rival that could stand on par with him. But no matter how hard he had searched, he had never found one. Probably, it’s around that time when he started developing a dislike for basketball.”_

 

_“I’ll beat him and wake him up.” Kagami vowed. “You can’t help me this time around, but I’ll fight for your share too.”_

 

Kagami clenched his hands into fists. So that’s it. He had been so focused on becoming stronger that he had almost forgotten what is most important to him. “Sorry sempai. And thank you very much!”

 

Kagami bowed to Izuki before taking off, in search of his partner.

 

_‘That’s right. I’m her partner! She stuck by me throughout everything, even choosing me to be her partner, her ‘light’. I shouldn’t abandon her like this! We lose together, we grow stronger together, and we win together!’_

 

* * * *

 

“Her limit?” Riko asked Kiyoshi blankly, with the two currently at Maji Burger’s.

 

Kiyoshi nodded solemnly. “To put positively, Tamaki’s current style of basketball utilises her teammates,” he explained. “Depending on the other four, she can be strong or weak. But to put negatively, she relies on others. In order to break through this wall, she needs to abandon this style.”

 

“Abandon it?” Riko was bewildered. Abandon the style that had saved Seirin countless times?

 

Kiyoshi nodded solemnly. _‘She needs to get back her old style,’_ he thought. _‘It’s not like I can’t understand what Tamaki is thinking. With her injury, she must have run up against a wall, and thought that she can never utilise her original style again. But it is possible. It is either that, or she must create a new style of her own. One that doesn’t really depends on others.’_

 

“But still, abandon it?” Riko was conflicted. She saw the sense in Kiyoshi’s words, but still… “But that’s the style that Tamaki-chan has honed through trial and error.”

 

“Exactly,” said Kiyoshi. “That’s why she has to abandon it.” He pondered on something for a moment. “Besides, her strength doesn’t just stop there. Her original style has limitless potential. The one to decide her limit will be Tamaki herself.”

 

“Original style?” Riko echoed. “Mirage?” She recalled the play that Tamaki had used during the Shutoku match. And to this day, Riko still wasn’t able to figure out just how it had worked.

 

“Well that too. But her Mirage style doesn’t just stop at what you’ve seen her use during the Shutoku match,” said Kiyoshi with a smile. “I’ve played against her during middle school. I know her strength. She’s just run up against a wall right now. But if she is the Kuroko Tamaki whom I knew and had played against back in middle school, she isn’t one to give in just like this.” He chuckled. “That girl doesn’t know how to give up. She is a tactical player through and through. Her greatest asset isn’t her skills on the court alone. It is her mind. She will certainly find a way to get over this. And besides…” Kiyoshi smiled as he saw Kagami run past Maji Burger. “I think that both our freshmen starters will be all right now.”

 

Riko smiled. Looks like Izuki had played his part. “Boys are so nice,” she said wistfully. _‘Looks like everything will be all right now.’_

 

* * * *

 

In the street basketball court not far away from the school, which ironically is also the same place where Tamaki had once played against Kagami in a one-on-one, is also where the teal haired girl is right now.

 

A number of coloured cones are placed all over the court, and Tamaki dribbled the ball with her right hand repeatedly.

 

_“But aren’t you the one assuming that’s your limit?”_

 

 _‘I’m taking it back!’_ Tamaki thought to herself. _‘My old style. And I’ll create a new stronger one from it. I don’t care even if everyone thinks that it’s impossible for me to shoot right now. I’ll prove them wrong. Like how I’d proved them wrong when I’d first created Mirage.’_

 

She took a half step towards her right, manoeuvring neatly around the coloured cone set up there, moving towards the left around it. What followed after that was a flurry of movements of limbs and steps that seems oddly familiar to the play that a certain tanned player had used during the Touou versus Seirin match.

 

“Tamaki!”

 

Tamaki paused in mid-step, and she turned only to see a heavily panting Kagami who seemed to have ran all the way here. The teal haired girl blinked. “Kagami-kun?”

 

“I’m…sorry.” Kagami blurted out all of a sudden, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. “I…didn’t mean anything by what I’d said. I just thought…that it would be best for the both of us if we separate for the time being to grow at our own pace. I didn’t think that…” _‘That what I’d said back then is so similar to what had happened during your time in Teiko.’_

 

Tamaki said nothing to that. “The past in Teiko isn’t something that we can just forget that easily,” she said simply, reading Kagami’s mind as always.

 

Kagami stayed silent for several moments. “I’ve been wondering for sometime now,” he said. “Why did you pick me as your partner?”

 

Tamaki stayed silent. “I hadn’t been entirely truthful with you,” she said at last, turning to face Kagami. “It is true that I became the sixth player in the Generation of Miracles. Their trump card if you will. Back during my first year, Teiko was a lot like Seirin. But near the end of our second year, Aomine-kun was the first to begin blossoming. The other five followed his example not long after that. That’s why the team fell apart in third year. They began placing their trust in themselves over anything else.” She glanced at Kagami. “The truth is that it didn’t really have to be you. The current me can’t beat them on my own. That’s why I simply wanted to use you to force the Generation of Miracles to recognise the error of their ways. That’s all there is to it.”

 

Kagami sighed. “I was wondering what you’re worrying about for the past week or so. So it’s something like this?” he huffed. “I had a feeling that it’s something like this.” He looked at Tamaki. “You said it before too, right? That I feel just like them.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Kagami sighed. “Well, I can’t say that I _won’t_ change in the future,” he said hesitantly. “But I can tell you right now that I will never hate basketball, and neither will I play alone. Playing basketball with everyone… It is a nice feeling.”

 

Tamaki smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Besides, what are you doing out this late anyway?” Kagami asked, annoyed. “You’ve just recovered from a cold, didn’t you?”

 

“I’m taking it back,” said Tamaki calmly, much to Kagami’s confusion. “My old style. I’ll create a new one from it. I’ll become stronger. And no matter what it takes, it’ll be ready by winter. I only have this one year to do it after all.”

 

* * * *

 

Riko frowned as she rewind the tape of a match that Teiko Middle School had with some unknown school during the National tournament two years ago. Kiyoshi’s words to her two days ago had her thinking, and thus, she dug up a video of Teiko Middle School that she had in her collection.

 

_‘Strange. If Kiyoshi hadn’t pointed it out, I would never have noticed it either. Tamaki-chan’s style… It is entirely different from during her first and second years at Teiko. Why did she change it? It is obviously stronger and more lethal, as compared to her current style.’_

 

The door to the clubroom opened just then, and Hyuuga walked in, surprised to see Riko still present. “Coach? What are you still doing here?”

 

“Well, I’ve just been wondering about something, that’s all.” Riko mused as Hyuuga stepped up next to her. “Tamaki-chan.”

 

“What about her?” Hyuuga asked warily.

 

“I’ve just been wondering something. Hyuuga-kun, have you seen her use her left hand for _anything_ at all?” Riko asked, turning to face the basketball captain who looked confused at this question.

 

“Huh?” Hyuuga frowned, trying to remember what he could of the quietest member on the team. “Now that you’ve mentioned it…” He frowned. “No. I don’t believe so.” He said at last.

 

Riko frowned, turning back towards the screen. _‘Tamaki-chan is originally left-handed during her first two years at Teiko,’_ she thought, rewinding the tape once more and playing it. The teal haired Teiko player on the screen smacked the ball towards Teiko No. 5 with her left hand. The ball was quickly returned to her, and the teal haired girl disappeared. _‘And now, she’s right handed.’_ Riko shut her eyes, trying to remember what she could of the teal haired girl’s current playing style. _‘People don’t just change their dominant hands like that. And her style. It is entirely different from her time in Teiko. What happened back then?’_ She wondered.

 

* * * *

 

“Tamacchi, you’re here!” Kise wailed, lunging himself onto Tamaki the moment that the teal haired girl had arrived at the Kise mansion with her boyfriend. Said boyfriend immediately kicked Kise away from manhandling his girlfriend, an annoyed look on his face.

 

Oh hell no. No guy is going to hug his girlfriend or even _touch_ her in a less than friendly manner when he’s around, no thank you!

 

“Don’t touch Tamaki, Kise!” Aomine told the blonde, very annoyed.

 

“So mean!” Kise pouted, telltale tears starting to well up in his eyes.

 

“Here are the drinks that you’ve asked for, Kise-kun.” Tamaki interrupted, holding up a dispensable bag that contains several bottles of soda and drinks.

 

Kise beamed. “Thank you!” he beamed. “Nearly everyone is here! Come in! I have to go and pick up some of the cakes for Murasaki-cchi soon!”

 

“Atsushi-kun is here already?” Tamaki asked even as she removed her shoes and entered the mansion, with Aomine behind her. “When did he get to Tokyo from Akita?”

 

It is the Generation of Miracles’ yearly reunion, a tradition that had begun ever since their third year when the legendary team became a complete team during the summer of their second year with Kise’s addition.

 

All the members of the Generation of Miracles had received the same message from their former captain a few days ago, informing them of the usual reunion party, though this time around, it’s kind of a sleepover kind of thing. And hence, Kise had kindly offered the usage of his mansion, as his parents are on one of their usual around the world expeditions.

 

“Both he and Akashi-cchi arrived in Tokyo yesterday night.” Kise beamed as he showed the two into the dining room that had been turned into some sort of party room.

 

In a corner of the room, Akashi and Midorima were engaged in one of their usual shogi showdowns. Currently, the score stands at 589:0.

 

“So Akashi, why the sudden reunion? And a sleepover furthermore,” said Midorima as he moved a piece.

 

“Well, Tama has been rather down lately, and I thought it a good idea if she sees everyone again.” Akashi smirked, moving another shogi piece and checkmating Midorima, much to the latter’s frustration. “I win. And Shintaro, go with Ryota to pick up Atsushi’s snacks before he starts crying.”

 

* * * *

 

“Why do I have to go with you?” Midorima was grumbling an hour later as both the blonde and the green haired shooter were ladled down with boxes of cakes and goodies that should be enough to feed an entire army.

 

“It’s Akashi-cchi’s order! We can’t help it!” Kise wailed.

 

Midorima sighed. “I somehow feel that there is something more than just a mere reunion,” he mumbled.

 

Kise chuckled nervously. “If Akashi-cchi is involved, I don’t doubt it,” he stated.

 

“Hey. You two.” Both members of the Generation of Miracles turned only to see a certain redhead behind them, a frown on his face. “Do you both mind if I take up a minute? I need to talk to you.”

 

“Yes, I mind,” said Midorima irritably. “We have somewhere to be, so we do not have the time to talk to you.”

 

“Some kind of party?” Kagami asked, eyeing the number of boxes and bags that both members of the Generation of Miracles are holding. Holy… The number of goodies and cakes that they are carrying should be enough to feed an entire army!

 

“A reunion.” Kise said cheerfully. “What is it, Kagami-cchi? We have to hurry back, so do make it short.” He shivered inwardly at what Akashi would do should they take their time getting back.

 

“It’s about Tamaki,” said Kagami seriously, and both boys immediately turned serious, particularly Midorima. The two exchanged looks. “Is there something wrong with her left hand?”

 

Midorima looked sharply at Kagami. Tamaki didn’t tell her team or even Kagami about her hand? He had assumed that they knew about it. And judging by the look on Kise’s face, he probably knew that Tamaki _didn’t_ tell her team.

 

“What makes you say that?” Kise tried to keep a straight face. And being a model, he can lie extremely well.

 

Kagami narrowed his eyes at Kise. “I’ve noticed it for some time now. She never ever uses her left hand for anything. Even in matches, even if the ball is coming towards her left side, she will always use her right hand to pass the ball, never her left. I’ve played with her long enough by now to be able to see it. And her play style. She’s mentioned as much that she changed her style during her third year in Teiko. Why did she change it in the first place? Is there something wrong with her hand?”

 

* * * *

 

“I freaking hate parties.” Aomine groaned from the balcony on the second floor that overlooks the swimming pool. It is currently night-time, and the party is getting well underway. And when beer is involved, Aomine makes sure to get out of the way.

 

Currently, Tamaki and Midorima were both standing with him at the balcony, since Tamaki wanted some fresh air, and Midorima swore that he is getting a headache from all that loud music that is currently playing.

 

“We ran into Kagami earlier when Kise and I were picking up the cakes and goodies for Murasakibara.” Midorima was telling Tamaki. “Kise doesn’t look surprised that Kagami doesn’t know about your left hand. Tamaki, Seirin doesn’t know, do they?”

 

Tamaki shook her head. “…No.” She said. “I don’t want them to know unless they absolutely have to. I don’t want to see the looks on their faces that I see on nearly everyone back then.”

 

Midorima sighed. He had a feeling that that is the reason. “Well, I’m not too fond of Seirin, but I think it’ll be all right,” he said. “They don’t seem the type to pity people.” He muttered something before turning away. “I need a drink.”

 

“I heard that Seirin had some real issues after our match.” Aomine told Tamaki. “Are they all right now?”

 

“Yeah.” Tamaki smiled a soft smile at him – the smile that she only shows to Aomine. “They’re all right now. Our next target is the Winter Cup. We won’t lose this time.”

 

Aomine smirked. “Well, I’ll look forward to it. Maybe Seirin will stand a chance this time with you on the court,” he said. He knew better than anyone else just how different the game could flow with Tamaki on the court. She can control the flow of the game after all, though it isn’t something that she utilises often.

 

“Let’s just stop talking about the upcoming Winter Cup.” Tamaki sighed. “Kagami-kun has it in his head to beat you at all costs, and I don’t like how Seirin thinks of you and Touou as enemies.”

 

Aomine huffed. “They aren’t trained by the old man like how we are,” he told Tamaki whose lips twitched. Aomine always called their coach at Teiko ‘old man’, despite the fact that the man isn’t even older than forty. “He always told us to keep our personal issues off the court. And whatever issues that we have _on_ the court, we keep it on it. ‘Keep your basketball and personal life separate’, is what he always told us. Just because we’re enemies on the court doesn’t mean that we still have to be it off court.”

 

“I wonder how everyone at Teiko is doing now.” Tamaki said wistfully. “We should go back for a visit someday. It’s the Nationals’ finals soon, isn’t it?”

 

“I guess,” said Aomine uncaringly. “I don’t really care. Let’s just stop talking about this.” He grinned at Tamaki. After middle school, he didn’t think that he would ever get to patch up with Tamaki, let alone confess to her. He really had to thank Satsuki, his mother, and much as he hates to admit it, Akashi for this. “Want to do something fun?”

 

Tamaki looked at him warily.

 

Aomine’s idea of ‘fun’ always borders on borderline crazy. She had already lost count of the number of times when she was always dragged into Kise and Aomine’s crazy schemes back at middle school.

 

“What do you have in mind?” Tamaki asked.

 

Aomine grinned before holding out his right hand for her. Tamaki stared at it for some time before taking his right hand. The tanned teen then brought Tamaki closer to his body, and the teal haired girl gasped as Aomine enveloped her in a hug.

 

“D-Daiki?”

 

“Just hang on.” Aomine grinned, even as he held Tamaki tightly, and climbed onto the railings of the balcony. Tamaki’s eyes widened as she realised what Aomine had in mind. “Hold on tight.” He smirked before he leapt off the balcony.

 

Tamaki immediately clung onto his neck tightly for dear life, screwing her eyes shut, even as they both took a swan dive off the balcony on the second storey and landed into the pool with a loud splash. With the loud music currently playing inside the mansion, and with some activities that involves beer, no one will be able to hear the splash made.

 

The two teens were immediately submerged into the dark waters of the pool, going down to the bottom of it. After a few seconds, Tamaki immediately tried swimming upwards towards the surface, but was dragged down by Aomine, much to her surprise, and she felt a pair of lips planted on her own.

 

It is a strange experience, kissing within the pool, but one that Tamaki didn’t mind in the least. The waters of the pool were cold, as Kise didn’t bother to heat it up, since no one actually planned to take a dip right now. But to Tamaki, it seemed to be getting heated up, especially with how Aomine had kissed her.

 

So full of passion like fire, almost lighting up something within her.

 

Aomine smirked to himself as he felt Tamaki kissing him back just as urgently as he had kissed her. He returned the kiss with as much passion, hands roaming over Tamaki’s body, marvelling at how petite and slender that she is, also with how smooth that her skin is, even underwater.

 

For the first time in his life, Aomine thanked their old coach at Teiko over and over again in his head for making them go through the pool endurance training during their first year at Teiko. Kashitori had made all of them go underwater for two minutes at least. His reasoning is that it would help to increase their stamina. But considering the fact that all of them have nearly drowned the first few times, it didn’t make them too happy.

 

But this time, Aomine is thankful for the training, since it meant that he could stay underwater with Tamaki for a little longer like this.

 

He was surprised when a pair of arms encircled around his neck, and Tamaki deepened their kiss with urgency and heated passion, something that Aomine returned even as he felt his lungs burning, and both of them resurfaced once more.

 

They both broke the kiss, but Aomine never released his hold on Tamaki, and neither did she him, even as the teal haired girl coughed as she tried to get oxygen into her lungs, pushing her dripping wet hair out of her eyes. She is completely soaked through, with the white tee that she had on almost transparent and see through. And thankfully, she is wearing a red bikini set beneath it.

 

But Aomine couldn’t be happier about seeing this side of Tamaki.

 

“What was that for?” Tamaki asked at last, after having gotten her breath back, and Aomine grinned at her mischievously.

 

“Well, I just felt like it,” said Aomine with a grin. “At least out here, Akashi couldn’t come and threaten me with his scissors.”

 

Tamaki sighed, knowing how her over protective cousin could get at times. “Knowing Sei, he probably already knew what you’re up to. But for this time, he’ll probably let us be, as long as you don’t go over the line,” she said.

 

Her cousin had been unusually happy for a few weeks now, ever since he had gotten word about that therapist in Kyoto. Last that she’d heard, Akashi had been meeting up with said therapist at least once a week to talk.

 

Aomine pressed his lips against hers, feeling a bead of water flow down his back, the water sticking his black tee to his skin, kissing her with as much passion as he did underwater. Finally, as he broke the kiss once more, Aomine grinned at her.

 

“One more round?” he asked.

 

Tamaki could not say no to that.


	18. Training Camp From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin set off for training camp where they've somehow end up running into Shutoku as well. Tamaki meanwhile seems to be trying to find her own self...

_“Aren’t you the one denying yourself?” - Kashitori Kenta_

 

* * * *

 

Weekends for the Seirin basketball team are usually used for relaxation before they have to go back to their usual hellish training by their demon coach. It is only a few of the training freaks in the team like Kagami and Tamaki who will even spend the weekends training too, even though they’re really supposed to rest.

 

Thus, on a Saturday morning, one could find Kuroko Tamaki standing on the front steps of her door, staring at a certain tanned boyfriend of hers, with her dog sitting just next to her foot, tail wagging happily.

 

Aomine Daiki was grinning at her in his usual cheeky manner – one that she hadn’t seen since middle school, and he is currently sitting atop a sleek dark blue and white motorcycle. Tamaki raised an eyebrow at this sight, before she sighed.

 

“I’m surprised that you’re already up at this hour,” she deadpanned. Aomine usually only got up a little past noon. The boy can literally fall asleep anywhere. “And what’s with the bike?”

 

“Well, I got my license last week.” Aomine grinned. “So… Want a ride?”

 

Tamaki sighed before shrugging, lifting Aoi gently. “Well, I guess so. I’m heading towards Teiko for a visit. Do you want to come with me?”

 

* * * *

 

“It seems almost like years since we were back here. It’s difficult to think that it’s only been a few months.” Aomine mused as the two walked into the school courtyard of Teiko after reporting to the security outpost.

 

“Yeah well…” Tamaki sighed, heading into the direction of the four gyms that were allotted for the usage of the Teiko basketball team. It almost feels nostalgic; like she’s back in middle school again, and heading for club practice.

 

It may be a Saturday, but Tamaki knew that the first string and second string players of Teiko generally trains on Saturdays as well. And the teal haired girl is kind of curious to see just how well that the basketball team has fared with the graduation of the Generation of Miracles. The current first string regulars are their successors after all.

 

Even if they’re no longer in Teiko, Tamaki knew her former teammates well enough to know that they will not be pleased in the least if the new regulars should drag the name of Teiko through the mud, like what Haizaki had done back during their first year. The fact that Haizaki kept committing fouls and has a tendency to play violent basketball isn’t the only reason why Akashi had forced the gray haired teen to quit the club.

 

There were several other reasons attached to it, though the last straw came when the Generation of Miracles caught Haizaki trying to force himself on Tamaki during their second year. Aomine had actually punched Haizaki in the nose so hard that the tanned teen nearly fractured the bones in his right hand, and Haizaki actually broke his nose.

 

Aomine chuckled as they got nearer to the first gym where the first and second string members usually practiced. It is really like they’re back in Teiko all over again, since this is the usual route that they usually took to get to the gym.

 

“How nostalgic,” he mused, almost as if reading Tamaki’s mind. “It is almost like middle school all over again. It’s difficult to believe that it’s only less than a year since we’ve graduated. And by the way…” Aomine glanced at Tamaki. “Why did you come to Teiko all of a sudden? I know that Akashi had been talking about a visit one of these days, but he wasn’t planning for a visit until after the Winter Cup.”

 

Tamaki said nothing for several moments. “…It’s just… I feel like something is missing in my basketball,” she said at last. “After the match with your team, it feels like something is missing.” She looked at Aomine. “Back in Teiko, you and the others guarded me all that you could whilst I’m on the court, so I never have to worry more than just passing the ball. But this time, it’s different. That’s why…” She looked at her left wrist. “I’m taking it back. My old style. And I’ll create a new one from it.”

 

The two entered the first gym of Teiko just then, and the silent atmosphere that had been surrounding them was immediately destroyed.

 

There were loud shouts and yells for formation changes, even the shouts from player to player, shouting about the ball’s current location. Both Aomine and Tamaki smiled simultaneously at the sight, even if the smile on Tamaki’s face was small. Even for Aomine who can’t find any enjoyment in the game anymore, Teiko had been where he had the best experiences in basketball after all. The Generation of Miracles had been a close knit group, and they still are, despite being in different high schools.

 

Teiko’s coach – a man with messy brunette hair that falls lightly into his eyes looked up as Aomine and Tamaki entered the gym, and he smiled lightly. Kashitori Kenta then walked towards the two former Teiko regulars.

 

“It’s been some time, you two.” Kashitori greeted the two. “How does it feel being back here?”

 

“Well, it feels strange.” Aomine muttered, scratching idly at his cheek with one finger. “It’s like we’re back in middle school all over again. I half expected for Akashi to be standing on one of the courts, yelling at us to resume practice. That guy’s a demon from Hell when it comes to training.”

 

Kashitori chuckled, recalling the antics of the former Teiko captain. And then again, don’t all the Generation of Miracles have their own antics too? The only sane ones that he could name are probably only Tamaki.

 

“Ah. That boy.” Kashitori smiled. “Aomine, would you like to play a round with the new regulars, your successors?” He grinned at the dismayed look on the tanned teen’s face. “I’m sure that it would give them some motivation. The Inter High finals are around the corner, and we’re facing Suguyama Middle School.”

 

“Suguyama? Oh. That school.” Aomine muttered. “Well, I guess a round or two wouldn’t hurt.” He muttered, stripping out of his fur trimmed jacket, leaving him in only a sleeveless white shirt that showed off his toned muscles, as well as black pants and basketball shoes. He then handed his jacket to Tamaki, before heading off towards the court that the first string regulars are occupying.

 

“It’s great to have you both back, even if it’s just for a short visit.” Kashitori told Tamaki even as he walked back towards the bench, picking up the clipboard that he had left behind. “Suwa, your defense is weak! Focus!”

 

“Hai!”

 

“Thank you for agreeing to my request, Coach Kashitori.” Tamaki bowed politely to the coach who chuckled.

 

“And you’re as polite as ever,” said Kashitori. They both sat in silence for several moments, watching the ongoing practice games. The players occupying the court that Aomine is in were currently doing very impressive imitations of goldfishes by staring at him with wide eyes and opened mouths. “It’s nostalgic, isn’t it? It’s been barely a year since you and the others were last here. Your three years here did some extreme changes to the reputation and play of Teiko.” He chuckled. “I still remembered when you and Momoi-san came to me during your first year, and asked me to be the basketball coach of Teiko. I was hesitant in the beginning, since I’d never coached a middle school basketball team before, but looking back on it now, I didn’t regret that choice. But I made some mistakes with you kids too.” He sighed. “It is true that winning is important for a sportsman. But to develop the manner of thinking that winning is everything that matters… That was my mistake. But I’m glad to see that you don’t hate basketball anymore.” He smiled knowingly at Tamaki. “The fact that the team fell apart in third year was partly my fault.”

 

“I’ll bring them back.” Tamaki said quietly. “I will.”

 

Kashitori glanced at the teal haired girl. “I saw the match between Seirin and Touou during the Inter High,” he told Tamaki. “That calculated play during the second and third quarters… That was your work, wasn’t it?” Tamaki said nothing. “Tamaki, you are a tactical type of player. That fact can’t change. On court or off court, it makes no difference. Your greatest asset in basketball isn’t your basketball style. It is your mind. You change your play and strategy accordingly to the team that you’re facing. That’s how you support your team, not just with your Mirage style or even misdirection. Your style and skill are different from the other five. Like what Midorima had said once, your basketball is different from them. It belongs in a different world.”

 

“My strategies can’t help anyone.” Tamaki stated. “It is _because_ of my tactical play that leads the team to become what they have became in third year. I don’t want Seirin to end up like them.”

 

Kashitori sighed. “It is true. They’ve become _too_ strong for their own good during your third year. Even the other members of the club feared the regulars. But then again, it is their choice to become what they have became. It is no one’s fault but their own. They _choose_ to change. And besides, during your first two years, the team mostly relied on Momoi-san’s data, and your strategies for victories. You, Akashi-kun and Midorima are the brains of the team. But when a game is going on, it is _your_ strategies that had helped the team time and again. How many times have you saved the team with your strategies? And it’s not just the regulars too.”

 

Tamaki covered her left wrist with her right hand. “I can’t play the same way that I used to. The situation is different now. No matter what, I have to take back my old style. Or at the very least, create a new one. But no matter how hard that I’ve tried, I’ve never been able to succeed before. I…have my own limits in what I could do. Saying that I want to become stronger and create a new style and all that… It sounds nice, but it’s easier said than done.”

 

Kashitori had a knowing look on his face. “Well, I can understand that. You were stuck in a rut after that incident in second year, and the rest of the team were _furious._ You even wanted to resign from your post as vice-captain and leave the club entirely. But Akashi-kun refused to let you do that. But Tamaki…” The Teiko coach looked at Tamaki knowingly. “Aren’t you the one denying yourself?” He asked, and Tamaki looked at him curiously. “Because everyone around you is saying that it’s impossible for you to use your right hand to shoot or even play like how you once could, aren’t you unconsciously following their tune? Your limits are decided by yourself. Your style is different from others. It has limitless potential. _You_ are the one to decide just how far you can bring it.”

 

* * * *

 

“Summer vacation, huh?” Kagami mused even as the dismissal bell rang, and he packed his books slowly. He turned around in his seat to face Tamaki who had the seat behind him. “So you have any plans for summer vacation?”

 

“The usual, I guess,” was Tamaki’s answer. “But I’m pretty sure that the coach has something lined up for us during the summer holidays. Winter is an all-out war for us after all…against the Generation of Miracles.”

 

Kagami looked confused for a second before realisation dawned on his face. “Ah. Right. Coach and the captain have been asking for your help in team formations and training, even strategies on the court,” he realised.

 

The redhead had almost forgotten that Tamaki is kind of the unofficial basketball team’s manager right now. And if Kagami thought that Tamaki is already scary enough on the court with her misdirection, then he hadn’t seen anything yet with her tactical plays and strategies when she put it to full use.

 

Riko was nearly drooling at one practice when Tamaki showed just what she could do when the brunette coach had pitted the basketball team in a mock match against each other. It is rather like what was shown rather briefly during the Touou match. Tamaki just needs five or so minutes to read their play and formation, and she can then come up with a proper plan of action. They might just have a chance in the Winter Cup after all.

 

“But really, why didn’t you tell us that you can do this before?” Kagami asked as the two walked out of the classroom, heading towards the gym. “It would have made our matches a lot easier if you had told us what you can do.”

 

Tamaki looked at him oddly. _“That’s_ why I didn’t tell the team in the first place. I don’t want you to be too overly reliant on me and my strategies,” she explained. _‘That’s partly why Teiko fell apart in the first place after all.’_ “Besides…” She glanced at Kagami. “A lot of my strategies and formations are originally used by the Generation of Miracles after all. It involves a lot of psychological play. And the team isn’t up there yet in terms of muscle work and stamina in order to be able to use it. You should have already had first hand experience of it.” She studied Kagami. “Midorima-kun and Kise-kun are two of the more… _reasonable_ ones of the group, and thus, they don’t go too far in terms of psychological play. But even so, they still do.” She glanced at Kagami who had a look of realisation on his face. “You remember, don’t you?”

 

Kagami nodded slowly. So that explains it…

 

When he had first faced Kise that time, his copycat ability did dealt him the rudest shock of his life – seeing the move that he had used being used in a matter of moments by the blonde, but with more power. Then Midorima and his three pointers… After that was Aomine. And even Tamaki… A lot of her plays rely on psychological attacks as well. Even her strategies tend to do that. The time with Touou was proof of that.

 

Now he can understand why the Generation of Miracles are called the strongest team. Not everyone can deal well with psychological attacks. Seirin for instance was stuck in a rut for nearly two weeks after their devastating loss to Touou after all.

 

“But summer vacation, huh?” Kagami mused. “Did the coach tell you anything about what she’d planned?”

 

“Well, only something about training camps. She had been asking me a lot more on training methods and formations though.” Tamaki mused. “I gave her some ideas on how the Generation of Miracles had trained during our three years of middle school. And if you think that the coach’s training methods are crazy, then you hadn’t seen anything yet.” She winced as she remembered the training methods of Kashitori and Satsuki combined during Teiko. First year had them thinking that both their coach and manager are out to kill them.

 

Kagami groaned, almost palming his face. _“Please_ don’t give her more weird ideas!” he groaned.

 

* * * *

 

Riko had a beam on her face, with flowers and clouds almost hovering around her head. The rest of the team looked at their coach warily. They know the drill by now. Whenever their coach had _that_ look on her face, nothing good ever happens.

 

The basketball team had just ended training for the day, and as per routine, the entire team was gathered for a quick debriefing session, with both their coach and captain standing in front of them, informing the team of their plans for summer vacation.

 

“This year, at the beginning and end of summer vacation, we’ll be taking two trips, to the beach and to the mountains!”

 

The second years’ faces drained of all colour immediately. It _never_ bodes good news whenever you put ‘Riko’ and ‘training’ in the same sentence.

 

“The qualifiers for the Winter Cup start right after vacation ends!” Hyuuga announced. “It’s important we use this vacation as effectively as possible. Let’s give it everything we got!”

 

Tamaki frowned to herself, her mind starting to wander off as Hyuuga announced the exact start of the Winter Cup qualifiers. _‘After summer vacation, huh? That means the Inter High quarter finals will soon be taking place,’_ she thought, even as Riko excused herself from the gym to talk to the club advisors about their training camps. _‘And if I’m not mistaken, if both Touou and Kaijo continue winning all their matches like they have been… It will only be a matter of time before they both meet.’_

 

“But training camps to the mountains and the beach?” Koganei whined. He turned towards Tamaki who is writing something down in the notebook that the entire team had seen her carrying around ever since Riko had succeeded in her endeavors to convince Tamaki to be the team manager. “Tamaki, is this your idea?”

 

Tamaki looked up from the notebook that she had been writing in, closing it with a light snap. The basketball team had been trying to peek into the contents of the notebook ever since Tamaki had taken to carrying it around with her. And then again, they aren’t sure if they even wanted to know what the teal haired girl had written in there.

 

“Well, I might have mentioned something along the lines of the mountains and the beach being good training places to train on stamina and muscle power.” Tamaki remarked. “During our Teiko days, we often held training camps at either mountains or beaches. Our coach nearly drowned us all during our first year when we had our first training camp at the beach.”

 

“Drowned?” Tsuchida said carefully. Uh oh. That doesn’t sound good.

 

“Well, he made us all go underwater for two minutes at least without air. His reasoning is that it would increase our stamina capacity. And our captain – whom the entire team thinks is missing a few screws, actually made us climb the mountain during a training camp that we held during the winter vacation of our first year.” Tamaki answered, and the second years who are listening sighed in relief. That doesn’t sound too bad. “…with our hands tied behind our backs.”

 

The listening second years paled. If Riko decides to incorporate that ‘training method’ into _theirs…_ May God help them…

 

“I’m starting to think that there isn’t a single _sane_ person amongst the Generation of Miracles!” Furihata who was listening groaned. “All your former teammates are just nuts, Tamaki!”

 

Kiyoshi laughed. “But doesn’t it sound interesting though?” he beamed, causing his teammates to look at him oddly like he had a few screws loose. And then again, it might not be so far off from the truth.

 

“One more time, everyone! Gather around!” Hyuuga’s booming voice that echoed around the gym caused them all to jump. The captain had a very serious look on his face that looked almost as if someone had died. Aoi sat by Hyuuga’s feet, staring up at the Seirin captain with a curious look on his doggy face, wagging his tail. “We’re currently facing grave danger. In order to make two trips this year, we chose cheap lodgings. We’ll have to make our own food, which is where our problem lies.” Hyuuga looked pale and maybe even a little sick. “Coach will be cooking for us.”

 

 

The silence was broken at last by Furihata. “What? Is that bad?” he asked carefully, since their captain looks ready to faint.

 

“Of course it’s bad!” Hyuuga freaked out. “At the Touou game, you saw her honey soaked lemons!” The entire team turned green at the mere memory of Riko’s ‘honey soaked lemons’. Whoever heard of someone making honey soaked lemons without even cutting the lemons? “So…” He trailed off slowly.

 

“That’s not cooking anymore.” Kiyoshi remarked, looking a tad bit pale as well.

 

“You mean it’s inedible?” The freshmen trio croaked.

 

“Why don’t we just cook for ourselves?” Fukuda suggested weakly.

 

Hyuuga sighed. At this rate, before the training could kill them, the entire team will die of food poisoning at Riko’s hands. “I wish we could, but…”

 

Izuki nodded. “Practice is so brutal, no one can move at night.” The Point Guard answered, with the usually silent Mitobe shivering in fright next to him.

 

Koganei turned green. “Just thinking about it…”

 

The freshmen trio along with Kagami lost all colour. _‘You mean we might die?’_

 

* * * *

 

The next day can find the entire basketball club gathered in the empty Home Economics’ room after school that day, all of them watching their coach cooking albeit nervously. Aoi who is seated next to Tamaki’s foot was sniffing at the food aroma eagerly, his tongue hanging out.

 

The words ‘Training Camp Menus Tasting’ was written across the board behind the basketball coach, with Riko having on a dark orange apron over her uniform, cutting the ingredients in front of her.

 

“A tasting?” Furihata whispered to Hyuuga incredulously.

 

“We can’t just tell her to practice because she sucks.” Hyuuga sighed. He has no wish to die by having his training menu tripled, thank you very much!

 

“By the way, can you guys cook?” Kawahara asked curiously.

 

“A little.” Izuki answered.

 

“Pretty much anything.” Koganei answered cheerfully.

 

“Mitobe’s probably the best.” Izuki answered, since the silent Center had been like the unofficial cook for the Seirin team. Mitobe had even saved the team from possible food poisoning during the Touou match when he had brought out the honey soaked lemons that he had prepared. “What about you, Tamaki? Can you cook?”

 

Tamaki stared at Izuki. “Of course I could,” she said bluntly, almost like it’s common knowledge.

 

Izuki suddenly remembered that Tamaki’s aunt runs a _restaurant,_ and that the teal haired girl helps out there from time to time from a young age. Of course she can cook! And not to mention that she lives by herself! The teal haired girl would probably have starved to death by now if she didn’t know how to cook.

 

“Right. Sorry. Stupid question.” Izuki muttered.

 

“Oh right.” Kagami remarked absently. “I almost forget that you’re a girl sometimes.”

 

_“What?”_

 

The rest of the team winced and sucked in their breaths. Even if Tamaki is their teammate and had often saved their asses on the court, that is not something that should ever come out of a guy’s mouth, especially when the girl in mention is strong enough to _launch passes across the court._

 

Thankfully, Riko interrupted them just then with flushed cheeks and a beaming smile on her face. “It’s ready!” she announced. “Curry!”

 

As one, the entire team looked down at the…substance on their plates that is just rice piled on their plates, along with _uncut ingredients_ lying on it. Just looking at it is enough to make anyone sick.

 

Kagami on the other hand was staring at his ‘food’ incredulously. _‘This is…supposed to be curry?’_ he thought in disbelief. _‘The ingredients aren’t even cut! And what was that taping sound from earlier?’_

 

“Just ignore what it looks like.” Riko told them almost too happily. “It should taste fine. It’s just curry anyway.”

 

“Well then…” Hyuuga said nervously as he picked up his spoon. “Thanks for the food.”

 

As one, the entire team placed the spoons into their mouths, and their faces turned almost green upon tasting the curry that their coach had made. They felt like they’re eating something raw instead of something that is _supposed_ to be cooked! And considering the fact that there are vegetables and _meat_ involved in the ‘curry’, well…

 

Riko looked at the basketball team’s faces as they tried to swallow the curry that she’d made, and she had a small sad smile on her face. Riko didn’t delude herself in her cooking. She knew that it’s _horrible,_ compared to the cooking that her dad made, or even the cooking that Mitobe had brought sometimes from home to share with the team.

 

“It wasn’t very good, was it?” Riko said at last, hiding her hands behind her back that had plasters all over – covering the cuts that she’d gotten when trying to cook for the team.

 

Hyuuga watched the dejected form of their coach with surprise, before he turned his attention back to the food on his plate. He gulped nervously before picking up the spoon once more and started shoving the food into his mouth like a starving man that hadn’t eaten for days, much to Izuki’s shock.

 

“Thanks for the food,” said Hyuuga, pushing his seat away from the table and getting up, much to Riko’s surprise, as the Seirin captain had finished every scrap of food on the plate. “It tasted good, but it was a little spicy. I’m going to get something to drink.” The Seirin captain then left the Home Economics classroom, with Riko watching Hyuuga with surprise, a little touched that the captain would willingly gobble down her food so as to not hurt her feelings.

 

“It had a unique flavor, but it was pretty good.” Kiyoshi remarked, and Riko turned only to see Kiyoshi standing at the pot of curry, stirring it with the ladle. “It had the most important ingredient. It had love. But you may have gone wrong somewhere with your cooking.” Kiyoshi smiled at her. “Why don’t you try making it again?”

 

Riko smiled and nodded.

 

Izuki got up and left the Home Economics room as the rest of the team was staring at Kiyoshi with admiration, with the Point Guard being a tad bit concerned about the Seirin captain. “Hyuuga?” he called out, only to blanch as he saw the Seirin captain lying face down in the middle of the hallway. Was that a soul that he saw coming out of Hyuuga’s mouth? “Hyuuga!”

 

The moment Riko’s back was turned, Kiyoshi immediately used the table as support to keep standing, sweat running down his face, with a look on his face that seemed as if Kiyoshi was about to throw up at any moment now. “Can anyone teach Riko how to make it?” He almost pleaded.

 

“Kiyoshi, you’re dripping some sort of weird sweat!” Koganei pointed out. “Mitobe then—” The cat-like teen was taken aback as Mitobe who is next to him seemed to have turned into some sort of statue. “He’s gone!”

 

“So who’s going to teach her? Me or Izuki?” Tsuchida asked nervously. He wasn’t confident enough in his cooking skills to teach their coach cooking. He’ll be lucky if he didn’t fail his Home Economics class.

 

The sound of the stove being turned on attracted the entire team’s attention just then. They then turned only to see their two freshmen starters standing at the stove, with Kagami cutting the ingredients with an incredible speed, and Tamaki was stir frying the food with such ease that leads the team to believe that she must have done it every single day of her life or something.

 

Koganei practically had stars in his eyes as Kagami placed the plate of food down on the table that both looks and smells good.

 

“That looks delicious!” Furihata said.

 

“Give me a taste!” Koganei said happily, with a pair of chopsticks in his hand. The cat-like teen placed the food in his mouth, and stars almost appeared in his eyes. “It’s so good!”

 

“Well, we guessed as much from Tamaki, but Kagami, how?” Kawahara asked, turning towards the redhead.

 

“Well, I live by myself.” Kagami stated matter-of-factly, much to the team’s surprise. Does living by oneself makes one good at cooking or something?

 

From a corner of the Home Economics’ classroom, Riko watched as the rest of the team ‘awwed’ and ‘ahhed’ over the food that their two juniors have made. Come to think of it, why didn’t she ask them in the first place anyway? Steeling her resolve, the coach then walked over to the group currently huddled around the table.

 

“Kagami-kun! Tamaki-chan!” Both freshmen looked up curiously – with Kagami currently gobbling down a mountain of rice, much to Tamaki’s amusement who is watching her partner eat. “Teach me how to make curry!”

 

“Well, I have no problems with it, but…” Tamaki trailed off, looking at Kagami.

 

“I’m a strict teacher.” Kagami piped up.

 

One hour later, the entire team was staring at the plate of curry that Riko had made, with the guidance of Tamaki and Kagami. For once, it looks…normal, and even good.

 

“It looks good!” Izuki said in surprise.

 

“It’s curry! It’s perfect!” Koganei cheered.

 

“Thanks for the food!” The team cheered as they took a spoonful of the curry and placed it into their mouths. Their faces then turned green.

 

Riko looked on in shock. “You’re kidding! Why?”

 

 _‘We don’t know why either.’_ Koganei is on the verge of tears.

 

_‘The only thing we can say is… It’s as disgusting as ever!’_

 

“Kagami! Tamaki! Didn’t you both make it with her?” Koganei asked, turning to Kagami who looked confused. Tamaki is nowhere to be seen which is nothing new for her.

 

“I did. I even tasted it.” Kagami answered.

 

“Coach’s inability to cook is beyond human understanding.” Kawahara whined.

 

“But it’s almost amazing.”

 

Meanwhile at another table, Tamaki was scooping a spoonful of the curry into her mouth. “It’s good,” she remarked, not understanding just what her teammates were complaining about.

 

Izuki suddenly grew concerned. All the second years have suffered from a case of food poisoning back in first year once, and he sure doesn’t want their freshmen to suffer from the same fate too. The entire team was actually hospitalized for a few days because of that.

 

“Tamaki, that’s enough. Don’t do anything crazy!” said Izuki.

 

“No, it really is good,” said Tamaki, not understanding just what Izuki is worried about.

 

Kiyoshi stared at the teal haired girl for several moments. “Tamaki, did you serve yourself?” he asked at last.

 

“Yes, they forgot about me, so…” Tamaki trailed off, and the entire team blushed.

 

It is already bad enough that Tamaki tend to slip in and out of their senses, but to forget to give her a food serving atop of it… Hyuuga made a mental note to pay extra attention at meal times during their training camps. It wouldn’t do to have Tamaki faint because of hunger.

 

“Riko, could you plate another serving?” Kiyoshi asked. He had a feeling that he knew just why the food that they’d gotten tasted so bad…

 

The team soon realised just why the food that they’d gotten tasted so bad, as compared to the one that Tamaki had gotten for herself. Apparently, their coach had added some ‘extra ingredients’ to the rice – protein and vitamin C powder.

 

Looks like their coach still had a long way to go…

 

* * * *

 

The first day of summer vacation dawned bright and clear, and with it, the start of the Seirin basketball team’s summer training camp. The entire team was gathered at the meeting point bright and clear, all with their bags and training gear, with Tamaki bringing Aoi with her, much to Kagami’s chagrin. Their coach on the other hand, was dropped off by her scary-looking father who looked more like a yakuza member than a gym trainer.

 

“So… What are those?” Izuki asked, looking at the basketball goal posts sitting innocently on the beach.

 

Riko grinned. “My dad brought them here for me,” she told the team. “We’re going to play basketball on the beach!” She walked onto the sand, leaving footprints behind where she’d walked. “Imagine the team’s power as an equation. If the individuals’ numbers are low, we’ll never make a big number. What Seirin needs now is to improve the skills of each individual player. But don’t get the wrong idea. We’re not creating a team of individual strengths—” Tamaki looked at Riko at this. “—but increasing each one of the powers we combine as a team. Seirin wins as a team. Shooting, passing, dribbling… In order to improve all of your actions, we have to start with the foundation of your legs and hips. That’s why we’re practicing on the beach.”

 

Kagami tested the sand beneath his foot. “This is going to make us twice as tired,” he remarked.

 

Tamaki sighed silently from behind him. He hasn’t seen anything yet. Riko’s training thus far couldn’t even be compared with the Spartan training that Akashi and Kashitori puts them through on a daily basis back in Teiko. It is a wonder that they were able to survive the training at all. Kise often fell asleep in his dinner back during the first training camp that he had attended with them during second year. The training menu for the regulars is harsher, as compared to the ones that the non-regulars have after all.

 

“We’ll start by doing three times the normal practice.” Riko told the team before stripping off her uniform, leaving her in a sleeveless black halter neck sports top. “Let’s get this training camp from hell started!”

 

She blew on her whistle sharply.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki could barely keep her eyes open that night the moment the team had retired back to the inn where they’ve been staying in during the duration of their training camp. She is plain exhausted. The normal training on a daily basis is already enough to wear her out that she can usually pass out in the middle of it. But the training at the camp is three times their usual training. It is already a wonder in itself that she didn’t pass out before this.

 

In order to reduce costs, the second years are all sharing a room together, with the freshmen having another room to themselves. Riko and Tamaki, being the only girls there has a room to themselves.

 

“So what do you think about today’s training?” Riko asked Tamaki, laying out the futons for both herself and the smaller girl.

 

The brunette coach had already seen just how tired that the smaller girl is, especially after she had came back from the baths, and had taken it upon herself to prepare the futon for the teal haired girl. Otherwise, Tamaki might just fall asleep then and there. In fact, Riko is surprised that Tamaki still took it upon herself to make notes on the team’s training. If it wasn’t for the fact that she’s a player – and Seirin’s trump card in fact, Riko might have believed that she will make a better manager. With her observational skills and tactical skills, she might just be better at spinning out strategies than Touou’s Momoi.

 

“I think that you did a pretty good job,” said Tamaki, giving Riko a small smile. “You’re almost as good as any professional coach out there. Besides, the beach training that you put us through today is similar to what I’d gone through back in freshman year.” Riko blinked. So that explains why Tamaki could still manage to stay awake. “It improves the movements and muscle strength. But you might want to have the team train in water.” She glanced at Riko who had a maniac grin on her face. “Have them try to run in water. It’ll improve their movements.” She suggested. “And you might want to try what our old coach at Teiko did to us. Make them go underwater for two minutes at least. It’ll increase their stamina capacity. When our old coach did it to us though, all of us nearly drowned the first few times.” Tamaki winced at the mere memory of it. Akashi had panicked when she had almost drowned back then.

 

“If I don’t know any better, I’ll think that you’re more suited to be a manager, instead of a player,” said Riko with a grin. “I guess I can see why you’re the Generation of Miracles’ trump card.”

 

Tamaki was silent. “I guess so,” she said. “I’m turning in. Goodnight.”

 

* * * *

 

Kiyoshi was sighing in relief as he sat in the automatic massage chair in the hallway of the inn, easing his tired body from that day’s harsh training. He had never felt so tired in his life, but Kiyoshi was happy for it, as it meant he could get back into form sooner. And from the evening training, Kiyoshi is happy to see that Seirin did indeed grow stronger, particularly with their two freshmen starters.

 

 _‘But still, a training like that… Only Riko would think of something like that. And if Tamaki is involved in the planning process for the training camps too, I’m not surprised.’_ Kiyoshi thought to himself with a smile. He groaned in relief as the massage chair did their work on his sore muscles. “I feel rejuvenated.”

 

“You sound like an old man.” Riko stated, walking past him with her towel and toiletries in hand, heading towards the bath.

 

“Riko, have you seen Hyuuga?”

 

“He just went outside with a ball.” Riko answered, having seen the Seirin captain leaving the inn with a basketball under one arm when she is leaving the room that she shared with Tamaki. As always, the Seirin captain is such a workaholic. He is probably the only one in the entire team apart from Kagami and Tamaki who still trains outside of her training menu.

 

“Really? He’s unbelievable like that.”

 

Riko was silent for several moments. “What do you think of this training camp?” she asked at last.

 

“What do I think? Are you not satisfied with something?” Kiyoshi questioned, slumping within the massage chair.

 

“No, but…” Riko trailed off. “I asked Tamaki-chan about it earlier, and she said that I’m doing a pretty good job. But I think that she’s just saying that to make me feel better.”

 

“In all your time of knowing Tamaki, do you think that she’s the type to mince her words?” Kiyoshi asked with a smile, knowing just how the teal haired girl is like since his time in middle school. Riko blinked. “She is the type to just speak what’s on her mind. Besides, I think that you’re doing the right thing. This practice will improve everyone’s fundamentals. If there’s a problem, it’ll be with the players. If there’s something we need to improve the team even more, it’s for each player to understand their role. You could call it establishing a style. When you’re trying to learn a new technique, first you have to understand yourself.” Riko looked at Kiyoshi in surprise. “Tamaki… From what I can see, she’s a good training manager – and as she’s one of the Generation of Miracles, I’m not surprised. But as she’s the type to ‘sacrifice oneself for the team’, she can’t understand herself or even the type of basketball that she’s playing yet. And the other players too.”

 

Riko frowned. “I hate how you act like you know everything,” she grumbled.

 

“What?” Kiyoshi looked surprised.

 

Riko sighed. “Seriously, why didn’t you become the captain?” she asked the brunette. It had been a question that had been plaguing her mind ever since the basketball team’s formation last year, and Kiyoshi had gone as far as to drag the newly formed team to the rooftop to shout their dreams and aspirations during assembly time in order to convince her to become their coach. “I don’t have any complaints about Hyuuga-kun, but you’re suited to this job too.”

 

Kiyoshi smiled. “Hyuuga’s a better fit,” he insisted. “You push them, and Hyuuga pulls them. That’s the best way. It’s why I asked him to do it.”

 

Riko sighed. “Anyway, you’re saying that we can’t keep going at this rate, right?” she questioned.

 

“If only we had some sort of spark…” Kiyoshi pondered.

 

_‘A spark…’_

 

* * * *

 

Riko headed back to the room that she shared with Tamaki after her bath, toweling her hair dry with the towel around her shoulders. The teal haired girl is already in her futon fast asleep, tired out from the day’s training.

 

The brunette smiled as she saw Tamaki asleep. The small girl is always the one most easily worn out from the training, seeing as how she’s the smallest and also the weakest in terms of stamina out of the entire team. And yet, her resolve and will is stronger than anyone else.

 

Riko then blinked as she noted several pieces of paper lying on the table, being weighed down by the cigarette ashtray that could be found in every inn room. The only light currently visible in the room is the table lamp that Riko had left on before she’d left earlier so that she wouldn’t rouse Tamaki from her sleep.

 

Frowning, the brunette picked up the pieces of paper on the table, and saw that the words scrawled on it is in Tamaki’s neat handwriting. Her eyebrows then almost disappeared into her hairline as she noticed that Tamaki had made several notes and observations of each player’s strengths and weaknesses, and also the areas in which they must improve in, and also how to overcome their own weaknesses. And it’s not just the regulars either.

 

Suggestions for training methods were also scrawled on the paper, with several diagrams on basketball formations, and the suggested players that can best utilize the formation. There were even drawn diagrams and suggestions on unconventional training methods of the likes that Riko had never even seen or even thought about it, but could see that it might just prove to be extremely effective.

 

Riko smiled as she looked at the slumbering form of the teal haired girl. _‘She really is a member of that legendary team. Thanks for your hard work, Tamaki-chan.’_


	19. For the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's true talent seems to be slowly unrevealing itself.

_“What is important is not thinking about **how** you can win, but **what** you can do for the team.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

 

* * * *

 

Kagami was moaning in pain the next morning as he got up and headed to the sinks in the hallway of the inn’s washrooms for his usual morning routine. Every muscle in his body is groaning in protest even as he did something as simple as stretching.

 

 _‘It hurts.’_ Kagami whined even as he brushed his teeth properly. _‘My body hurts all over. And to think we have another day of insane training lined up in front of us. And I don’t even want to know what the coach had in mind.’_ He groaned to himself.

 

The redhead then turned on the tap before rinsing his mouth of toothpaste, only to almost swallow the toothpaste when he noticed a certain teal haired girl standing next to him, also rinsing her mouth of toothpaste.

 

“Are you doing this on purpose?” Kagami demanded after having emptied his mouth of toothpaste, and turning to glare at the small girl. “And your hair!”

 

Tamaki’s hair is a little ‘all over the place’, even sticking out at ends awkwardly. It kind of makes her look a little comical. The teal haired girl frowned slightly before trying to straighten it out. “It always ends up like that the moment I wake up,” she stated.

 

“This place is a dump.” A rather familiar voice complained. “Are we really staying here?” Takao Kazunari then walked past the two Seirin players, currently dressed in his Shutoku jersey, with Midorima just behind him. “I feel like I’m going to see a ghost.” He whined.

 

“Shut up, Takao.” Midorima scoffed.

 

The two Shutoku players were nearly outside the washroom when they noticed the Seirin players staring at them. Takao’s eyes went wide. “What?”

 

Midorima looked as if he had just swallowed a lemon. An _extremely_ sour lemon. And the look on Kagami’s face isn’t any better. Tamaki was as cool as ever and even bowed slightly to the two politely.

 

“Hello. It’s good to see you again.”

 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Midorima demanded, pointing one finger at Kagami.

 

“I could ask _you_ the same thing!” Kagami retorted.

 

“Shutoku has a long tradition of coming here to train together.” Takao explained.

 

“And here you are enjoying your vacation!” Midorima growled at Kagami. “What’s with the tan?”

 

As a result of having trained the entire afternoon under the blistering hot sun out on the beach the previous afternoon, Kagami had become even tanner than before. In fact, nearly the entire team had some kind of tan. The only exception is Tamaki who still looks as pale as before.

 

“We’re not on vacation!” Kagami snapped.

 

Midorima looked confused. “What?”

 

“Hey!” Riko appeared at the doorway just then, dressed in a yellow blouse and light green shorts with a dark orange apron over it. And she is also covered in something that seems suspiciously like _blood,_ with a ‘blood stained’ knife in her right hand. “We’re all waiting for you in the cafeteria.”

 

The four teenagers paled instantly. _‘Is she planning to cook us for breakfast?’_ Takao paled. And here he thought that Nakatani’s training regime is tough! He’ll take Shutoku’s coach over Seirin’s any day, thank you! _‘Is that blood or something?’_

 

 _‘And here I thought that Akashi is insane.’_ Midorima sweat dropped, staring at the knife in Riko’s hand warily.

 

The green haired shooter is starting to think that Akashi might just have a valid reason in wanting to take Tamaki away from Seirin. Seriously, how safe _or_ sane can Seirin be with a coach that wields around a knife like that? On second thought however, their days in Teiko isn’t any better with a _captain_ that _flings_ scissors at his teammates.

 

 _“What is your school, Tamaki?”_ Midorima almost screeched, his voice going two octaves higher than normal.

 

“It’s Seirin High School,” was Tamaki’s statement of the year answer.

 

“That’s not what I meant!”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘How in the world did this happen?’_ Tamaki was sighing as she along with the rest of her team stared at the Shutoku team nervously in the basketball court, with Seirin wearing dark blue vests over their training attires. Shutoku on the other hand were all staring back at Seirin with equally deadpanned expressions on their faces. Midorima however looked as if he’d just swallowed a lemon whilst Takao looked no better.

 

Seirin was originally supposed to have training on the beach again that morning after breakfast, but with Shutoku’s sudden appearance at the inn where they were staying, there seems to be a change in plans. Tamaki had guessed as much from the maniac grin on Riko’s face after the brunette coach had returned from a brief ‘talk’ with Shutoku’s coach.

 

And everyone on Seirin knew by now that whenever Riko had _that_ look on her face, it never bodes good news.

 

“Starting today, instead of holding our scheduled water training at the beach, we’re going to be practicing with Shutoku High!”

 

As both teams started making their way to take positions on the court, Riko called out to her two freshmen starters. “Kagami-kun. Tamaki-chan. Hold on.” Both turned towards their coach. “Tamaki-chan, you’re not playing. Instead… Here.” Tamaki blinked as a clipboard and pen was thrust into her hands. “You know what to do.” Riko grinned at Tamaki. “Besides, I don’t want you to overtax that wrist of yours. You’ve just recovered from a wrist injury after all.”

 

After all, it is during a match with _Shutoku_ that had gotten Tamaki’s right wrist injured, and putting her out of commission for well over a month.

 

“And Kagami-kun.” Riko turned towards the redhead. “Go buy drinks for everyone.”

 

Kagami looked confused. “What?”

 

Riko had an all too sweet smile on her face. “Run on the beach to the convenience store 500 meters away!” she chirped, much to Kagami’s dismay. “They’ll probably be heavy, so you can bring them one at a time.” She ‘suggested’.

 

Kagami looked as if someone had just told him basketball was banned. “One at a time?” he croaked.

 

“Everyone’s practicing, so hurry!”

 

 _“How many laps is that?”_ Kagami howled.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki watched with a critical eye as the practice match between Seirin and Shutoku commences. During their last match against one of the three ‘Kings’, she had only been on the bench during two quarters, and even so, she was mostly resting, thus, she hadn’t really had a chance to watch them from the sidelines.

 

 _‘They’re strong. And they’re even stronger than before.’_ The teal haired girl thought, scribbling something in her clipboard. _‘As expected from one of the three ‘Kings’ of Tokyo. And Midorima-kun seems to have improved too.’_ She glanced at her old teammate.

 

The Seirin players currently on the court were panting, with sweat pouring down their faces. Izuki was partially out of breath, and Mitobe is panting next to him as well. “It really is amazing.” Izuki admitted. “Everyone’s movements have improved.”

 

“Well, Seirin seems to be putting up a good fight.” Takao commented, falling into step next to Midorima. “But what are they thinking by taking Tamaki and Kagami out of the game? They could barely manage a win against us even with both of them playing the last time.”

 

“Well, I have an idea why their coach took Kagami out, but as for Tamaki…” Midorima trailed off as his eyes flickered towards the small teal haired girl currently leaning against the wall in a corner, her eyes studying the practice match carefully. _‘It’s that look again. She’s back. The vice captain of the Generation of Miracles!’_ “Maybe because she’s dangerous even when off court.” He remarked much to Takao’s confusion.

 

* * * *

 

“Kagami’s running outside.” Otsubo told Nakatani, both of them standing by the sidelines. “Are they hiding something?”

 

“No.” Nakatani said. “Kagami’s strength is his jumps that increase in height with every one he does. Even during a game.” He recalled the jumps that the redhead had performed during the Seirin versus Shutoku match. “They’re powered not by spirit or will, but something physical. She must have realised what it is, and is now training it.” He glanced at Riko who is standing next to Tamaki. “You won’t believe that she’s only seventeen just by looking at her. She’s an impressive coach. And that Kuroko girl…” His eyes flickered towards the teal haired girl standing next to Riko. “Something tells me that they’re hiding something. And on top of that…”

 

Both the captain and coach turned their attention back towards the court where Kiyoshi Teppei is.

 

“Kiyoshi Teppei…” Otsubo mused. “A frightening opponent has returned.”

 

* * * *

 

The next two days of the sudden joint training camp that Shutoku and Seirin had together had both teams falling into a routine. After breakfast had both teams having practice matches together. After lunch, Seirin will then return to their training regime out on the beach, whilst Shutoku will proceed with their own.

 

And for some reason, Kagami had been missing all of the practice matches that Seirin had with Shutoku for the past two days. Well, Tamaki hadn’t been playing either, as she had been playing ‘manager’ during those matches – something that made Midorima uneasy.

 

The green haired shooter had been part of the Generation of Miracles alongside Tamaki after all. Like the rest of the team, he knew just what Tamaki could do. Her play style – both before and after her injury relays a lot on observation. Like Akashi, Tamaki seems to be able to read a person in ways that most people couldn’t. There are times when Midorima had wondered if both Akashi and Tamaki are really ‘normal’.

 

“Game over! 82 to 91, Shutoku!”

 

Both teams were exhausted as they walked off the courts after yet another practice match with each other. Nakatani was watching the Seirin team thoughtfully. “We won three out of three practice games at this camp,” he mused thoughtfully. “Hmm…”

 

“Maybe they just got lucky at the preliminaries.” Takao joked, his hands behind his head.

 

Midorima was standing next to him, and he doesn’t look happy at Takao’s comment. The green haired shooter was actually a little concerned. Having a practice match with Seirin when Tamaki is ‘playing manager’ actually means revealing more than just their skills to the teal haired girl who probably already knew it, since she had already played against them once. Tamaki can collect data on a team easier when she is actually playing against them rather than just watching.

 

Much like Momoi, Tamaki had the ability to analyze and break down an opponent’s growth and habits and deduce any future growth from that. Momoi Satsuki is Tamaki’s best friend after all. The pink haired girl had been the one to teach Tamaki about ‘future sight’.

 

In other words, if Shutoku ever winds up facing Seirin in a tournament match ever again, it won’t be an easy battle.

 

“I don’t like to think that we lost because of luck.” Nakatani stated, not happy with Takao’s comment either. “Takao, go run.” He ordered, much to the freshman’s dismay. “You guys who played should know better than anyone. They were stronger this time than they were when we lost at the preliminaries. On top of that, they’re that strong without Kagami. At this rate, we’ll have to be careful this winter.”

 

* * * *

 

“What’s with that? Being on the sidelines for all three games.” Midorima questioned Tamaki that night as the two former teammates lounged about in the lounge area. Dinner isn’t for another hour, and nighttime is free time for the two teams that are usually used for resting. For the basketball maniacs like Kagami and sometimes even Hyuuga, it is used for extra training. “You’re planning something. Or rather, that coach of yours is.”

 

“Well, it’s nothing much actually.” Tamaki told Midorima. “It’s just… I realised my limits, and I’m trying to overcome it.” She stared at her right hand. “How can I become stronger with my current limits…? That’s something that I’m still trying to figure out on my own.”

 

Midorima said nothing for several moments. “You can’t grow stronger on your own when you’re playing a type of ‘cooperation basketball’,” he said at last. “I thought that you should realise that by now. Your style isn’t a single style like most players – you grow stronger or weaker by depending on another person. You’re a support player. And you know that.”

 

“I know that. That’s why… I’m thinking of bringing back my old style.” Tamaki sighed. She looked at Midorima. “And I might have an idea about that too.” She said mysteriously.

 

Midorima studied Tamaki for several moments. “Did you see something good?” he asked at last, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer to that question.

 

Tamaki smiled a small smile at him. “…I wonder,” she said mysteriously. “But more importantly… Midorima-kun, can you hear me out for a moment? I need a favor.”

 

* * * *

 

In the public parking lot not far away from the inn where both Shutoku and Seirin are both staying in, Kagami was out practicing by himself with a basketball hoop that he’d dragged by himself out here.

 

The redhead had been rather annoyed for the past two days when he did nothing but just run. Whenever he returned to the gym after running ‘errands’ for his coach, it is to find that the practice match is already over. Kagami has _no_ idea just why Riko didn’t want him in the practice games so badly, but whatever the reason is, the redhead trusted that the coach had something in mind.

 

Tamaki seemed to know something as well, since the day before, she had simply given him a list of training regimes that also includes eating certain foods for his meals. Kagami seriously has no idea just what eating an entire bowl of oats and buckwheat can do for him, but whatever the reason is, he isn’t about to go against his teammate. Thankfully, Kagami can cook for himself, and he doesn’t have to eat his coach’s cooking.

 

And the redhead can already see a vast improvement in his movements with this training camp, along with the rest of his teammates. At least running for five hours through the harsh current of the sea is worth it, though his muscles had said otherwise the next morning. Little wonder why Seirin had lost to Shutoku then, since all of them are in tremendous pain.

 

Riko had tried to ease their pain by whipping out bucketfuls of ice and getting the team to sit in it for two hours, stating that it will ease their muscle aches. The redhead only felt _numb_ afterwards, and couldn’t even feel his toes.

 

And seriously, Kagami realised that Tamaki definitely wasn’t joking when she said that the training regime at Teiko is more like Spartan training. The teal haired girl had watered down the training regimes that she had suggested to Riko, taking into account the fact that Seirin had never faced this form of hellish training before, and didn’t have the stamina and endurance to deal with it.

 

It makes the redhead wonder for a moment just what kind of hell did Tamaki go through for three years at Teiko. And despite her petite and frail looks, the teal haired girl must be very strong to be able to handle everything that Teiko’s coach had thrown at her and the other members of the Generation of Miracles. No wonder they’re called a ‘monster team’.

 

“You’re working hard.” Riko commented suddenly from behind Kagami, and the redhead gave a start, pausing in his shooting position.

 

“Not really.” Kagami mumbled. “I was just putting the ball away, so I thought I’d practice a little first. Actually…” He twitched as he turned towards his coach, ominous aura literally oozing from him. “I’ve just been running on the beach by myself during this whole trip.”

 

“What? Really?” Riko mused innocently.

 

“And the game’s always over by the time I get back!” Kagami complained. “Why did I even come here?”

 

Riko sighed at the obliviousness of the redhead. His nickname ‘Bakagami’ is really not just for show. And here she thought that even Kagami might have noticed it by now. “What? You still haven’t noticed? And I thought that I’d given you enough clues by now.” Riko sighed. “Tamaki-chan gave you a list, didn’t she? Detailing everything from what kind of training you are to go through, even right down to the types of food that you are to consume from now on.”

 

“Y-Yeah.” Kagami nodded. At least Tamaki didn’t restrict him from eating burgers. Though that could be because Tamaki knew him a little too well, and knew that he wouldn’t stop eating it anyway.

 

“I told her to do that for you.” Riko told Kagami, much to his confusion. “The foods that she’d suggested for your consumption, and even the additional training regimes that she’d suggested are to help you improve your stamina and endurance.” She told a surprised Kagami.

 

“Stamina and endurance?” Kagami echoed. “Why? My stamina has no problem whatsoever. If anything, it’s Tamaki who needs stamina training.”

 

“And you know that no matter what we’d done, Tamaki-chan’s stamina had never been able to improve in the least.” Riko sighed.

 

That is true in a way. Riko had suspected that it might have something to do with Tamaki’s small built as well. No matter what the teal haired girl had done, her stamina had never been able to improve.

 

“I want you to focus on your stamina and endurance for a reason. It’s because of your jumps.” Riko told Kagami who only got more confused. “Well, I guess telling you won’t be enough. Try jumping.”

 

* * * *

 

In the small parlor just off the room that the Seirin players have, both Kiyoshi and Hyuuga were having a small discussion amongst themselves over cups of green tea, with both of them relaxing after a hard day of training.

 

“By the way, what do you think Kagami and Tamaki’s trainings are?” Hyuuga asked Kiyoshi curiously. “Both Tamaki and Kagami haven’t been getting involved in the practice matches against Shutoku, only the morning trainings. And while Tamaki is present on the sidelines, Kagami is always sent running on the beach during the practice matches. What do you think that their training regimes are?” He asked Kiyoshi who looked thoughtful. “I get that for Tamaki, it’s probably to collect data or something, right? And for Kagami, it can’t be just strength training.”

 

“Well, for Tamaki…” Kiyoshi trailed off slowly. “I guess even Riko is at a loss to how to train her. You don’t see many players like Tamaki after all. Riko’s best bet to train Tamaki and to get her to improve vastly in time for the Winter Cup is to start from the basics first. In Tamaki’s case, it’s her observational and tactical skills. Of course, endurance and speed training is a great factor in her play style as well. And well, I guess it won’t hurt if we get some extra data on Shutoku at the same time.” Kiyoshi smiled a little too happily. “Right now, the best teacher for Tamaki is herself. She knows her own weaknesses and strengths, and only she herself can teach her what she needs. As for Kagami…” He trailed off slowly. “Well, I guess strength training is all that he’s doing right now, but it’s also probably to draw out his true power.” He took a sip from his cup.

 

“His true power?” Hyuuga echoed.

 

* * * *

 

Takao hummed to himself as he took the path back to the inn after having made a trip to the nearby convenience store for some snacks and drinks. A loud battle cry from the nearby parking lot caught his attention just then, and the teen turned only to see Kagami jumping nearly to the height of the goal of the basketball hoop itself.

 

“Whoa!” He almost squealed.

 

Takao ducked down behind the bushes, and peered over it only to see Kagami and Riko standing on the parking lot near the basketball hoop, both having a conversation of some sort. Riko looked serious, and Kagami looked as if he is just starting to figure something out.

 

 _‘Seirin’s lady coach and Kagami?’_ Takao wondered. _‘What are they doing? Wait a minute…’_ He looked upwards at the basketball hoop above his head, remembering the height at which Kagami had jumped. And it is definitely way higher than what he’d remembered the redhead jumping during the Inter High match. _‘He easily jumped higher than the hoop.’_ He gulped.

 

* * * *

 

“You’re tired, so that’s all you can manage right now.” Riko told Kagami. “Try jumping the other way now.”

 

“Huh?” Kagami was confused. _‘The other way?’_

 

* * * *

 

 _‘The other way?’_ Takao wondered curiously, wondering just what Riko had in mind.

 

* * * *

 

“Don’t you think his jumps are a little erratic?” Kiyoshi asked Hyuuga.

 

The Seirin captain frowned. “Now that you mention it, I guess so,” he mused, recalling all the super jumps that Kagami had performed so far in all their matches, with the ones that the redhead had performed during the Touou match standing out the most in his mind.

 

“Maybe it’s because he’s good at one handed dunks with his strong right arm, but he tends to jump off his left leg.” Kiyoshi pointed out. Most basketball players who are right handers tend to jump off on the opposite limb. For example, if they are right handers, they jump off on their left legs and vice versa. “However, his highest jumps occur when he jumps off his right leg.”

 

Hyuuga was taken aback. “What?”

 

* * * *

 

Takao shifted, and a loose coin rolled out of his pocket, landing with a light tink on the ground. The dark haired teen turned and reached for his coin – an action that may just have saved his life.

 

 _“You idiot, you hit it too hard!”_ Riko screeched.

 

Takao turned around just in time only to see the basketball hoop tipping over and falling onto the bushes where Takao would have been a mere moment ago if he hadn’t leapt out of the way in time.

 

 _‘What the hell?’_ The Hawk Eye user almost screeched to himself.

 

* * * *

 

“In other words, Kagami’s strong leg is not his left, but his right.” Kiyoshi concluded.

 

* * * *

 

Kagami laid flat on his back in the middle of the parking lot, staring up at the night skies, with Riko studying him not too far away.

 

“Do you understand now?” Riko asked, staring down at the redhead. “Your greatest weapon is your jumping power, but you haven’t drawn out your full strength. For now, work on preparing yourself physically. After that, it’s up to you.” She turned to leave, having said her piece. “Don’t forget to stand the hoop back up.” Riko reminded him before walking away, heading back towards the inn. “Maybe I gave him too many hints.” She mused. “Well, he _is_ a moron.”

 

Kagami stared up at the night skies from where he was, still with his legs over the bushes that he had fallen over when he had missed his balance whilst in midair earlier – and for a moment, he is surprised at just how high he could jump.

 

 _‘My jumping power…’_ Kagami mused to himself. _‘And didn’t Kise said something about that before? And so did Tamaki.’_

 

_“Kagami has a single unique talent that will enable him to reach the level of the Generation of Miracles. He has the ability to reach and open the ‘door’. And his special talent is an innate jumping ability.”_

 

 _‘A style that utilizes that strength…’_ Kagami raised his right hand above his face so that it is partially covering his view of the night sky. _‘There’s only one answer then! Aerial combat! That’s the only place I stand a chance against the Generation of Miracles!’_

 

* * * *

 

Behind the bushes, Takao is still trying to get his heart rate back to normal after having been nearly squashed by the basketball hoop. Tamaki who had came from the direction of the inn looked a little surprised to see Takao squatting behind the bushes, but nodded to him politely.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hey!” Takao grinned at the teal haired girl. “What are you doing?”

 

“It’s almost time for dinner, so I came to get Kagami-kun.” The teal haired girl told Takao. In fact, that is what Tamaki had been doing for the past two days, as Kagami could easily lose track of time when playing basketball. He is really a basketball idiot through and through. He kind of reminds Tamaki of a certain tanned player that she knew.

 

“It’s that time already?” Takao wondered. “I guess I should—” His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he turned his attention towards the parking lot where Kagami is, and he immediately ducked behind the bushes, also dragging a surprised Tamaki with him. “Duck!”

 

* * * *

 

The light squeaks of basketball shoes could be heard on the parking lot, and Kagami tilted his head backwards only to see a certain green haired teen standing behind him dressed in a plain white T-shirt and gray track pants, holding a canned drink in his left hand.

 

Red angry ticks immediately covered the heads of both teens.

 

Uh oh.

 

* * * *

 

Behind the bushes, Takao was giggling hysterically to himself, one hand covering Tamaki’s mouth, with the other around her shoulders, much to the teal haired girl’s annoyance, though not that she actually showed it.

 

“Keep quiet. This looks like it’s about to get interesting.” Takao giggled.

 

“I haven’t said anything.” Tamaki managed to mumble through Takao’s hand. “But more importantly, can you please remove your hand?” She asked politely.

 

“Huh?” Takao turned towards the teal haired girl before noticing the position that they are both in, along with the fact that he is actually _touching_ her. He immediately withdrew his hand, obviously remembering just what had happened during the Shutoku versus Seirin match during the Inter High. “S-Sorry.” Takao apologized, scratching his cheek idly with one finger. “More importantly… Can you please not tell Shin-chan about this?”

 

* * * *

 

There was a loud rattle as Kagami moved the basketball hoop so that it is standing upright once more. The redhead then turned to face Midorima.

 

“What do you want?” he scowled. For some reason, except for Tamaki, all the members of the Generation of Miracles that Kagami had met so far just rubs him up the wrong way, especially that Aomine.

 

“Nothing. I simply went to buy something to drink,” said Midorima.

 

“A drink?” Kagami echoed, glancing at the canned drink in Midorima’s hand. The words ‘Red Bean Soup’ stood out clearly on the pinkish-red can. “I’m surprised you can drink that during the summer.” He commented.

 

“It’s a cold one obviously, you fool.” Midorima scoffed.

 

Behind the bushes, Takao snickered as Midorima’s blunt words pissed Kagami off. He had been teammates with Midorima for long enough to know by now that Midorima had a way of getting on the wrong side of people with his tendency to speak bluntly and sarcastically. Let’s just say that the Shutoku basketball team had an unforgettable first meeting with Midorima.

 

And naturally, Tamaki knew about this side of the green haired shooter as well, since Kise is a frequent victim of Midorima’s sharp tongue back in Teiko.

 

_“That’s not what I’m talking about!”_

 

Midorima huffed. “I have lost faith in you,” he stated.

 

“Where did that come from?” Kagami demanded.

 

“Before losing to me, you were destroyed by Aomine.” Midorima stated, and Kagami twitched, not liking to be reminded of Seirin’s devastating loss to Touou. He had almost lost his partner that time too because of his stubbornness.

 

“I’ll win next time!” Kagami declared. “It won’t always be that way!”

 

Midorima said nothing for several moments as he turned his eyes upwards to look at the basketball hoop in front of him. He caught sight of a handprint near the hoop and scoffed, immediately putting two and two together.

 

After all, Aomine and Kagami are very similar in terms of personality and basketball styles. And Midorima had spent three years with that simple minded idiot in middle school after all. Three years is long enough for Midorima to know Aomine as well as the back of his hand. And if it is Aomine right now in Kagami’s current position, Midorima knew what the tanned teen would be thinking.

 

“Don’t tell me you believe you can beat him in the air.” Midorima scoffed. _‘Well, I can see why Tamaki is worried.’_ “Is jumping all you think about, fool?” He walked towards the lone ball left on the ground. “Simply jumping higher will not change the results. That is only half the answer.” Midorima placed his canned drink on the ground and picked up the basketball instead. “It is not yet a weapon.” Kagami glared. “Come. I will correct your simplistic thinking.”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘Well, it is true that the fastest way to get the message across to Kagami-kun is to face him in an one-on-one match.’_ Tamaki mused. _‘He has nothing but basketball on the brain after all. But…’_

 

Meanwhile, Takao is studying his teammate from where he is. _‘He’s not just picking a fight. Half the answer?’_ he wondered, pondering on the exact meaning of those words, and what Midorima had meant. Is there something that the Generation of Miracles’ shooter had seen that Takao had missed? _‘There’s something beyond those ridiculous jumps of his?’_

 

* * * *

 

Kagami caught the ball that Midorima tossed to him.

 

“We’ll play ten tries.” Midorima stated. “You’re on offense, and I’m on defense. If you score even once, you win.”

 

“What?” Kagami’s fuse was lit once more. Is Midorima looking down on him? “I don’t know what you’re thinking, but you really believe you can stop me ten times in a row? If you’re so sure you can stop me, let’s see you do it!”

 

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “Don’t worry, I will not lose. In today’s horoscope, both my fortune and match up are better than yours.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki felt like smacking herself in the head as she watched Kagami charge straight on against Midorima.

 

The green haired shooter is no Murasakibara, but his defense is in no way weak either. You don’t become a regular on a legendary team like Teiko without being skilled in all aspects of basketball, and that includes defense too. Even Tamaki is trained that much before her injury.

 

And hadn’t Kagami learned by now that charging straight on against a member of the Generation of Miracles _will not work?_ They aren’t called legends for nothing!

 

“How insulting. Do you really think that I do nothing but shoot threes?” Midorima scoffed.

 

Takao was watching in amazement. _‘I know Midorima’s defense is amazing, but…’_ He glanced at the number of crosses marked on the ground that marks Midorima’s victory over Kagami. _‘He can stop him this well? But how? There’s hardly any difference in their movements. On the ground, they seem equally matched.’_

 

 _‘I know that I’ve thought about this before, but does Kagami-kun not know how to do anything **but** dunk?’ _ Tamaki thought with exasperation as she watched Kagami tried and failed to do yet again another dunk before Midorima had smacked the ball out of the redhead’s hands. _‘His movements and thinking are too predictable. No matter how good you are or even how high you jump, you can’t win as long as your opponent **knows** what you’re going to do. That is the most basic understanding in tactical play too.’_

 

“Damn. One more.” Kagami growled, picking up the ball.

 

“I’m finished.” Midorima stated. “No matter how many times we play, it will be the same.” He stated bluntly, pissing Kagami off. The green haired shooter glared at the redhead before he could say anything. “Notice already, you fool.” He said sharply. “No matter how high you jump, stopping you is easy because I _know_ you will dunk.” He said, much to Kagami’s shock.

 

The green haired shooter then walked away from Kagami, heading towards the direction of the bushes where Takao and Tamaki are both hiding behind, much to Takao’s chagrin. “Let’s go, Takao,” he ordered.

 

“What? You knew?” Takao asked sheepishly.

 

Midorima glanced at Tamaki. “Is this enough?” he asked Tamaki, much to Takao’s confusion.

 

The teal haired girl nodded. “Yeah. I think that he’s gotten the message now. Thank you, Midorima-kun,” she told her former teammate.

 

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “Just don’t disappoint me at the Winter Cup preliminaries.” He told her.

 

Tamaki smiled. “We won’t.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki was waiting at the entrance of the inn with a towel when Kagami returned from his run, drenched in sweat and looking absolutely furious with himself. “I thought that you’ll need this,” she told her confused teammate who took the towel from the small girl, and cleaned the sweat off his face.

 

“You were watching?” he asked, and Tamaki nodded. “You don’t need to say anything. I understand why I lost. They were right when they called me a basketball idiot. I really can’t do anything but dunk.”

 

Tamaki looked at Kagami. “It is true that aerial combat is your forte. That’s why the Coach asked me to draw up a training regime for you that will improve on that area,” she explained. “But no matter how good you are, if your movements are too predictable, anyone can stop you. I think that Aomine-kun was able to stop you during the match is because _he knows how you think.” ‘Well, I guess my comments about both Kagami-kun and Daiki being rather similar doesn’t help either.’_

 

Kagami was silent for a few moments. “What do you think I should do?” he asked at last.

 

“You’re going to listen to me?” Tamaki asked. “That’s a surprise. You never did before.”

 

Kagami blushed, scratching at his cheek with one finger. “Well, you’ve never steered me wrong before,” he mumbled. “Besides, you ‘see’ more than I do.”

 

* * * *

 

“How I stopped Kagami?” Midorima echoed Takao’s words as the two teens sat in the lounge area of the inn. “You fool, I am simply stronger.”

 

Takao almost sweat dropped. “That’s not what I meant,” he complained.

 

Midorima huffed. “I told you. I knew he would only dunk. With only one option, I merely have to time my jumps accordingly.”

 

“Well, I understand your logic, but even he must be able to pull a double clutch.” Takao pointed out.

 

* * * *

 

“I can,” said Kagami, with both freshmen recalling the challenge match that Kagami had with Kiyoshi back then. “But it’s only when I jump with my left leg and hold the ball in my right hand. If I jump with my right leg, I’ll generally hold the ball in my left hand. The truth is, all I can do with my left hand is dunk.”

 

* * * *

 

“In other words, compared to his right hand, his left handed ball handling is too clumsy.” Midorima stated. “Simply jumping high doesn’t make an aerial battle. The contest between two athletes’ airborne options is the true battle.”

 

“Did Tamaki ask you to challenge Kagami?” Takao asked, and Midorima glanced at him. “Your last words to her.” He pointed out.

 

Midorima adjusted his glasses. “Well, in a way,” he answered. “She’s his partner after all. She knows what Kagami’s weaknesses are. Like Aomine, he has a one track mind – he only knows how to dunk. But even Aomine has his own tricks – you saw as much during their match.” Takao nodded. “The Generation of Miracles does not just rely on one skill. We always have other plans up our sleeves. One rule that we learned back in Teiko – always have a backup plan. And if Kagami can’t do anything but dunk, he will never be able to beat Aomine or any other member of the Generation of Miracles. And his dunks won’t work against me once we meet in the Winter Cup.”

 

“Aerial combat, huh?” Takao mused. “It will be interesting to see if he can really make it into a weapon. And are you sure you should have helped our opponents that much?” He grinned.

 

“I will still win by winter. But it will be interesting to see just how much he can improve.” Midorima stated. “And it’s not just him either.” He smiled.

 

* * * *

 

“I told Kise-kun this once a long time ago.” Tamaki told a confused Kagami. “What is important is not thinking about _how_ you can win, but _what_ you can do for the team. I’m your shadow. Of course I will support you.”

 

Kagami grinned. “Then I’m counting on you, partner!” he said. “And I know what I have to do by winter. Strengthen my legs and hips and improve my left-handed ball handling. But using my left hand when I’m right handed…” He frowned, staring at his left hand. “It’s not going to be easy.”

 

“Well, there is a way to get used to your left hand in a short time,” said Tamaki. _‘It’s a method that I’d used after all.’_ “And you’ve just given me an idea.” She said, much to Kagami’s confusion. The teal haired girl stared at her right hand. “An idea for a new drive.”

 

“Well, I’m going to take a bath before they close it.” Kagami said, walking towards the direction of the baths. “Turn in early, Tamaki.”

 

“You too.” Tamaki called to the redhead who only raised a fist without even turning around. The teal haired girl then pulled out her phone from her pocket, flipping it opened only to see the date and time being displayed on the screen. “It’s tomorrow, huh? The quarter finals.” She mused. _‘Kaijo versus Touou Academy. It’s a match between Kise-kun and Daiki. The first match this season when two starters of the Generation of Miracles face each other in a battle. This will be some match.’_


	20. I Won't Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The semi-finals of the Inter High is underway, with it being a match between Kaijo and Touou Academy--a match that had Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki playing against each other.

_“I know you better than anyone else.” - Kise Ryota_

 

* * * *

 

The day of Seirin’s departure from the inn dawned bright and clear, and the entire Seirin team were all up at seven in the morning, packing everything up and also to check that nothing had been left behind. Shutoku would also be leaving that day, but only in the afternoon.

 

And thus, two hours before noon could find the entire team gathered in front of the inn’s entrance with Aoi at Tamaki’s feet, tongue hanging out, and tail wagging happily.

 

“Everyone’s here. Ready, and…”

 

_“Thank you very much!”_

 

Aoi barked happily.

 

Tamaki turned to move off with the rest of her team, glancing back at one of the inn windows on the second storey as she does so.

 

Midorima was standing at the window, staring down at the Seirin team, that day’s lucky item resting in the palm of his left hand. The green haired teen nodded to her, and Tamaki nodded back, recalling what Midorima had told her that morning when she’d ran into him in the hallway of the bathroom.

 

_“It’s today. The match between Kaijo and Touou.” Midorima informed Tamaki even as she remained outside the male bathroom as Midorima squeezed some toothpaste onto his toothbrush and proceeded to clean his teeth. “It’s the first match this basketball season when two starters of the Generation of Miracles would be going against each other.” He spit out the toothpaste in his mouth. “In your opinion, who do you think would win?”_

_Tamaki was silent for several moments. “I have no idea,” she admitted. “Daiki is our ace for a reason. The ace is the team’s trump card, there to help them out of a tight spot. When we’re starting out during freshman year, it is Daiki who had helped us out of a tight spot, especially during that challenge match against the seniors. But Kise-kun…” She trailed off._

_Midorima snorted. “Even a monkey can perform those moves of his,” he commented, rinsing his mouth with water. “But…” He walked out of the bathroom, a lime green towel around his neck, water droplets dripping off his chin. “He’s still one of us.”_

_“He started basketball because of Daiki.” Tamaki remarked. “Suffice to say, he has tremendous respect for him, and looked up to him. Of course, that also goes for the rest of us. But…” Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. “If he continues with that mindset of his that he is the weakest among our team, and can never beat any of us, then he’ll never beat us. He has the potential to grow stronger. But that potential is getting hindered by his way of thinking. Maybe… This match with Daiki… Just maybe…”_

_“Well, those two put aside, I want you to pass Kagami a message,” said Midorima, and Tamaki cocked her head to one side curiously._

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Riko’s voice broke Tamaki out of her thoughts just then, and the teal haired girl then realised that they’ve already walked out to the main street.

 

“What? To the station?” Hyuuga asked, confused.

 

“Why do you think we held our training camp here?” Riko asked with exasperation. Seriously, did nobody check the dates of the _Inter High tournament?_ I mean, sure, Seirin is out of the tournament, but did they never think that going to watch it is a good chance for them to prepare for the Winter Cup? “This year, they’re holding the games here!”

 

“I see!” Izuki seemed to have remembered something as he reached into his bag and pulled out his dark blue cellphone. “Today’s quarter final game is between…” Hyuuga who was next to Izuki leaned over to see his screen, and the faces of the two second years paled drastically as they read the names of the teams competing that day.

 

“Kaijo and Touou!”

 

Tamaki sighed to herself, looking up at the blue skies. She’s been concerned about this since last night. The match between Kaijo and Touou won’t be just a normal match. While basketball is definitely a team sport, without a doubt, the Kaijo versus Touou match will be revolving around the aces of both teams. It will be a showdown between two starters of the Generation of Miracles – Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki.

 

 _‘What is going to happen in this match?’_ Tamaki wondered as Riko literally dragged the entire team to the nearest bus stop to board the bus that will take them to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium where the Inter High tournament is being held.

 

The teal haired girl turned around where Kagami is currently occupying the seat behind her in the bus. The redhead seemed to be quite distracted, and is currently staring out of the window, staring at the scenery that passed them.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kagami gave a start as Tamaki called his name. “Just before we left, Midorima-kun gave me a message.” The teal haired girl informed him, much to Kagami’s confusion.

 

“What?” he croaked.

 

_“Well, those two put aside, I want you to pass Kagami a message,” said Midorima, and Tamaki cocked her head to one side curiously._

_“About that, thank you for yesterday.” Tamaki told her former teammate with a slight bow._

_“Don’t be ridiculous.” Midorima scoffed, adjusting the glasses on his face with his left hand. “I did nothing to deserve your gratitude. Even a flea can jump.”_

 

Red angry ticks practically covered Kagami’s head as he listened to the ‘message’ from Midorima coming from Tamaki’s mouth.

 

Okay, he knows that he’s an idiot. Riko had made sure that Kagami knew that right from his very first week with the basketball team. And he knew that his head is filled with nothing but basketball and food. Even his teachers have long given up on getting him to stay awake in class or even to pay attention. If it hadn’t been for Tamaki who is a pretty studious student, he would probably have flunked every single exam that he had ever taken.

 

“‘I only taught him a lesson because he is so stupid’.” Tamaki repeated what Midorima had told her, either ignoring or not noticing the fact that more red ticks had appeared on Kagami’s head.

 

“That bastard…” Kagami growled, resisting the urge to go back to the inn and beat the shit out of Midorima.

 

“Also… ‘Don’t lose until I beat you’, apparently.” Tamaki told Kagami much to his surprise, and the redhead grinned a feral grin.

 

“Like hell I’ll lose! You tell him that!”

 

* * * *

 

The stands of the gymnasium were considerably more packed, as compared to the preliminaries when Seirin was participating in the Inter High. The stands were already packed with people, all eagerly waiting for the next match to begin, with a match between two unknown teams currently taking place down on the courts.

 

Clearly, the main highlight of the day is the match between Kaijo and Touou.

 

“Amazing! So this is the Inter High!” Koganei chirped.

 

“Coach, when’s the game we’re here to see?” Hyuuga asked Riko who is busy typing something on her phone.

 

“After this one.” Riko answered. “It should be soon.”

 

 _‘Kaijo versus Touou.’_ Kagami mused, recalling Seirin’s practice match with Kaijo, and then their devastating loss to Touou. _‘A game between Kise Ryota and Aomine Daiki!’_

 

The redhead glanced at his teal haired teammate who is currently surveying the stands and the court, an unreadable expression on her face. And then again, since when could he tell just what she’s thinking anyway?

 

“Tamaki.” Tamaki turned around, and Kagami stepped closer to the teal haired girl. “Who do you think will win?”

 

At that question, every single Seirin player paid rapt attention to Tamaki, trying not to make it so obvious that they were listening in, though it is pretty obvious to Tamaki.

 

“I don’t know.” Tamaki admitted. “This is the first time that two starters of the Generation of Miracles play against each other. While I may have been Kise-kun’s instructor before he had become a regular, it had been Aomine-kun who had inspired Kise-kun to play basketball.”

 

Kagami was surprised; he wasn’t aware of that bit of information. “Really?”

 

Tamaki nodded, recalling all those times when Kise had challenged Aomine to a one-on-one match back in Teiko ever since Kise’s admittance into the basketball team.

 

It had been before Kise was even admitted into the first string, but Aomine had actually compiled with his request to play against him. The Aomine back then is a basketball idiot, and will gladly play with anyone who wants to play against him.

 

In fact, when Tamaki was training Kise one-on-one after the blonde’s admittance into the first string, Aomine had often assisted her after she had helped the blonde to come up with his own unique style that every single player in the Generation of Miracles had. Even Tamaki had her own unique style that no one could copy or mimic. Not even Kise.

 

“They used to play one-on-one a lot.” Tamaki explained to Kagami. “When I was training Kise-kun in second year, it had been Aomine-kun who had helped me a lot with his training. Kise-kun is the type to learn as he does plays himself. Hence why he made it into the regulars within three months after his admittance into the first string.”

 

“Hard to believe that that Aomine can instruct someone.” Kagami snorted.

 

Tamaki hid an amused smile.

 

Seriously speaking, amongst the Generation of Miracles, she is the only one who is better equipped in teaching and instructing someone. There is one occasion back in second year when Aomine was told to be an instructor to a player from the second string. The poor second stringer turned in his resignation three days later. And no one ever asked Aomine to be an instructor again. If there is anyone from the regulars that the coach needed to coach someone, it will be Tamaki.

 

At the very least, the teal haired girl is patient enough and wouldn’t cause any unnecessary trauma to the poor players. Hence why the players from the other strings would prefer her over any of the other regulars to teach them.

 

“Well, he didn’t really ‘instruct’ Kise-kun.” Tamaki corrected Kagami. “He’s mainly just playing one-on-one with Kise-kun whilst I did the instructing bit. And even after Kise-kun made it as a regular, they still played one-on-one with each other.”

 

At least, until their third year when Aomine had started drifting apart from the rest of the team.

 

“But Kise-kun has never won.” Tamaki said. “Not even once.”

 

* * * *

 

As the time drew closer to the time of the match between Kaijo versus Touou, the stands became more packed with the audience. Seirin had actually managed to find some good seats that will allow them a nice view of the match, with Tamaki actually putting Aoi into her bag, with the puppy’s head sticking out of it.

 

The pup was actually looking around him curiously, yet content enough to stay in Tamaki’s bag.

 

It was with a tense atmosphere as the players on both teams entered the court, with Kise approaching Aomine.

 

“I won’t lose, Aominecchi.”

 

Aomine smirked at the blonde. “What? You’re awfully confident, Kise.” He commented. “Have you ever beaten me before?”

 

“I’ll win today.” Kise stated. “I really don’t want to lose today.”

 

Meanwhile over with the two captains on both teams, Imayoshi grasped Kasamatsu’s hand in a brief handshake. “Good luck.” The black haired teen greeted, with Kasamatsu returning his greeting before both captains returned to their teams.

 

Imayoshi glanced over his shoulder at Kasamatsu to see the Kaijo captain having a last minute briefing with his team – all who were listening intently. _‘He’s got presence. I wouldn’t expect less from a National level team’s captain.’_

 

Imayoshi smirked. _‘This will be an interesting match.’_

 

_“Let the second quarter final game between Kaijo High School and Touou Academy begin!”_

 

* * * *

 

Up in the stands where the audience are seated, Tamaki was watching Kise and Aomine intently. Only the Generation of Miracles knew that this wouldn’t just be a normal match. And it isn’t just because of the fact that Kise had never beaten Aomine once either.

 

Like what Midorima had said once, Kise’s style is more of the ‘monkey see, monkey do’. The blonde’s ‘copycat style’ had actually helped him out more than once, with it being a style that is unique only to him. But it is still a fact that Kise had started basketball later than any of the others in the Generation of Miracles. Even Midorima had started playing basketball in grade school, only to hone his own style when he’d started at Teiko.

 

And it is a fact that Kise had looked up to the members of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine especially. It might just be an unconscious thing, but probably, somewhere in Kise’s heart, he _didn’t_ want to see Aomine lose.

 

 _‘If Kise-kun wants to beat Daiki, he will have to stop admiring him.’_ Tamaki thought. _‘After all, Kise-kun started basketball in the first place because he saw how Daiki had played. Back in second year…’_

 

* * * *

 

_~Second Year of Teiko, Spring~_

 

_“Idiot! Where are you hitting?”_

_“Ah! Heads up!”_

 

Kise Ryota looked up just in time only to feel a hard impact hitting into the back of his head. The pain was actually enough to have tears appear in Kise’s eyes. And then again, the blonde is a bit of a cry baby anyway.

 

“What is this?” Kise whined, glancing at his foot as an orange ball rolled away. “A basketball?”

 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Kise turned around only to see a tanned male wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt with white shorts, a cheerful grin on his face. “Hey, you’re that famous model, Kise-kun.”

 

Kise recognised this guy immediately.

 

As long as you’re in Teiko, you’re bound to hear of the basketball club and even their regulars, even if you aren’t a member. After all, Teiko had done the unthinkable the previous year when a group of freshmen had beaten the previous varsity basketball team, and had formed their own team, claiming the varsity position with the support and backing of the School Board and the students of their school.

 

And in that same year, they have taken the middle school basketball tournaments by storm, actually emerging as champion for the Inter High, Winter Cup, and even the National tournaments. And all the regulars were actually freshmen.

 

Hence, the basketball club is actually the most famous and sought after club to join in Teiko, with them having over two hundred members. Though Kise had heard the rumours of the captain being quite picky over the promotions of their members. Apparently, you have to either impress him or their vice-captain enough to earn yourself a promotion.

 

“What’s your problem?” Kise grumbled, tossing the basketball back to Aomine Daiki.

 

The blonde had often seen the tanned guy around the school, often with a petite teal haired girl, with the two sometimes joined by a pink haired girl. Some of the girls in Kise’s class had told him that the three were all part of the basketball club, with Aomine and the teal haired girl being regulars, and the pink haired girl being the manager for the first string.

 

“Thanks!” Aomine grinned at him as he turned back the way he had came from, heading towards the direction of the first gym where the first string players of the basketball club practiced. “Hey, I got the ball!” He called out to some unknown person.

 

 _‘Basketball, huh?’_ Kise mused, even as Aomine disappeared into the school building. _‘I haven’t tried that one yet. Now that I think of it, I heard our school is pretty strong.’_ He made his way towards the first gym where Aomine had headed towards, and the blonde’s eyes widened.

 

Aomine currently had possession of the ball, and had just broken past three of the players in the club – most probably from the second string or something, as Kise doesn’t recognise them as regulars from the school magazine or even from the various sports magazines that he’d picked up, and Aomine dunked the ball into the hoop.

 

 _‘Amazing!’_ Kise thought, with his eyes shining. _‘That speed… Those movements… Can I do that?’_ He followed Aomine with his eyes as the tanned teen approached the teal haired girl that he is always hanging around. Aomine is in the class next to Kise after all. The blonde had often seen him around the school. _‘It’s impossible. No, maybe if I try…’_

 

The teal haired girl glanced at Kise over Aomine’s shoulder, and she studied him for several moments. There is a curious look in her eyes as she studied Kise fervently, and she then turned her attention back to Aomine, saying something to him.

 

The dark blue haired teen turned around curiously only to see Kise standing at the doorway of the gym.

 

“Can we help you?” The teal haired girl approached Kise, with Aomine close behind her, a frown on his face. “I’m sorry, but if you’re not a member of the basketball club, I will have to ask you to leave.” She said politely.

 

It had been a very strict rule of Teiko – one that had been announced at the start of the year when Kise had first transferred in. Apparently, the basketball club’s captain was so annoyed with the number of scouts and spies from last year, especially with their victories at the three major basketball tournaments last year, that he had decided enough is enough. It didn’t help matters that several of those spies were posing as Teiko’s students, and in the end, the captain had made it a rule that if you aren’t a member of the basketball club, then you aren’t allowed in the gym.

 

“I…” Kise stared at Aomine with stars for eyes, and the tanned teen cringed and took a step backwards. “Can I join the basketball club?” He asked breathlessly.

 

Aomine and the teal haired girl exchanged bemused looks.

 

_‘I want to play basketball with this guy! And then someday… Someday…’_

 

* * * *

 

 _‘Seriously, it is Daiki who is better than Kise-kun in terms of basketball ability.’_ Tamaki mused as she watched the fast paced match going on below her in the courts, even as Aomine did a quick switch ‘pass’ before using a formless shot that Kise was quick to stop, though not without much difficulty. Aomine’s shots are always difficult to stop, even for Murasakibara. _‘Logically, it is Touou who had the advantage here. But…’_

 

The teal haired girl glanced at the Kaijo captain. _‘There is one person who is bad at giving up here. In fact, Kaijo seemed ready. They seemed ready to fight to the end. If it is teamwork, Kaijo is definitely better than Touou. But…’_ She closed her eyes briefly. Tamaki after all had first hand experience with Touou to know that teamwork alone isn’t enough to beat them.

 

 _‘I’m impressed.’_ Imayoshi thought, glancing at Kise. _‘That’s the first time I’ve seen anyone stop Aomine in a one-on-one.’_

 

Kise walked past Aomine, and the tanned player smirked. “I didn’t think you’d actually stop me,” he commented.

 

“Who do you think played and lost one-on-one to you every day?” Kise complained. “I know you better than anyone else.” _‘Well, except for Tamacchi perhaps.’_

The blonde knew just how well that Tamaki knew and understood the playing styles of each member of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine especially, since the teal haired girl had been his partner. Tamaki is the one who’d written up the training regimes of the Generation of Miracles back during their Teiko days after all. She maybe knows them better than even they knew themselves.

 

“I see.” Aomine nodded, a dark smirk on his face.

 

Satsuki who is on the Touou bench watched the two former Teiko players with concern.

 

Tamaki who is up in the stands fidgeted with her fingers. “This is going to be bad…” she muttered, and Kagami looked at her curiously. “Have you forgotten? Touou doesn’t just have Aomine-kun on their side. They have Satsuki too.”

 

Hyuuga nodded slowly, remembering the pink haired girl who had given them so much trouble during their match against Touou. If it hadn’t been for Tamaki’s support from the sidelines then, they would probably have lost with an even wider margin.

 

“That’s true. Kise managed to stop Aomine. But Touou has another strength.” The Seirin captain concluded. “Momoi’s precognitive defense.”

 

“And Satsuki isn’t just a normal manager.” Tamaki told her team. “It is partly due to her that the Generation of Miracles became as well-known as they are now. But Kaijo won’t just roll over like that too. We’d played against them once. We should know how strong they are. Besides, they have one guy over there that might just be the bane of Touou.” Tamaki glanced at Kasamatsu. “You don’t see many guys like him after all.”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘What should we do? Should I pass to Kise?’_ Kasamatsu thought furiously, currently in possession of the ball and being guarded closely by Imayoshi.

 

The Kaijo captain glanced around only to see Kise currently getting guarded by Aomine, and he immediately threw that idea out of the window. He glanced towards his side only to have Moriyama catch his eye, and the Shooting Guard nodded before breaking past the guard of Touou Number 9.

 

“Moriyama!” Kasamatsu shouted, getting in a pass position.

 

 _‘We won’t fall for that!’_ Imayoshi thought, not moving from his current position at all. _‘You’re going to fake a pass and go for the drive!’_

 

Kasamatsu immediately made a drive past Imayoshi and towards the basket, only to be stopped by the Touou captain. Kasamatsu looked pissed. _‘You’re wrong! I’m really going for what’s coming next.’_ He performed a quick turnaround. _‘A turnaround!’_

 

“Into a fadeaway jump!” Imayoshi smirked. And he immediately jumped into the air, one arm stretched out to stop the shot that he knew is coming next. After all, Momoi’s data is never wrong.

 

Kasamatsu doesn’t look happy, but he isn’t fazed in the least. “You’re right, but it doesn’t matter!” And he jumped into the air, with the ball positioned for a shot.

 

 _‘He’s fast! You’re kidding!’_ Imayoshi was taken aback. _‘I knew it was coming, but I couldn’t keep up!’_

 

Kasamatsu took a shot, and growled when he realised that the ball had scraped past Imayoshi’s nail. That means it had a good chance of missing the goal. “Rebound!” he shouted even as the ball bounced off the rim of the goal.

 

Hayakawa was already making his way towards the ball, making a war cry as he did so. “I’ll get it this time!” he bellowed, leaping into the air and grabbing the ball just before Susa and Wakamatsu could get it.

 

 _‘Crap, the offense rebounded.’_ Number 7 Susa scowled.

 

Several ticks have appeared on the head of the short tempered Touou Center, as Wakamatsu twitched badly, trying to resist the urge to throttle the opposing team’s Power Forward. Clearly, the guy didn’t know the meaning of ‘inside voice’, since he’d been pretty much screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs ever since the start of the match. His ears have been ringing since then! If he ever has a problem with his hearing in the future, he’ll sue that guy!

 

 _‘This guy…’_ Wakamatsu twitched. “Shut up already!”

 

Hayakawa immediately threw the ball towards Moriyama who is free from his guard, and the Shooting Guard immediately shoot a three pointer into the basket just as the buzzer went off, signalling the end of the first quarter.

 

The score is now at 18-13, with Kaijo in the lead.

 

* * * *

 

“We’re not losing to Aomine.” Moriyama remarked from Kaijo’s bench as the players were taking a breather with the slight interval before the second quarter, with Kise quenching his thirst from his tumbler. “At this rate…”

 

“I don’t know about that.” Kise said, glancing at Aomine. “If we won like this, it would be too easy.”

 

* * * *

 

“Kaijo’s in the lead,” said Hyuuga with surprise. With how badly that Touou had beaten them, and with Seirin’s own victory over Kaijo at that practice match so long ago, the Seirin captain had assumed that Touou would be leading in this match. Clearly, Kaijo had improved drastically since then. “That’s a surprise.”

 

“Without a doubt, Kise-kun has grown stronger since then.” Tamaki agreed, fidgeting with her fingers. _‘I got a bad feeling about this. What is going to happen in this match?’_

 

Kiyoshi who was eyeing both Kaijo and Touou finally tore his eyes away from them and turned back to his own team. “Can I ask you something?” he asked. “How did you guys beat Kaijo?”

 

It is a question that had been nagging at him for some time now, ever since Riko had happily informed him about Seirin’s victory over Kaijo, and had even handed him the videos of that practice match.

 

Seirin was rendered speechless by Kiyoshi’s question.

 

“Um…”

 

“With spirit?” Kagami asked unsurely.

 

“Well, that aside, if Kaijo and Kise-kun don’t pick up their pace and game, it is only going to get worse for them as the match continues,” said Tamaki seriously, and her teammates turned their attention towards the teal haired girl. “There is a reason why Aomine-kun is the ace of the Generation of Miracles. It isn’t only because he is the strongest. But because he tends to get stronger as the game goes on. And if he’s going to get any better, it will probably happen soon.”

 

In fact, if there is one thing that all the Generation of Miracles had in common, aside from the fact that they all hates losing with a passion, it is that each of them grows and evolves in a match. That is part of the reason why their members are so difficult to beat.

 

“Tamaki, can I ask a question?” Kagami asked, and Tamaki nodded. “In your opinion, who is stronger? Kise or Aomine?”

 

There was silence for several moments before Tamaki sighed. “…Aomine-kun,” she admitted at last. “But like what I’d said before, until the last whistle is blown, the result of a match isn’t decided yet.”

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer went off, signalling the start of the second quarter.

 

Touou players were stretching themselves to loosen their muscles, whilst Kaijo…

 

“A(ll) (r)ight! (L)et’s go!” Hayakawa was _bellowing,_ and Kasamatsu who isn’t standing too far away was ready to throttle his teammate to save himself the embarrassment of having the audience _and_ the opposing team staring at them like they’re some freak show. “(L)et’s do it! (L)et’s get those (r)ebounds! I’m (r)eady to go! Yeah!”

 

Wakamatsu who isn’t standing too far away had several ticks covering his head. “That guy just won’t shut up from just now!” he snapped, turning towards Imayoshi.

 

Imayoshi placed his hand on his Center’s shoulder. “You’re always pretty loud too.” The Touou captain commented.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re actually pretty similar.” Susa pointed out.

 

“You’re kidding!”

 

“Anyway, it’s no fun watching your opponents celebrate.” Imayoshi remarked, with the referee handing the ball to him. He smirked darkly at Kaijo who were all gathered around their captain. “Let’s take it slow, shall we?”

 

Imayoshi grinned darkly.


	21. We Believe in You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaijo seems to be struggling against Touou and Aomine, with Kise unable to stop his former teammate.

_“No matter who he’s up against, Aomine doesn’t lose. He’s the best.” - Imayoshi Shoichi_

 

* * * *

 

It is currently the second quarter of the Kaijo versus Touou match, and both teams are tied at 18-18, with only a minute into the second quarter of the game.

 

The Seirin team were all watching the match with concern, barely holding their breaths because of the intense pressure of the match between Kaijo and Touou. Tamaki hadn’t said anything ever since the start of the match, but kept her eyes on the match, never even looking away once. Kagami who was sitting next to the teal haired girl knew that look on his partner’s face. It was the same look that she had on whenever their coach had asked her to ‘play manager’ during their training sessions.

 

Tamaki is currently on full analytical mode.

 

Hyuuga was frowning. _‘This isn’t good,’_ he mused to himself, especially after Aomine had earned himself one free throw when Kaijo’s Kobori had committed a foul. _‘They can’t stop Aomine anymore. He’s too strong.’_ Seirin knew Touou’s strength, or more specifically, _Aomine’s_ strength, especially after the disastrous match that Seirin had with Touou during the Inter High preliminaries. _‘Not even Kise can beat him.’_

 

“They’re too strong…” Fukuda muttered, eyes wide as he watched the match going on below them. “I know that I’d thought of this before, but that Aomine… He’s too strong! Kaijo is going to lose at this rate!”

 

“I wonder about that.” Tamaki mused, causing the eyes of her teammates to turn towards her. But like how she is, the teal haired girl doesn’t seem fazed in the least, and kept her eyes focused on the match below her. “Until the last whistle is blown, the match isn’t decided yet. Besides, the weakest among us or not, Kise-kun is still one of the Generation of Miracles. And if there is one thing that all of us had in common apart from the fact that we _hate_ losing with a passion, it is that we’re bad at giving up.” Tamaki had a small smile on her face at that. “The match isn’t over yet. It won’t be over until the last whistle is blown, or when one of them gives up.”

 

* * * *

 

Kise caught the ball coming his way, and was about to move towards the goal when Aomine appeared in front of him again, blocking his path.

 

Up in the stands, Tsuchida frowned. “Again?”

 

How many times does this makes now? Ever since the first quarter, Aomine and Kise have both been facing off against each other. It is like both teams are counting on their own aces for the match. Whichever team that would leave the match as the victor today will be the team with the stronger ace.

 

“Kaijo must intend to put everything on Kise-kun.” Riko remarked solemnly.

 

Watching this match really reminds her of just what kind of monsters that had once made up the legendary basketball team. The brunette coach had seen first hand for herself just what Tamaki, and then Kise, later on Midorima, and then Aomine have been capable of. And there are still two members left of the legendary team. If just the four of them are already this scary, then what are the other two capable of?

 

Riko can understand why the high school basketball circuit are panicking when it came time for the Generation of Miracles to enter high school. Tamaki had never said the reason _why_ they have decided to split up, but whatever the reason is, it makes no mistake that it is a wise decision. If only to keep the Generation of Miracles from dominating the high school basketball circuit like how they did the middle school basketball circuit for three years running.

 

And to think that those guys (with one girl) are still only fifteen, still in the midst of their growth. If they’re already _this_ strong as freshmen, then how much stronger could they be once they reach the peak of their growth, or once they became seniors?

 

“Whichever team that will emerge as the victor will be the team that has the stronger ace.” Tamaki remarked from out of the blue, apparently reading Riko’s mind as always.

 

* * * *

 

Down on the court, Imayoshi was smirking in that annoying way of his that made Kasamatsu want to wipe that smirk off of the face of the Touou captain.

 

“You still don’t understand. Your Kise-kun’s good at copying people, but that’s it.” Imayoshi smirked at Kasamatsu. “It’s the biggest reason Kise-kun can’t win. He doesn’t have his own weapon. It’s impossible for him to beat Aomine at basketball.”

 

Kasamatsu’s eye twitched dangerously at the words that his fellow captain had stated to _his face_ about his _own team’s ace._ The Kaijo captain turned his eyes skywards and counted one to ten rapidly in his head to control his own rising temper.

 

It wouldn’t be good if he punches Imayoshi in the middle of the court…

 

“Say, do a lot of people tell you you’ve got a bad personality?” Kasamatsu asked sarcastically.

 

“Whoa, now. That’s pretty harsh.”

 

Kasamatsu’s eyes were almost like daggers at this point of time. If looks could kill, Imayoshi would probably be six feet under. “You’re the one who doesn’t understand.” Kasamatsu challenged. “Copying techniques and making them your own is learning. In other words, it’s growing.”

 

Kasamatsu remembered the conversation that he had with Kise after the practice match that Kaijo had with Seirin. The Kaijo captain understood a whole lot more about the teal haired girl than whatever brief encounters that he had with her during that match after the conversation that he had with Kise. He also understood why Kise had idolised her so much, and takes Tamaki’s opinion in such high regard that he was beyond pissed off that the teal haired girl had chosen a new team like Seirin as her chosen high school team when she could have joined any of the best teams in the country like the rest of her former teammates.

 

_“Your instructor?” Kasamatsu echoed in Kaijo’s locker room, closing the door of his locker and turning around to face Kise._

_The rest of their teammates have already gone back home sometime back, and it is just him and Kise in the locker room now. The blonde is currently sitting on the bench in Kaijo’s locker room, dressed in his school uniform, leaving his blazer beside him on the bench._

_Kise nodded. “Before I’d became a starting member of Teiko during my second year, it had been Tamacchi who had trained me for four months before she gave the approval for me to join the team as a starting member.” A dark look appeared briefly on Kise’s face, disappearing as quickly as it had appeared that it missed Kasamatsu’s notice._

_One of the reasons why Akashi and Tamaki have both approved to have Kise join them as a starting member despite the fact that he is the newest and also the least experienced amongst them is mainly because of a certain gray haired troublesome starter that they had at that time. Akashi had nearly reached the end of his patience then which is saying something, since the redhead had a long and thick line of patience. The final straw came about a week before Kise had officially joined Teiko as a starting member, when Haizaki had tried to force himself on Tamaki._

_Whoever you are, as long as you’re in Teiko, you would know better than to touch the teal haired girl. If you so much as hurt one hair on her head, you will have to face the three other members of the Generation of Miracles. And assuming that you can walk away alive after facing all three of them (Murasakibara, Midorima and Aomine), you will then have to go through Momoi and her Mama Bear tendencies when it comes to her best friend. And if you’re still alive after all that, then you will wind up facing the basketball captain who also so happens to be the teal haired girl’s **overprotective cousin.**_

_May Kami have mercy on your soul if you ever end up facing Akashi Seijuro in Mama Bear mode if you ever did anything to his cousin._

_“Oh.” It explains a lot of things for Kasamatsu however. That explains why Kise is so attached to the teal haired girl, and adores her so. “No offense, but I can’t really see her teaching you much.”_

_Kise laughed. “Yeah, Tamacchi does gives off that vibe, doesn’t she? And yes, it’s true that she isn’t much of an offense player, but she **is** a good teacher, believe it or not,” he smiled. “I learned lots from her in four months. Midorima-cchi once commented that my style of playing is the style of ‘monkey see, monkey do’. And while he isn’t totally wrong about it, it had been Tamacchi who had taught me this style.”_

_Kasamatsu’s eyes widened. It had been the apathetic teal haired girl who had taught Kise his current style that is so lethal? But then again, if she had taught Kise his style, then it only makes sense just why Seirin was able to counter Kise._

_“When she was training me, she merely observes me during the first few days to figure out my strengths and weaknesses before she came up with an idea for my new style.” Kise smiled. “At that time, Tamacchi told me something.”_

**_“To put it simply, your new style is the copycat style. Put it negatively, your style is the ‘monkey see, monkey do’ style.” Tamaki explained, a basketball under one arm, a whistle around her neck. “But like the rest of us in the team, that is a style that is uniquely your own. Copying techniques and making them your own has no wrong in it. It’s called learning. But you’ll be the one to decide just how far you can bring it.”_ **

_“That’s what Tamacchi told me at that time.” Kise said. “The Generation of Miracles is a team of six players. Tamacchi is often overlooked because of her gender and her lack of presence. But often, those are attributes that will cause her to be the most dangerous on the field.”_

 

* * * *

 

“Kise’s style?” Kagami echoed, glancing over at his partner who is currently hunched over on her knees, with her hands supporting her chin, her elbows on her knees. Her bag where her puppy is currently resting in is currently just next to her, and Kagami is careful not to go near that bag.

 

Tamaki nodded. “I was the one to teach him that style, so in a way, I guess you can say that I know all the ins and outs of it, right down to the weaknesses and strengths. Like Midorima-kun’s long distance shooting and Aomine-kun’s formless play, that ‘copycat style’ is what defines Kise-kun as part of the Generation of Miracles. While he is the least experienced out of all of us, he is also the one with the most potential. There are two things stopping him from reaching that potential. One is _admiration._ The admiration and respect that Kise-kun had for the rest of the Generation of Miracles. And the second is…”

 

* * * *

 

Aomine smirked as Kise moved in a familiar pace that was just used by the Kaijo captain several moments earlier. _‘He’s copying Kasamatsu this time. That can’t stop me.’_

 

The tanned player immediately leapt into the air, knocking the ball out of Kise’s grasp, much to the blonde’s shock. “I’m your mark.” Aomine declared. “Don’t assume I’m like the evil glasses guy.”

 

Over in a corner, Imayoshi looked as if someone had just killed his puppy. “Are you talking about me?” The Touou captain almost whined, pointing at himself. “So mean!”

 

A whistle rang out just then.

 

_“Kaijo High School, time out.”_

 

* * * *

 

“They’re tied.” Hyuuga remarked, glancing at the electronic scoreboard that read 18-18, with twenty eight seconds to go before the end of the second quarter. “But the game’s just getting started. Touou won’t be easy to stop once they get going.”

 

Kiyoshi meanwhile was watching both teams carefully, especially the aces of both teams. _‘But the difference between the two teams isn’t much. Victory will be decided by the difference between their aces. What will they do?’_ he wondered.

 

Kagami who was watching both Touou and Kaijo flickered his eyes towards Tamaki. The teal haired girl was still hunched over her knees, watching both teams carefully, her eyes narrowed in concentration. The redhead blinked in confusion.

 

“Tamaki?” Kagami echoed.

 

* * * *

 

The timeout was soon over, and everyone (mainly the basketball players) could tell right off the bat that there seems to be something different with Kaijo’s movements. It is almost like they’re waiting for something, much to Touou’s confusion.

 

“There it is! Kise versus Aomine!” Koganei pointed out as both teams’ aces faced off against each other once more.

 

“How many times have they done this today?” Tsuchida wondered.

 

Kise met with Aomine’s eyes for a moment before his grip tightened on the ball, and he passed the ball quickly to Hayakawa who was standing nearby. Both Aomine and Momoi who is on the bench stared on in both shock and confusion. Kagami stared on in confusion as well. Tamaki however, straightened her posture, a small miniscule frown on her face as she stared at Kise’s form on the court.

 

 _‘It can’t be…’_ Tamaki realised what Kise’s plan is immediately.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong? Giving up already?” Aomine taunted Kise on the court. Inwardly however, he is confused. _‘What’s going on? One-on-one isn’t his only choice, but he’s not coming at me aggressively enough!’_

 

Kagami furrowed his brows in confusion. “Tamaki, what’s going on?” he asked, turning towards his friend. But Tamaki didn’t answer him, and neither did she respond to him. The redhead blinked. “Tamaki?”

 

“Can you be silent for a moment?” was Tamaki’s blunt reply, and Kagami winced at her sharp tongue.

 

Okay. It’s official. Tamaki is currently in analytical mode. That’s about one of the few times when she tends to get sharp and short with just about anyone who interrupts her train of thoughts and concentration, with Kagami being the most frequent victim of Tamaki’s sharp tongue.

 

“S-Sorry.” Kagami apologised.

 

Tamaki was currently focusing on Kise, and ignoring everything and everyone around her. _‘It can’t be… That’s too reckless, and there’s no guarantee that it will work either. But…’_ The teal haired girl gave a miniscule smile as she looked at her blonde friend. _‘That’s exactly why they call us the Generation of Miracles.’_

 

* * * *

 

_~Second Year of Teiko, Spring~_

 

Momoi Satsuki watched on with concern as Kise and Aomine went on another one-on-one with each other. The pink haired manager had already long lost count of the number of times when Kise had challenged Aomine to a short match. But ever since Tamaki was placed as Kise’s instructor, those one-on-one matches seemed to be happening more frequently, and Akashi had even allotted the usage of the usually empty fourth gym for Tamaki to train Kise in peace with no interruptions whatsoever.

 

Momoi occasionally dropped by to supervise the training, and each time, Aomine was present to play Kise on a one-on-one. The pink haired manager had actually heard from Akashi and the coach that Tamaki had actually requested it.

 

The teal haired girl had observed Kise for the first few days during her coaching, and had noticed that Kise learned a lot more quickly if he’s actually playing against someone. And as Aomine is someone whose play style that Tamaki is familiar with as well, that makes him the best person for Kise to train with, as Aomine’s position on the team is Power Forward. As at the same time, it could also help Aomine to improve, Akashi had no objections, and had allowed the two regulars of his team (Tamaki and Aomine) to train in the fourth gym with Kise.

 

The only problem here is…

 

Momoi turned towards her best friend who had a clipboard in one hand, and a stopwatch in the other, which the teal haired girl is currently looking at.

 

The pink haired girl knew that while Tamaki is a good teacher, something that the players from the other strings could attest to, she could be a major slave driver during training. She demands a lot from her students, but never more than they could give. Even so, she tends to place their noses to the grindstones until they could do no more.

 

But still…

 

“Tamaki-chan, don’t you think that you should cut Ki-chan some slack?” Momoi asked with concern. “You’ve just made him do some jumping jacks twenty times from the first gym to the fourth gym just yesterday. Then you made him do some quick sprints around the gym earlier. And now a fast paced one-on-one with Dai-chan? I know that we’re in a hurry to prepare Ki-chan as best as we could so that he could join the starting line, but don’t you think that you’re pushing him too much? He’ll burn out at this rate!”

 

“This is how all of us had trained during freshman year.” Tamaki replied without taking her eyes off Kise and Aomine, and Momoi smiled weakly. That…is true. “Besides, I can’t go easy on him. I can’t afford to.” She turned towards Momoi, and the pink haired manager was surprised to see the steely look in Tamaki’s eyes. “Kise-kun has potential. The potential to be the _best._ And as his instructor, it’s my job to bring out that potential. To max it out.”

 

“Potential, huh?” Momoi mused. Like Akashi, Tamaki had an eye for talent and potential, as is Momoi herself. She can see what Tamaki is talking about. “Do you think that he can be as good as Dai-chan?”

 

“As good as?” Tamaki repeated, turning her attention back towards Kise and Aomine. “No way.” She said, much to Momoi’s surprise. “Because…”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘…Kise-kun has the potential to be **even** better than Daiki.’_ Tamaki mused to herself even as Aomine made a foul down on the court as he crashed into Kasamatsu, sending the Kaijo captain down to the ground. _‘It is his steadfast admiration and respect for all of us that is stunting his growth, his admiration for Daiki especially. Along with his thinking that he is the weakest out of the entire team, and could never beat us. Besides, I think I know what Kise-kun and Kaijo are planning now.’_ The teal haired girl glanced at Kise. _‘A risky move. But the Generation of Miracles would never have gotten to where we are if we aren’t risk takers in the first place.’_

 

* * * *

 

“You’ve really done it now, sempai.” Aomine said sarcastically even as he helped Kasamatsu to his feet.

 

“What?” Kasamatsu frowned at Aomine. “You just hit a guy. What’s with that attitude, first year brat?” He scoffed, walking away from the smirking Touou ace.

 

Meanwhile, Hayakawa was a little too excited. “That’s our captain!” He cheered even as he tried to leap onto Kasamatsu. “Nice…”

 

“Shut up!” A very annoyed Kasamatsu retorted, pushing Hayakawa away from him.

 

“But this is making me nervous.” Moriyama admitted. “Can we really do this?”

 

Kasamatsu was silent for a moment. Everyone on Kaijo, the coach included, was concerned about the high risk that Kise is taking upon himself by attempting such a reckless plan. But as it stands, they don’t have much choice. It is the only plan that they’ve got in order to counter Aomine.

 

“It’s not a matter of can or can’t!” Kasamatsu said at last, turning to face Moriyama with determined eyes. “We’re going to do it! Believe in our ace!”

 

After all, if they don’t believe in Kise, who are they going to believe in?

 

Moriyama smirked. “That’s right.”

 

* * * *

 

“His limit?” The entire Seirin team echoed.

 

Tamaki nodded, not taking her eyes off of Kise and Aomine, a small frown on her face. “We’ve played against Kaijo once, so I’m sure that you knew how Kise-kun’s style functions, and how he plays,” she reasoned, and everyone nodded. The practice match that Seirin had with Kaijo is still fresh in the minds of the players. “But even there are some things that Kise-kun can’t copy.” She has a small smile on her face at that. “The plays and movements of the Generation of Miracles themselves. Aomine-kun especially. He can copy our normal plays. But when it comes to specialised moves like Midorima-kun’s long distance shooting or even my Mirage play, Kise-kun can’t copy it. But for Aomine-kun, it is more like Kise-kun _won’t_ copy it. Because he idolised and respects him too much.”

 

“But that’s strange, isn’t it? If he won’t copy it, won’t Kaijo lose at this rate?” Kawahara voiced out the thought currently on everyone’s minds.

 

Tamaki nodded. “That’s why to defeat Touou and Aomine-kun, there is only one thing that Kise-kun can do right now for his team,” she said, a glint entering her eyes.

 

Kagami’s eyes widened when he suddenly understood what Tamaki is trying to say. “It can’t be…!” he gasped.

 

Tamaki nodded. “It’s probably exactly what you’re thinking,” she said. “Kise-kun is trying to copy Aomine-kun’s style.” She said, much to Seirin’s shock. “Not just a single move alone. But the entire style.”

 

“Can he do that?” Hyuuga gaped, turning around in his seat to judge Tamaki’s expression, though it isn’t like the teal haired girl expressed much to begin with.

 

Tamaki pondered on this question for a few moments. “In the first place, Kise-kun can only copy what he can do,” she said, choosing her words carefully so that she won’t give too much away. Like Kise, Midorima, Aomine and all her former teammates, Tamaki wouldn’t speak of her former teammates and their abilities unless she has no other choice. It might just be a Generation of Miracles thing that none of their current teams had understood to this day. “He _cannot_ copy anything that he can’t do.” She told Seirin, much to their confusion.

 

Koganei was confused. “What?” he croaked.

 

All of Seirin was staring at their sole female player by this point, with half of the players practically having question marks above their heads with Tamaki’s last comment. Riko was the only one who understood what Tamaki had meant. “To put it simply, he’s just a fast learner.” The brunette coach explained for her players’ benefit when it looks like Tamaki won’t elaborate on it further. “He can’t recreate the movements of NBA players or anyone better than himself.”

 

Tamaki nodded slowly. “That’s why Kise-kun…can’t copy the specialised moves of the Generation of Miracles,” she said slowly. _‘Maybe in the future, he could though.’_ “For example, while it is humanely possible for him to copy Midorima-kun’s long distance shooting, he needs to have the knowledge and ability to gauge the distance for the shoot to go in successfully. And he can’t copy my Mirage since the speed is way too much for his body to handle.”

 

“But if he’s trying to do something, it means he believes he can do it.” Kiyoshi remarked.

 

* * * *

 

The second quarter ended with a game count of 34-43, with Touou in the lead.

 

Currently, both teams are gathered in their individual locker rooms for a last minute briefing during the ten minute intermission before the second half of the match. Kaijo especially was worried, especially with Touou currently in the lead with a nine point lead.

 

“Nine points, huh?” Kasamatsu sighed. “And that last shot hurt as well.” He grumbled, recalling how that ‘evil glasses guy’ from Touou scored a buzzer beater during the second quarter.

 

Hayakawa clutched at his hair. “Damn it! If only I had gotten the rebound!” he complained…loudly.

 

Moriyama sighed, quenching his thirst from his tumbler. “Rebounds don’t matter once it goes in, you idiot,” he said bluntly.

 

Kasamatsu ignored the antics of his team and turned towards Kise who is sitting on the bench in a corner, apparently in deep thought. Out of the entire team, Kise is the one who is pushed nearly beyond his limit, especially since he is attempting something that is supposed to be impossible for him.

 

“Kise, how much longer will it take?” Kasamatsu asked the blonde.

 

Kise didn’t answer for several moments, an unnaturally serious look in his eyes – a look that he only had on during a match. “At the earliest, the second half of the third quarter,” he said. The blonde then looked worried for a moment. “If I mess up, it might take until the fourth quarter.”

 

Kaijo looked concerned for a moment at that. Kise then stood up from his seat.

 

“Sorry, but can I go outside for a bit?” he asked Kasamatsu.

 

The Kaijo captain nodded, understanding his junior’s need to get some fresh air, and to also clear his head. “Okay. But come back soon.”

 

Kobori frowned even as the door closed behind Kise. “Basically, we have to play the entire third quarter without Kise,” he concluded, and Moriyama who is next to him looked worried.

 

Even Kaijo had heard of just how Seirin had fared against Touou during the Inter High preliminaries. Kise was present at the match after all, and he had told his team what had transpired during that match. Not the exact details of it, but enough so that Kaijo understood just how powerful Touou is, and just what they might be up against.

 

If Kaijo played against Touou _without_ Kise, even if it is just one quarter, there is a chance that they might not be able to make a comeback once Kise enters the game. It’ll probably be a repeat of the Seirin versus Touou match during the Inter High preliminaries.

 

Kasamatsu frowned deeply to himself, the gears in his mind running overtime. _‘We can’t do that against Touou,’_ he decided. He then let out a huff. _‘No. We’ll do it! It’s all up to you then, Kise.’_

 

* * * *

 

 _‘Copy Daiki, huh?’_ Tamaki mused to herself even as she stepped out for some fresh air, especially after Aoi decided to make his discomfort by being cooped up in a gym occupied by hundreds of people known to Tamaki. _‘I know what I’d just said, but it won’t be easy to copy Daiki’s style. Most of us have problems playing him, let alone trying to beat him. To copy his style is going to take more than just simple observation and hard work. You have to really know his play style and manner of thinking inside out. But if it’s Kise-kun…’_

 

Aoi’s whining broke Tamaki out of her thoughts just then, and she looked down at her puppy who is currently in her arms so that he wouldn’t get too excited and run about, and somehow get himself lost in the sea of people.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tamaki asked her puppy, and Aoi whined again. The teal haired girl followed the puppy’s gaze only to spot a familiar looking blonde just in front of her, leaning against the railings, with the gentle breeze tousling his hair gently. “Oh.”

 

Kise turned around at the sound of Tamaki’s voice, and his eyes widened when he saw the teal haired girl standing just behind him, with a small husky nestled within her arms, tail wagging happily. The blonde’s eyes widened comically at the sight of the puppy with similar looking eyes to the teal haired girl.

 

“Hello.” Tamaki nodded to Kise politely.

 

“Tamacchi?” Kise almost screeched. “What’s with the dog?”

 

Aoi barked happily. “I kept him in my bag while I was watching, so I thought I would let him get some fresh air during the break.” Tamaki explained to a confused Kise.

 

Kise bent down to get a closer view of the adorable little puppy. “There’s plenty I could say about that.” The blonde said at last. “So what are you doing here?”

 

“We were training nearby until yesterday, so we decided to come watch the Inter High together.” Tamaki explained.

 

“So you didn’t come to cheer me on.” Kise whined in disappointment. He was silent for several moments. “By the way…” Tamaki cocked her head to one side in question. “Between Aominecchi and me, who do you think will win?”

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments, unsure as to how to answer this question when she don’t even know the answer herself. “I don’t know,” she said at last. “But…” She looked at the blonde. “Kise-kun, do you remember what I’d told you once about Daiki during our second year?”

 

Kise looked confused for a moment before he remembered the conversation that Tamaki was talking about, and he sighed. “Yeah. I do.”

 

_“Do you know why Aomine-kun is the ace of Teiko? That’s because he’s the strongest. He doesn’t lose.”_

 

“Daiki is strong.” Tamaki admitted. “No one can deny this. He is our ace because he is the strongest. The ace is the player that the team relies on during a critical moment. The ace is the player that will help the team to turn the tide in their favour.” Kise’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “Daiki is strong without a doubt. Everyone knows this. But I believe that as long as you don’t give up, anything could happen. And I don’t think that either of you will give up too. If there is one thing that all of us back at Teiko had in common aside from the hatred of losing, it is that all of us are bad at giving up.” Kise grinned at that. “That’s why I don’t think that it would be strange if either of you won.” Tamaki told Kise.

 

Kise was silent for a long time. “Tamacchi…really believes in Aominecchi, huh?” he said with a small sad smile. “Back during Seirin’s match with Touou… At that time, I was relieved that you didn’t _have_ to play against Aominecchi. That is a match when there could only be one victor between both of you. But it’s really not fair.” He whined. “I really want to play with you in high school. But you chose Seirin and Kagamicchi instead. It’s not that I resent your choice or anything, but…” He trailed off.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tamaki sighed.

 

Kise sighed. “I should go back soon,” he said. “But Tamacchi, if I could just have one thing?” Tamaki nodded. “A hug.” The blonde enveloped Tamaki in a hug. Not one of those that Kise usually gave Tamaki on a daily basis back in Teiko. But one more of…love. The blonde took in a deep whiff of the shampoo that Tamaki uses for her hair. As always, it smells of lilac. “It’s not fair. I could have any girl that I ever wanted, but I just had to go and fall for the one person whom I couldn’t have.” Kise smiled into Tamaki’s neck.

 

One of the reasons why Aomine never liked Kise being so ‘touchy feely’ with Tamaki is because he _knew_ that Kise likes Tamaki in a more than friendly manner. But the tanned teen trusted Tamaki and Kise, and he believes that they both knew their own limits in what they can and can’t do. And if there’s one thing that all the Generation of Miracles had, it is a sense of honour.

 

Just like how Tamaki wouldn’t do anything to betray Daiki and her own conscience, Kise would never dream of doing anything to hurt Aomine _and_ Tamaki. He had better honour than that.

 

“I’m sorry.” Tamaki apologised even as Kise drew back from her.

 

Kise smiled. “It’s okay. I kind of got over it months ago,” he said. “I’ll go and do my best then.” He said cheerfully. Kise then fell silent for several moments. “I guess I can understand now why Tamacchi chose Seirin. Back in middle school, it was natural for us to win, but…” He trailed off slowly. “I feel better now not knowing if I’ll win.” He said.

 

Tamaki smiled a soft smile at Kise, and Aoi barked from within her arms. “Kise-kun, I’ll impart one last lesson to you as your former instructor,” she said, and Kise turned towards the teal haired girl with curiosity. “The power to believe in yourself, Kise-kun, is the power to change your fate.” Kise blinked in confusion. “Never forget that.”


	22. I Got the Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaijo and Kise soon revealed their plan--to buy Kise enough time for him to copy Aomine's moves and style.

_“There is nothing that a winner can say to console a loser.” - Aomine Daiki_

 

* * * *

 

The second half is getting underway, with the match being much more intense as compared to the first half. Kaijo’s concentration was at an all time high, and Touou seems to be having problems even defending, with just how fierce that the Kaijo players are attacking.

 

Clearly, Kaijo is determined to attack with everything that they’ve got throughout the third quarter, buying Kise enough time to complete his copying of Aomine’s style.

 

Unlike Seirin whose playing style mainly focuses on a run-and-gun style, Kaijo focuses on offense and defense.

 

In other words, they’re a well-balanced team that utilises both offence and defence in their play style. However, this time around, there is none of that defense in Kaijo’s style. They’re going all out on offense. Clearly, their plan is to push Touou far enough so that they wouldn’t be able to focus on Kise who is clearly the lynchpin of Kaijo’s play.

 

Imayoshi immediately threw the ball to a waiting Sakurai after Kasamatsu immediately moved to guard him. The Kaijo captain had a look of intense concentration on his face, as is all his other teammates. Moriyama was almost immediately on Sakurai the moment that he touches the ball, much to the dismay of the usually meek Touou’s Shooting Guard.

 

 _‘There’s even more pressure now than in the first half!’_ Sakurai thought in dismay. _‘The intensity’s amazing!’_

 

The Shooting Guard was so focused on Moriyama that he didn’t even notice Kasamatsu behind him until the ball had left his hands – being knocked out of his hands by the Kaijo captain.

 

* * * *

 

Within the stands where Seirin is sitting, Izuki chuckled to himself, causing his teammates to give him curious looks.

 

“Now, why does this seem familiar to me?” The Point Guard grinned at Tamaki and Kagami both who are sitting behind him. “How many times have I seen you both using this technique? Looks like Kaijo had taken some pointers from you both.”

 

* * * *

 

Kise is currently in possession of the ball after having broken free from Aomine’s guard. The Touou captain however was quick to guard the blonde. The blonde seems rather dazed however, and was murmuring incoherently to himself, much to Imayoshi’s confusion.

 

“Right to left crossover…” Imayoshi froze in shock as Kise tilted the ball over Imayoshi’s right shoulder whilst the blonde himself moved in the opposite direction of the ball. All of a sudden, he grabbed the ball before Imayoshi can even recover from his shock.

 

* * * *

 

In the stands, Tamaki seems to have frozen. Kagami who was next to the teal haired girl was staring at her in concern.

 

“Oi Tamaki, are you all right?” The redhead asked, nudging his partner in the side with his elbow gently.

 

Tamaki didn’t respond. She currently had her eyes fixated on the match below her, her eyes wide, shock and surprise reflected in it. _‘That’s Daiki’s…’_ she gulped before she smiled. _‘Looks like Touou is going to have some problems now.’_

 

* * * *

 

The referee blew on his whistle sharply as Imayoshi pushed against Kise by mistake, much to the Touou captain’s annoyance.

 

“Foul, holding! Black No. 4!” The referee shouted.

 

* * * *

 

Both the Seirin and Touou teams were in a similar state of shock, but Tamaki had a small miniscule smile on her face.

 

“Looks like it’s still too soon to declare a result for the match.” Tamaki commented. “It’s not over yet.”

 

* * * *

 

Momoi was in a state of shock, staring at Kise in disbelief, almost as if she can’t believe her eyes. Tamaki’s words about Kise back during their second year of Teiko rose to the surface of her mind almost immediately.

 

_“It’s probably as you’ve said, Satsuki.” Tamaki commented even as she picked up the discarded basketballs lying around the court, tossing it into the basketball cage next to her. “Kise-kun might be the most inexperienced out of all of us, and maybe you might be right in saying that it’s reckless to have him enter the first string regulars after just four months of training. But amongst us, he is also the one with the most potential.” The teal haired girl looked at her best friend, a secret smile playing on her lips. “He might just be the bane of the Generation of Miracles themselves. Especially Aomine-kun. Nothing is more frustrating and psychologically damaging to an athlete than seeing someone copy and use their own move.”_

 

 _‘Is this what you’d meant, Tamaki-chan?’_ Momoi thought in shock, staring at Kise. Nothing in her data could have ever prepared her for this. _‘He’s still incomplete and nothing compared to the real thing, but he’s learning much faster than I’d expected!’_

 

* * * *

 

Wakamatsu approached the unusually stiff Touou captain who seemed to have turned into a statue. “Nice foul, Cap—”

 

Imayoshi cut Wakamatsu off before the blonde Center could complete his sentence. “Wakamatsu, do you still remember the day that Aomine joined?” he asked seriously. There is a dark tone to Imayoshi’s voice, and he seemed almost…afraid, much to Wakamatsu’s confusion. “I thought he seemed promising, and at the same time, when I imagined playing against him, I got goosebumps.” Imayoshi fell silent momentarily, recalling the first day of basketball practice when Momoi had dragged Aomine with her to the gym. He then chuckled darkly. “This isn’t good. I’ve got goosebumps.” He admitted.

 

* * * *

 

 _‘Looks like the real battle starts now.’_ Tamaki thought, her hands placed beneath her chin. _‘I didn’t expect for Kise-kun to learn as fast as this. And then again, that just proves his resolve to win against Daiki. But…’_ The teal haired girl frowned as she followed the blonde down on the court with her eyes. _‘How long can he keep this up?’_

 

* * * *

 

For the next couple of minutes, the tables were turned, as Touou is now the one struggling against Kise who used moves that Touou was used to seeing being used _on_ their opponents. Imayoshi’s worse nightmare had just come true – it is like Touou is playing against a milder version of one Aomine Daiki.

 

No sane basketball player will want to play against the former ace of the Generation of Miracles. There are a number of reasons why that legendary team is thus dubbed as a ‘monster team’, and why several teams have actually given up on playing against them halfway in a match during their second and third years, especially if Aomine Daiki is out on the court.

 

Kise leapt towards the end of the court line and threw the ball towards the hoop.

 

Touou was immediately reminded of the move that Aomine had used against Kagami during the Seirin versus Touou match. Not to be deterred, Wakamatsu immediately leapt upwards, trying to stop Kise from scoring. Unfortunately, the blonde Center crashed into Kise, thus causing the referee to blow sharply on his whistle, calling out a foul.

 

“Pushing, Black No. 6! Free throw, two shots!”

 

* * * *

 

“Kise’s amazing!” Koganei commented in wonder, staring at the blonde teen in amazement. “He’s just like Aomine!”

 

Riko was watching with a grim expression on her face however. “No, it’s not perfect yet,” she said. “Only doing it when people besides Aomine come to guard him proves it. He must still think he’s off the mark.”

 

“In other words, when Kise tries to go one-on-one with Aomine again, it will be once he’s perfected his copy.” Kiyoshi commented.

 

Tamaki nodded in silent agreement. However, unlike her teammates and even her coach, she is more concerned about one thing. _‘How long can he keep this up?’_ she thought in worry, glancing at Kise. _‘If there is one weakness about the Generation of Miracles, it is that we’re all…too powerful. Like my Mirage, there is a time limit for the others when they’re using their specialised moves. Especially when they go at full power.’_

 

Back in Teiko, Aomine actually has a time restraint on him when he is using some of his more reckless moves. Geniuses or not, it doesn’t change the fact that all of them are still growing teens back then. Prolonging physical capabilities that might prove too much for them to handle could damage their bodies permanently.

 

 _‘But unlike Daiki, Kise-kun doesn’t have the necessary training to be able to use the Formless Play for prolonged periods.’_ Tamaki thought worriedly. _‘This match might just be a race. A race to see which team gives out first – Touou to Kise-kun’s psychological copycat play, or Kise-kun’s body by using the Formless Play.’_

 

* * * *

 

The entire court was deadly silent as they stared at a clearly pissed off Aomine Daiki who had just…thrown the ball into the basket without even bothering to use a form. Whether the current him hates basketball or not, not even Aomine would take it lying down if he got his style and moves copied.

 

“That was a shot? He’s crazy!”

 

With Seirin, Tamaki sighed to herself, seeing the feral side of her boyfriend coming out. It is during times like this when the teal haired girl had harboured hope that the old Aomine Daiki is still in there somewhere, and all that she has to do is to just drag it out.

 

 _‘Looks like Daiki’s pissed.’_ Tamaki thought to herself. _‘This might be interesting.’_

 

“Don’t drag your feet, Kise.” Aomine almost growled at the shocked blonde down on the court, with both teams of Kaijo and Touou staring at the tanned player as if he is some kind of alien. “If you don’t make it in time, it’s over. I’m not patient enough to wait until you’re ready.”

 

* * * *

 

Seirin is having an odd sense of déjà vu even as they sat within the stands watching the Kaijo versus Touou match. Was this how their match against Touou had gone during the first half when they were pressurised by Touou and Aomine like how Kaijo is now?

 

Both teams were clearly pressurised, and with the match being this intense, with the entire play revolving around the aces of both teams, neither team was backing down in the least.

 

Hyuuga was watching the match intently. _‘They said they’d have faith in their ace and wait, but there’s no such thing as a quick comeback in basketball.’_ The Seirin captain thought in concern, glancing at the timer that had just hit five minutes. _‘If the score and time remaining are too far gone by the time he perfects his copy, it’s all over!’_

 

 _‘Their deadline is a fifteen point difference,’_ thought Tamaki. _‘If it gets any further than that, it will be Touou’s victory.’_

 

Down on the court, Kasamatsu who is currently in possession of the ball currently had a guard on him by the name of Imayoshi Shoichi who clearly is not about to let Kasamatsu break past him. Both captains are currently having an intense staring competition, and the look in Kasamatsu’s eyes is enough to make anyone cringe, as the look in his eyes is one of _murder._

 

“He can’t break through!” Hyuuga realised, watching the Kaijo captain trying to get past Imayoshi.

 

“They know what he’s going to do!” Izuki noted.

 

Kasamatsu growled. He is not about to let this upstart of a captain beat him here! Taking a gamble, Kasamatsu jumped and took a shot towards the basket. He growled as he saw the ball falling short of the basket.

 

 _‘There’s no way that’ll go in!’_ Imayoshi realised. _‘Rebound!’_

 

Kasamatsu grinned darkly. _‘If I do this, your knowledge doesn’t matter for shit. Besides…’_ His eyes flickered towards Hayakawa who is currently getting guarded by Wakamatsu, with both players currently just under the basket. _‘No one’s better at getting offensive rebounds than Hayakawa!’_

 

With a loud war cry, the Kaijo’s Power Forward immediately leapt upwards and grabbed the ball before either Wakamatsu or Susa could get it. Several red ticks had covered Wakamatsu’s head by now because of all the screaming that Hayakawa had been doing ever since the start of the match. Hayakawa then passed the ball quickly to Kobori who scored a two pointer quickly.

 

Kaijo were all clearly worn out, especially with all the offense that they’ve been doing throughout the third quarter. But it is obvious that none of them had any intention on giving up just yet. Imayoshi is currently in possession of the ball, and he quickly performed a quick tap pass towards the meek looking Touou Shooting Guard who is standing at the three point line, much to Kasamatsu’s horror.

 

Sakurai might be no Midorima, but he is no slouch either. And if he gets a three pointer in at this point of time, they’ll be down by fifteen points again!

 

Moriyama had already started moving the moment that Sakurai had gotten into position to score a three pointer. Kaijo’s Shooting Guard actually had an advantage over Sakurai due to Moriyama’s taller stature, and he quickly smacked the ball out of Sakurai’s grasp, passing the ball quickly to Kasamatsu.

 

“He stopped him!”

 

“The point difference hasn’t changed!” Tsuchida commented.

 

“Sempai…” Kise murmured down on the court, looking at Moriyama with an odd look in his eyes.

 

Is this what Tamaki had with her current team, the feeling of having your team guard your back? Back in Teiko, they never did team plays with each other. It is each man for himself, rather similar to Touou’s play. And then again, Teiko _did_ do team plays with each other during their first two years. It is only during their third year when their play had started changing for unknown reasons.

 

“Just focus on your own job.” Moriyama told Kise, unusually serious. The flirt is always on the look for some girl or another to impress, even during matches. The fact that Moriyama is focusing entirely on the match right now told Kise that they’re currently in a bad situation. “In exchange, you can introduce me to girls if we win. I wouldn’t mind a mixer.” He added.

 

Kise nearly fell over his own feet at those words, sweat dropping. His senior just _had_ to ruin such a serious moment with a comment like that? Kise might be a bit of a ladies’ man, but even he is no Casanova!

 

“What are you talking about, Moriyama-san?” Hayakawa cried out in dismay whilst Kobori was watching Moriyama’s antics with amusement.

 

Kise smiled to himself, finally understanding what Tamaki had meant with her words back then when she had spoken to him after the practice match that Kaijo had with Seirin. He finally understood what Tamaki had meant, and just what she had seen in Seirin to choose a new team like them as her chosen basketball team.

 

 _‘I get the feeling. I’m starting to understand what Tamacchi said.’_ Kise smiled to himself. _‘Back then, and during Teiko…’_

_“What you should be concerned about is what you can do for the team.” Tamaki told Kise._

_‘Tamacchi’s “team”… What I need to do for them… And what I need to do now.’_

 

_“The only one who can beat me is me alone.”_

 

Up in the stands, Tamaki narrowed her eyes as Kise dropped slowly into an oddly familiar stance, swaying to and fro slowly, and a small smile appeared on her face. “He’s completed it,” she muttered. _‘The real battle starts from here.’_

 

Down on the courts, everyone was staring at Kise who had dropped down into an oddly familiar looking stance, his bangs shadowing his eyes. Momoi was staring at Kise as if he is some sort of alien, and even Aomine who is currently guarding Kise had a look of shock on his face.

 

“What if that ‘me’ is who you’re playing against?” Kise stated darkly.

 

Everyone in the court was silenced, shocked as Kise had finally achieved something which was originally thought to have been impossible. Touou was too shocked to even react as Kise finally began moving.

 

“I’m sick of waiting.” Kasamatsu growled. “Go crush them!”

 

Kise dashed past Aomine in a burst of speed that is oddly familiar to Seirin, especially Kagami. After all, the redhead had faced this move back during the Seirin versus Touou match. Kagami practically had his mouth hanging opened, and Touou were all too stunned to even move.

 

“Kise finally broke past Aomine!”

 

Imayoshi gritted his teeth together. _‘My bad feeling came true! I don’t believe it. Those movements just now… They were Aomine’s!’_

 

The reserve players on Kaijo’s bench were cheering at the top of their lungs as Kise made a lunge for the basket, with Aomine close on his heels. The tanned player doesn’t look amused or pleased in the least that he just got copied by Kise. Now he had a good idea of how all of Kise’s past opponents have felt when they had their moves copied by the blonde.

 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Kise!” Aomine roared, leaping into the air to stop Kise’s dunk.

 

 _“No!”_ Momoi screamed, standing up from her seat on the bench, already seeing what is going to happen should Aomine jump to stop Kise.

 

Too late.

 

The referee’s whistle went off sharply even as Aomine bumped into Kise whilst in midair. The blonde doesn’t seem deterred in the least even as he tossed the ball behind him whilst still in midair, and the ball went neatly into the basket.

 

Now, isn’t that just like déjà vu?

 

“Defense, Black No. 5! Basket counts, one free throw!”

 

There were cheers from the audience.

 

“He made that shot?”

 

“When you’re fouled while making a shot, the basket counts, and you’re awarded one free throw. But more importantly…”

 

Tamaki frowned from her place next to Kagami, trying to tune out the audience’s babble. _‘…That was Daiki’s fourth foul,’_ she thought with concern. _‘Touou might be in some trouble now. But knowing him…’_ She glanced at her boyfriend down on the court who looked _pissed._ _‘He won’t care about it.’_

 

“He can’t make anymore bold plays!” Hyuuga realised, realising the pinch that Touou is currently in.

 

Down on the court, Imayoshi’s eyebrow was twitching madly. He hadn’t been pushed this far in a match ever since second year. That Kise is really the bane of Aomine!

 

 _‘They got us. They had another trick up their sleeve.’_ The Touou captain thought furiously to himself, recalling when Kasamatsu had gotten knocked down to the ground by Aomine during the first half earlier, earning Aomine one foul.

 

“Who are you calling a bad guy?” Imayoshi called out to Kasamatsu even as the Kaijo captain walked past him. “You guys are way worse than me.”

 

Kasamatsu smirked at Imayoshi. “Who said we weren’t?” he challenged.

 

 _‘This is really tough.’_ Imayoshi thought nervously, wiping his sweat from his forehead. _‘Not only has he perfected his copy, but our ace’s power has been significantly reduced.’_

 

* * * *

 

The score is now at 51-60, with Touou in the lead. But for the first time in the entire match, things are looking up for Kaijo.

 

Tamaki glanced at the timer before turning her attention back to the match. _‘There’s still the fourth quarter, and even though Touou is still in the lead, things aren’t looking good for them,’_ she thought. _‘Back then, there is a reason why I’d taught Kise-kun this particular style, even though it is something that he excels in.’_

 

The Generation of Miracles excels in psychological play after all. Most of the tactics and plays that Tamaki had came up with often utilises psychological play. Midorima’s three pointers play on psychological fears as well. Even Aomine’s play style, and even Tamaki’s own does. And that is not mentioning Akashi and Murasakibara. There are several reasons why Teiko is dubbed a monster team. And Kise’s copycat ability is human psychology at it’s finest. And Akashi and Tamaki are experts in that.

 

 _‘But Daiki isn’t someone who would back down this easily even if he is awarded four fouls.’_ Tamaki thought, glancing at the court even as Aomine caught up to Kise easily, and knocked the ball out of his hands. _‘I’ve said this before, but the Generation of Miracles… We don’t give up that easily. Besides…’_ Tamaki looked at both Kise and Aomine on the court who were giving each other death glares.

 

The two have always been close, especially during second year, and the two boys, along with Tamaki and Momoi, have often hung out together. But the close friendship that Kise and Aomine have shared have almost deteriorated to nothing in third year when Aomine had hurt Tamaki after pulling away from her, and Kise got pissed.

 

That was one of the few times when the usually cheery blonde got angry. One of the other times was back during the incident at the Winter Cup during second year when Kise, like majority of the team, had blamed Aomine for Tamaki’s injury.

 

_‘If the match will just end like this, it’ll be too easy.’_

 

* * * *

 

Seirin watched on in concern as the third quarter came to an end, with Touou currently in the lead with a nine point lead. Touou’s coach, Harasawa Katsunori looked unusually serious, and even the players themselves looked concerned.

 

Well… _Most_ of them at least.

 

Tamaki sighed inwardly as she saw the blonde Touou Center looked close to bursting a blood vessel after Aomine had said something down on the bench.

 

Seriously, just where is the sense in antagonising your teammate? And given the fact that this is the team that Aomine will be playing in for the next three years, wouldn’t it be better if he gets along with them at least? Now she understood why Momoi had nearly begged her on her hands and knees at Teiko’s graduation ceremony to go with them to Touou. She is the only one that Aomine Daiki even listens to now.

 

“Touou is still in the lead, but right now, it is Kaijo who has the upper hand.” Hyuuga noted, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back into his chair. The Seirin captain was currently studying the electronic scoreboard, with the score reading 51-60 in Touou’s favour.

 

Kagami frowned to himself before turning towards his partner. The teal haired girl was slightly hunched over her knees, her hands entwined together beneath her chin, studying both teams carefully with an unreadable expression in her eyes. “What do you think, Tamaki?” Kagami asked, and the rest of Seirin listened in with interest, interested to know just what their team’s unofficial manager slash tactician thinks about this match.

 

Tamaki was silent for a long time before she let out a sigh. “Personally, while I agree that currently, Kaijo had the upper hand, how long can it really last?” she asked mysteriously, much to her team’s confusion. “As for Touou, they can probably handle the rest of Kaijo, but despite Aomine-kun fouling four times, they _can’t_ take him off the court right now.”

 

“Because he is the only one who can handle Kise right now?” Kiyoshi questioned, and Tamaki nodded.

 

“This is a risky move that Touou is currently undertaking. And then again, basketball matches are always about taking risks anyway.” Tamaki stated. “Whether Touou takes Aomine-kun off the court or he’s kicked off the court, once he’s gone from the game, it’s over for them. But at the same time, Kaijo needs Kise to be on the court until the end if they wants to even have a chance at beating Touou.”

 

The entire Seirin team fell silent at Tamaki’s words. The teal haired girl glanced over at the Kaijo bench where Kise seems utterly drained and exhausted, and she isn’t surprised in the least. Copying a member of the Generation of Miracles is bound to have some side effects for him, especially if the person whom he’s trying to copy is one Aomine Daiki.

 

Right now, this match might just be a race against time – if Kise’s body gives out on him first or if Aomine fouls just once more.

 

* * * *

 

_“Let the fourth quarter begin.”_

 

“Touou hasn’t changed their line up.” Hyuuga noted in surprise, seeing the same five starters from earlier entering the court.

 

“Anyone would lose their edge with four fouls.” Izuki commented. “Are they going to be all right?”

 

Down on the court, Aomine is going at full throttle, an unmistakably pissed expression on his face as he blew past all the Kaijo players that moved to guard him, and ended up in going against Kise. The tanned player is now using moves that Tamaki had only seen once – back during the Winter Cup finals of their second year when Aomine is facing Hanamiya Makoto in a one-on-one showdown.

 

Make no mistake, Aomine Daiki is _pissed._

 

“He scored!” Koganei spluttered, as Aomine scored with his body parallel to the ground. This particular form had been one of Aomine’s trademark moves for his Formless Play – one that no one had been able to counter.

 

 _‘Not only has he not changed with four fouls, but he’s even more amazing.’_ Kasamatsu thought to himself in irritation. _‘What incredible focus.’_

 

 _‘If there is one thing that Daiki is good at during matches apart from his own unparallel skill, it is his concentration in the midst of a game.’_ Tamaki thought. _‘Like the rest of us, the further that we are pushed, the better and stronger that we get. And the better that our concentration will be.’_

 

Like the time during the Kaijo versus Seirin practice match when Kise actually became much stronger all of a sudden. Rather similar to Hyuuga, the Generation of Miracles all tends to get stronger the further that you push them. It’s just that of late, there are few players in recent years to be able to push them beyond their limit.

 

 _‘He really is a monster.’_ Takeuchi Genta mused on Kaijo’s bench. _‘The ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki.’_

 

What followed for the next few minutes is a series of copy plays by Kise who is living up to his name as the copycat player. Whatever move that Aomine used, Kise is sure to use it right after him. It came to such a point that it almost makes one feel as if there are _two_ Aomine Daikis on the court.

 

“Uh oh…” Tamaki muttered to herself in concern as she saw Kise stumble slightly on the court. It is such a subtle action that it probably wouldn’t be as obvious to anyone, but only to someone with sharp eyes. _‘Looks like all that copying is taking its toll on Kise-kun’s body.’_ She thought with concern, even as the ball rolled around the rim before entering the basket, thus making the score 98-106 with Touou in the lead, and with still about three minutes to go before the end of the match. _‘But if Kaijo takes him out of the game right now, they’ll be back to square one. And…’_ The teal haired girl looked at the remaining Kaijo players who were all panting on the court. Clearly, this match must be taking its toll on them as well. Both emotionally as well as physically.

 

“That must be tough.” Riko commented. “I’ve never seen such static flow in a game before. The inside players must be really worn down mentally.”

 

“It’s especially tough on Kise and Kaijo.” Hyuuga agreed. “They’ve been stuck eight to ten points behind forever. But even with the clock ticking, they still haven’t given up.”

 

* * * *

 

It isn’t just Kaijo that are exhausted. Touou is too.

 

Imayoshi who is currently in possession of the ball suddenly can’t wait for the match to end. And if the looks on the faces of the other players on the court are of any indication, they are as much of the same mindset as Imayoshi. Kasamatsu who is currently facing down Imayoshi had an almost furious look on his face, still not willing to give up despite the fact that he looks ready to collapse.

 

Kise was panting and breathing heavily as he faced down Aomine.

 

 _‘I’ll admit he’s good, but I won’t let my guard down until the end.’_ Aomine thought to himself calculatingly. _‘As long as he had those eyes, there’s no telling what will happen…’_ He smirked to himself as he could almost see an image of a certain teal haired girl overlapping Kise. _‘As long as he has the same eyes as Tamaki!’_

 

“The balance is now even.” Tamaki noted. “Whichever team breaks the balance first will be the team that will have the upper hand.”

 

Kaijo got their chance as Sakurai fumbled with the ball, missing it entirely, and Kise immediately took that chance to grab the ball, dashing down the court. It is like this one action alone is enough to wake the players and coaches of both teams up, as there are sudden loud cheers and orders from both benches.

 

“One minute left.” Hyuuga muttered nervously. Watching this match is really _not_ good for his heart.

 

“This is where the game will be decided.” Kiyoshi stated. “If they make this shot, they’ll only be two threes behind. It’ll boost the team’s morale. But if they miss, they’ll have reached their time limit. In other words, practically speaking… It’s their last chance!” He concluded.

 

Down on the court, the aces of both teams are currently stuck in a one-on-one with each other, and Kagami practically had his heart in his mouth, wondering just which direction Kise would move towards.

 

It is his last chance after all.

 

Meanwhile, Tamaki is as much of the same mindset as her partner, her eyes practically glued to the match, not even reacting to Aoi leaping into her lap and snuggling himself by her side, the puppy suddenly deciding that he wanted to cuddle against Tamaki.

 

 _‘Right? Or left?’_ Tamaki wondered, her eyes flickering to Aomine and to Kise, and back again. _‘Both of them knew each other so well that it’s kind of difficult to tell at this point. But **because** they knew each other so well, it is kind of pointless at this point of time for either of them to try to read each other. Besides, copying or not, Kise-kun’s personality isn’t like Daiki’s.’_ Tamaki mused, knowing her former student well. She watched as Kise leapt upwards, taking a form for a Formless Shot. _‘So rather than going for a shot himself like what Daiki **would** do, he will be sure to…’_

 

Not to be deterred, Aomine leapt upwards as well, determined to stop Kise at all costs, much to Kaijo’s dismay and shock. The players of both teams were practically rooted to their individual positions on the court, watching the individual aces of their teams with bated breaths.

 

 _‘He’s fast! He’s going to stop him!’_ Moriyama thought in dismay.

 

Kise immediately moved his hand down instead of going for a shoot, moving to pass the ball to Kasamatsu who was just behind him. But before the ball can even leave Kise’s hands, Aomine moved quickly, smacking the ball out of Kise’s grasp.

 

“He stopped him?” Koganei spluttered.

 

“They lost their only chance.” Kiyoshi concluded. His unspoken words were hanging in the air, but he didn’t need to say it for his team to get what he is trying to say. _Kaijo has lost this game._

 

The two teams down on the court were staring in shock, especially Katsunori and Momoi, and even the players of Touou. All of them were staring at Aomine as if he had just grown two new heads, even as the tanned player glared at Kise, panting and breathing heavily, sounding as if he is ready to collapse.

 

 _‘No one can react fast enough to do that.’_ Wakamatsu thought in shock. _‘Did he know what he was going to do? But…’_

 

“Did Aomine know what Kise is going to do?” Kagami spluttered. “No normal person could have reacted fast enough to stop that!”

 

As if on cue, all Seirin players turned towards Tamaki for their answer. The teal haired girl looked rather annoyed at the sudden attention on her person, but she answered their unasked question anyway.

 

“While it is true that Kise-kun knows Aomine-kun well, the opposite works as well,” said Tamaki. “While Kise-kun can copy Aomine-kun’s style, their personalities are entirely different. Like us, Kaijo utilises team play as well. They were trained to work as a team, trained to depend on each other. But Touou is different. Aomine-kun is different from Kise-kun. If Aomine-kun thinks from Kise-kun’s point of view, he will _know_ what he’s going to do. It isn’t that difficult to figure out. After all, we played in the same team as him for two years.” Tamaki added.

 

Meanwhile, down on the court, Kise is in a state of shock. Kaijo had just lost whatever chance that they had at winning the match.

 

“You’ve done pretty well up until now, but in the very end, you finally made a mistake.” Aomine scoffed. “If it had been a one-on-one, you may have had a chance to win.” He told Kise. “You faked by looking one way and looked at Kasamatsu on your right. But in that position, I wouldn’t fake with my eyes.” He declared. “At first glance, a pass seems like the most surprising move, but it’s also something I would never do, and the most easily predicted move.” _‘Unless you’re Tamaki, that is.’_ Aomine mused to himself, knowing that his girlfriend’s passing abilities is way over the norm. Even before that incident back in second year, like the rest of the team, she had never been a normal player. The tanned teen then walked past a shocked Kise. “My style of basketball isn’t designed to rely on my teammates.” He told Kise coldly.

 

Up in the stands, Tamaki felt a stab of hurt at Aomine’s words. _‘Is there really no way to bring the old Daiki back?’_ she thought sadly. _‘But this match…’_ She glanced at the shocked Kise on the court. _‘I know what I’d said before – that as long as they don’t give up, the match isn’t over yet. But with what had happened… Kaijo had missed their only chance. If they still wish to achieve victory, they’re going to have to go all out from here, and hope that none of their shots would get blocked. They don’t have time.’_

 

The last few minutes of the fourth quarter soon became a repeat of the third quarter when Kaijo attacked aggressively, with Touou guarding all that they could. It is like the practice match between Kaijo and Seirin all over again. If one team attacks _too_ aggressively, there isn’t much that the other team can do in order to stop them. And then again, Touou isn’t just guarding either. They’re also taking every chance that they could in order to score.

 

 _‘I couldn’t have made it this far by myself! It’s still too soon to give up!’_ Kise thought furiously as he stopped the ball that Aomine was going to dunk in, much to the tanned player’s shock. “I don’t mind if we lose, but I can’t be the only one to give up! If there’s any reason I lost, it’s simply that I wasn’t strong enough yet!” He shouted.

 

_“While teamwork and data plays a big role in matches, there are times when power and strength goes beyond data. And Aomine-kun’s play is one of those times.” Tamaki told Kise._

 

Aomine smirked at Kise. “Don’t state the obvious,” he grinned darkly at Kise before slamming the ball down into the basket. Kise lost balance and fell to the court at the same time as Aomine landed back onto the court with both feet.

 

The final whistle blew just then, with the final score at 98-110.

 

It is Touou’s victory.

 

“Match over!” The referee announced amidst the loud cheers of the audience. “Both teams, line up!”

 

Still on the ground, Kise attempted to get to his feet.

 

From earlier, his legs are already giving him trouble. That is the price that he has to pay for copying moves that is too much for him to handle. When Tamaki had started training him during second year, she had warned him specifically that under no means must he copy moves or styles that might prove too much for his body to handle. It can damage his body permanently.

 

Kise’s eyes widened as a sharp stabbing pain shot through the calves on both legs, and he fell back onto the ground. The rest of Kaijo turned around as Kise fell back onto the court, their faces one of shock.

 

 _‘He’s feeling it in his legs.’_ Moriyama realised in concern, suddenly realising that Kise must have pushed his body beyond his limit in order to help the team. He tends to forget it at times, but no matter what, Kise is still only sixteen, just a freshman in high school. Still a _teenager. ‘Does copying the Generation of Miracles put exceptional strain on him?’_ He wondered.

 

Kise smashed his fist into the ground of the court, his body shaking, trying to stop his tears from coming, but to no avail. Not too far away, Aomine watched Kise without saying anything.

 

Their time in Teiko had taught the Generation of Miracles lots of things, not all of them good. But if it’s one thing that their old coach had taught them and which every single one of them had remembered to this day, it is that no matter the situation, you do not say or do anything to console a person whom you’d just beaten. It will only make them feel worse.

 

Besides, the Generation of Miracles had high pride. They would never accept pity from someone else.

 

A hand entered Kise’s vision just then, and the blonde looked up only to see a solemn Kasamatsu standing in front of him, one hand stretched out towards Kise. “Can you stand?” The Kaijo captain asked. “Hang in there a little longer.”

 

“Sempai, I…” Kise’s voice cracked just then. The fact that his voice was shaking told tales of just how close that he is to crying.

 

Kasamatsu stepped forwards, and helped Kise to his feet, slinging one arm around his shoulders as he supported Kise to where the two teams of Touou and Kaijo were standing for the after match greeting.

 

“You did well.” Kasamatsu comforted Kise, patting the blonde on the head tenderly like how a father would treat his child, with the rest of their team watching. “Besides, it’s not all over yet. You can pay him back this winter.” He told the blonde.

 

Up in the stands, Tamaki watched her two former teammates with an unreadable expression in her eyes. The teal haired girl stood up slowly, and the rest of her team watched her with surprise. “There is nothing more for us to do here, is there?” she asked a surprised Riko. “Let’s go.”

 

“Shouldn’t you see Kise?” Koganei asked in surprise. “Isn’t he your former teammate? Shouldn’t you say something to him?”

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments, and when she spoke again, Koganei wished that he had just stayed silent.

 

“Don’t joke around with me,” she said. Her voice sounds the same as usual, but everyone could tell that Tamaki isn’t in the right mood. If anything, she sounds _pissed._ “If there’s one thing that Teiko had taught me, it is that there is nothing that one can say to console a loser.” Tamaki looked at the two teams down on the court with the referee announcing the final score. “Nothing at all.”

 

“But that game was really close, wasn’t it?” Kagami tried to steer the conversation into less dangerous waters, watching as the two teams leave for their individual locker rooms. “Even that Aomine seemed to have given everything that he had.” He commented.

 

“Is that so?” Tamaki glanced at her partner. “You’re naïve if you thought that that is all that Aomine-kun is capable of. He is the ace of the Generation of Miracles for a reason.” She told Kagami. _‘Besides, that wasn’t all that Daiki is capable of,’_ she thought darkly. _‘Up to now, he hasn’t shown everything that he is capable of yet. He has one more level that he can go to.’_ She mused, remembering that one time during second year when Aomine had shown her that ‘hidden level’. _‘The fact that he didn’t use it against Kise-kun this time might mean that there is still the old Daiki inside him somewhere.’_

 

Seirin fell silent for a long time, all of them lost in their own thoughts after watching the Kaijo versus Touou match – a match that has two starting members of the Generation of Miracles going against each other.

 

 _‘It is affirmed.’_ Kagami thought to himself. _‘This is the Generation of Miracles. We’ll play against them once more in winter. Can we beat them?’_

_‘No. We will win.’_ Hyuuga thought, determined.

 

 _‘That said, the difference between us is still too great.’_ Kiyoshi mused, remembering just how his own middle school team had faired against the legendary basketball team two years ago. Sure, they have a member of that legendary team with them right now, and their tactician and vice captain to boot, but still… _‘We’ll have to become stronger.’_

 

* * * *

 

 _‘This winter will be one tough battle.’_ Tamaki mused to herself even as she walked with the rest of her team down the hallways of the gymnasium, all prepared to head back. _‘But…’_ She glanced at her left hand.

 

In her bag, Aoi whined in discomfort, and Riko turned towards the teal haired girl. “You can probably let him out now.” Riko told her.

 

“I guess so.” Tamaki mused, knowing how uncomfortable that her puppy feels about riding in her bag.

 

That’s why Aoi usually prefers to be carried in her arms, or even riding in the hood of her hoodie, or even in the front of her jacket. The teal haired girl then bent down to let a _very_ relieved Aoi out from her bag, completely missing seeing a certain purple haired giant walking past her, munching on a snack, his arms filled with snacks of all kinds.

 

“Huh? I feel like I’ve been here before.” Murasakibara Atsushi mumbled to himself around the snack that he is currently munching on. “Where am I?” He mused, either ignoring or missing the startled looks that he is receiving from everyone whom he’d walked past.

 

 _‘He’s huge.’_ Kagami thought to himself, startled, staring at the purple haired teen who is currently wearing a purple and white basketball jersey with the words ‘Yosen’ written on the back. _‘If he’s wearing a jersey, he must be a player. He must be at least two meters tall.’_

 

“I mean, I don’t want to play basketball anyway.” Murasakibara grumbled to himself. The only reason why he’d started playing in the first place is because he likes seeing a certain teal haired girl smile whenever he plays. And it also helps that he’s good at basketball. “It’s so tiring. I wonder if Hime-chin is here?” He mumbled. “Oh. This new flavour’s pretty good.” He mused, munching on the snack that he’s eating.

 

Tamaki who is lifting Aoi out of her bag gently froze as the purple haired giant walked past her, and she turned around just in time to see his back disappear around a corner. The teal haired girl stayed frozen in place for a few moments, Aoi whining in her arms.

 

 _‘Atsushi-kun?’_ Tamaki wondered.

 

“What are you doing?” Hyuuga called out to Tamaki. “We’ll leave you behind.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Kagami asked curiously, remaining behind with Tamaki even as the rest of their teammates moved on ahead.

 

“Nothing.” Tamaki answered even as she got to her feet, Aoi in her arms. She glanced in the direction that a certain purple haired giant had disappeared to. “I just forgot to greet someone.”

 

* * * *

 

“Everyone’s here.” Hyuuga announced the moment that the Seirin team were all gathered outside the gymnasium, relieved to be able to stretch their limbs after having been cooped up in the gymnasium for nearly an hour. The Seirin captain then looked left and right, but failed to see a certain freshman, and he sighed. Did she disappear _again?_ That girl really needs a leash on her!

 

“Um…” Kawahara Koichi approached Hyuuga nervously.

 

“Yes, it’s Tamaki, isn’t it?” Hyuuga grumbled.

 

“No, actually…”

 

* * * *

 

At a nearby street basketball court not too far away from the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium, Aoi was hanging his tongue out happily, tail wagging, as he watched his owner stand in front of the basketball hoop with a basketball clutched in her hands.

 

Kuroko Tamaki took aim at the hoop, but as usual, the ball bounced against the rim of the hoop, and bounced back onto the floor. The teal haired girl looked disappointed.

 

“You still suck at everything besides passing.” A voice commented, and Tamaki turned only to see her redhead partner behind her.

 

“How did you know I was here?” she asked tiredly. Kagami tends to have a habit of following Tamaki everywhere she goes if she happens to be alone. Especially after team training.

 

“Just a feeling.” Kagami shrugged. “Besides, I’m kind of feeling heated up after watching that match.” He admitted.

 

“Their play has the power to do that to people.” Tamaki admitted, picking up the ball. “It’s always been that way.”

 

Kagami was silent for several moments, recalling the conversation that he remembered Kise having with Tamaki so long ago. “Hey. What are the rest of the Generation of Miracles like?” he asked curiously. If he is right, there should still be two members left of that legendary team that he hadn’t met.

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments. “If you’re talking about basketball skills, I only know what I do when we were still in middle school,” she told him. “Before we’re a basketball team, we were all friends first and foremost.” At least before everything had changed in third year. “Kise-kun. Midorima-kun. And Aomine-kun. They have all made significant improvements. And I’m sure that the other two have done the same, knowing them.” Tamaki looked in the distance as if seeing something fascinating there before turning her attention back to Kagami. “Murasakibara Atsushi. And Akashi Seijuro.”

 

Kagami was silent for several moments, finally learning of the names of the last two members of the Generation of Miracles. “Murasakibara… Akashi…” The redhead tested their names on his tongue.

 

“I hadn’t seen them in action ever since graduation from middle school.” Tamaki picked her words carefully. She _had_ seen them a few times _after_ graduation, but she _hadn’t_ seen them on the court after graduation. “Not even I can imagine what they are like now.”

 

Especially her cousin. Knowing him, he must have made significant improvements. Aomine might be the ace of the Generation of Miracles, but Akashi’s power makes Aomine’s looks insignificant.

 

“I was thinking…” Kagami said, looking at Tamaki curiously. “What were the Generation of Miracles like when you’d just formed? I remember what you’d told Kise back then.” He added.

 

Tamaki sighed. “So you _did_ hear us after all,” she stated, and Kagami blushed. She was silent for several moments, remembering their third year, and just how the team had fallen apart. “You have no idea how many times that I’d wished I can just turn back time – to go back to the past. But I couldn’t. How could I, when I’m the cause of their change?” She dribbled the ball on the court. “There is _nothing_ that I could do.” Tamaki admitted sadly.

 

“What happened back then?” Kagami asked curiously. Seeing Tamaki’s look, he added hastily. “Look, if you don’t want to talk about it, then it’s fine. At least tell me how the Generation of Miracles had first formed. How did such a legendary team come into existence?”

 

Tamaki said nothing. “The Teiko Basketball Club isn’t like Seirin, Kaijo, Touou or even Shutoku,” she said at last. “Back then, we could rely on no one but ourselves. The team of five that would later be known as the Generation of Miracles was first formed on a street basketball court.” She looked at Kagami. “Our basketball styles originated from the style of street ball.”

 

“Is this what you’d meant back then? When you had spoken to Kise?” Kagami asked curiously, and Tamaki nodded.

 

“Somewhat,” she said. “Back then, we have no one to rely on but ourselves. We became known in second year. There isn’t a single team that doesn’t know of us by that point of time. But that fame comes at a price. We faced several problems when building our team. The fact that the Generation of Miracles was dubbed as a monster team wasn’t because of our power on the court alone. It is also because of what we did to force our upperclassmen to submission during our first year.”

 

Tamaki didn’t look at Kagami as she continued dribbling the ball on the court. “We had a bad name during our first year that lasted until the summer of our second year mainly because of a certain person. We’re known to be ruthless and would take every chance to crush our opponents _because_ of him and what had happened during first year. Because unlike most teams, we had no one whom we could trust. No one whom we could rely on. Unlike now, back in Teiko, we had _no_ sempai to speak of. The Generation of Miracles are part of the Teiko Basketball Club, but we’re a team on our own.”

 

Kagami was silent. For some reason, Tamaki just makes it sound…so sad.

 

Tamaki looked at Kagami. “You said that you wanted to understand them. I think that you’d gotten through to Kise-kun and Midorima-kun after our matches with Kaijo and Shutoku. But to understand why they’d acted as they did back then, and why Aomine-kun had acted the way that he did, you have to understand what had happened during Teiko.” Tamaki’s eyes were almost like cold pieces of ice as she looked at Kagami, obviously remembering what had happened. “And trust me, it isn’t a pleasant tale.”

 

“Is it…that bad?” Kagami asked carefully.

 

“I wouldn’t say ‘bad’ exactly…” Tamaki trailed off. “It’s just…difficult for us to talk about. Especially for us who had been there when the basketball club was formed. I can’t tell you everything, as what happens in Teiko stays in Teiko. It is our own secret. But I guess I can tell you why the team had changed the way they did in third year. I’ll tell you.” Tamaki told a stunned Kagami. “The story of the Generation of Miracles.”


	23. Days of Teiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki told Kagami a little of what had happened in Teiko, only to invite more questions and no answers.

_“If you were in Teiko with us, undoubtedly, you would have became one of us.”_ _\- Kuroko Tamaki_

 

* * * *

 

The two teammates headed to Maji Burger to continue their ‘talk’, especially since Kagami is complaining of being hungry. Half an hour later, both teammates have their own stash of food in front of them. A tray holding a packet of fries, a vanilla milkshake and a small burger was in front of Tamaki whilst a tray that is nearly overflowing with burgers was in front of Kagami.

 

The two ignored the astonished and bewildered looks that they got from the patrons and even the cashiers of Maji Burger as Kagami unwrapped one of the burgers on his pile. They were both used to the looks by now, especially with Kagami’s monstrous appetite.

 

It was currently midday, and the streets outside Maji Burger were filled with people going about their daily lives. Tamaki looked out of the window for several moments even as she sipped on her milkshake.

 

“Back then…” Kagami who was about to say something was taken aback as Tamaki spoke first. The teal haired girl was looking straight at Kagami as she spoke, clear blue eyes dead serious. “The conversation that I had with Kise-kun after the practice match… How much did you overhear?”

 

Kagami was silent for several moments, wondering how to phrase it in such a way so that he wouldn’t get punched or kicked, or worse, having an Ignite Pass dealt to the face during their next practice.

 

“Well… Enough.” Kagami mumbled around his burger, suddenly finding his pile of burgers very interesting.

 

“I see.” Tamaki sounded nonchalant. “It’s like what I’d told you before. Me. Kise-kun. Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun. And even the other two. None of us started out as exceptional basketball players. Like everyone, we started out as ordinary players.” Tamaki had a small smile on her lips as she remembered those carefree days. “Apart from Kise-kun, all of us in the Generation of Miracles have a history of basketball. I started playing from the age of five in the street basketball courts with my cousin. Even Midorima-kun started playing in elementary school. Aomine-kun grew up playing basketball from a very young age. Satsuki was his childhood friend, and she often accompanied him when he was playing, and developed her eye for strategies and analyzing just by watching him play. None of us started out as exceptional players. All of us started from the bottom of the ladder.”

 

Tamaki looked out of the glass window, her chin propped up by her right hand. Kagami was silent, recalling the matches that he had with Kise, Midorima and then Aomine. Even the team trainings with Tamaki… It is almost difficult to believe that all of them were the same age as he is, with Tamaki almost an entire year younger than he is. It is almost like all of them were in a different universe.

 

“In some ways, it’s almost like Fate is playing with us.” Tamaki has a small smile on her lips as she turned to look at Kagami. “Do you remember what I’ve said before? That in some ways, you remind me of the Generation of Miracles.” Kagami nodded slowly. “How all of us were in the same grade, in the same school, and were even in the same team. And then later on, all of us split to go to different teams, becoming enemies in the end. You have the same genius skill that all of them possesses. If you were in Teiko with us, undoubtedly, you would have became one of us.” Tamaki told him, absentmindedly pondering on the outcome of her third year of middle school if Kagami had been in Teiko then. Would things still turn out the way that they did? Or would it be worse, as there will be no Kagami in Seirin to beat the sense back into her old teammates and friends?

 

“Well, I did think of it before.” Kagami admitted, much to Tamaki’s surprise. “I returned to Japan during my second year of middle school. The school that I attended has a basketball team, but it isn’t a very strong one. We never get to progress to matches beyond the Inter High preliminaries. Hence why I’d never heard of the Generation of Miracles before now.”

 

“In Teiko, we went through quite a bit.” Tamaki admitted. “Especially during freshman year. Kise-kun transferred to Teiko during second year. Hence, he wouldn’t know everything that had happened in first year. Unlike in high school, back in Teiko, we had _no_ sempai to speak of. We were part of the Teiko Basketball Team, but we are a team on our own. That is the Generation of Miracles.”

 

Kagami didn’t know what to say to that. Somehow, the way that Tamaki had said that just seems…so sad. He remembered what Tamaki had said before about her old team, and even what he knew about the Generation of Miracles when they were still in middle school. Even now, there are still a number of high school teams that feared facing that monster team. Just facing one of them is scary enough. Imagine facing all six of them of them as a team.

 

“We gained our reputation as a ‘monster team’ not only because of our overwhelming power and our tendency to use psychological tactics in a match,” said Tamaki, almost as if reading Kagami’s mind. “We faced quite a few problems when we built our own varsity basketball team. Particularly from the seniors who think that they deserve more than we do to be the regulars even though we beat them fair and square. This piece of news – this conflict within the basketball team never made it to the public, because in the end, Teiko is a prestigious school. And like all schools, we can’t afford to have our school’s image and reputation ruined because of a few cases of bullying.”

 

“So… That’s why the Generation of Miracles…” Kagami trailed off, finally understanding so many things.

 

Like why Kise, Midorima, Momoi and even Aomine were still so concerned about Tamaki’s well being despite the fact that they are now all in different teams. Why they still kept in contact with each other. Kagami had often forgotten that even though they are all basketball players or even managers (in Momoi’s case), they are all friends first and foremost before they are basketball players.

 

Kagami was almost envious of Tamaki for a moment for having this many friends that she could trust and go to. When he was in middle school, he had _no_ friends to speak of. When he had first returned to Japan during middle school, everyone were scared of him because of his height and because he had the ‘scary eyes syndrome’ that looks as if he was scowling 24/7. Hence, even in his basketball team, his teammates were all scared stiff of him, even the seniors. And the fact that his team kept losing matches wasn’t helping matters either.

 

It wasn’t until Kagami had entered Seirin that he learned how to work in a team and that basketball isn’t a one man sport. Well, it is really Tamaki who had literally smacked that lesson right into his skull during the Seirin versus Shutoku match.

 

“We built the basketball team up to what it is now,” said Tamaki. “The prestige and fame that the Teiko Basketball Club had now… We built it up since our first year. Recruited all the club members ourselves. Recruited our basketball coach ourselves. Gotten the funding for the club. Even trained ourselves. We did everything by ourselves.” Tamaki had a small smile on her features. “When we gained the rights as the new varsity team during freshman year, the coach of the previous varsity team was fired by the School Board. Mainly because he’s the one who encouraged the Spartan style that is the basketball style of the old team and even encouraged the bullying and abuse of the younger years. Thus, we went about looking for a coach ourselves.”

 

“And did you find one?” Kagami asked with interest.

 

Tamaki nodded. “We did. At that time, it was Satsuki and me who actually managed to convince him to become our coach. Kashitori Kenta.” Tamaki glanced at Kagami. “More than twenty years ago, he was part of the National Basketball Team of Japan. But he got into an accident that wouldn’t allow him to play anymore. After his basketball career ended, he became a basketball coach instead. He even coached several teams that managed to make it to worldwide tournaments. No one knows why he stopped coaching. Thus, we went and approached him. He didn’t want to be our coach at first. Until Satsuki and I brought him to one of our training sessions.”

 

“And how does that help?” Kagami was confused.

 

“I have a faint idea.” Tamaki had a small smile on her lips. “Maybe because he’d been playing in worldwide tournaments too long, and maybe because he had been coaching top class, top of the world teams, that he had almost forgotten the _joy_ that is there in just playing. Coach Kashitori was just there at one training session. Just one. He stayed there for three hours just watching us play. At the end of it, he agreed to our request to be our coach. It is true that the Generation of Miracles have their own genius talent in basketball. But we would never have became as skilled as we are now if it wasn’t for him.”

 

“Kashitori Kenta…” Kagami mused, wondering just what kind of basketball coach that Tamaki’s old coach had been.

 

“The one thing about Coach Kashitori is that he trained us the way that he would train a professional basketball team.” Tamaki told Kagami to his surprise. “He watered down the training a lot because of our age. But apart from that, he trained us like how he would train a professional team. The reason why all of us in the Generation of Miracles have such professional basketball mindsets is because of Coach Kashitori. What happens on the court, we leave it on it. Any problems that we have with the players or the opponents off court, we leave it off court. We can be opponents and enemies on the court. But when off court, we can be friends. That’s the first thing that he taught us. ‘Keep your basketball and personal life separate’. Even Satsuki was trained by him to be a professional basketball manager. That’s why she is as skilled as she is. Amongst the three Teiko basketball managers that we have, she is the only one who managed to complete his training. His training is no walk in the park, trust me.” Tamaki sighed. “Suffice to say, I did go through the same training too the moment that the coach found out about my tactical ability. While he had been the one to nurture our skills, at the same time, he is also partly responsible for the split during third year.” Tamaki took a sip of her drink. “In Teiko, we learned to never show mercy to our opponents. The mindset of ‘Always Victory’ stayed with us for all three years. Thus the split in third year.”

 

“Whoa…” Kagami managed out. “It doesn’t seem something that someone, coach or not, should force on a group of kids.”

 

“Probably.” Tamaki shrugged. “But it is a fact that he is the one who had nurtured our skill. Second year was when the problems…begun.” She glanced at Kagami. _‘I won’t tell him about Haizaki. He is a Generation of Miracles’ problem. What happens within the Generation of Miracles stays within the Generation of Miracles. But still… It is no mistake that he is the cause of Teiko’s bad name during freshman year.’_

 

* * * *

 

_~First Year of Teiko, Summer~_

 

Aomine Daiki was the first one to snap when it comes to a certain gray haired teen in their basketball team.

 

“I don’t like him!” Aomine complained loudly during lunchtime on Wednesday afternoon, tucking into his bento like a hungry man that hadn’t eaten for days. “He kept on trying to put the moves on Satsuki!”

 

And it is true. Ever since Haizaki Shougo had transferred in, and by some miracle, had became a regular of their basketball team, he had kept on bothering the manager of the first string regulars. Aomine had lost his temper a mere week after Haizaki had joined them.

 

The tanned teen might complain about Satsuki and all that, but anyone with eyes could tell that he cares for the pink haired girl like a sister, and wouldn’t stand it if anyone is mean to her. Hell, Aomine even punched a third year senior in the face just because the idiot stole Satsuki’s first kiss. Hence, when Haizaki started bothering Momoi, she got scared and stuck to Aomine like glue, even during school hours, and especially so during basketball practice.

 

The first string regulars were all currently gathered on the rooftop of the school to have their lunch, all with their lunch boxes or even bought from the school’s cafeteria. Murasakibara however had a mountain load of snacks and sweets in front of him, instead of a proper lunch.

 

“Hmm?” Murasakibara Atsushi looked up from where he is munching on a lollipop. “Wasn’t he just putting the moves on Hime-chin the other day?” He pondered absently.

 

Momoi who was present with the first string regulars winced at Murasakibara’s words. Uh oh.

 

 

The utensils that a certain redhead was holding was broken in his hands as Akashi Seijuro’s eyes looked murderous upon hearing that. “He was _what?”_ Akashi almost growled. Aomine didn’t look happy either. In fact, he looked ready to use his chopsticks and poke the eyes out of a certain gray haired teen.

 

Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses higher. “Before you start thinking up of ideas to kill Haizaki and dismiss him from the team, might I remind you that he had contributed greatly to our victories at the Inter High preliminaries?” he pointed out. Sure, the green haired teen doesn’t like Haizaki either, but someone has to be the voice of reason here. “At Teiko, as long as you show results, you’re given exceptions.”

 

That was true, and everyone knew it.

 

“Honestly speaking, I think it’s better if we replace him though.” Tamaki voiced out. “We’re supposed to be cleaning Teiko’s name here, _not_ besmirching it more.”

 

“But we _do_ need an extra player, especially since you can’t play for all four quarters.” Akashi sighed.

 

That was also true. Tamaki’s play style is impossible to block and defend against unless you _know_ where she is going and what she is going to do. But that also had a side effect of making Tamaki exhausted by the second quarter. Mirage takes up a lot of stamina after all, and Tamaki don’t exactly have the best stamina.

 

“I don’t see why we can’t just get one of the reserves from the first string or something as the fifth player.” Aomine grumbled.

 

* * * *

 

“Kise joined Teiko during second year, right?” Kagami’s voice broke Tamaki out of her own thoughts, and she looked up. “Was he like this with you as he was now?”

 

“No way.” Tamaki said bluntly. “When he first came to Teiko, there was quite a fuss. He was a new model, and had just made his debut. Thus, when he first came to Teiko, all the girls just went crazy over him. He was in the next class to mine, so I’ve often seen him around even before he joined the team. But right from the start, Satsuki, the captain and even me… We could see that potential in him.”

 

* * * *

 

_~Second Year of Teiko, Spring~_

 

“Kise’s amazing!”

 

“How many times does this make now?”

 

In Classroom 2-A of Teiko Middle School, both Kuroko Tamaki and Momoi Satsuki watched the grounds of their school where a second year class was currently having their physical lifting test. Only two boys were still doing the lifting test, with the rest of their classmates watching them. Well, it is mostly the girls acting crazy whilst the boys were just waiting for the two to be done with their ‘competition’.

 

“That’s the guy that you’re talking about?” Tamaki asked her best friend, not taking her eyes off of the blonde.

 

Momoi Satsuki nodded with a confident smile. As always the ever capable strategist slash spy, though some would call her a _stalker,_ if there is any data or information that you want to know, you can always go to Momoi.

 

When the new school year had begun, it didn’t take longer than three days before Aomine was complaining loudly after basketball practice, going home together with Momoi and Tamaki, as was his habit. And the subject of his complaints was a certain gray haired teen. Momoi had then mentioned the new blonde transfer student, and that he had some hidden potential.

 

As even Akashi is searching for a reason, _any_ reason to kick Haizaki out of the team, he had told Tamaki to watch the guy, and to see if he indeed has the potential to replace Haizaki as the fifth player of their team. Especially since Teiko had been the topic of the sports magazines when they have won the Inter High, the National tournament and even the Winter Cup the previous year.

 

“That’s him. Kise Ryota. Second year student of Teiko Middle School. Class 2-B. He is a genius at sports, and it is said that he never stayed longer than three months in any sport that caught his attention. And he had just made his debut as a model.” Momoi told Tamaki.

 

“I never know where you got all that information from, and I don’t think I even want to know.” Tamaki sighed, and Momoi giggled. “A genius at sports…” She watched the blonde – Kise Ryota down below on the grounds. She recognised the boy who is competing with him. Tanaka Ryotaro, a member of the soccer club who is also the class representative of Class 2-B. She should know, since Tamaki is her class’s representative, and had been present in the Student Council meeting held during the first week of school. “Rather than a genius at sports, I’ll say that he’s more of a quick learner.”

 

Momoi said nothing as the two continued watching the lifting test from their classroom window until Kise kicked the soccer ball into the net itself.

 

The pink haired girl finally tore her gaze away from the school grounds, and turned towards her best friend. The teal haired girl had a hint of a small smile on her lips, a thoughtful expression on her face. Momoi knows that look well – it is the look that Tamaki always had on her face during one of their strategy meetings before every match that they had with Akashi and Midorima, and even in the middle of a game when she has to adjust her play and strategy according to the team that they were playing.

 

“What do you think?” Momoi asked Tamaki.

 

“Well, I admit that he seems interesting. A fast learner or a ‘copycat’, huh?” Tamaki mused. “I’ll talk this over with Sei. But he’s interesting. He seems to have some hidden potential.” She glanced at the blonde on the school grounds. “Kise Ryota, huh?”

 

* * * *

 

“Originally, Satsuki was going to invite him to the basketball team.” Tamaki told an interested Kagami who was halfway through his Leaning Tower of Pisa by now. “But before she could do that, Kise-kun joined the basketball team of his own accord.”

 

* * * *

 

_~Second Year of Teiko, Spring~_

 

Tamaki frowned, furrowing her brows together as she studied the clipboard in her hand fervently, a pen in her left hand. She barely even noticed the fact that Aomine had just left the gym to retrieve the ball that a second stringer had accidentally smacked out of the gym.

 

“If you frown any deeper, you’re going to have wrinkles,” said a voice, and Tamaki looked up only to see her cousin smirking at her, a red towel around his neck with a water tumbler in one hand. Akashi sat down on the bench next to her. “Problems with the strategy for the next match?”

 

“Not exactly.” Tamaki sighed. “In fact, it’ll probably give me less headaches if Haizaki _won’t_ be playing.”

 

“Well, Coach wants you to sit out of the matches until the end of the Inter High preliminaries, and I agree with him.” Akashi told his cousin. “You’ve been overworking yourself a bit lately, especially since you hadn’t been giving yourself a break even during the holidays.” Akashi sighed as he watched the first string regulars doing their warm ups. “As for Haizaki, don’t worry. I’ll find a way to dismiss him from the team.” He then stood up. “I have to see the coach. You’re in charge for now.”

 

Tamaki nodded before Akashi left the gym, and she bent her head over the clipboard once more. Aomine’s loud voice caught her attention, and the teal haired girl looked up only to see the tanned player walking into the gym, a basketball under one arm.

 

“Hey, I got the ball!” Aomine called out to the group of first and second stringers that he had been practicing with.

 

“Good! Let’s start!” One of the first stringers called out to Aomine.

 

Aomine grinned before they delved back into the practice game that they have been playing in earlier before some second stringer had sent the ball flying out of the gym. For several moments, Tamaki forgot about her worries about the next match and a certain gray haired teen as she watched Aomine play with a small smile on her face. Watching Aomine plays always manages to entrance her somehow.

 

It has nearly been an entire year since Haizaki had joined them, but Tamaki could say with confidence that nearly the entire team is fed up with him. Even Akashi had reached nearly the end of his patience when it comes to dealing with that guy. And Tamaki for one always feels uncomfortable whenever she feels those _eyes_ of his on her person. Hence why she always stuck herself to either Aomine’s side or even her cousin or even Murasakibara whenever the former two aren’t available.

 

Aomine dunked the ball into the hoop with a loud battle cry, with the metal hoop of the goal giving out a groaning and creaking sound that Tamaki didn’t like the sound of. The teal haired girl made a mental note to examine the goal at the end of practice that day. They might have to replace the goal once more. With power players like Aomine and Murasakibara present, the basketball team often has to change the hoops of their goals at least once every two weeks, and went through several dozen basketballs every month.

 

“Great, Aomine!” A second stringer praised him. “As strong as always! No one can beat you!”

 

Aomine grinned at the second stringer. “Nah, you’re pretty strong yourself!” he said. He then turned and walked towards Tamaki’s direction, with the teal haired girl handing him his towel and water tumbler. “Thank you.” Aomine wiped his sweat from his neck and took a sip from his water tumbler. “What are you doing?”

 

“Brainstorming over the next match’s strategy.” Tamaki answered. “It will be easier if only a certain _someone_ will just _listen_ to us during strategy meetings, and not play his own way.” She sighed. “I don’t know why we even bother to tell him the strategy. He never listens to us anyway. We’re lucky that the team is as good as they are, otherwise, all our matches would end up in disaster!”

 

Aomine frowned at the mere mention of the gray haired teen. “He still bothering you?” he asked.

 

“Not so much ever since Sei had lost his temper and had threatened him at scissors point that he so much as get within ten feet of me without one of you present, his mother will be receiving a nice human skin as an early Christmas present.”

 

Aomine nearly sweat dropped. “I-I see,” he said, laughing nervously.

 

Tamaki then noticed someone standing at the doors of the gym and turned only to see Kise Ryota standing at the entrance, staring at Aomine with stars for eyes. She frowned slightly. Teiko has a very strict rule that people who aren’t part of the basketball team in Teiko aren’t allowed into the gyms. The rule was there for good reason, as every single member was tired of having to deal with the numerous scouts and spies that have turned up ever since their victories at the three major basketball tournaments last year.

 

“Friend of yours?” Tamaki asked Aomine, glancing from the tanned teen to the blonde standing at the door.

 

“Friend?” Aomine sounded confused as he turned only to see the blonde standing at the doors of the gym. “What is he doing here? If Akashi sees him, he won’t be happy.”

 

“Come with me?” Tamaki asked, looking up at Aomine who grinned and nodded. The two then walked towards the blonde, with Aomine close behind her, a frown on his face as he looked at Kise. The blonde looked startled as Tamaki and Aomine approached him. “Can we help you?” Tamaki asked him. “I’m sorry, but if you’re not a member of the basketball club, I will have to ask you to leave.”

 

“I…” Kise swallowed, staring at Aomine with stars for eyes, and the tanned teen cringed and took a step backwards. “Can I join the basketball club?” He asked breathlessly.

 

Aomine and Tamaki exchanged bemused looks. To think that they were just talking about recruiting Kise for the basketball team that day at lunch. Momoi is even preparing the basketball recruitment form and everything for Kise, even getting his measurements for his training gear and jersey.

 

Usually, the basketball team would never resort to something like this. But their patience had literally run thin with a certain gray haired teen, and even Akashi is willing to try just about anything so that Haizaki can get the hell out of _his_ team and far _far_ away from his cousin.

 

“Get Midorima-kun to take charge of the training for about an hour.” Tamaki told Aomine who nodded. “Kise Ryota, right?” She asked the blonde who nodded. “Come with me. I’m taking you to see the coach.”

 

* * * *

 

“Don’t mind me saying this,” said Kagami, glancing at Tamaki warily. “But I heard from Yuki-san once that your parents…passed away during your second year?”

 

Tamaki flinched at that, but otherwise, she showed no expression, her right hand reaching over to touch her left. “…Yeah,” she said softly. “But that wasn’t until the Inter High ended. They passed away on the day of the Inter High finals. I got the call after the match ended. I heard that they were involved in a car accident. I rushed over to the hospital immediately, but I was still too late. I didn’t even get to see them for the last time.” Tamaki didn’t betray any emotions on her face. “I wasn’t particularly close to my parents, as they are barely around anyway. On that day, my dad promised to watch my match. It was the first match of mine that they were going to see. But they didn’t get to see it. It wasn’t not long after that when Aunt Yuki’s husband walked out on her and my cousin with his mistress. And that jerk didn’t even have the decency to at least visit his son.”

 

“Seems like a lot of awful things happened during second year.” Kagami commented, trying to take Tamaki’s mind off of her parents’ deaths.

 

Even Yuki-san had seemed reluctant to talk about her brother and his wife. Like with the rest of the team, Kagami knew that Tamaki lost her parents when she was in the second year of middle school, and that her aunt was listed as her guardian after that, though Tamaki lives by herself.

 

“I guess so,” said Tamaki with a small smile. She looked out of the window, sipping onto her milkshake. _‘Haizaki’s expulsion from the team was…intense, to say the least.’_ She frowned inwardly.

 

Like with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, Haizaki Shougo was someone whom Tamaki would never talk about. He is part of the dark pages of history that they would want to keep buried. Not even the current third years of Teiko Middle School who had been around when Haizaki was dismissed from the team during Tamaki’s second year would talk about him.

 

 _‘Haizaki Shougo…’_ Tamaki thought, looking at her reflection in the window glass. _‘It’s been two years since then. But knowing him, he will want revenge. On the Generation of Miracles. Particularly on Kise-kun, Sei and me. We hadn’t heard from him since he left during our second year. I heard that he went to attend school in Akita after Teiko, and no one heard from him since then. Back then… It is true that we have been trying to clean Teiko’s name, and the fact that our bad reputation only adds on is mainly because of Haizaki’s play. Sei dismissed him from the team because of several reasons, not only because of what he tried to do to me. But… Did we go too far?’_ She wondered.

 

* * * *

 

_~Second Year of Teiko, Spring~_

 

It is lunchtime, and the first stringers of the Teiko Basketball Club were gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria, having their lunch. Around them, the usual babble of their schoolmates filled the air. Midorima was very grumpy, resisting the urge to adjust Murasakibara’s hold on his chopsticks who was holding it in a manner rather reminiscent of how one would hold a knife.

 

“As always, your appetite is horrible.” Aomine joked, seeing that there is nothing but just a small bowl of rice, a small bowl of miso soup and a plate of meatballs in front of Tamaki. “You should really eat more, Tamaki.”

 

“This is all that I can handle.” Tamaki answered. Beside her, Akashi sighed. He had long given up on trying to get Tamaki to eat more.

 

An arm reached out all of a sudden and snatched a meatball from Tamaki’s already small pile of meatballs. “Mine~” Haizaki Shougo grinned, gobbling down the meatball, apparently oblivious of the sudden looks of dislike that had appeared on the faces of everyone present.

 

“Oi!” The short tempered Aomine was close to blowing a fuse. This is like the third time this week that Haizaki had stolen food from them. “If you’re hungry, get an extra large one or go get more food!” He pointed his chopsticks threateningly at Haizaki. “Don’t go stealing other people’s food every single day!” He complained.

 

“Aomine-kun, drop it.” Tamaki looked warningly at Aomine.

 

The last thing that they need is to have Aomine be in another detention because of an argument or a fight with Haizaki. That had unfortunately been a rather common occurrence since first year. If it happens during basketball practice however, at the very least, Akashi, their coach, Midorima, Momoi or even Tamaki can always stop it before it gets too far.

 

“C’mon, it’s no big deal.” Haizaki drawled, grinning at Aomine’s scowling face. “And you do it too.”

 

The chopsticks looked close to being snapped in half in Aomine’s hands. Midorima sighed from where he is sitting. He prayed mentally that Aomine wouldn’t start a fight in the middle of the school cafeteria. Next to Tamaki, Akashi frowned.

 

“Do I have to say this every day?” Haizaki drawled, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “It’s not ‘cause I’m hungry.” He licked at his lips. “It’s just that food on other people’s plates looks more delicious. I can’t help it.”

 

Aomine twitched, and Akashi glanced at Haizaki.

 

“At the very least, I don’t go taking food when I’m not hungry.” Aomine grumbled, stabbing his chopsticks into his bowl of rice, wishing that it was Haizaki’s face that he’s stabbing.

 

Midorima decided to steer the conversation into less dangerous waters. “By the way, I heard that there is a second year who is moving up to the first string today,” he said. “And apparently, he just started two weeks ago. He’s advancing as fast as we were.” Midorima eyed Akashi knowingly at that, and the red haired captain smirked in response.

 

“His name is Kise Ryota.” Tamaki answered. “He’s in Class 2-B.”

 

“Eh? Ah!” Aomine looked both bewildered and surprised the moment that the blonde’s name had passed Tamaki’s lips. “I know that guy! I met him before.”

 

“Hmm…” Haizaki licked at his lips thoughtfully. “Kise Ryota, huh?”

 

“That’s rare for you to remember other people’s names.” Midorima glanced at Haizaki. As far as he knows, it is only their names that Haizaki even bothered to remember. And that is only because Akashi had threatened to kill Haizaki with his scissors during his second week with them if the gray haired teen had persisted on calling Akashi ‘chibi-chan’.

 

“Well, it’s an inkling. But just in case… Sounds like he’ll do pretty well.” Haizaki commented even as said blonde walked into the cafeteria at that moment. “And…” He looked at Kise out of the corner of his eye as he said so. “…doesn’t sound like we’ll get along well.”

 

Akashi looked at Haizaki with narrowed eyes.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki was absentmindedly flipping through her notebook whilst walking through the hallway of the second years’ classrooms when she heard someone calling her name. School had just let out, and the teal haired girl is just on her way to the gym for basketball practice.

 

Her cousin was just standing behind her, a solemn look on his face. “What’s wrong?” Tamaki asked, bewildered, as Akashi approached her. “That’s some look on your face.”

 

“You know that I’ve approved Kise’s promotion into the first string, right?” Akashi questioned, and Tamaki nodded. As Akashi’s second-in-command, naturally, she knows about any promotions for any of their members, and was responsible for the scheduling of any practice matches with other schools. “I want you to train him.”

 

“Excuse me?” Tamaki looked at Akashi oddly. She then sighed. “I thought that you might ask that of me soon enough.” She told her cousin. “Haizaki had been a major problem for all of us. And as of now, Kise-kun is the only one who might make it as a first string regular. But ability wise, he isn’t up there with the rest of us yet.”

 

Akashi sighed. “The Inter High preliminaries are in another month. Do you think that you can get him ready by then?” he asked.

 

“I’ll try,” said Tamaki doubtfully. “But in exchange, you have to give me free rein in training him.”

 

Akashi nodded. “Of course,” he said. “Also, one more thing.” He looked dead serious at this point in time. “I don’t want you to be alone with Haizaki from now on.” He warned, much to Tamaki’s confusion. “The look in his eyes… I don’t like it.”

 

* * * *

 

Kagami was silent for a long time after Tamaki had finished speaking. It hadn’t been an easy thing for her to tell Kagami the history behind the Generation of Miracles, though leaving out several parts of it, the parts including Haizaki, the incident with Hanamiya during the Winter Cup finals of their second year, and why they have all started changing during third year.

 

“I guess I can sort of understand them now.” Kagami said at long last. “But I wasn’t there at Teiko with you, so I _can’t_ understand them the way you can. But if what you said is true, and that they have started changing because in a way, Teiko forced them to be the best, and right from the start, you guys have been alone, then…” Kagami trailed off slowly. “We’ll show them that this isn’t Teiko anymore. They have people whom they could rely on now. Basketball isn’t lonely. We’ll show them.” He grinned at Tamaki.

 

Tamaki managed a small smile and nodded at her partner. “I told you all this not only because I want you to understand their way of thinking, especially Aomine-kun.” Kagami frowned at that. “For him, basketball is now painful and lonely. Especially because he can no longer find a rival that could rival him in terms of abilities. Standing at the top is lonely.” Tamaki admitted. Even she herself had felt that cold bitterness and that loneliness during their third championship win. That is why she had left. “I told you this also because I want you to be prepared for whatever that my old teammates might throw at you. I was the brains behind Teiko’s three continuous victories. But I didn’t do it alone. I’ve told you before, didn’t I?” Kagami looked confused. “That right from the very beginning, the Generation of Miracles was a team who favours psychological tactics. Thus several of my strategies and tactics utilises psychological attacks. Mainly… It’s because of what had happened during freshman year.” She admitted.

 

It had been a struggle to put down their upperclassmen, especially since so many of them believe in ‘Spartan basketball’. They got the most problems during freshman year, and Haizaki’s arrival after that didn’t help any matters. And Tamaki’s own skill in strategies and basketball tactics only added to Teiko’s style of using psychological play. By the time that third year had rolled about, all of them have changed drastically.

 

“But still, the ‘Generation of Miracles’, huh?” Kagami snorted. “I know that I’ve thought of this when I’d first heard of their name, but it’s a really corny name.”

 

“To start with, none of us called ourselves that.” Tamaki pointed out. “It was a name given to us by the number of teams that we’ve crushed in first and second year. And it isn’t like any of us cared that we were called that anyway. The strongest team in middle school basketball. The Emperor, Teiko Middle School.” Tamaki smiled. “And it just so happens that all six of us were in the same grade and the same school, and were even in the same team. I don’t remember who named us that anymore. But when that article about Teiko came out in _Sports Weekly_ during second year, that name kind of stuck, as the reporter actually used the ‘Generation of Miracles’ moniker for us.”

 

Tamaki still remembered when they’d first read that article when Kise had brought it to school after the Inter High tournament had ended, and the first thing that they saw upon seeing the magazine is the heading of ‘Teiko Middle School, the Strongest Team: The ‘Generation of Miracles’ Take the Basketball World by Storm!’

 

Tamaki could still remember the loud complaining that Aomine had done to anyone who would even listen about how ‘cheesy’ that the moniker is. Unfortunately, the name had stuck, and they’ve been known as the ‘Generation of Miracles’ ever since.

 

“The Generation of Miracles, huh?” Kagami grinned, crumbling his burger wrapper into a ball and tossing it onto the already large pile of empty burger wrappers in front of him. “Interesting! It got my blood boiling! The Winter Cup will be interesting.” He grinned at Tamaki. “I’ll crush them all. Let’s show them. Our—” He shook his head. “No. _My_ and _your_ basketball.” Tamaki smiled and nodded. “This winter will be war.” Kagami declared. “Against the Generation of Miracles.”


	24. Tears of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Seirin's school festival, and the Generation of Miracles have somehow decided to crash it.

_“She’ll be fine now.” - Akashi Seijuro_

 

* * * *

 

Kuroko Tamaki stared out of the classroom window, barely listening to the lecture even as the History teacher droned on and on about some samurai during the Edo era. Even without looking, Tamaki knew that half her classmates were barely listening, with the other half probably already halfway to la-la-land.

 

Their minds were already in holiday mood.

 

It was a week to the start of the summer holidays after all.

 

Their coach had gathered the entire basketball team the day after they’ve watched the match between Touou and Kaijo, and had informed them that she’ll be scheduling some special training for them during the summer break.

 

The moment that they’ve heard the words ‘special training’ come out of their coach’s mouth, the entire basketball team paled. It never bodes well whenever you put ‘training’ and ‘Riko’ in the same sentence.

 

Not even Tamaki knew what Riko had in mind, but judging by the devious glint in the brunette girl’s eyes, Tamaki knew that it isn’t going to be anything good.

 

Also coincidentally, the school’s summer cultural festival will also be held the week before their break for the summer holidays. Tamaki’s class had decided to hold a café during the festival, along with putting on a play for the parents that will be coming to their festival.

 

Right now however, Tamaki’s mind was barely on anything school related even as she stared out at the gloomy and dark skies that seem to be threatening rain.

 

 _‘What a desolate day.’_ Tamaki sighed inwardly to herself. _‘I can’t get into anything at all.’_ She thought absent-mindedly, twirling her pen in between the fingers of her right hand as she did so. _‘We have until the end of the summer holidays to get ready for the Winter Cup. Will we be in time?’_ She wondered, glancing at her left wrist.

 

_“The Winter Cup will be interesting. I’ll crush them all. This winter will be war. Against the Generation of Miracles.”_

 

The school bell went off just then, and there were sighs of relief from Tamaki’s classmates, as it meant that they could finally go home.

 

“All right. This will be it for today.” Their History teacher told them, closing the History textbook with a light snap. “Just because it will be the summer holidays doesn’t mean that you should slack off! Remember to do your homework and do some revision over the holidays, as there will be a quiz once you get back!”

 

There were loud groans at that. Tamaki stifled a small smile as she packed her books and stuff into her bag. She then pulled out her phone to check for any messages or calls that she might have missed whilst she is in class, and the eyes of the teal haired girl widened a slight fraction when she saw the date reflected on the screen of her phone.

 

“Oi Tamaki!” The loud boisterous voice of her teammate and friend caused Tamaki to turn around. “I know that basketball practice is cancelled for the week as we’re all busy with the preparations for the cultural festival, but do you want to get some training in with me?” Kagami asked.

 

“Sorry. Not today.” Tamaki apologised, chucking the last of her things into her bag. “I got something on today. See you around.”

 

* * * *

 

In Touou Academy, Aomine Daiki cracked opened his eyes as he felt the light drizzle of rain falling gently onto his face only to be met with the dark and gloomy clouds converging the skies.

 

 _‘It’s raining, huh?’_ Aomine grumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, not caring in the least that the rain is falling onto him. _‘I should go in.’_ He groaned as he got to his feet, his muscles still aching from his match with Kise. Satsuki had been unusually concerned about his muscle aches and pains after the Touou versus Kaijo match, but Aomine had merely shrugged it off as Satsuki being…Satsuki.

 

Almost like the skies had just opened up, a heavy downpour soon begun with the loud boom of thunder the moment that Aomine walked through the door of the school’s rooftop. “Barely made it in time, huh?” Aomine mused, staring at the downpour with wide eyes. “And it is so bright and sunny just a few hours ago too.” He took out his phone to check for any messages or calls that he might have missed when he was sleeping. From past experiences, he knew that if he saw any missed calls or messages from Satsuki, it’d be in his best health interests to call her back. The tanned teen’s eyes widened when he saw the date reflected on the screen of his phone. “Ah damn.” He scratched the back of his head with his free hand, his eyes growing darker. “It’s today, huh?”

 

* * * *

 

_“Our apologies to all passengers. Due to the heavy downpour, rail service might be delayed. We apologise for any inconvenience—”_

 

On a train heading towards the Tokyo district, Akashi Seijuro sighed as he looked out of the window only to see that it is currently raining like cats and dogs. He could barely make out the landscape through the window because of the rain. The redhead then huffed and settled into his seat, making himself comfortable.

 

Akashi took out his cellphone and stared at the screen that is a wallpaper of him and his cousin, a photo taken when they were in their first year of middle school. Tamaki had smiled a lot more back then.

 

 _‘It’s today, huh?’_ Akashi mused to himself, eyes glancing at the date being displayed on the LCD screen of his phone. _‘The weather was like this back then.’_ He thought, looking outside the window. Akashi’s eyes darkened over considerably as he pressed the palm of his hand against the window, feeling the cool temperature of the glass because of the heavy downpour. _‘The night when Uncle and Auntie died.’_

 

* * * *

 

The rain was starting to let up, being nothing more than a light drizzle, as Tamaki made her way towards the cemetery. The teal haired girl was surprised to see a certain tanned teen waiting for her at the entrance of the ceremony, his hair damp from the rain.

 

“Yo.” Aomine greeted Tamaki.

 

“How did you know that I’m here?” Tamaki asked, adjusting her hold on the bouquet of lilies in her arms.

 

“Well, on this one day of the year, you and Akashi both always skipped practice. I asked Yuki-san where you might be, and she told me to come here.” Aomine explained, dancing around the reason _why_ Tamaki and Akashi always went missing on this one day of the year every year. “Besides… I’ve never met your parents before. And well, I kind of want to give my own greetings.” He muttered.

 

Tamaki smiled a small smile. “My mother would have liked you if she had met you,” she told Aomine even as they walked through the cemetery. Tamaki didn’t miss the slight flicker of fear in Aomine’s eyes as his eyes flickered from one gravestone to the next. Looks like Aomine still hadn’t gotten over his fear of the supernatural. “My father will just scare you. Especially if he sees you with me. My father is kind of overprotective. They aren’t the best parents in the world, especially since they are barely around. But still… They’re still my parents.” Tamaki stopped before a pair of elaborate-looking gravestones, placing the bouquet of lilies before it.

 

Aomine stood beside Tamaki, eyes tracing the names engraved in the gravestone: _Kuroko Takeru_ and _Kuroko nee Sasaki Mayumi._

 

 _‘So they are Tamaki’s parents.’_ Aomine mused, hands stuffed into his pockets. Along with the rest of the Generation of Miracles, he knew what had happened to Tamaki’s parents during their second year. And later on, what had happened to Akashi’s parents. Those two incidents had changed the two cousins drastically, and even the Generation of Miracles as a whole.

 

“Okaa-san. Otou-san. It’s been another year.” Tamaki said softly even as she stood before the gravestones. “I’ve been doing well. Aunt Yuki and Sei too. We’re getting on fine. I’ve started high school this year.” She smiled a small smile. “It’s already been…two years, huh? Time really flies.” She turned her eyes towards the ground, recalling that disastrous night.

 

* * * *

 

_~Second Year of Teiko, Summer~_

 

The second and third stringers of the Teiko basketball club trailed back slowly towards their school after a practice match with some random team, all trailing after their vice-captain and a certain blonde who is just next to her.

 

And like with every single one of Teiko’s matches, it is a victory, especially with one of their regulars, the vice-captain furthermore involved in the game.

 

“I still don’t get it.” Kise Ryota complained. “Sacrificing oneself for a game? I know you’re amazing, Tamacchi. But is it fun to play like that?”

 

“Hmm?” Tamaki glanced up from where she is currently tapping away on her phone; apparently composing a message to their captain to inform him of their return and the match’s outcome. “It’s not,” she said in response to Kise’s question. “It’s not fun to play like that at times. But losing is even less fun. Any player can be in the spotlight, particularly the team’s ace.”

 

“Aominecchi?” Kise wondered.

 

“Well, he too.” Tamaki said with a small amused smile. “But the one that usually helps lead the team to victory is the team’s support. They might not be in the spotlight, but their role is just as important, if not more. There is no such thing as a useless player in the team, Kise-kun.” She shut her phone.

 

Kise grinned. “I think I find basketball more fun now!” he said cheerfully.

 

Tamaki smiled. “Well, that’s good,” she said. “We don’t have to kick you off the team at least.” She joked, much to Kise’s horror.

 

“W-What?”

 

Tamaki laughed. “I’m just joking,” she said before her phone started ringing, much to her surprise. The teal haired girl pulled out her phone only to see the words ‘Akashi Seijuro’ flashing across the LCD screen. “Sei?” she wondered as she answered the phone. “Sei?”

 

 _“Tama, where are you right now?”_ Her cousin sounded breathless and a little panicked. And judging by the background noises on the other end of the line, Akashi seems to be in a vehicle of some sort. Maybe a taxi?

 

“Huh? I just messaged you. We’re on the way back to the school. Why?” Tamaki answered, rather confused.

 

Akashi was silent for several moments before he spoke again. _“…Tama, I need you to calm down and listen to me,”_ he said seriously. _“Mum just called me. Uncle and Auntie are…”_

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened. “…Eh?”

 

She never noticed her phone slipping from her grasp and shattering into pieces on the pavement.

 

* * * *

 

“I guess the saying that you never know what you’ve got until you’ve lost it is right in a way.” Tamaki admitted. “Right from the start, my parents have never been there whenever I need them. I used to complain about this to them, and even to Sei.” She looked at Aomine. “But the house had never felt empty before. Maybe because I knew that they will return. But after they’d passed away, the house just feels…so empty and cold.” She admitted. “Maybe that’s why I chose to move houses.”

 

Aomine said nothing to that.

 

“But…” Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. “Maybe it’s about time to let go. Two years is long enough.” Aomine gave a start as he felt Tamaki clutch his left hand with her right, and they intertwined their fingers together. “Okaa-san, Otou-san, let me introduce to you my boyfriend. We’ve known each other since middle school, and we’ve only started seeing each other recently.”

 

Aomine looked at the gravestones of Tamaki’s parents, clearing his throat nervously. “Hi, Uncle and Auntie,” he started, feeling rather foolish for talking to an inanimate object, but he pressed on. “I’ve never actually met you before, but I heard that it’s customary for the guy to ask the girl’s parents for their permission to date their daughter. I guess I can’t really _ask_ for permission now, but still…” He looked at Tamaki before turning his attention back to the gravestones. “I want to thank you. For leaving such a wonderful gift. I swear to you that I will protect Tamaki.”

 

“I won’t be coming back every month or so anymore.” Tamaki said softly. “I’ll be moving on. The only time that I will come is probably on your death anniversaries and birthdays. Daddy, I’ll take your advice.”

 

_“…Live on…for us, baby…”_

 

Tamaki bowed slightly to the gravestones. “Goodbye.”

 

The two then left the area. A short while later, Akashi Seijuro emerged from behind a tree, an umbrella held over his head even as he walked over to the gravestones of Kuroko Takeru and Mayumi.

 

“Looks like you can rest assured now,” he said. “Tama is in safe hands. She’ll be fine now. But as her cousin, I’m still worried about her. Please watch over her.”

 

The rain stopped, and almost as if in answer to Akashi’s plea, the sun came out slowly from behind the clouds. The redhead folded up the umbrella that he is using and shielded his eyes as he looked towards the sun.

 

“Besides… I think that it is about time that I take my own advice as well,” he mused. “It’s about time to move on from the past.”

 

* * * *

 

“It’s been a long time, Daiki.” Momoi’s father greeted the tanned teen as he opened the door. “I hadn’t seen you around for some time.”

 

“Well, Satsuki called me here today.” Aomine muttered. “And it’s a Saturday too. I want to sleep in.” He grumbled.

 

Momoi’s father shook his head in amusement. “If you sleep too much, you’ll become an idiot,” he said with a laugh. “Well, Satsuki and Tamaki-chan are both in her room. You know which one it is. I’m heading out.”

 

“Yeah.” Aomine nodded even as Momoi’s father walked out of the house. The tanned teen then headed towards Satsuki’s room, knowing which room it is as he had been here so often, and had even slept over numerous times throughout his childhood years.

 

He heard the voices of the two girls even before he reached the room.

 

 _“…and I shall brave the tower, for I love the princess so…”_ That was Satsuki’s voice. Are they reciting lines from some Shakespeare book? “Gah! These lines are so mushy that even _I_ find it embarrassing!” Satsuki complained, and Tamaki giggled. “Who even speaks like that these days? And who wrote this script? There’s way too much Shakespeare references in it!”

 

“Do not look at me. I’m not the one who decided that we are going to play Sleeping Beauty for the school festival.” Tamaki told Satsuki, and Aomine blinked.

 

Oh right. He’d nearly forgotten that Tamaki had actually invited Satsuki and himself to Seirin’s cultural festival next week. She didn’t invite Kise, but the blonde had apparently invited himself along, dragging an unwilling Midorima along for the ride.

 

“But the dress for the princess is _so_ beautiful!” Satsuki squealed suddenly. “It really suited you, Tamaki-chan.”

 

“Well, thank you.”

 

Aomine’s eyes widened. _‘Tamaki is playing the PRINCESS?’_ he thought in bewilderment. During middle school, Tamaki never held any major roles during performances. Partly because of her lack of presence. But also partly because Tamaki isn’t exactly popular amongst the girls of Teiko. Same reason as Satsuki’s popularity poll amongst the girls in Teiko: they hung around way too much with the boys of the basketball club.

 

Aomine then frowned. _‘Wait a minute. Sleeping Beauty… Sleeping Beauty…’_ He tried to remember what he could from the show of Sleeping Beauty that Satsuki had forced him to watch with her once when they were kids. _‘Then doesn’t that means that…the prince has to KISS the princess?’_ Aomine’s eyes widened in horror at the mere thought of some other guy kissing his girlfriend.

 

Oh hell _no!_

 

* * * *

 

“For a new school, they sure knew how to organise their festivals.” Momoi commented, impressed, looking at the colourful booths and banners that decorated the school grounds of Seirin High School. “Reminds me of the school festival during our second year at Teiko.” She giggled behind her hand, as if remembering something funny. “Mukkun looks so cute in that dress of his!”

 

Aomine, Kise and Midorima groaned as one as they recalled that disastrous school festival. And they of course still remembered how the tall purple haired center looks like in that long purple dress of his. Momoi wonders for a moment if the Cultural Club of Teiko had kept the dress. And _of course,_ they remembered that disastrous rally race that Momoi, Tamaki, Aomine and Kise have taken part in.

 

“Cafes. Haunted houses. They even have a fortune telling booth!” Kise peered over Momoi’s shoulder at the pamphlet in her hands.

 

The four teens apparently failed to notice the attention that they are currently gathering because of their good looks, particularly Kise who is a particularly popular model.

 

“Kyaa, they are so hot!”

 

“Do you think that they are still available?”

 

“I would _so_ go after them even if they weren’t!”

 

Six months ago, Aomine would have been basking in the attention. But now, the tanned teen only has eyes for one girl, his girlfriend. And it is said girl that he is more concerned about than anything right now.

 

Aomine turned towards his childhood friend, having given up on trying to locate the already difficult to locate Tamaki in this insane crowd. “Satsuki, which way is the school auditorium?” he asked, looking in several directions at once like an arrow will just appear from out of nowhere, pointing him towards the correct direction.

 

“Huh?”

 

* * * *

 

The entire Seirin basketball team stared at the doors of the auditorium even as it swung closed behind the two that have just exited from it, ignoring the whispers and mutterings around them that have just broken out all over the auditorium like hissing fires.

 

“What was that all about?” Koganei finally asked, very confused. “Was that Aomine Daiki from Touou?”

 

The plays put on by the classes that chose to hold plays that year for the cultural festival were being held in turns by year level – with the third years first and the first years last. And coincidentally, the only first year class that had chosen to put on a play that year is only Tamaki and Kagami’s class.

 

And now, the entire auditorium, with the Seirin basketball club especially, were particularly confused, wondering if they’d really just witnessed what they’d just seen.

 

Aomine Daiki of Touou had suddenly barged in the middle of the play when the prince is about to kiss Snow White. That had caused confusion and more drama than all the plays itself put together. A certain teal haired girl had then dragged a very embarrassed Aomine out of the auditorium before the president of the drama club could order some of the ushers to throw Aomine out of the school.

 

Aida Riko had a very devious and mischievous grin on her face. “I think I got an idea why…” she grinned.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki made sure that the door to the rooftop was securely locked and bolted before turning around to face a very embarrassed Aomine Daiki.

 

“You mind explaining to me what that was all about?” she asked her boyfriend calmly. Aomine met Tamaki’s eyes unsurely, slightly comforted by the fact that Tamaki doesn’t seem to be angry in the least that he’d almost ruined her class’s play.

 

“S-Sorry.” Aomine sighed. “I just thought that…” He trailed off, blushing. How is he going to say that he’d wanted to stop the play because he’d foolishly assumed that Tamaki is going to play the princess, and by default, be kissed by the prince because he’d overheard Satsuki and Tamaki rehearsing her lines that day?

 

As perceptive and observant as ever, Tamaki guessed what is going on immediately, and she chuckled. “You thought that I’m playing the princess?” she guessed. And as Aomine looked away quickly from her eyes, she knew that she had hit the nail on the head. “How do you even know that my class is putting on a play? I didn’t tell you, did I?”

 

“I…overheard you and Satsuki rehearsing your lines the other day when we’d gone to her house.”

 

Tamaki looked confused for a moment before she remembered which day that Aomine was talking about. “Oh. So _that’s_ what this is all about,” she said. “I’m part of the wardrobe team.” She explained. “The day before, I was meeting Satsuki to catch a movie, and it just so happens that the shop that we’d commissioned to make the princess’s dress was near the cinema. We dropped by to check on the dress. As the girl playing the princess is around my size, I was merely checking to make sure that it is the right fit, and that it isn’t too long or too short.”

 

“Then… Those lines?” Aomine asked, still rather confused.

 

“The scriptwriter for our play was having problems with a scene in the play, and had asked for my help.” Tamaki explained, and Aomine felt rather foolish upon realising that all this drama could have been avoided by merely asking Tamaki. “So that’s what you’re so stressed out about lately.” She shook her head.

 

“Sorry.” Aomine sighed.

 

“It’s fine.” Tamaki smiled. “There are still two hours left to the end of the festival. Walk around with me? I wouldn’t be able to spend much time with you once the summer holidays begin. I have a training camp to attend.” She sighed.

 

“Yeah. Me too.” Aomine sighed. He smiled at Tamaki. “It’ll be like Teiko all over again. Like the festival during our second year. I don’t think that I’ve ever seen anything as funny as Murasakibara in a dress.” He snickered at the memory.

 

Tamaki laughed, recalling the image of the tall and blank looking purple haired giant in a long purple dress as purple as his hair munching on some snack. “It _is_ kind of funny now that you think about it,” she admitted, even as both their hands intertwined with each other, and they left the rooftop.

 

At the very least until the end of the festival, they do not have to be enemies from rival teams and schools, but just a normal high school couple enjoying their time together.

 

Because with the start of the Winter Cup means an all-out war against the Generation of Miracles, and the next time that they will meet will be on the court as enemies.

 

* * * *

 

“I’m tired…” Tamaki sighed as she walked down the streets towards her aunt’s restaurant. She laughed to herself as she remembered what had happened during the festival. _‘Didn’t think that I’ll ever see him get that jealous. I think that he is just one step away from punching Satoru-kun if I hadn’t dragged him away.’_ She smiled, remembering the petrified look on the face of the boy playing the prince as a raging Aomine appeared from out of nowhere on the stage just as he is about to kiss the girl playing the princess.

 

Truthfully, Aomine didn’t really have to be so worried even if Tamaki _is_ the girl playing the princess. The props team have positioned the props in such a way on the stage that it only _looks_ like the prince and princess were kissing each other. They didn’t actually _have_ to kiss each other for real.

 

“Next week will be the training camp, huh?” Tamaki mused. _‘I wonder what Coach has in mind. Whenever both Coach and Captain are involved in the preparation and planning for our training camps, it **never** bodes good news.’_ She groaned inwardly. _‘But still… This tournament will be our last chance.’_

 

_“Cut it out already!”_

 

Tamaki stopped dead in her tracks, being broken from her own inner musings as an angry voice pierced through the silent night air, shattering the peaceful silence of the night. The streets were silent at this time of the night, and there were few people about. But whatever few bystanders there are had simply ignored the loud angry voice as no business of their own.

 

Tamaki meanwhile recognised that voice, and she frowned to herself.

 

 _‘That’s…Aunt Yuki’s voice…’_ Tamaki realised, suddenly concerned about her aunt. She followed the source of the angry voice towards the backdoor of the Rising Sun restaurant, and whatever good mood that the school cultural festival had placed her in instantly flew out of the window the moment that she saw and recognised the arguing couple.

 

The arguing couple were illuminated by the light coming out from the back door, hence enabling Tamaki to see them properly, despite the dim lighting at the alley of the backdoor of the restaurant.

 

One was unmistakably Kuroko Yuki who had her fiery red hair tied up in a bun, a dark blue apron worn over her clothes. The normally kind and gentle woman now had an angry look on her face, and she looked like a tigress about to pounce on its prey. As for the other person…

 

Tamaki’s eye twitched as she recognised the other person immediately.

 

“Akashi Shinichi…” she growled low in her throat, recognising the man who had made her aunt and cousin’s lives hell for nearly their entire lives until her aunt had decided to file for divorce.

 

Uh oh.

 

This isn’t good.

 

Not good at all.


	25. We Are Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's father made an appearance.

_“But if you can’t tell the truth to the people you care about the most, eventually, you stop being able to tell the truth to yourself.” - Ogiwara Shigehiro_

 

* * * *

 

There is never anyone that Kuroko Tamaki hates or even detests as much as Akashi Shinichi. Not even Haizaki Shougo and Hanamiya Makoto have the privilege to hold that position.

 

After all, even before Akashi had kicked Haizaki off the Teiko basketball team, while Tamaki and Haizaki have never been particularly close, they _are_ still friends in a way. Given the fact that Tamaki had been the vice-captain of the basketball team then, she had been the one to arrange the tryouts for all those trying for the team after they have established their new varsity team back in first year. Haizaki had been one of the first ones to try out for the team, and while his attitude grates on their nerves, no one can deny that the gray haired teen had talent.

 

But even still, not even Haizaki or Hanamiya has ever caused Kuroko Tamaki to detest them like how one Akashi Shinichi did.

 

Even as a small child, Tamaki had never liked her uncle. There is just something about him that makes her uneasy. And with the way that he treats her cousin and her aunt, that dislike only grew. Tamaki had wondered at one time if it is due to Akashi’s treatment at his father’s hands that caused him to be how he is. Hence, when her Aunt Yuki finally decided that she had enough, and had then decided to file for divorce, there had been a part of Tamaki that had been happy.

 

And now, nearly two years after Akashi Shinichi had vanished off the face of the earth, all the dislike and resentment that Tamaki had carried for the man came rushing back at once as she watched her aunt argue with her ex-husband, clearly unaware of Tamaki’s presence.

 

The teal haired girl ducked behind a lamppost quickly as she continued spying on the two. She knows that it isn’t right, and it isn’t good manners to eavesdrop on someone’s conversation. After all, she didn’t like it back then when Kagami-kun had eavesdropped on the conversation that she had with Kise-kun after the Seirin versus Kaijou’s practice match. But still, there is something telling her that it is important to at least find out what Akashi Shinichi wants with her aunt. Whatever it is, it isn’t bound to be anything good. It never is whenever it concerns her cousin’s bastard of a father.

 

Akashi Shinichi seemed unfazed by his ex-wife’s anger. “Come on, I’m sure that you have the means,” he drawled even as Kuroko Yuki seethed in anger, the angry red flush of her face already nearly red enough to match that of her hair. “After all, your little restaurant seems to be doing quite well if it can be mentioned by famous gourmet magazines.”

 

Aunt Yuki looked angry enough to start spitting fire. “I should have expected it!” she hissed at Akashi Shinichi venomously. Even this is the first time that Tamaki had seen her aunt so angry, and she was almost afraid for a moment. Now she knows where her cousin got his temper from. “After all these years, you hadn’t changed one bit!”

 

“Come on, Yuki. After all, we _were_ married once. Will you be this heartless to just leave me in the lurch?” Shinichi smirked at Yuki. “I’m a man of my word. If you help me out, I’ll leave you and Seijurou in peace from now on. You’ll never see me again. Of course, that is only if you help me out.”

 

“Yes, if I _pay_ you!” Yuki hissed venomously. “Have you no shame? You’re asking me to pay you for Sei, _your own son!_ How low and shameless could you be?”

 

“I can be a lot more than that if you don’t give me what I want.” Akashi Shinichi’s voice turned dark. “You know what I’m capable of. And if it gives you any incentive, how about Tamaki?” Yuki’s once angry eyes widened a fraction in terror. “Surely you won’t want any ‘accident’ to befall her, right?”

 

“You…!” Yuki looks so angry that she seems to have trouble trying to get her words out. “You leave her alone! Haven’t you done enough to my brother and his wife?” She demanded. “They wouldn’t have died if it wasn’t for you!”

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened at those words. What is that supposed to mean? Didn’t her parents die in an accident? What has that got to do with Akashi Shinichi? Or… Her eyes narrowed considerably. It wasn’t an accident to begin with?

 

“I’ll leave her and Sei alone, even you, if you just give me what I want.” Akashi Shinichi smirked. “I’ll give you two weeks to think about it before you give me an answer. And I expect a favourable response.”

 

He smirked at her before leaving.

 

Kuroko Yuki glared at her ex-husband’s departing back before all the fight seemed to go out of her, and she slumped down to the ground, sobbing into her hands. “Why did I marry a man like him in the first place?” she sobbed. “Hasn’t he done enough to me? Why did he come back now?”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki was distracted throughout the entire day during class. But as it is the final week of term before their summer holidays, she wasn’t the only one, as majority of her classmates were already dreaming of what they could do during the holidays. And hence, their teachers have long given up trying to teach when the students’ minds were clearly elsewhere.

 

But Tamaki was distracted for an entirely different reason than the summer holidays, though the summer training camp for the basketball team is definitely at the fore of her mind, as Riko had enlisted Tamaki’s help for the training menu for the camp.

 

As far as she could remember, even Tamaki’s parents never liked Akashi Shinichi, particularly her father. She never knew why, as she and her cousin both were still children at that time. Though come to think of it, whenever Akashi Shinichi is home on one of those rare days, Aunt Yuki usually made up some excuse or other to have her son spend the night in the Kuroko house.

 

Tamaki doesn’t even know what her uncle even does as well, though it must be something big, otherwise, how else could he even afford all those luxurious cars and such that he has? But if he has a big a business as he does, why must he turn to her aunt for money now? It just doesn’t make any sense here.

 

Tamaki made up her mind to find out as much as she could if just so that she could help her aunt out a bit. But as she walked along the streets of Tokyo for nearly an hour, she then realised that she doesn’t even have a plan in mind. And this is kind of a personal thing, which means that she can’t involve any of her friends. And honestly speaking, she would rather that her cousin does not know, as he tends to fly off the deep end whenever someone so much as mentions his father.

 

But seriously, what could a fifteen-year-old do in this matter anyway? She frowned to herself as she passed the same bookstore that she had been pacing in front of for the past hour, not that anyone noticed anyway. If Akashi Shinichi is indeed blackmailing her aunt, then like hell she is going to just stand there and let it happen!

 

Tamaki knows her aunt well enough to know that she would never burden her children with her problems. Hell, even her own cousin doesn’t know that his parents’ marriage are on the rocks two years ago until his mother had told him that she had filed for divorce, and that she has gained custody of him.

 

“Oof!” Tamaki bumped into someone that she didn’t see just then, much to her surprise, as it is usually the other way around.

 

“Sorry—” Tamaki turned to apologise only to find her words caught in her throat as she laid eyes on a surprised teenage boy with untidy black hair that sticks in every single direction and bright blue eyes.

 

The boy gaped at her for nearly a full minute, opening and closing his mouth rather like a goldfish before he found his voice at last. “…Tamaki?”

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction before she smiled rather weakly at the boy. “…Shige-kun.”

 

* * * *

 

“Here are your orders.” The waitress placed down two cups of coffee before the two teens. “Enjoy.” She then walked away to tend to a man and woman in business outfits who have just slipped into a corner booth.

 

Tamaki said nothing as she opened a packet of sugar and poured the contents of it into her cup before stirring it slowly. The contents of her drink then turned a lighter colour.

 

The café that she is currently at with Shigehiro is one that she used to come to with Satsuki during her Teiko days near the exam period. She then glanced at the boy sitting across from her. His face had lost most of the baby fat and boyish looks, taking on a more handsome appearance. But even still, Tamaki will know her childhood friend anywhere.

 

Ogiwara Shigehiro had been hers and her cousin’s childhood friend back when they’re in elementary school. They have met the cheerful boy at the street court near Rising Sun where they have played at all the time. It had been basketball that had bonded the three of them together, even when Shige-kun has to move to Kyoto just before they’ve started middle school because of his father’s job. But it had also been basketball that had destroyed their friendship during their third year of Teiko, particularly with how the Teiko team had played then.

 

It is that match that had caused Tamaki to lose patience, and to turn in her resignation, thus walking away from the team and the club that she had built up together with her cousin since first year.

 

“I thought that you’re studying in Kyoto?” Tamaki was the first one to break the silence between them, looking at Shigehiro. “What are you doing in Tokyo?”

 

Shigehiro managed a small smile. “I was running an errand for my dad,” he explained. “And well…” He hesitated, wondering how he is going to phrase his words without sounding like a stalker. “I was also hoping that I could run into you.” He admitted, and Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction. He grinned at her. “I saw the basketball matches. You’ve got a good team. And you played well.”

 

Tamaki said nothing. She knew that Shigehiro had quit basketball after that disastrous match in third year. She honestly couldn’t blame him either. If she had been in Shigehiro’s shoes, she would probably have done the same thing. For a moment, she was relieved that Shige-kun had never gone to Teiko like her and Akashi.

 

Back when they were in the midst of picking out middle schools, Shige-kun had wanted to attend the same middle school that his two best friends would be attending. But as his mother doesn’t want her son to be so far away from her, only coming back during weekends, he had finally relented to his mother’s wish to attend a middle school in Kyoto. If Shige-kun had attended Teiko with them as well, he would probably have changed as well. Just like Aomine-kun. Just like Akashi. Just like Tamaki. Just like the rest of them.

 

“Are you serious in quitting?” Tamaki asked at last. The teal haired girl is never one to mince her words, even towards Shigehiro. She is extremely blunt in her words, and will never tell a lie. It is one thing that her friends have liked about her.

 

Shigehiro smiled weakly. “I’m done with basketball,” he admitted. “Besides, we’re in high school now. I should start preparing for my career path in college.” He was silent for a moment. “What happened?” He asked at last, looking at Tamaki in the eye. “You seem rather down.”

 

Tamaki was silent for a moment, wondering if she should tell Shigehiro about this. And then again, Shigehiro’s mother had been Aunt Yuki’s best friend. If there is anyone who might know more about her aunt’s previous marriage…

 

“Actually…” Tamaki sighed before she lapsed into a brief explanation. Shige-kun listened quietly for several moments without interrupting, listening to what Tamaki has to say with interest, nodding every now and then.

 

“I see…” Shigehiro nodded his head. “I remember my mother telling my father about this once when she thought that I’m not listening. It was back during my second year of middle school, I think. It was just after your parents’ funeral.” He looked rather uncomfortable at this. “From what I heard, Yuki-san had quite a few problems with her husband. He practically turned her life upside-down.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Shigehiro sighed. “Outwardly, his business is legit,” he explained hesitantly. “But the truth is that he’s yakuza.” Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “Yuki-san only found out about it after Seijuro was born. And well, things went downhill from then. I don’t know all the details, but I know that Yuki-san was adamant about keeping both you and Seijuro away from the yakuza life. Your parents know about this too. Your dad urged Yuki-san to separate from him, stating that she shouldn’t let her son be involved with this. But well…” He shrugged weakly. “I think that Yuki-san truly loved her husband then. That’s why she couldn’t bear the thought of divorce. But things grew worse as the years passed by, and then Yuki-san could take it no more when she found out that he’s cheating on her.” Shigehiro looked at Tamaki. “She engaged my father’s services as a private investigator to uncover dirt on Akashi Shinichi. He got a whole lot of dirt – something to do with his illegal dealings. That’s why Yuki-san got custody of Seijuro.”

 

“I was wondering how my aunt got custody back then.” Tamaki muttered. “Don’t get me wrong. But in terms of financial basis, Sei’s father is richer than Aunt Yuki.” She then looked at Shigehiro. “I overheard my aunt talking to Akashi Shinichi. She said something about my parents’ deaths. What has that got to do with him?”

 

“That…” Shigehiro looked uncomfortable. “I really have no idea. I can ask my father, but it’s highly unlikely that he will tell me anything. But if Yuki-san is getting blackmailed…”

 

Tamaki nodded. “I can’t just sit by and do nothing,” she admitted. “If he indeed is yakuza, then he can do a lot worse than just blackmailing my aunt.”

 

Shigehiro nodded. “I’ll see what I can do,” he promised. “But you might want to get the help of your friends, or even tell Seijuro about this. It’s his parents. He has the right to know.”

 

“I’m more worried about his temper when it comes to his father.” Tamaki sighed. “He always flies off the deep end whenever the topic about his father comes up. I always did wonder why. Probably… He knows that his father is yakuza, and how much he had hurt his mother and him as a child. And if Sei knows that his father is blackmailing his mother…”

 

Shigehiro looked on with understanding. “But if you can’t tell the truth to the people you care about the most, eventually, you stop being able to tell the truth to yourself,” he stated. “There’s only so much that you could do on your own, Tamaki. Talk to your friends about it and get their help. Or at least, those that you know you could trust. You never know; they might be able to help more than you think they could.”

 

* * * *

 

“Thanks for coming, Katsunori.” Kuroko Yuki sighed as she put up the ‘Closed’ sign on her restaurant and allowed her old friend in. “I…I just don’t know what to do!” She admitted, almost on the verge of tears.

 

“Calm down.” Harasawa Katsunori tried to calm down his distraught friend ever since his high school days. “I understand the situation from what you told me last night.” He looked at Yuki calmly. “So he’s asking for money in exchange for leaving your son alone?”

 

“Yes, and my niece too.” Yuki admitted, her hands shaking. “I know that I got full custody of Sei-chan, but you know how cruel Shinichi can be. You know what he’s capable of.” She sobbed into her hands. “If it wasn’t for me threatening divorce, with my brother adding that he will make sure that Shinichi will see neither me or Sei-chan from then on at that time, my brother and his wife wouldn’t have died!”

 

Harasawa frowned. “They still can’t prove that it’s murder?”

 

Yuki shook her head. “No. I got Ogiwara Haru on the case ever since it was classified as an ‘accident’, but he couldn’t turn up anything either. He is still trying though. Iori-chan told me that Haru came across some dubious records that he couldn’t access last week. He’s currently trying to get a lawyer to get him clearance. Something about some suspicious financial records. Something is telling me that it might have something to do with the reason why Shinichi is suddenly trying to blackmail me.”

 

“That guy is one bastard…” Harasawa scowled to himself. “But you should be careful. Don’t go out alone from now on. You know what he would do.”

 

“I’m not worried about myself. And Sei-chan is in Kyoto attending school. He’ll be fine. And he is street smart. He always had been. I’ll be surprised if there is anything that _could_ harm him.” Yuki managed a small smile at the mere thought of her son. He has more survival skills than any kid should have any business having. “I’m more worried about my niece. She lives alone, and thus, will be open to attacks.”

 

“I’ll keep an eye on her.” Harasawa promised. “Besides, I don’t think you have anything to worry about. One of the players in my team always walks her home whenever she has work or if her training at school ends late.”

 

“Oh right. Aomine-kun.” Yuki managed to smile. “I just want this issue to be resolved as quickly as possible.” She looks as if she would burst into tears. “Why did I marry a man like him? If I had known that he is yakuza, then I would never get myself involved with him! Sei-chan is the only good thing that had came out of this.”

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll get through this somehow.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki can’t help feeling very uncomfortable the next day.

 

Throughout the entire day, she can’t help feeling as if someone had been watching her, but whenever she turned around, there is no one there. The same feeling stayed with her throughout the entire day at school, even when she went to her part-time job and assist her boss with making up several bouquets of flowers that is to be made up for a charity event at a hospital.

 

“Tamaki-chan?” The voice of her boss cut into her thoughts, and Tamaki looked up questioningly over her task of weaving together a bunch of flowers to make a garland. “I’m just wondering… Do you know that customer over there?” He gestured towards a man in a white tee and dark blue jeans with shades on his face standing in a corner of the shop, apparently admiring the roses, yet was glancing at Tamaki every now and then. “He’s been staring at you for quite some time now.”

 

“No…” Tamaki shook her head, staring at the ‘customer’ whom she is pretty sure is not a customer at all, especially since she caught the glimpse of what must be part of a tattoo under one of the sleeves of his shirt. “I don’t know him. I’ll go and see what he wants.”

 

She placed down the half-finished garland on the table that she’s working at that is full of all kinds of flowers imaginable, making her way over to the ‘customer’. It is currently mid-afternoon, and thus, there are few people in the florist’s. Apart from a flustered looking young man who is clearly there to pick out a bouquet for his girlfriend or something, there isn’t any customers save for that one suspicious guy whom Tamaki is sure must be from the yakuza, probably sent here by her uncle.

 

“Excuse me…” Tamaki raised her voice a little higher in volume, knowing from experience that if she doesn’t speak up, most people wouldn’t even realise that she’s there. Though if the guy had been staring at her since he’d entered the shop, there is no way that he wouldn’t know she’s there. “Can I help you?” She asked politely yet warily. There is just something about the guy that is causing warning bells to ring in her head.

 

“Lilies.” The guy drawled slowly, turning to look at Tamaki through those dark shades of his that hid his eyes from view, thus giving him an almost sinister look. “I want some lilies.”

 

A muscle in Tamaki’s cheek twitched, and she looked at him warily. _Death flowers?_ Lily flowers are often used as offerings for the dead, particularly white ones. They do get people every once in a while coming into the shop for lily flowers, but they are regular customers. And this guy is as creepy as he comes, and Tamaki is pretty sure that he isn’t getting lily flowers for a loved one’s passing.

 

“I’ll go and check to see if we have any in stock.” Tamaki said politely, trying to keep the unease out of her voice as she turned to approach her boss. But before she could do so, the ‘customer’ grabbed her left wrist tightly, causing her to wince due to her old injury.

 

“You know, you’re pretty cute…” The ‘customer’ almost leered at her. “It seems almost a shame to have to bump you off…”

 

Tamaki’s eyes narrowed dangerously. She is sure now that this man is sent by Akashi Shinichi. “Unhand me,” she said in a cold tone, trying to twist her left hand out of his tight grasp. But due to her weakened hand and the fact that she can’t gather any strength in that limb at all, she couldn’t do anything at all.

 

The man pretended to think about it. “No,” he said.

 

“Let go of me!” Tamaki raised her voice a little higher, thus causing her boss to look towards her direction even as he assisted the other customer in the shop with picking out a bouquet of flowers.

 

Before her boss could do anything, _someone else_ grabbed that offending limb and twisted it hard enough for the ‘customer’ to let go of Tamaki’s left hand that now had an angry red mark on it. The teal haired girl turned only to see an angry looking Ogiwara Shigehiro beside her, gripping onto the hand of the ‘customer’.

 

“Get your filthy hand off her!” he almost snarled.

 

“Shige-kun?”

 

“What’s going on here?” The boss of the florist shop approached them, a stern look on his face, quite unlike the jovial and kind man that Tamaki knows. “Tamaki-chan, are you all right?” He asked with concern, and Tamaki nodded her head. He then turned towards the ‘customer’. “Sir, if you’re not here to buy anything, but is just here to harass my employee, then I ask you to kindly leave.” He said sternly. “Please leave now before I call the cops.”

 

The ‘customer’ twisted his hand out of Shigehiro’s strong grasp and spat on the ground in disgust before he stalked out of the shop. Tamaki sighed in relief. The boss of the florist’s looked at her with concern. “Tamaki-chan, you can leave early if you like. I can handle the rest of the orders myself.”

 

“O-Okay.” Tamaki nodded. She then turned towards Shigehiro. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I asked Dad about the thing you asked for yesterday.” Shigehiro explained. “He was reluctant to tell me at first. Something about client confidentiality. But he finally told me when I told him what you told me.” He pulled out a USB drive from his pocket and handed it to Tamaki. “Inside are the information and records that my dad could pull out, even what I could turn out last night. I don’t know how much it can help, but this is all that I could do.”

 

Tamaki smiled. “Thank you, Shige-kun,” she said, accepting the USB drive. “I owe you one.”

 

Shigehiro grinned. “Well then, how about you have dinner with me tonight then, and tell me all about your high school, even your team?” he proposed. “You’re off early, right?”

 

“Yeah. Wait for me.” Tamaki then turned and retreated to the back of the florist shop to retrieve her stuff, thus completely missing the enraged expression on the face of a certain tanned teen with dark blue hair that is just standing outside the florist.

 

Aomine Daiki looks as if he would like to punch someone, preferably that guy’s face. _‘Who the hell is this guy and why does Tamaki looks so happy with him?’_

 

Tamaki was soon back with her bag. “Let’s go,” she told Shigehiro who nodded happily, and they both then made their way out of the shop. But before either one of the two could take another step, a shout caught their attention.

 

“Tamaki!”

 

Both teens turned in confusion only to see a seething Aomine Daiki standing behind them, legs apart and hands balled into tight fists. Shigehiro blinked slightly in confusion, recognising this guy as one of Tamaki’s old teammates from Teiko. He then cocked his head slightly to one side. Why does this guy seem like he wants nothing more than to punch him? What did he do?

 

“Daiki?” Tamaki looked surprised and confused. “What are you doing here? Didn’t you say that you’re going to practice today?”

 

“Never mind that! Who is this guy?” Aomine nearly glared at the guy standing next to _his_ girl, noting that he is standing a _little_ too close to the teal haired girl.

 

Shigehiro blinked slowly as he looked between Tamaki to the tanned guy before he understood what is going on now. “Oh. I see,” he muttered. He then stepped in front of Tamaki, putting his hands up slightly. “Wait, before you get the wrong idea. I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro. We played against each other in a tournament before.” Aomine looked confused, clearly not remembering Shigehiro, not that the latter is surprised. “I’m Tamaki’s childhood friend. I’ve been helping her with something.”

 

“Like?” Aomine almost growled.

 

“We shouldn’t talk out here.” Tamaki told both boys, looking from one to the other. “Let’s find a place to eat. _Then_ we can talk.”

 

* * * *

 

“I never knew that Akashi’s father is yakuza.” Aomine blinked nearly an hour later as Shigehiro and Tamaki finally finished telling him everything over their dinner at an eatery not far away from the florist. They have taken a corner booth for more privacy. “Neither one of you has mentioned it before.”

 

 _“Because_ even _I_ didn’t know until recently.” Tamaki sighed. “And knowing my cousin, I’m sure that he knew that his father is yakuza, but doesn’t want to admit it. After all, who would be proud of their father being a yakuza?”

 

“And Yuki-san is now being blackmailed.” Shigehiro added, pointing his chopsticks at Aomine and nearly poking his eye out, much to his annoyance.

 

Aomine frowned slightly. He might be a little thick headed at times, and like what Satsuki had said, he might be an idiot. But even he knew when to prioritise things, and _when_ to involve others when things might grow too large and important for him to handle alone. In cases like this, he would usually involve his father who is a police inspector, but he knew that Tamaki wouldn’t want things to go public. And he would rather not know what Akashi would do to him if his old captain finds out that he had been digging into his family affairs.

 

In that case, then…

 

Tamaki stared as Aomine put down his chopsticks and pulled out his cellphone. “Daiki, what are you doing?”

 

“I’m calling the others,” he answered. “I think that we could do with their help.”

 

* * * *

 

“I see…” Midorima Shintaro frowned an hour later in Aomine’s house, sitting at the table in the tanned teen’s room along with the rest of his old team save for Akashi and Murasakibara, even Momoi. Shigehiro had parted with Aomine and Tamaki about an hour ago, stating that he will go back home to see if he could come up with anything else. “And I know that it is really none of my business, Aomine, but do you ever clean up?”

 

Aomine flushed as the green haired teen stared pointedly at the mountain of stuff that was piled up in one corner just so that his old teammates have enough room to sit. Kise snickered to himself and Momoi and Tamaki stifled their amusement behind one hand.

 

“Anyway!” Momoi coughed into her hand loudly before an argument could break out. “You should have told us about this sooner, Tamaki-chan.” She looked at her best friend. “I know that it’s your family business and all, but if Yuki-san is getting blackmailed, and it involves the yakuza, then we have every right to know.” She eyed her best friend. “Does Akashi-kun know?”

 

Tamaki shook her head. “I’m not sure that I should tell him,” she admitted. “He always flies off the deep end whenever the topic about his father is brought up.”

 

Midorima was silent for a while. “While I would say that he has the right to know, I’ll say that we try to handle this ourselves for now. If the situation gets any worse, we should let him know. It’s his mother after all,” he added, adjusting the glasses on his nose. “Furthermore, Akashi had always taken care of us back in Teiko—even with the most frivolous things. Now it’s time that we help him out.”

 

“Well, from my experience, if Akashi-chi’s father is indeed yakuza, then we are bound to uncover stuff on him.” Kise volunteered the information. “Guys like him are always bound to have a few skeletons in his closet.”

 

“Skeletons?” Tamaki murmured, remembering the USB drive that Shigehiro had given her, and realising that she hadn’t read the information on it yet. “Daiki, can I borrow your laptop?” Aomine raised a confused brow, but pushed his laptop towards her. “Shige-kun gave this to me earlier.” She explained as she stick the USB drive into the computer and waited for it to load. “His father is a private investigator, and apparently, my aunt has hired him to uncover stuff about her ex-husband when they have first filed for divorce. And if I know anything about Haru-san, it is that he is one of the best investigators in the land. Shige-kun doesn’t know if it can help my aunt with dealing with her ex-husband, but every little bit counts.”

 

The data finally loaded on the screen, and several numbers and codes showed up that looked like gibberish to anyone, but in actual fact, are actually financial records. Tamaki watched it closely. She had handled enough financial records at Rising Sun to know what it is. Some of it seemed to be ‘official’ financial records submitted to the government to prove that the business is legit. But some of those records seemed to be the ‘real’ ones.

 

Tamaki then noticed a folder with her name and clicked on it only to find several data files in it. She opened it only to realise that it’s a series of files of what must be email messages, hacked and encrypted via a spyware program. Email messages sent by Akashi Shinichi to some of his ‘partners’ detailing transactions of what must be drugs, firearms and even hit jobs.

 

“Damn… If this doesn’t get the guy in jail, nothing would.” Aomine whistled from next to Tamaki, eyeing the files on the screen. “And that Ogiwara guy had the guts to tell us that he doesn’t think it will help.”

 

“I don’t think that’s what this Ogiwara meant.” Momoi cut in, wondering who this ‘Ogiwara’ is. “If Akashi-kun’s father is yakuza, and he has managed to escape police scrutiny for this long, it must mean that he has connections even in the police force itself.”

 

“You mean bribes and such?” Kise squeaked, and Momoi nodded.

 

“Threats too maybe.” The pink haired girl added.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll hand this to my old man.” Aomine interrupted, looking at Tamaki with concern. _“He_ won’t take bribes and he won’t buckle under threats. Besides, my old man hates yakuza. By hook or by crook, he won’t rest until Akashi Shinichi is behind bars. More so if he has been hurting you.” Aomine grinned, knowing that his father always had a soft spot for Tamaki, as much as he tries to deny it.

 

Tamaki nodded, a small smile on her face even as her eyes went to the screen once more, reading the email transaction that Akashi Shinichi had written to some guy nearly four years ago, asking him to tamper with the brakes of a car belonging to a Kuroko Takeru that had been sent to his garage for servicing.

 

The email was sent nearly a week before her parents have died.

 

Tamaki read the email transaction over and over again, not knowing what to think. Were her parents…really murdered?

 

* * * *

 

“You know, when I come home for the weekend, it was not to hear that my mother has just been threatened by my no-good father for nearly a week, and I only hear of it when everything is over!” said an annoyed Akashi Seijuro. He wished that he could have the chance to use his pair of shiny and sharp scissors on the man that had caused his mother so much misery and pain during his childhood.

 

“Come on, Sei-chan.” His mother smiled in amusement as she placed down a bowl of tofu soup in front of her son whose eyes brightened up at the sight of his favourite food. “Isn’t it better if everything is over before you come home? Besides, summer holidays have begun, right? Don’t let something like this ruin your holidays.”

 

“I will have to thank Daiki and the others though.” Seijuro muttered as he drank his soup. “And Shigehiro too. For helping out when I couldn’t be here.”

 

“Yes, you do that.” Yuki laughed. “Well, I’ll be in the back if you need me.”

 

Both teens nodded before the woman then retreated to the kitchen. Once her aunt is safely within the kitchen, Tamaki then turned towards her cousin. If it’s anyone who knows the truth behind that ‘accident’, he should know.

 

“Sei?” Her cousin made a noise to show that he’s listening. “I want you to tell me. I want you to tell me if my parents’ accident two years ago…if it truly is an accident…or is it a murder?”

 

Seijuro paused with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He then turned to face his cousin gravely. “How do you know about that?” he asked.

 

“I saw an email transaction amongst the files that Shige-kun had given me. Heaven only knows how he had gotten it. And then again, Shige-kun had always been good in hacking.” Tamaki muttered. “Is it true? Were my parents murdered?”

 

Seijuro sighed and nodded. “They were set up,” he admitted. “I only learned about it a year ago before I have to leave for Kyoto. At that time, my mother had threatened my father with divorce. She couldn’t take it any longer, with the number of threats to our lives by my father’s enemies, and even the fact that he fools around with women outside. Uncle Takeru supported my mother, even stating that he wouldn’t even let my father near either of us if he could help it. And well, I guess that my father didn’t take it too well.” He looked at Tamaki with a guilty expression. “A week before the accident, Uncle Takeru had sent his car for servicing like how he always did whenever he came back from one of his overseas business trips. But apparently, that car was tampered with. The police could never prove that it was a murder. My mother told me not to tell you, as she didn’t want to upset you any further. It was why she pushed for divorce back then, as he was the man who had killed my uncle and her brother.”

 

“But he can be charged now, right?” Tamaki asked with a trembling voice. “With murder, I mean? The email transactions can be used as proof, right?”

 

“Daiki’s father will never rest until he is behind bars.” Seijuro promised. “You know that.”

 

“I got a question.” Tamaki said quietly. “Were you and Aunt Yuki so kind to me because Akashi Shinichi got my parents killed? Were you simply nice to me because of guilt?”

 

Seijuro blinked, baffled at this question. “What are you saying?” he said, panicked. “Definitely not! We grew up together, and I was nice to you even before the accident had occurred! Besides, I would never apologise for something I never did. You know that. You know how I am. Furthermore, do you think that Uncle Takeru and Aunt Mayumi would want you to live in the past? I don’t think so. I think they would want you to live in the present.”

 

Tamaki was quiet for a long time. “Then I want you to promise me something,” she said, looking at her cousin in the eye. “In the upcoming Winter Cup, I don’t want you to hold back if you ever face Seirin in a match. I want you to give everything you got. Even if Seirin lose, I want it to be a match where we don’t have any regrets. Don’t hold back because of me, because I definitely won’t.”

 

Seijuro grinned. “You’re on,” he stated. “I don’t intend to go easy on you either, so make sure you don’t go easy on me just because we’re cousins. The Winter Cup will be interesting, with the Generation of Miracles all gathered in one tournament.”

 

Tamaki smiled, glad that the usual banter between them both stayed the same. At least, she could go on her training camp with an easy mind, now that the problems with her family are solved. She closed her eyes briefly.

 

Her parents are dead. There is no bringing them back. But her cousin is right. She shouldn’t live in the past anymore. She’ll live on for herself. Furthermore, the upcoming few months are going to be interesting.

 

A full-on fight against her old teammates. The nation’s best teams and players would all be gathered together in one location. And in Kagami-kun’s words, this excitement is getting her blood boiling.

 

This winter is going to be interesting. It is going to be a full-out war…against the Generation of Miracles.


	26. Himuro Tatsuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin had been busy preparing for the Winter Cup tournament. During one of their rest days, the Seirin freshmen decided to head for a street ball tournament.

The qualifying matches for the teams that would get to participate in the Winter Cup tournament was soon upon them before they even knew it, and with that in mind, every single team that would be participating in the qualifying matches were training like their lives depended on it.

 

It isn’t uncommon these days for the gates of the high schools in Japan to still be unlocked until nine in the evening. Particularly for the sports-orientated schools like Kaijo and Touou who were all determined to bring home the championship cup for the Winter Cup this year.

 

It is particularly so for Seirin whose coach had turned even more into a demon than she already is. On several occasions, Koganei Shinji had even bemoaned rather undignified-like whilst on the floor if their coach is trying to kill them. The captain Hyuuga Junpei had even wondered more than once if it counts as teamwork if they die together.

 

Hence, one Friday evening after a particularly stressful practice, the coach Aida Riko had ended practice early, commanding her players to have the next two days off to rest their muscles and bodies, since they have their own match against Josei High School in less than a week, with another upcoming training camp which both Riko and Tamaki have been brainstorming over to be held just after the end of the Winter Cup preliminaries.

 

This is how one could find the entire Seirin basketball club all gathered at Maji Burger after practice had ended for the day, having their dinner before they all go home for the day. Right now, everyone was staring at a rather frustrated Kagami who had tried but failed for the fifth time in a row to get the broccoli to his mouth by using the chopsticks in his left hand.

 

Next to Kagami, Tamaki sighed inwardly. When she had told Kagami to practice using his left hand for simple everyday tasks, she didn’t expect for her teammate to really take it to task. Hell, he even tried _writing_ with his non-dominant hand for their class assignments. Already low enough in terms of the class rankings for his academic results, Kagami’s result ranking in their class seems to have gone even lower that their homeroom teacher actually summoned Kagami to the teachers’ lounge one afternoon to question Kagami about the redhead’s suddenly illegible writing.

 

“Kagami, shut up already.” Hyuuga sighed, tired of having Kagami screaming bloody murder whenever the broccoli slipped off his chopsticks.

 

“Broccoli is so slippery.” Kiyoshi added brightly next to Hyuuga.

 

“Is that really the problem here?” Hyuuga sighed.

 

“What is he doing?” Koganei asked, rather confused.

 

“He’s practicing.” Tsuchida added, glancing at Kagami who is trying once more to pick up the broccoli with the chopsticks in his left hand. “He’s practicing using his left hand.”

 

Much to Kagami’s frustration, the broccoli slipped off his chopsticks once more, bouncing onto his plate and over to Tamaki’s empty plate before being gobbled up by Aoi who had popped his head out of Tamaki’s sports bag.

 

The cute little husky had been to every single one of Seirin’s basketball practices, cheering them on in his own little doggy way, much to the team’s delight, and Kagami’s horror whose dog phobia is still making him keep Aoi away from him, much to the puppy’s disappointment who seems to have taken a liking to the redhead.

 

“Damn you, Aoi!” Kagami almost growled whilst Tamaki shushed Aoi since pets are technically not allowed in the eatery. “Give that back!” Aoi gave a little bark before ducking his head back into Tamaki’s bag.

 

“Kagami!” Hyuuga finally snapped, having had enough of this behaviour, and Kagami immediately silenced himself, having been in the team for long enough to tell when the captain is close to entering clutch time.

 

“By the way, what do you want to do tomorrow?” Kawahara asked Furihata and Fukuda from across Tamaki and Kagami. As tomorrow is a day off and all from club practice, they won’t have anything to do since the next day also happens to be a Saturday. “We finally have the day off.”

 

“Hmm…” Fukuda mumbled around the ice cream that he’s licking off the spoon in his hand. “Well, I’ll probably sleep mostly.”

 

Kawahara looks as if he wants to say something as well, but soon kept his mouth shut. From next to him, Furihata reaches for his bag, drawing out a particularly colourful flyer that he had kept folded.

 

“Why don’t we do this?” Furihata suggested, holding out the flyer that seems to be advertising for a mini street basketball tournament.

 

“Oh, street ball!” Fukuda’s eyes brightened up.

 

“Hey, freshmen!” Riko butted in just then, eye twitching madly at the mere thought that her players would be playing basketball on the day off that she had forced on them just to make them rest. It is true that the three freshmen don’t need the rest as much as the rest of the team does, but still… “Don’t you know what a holiday is? Rest. You have to rest.” She scolded them like a mother would her children. “Particularly for Kagami-kun and Tamaki-chan.”

 

Furihata looked rather disappointed at that. “We know. We know that, but…” The brunette looked down at the tabletop. “Kagami and Tamaki always get to play in games, but well, we’d like to play sometimes.”

 

There was deathly silence over their table then before being broken by Kiyoshi. “That’s the spirit, first years! Right, Hyuuga?” The brunette turned towards the Seirin captain who looked rather startled at being addressed so suddenly. “Hey Riko. Out of respect for that spirit, let’s send them off right.”

 

“Hey, wait. I—”

 

“The first years _really_ want to go.” Kiyoshi pressed, not waiting for Riko to complete her sentence. “Let them do it.”

 

“W-Well, just the first years then.” Riko mumbled, finally giving in. “But Kagami-kun and Tamaki-chan are not to overexert themselves in the street ball competition. We don’t need any further injuries especially with the Winter Cup preliminaries soon upon us.” She warned.

 

“No problem.” Kagami grinned at the mere thought of a street basketball tournament, as he hadn’t been to one ever since his time in America.

 

“I’ll be all right.” Tamaki nodded in agreement.

 

“All right! I got her approval.” Kiyoshi grinned at the freshmen trio. “Do your best.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * * *

 

The next day, all four currently present freshmen were staring at a certain smiling brunette second year like he had just grown two new heads.

 

All of them were currently in street clothes, with their sports attires currently somewhere in their individual bags. Tamaki herself is currently dressed in a blue and white stripped tank top with a white button up shirt over it, and dark blue jean shorts with dark blue and white basketball shoes. Aoi who is at Tamaki’s feet snuggled close to her ankles, tail wagging happily with his tongue hanging out.

 

“So? What are _you_ doing here?” Kagami almost shouted at a smiling Kiyoshi Teppei who had somehow turned up at the meeting venue that all the first years have arranged amongst themselves the previous day.

 

“What, I can’t be here?”

 

“No… It’s not that, but… Where’s Kawahara?” Kagami asked Fukuda.

 

“He’s got a cold.” Fukuda answered.

 

If it is even possible, the smile on Kiyoshi’s face only got bigger. Knowing the Crownless General like how she does, Tamaki can’t help wondering if he had somehow planned this. In ways, Kiyoshi Teppei truly does resemble her cousin a little, particularly in his manipulative ways.

 

“Let’s have some fun.” Kiyoshi smiled.

 

“R-Right.” Kagami really didn’t know what to say to that.

 

“Should we go?” Tamaki asked at last. “If we don’t sign up soon, we’re going to be disqualified.”

 

“All right.”

 

The park where the mini street basketball tournament is going to be held was bustling and full of energetic teenagers all lounging in groups, waiting for the tournament to begin which won’t be until after lunch, which at least gives the teams all some time to familiarise themselves with each other. Some of those teams are just individuals who didn’t know each other until today after all.

 

As they walked through the park, Kagami grinned as he looked around his surroundings at the familiar atmosphere. He had greatly missed this friendly atmosphere from his time spent in America, and being in a place like this had reminded him just how much he had missed playing street basketball with his American friends.

 

Furihata led the way towards the white tent where the organisers of the tournament were taking in entries. “Please sign in here to enter.” One of the organisers told Furihata as he approached with the others behind the brunette.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Furihata told the organiser politely before reading the form quickly. There were the usual columns for the names of the team members and even their ages, and even columns for genders and positions held.

 

As Furihata filled in the form for the rest of them, a familiar voice at the sign up booth next to the Seirin players caught their attention.

 

“You idiot, you wrote it wrong, Tsugawa!”

 

As one, they looked over to the booth, particularly Tamaki who had recognised the name mentioned. Kagami paled instantly as he recognised the group of five standing just next to them at the sign up booth.

 

“Oh?” Kasuga Ryuhei of Seiho mumbled in surprise.

 

The surprised and shocked expressions on the faces of Furihata, Fukuda and Kagami mirrored the ones on the faces of the Seiho team save for perhaps Kasuga. Both teams could barely manage to get a word out save for Tamaki who nodded politely to them, muttering a “nice to see you again”.

 

“SEIHO?” Kagami almost shouted along with Furihata and Fukuda as Tsugawa shrieked back into their faces, “SEIRIN?”

 

* * * *

 

“What a coincidence.” Kasuga commented as he unwrapped his sandwich.

 

For some strange reason, both teams have somehow opted to lunch together after running into each other in a mini street basketball tournament after not having met each other for months, with the last time being their last match against each other. They have bought sandwiches and bentos from a convenience store just a street away from the park, and have then gathered at a quiet area in the park where the tournament is held in to have their lunch in a picnic-like style.

 

Kasuga took a bite out of his sandwich, ignoring Tsugawa who was nearly bristling as he was forced to sit next to Kagami. Clearly, the first year still hadn’t gotten over his loss to Seirin during the Inter High. “Anyway, what are you doing here? What about practice?”

 

“We have the day off.” Tamaki told him politely even as she fed Aoi bits and pieces from her own chicken sandwich which he devoured with delight, tail wagging happily as he begged for scraps of food from his owner, and the occasional pat on the head.

 

“Cute dog you have there.” Kasuga commented even as he patted Aoi on the head who barked happily, tail wagging merrily. “What’s his name?”

 

“Aoi.” Tamaki smiled down at Aoi, remembering when she had first found the puppy being abandoned in the middle of the pouring rain, and then when Daiki had helped her to name him.

 

“Ah. For his eyes?” Kasuga grinned, scratching Aoi behind the ears. Clearly, the Seiho senior seems to be very fond of dogs, a fair contrast to Kagami who is trying to sit as far away from Aoi and Tamaki as possible.

 

“You can play already?” Iwamura Tsutomu, the captain of Seiho asked Kiyoshi with concern. After all, he had often played against Kiyoshi when they were still in middle school, and even during street basketball matches that they have organised amongst themselves. Hence, he is familiar with players like Kiyoshi, Shutoku’s Otsubo, Kaijo’s Kasamatsu and even Touou’s Imayoshi. “How are your legs?”

 

“Well, I’m better already.” Kiyoshi chuckled nervously. “I’ll manage somehow. If we have time, let’s have a game again sometime soon.”

 

Iwamura smiled at that. “I’m holding you up to that.”

 

“What about you?” Kagami asked Kasuga with his mouth full of the hotdogs that he had been eating, his cheeks bulging rather similar to that of a squirrel’s. “Shouldn’t you be practicing?”

 

“Huh?” Tsugawa’s short fuse was lit by just that offhand comment from Kagami. “Are you trying to pick a fight?”

 

Kagami looked confused at that, clearly not having heard that Seiho wouldn’t get the chance to participate in the Winter Cup that year. Tamaki and Kiyoshi both knew about it, as they, along with Riko and Hyuuga, have just been poring over the bracket of the Winter Cup preliminaries matchups just two days ago in preparation for their future opponents.

 

Kiyoshi sighed. “Kagami, listen…” The Seirin Center began, unsure of just how to word it so that Seiho’s feelings and pride isn’t hurt. He knew that it must be a severe blow to the proud team of Seiho for not being able to participate in the Winter Cup tournament this year when they’ve never missed a single participation before, being one of the three Kings of Tokyo.

 

Thankfully, Iwamura came to the rescue. “Ignore Tsugawa,” he interrupted, glaring mildly at Tsugawa who almost whimpered, knowing that he can expect a stern talking to later by his former captain. “The third years are retiring.”

 

“What?” Kagami blinked in bewilderment, still with Tsugawa glaring heatedly at the redhead behind him. “You’re not going to be in the Winter Cup?”

 

Kasuga sighed as he took a drink from the bottle that he had with him. “What? You mean you don’t know?” he asked even as he capped his bottle. “Only the top eight teams from the Inter High can participate in the Winter Cup heats.” He explained, with Kagami blinking in confusion.

 

“In other words, only the teams that have claimed the first and second places in the Inter High.” Iwamura added. “From our block, that’s just Seirin and Shutoku.”

 

The unspoken words of if Seirin hadn’t defeated Seiho, they would be in the Winter Cup as well went unspoken. If truth be told, if Seirin hadn’t defeated Seiho and then Shutoku, they might not have gotten the chance to participate in the Winter Cup as well.

 

“Which means because we lost to Seirin, we’re automatically disqualified.” Kasuga told them with a grin before getting to his feet. “We’re taking a break from studying for exams today.”

 

“If we play each other today, we can play the game we missed last year.” Iwamura told Kiyoshi.

 

“Don’t play too hard.” Kiyoshi said with a chuckle.

 

“People don’t forget that easily.” Kasuga said with a grin. “I wish this coincidence would have happened while we were still smouldering.” He then shouldered his bag even as Iwamura grabbed Tsugawa by the back of his shirt before he could open his mouth and put his foot in it.

 

“I’m disappointed Hyuuga and the others are missing, but we’ll have our revenge.” Iwamura told them good-naturedly. “So we can focus on our exams without reservations.”

 

“That goes for you too, Kuroko-chan.” Tamaki blinked slowly in slight confusion as Kasuga addressed her directly. The blonde senior was grinning at her. “I hadn’t forgotten how our last match had gone just because we’d underestimated Seirin. It will be a pleasure to play against you again. This time, we won’t be taking you lightly just because you’re an unknown team.” He told her with a grin.

 

“Well, I sincerely doubt that Seirin is all that ‘unknown’ anymore.” Iwamura chuckled, and the Seirin players grinned.

 

“But whatever the reason may be, we hope to be able to have a rematch.” Kasuga smiled. “Especially for a player of your calibre, former vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles.” He grinned and winked at Tamaki.

 

Clearly, Seiho hadn’t forgotten the fact that Tsugawa had basically screamed for the entire world to hear that Kuroko Tamaki is the Number Two player in the middle school basketball circuit, and that she’s the vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles.

 

Particularly for Tamaki, there is a reason why apart from herself and the Power Forward of the team, the person who benefits the most from her play style is usually the Point Guard of the team. Likewise, the opposing team’s Point Guard suffers the most from her just being in the game.

 

Tamaki smiled and nodded. “I’ll hold you up to that,” she promised.

 

“Yeah, it’s a promise.” Kasuga smiled.

 

The teal haired girl is probably the one member of the Generation of Miracles that is likeable and he can at least tolerate. He’d played against Teiko before when he was still in middle school, and he can understand at least why so many players have quit basketball after just one match with them during a time when they’re at the peak of their play.

 

“Bring it on!” Kagami grinned.

 

* * * *

 

“It’s a big surprise, running into Seirin here.” Tsugawa remarked later as the Seiho team were on their way to their next scheduled match. “But there’s a guy on Seirin whom I don’t recognise. Do you know him?”

 

“Kiyoshi?” Iwamura asked Tsugawa who nodded. “I’ve known him since middle school. We used to play street ball together all the time back then ever since we’re first years, and Kiyoshi is still in elementary school. Me, Kiyoshi, Kaijo’s Kasamatsu, Touou’s Imayoshi and Shutoku’s Otsubo.” Iwamura ticked off on his fingers. “As all of us are in different schools and teams, we often faced each other on the basketball court during the middle school basketball tournaments.”

 

“Is he good?” Tsugawa wanted to know.

 

“If it wasn’t for _him,_ he’d be the number one Center, as far as I know.” Iwamura answered steely, looking straight ahead of him.

 

After all, he had been at Shoei’s match with Teiko back when Kiyoshi had been in his final year of middle school. The Generation of Miracles had destroyed the basketball dreams and careers of many, but even though Kiyoshi was trampled upon by them like they did so many others, he had never given up. The brunette wasn’t named one of the Crownless Generals for nothing after all.

 

“Him?” Tsugawa was confused.

 

“The Center from the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara Atsushi.” Iwamura answered.

 

Kasuga recognised the name immediately. Any person who had played basketball or even played against Teiko at least once during their middle school basketball career will recognise the names of any of the Generation of Miracles. “So where did he go?” The blonde asked.

 

“Yosen High, I think.” Iwamura said slowly, trying to remember.

 

“Huh? Yosen?” Tsugawa frowned to himself. “I just saw someone carrying a Yosen bag!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Iwamura asked his junior, confused. “Yosen’s in Akita.”

 

And not to mention that they still had the Inter High tournament up until the previous day when it had ended. There is just no way for someone from Akita to be in Tokyo the day right after the Inter High tournament had ended.

 

_“The first game is about to begin. Team Seiho, please make your way to the court.”_

 

“Oh, it’s already time. Let’s go.”

 

* * * *

 

“Which way is it?” Fukuda called out over his shoulder. “We’re late!”

 

The other Seirin players followed Fukuda and Tamaki who is behind him, with Furihata glaring at Kagami who had a hotdog in his mouth. “It’s all because Kagami said he was hungry again!”

 

“I bet Seiho’s already won!” Fukuda stated even as they made their way towards the court where Seiho was scheduled to play, with a group of bystanders already gathered around it, but the court was surprisingly silent.

 

Unfortunately, the score on the board said otherwise to Fukuda’s words, with the game count being 51-31, with the game being the victory of the opposing team, much to Seirin’s shock.

 

The Seiho players looked extremely defeated, with Tsugawa even more so. The Seirin players stared, wide eyed for several moments as their brains try to catch up with the current situation at hand.

 

“No way. They beat Seiho so easily.” Furihata muttered in shock, remembering just how difficult the game against Seiho had been.

 

Standing on the court is a slender young man with sleek black hair, wearing a V-neck long sleeved white shirt and black pants. Kagami looked as if he’d seen a ghost or a dog as he stared at the young man on the court who had his back faced to them.

 

“Why…?” Kagami stuttered. “What are you doing here?”

 

Tamaki who was next to Kagami glanced at her partner. _‘Seiho are no pushovers, and yet, they lost by such a large margin?’_ The teal haired girl pondered, eyes flickering from the score on the scoreboard, to the defeated looks on the faces of the Seiho players, and to the belongings of the players on both teams gathered near the referee’s tent. She narrowed her eyes as she spied a purple and white sports bag amongst it. _‘A Yosen bag?’_

 

Right on cue, the black haired young man turned around to face them only to reveal a handsome face with looks and soft features that could put Kise’s to shame, with a black mole beneath his right eye. He even had a similar chain and a ring like the one that Kagami had around his neck.

 

“Himuro Tatsuya!” Kagami shouted loudly next to Tamaki, temporarily making her go deaf in the right ear because of the sheer volume of the redhead’s voice.

 

The young man, Himuro Tatsuya looked surprised at being addressed before he noticed the redhead standing amongst the crowd, and he narrowed his eyes. “Taiga?” he mused. He then smirked to himself before making his way slowly over to the Seirin group. _“Well, well, Taiga. What a surprise to find you here.”_ Tatsuya commented in fluent English.

 

Kagami’s eye twitched at those words. What surprise? _“You don’t look surprised at all. Keeping the usual poker face?”_

 

Tatsuya smiled gently. _“I ain’t keeping a poker face. It’s my nature.”_

 

Tamaki along with the other two first years stared at Kagami, and for good reason after all. They still remembered the disastrous teaching session that the entire team had given Kagami a few months ago upon realising that his school results are beyond horrendous, the worst of it being Japanese Language and English. Just how, as what Hyuuga had raged back then, could an American returnee be _this_ bad in English when the country is full of English speaking natives?

 

Kiyoshi entered the conversation just then. _“Is it, uh, Himuro? Kagami’s friend?”_ he asked in slightly accented English.

 

Tatsuya chuckled. “Oh, I can speak Japanese,” he reassured the brunette, speaking in fluent Japanese. “I just lived there so long, I’m still not used to it.”

 

Kiyoshi smiled. “Good, that’ll help.”

 

“We’re not friends.” Himuro stated in answer to Kiyoshi’s earlier question. “I guess you could call me his brother.”

 

 _Brother?_ The rest of the Seirin group were surprised, staring at Kagami. As far as they know, Kagami is an only child, with his parents currently working in America, and he lives by himself.

 

Tamaki on the other hand was looking closely at Himuro Tatsuya, studying him from head to foot. _‘So he must be Atsushi-kun’s partner,’_ she mused to herself, recalling one little tit-bit that Murasakibara Atsushi had mentioned during the last reunion party that the Generation of Miracles had held sometime after Seirin’s loss to Touou.

 

The way that Kagami had told his story to the rather interested Seirin players about his and Tatsuya’s relationship, Himuro Tatsuya is not _really_ his brother by blood. They just call themselves that because of their close relationship with each other ever since they’re kids.

 

Apparently, Kagami had always been lonely as a child in America because of his inability to make friends until he’d met Himuro who had taught him to play basketball, and in turn, this helped Kagami to make some friends. The two shared a close relationship with each other and have even sworn a vow of fealty, having a pair of matching silver rings that they wore on a chain around their necks. The two were evenly matched in terms of basketball skills, and lost as many as much as they won whenever they went against each other. Then later when Kagami attended middle school in America, he met Himuro Tatsuya again in a street basketball competition as an opponent. This time around however, Tatsuya had issued a challenge to Kagami that if he lose the match, he’ll give up being Kagami’s brother. Thus why Kagami had lost the match on purpose, thus sparking Himuro’s ire. It also didn’t help that Tatsuya didn’t seem to be at his best that day.

 

“I was disappointed then.” Tatsuya stated after a long silence fell after Kagami had finished his tale. “But I came back to Japan this year, and now I attend Yosen High.”

 

Kiyoshi’s eyes widened a slight fraction at that. _‘Yosen!’_ he thought, recognising the name of the school that is said to be the ultimate defense school. Without a doubt, Seirin will no doubt face Yosen someday in the Winter Cup, especially if they carry on their winning streak.

 

“I thought we’d meet eventually. Let’s fulfil that promise today.” Tatsuya told Kagami steely. Tamaki narrowed her eyes slightly as she spotted the look in Tatsuya’s eyes and an uncertain glint that told her that there seems to be more to the story than simply Tatsuya telling Kagami that he won’t be his brother anymore should he lose to Kagami.

 

“Tatsuya!” Kagami called out to Tatsuya as he started walking back to the court before stopping in his tracks as the redhead called out his name. “I… You…”

 

Finally, Tamaki decided that she could take it no more. Bending down and picking up her puppy who had been snuggling close to her ankles, she then lifted him up to Kagami’s head level, thus allowing the husky to hit Kagami’s cheek with one of his paws, much to Kagami’s bewilderment and Tatsuya’s shock.

 

“Ow!” Kagami howled as he rubbed his cheek, almost slinking back from Tamaki and Aoi both as he caught sight of the small puppy currently nestled within Tamaki’s arms. “Aoi? You brought him?”

 

 _‘Are your eyes just for decoration?’_ Tamaki sighed, wondering just where in the world her partner had been looking all day when he _didn’t_ even notice her dog’s presence. “I don’t like it when you’re indecisive.” Tamaki told Kagami bluntly.

 

“What?”

 

“I think I understand the situation.” Tamaki said even as she placed Aoi back down to the ground, and he immediately went off in search for some food. “In any case, I think it’s your fault for going easy on him.” She told Kagami sternly, making the redhead feel like a child being scolded by their teacher. Tatsuya merely looked surprised at her words.

 

“If… If I had won…” Kagami tried to argue his case, but knew it to be a moot point. After all, he had never once won against Tamaki in an argument. Most extreme case being their match against Shutoku when Tamaki had smacked him in the face.

 

“You wouldn’t be able to call Himuro-san your brother.” Tamaki finished Kagami’s sentence. “Winning when he is off his game probably isn’t what you would want.” She fixed Kagami with a steely look. “But no one wants their opponent to go easy on them in the game they love.”

 

Tamaki’s mind flashed to her memory of her second year in Teiko when Aomine had started growing disheartened with basketball and had started to change. She remembered one time after her injury when Kise was practicing with her only to have Tamaki lose her temper with the blonde for ‘going easy on her’.

 

 _“Showing pity to your opponent is quite insulting.”_ _Tamaki almost glared at Kise who almost cringed at the death glare that Tamaki is giving him. “I may not be your instructor anymore, but please do remember what I’ve taught you, Kise-kun. No matter who your opponent might be, be it being an elite school or even a bunch of children, go all out against them. To show pity to your opponent is to insult their pride and honour as a fellow athlete.”_

 

“Besides, even if you’re not brothers, it’s not as though you would change.” Tamaki pointed out, hiding a small smile to herself as she thought about her cousin and what he had said when they have first gone to separate schools.

 

Kagami was silent for a long time as he pondered over Tamaki’s words. “You’re right,” he said at last with a grin. “I like basketball because I enjoy facing strong players. Even if Tatsuya’s my opponent.” He grinned, clutching at the ring around his neck. “Thanks, Tamaki.” He turned to face Tatsuya. “I’ve made up my mind! If we go head to head, I’ll play as hard as I can, no matter what, Tatsuya!”

 

Tatsuya was silent for several moments before smirking. “Sure. I look forward to playing you today,” he said. He then turned over to Tamaki, finding the teal haired girl strangely familiar – almost as if he’d seen her somewhere before. “By the way… Sorry, who are you?” He asked almost apologetically, causing Furihata and Fukuda to groan at the typical response of someone when they have first seen Tamaki.

 

 _‘He didn’t notice after all!’_ Furihata bemoaned.

 

“I’m Kuroko Tamaki. Nice to meet you.” Tamaki said politely.

 

Tatsuya’s eyes widened slightly in recognition, his bangs hiding his left eye from view. “I see. You’re…” He smiled before turning towards Kagami. “You’ve found an interesting partner, Taiga.”

 

Kiyoshi frowned in confusion. Does he know of Tamaki from someone? Kagami was confused as well. “Hey Tatsuya! You know about Tamaki?”

 

“Yeah, a little.” Tatsuya smiled mysteriously. “There’s actually an interesting guy on my team too.” He smiled at Tamaki who seemed to know whom he’s talking about, and she frowned slightly.

 

_“Atsushi, you dropped this.” Himuro Tatsuya handed a photograph that had fallen out of Murasakibara Atsushi’s bag back to the tall purple haired giant._

_“Hmm?” Murasakibara turned around, mouth full of snacks as usual. “Thank you, Muro-chin.” He then turned the photograph over only to reveal that it’s a photo of a group of people all dressed in the Teiko school uniforms standing outside the school. There were five boys with Murasakibara amongst them, all with different coloured hair. Two girls were standing at the front, with the pink haired girl latching onto the other girl._

_“A photo of your time in Teiko?” Tatsuya asked with interest._

_“The basketball regulars.” Murasakibara drawled, handing the photograph to Tatsuya who took it and studied it with interest. “It’s back in our second year when Kise-chin first joined us as a regular.” He pointed at the smiling blonde in the picture whom Tatsuya recognised as the teen model that the girls in his class squeal over. “There’s me, Mido-chin, Mine-chin, and the captain, Aka-chin.” He pointed to each of the boys in the photo as he spoke._

_“The two girls?”_

_“Our manager, Saa-chin.” Murasakibara pointed at the pink haired girl. “And Hime-chin. Our vice-captain, Kuroko Tamaki. Aka-chin always used to scold me for making her angry. We just don’t see eye-to-eye whilst on the court.” Murasakibara shrugged even as he took back the photograph. “She’s stubborn.”_

* * * *

 

“The results of the Inter High are out.” Aida Riko was telling the second years of the Seirin basketball club who were all practicing diligently despite it being their _day off._ She made her way over to the stage and sat on it, facing the listening second years. “Just as we expected, the schools attended by the Generation of Miracles took the top spots.” She started to tick off on her fingers. “Third, Yosen. The runner up, Touou. And the champion…” Riko closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. “Rakuzan.”

 

There was brief silence before Izuki broke it. “Rakuzan…” The Point Guard murmured. “They’re the ones who took the Winter Cup last year.”

 

Rakuzan High is a known name for being the top school in the country, having countless championships in all things sports or academic related. They even took first place for musical recitals and such. Only the best students in the country get accepted into Rakuzan High. It is probably the dream of every student to be able to gain a spot in the prestigious school.

 

“That’s not all.” Riko said seriously. “This year, Rakuzan’s captain is a member of the Generation of Miracles.”

 

A muscle in Hyuuga’s cheek twitched. After all, every single team that they’ve dealt with so far that had a member of the Generation of Miracles always gives them some trouble without fail. The most prominent being Touou. The loss against Touou Academy a few months ago is still stinging.

 

“Anyway, Touou is runner up?” Koganei asked in dismay. “Just how strong is Rakuzan?”

 

“Actually, it’s not that simple.” Riko sighed, wondering how to break the news to the team when she is still reeling from the revelation herself. “It’s true that all three schools are strong. But their ranking doesn’t reflect the difference in their true ability. All three members of the Generation of Miracles were benched during the final and semi-final games.”

 

Hyuuga was taken aback by this news. Benching their best players during one of the most important games in the Inter High tournament? “Why would they do that?”

 

“I don’t know.” Riko admitted. “I could understand one player being benched. But if it was all three…” She trailed off slowly. “There must have been some reason.”

 

Izuki frowned as he looked at the serious expressions on the faces of his teammates. “Will Tamaki know?” he asked slowly.

 

“Probably.” Riko nodded. “But if it is a Generation of Miracles thing, then I doubt that she will tell us. But whatever the reason is, without a doubt, Rakuzan is a fearsome threat this year.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened in surprise as a candy bar blocked the basketball for tip off, and the orange ball then dropped into the large hand of a certain purple haired giant who is currently munching snacks like no tomorrow.

 

“Sorry, could you wait a minute?” Murasakibara Atsushi mumbled, a lazy smile on his face. He either didn’t notice or just plain ignored the looks of shock and awe on the faces of the surrounding people at his height.

 

“You’re late, Atsushi.” Tatsuya scolded Murasakibara.

 

“Sorry, I got lost.” Murasakibara apologised, not noticing the guarded expression on Kiyoshi’s face as the brunette Center laid eyes on the purple haired giant.

 

Tamaki was silent for a moment before she spoke up once more. “It’s been a while, Atsushi-kun,” she said, even though it hasn’t been all that long since they’ve last spoken.

 

Kagami’s eyes widened at Tamaki’s words before he remembered something that Tamaki had mentioned just after the Kaijo versus Touou match.

 

_Tamaki was silent for several moments. “If you’re talking about basketball skills, I only know what I do when we were still in middle school,” she told him. “Before we’re a basketball team, we were all friends first and foremost.” At least before everything had changed in third year. “Kise-kun. Midorima-kun. And Aomine-kun. They have all made significant improvements. And I’m sure that the other two have done the same, knowing them.” Tamaki looked in the distance as if seeing something fascinating there before turning her attention back to Kagami. “Murasakibara Atsushi. And Akashi Seijuro.”_

 

 _‘Murasakibara…Atsushi…?’_ Kagami gasped, turning to stare at the purple haired giant as if seeing him for the first time. _‘Then he’s one of Teiko’s… Tamaki’s former teammate!’_

 

“Oh? It’s Hime-chin.” Murasakibara smiled lazily. “What are you doing here? You look as serious as ever.” A shadow fell on Tamaki as Murasakibara’s large form almost towered over her. “You’re so serious that I want to crush you…”

 

A rather creepy smile curled at the ends of his lips.

 


	27. We'll Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin meets Murasakibara Atsushi, one of the Generation of Miracles, and also the Number One Center.

_“If the five members of the Generation of Miracles have a weakness, it’s their overabundance of talent.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

 

* * * *

 

Furihata was frozen to his spot in fear, and next to him, Fukuda wasn’t any better as both boys watched the purple haired giant reached down with his hand towards Tamaki’s head.

 

 _‘Whoa. Whoa. What is he trying to do?’_ Furihata thought in horror.

 

The Seirin members present then blinked in confusion as a rather child-like grin then appeared on the face of the purple haired giant as he messed up Tamaki’s teal hair.

 

“I’m just kidding.” Murasakibara grinned, leaning down a little to meet Tamaki’s height. He continued messing up Tamaki’s hair in the way that he always knew would annoy the teal haired girl ever since their elementary school days.

 

Tamaki’s eye twitched with annoyance. “Atsushi-kun…” Tamaki almost growled even as she grasped the hand that was messing up her hair and lifting it off her head. “Please don’t do that.” She combed through her now untidy hair with her other hand, trying to straighten it out.

 

“Oh, are you mad?” Murasakibara pouted rather like that of a child. “I’m sorry.” Not that he sound very sorry at all.

 

Meanwhile, Kagami was watching this scene with bewilderment. He definitely recognised this guy. After all, how many people in Japan have purple hair and is nearly two meters tall? He had a brief memory of walking past this guy after Seirin had watched the Kaijo versus Touou match. And he definitely remembers Tamaki saying something at that time about ‘forgetting to greet someone’.

 

So he’s one of them too. A member of Tamaki’s former team. One of the Generation of Miracles.

 

_‘This guy… So he is the Center of the Generation of Miracles, Murasakibara!’_

 

“I thought you weren’t coming?” Tatsuya asked Murasakibara with amusement.

 

“Actually, it’s your fault for changing our meeting place at the last second.” Murasakibara pouted, tossing the basketball in his hand towards Tatsuya. He grumbled beneath his breath as he reached into the bag of snacks hanging from his arm. “I only came because you said you wanted to go sightseeing around Tokyo since you came back to Japan. But you’re playing street ball.” Murasakibara muttered whilst munching on his chips.

 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Tatsuya chuckled, and Tamaki’s lips twitched slightly. Seems like Murasakibara is in good hands after all. Given how childish her old childhood friend is, and the disputes he is likely to get into with people who disagree with him, she is a little concerned about him when they’ve all gone their separate ways. “They said they were down a player, and it sounded like fun.” Tatsuya gestured towards his makeshift team who were all as bewildered as everyone else at the ongoing scene in front of them. But more so at Murasakibara’s height.

 

“Hey…” Furihata noticed the bag that Tatsuya had been carrying near the referee’s tent just then, recognising the purple and white sports bag immediately. “Yosen played in the Inter High, didn’t they?” He asked carefully, remembering what the coach had told them of the Inter High line-ups before their dismissal from practice the day before.

 

“What?” Fukuda was bewildered for a moment before he caught onto what Furihata was trying to tell them. “You mean he played in the Inter High too?”

 

 _‘No. He didn’t play.’_ Tamaki mused to herself. _‘Along with everyone else.’_

 

Even though Seirin didn’t get to participate in the Inter High after losing to both Touou and Senshinkan, she had received the same mail from her cousin the day before the semi-finals of the Inter High: _don’t play in the rest of the matches for the Inter High._

 

None of the members of the Generation of Miracles have played in the finals and semi-finals of the Inter High, though Aomine actually had to be _forced_ not to play, as he isn’t one to take orders, and ever since their Teiko days, he had never liked following whatever that Akashi told him to do. Most of the time, he usually do end up following Akashi’s orders in the end, as the redhead is extremely sneaky and manipulative, and had ways of making sure that Aomine follows his orders even without the tanned teen realising it.

 

Most people would be confused at Akashi’s orders to his former teammates for not playing for the rest of the Inter High, but Tamaki knew that her cousin had two reasons for this order.

 

The first reason is that he wanted to even the playing field so that the power of the teams that each had a member of the Generation of Miracles wouldn’t be so overwhelming against teams that doesn’t have one. The second reason is that Akashi wanted to make things more ‘interesting’ if the Generation of Miracles didn’t play in those matches.

 

Atsushi, Tamaki knew will definitely follow Akashi’s ‘orders’ to a T. The same way that he always did ever since elementary school. Midorima would grumble and complain, but he will comply as well. Kise will be too fearful of Akashi’s threats to his life to even _think_ about defying the redhead, and not to mention that Tamaki had a funny feeling that the blonde wouldn’t even _want_ to be on the same court against Akashi. As for Aomine, he actually has to be _forced_ by his coach and captain to _not_ play. She should know, since Satsuki had actually called her for help the day when Touou was supposed to play against Rakuzan.

 

“No, I didn’t play.” Murasakibara mumbled via his mouthful of chips. It is a wonder that they could still interpret his words via his continuous munching.

 

Kagami’s eyes widened slightly in confusion whilst Furihata merely looked confused. “What? Why not?”

 

“I don’t know.” Murasakibara drawled lazily, looking extremely bored. “I mean, the only reason I didn’t play is because Aka-chin told me not to. Everyone got the same message. Right, Hime-chin?”

 

Tamaki nodded silently.

 

“Uh…” Furihata looked very confused at this small exchange between the two members of the Generation of Miracles, and he isn’t the only one. “Who’s Aka-chin?” He asked, directing this question to Tamaki.

 

Tamaki was silent for a moment before she answered. “He’s referring to Sei,” she answered. “Akashi Seijuro.” She added. “He used to be the former captain of the Generation of Miracles.”

 

Kagami’s eyes widened slightly upon hearing the name of the captain of the legendary team passed Tamaki’s lips. Kiyoshi frowned slightly. Being nearly an entire year Tamaki’s senior, and being one of the Crownless Generals, he of course knew about the famous captain of the Generation of Miracles since he was often featured in basketball magazines ever since the Generation of Miracles had made their debut in their first year of Teiko.

 

“Oh, I forgot.” Murasakibara blinked slowly, almost as if just remembering something. “Muro-chin, we can’t play in unofficial games. That’s why I came here to stop you.”

 

No one bothered to mention the fact that Tatsuya did indeed already _played_ in some matches before Seirin and even Murasakibara had came into the picture. The match against Seiho comes to mind.

 

“I see.” Tatsuya looks rather disappointed. “That’s a shame.”

 

“That’s why, let’s go.” Murasakibara grasped Tatsuya by the shoulder and started leading him away from the crowd.

 

“Hey wait.” Kagami grabbed Murasakibara by the shoulder before he could walk away. “You can’t barge in here and leave like that. Stay a while and play.”

 

“Kagami!” Furihata and Fukuda almost groaned in unison. This _always_ happens without fail whenever a member of the Generation of Miracles showed up!

 

“Kagami-kun.” Tamaki sighed tiredly. She is glad and all that her partner is so enthusiastic and fired up about squaring off against the Generation of Miracles when most basketball players couldn’t wait to run as fast as they could in the other direction when faced with the threat of the Generation of Miracles. But still, must he go about challenging _every single one of her former teammates_ even _before_ an official match? “If you challenge him here and Yosen hears about it, they’ll be disqualified from the Winter Cup.” She warned him. “If you really want to play him, then wait until the Winter Cup.”

 

“I can’t wait that long!” Kagami said. _‘I can’t keep my mouth shut with a member of the Generation of Miracles in front of me. Besides, I won’t let him interfere with my game against Tatsuya!’_

 

Murasakibara looked at Kagami with an expression rather reminiscent to a child who had found something interesting and poked Kagami in between his eyebrows, much to his confusion. “What’s going on with your eyebrows?” he asked with genuine curiosity. “Why are they split in two?” He then snapped off a bit of Kagami’s eyebrow, causing the redhead to howl in pain.

 

“Ow! What are you doing?”

 

“They’re so long.”

 

“Are you listening to me?”

 

“Huh? Say what?”

 

“I told you to play, so play!”

 

“I don’t want to. It’s so tiring.”

 

Everyone on the sidelines was watching this rather one-sided argument with bewilderment, unable to believe that this giant of a teen is so…childish. Furihata and Fukuda in particular were extremely confused and bewildered, unable to believe that this…guy is really a member of the famous basketball team that every single basketball player in the middle school and high school districts knew of.

 

“He’s not what I expected.” Furihata said at last.

 

“He’s so weird.” Fukuda agreed.

 

“When it comes to everything besides basketball, he’s like a child with a screw loose.” Tamaki explained, her lips quirking slightly at her teammates’ reactions to Murasakibara. Though truthfully, it had already gone well. She still remembered Kise’s first meeting with Murasakibara when he was first promoted to the first string back in Teiko. “You occasionally see athletes like him. While he possesses great talent in one area, he is incompetent at everything else.”

 

“You mean he’s an idiot?” Furihata deadpanned.

 

Tamaki didn’t answer for several moments. Furihata wasn’t the only one to wonder if perchance Murasakibara had been dropped on his head as a child. Multiple times.

 

She had long given up on trying to understand Murasakibara’s mindset by the time that they’re in middle school. It actually helps to save some of her brain cells. But still, childish or not, there is no denying the threat that is Murasakibara Atsushi when he is on the court. His nickname of ‘Maou’, the Demon King, isn’t for show.

 

“Well, not exactly. Though he _does_ have the mindset of a child.” Tamaki said at last. “When he gets going in basketball though, he is unstoppable.” She glanced at Kagami who still seemed adamant on having his match against the Center of the Generation of Miracles. And knowing her partner, she’ll know that he’ll get his wish one way or the other.

 

Tamaki sighed. _‘By the heavens. Why do I always have to babysit him?’_ she almost groaned. _‘I now have a good idea how Satsuki must feel in Teiko.’_

 

* * * *

 

Momoi Satsuki wasn’t feeling all that good and happy right at this moment, especially after having just gotten into a really big argument with her childhood friend at the school just an hour earlier.

 

Sure, the two have gotten into scuffles and arguments before, but nothing of this scale. Can’t that insensitive jerk appreciate the help that she had given him, and think with his nonexistent brain _why_ she had even asked the coach to take him off the line-ups in the first place?

 

Honestly…

 

The pink haired girl is starting to wonder just what her best friend had seen in her childhood friend.

 

“Tamaki-chan…” Momoi Satsuki muttered to herself, wrapping her arms around her legs even as she sat in a corner of the building that she had taken refuge at after having taken off from Touou an hour ago.

 

“You all right?” asked a concerned voice, and Satsuki looked up only to blink in recognition as she recognised the boy in front of her.

 

“You…” Satsuki blinked. “Aren’t you formerly of Meiko…?” She trailed off slowly, recognising the surprised face of the boy who had came to visit Tamaki after she was injured in the semi-finals of the Nationals during their third year of Teiko. “Aren’t you Ogiwara Shigehiro?”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘I knew that this would happen.’_ Tamaki sighed inwardly as she found herself standing on the court across Murasakibara and Tatsuya with their makeshift team, with both teams ready to commence their match once more.

 

“Let the game begin!” The referee announced, and the cheers from the bystanders echoed, all of them eager for a good game. Tamaki even caught sight of the Seiho players amidst the crowd.

 

Facing any of her old teammates could guarantee a hard and thrilling game, but…

 

“Stupid. Stupid.” Kagami tried to provoke Murasakibara. Tamaki was strongly reminded of a boy that used to do that to her when she was in kindergarten. At least until her cousin had stepped in and put a stop to it.

 

“I know you are, but what am I?” Murasakibara was annoyed.

 

“What are they, little kids?” Furihata and Fukuda cried in unison.

 

“Kagami, that’s enough.” Thankfully, Kiyoshi came to the rescue, having seen just how worn out and tired Tamaki is. If this is what she had to deal with Kagami whenever one of her former teammates enters the picture, Kiyoshi doesn’t blame her in the least. “Because of our positions, I’m the one who will face off against him.” The brunette reminded Kagami. “You can’t take them both on yourself.” Kiyoshi glanced at a smiling Tatsuya. “You’ve got him.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Huh?” Murasakibara was bewildered. “Then that makes my opponent…” He started looking around, and at this point, Tamaki seriously has no idea if he seriously has no clue that Kiyoshi is his opponent or if he is trying to rile the brunette.

 

“It’s been awhile.” Kiyoshi ignored all that, and greeted Murasakibara like they’re old friends. “I haven’t seen you since middle school.”

 

Knowing Murasakibara and all her other teammates, Tamaki is willing to bet that Murasakibara doesn’t even remember Kiyoshi and all their other opponents. They remembered the Crownless Generals because they’re particularly exceptional players. But in Murasakibara’s case…

 

“Who are you?” Murasakibara asked bluntly.

 

Kiyoshi looked genuinely shocked and surprised at this. “Good grief. You don’t remember me?” he sighed.

 

By his side, Tamaki shot him an apologetic look, knowing how her former teammates tend to treat all past opponents. Sure, she is fond of them, and they are very good friends of hers, but this is one aspect about them as fellow basketball players that she detests.

 

“Did we play against each other in middle school?” Murasakibara asked. “Hime-chin, did we?” He asked, looking towards Tamaki who nodded. He then yawned widely. “I forgot. I don’t bother to remember weak players.” He drawled.

 

Tamaki said nothing, but a muscle in her cheek twitched.

 

The players of both teams soon got ready for tip-off, and Murasakibara looked surprised when Kagami got the ball before him. Back in Teiko, it was always Murasakibara who received the tip-off because of his height that serves as a distinct advantage. Hence, they rarely, if never, manage to have players who manage to get the ball before Murasakibara.

 

The ball was soon passed to Fukuda who in turn passed it to Furihata who was standing nearby.

 

_“Team Seirin takes the ball!”_

 

“Tamaki…” Kiyoshi glanced at Tamaki who is standing near him.

 

With one look at the brunette senior, Tamaki understood what he wants and she nodded. “I understand,” she said. She then frowned. “Actually, his attitude made me a little angry too.” She admitted.

 

Fukuda immediately got ready to pass the ball as he soon found himself getting guarded, and spotted Tamaki who didn’t have anyone on her, and he tossed the ball towards her direction. The teal haired girl was soon ready with one of her fast passes that soon found its way into Kiyoshi’s waiting hands.

 

“It’s an Ignite Pass to Kiyoshi-sempai!” Fukuda cheered.

 

 _‘Ouch!’_ Kiyoshi winced slightly at the impact that the ball made with his palms as he received the pass from Tamaki. He wonders for a moment how Kagami and even the Generation of Miracles manages to receive pass after pass like this from Tamaki and not get their hands bruised. _‘What an amazing pass. I can’t keep catching these forever.’_

 

Kiyoshi immediately turned around and slammed the ball into the net, with Murasakibara not even bothering to make a single move to stop him, a dark look appearing on the face of the purple haired Center. Like always, ever since Murasakibara had switched from an offense Center to a defense role, he had never bothered to move from his comfortable spot beneath the net.

 

“Well, I can’t help it if you forgot about me.” Kiyoshi commented after he’d made the basket. “I’ll make you remember who I am through basketball.”

 

“No, that’s enough.” Murasakibara murmured. “I remember you. Kiyoshi Teppei of Shoei Middle.”

 

Kagami glanced at Tamaki who looked solemn and a little concerned. Honestly, this is more confrontations than she could handle in a day!

 

“You played against Kiyoshi-sempai before?” Kagami asked, confused.

 

Tamaki nodded. “Yeah. During our first and second years of middle school. Because Kiyoshi-sempai’s role is a Center, his main opponent had been Atsushi-kun.” _‘Back when he was still an offensive player.’_ “But our final match with Kiyoshi-sempai…” She trailed off slowly, a dark look covering her face.

 

Shoei Middle School had just been one of the schools that had been crushed by the overwhelming might of the Emperor, Teiko Middle School. In basketball, winning and losing is something that everyone expected whenever they participated in tournaments. But what the Generation of Miracles had done in the second half of their second year that had lasted all the way to their third year is something that Tamaki can’t fully accept. Hence, it might not be so farfetched as to say that _everyone_ in the middle school circuit had hated their guts.

 

“I feel motivated now.” Murasakibara drawled, a frown on his face as he almost glared at Kiyoshi. “It may have been better if I hadn’t remembered.” Kiyoshi frowned even as he watched Murasakibara walked over to the ball and picked it up with both hands.

 

“Atsushi, could you wait a little longer to play?” Tatsuya called out, and Murasakibara then tossed the ball towards his partner who caught it with ease. “Since we’re a pick-up team, let’s clearly establish our roles. Atsushi, you’re defense. I’ll be offense.”

 

“Sure, got it.” Murasakibara drawled, waving his hand back and forth.

 

“What?” A player on Murasakibara and Tatsuya’s team spluttered even as he saw Murasakibara staying below the net without moving a single inch. “He’s not trying to score?”

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. That’s Atsushi’s style.” Tatsuya answered. “Besides, I’m more than enough.” Kagami stepped in front of Tatsuya, and the two then prepared for a face-off against each other once more.

 

Tamaki frowned as she studied Himuro Tatsuya’s movements, and even the way that he released the ball. For some reason, his movements really remind her of a dancer. It isn’t common to find guys that are this flexible in sports. It is usually the females who tend to be more flexible, hence why Tamaki had always used it to her advantage when playing against their opponents.

 

But this Himuro Tatsuya…

 

“Furihata, don’t just stand there!” Kiyoshi shouted. “Restart! Restart!”

 

“Y-Yes!”

 

 _‘It’s similar in aspects to my old style, yet different.’_ Tamaki thought even as her eyes flickered from left to right, ready to step in to lend her teammates support, her mind running over the memory of how Tatsuya had made the shot earlier. _‘He transitioned from his setup to his shot so smoothly, it looked like he was in slow motion. It was clearly a condensed practice shot.’_

 

Fukuda is currently in possession of the ball even as dark clouds started converging overhead, and a light drizzle started, but not enough to hinder the basketball match.

 

“Fukuda-kun, give me the ball.” Fukuda turned only to see Tamaki near him, and without further ado, immediately passed the ball to Tamaki who served an Ignite Pass towards a waiting Kagami, with the ball easily bypassing the grasp of the shocked opposing player who is guarding Kagami.

 

“Let’s go, Murasakibara!” Kagami hollered even as he made his way towards Murasakibara who looked extremely bored even as he stood there, almost slouching.

 

“You’re smothering me.” Murasakibara complained. “Don’t be so zealous.” He then pulled one of his hands out of his pockets. “It makes me want to crush you.” He said darkly.

 

Kagami was taken aback for just a moment. Is this really the childish guy that had plucked one of his eyebrows just because he’s curious? _‘I don’t know what’s going on, but this guy’s trouble!’_

 

Rain soon started coming down heavily, drenching the players. A shrill whistle rang out even as the spectators ran for cover.

 

_“We have an announcement to make. The game will be suspended. Players and referees, please return to the tents.”_

 

Tamaki sighed even as she ran her hand through her wet locks, pushing her dripping hair out of her eyes. “It’s too bad. Just as we’re getting to the good part too,” she muttered.

 

Kiyoshi laughed. “Well, we still have the official tournament to look forward to if you really want to face him that badly, Tamaki.”

 

“I guess so. But I got some good information too.” Tamaki remarked, her eyes glancing at Murasakibara and then at Tatsuya who is now squaring off against Kagami, offering to ‘show him something good’. “We’ll be ready for them once the time comes.” She commented.

 

Kiyoshi chuckled. “That we will.”

 

“See you later.” Tatsuya smiled at Kagami. “If we meet again…”

 

“It’ll be this winter.” Kiyoshi cut in. He grinned at Tatsuya. “Next time, we’ll play in our uniforms.”

 

Murasakibara grumbled. “You still haven’t learned your lesson,” he grumbled. “I beat you so badly last time.”

 

“Well yeah.” Kiyoshi smiled even as Murasakibara and Tatsuya moved towards the tent to get out of the rain.

 

“See you later, Hime-chin.” Murasakibara reverted back to the childish him even as he walked past Tamaki, resting a hand atop her head. He beamed at her rather reminiscent in a manner of a child towards his mother.

 

Tamaki sighed even as she caught hold of Murasakibara’s wrist before he could mess up her hair any further. “Stop this, Atsushi-kun.”

 

“Oh, sorry. Are you mad?”

 

Tamaki sighed. Just what is she going to do with him? She then looked at the purple haired giant.

 

She had never brought up this topic at the last reunion party that they’ve had, as she didn’t want to spoil the mood. Murasakibara and Tamaki had shared a very good relationship with each other, having been friends ever since elementary school. But ever since they’ve started their second year at Teiko, and Murasakibara had started seeing his opponents as nothing more than trash, whenever someone brought basketball into their conversation, they always end up arguing.

 

“Atsushi-kun, do you still find basketball boring?” Tamaki asked blandly.

 

Murasakibara frowned, not liking the question, but also not wanting to argue with Tamaki whom he hasn’t seen in months, since it always puts him in a bad mood, and not to mention that Akashi wouldn’t be happy with him.

 

“If you keep talking like that, I’ll get angry, Hime-chin.” He pouted. Tamaki said nothing to that reply, and he frowned. “I don’t know what it’s like to have fun. Is it not enough that I like winning and I’m good at it?” Without even waiting for Tamaki’s reply, he started to walk off, the rainwater sloshing beneath his sneakers. “Well, if you have anything to say, I’ll hear it at the Winter Cup.”

 

* * * *

 

Aoi whined even as he shook his body to rid his coat of the water droplets that is currently chilling him to the bone, thus splattering rainwater everywhere.

 

The Seirin players have already changed into their street clothes and out of their drenched basketball attires, and were currently taking shelter from the rain at the ticket station. The boys were currently drying themselves off even as Tamaki towelled Aoi’s body with his towel that she had brought with her that day.

 

“Huh?” Kagami raised a confused brow even as he stared at his phone.

 

“What’s wrong?” Furihata asked, towelling his hair dry.

 

“The coach is telling us to come to the school now.” Kagami told his teammates.

 

“What?”

 

Aoi barked even as he got into Tamaki’s bag, ready to be carried and to also keep out of the rain while he was at it.

 

* * * *

 

Due to the heavy downpour, the trains were travelling at a slower speed than usual, though not that the Seirin players minded in the least since it actually allows them to rest a little after their short but intense match from earlier.

 

“That was a pretty threatening greeting.” Kagami remarked even as he glanced at Tamaki who is seated beside him, writing something in that notebook of hers. Most probably new information that she had gotten on Murasakibara and Tatsuya from earlier that might help them in any future matches that Seirin might have with Yosen in the Winter Cup. The redhead glanced at Tamaki. “Do you two not get along?” He asked curiously.

 

“It’s nothing like that.” Tamaki said, ignoring the fact that Kiyoshi, Furihata and even Fukuda seems particularly interested in this conversation. “If anything, I like him as a person. We just didn’t get along as athletes.” She stopped writing in her notebook, closing it with a light snap. “We were classmates in elementary school. So you can say that Atsushi-kun and I went way back. He started basketball around that time too. But… He does not like basketball.” Tamaki admitted.

 

“Huh?” Kagami was bewildered, not understanding just how someone wouldn’t like basketball when they’re so good at it.

 

“However, even though he didn’t like it, he was extremely good at it. To start with, he didn’t get into basketball the way that all of us in the Generation of Miracles did. Someone introduced him to the sport when we were in elementary school because of his height.” Tamaki explained. “It is from there when he picked it up, and he was exceptionally good at it. But it’s a pity that he started playing basketball without liking it first. He can do it, even though he doesn’t care. Despite his lack of interest, he became an overwhelming strong Center. That’s why he believes that it doesn’t matter if he likes it as long as he’s talented, and hates players who like the game but aren’t very good.”

 

At this point, Kiyoshi understood why Murasakibara had said as much to him back during the middle school tournament.

 

_“Is basketball really that fun for you?”_

 

“He said so before.” Tamaki stated even as they reached their stop, and got off the train even as more commuters got on. “It’s true you cannot win just because you love the game.” All Seirin players were instantly reminded of their game against Touou, and how it had turned out for them. “But you can work hard because you do, and when you win, you’re happy from the bottom of the heart.”

 

By this time, they have exited from the train station, and are currently walking towards the school. Due to the rain, there is hardly anyone about.

 

“That’s why I like basketball. And I like Seirin because everyone loves basketball.” Tamaki remembered why she had chosen to attend Seirin in the first place, and she smiled to herself.

 

In front of her, Kiyoshi who noticed that small miniscule smile smiled to himself.

 

* * * *

 

Kuroko Tamaki definitely wasn’t expecting for this to be waiting for them as they entered the gym of Seirin High School.

 

_“Tamaki-chan!”_

 

Tamaki was confused for a moment upon seeing her best friend present in Seirin High’s gym. “Satsuki?”

 

The teal haired girl definitely didn’t miss the looks that the guys were giving Satsuki, particularly the stretched image of the bear on the too small shirt that she had on – most probably one of Riko’s, as Tamaki knew that Satsuki doesn’t own any shirts like this.

 

“T-The bear!” Kiyoshi spluttered, his eyes immediately going towards Satsuki’s chest.

 

“Tamaki-chan!” Satsuki threw herself on her best friend, crying uncontrollably.

 

“What is going on?” Kagami muttered even as he watched Tamaki guide Satsuki towards a nearby chair, but not before removing her jacket and draping it over her best friend’s body to give her some sense of modesty. “I have no idea what is going on here…”

 

“Have something to drink. It’ll make you feel better.” Tamaki handed a can of coffee that she had taken out from her bag to Satsuki even as the rest of Seirin crowded around.

 

“Thank you.” Satsuki smiled weakly.

 

“Coach, what’s going on?” Furihata asked, growing more confused by the minute, and he wasn’t the only one.

 

“What happened, Satsuki?” Tamaki asked bluntly. “Did something happen?”

 

“I…” Satsuki tightened her grip on the canned coffee. “What should I do, Tamaki-chan? I think Aomine-kun hates me.” She admitted.

 

“What?” Tamaki was confused for a moment.

 

She had known Aomine and Satsuki for three years, and had even been in the same class as them throughout her years at Teiko. And sure, she knew that those two have their fair share of fights and arguments, but they always made up within an hour of fighting with each other. Usually it is Aomine who went grovelling towards Satsuki, begging for her forgiveness, even if it is usually because he needs her help for something or the other.

 

“Aomine-kun didn’t participate in the semi-final and the final matches of the Inter High this year.” Satsuki finally stated, though it is more for Seirin’s benefit than Tamaki, as she already knew this.

 

“That sounds like him.” Hyuuga remarked. “Why not though?”

 

“Injuries. His elbow mostly.” Satsuki sighed.

 

Riko frowned. “Well, I thought that might be it,” she said, much to Seirin’s surprise. “The reason must be the quarter final game against Kise-kun and Kaijo, right?”

 

“That’s right.” Satsuki nodded. “You may be a B, but you’re right.” She couldn’t resist taking a dig at Riko at this.

 

“What do my boobs have to do with this?” Riko raged.

 

Tamaki sighed. She _had_ been concerned about Aomine and Kise after they have their matches, as she knew better than anyone else what would happen if players of their calibre overtaxed their bodies by utilising abilities that their bodies are not ready for.

 

“If the five members of the Generation of Miracles have a weakness, it’s their overabundance of talent.” Tamaki explained, and Seirin was taken aback by the seriousness in Tamaki’s voice. “The Generation of Miracles possesses strength far greater than any high school student. However, because their bodies are not fully developed, their bodies cannot keep up with their talent. Because of this, they must restrict the use of their power. If they don’t, they’ll end up hurting themselves.”

 

A memory of the time when Seirin have faced off against Shutoku came to mind just then.

 

“Aomine-kun was reckless when he faced Kise-kun.” Satsuki told them. “That’s why I didn’t want him to play. I even asked the coach to prevent him from playing. But Aomine-kun was stubborn. That’s why…” She trailed off slowly, glancing at Tamaki.

 

“That’s why you asked me to come and stop him?” Tamaki finished for Satsuki who nodded meekly, much to Seirin’s surprise, since this is the first that they’ve heard of it.

 

_“Tamaki-chan! I can’t take it anymore!” Tamaki’s ear was nearly blown out by the shriek that echoed through her phone the moment that she had answered it. “Do something about your boyfriend!”_

_It had taken Satsuki a little over ten minutes to explain the current situation to Tamaki, but she was quick to understand, and was soon on the train that would take her to the gym where the semi-final and the final matches of the Inter High tournament would be held, making her way towards the changing rooms of Touou Academy._

_Even without Satsuki’s directions, Tamaki could probably find it anyway, as the loud shouts and yells from within the locker room could be heard even before Tamaki had approached the room._

_“I’m fine!” Aomine was insisting even as Wakamatsu and Susa held him back, being the only ones brave enough to go near him. “That’s why, let me play!”_

_“And how many times must I say ‘no’?” Harasawa Katsunori was annoyed. “I’m not about to send an injured player out on the field. The principal will have my head for this.”_

_“I’m fine!” Aomine insisted._

_“No, you’re not.” A soft voice cut in just then, and a hand grasped Aomine’s elbow, causing him to wince in pain. Everyone in the changing room jumped as they saw that a teal haired girl had somehow materialised next to Aomine._

_“Tamaki?” Aomine spluttered. “What are you doing here?”_

_Satsuki sighed in relief upon seeing her best friend. “Tamaki-chan! Finally!” she cried in relief. “Do something about Aomine-kun!” The pink haired manager didn’t miss the interested looks that Imayoshi-san was giving Tamaki._

_“Satsuki! Damn you! You called Tamaki here?” Aomine barked._

_“And thankfully she did too.” Tamaki fixed Aomine with a steely look that dared him to argue. “What do you think would happen if you went into a match with injuries like this?” She tightened her grip on Aomine’s elbow, but not that much that it would hurt him badly. Tamaki then turned towards Satsuki. “Sorry for the late arrival. I’m right on the other side of Tokyo when you called. I’ll handle this.” She called over her shoulder even as she grasped Aomine by the wrist and literally dragged him out of the changing room, much to Touou’s amusement. “Concentrate on your match.”_

_“Wait, Tamaki—”_

_“Stop complaining and come with me!”_

 

“Aomine-kun was furious, and we got into a heated argument.” Satsuki admitted sadly. “He even said that he didn’t want to see me again.”

 

Tamaki sighed. “Was he mad because of my involvement?” she asked, and Satsuki nodded meekly.

 

“Yes. Imayoshi-san got real interested in you because of this,” she admitted. _‘Not like he wasn’t before when he tried recruiting you for Touou, but failed, and got Aomine-kun and myself instead.’_

 

There was silence in the gym momentarily before Kagami spoke up. “By the way, I’ve been wondering something,” he said. “Why did you come to Tamaki complaining about Aomine hating you? Who cares if Aomine doesn’t like you? And apart from that, why did you call Tamaki for help in stopping Aomine from playing? What business it is of hers anyway?”

 

Satsuki looked as if she was about to burst into tears. “Yes, but that’s not the problem.” Her lips trembled. “Tamaki-chan is the only one whom Aomine-kun would listen to, so what choice do I have? I’m worried about him, and I can’t just leave him alone.” She then burst into tears.

 

Kagami blanched and looked as if he didn’t know what to do. Did he seriously just make his partner’s best friend cry? He wouldn’t be surprised if he was dealt an Ignite Pass to the face their next practice.

 

“Uh… Sorry.” Kagami tried to apologise, but to no avail. And the cold glare that Tamaki was giving him isn’t helping any matters either.

 

“You made her cry.” Seirin echoed as one.

 

“No, I…”

 

Tamaki sighed in frustration. “Kagami-kun, you lack delicacy,” she stated. Ignoring the gobsmacked expression on Kagami’s face, she then turned towards her best friend and patted her gently on the head the way she always does whenever Satsuki is upset. “It’s okay, Satsuki. Aomine-kun won’t hate you. He knows you were just worried about him. I’ll talk to him, so don’t worry.”

 

“Tamaki-chan…” Satsuki’s lower lip trembled. “Thank you.”

 

Riko stepped up just then, a question that had been bugging her ever since she had found out about the Generation of Miracles’ lack of participation during the semi-final and final matches of the Inter High tournament at the back of her mind.

 

“Let me ask you one more thing.” Riko started, and Satsuki turned towards her with confusion. “I know why Aomine-kun didn’t play in the Inter High, but do you know why the other two didn’t?”

 

Satsuki and Tamaki exchanged looks. “This is only conjecture, so I can’t say for certain, but…” Satsuki trailed off. “Mukkun—I mean, Murasakibara-kun only listens to Akashi-kun, and doesn’t want to play against him. I believe he sat out the Rakuzan versus Yosen game for that reason.”

 

“What about Akashi?” Kiyoshi asked.

 

Satsuki hesitated, wondering just how to phrase it in a way that Seirin would understand. Sighing, Tamaki answered for Satsuki. “He has his own weird quirks.” Tamaki started. “But if I have to put it in words and give a reason why he wouldn’t play in the semi-final and even the final… It’s probably that he’s not interested in the championship.”

 

“What?” Seirin was taken aback by those words. Not interested in the championship?

 

“It isn’t because he doesn’t want to win, but because victory is assured.” Satsuki sighed. “After his team beat Touou, he was asked if he couldn’t have beaten us more easily if he had played. He said only one thing in reply. That it wouldn’t have been interesting.”

 

“What’s up with that?” Hyuuga was confused. “What is up with the captain of the Generation of Miracles?”

 

“I’ve given up on trying to figure that out a long time ago.” Tamaki rubbed her temples tiredly. “Sei has his own weird quirks, but it is true that I’ve never seen him lose at anything. He always wins. But the fact that ‘it wouldn’t have been interesting’ is probably only part of the reason. I think that he doesn’t want the teams that each possesses a member of the Generation of Miracles to overwhelm the teams that didn’t have one of us. It’s to keep the competition even, and to also stop the Generation of Miracles from completely dominating the tournament.” She glanced at Seirin. “If Seirin hadn’t been kicked out of the Inter High tournament after our losses to Touou and Senshinkan, probably, Sei would have asked me not to play either.” She told Seirin, much to their shock.

 

“He most definitely would have, knowing Akashi-kun.” Satsuki nodded knowingly.

 

“Wait a moment. ‘Sei’?” Riko asked slowly, noticing the nickname that Tamaki had given the captain of the Generation of Miracles. “Where did I hear that name before?” She wondered. “And are you two close, Tamaki-chan?”

 

Satsuki and Tamaki traded looks.

 

Well, it’s not like Tamaki is trying to hide her relationship with her cousin anyway. It’s more like the topic just never came up, and her cousin is always busy in Kyoto. The time when he does come to Tokyo is extremely minimal, and is usually spent with his family.

 

“Something like that.” Tamaki said with a sigh. “He’s my cousin.”

 

The stunned and gobsmacked expressions on the faces of the Seirin players just about made their day.

 

* * * *

 

“Well, I wasn’t really expecting that.” Hyuuga sighed after watching Tamaki and Satsuki head out of the gym, with Aoi walking by Tamaki’s heels. “But I guess it’s really none of our business even if Tamaki and Akashi Seijuro are related. It’s their family affair.”

 

“I guess so.” Izuki agreed. “But what they said earlier…” He trailed off.

 

“You mean about why none of the Generation of Miracles participated in the semi-final and the final matches?” Koganei asked, and Izuki nodded. He then frowned. “Just what kind of people are they? The last two members of the Generation of Miracles.” He wondered.

 

Kagami kept quiet, thinking about their encounter with Murasakibara earlier. He wonders for a moment just what the captain of the Generation of Miracles is like. He must be as much a monster like the rest of them to be able to command a team like that.

 

“We’ll meet them soon enough in the Winter Cup.” Riko told them grimly. “Once we get past the preliminaries.”

 

Hyuuga sighed. “The Generation of Miracles is full of monsters,” he admitted. “The upcoming Winter Cup is going to be tough. It is going to be a full-out war amongst the Generation of Miracles. And the teams that each possesses one of them will be caught up in it.”

 

“Without a doubt, one of them intends to stand on top.” Izuki stated grimly. “This winter will be war.”


	28. The Sound of the Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Winter Cup preliminaries had begun, and Seirin has shown a vast improvement as compared to when they have competed in the Inter High.

_“In another era, they would have surely been known as prodigies. They were hidden in the shadow of the best.” - Kawase Yohei_

 

* * * *

 

November 7th dawned bright and clear with not a cloud to be seen in the sky.

 

It was the day of the start of the Winter Cup preliminaries – the day that all of Seirin were looking forward to. Standing with the rest of his team outside Seirin High School, Furihata was watching with interest as Kagami did all kinds of tricks with the basketball with his left hand.

 

It had been routine for Kagami ever since he’d first started attempting using his left hand for even the most trivial of stuff. Unlike the beginning however when he’d first started using his left hand, Kagami didn’t drop the ball even once.

 

“Whoa. You’re getting pretty good with your left arm.” Furihata commented.

 

“Yeah.” Kagami nodded even as he spun the ball on one finger. “It’s even been easier to eat with this hand lately.” He added proudly.

 

The freshmen trio could still remember the disaster that is Kagami when he’d first started attempting to try to eat with his left hand. Vague memories of flying pieces of food came to mind.

 

Furihata said nothing for some time even as he studied Kagami. “So you still can’t sleep the day before a tournament, huh?” The brunette sighed even as he eyed the red tinge around the whites of Kagami’s eyes. “You look terrifying.”

 

Meanwhile, Kiyoshi was almost glowing with a bright smile on his face, creeping the rest of his team out.

 

“What are you smiling about? It’s creepy.” Hyuuga commented.

 

Kiyoshi laughed. “Oh sorry. Don’t let it bother you.”

 

“I know what it is, Kiyoshi.” Koganei said brightly, with his best friend, Mitobe glancing at him curiously to hear what he had to say. “You’re excited because we have new uniforms, right?” He asked, patting down the crisp fabric of his Seirin jacket.

 

“What?” Kiyoshi looked as if he had only just realised this fact as he looked down at his own uniform. “They are?”

 

“You should’ve noticed sooner!”

 

“We’d better get going.” Riko announced, turning towards her team. “Are we all here?”

 

“Uh…” Hyuuga turned towards his team, mentally doing a headcount, but coming up short. “We’re still missing one. Oh.” He then realised who is missing. “Tamaki?”

 

“I’m here.”

 

All of Seirin jumped about a foot in the air at the sudden voice when they were pretty sure that there isn’t anyone there before. “You are?”

 

“Yes.” Tamaki nodded, covered in a sheen of sweat and slightly out of breath. “I’ve been here the whole time.”

 

Kagami twitched, knowing that she’s lying. “No, you’re lying this time!” he accused, pointing one finger at his partner who’d turned her face away. “You barely made it on time running here!”

 

Tamaki said nothing to that, deciding to leave out the fact just _why_ she’s late.

 

Hyuuga sighed, cutting into the small argument between his freshmen. “Let’s go,” he ordered. “We haven’t forgotten anything, have we?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Riko said confidently. “We’re on our way now to go get it!”

 

* * * *

 

In the locker room of the basketball club of Shutoku High where the team members were busy training themselves in preparation for the upcoming Winter Cup, Midorima Shintaro was busy examining his precious hands, taping his fingers carefully.

 

His eccentrics have often caused him to be laughed at or even looked at as some alien, though not that the green haired teen cared. There were times back in Teiko when Aomine and sometimes Kise have commented that he takes care of his nails and his hands almost like how a girl would.

 

“Hey Shin-chan.” Takao called out, entering the room.

 

His eyes then found themselves drawn to a statue of a semi-large bear with a salmon in its mouth. The Point Guard is going to go on a little wager here and bet that it’s Midorima’s usual ‘lucky item of the day’, since really, what else could it be?

 

Their seniors often have to endure being stared at or whispered because of Midorima’s lucky item that he usually leaves on the bench. At times, it isn’t so bad when his lucky item is a small teddy bear or a book or something. But at one time during the Inter High, Shutoku has to endure the stares and giggles from their opponents when Midorima’s lucky item of the day is a bouquet of roses, and Kimura ended up sneezing every single time he went near the bench because of his sensitive nose.

 

Otsubo had often wondered just how Teiko had endured with having Midorima in their team for three years, and not just him, but five other egocentric geniuses like him, and how Midorima hadn’t driven his former captain and vice-captain insane yet.

 

Takao stared at the statue for a long time without saying anything before moving into the room where Midorima is currently staring at his lucky item, almost as if it would grant him some special power or something if he stares at it for a long time.

 

“Is that today’s lucky item?” Takao inquired.

 

“It’s a carved wooden bear.” Midorima replied, and Takao wondered for the hundredth time just where Midorima managed to find all his lucky items, and how he could even afford it, despite the fact that Midorima’s father is the director of a rather famous and well-known private hospital. The lucky item of that day seems rather expensive to Takao, since it looks like some antique to him. “I acquired it from my regular antique store.”

 

Takao frowned, studying the statue of the brown bear from top to bottom. “You already had one just like this,” he pointed out, remembering another similar-looking statue that Midorima had brought to one of their matches during the Inter High tournament when Kimura had accidentally stubbed his toe on it.

 

“This one is bigger.” Midorima stated, almost as if size is all that matters.

 

“Oh?” Takao doesn’t know what to say to that. “The upperclassmen are all here. Hurry up and bring that thing with you.” He grinned even as he started to make his way out of the room. “It looks heavy though.”

 

Midorima said nothing. And just as he was about to get up and join the rest of his team, his cellphone that he’d placed atop his bag started to vibrate. It was a text message, and Midorima’s eye twitched slightly when he saw who had sent it.

 

* * * *

 

In the gymnasium of Kaijo High, the members of the basketball team were all training rigorously, all determined to avenge their loss in the Inter High should they ever wind up facing Touou Academy once more.

 

Right now, the basketball team was taking a short break from training, and were busy quenching their thirsts. Kise Ryota handed his captain his tumbler of water as Kasamatsu Yukio was wiping the sweat from his face.

 

“Good work.” Kise beamed.

 

“Thanks.” Kasamatsu smiled in thanks even as he accepted the water tumbler from his underclassman. He then frowned to himself as his mind went over the training of the Kaijo team. “We still need to tighten our game.” He mused to himself. The senior glanced at Kise only to see him rummaging about in his bag for something. Most probably his phone. “Now that our spot in the tournament’s guaranteed, you’re texting people?”

 

“No.” Kise grinned even as he fished his phone out after having heard the phone vibrating in his bag earlier. He could only at his screen for several moments in silence after having read the message on it:

 

_From: Midorimacchi_

_To: Kise Ryota_

 

“Sempai, what does it mean when someone tells you to die when you wish them good luck?” Kise demanded from Kasamatsu with tears in his eyes, the telltale waterworks already welling up around his eyes, pointing at the screen of his phone.

 

“I don’t know!” Kasamatsu was annoyed even as he pushed Kise out of his face with his foot. “But I’m sure it’s exactly what it sounds like!”

 

* * * *

 

“Special bracket?” Murasakibara Atsushi mumbled around his snack of the day even as he glanced down at Himuro Tatsuya who was walking by his side as the two walked through the halls of Yosen High.

 

Himuro currently had his nose in some basketball magazine that is currently featuring the Winter Cup and the top ten favourite teams to win the championship, with the most notable team being Rakuzan High of Kyoto, since the team had been the champion at the three major basketball tournaments for the past decade.

 

“This year’s Winter Cup commemorates some kind of anniversary.” Himuro explained, his eyes currently glued to the page that he was on, reading the part about the Winter Cup that was the main feature for the magazine. Nearly every single sports magazine in Japan had been featuring nothing but the Winter Cup for the past two months, especially with the Generation of Miracles attending high school this year. “The first and second places of the Inter High automatically participate. There are going to be more schools participating this year. In other words, your friends, Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun are in the special bracket.” Seeing as how Rakuzan and Touou are the champion and runner up of the Inter High tournament this year, both their schools will be in the special bracket that year. “Kise-kun will be participating in the regular bracket along with us.”

 

Murasakibara said nothing for several moments as he pondered over what Himuro had just told him. _‘That means that Hime-chin’s school will be in the regular bracket too once they determine the top two teams from the Winter Cup preliminaries.’_

 

“Anyway, Muro-chin, you seem pretty fired up.” Murasakibara commented.

 

“Because I didn’t play in the Inter High.” Himuro replied with a smile.

 

The dark haired teen had transferred in the middle of the school year after all. When their coach had seen just what Himuro could do after pitting him in a mock match against Fukui, she was almost drooling at the prospects, and had determined that Himuro is to be kept as a trump card of sorts for the Winter Cup just so that rival teams wouldn’t know what they could do.

 

“I’m so excited to play against Taiga and your friends, I can’t help myself.” Himuro commented, closing the magazine that he’s reading with a light snap.

 

* * * *

 

“Ready guys?” Riko asked her team members who were all standing in front of her in the changing room that was assigned to Seirin High that day. The brunette coach currently had a whiteboard beside her that she had borrowed from one of the tournament’s officials. “I’m going to go over what we’re doing at the Winter Cup again. Eight schools are participating in the preliminaries. Two of these schools will win the right to participate in the Winter Cup.”

 

Tamaki glanced at the large diagram that Riko had drawn on the board. Just like with every tournament, the preliminary games of the Winter Cup is to weed out the weaker teams and only allow the stronger teams to progress to the main part of the tournament.

 

“After today’s games, they will be narrowed down to four schools. Those four schools will play a league series, and the top two schools will go on to the Winter Cup.” Riko then frowned. “However, this time, the participating teams are the eight teams from the Inter High preliminaries. In other words, they’re powerful teams who had successful summers. Our opponent today is the sixth place team, Josei High School! Let’s win!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

* * * *

 

In the changing room of Josei High School, things are a little less tense…

 

“Hey, where’s Narumi?” Kawase Yohei asked his teammate who is busy tying his shoelaces.

 

“He’s focusing in the back.”

 

The remaining four players in the changing room turned as one towards the back of the room where a tall freshman was sitting in the corner with his nose in some magazine, earphones in his ears. The music was at such a volume that the remaining four players in the room could even hear that it is some metal music that the freshman is currently listening to.

 

“How do metal and gravure magazines help him focus?” Tsubuku Masahiro wanted to know, disgust on his face upon seeing the images of scantily clad women on the magazine that Narumi is reading.

 

“Who knows?”

 

“Doesn’t make sense.” Sakuma Hiroshi mumbled.

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Kawase sighed, having long been used to his freshman player’s weird ‘habits’ by now. “So long as he plays like he always does.”

 

“So how’s Seirin looking?” Tsubuku asked.

 

“They’ve come far with the addition of a big rookie.” Kawase answered, having known what he does from videos from the Inter High. “They made it to the championship league this year and the last, but that’s as far as they’ve gone. The one to watch out for is their rookie, Kagami Taiga. He’ll be our biggest problem, but Seirin has a fatal weakness.” He narrowed his eyes, remembering what he does from the videos that he’d attained. “Their team is not that powerful. Even their Center is only a good player. In other words, their inside is weak. They don’t have a coach either. Actually, it might be that girl—”

 

It is like the word ‘girl’ is the catalyst for getting Narumi’s attention, as the freshman immediately leapt up, tugging the earphones out of his ears.

 

“What? A girl?”

 

“How did you hear that?” Tsubuku wondered.

 

Kawase chuckled. “Let’s have our own big rookie go on a rampage.”

 

* * * *

 

“Let’s go!” Hyuuga ordered even as he led the rest of his team to the court to line up and get ready for the before match greeting.

 

“What have you been so happy about since this morning?” Izuki wanted to know, since Kiyoshi had been grinning like a loon since morning.

 

“I haven’t been in a game in a while.” Kiyoshi beamed. “I can’t help but smile.” He said sheepishly, much to Izuki’s dismay.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Izuki sighed.

 

“Kiyoshi, I understand that you’re happy, but you came back to win.” Hyuuga said sharply. “We’re counting on you under the net.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Kiyoshi nodded, itching to just get back on the court once more after nearly half a year of absence from games. He then grinned goofily once more, much to his teammates’ dismay.

 

 _‘I’m a little worried about him.’_ Izuki sighed.

 

Meanwhile, over with the freshmen, they are staring at their senior who will be playing with them as a team for the first time apart from training. “He seems relaxed.” Kagami frowned. “Are we going to be okay?”

 

Of course, as an American returnee, and not to mention someone who hasn’t even heard of the Generation of Miracles until earlier that year, Kagami has no idea of Kiyoshi’s reputation or even what he could do on the court.

 

“I think we’ll be fine.” Tamaki smiled a small smile to herself, studying Kiyoshi carefully. Teiko had played against Shoei Middle School a few times in the past when Kiyoshi had still been part of the team after all. And like with every team that had a member of the Crownless Generals, Shoei Middle had created quite an impression on them.

 

“What?” Kagami was confused.

 

The Josei team had arrived at that point in time, and was moving onto the court. Kawase found his eyes drawn towards Kagami whom he’d instantly recognised from the videos of the Inter High that he’d managed to attain when he’d heard that they’d drawn Seirin as their first opponent for the Winter Cup preliminaries.

 

His eyes then widened in shock when he spotted Kiyoshi who had moved towards the freshmen to speak with Tamaki, a grin on the face of the Center. Kawase was frozen in shock for several moments, eyes alternating between Kiyoshi and Tamaki.

 

“Wh-What is _he_ doing here?” Kawase spluttered in shock.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tsubuku asked curiously.

 

Kawase was silent for several moments before he spoke once more. “You know the Generation of Miracles, right?” he asked at last, and Tsubuku stared at his friend like he’s an idiot. Is there _any_ basketball player who _doesn’t_ know of them? “In middle school, there was another group. In another era, they would have surely been known as prodigies. They were hidden in the shadow of the best. He’s one of them. An indomitable soul who supports his team from under the net. The Iron Heart, Kiyoshi Teppei.”

 

“Are you serious?” Tsubuku spluttered. “Why didn’t we hear of this beforehand?”

 

Kawase didn’t answer. Instead, he was staring at the teal haired girl that was standing next to the redhead freshman that had helped to increase Seirin’s power that year. It isn’t common to find girls playing in an all-boys’ basketball team. In fact, he only knows of one that does…

 

“That’s not all.” Kawase managed to find his tongue at last. “I’ve seen that girl before. I remember her.” Tsubuku raised an eyebrow in confusion. “She’s one of them… One of the Generation of Miracles!” Tsubuku almost choked on his spit in shock upon hearing that statement. “She’s their vice-captain! The Number Two player of the middle school basketball circuit!”

 

 _“What?_ You’re kidding, right?” Tsubuku spluttered, paling instantly the moment that he’d heard the words ‘Generation of Miracles’ out of Kawase’s mouth. No sane player would want to clash with a member of that monster team in the court.

 

“Do I _look_ like I’m joking?” Kawase demanded, wondering how his information regarding what he had perceived in the beginning as a no-name team be so off the charts. “Damn it…” He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “What is she doing in their team? First Iron Heart, and now the Mirage Player. We’re in for a tough game.”

 

Tamaki smiled a small smile to herself even as she watched Kiyoshi. “I guess you could say that I feel at ease with him on the court,” she said mysteriously. “I don’t think we’ll lose.”

 

On the bench, Riko watched as both teams moved towards the center line, lining up for the before match greeting. _‘Let’s go. The new Seirin Basketball Team, start!’_

 

* * * *

 

“Let the Winter Cup preliminary game between Seirin High School and Josei High School begin!” The announcer announced even as both teams faced each other. “Bow!”

 

“Let’s have a good match!”

 

Before either one of the teams could move to their designated positions, Narumi started to cry, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, stunning Seirin into silence and confusion.

 

“What’s wrong, Narumi?” Kawase asked in confusion, almost seeing the black cloud of depression hovering above his freshman’s head.

 

“You’re so mean, Captain.” Narumi mumbled. “Why would you do that?” He asked, further confusing Kawase who is wondering what he’d done now. “A girl. You said the coach of the other team was a girl. I was looking for something bigger, something more exciting. She’s not sexy at all! Give back what you stole from me!”

 

Unfortunately, Narumi’s voice was loud, and not just Seirin, but the _entire stadium_ could hear what Narumi had just shouted, much to Josei’s embarrassment and Seirin’s horror at what a player of the opposing team had just shouted about their coach in her presence.

 

As one, Seirin turned towards their coach slowly to gauge her reaction, with Mitobe and Koganei shivering in fear next to Riko on the bench. The freshmen trio were inching away slowly from their coach in fear, fearful of the ticking time bomb that would soon go off.

 

Riko was smiling; a reaction that all of Seirin knew is not good news at all. _‘Go. Slaughter. Them.’_ The brunette coach motioned, still smiling serenely. As suddenly as it had appeared, the smile instantly disappeared, only to be replaced by a fearsome expression on her face. Koganei squeaked in fear as he could almost see the fire around the coach as she glared daggers with her eyes at the starting players of that day’s match, daring them to lose _or else._

 

_“Yes Ma’am!”_

 

Tamaki sighed at this. Well, what Riko has to endure is better than what both she and Satsuki have endured back during their time in Teiko. Being overlooked or being looked down in this case because her body is still not developed enough is far better than being leered at by nearly every team that they’ve ever played.

 

The teal haired girl then blinked in confusion, as Narumi seemed to teleport himself right in front of her, almost in her face. “Can I help you?” she asked, not showing her unease at having the large freshman so close in her personal space.

 

“You’re cute.” Narumi almost leered at Tamaki, and her eye almost twitched in annoyance. “Not like that sexy-less coach.” He pointed at Riko who twitched madly, fighting the urge to just jump into the court and strangle that infuriating first year. “Now I’m feeling the tension.” He grinned even as he roamed his eyes over Tamaki’s body, making the teal haired girl feel almost as if the bigger freshman was undressing her with his eyes.

 

Thankfully, Izuki came to the rescue just then as he marched right over to the two freshmen and planted himself in front of Tamaki, almost glaring at Narumi. Despite the fact that Izuki is at least a head shorter than Narumi, the Eagle Eye user could be really intimidating when he is angry—something that Kagami could attest to back during the time when Seirin had lost to Touou and he had made Tamaki upset, and Izuki _is_ angry right now.

 

“Keep your eyes to yourself, brat.” Izuki snarled at Narumi before he led Tamaki away from Narumi and Josei, where the former is currently getting reprimanded by a red-faced Kawase who is still feeling the burnt of Riko’s glare at the back of his head.

 

“Are you all right?” Kagami asked Tamaki with concern, especially having seen how that Narumi guy looks at his partner. The redhead glared at the other freshman on the opposing team.

 

Tamaki didn’t answer for several moments before she flexed her right hand, her eye twitching dangerously. “…I suddenly have the urge to practice my Ignite Pass on him,” she commented, and Kagami paled, having been on the receiving end of one of Tamaki’s amazing passes in the past, and knew just how much it would hurt if one of your body parts became the target of said passes.

 

* * * *

 

Kagami had first possession of the ball even as he ran down the court, ready to score, but was immediately stopped by two Josei players, and he growled, not seeing an opening where he could score.

 

“Don’t hold the ball too long, Kagami!” Izuki called out to Kagami.

 

“I know—”

 

The ball was suddenly knocked out of Kagami’s hands and went out of bounds, much to his frustration.

 

“Kagami-kun, please calm down.” Tamaki sighed, upon seeing that her partner is almost on fire. This is like the game against Seiho all over again when Kagami was being pressurised by their pressure defense.

 

“Shut up! I’m calm!” Kagami growled, several red ticks almost appearing on his head.

 

 _‘You don’t look calm at all.’_ Hyuuga sighed. “Sheesh.” The Seirin captain muttered to himself. _‘They’re double teaming Kagami. We expected this, but it’s pretty rough. This game isn’t going well for us.’_

 

Kiyoshi patted Kagami on the head with a carefree grin just then, his large hand almost dwarfing Kagami’s head. “Kagami, you look terrifying.” Kiyoshi commented. “Let’s take it easy.” He gave Kagami a few more pats on the head.

 

“That hurts!” Kagami complained, swatting Kiyoshi’s hand away from his head. “You hit too hard!” Kiyoshi only laughed at that, much to Kagami’s annoyance. “What are you going to do if my head caves in?”

 

“What are you talking about, Kagami? Heads don’t cave in that easily.”

 

“I know that!”

 

 _‘No, they don’t. But Kagami-kun really couldn’t afford to lose more brain cells.’_ Tamaki sighed to herself, her mind running over the happenings of the last few minutes. _‘As expected, this isn’t going to be an easy match, given that we’ve only just added in Kiyoshi-sempai in our line up when we’ve been practicing on the team dynamics that involves both Kagami-kun and myself since the start of the year.’_

 

Most new teams, particularly those who have added in new but essential members in their starting line up tend to have shaky team dynamics at the beginning which could only be strengthened with time. Given the fact that Kagami and Tamaki have only joined the team that spring, the team dynamics and team play of Seirin won’t be that strong with them involved in it. On the other hand, they’ve probably been playing with Kiyoshi for nearly a year, hence, they will know how to work with him. But if you add Kagami and Tamaki into the equation, it’s like working with a new line up all over again.

 

“What should we do?” Izuki asked Hyuuga. “They’re a rougher team than we expected.”

 

Hyuuga nodded in agreement. “You shouldn’t be telling people to take it easy,” he reprimanded Kiyoshi. “Come on, now!”

 

“It’s been so long, my instincts…”

 

“Hey!” Hyuuga was annoyed.

 

“Well, I should be fine soon. Give me the ball.” Kiyoshi beamed. “This game is just getting started. Let’s have some fun.” He grinned. “Right?” He patted Kagami’s head once more before moving off.

 

Tamaki raised a brow as she saw the perplexed expression on Kagami’s face as he patted the top of his head. “What’s wrong?” she asked Kagami.

 

“No.” Kagami said slowly, staring at his hand. “I just noticed that he’s got huge hands.” He commented.

 

* * * *

 

“They’re playing.” Imayoshi commented even as he heard the loud cheers from within the stadium even as he made his way towards the gym where Seirin will be having their match against Josei, with Sakurai close behind him.

 

“Who do you think is winning, Seirin or Josei?” The timid freshman asked meekly, wondering why the Touou captain would bring him along on his ‘scouting mission’ instead of Momoi or Wakamatsu.

 

“Who knows?” Imayoshi said mysteriously. “Well, they’re equally strong teams. But Josei is a terrible match up for Seirin. Seirin has a weak inside.” He added, recalling Touou’s own match against Seirin, and how easy that they’ve found it to completely wreck their inside. “In contrast, Josei’s strength is their aggressive inside. Their first year Center is especially powerful.”

 

Imayoshi remembered the videos that their scouts have taken of Josei’s past matches during the Inter High tournament, and the analyzing that Momoi had done of their players like she did every single team that had ever participated in the Inter High tournament.

 

“It might be a tough game for Seirin.” Imayoshi commented even as the two Touou players entered the stadium where Seirin is having their match, and the cheers from the audience in the stands were instantly amplified.

 

The Touou captain then paused in his tracks even as he caught sight of the game currently going on below him. His eyes then widened slightly as he recognised one of the players on the court – a player that he hadn’t seen for nearly a year ever since he was taken to the hospital the previous year due to an ‘incident’ that had happened during the championship league.

 

 _‘Kiyoshi…’_ Imayoshi mused to himself even as he watched Kiyoshi score another goal down below by utilising his play with Hyuuga. That had been the style that Seirin was known for last year before Kagami and Tamaki have came into the picture. The score was currently at 5-9, with Seirin in the lead.

 

“It looks like Josei doesn’t have that much of an advantage.” Sakurai commented after a few moments of watching the match below. He could tell as much, even without Momoi’s analyzing skills, that Seirin had improved tremendously since the last time that Touou had faced them.

 

“Yeah.” Imayoshi smirked to himself. “I’m glad we came to see this game.” He said mysteriously, much to Sakurai’s confusion. “Watch Seirin’s No. 7 carefully.” A knowing smirk stretched across Imayoshi’s lips even as he watched Kiyoshi. It had been some time since he’d seen Kiyoshi play, and the Touou captain is itching to play against his old rival once more. “His play is impossible to predict.”

 

Down on the court, Kiyoshi had gained possession of the ball, easily evading Narumi as he leapt up towards the net. Sakurai recognised the stance that Kiyoshi is using immediately. “A hook shot?”

 

Even as he watched, Kiyoshi immediately passed the ball towards Hyuuga over Narumi’s shoulder who was quick to score a flawless three pointer immediately, much to Narumi’s shock.

 

Tamaki stared at Kiyoshi, impressed by his quick thinking. She knew that similar to a Point Guard, Kiyoshi has a good sense of the game, having played against him a few times back in middle school, but this is actually the first time that she had played with him on the same team.

 

Hyuuga was quick to steal the ball from a nearby Josei player. He might be no Tamaki, but he is good enough with his ball handling skills to at least handle passes and steals in which he instantly passed the ball to Kiyoshi who was standing nearby.

 

Once more, Narumi tried to block him, unsure if Kiyoshi is going to use a hook shot or even a pass, seeing Izuki standing just nearby. But before he could comprehend it, Kiyoshi immediately scored a goal.

 

 _‘Damn it! He releases the ball with unbelievable timing!’_ Narumi thought in frustration.

 

“Isn’t it exceptionally slow?” Sakurai asked at last, eyes wide at seeing what Kiyoshi had done down on the court.

 

Next to him, Imayoshi nodded solemnly, stuffing his hands into his pockets, not taking his eyes off of the match. “Kiyoshi is an unusual Center with the passing sense of a Point Guard,” he explained to his underclassman. “The defense has to predict what’s coming. It’s a game of rock-paper-scissors.”

 

Along with Shutoku’s Otsubo and Seiho’s Iwamura, Imayoshi knew what Kiyoshi could do, having played together with him in the street basketball courts since their middle school years. And he knew that after all these years, Kiyoshi had only polished his sense of the game and his skills, especially after having lost that badly to Teiko during his middle school years.

 

“But holding the ball with those huge hands, Kiyoshi can change his choice when a normal person would have released the ball.” Imayoshi added. Kiyoshi had only gained this skill sometime during his third year of middle school after having lost badly against Teiko and Murasakibara. “He can change his strategy after observing his opponent. He has the Right of Postponement. It’s not that he’s impossible to predict. There’s simply no point in predicting his moves.”

 

Down on the court, Narumi was growling in frustration. This match isn’t going their way at all! Seirin is supposed to be a pushover, a weak team that had only gotten this far because of a freshman. They shouldn’t be this good, and being able to push them this far!

 

“Damn it!” Narumi growled even as he glared daggers and knives at Kiyoshi who is currently guarding him. _‘If he’s deciding what to do after seeing me act, I can’t stop him!’_ He immediately took to the air with the ball in hand. _‘I’ll win through brute force then!’_

 

Unfortunately, that had been exactly what Seirin is waiting for, and a grin spread over Hyuuga’s face as Narumi did exactly what they wanted.

 

“You’re naïve, rookie.” Hyuuga grinned. _‘A lot of people mistakenly assume that Kiyoshi’s a technical Center, but… He’s also simply a strong Center!’_

 

“Don’t underestimate me, kid.” Kiyoshi grinned as he jumped up, slamming the ball out of Narumi’s hands and thus giving Izuki the chance to gain possession of the ball before Josei could get to it.

 

The Eagle Eye user immediately tossed the ball towards a corner where Tamaki had been waiting, much to Josei’s shock, as the teal haired girl immediately used an Ignite Pass on the ball, passing it to a waiting Kagami who took off down the court.

 

 _‘I’ve got plenty of pent up frustration!’_ Kagami growled. _‘I’ll smash the hoop!’_ And he leapt into the air, amidst the cheers from his own teammates and the shock from the opposing team at seeing one of Kagami’s super high jumps. Unfortunately, Seirin’s joy was short-lived as Kagami’s forehead rammed right into the rim of the net, thus causing him to fall straight on his back on the court.

 

 _“He jumped too high!”_ Riko moaned to herself, with Mitobe staring at Kagami like he’s an idiot.

 

Kawase on the other hand was staring at the net that Kagami had just head butted, a bead of sweat flowing down the side of his face. _‘That’s impossible. No human could possibly head butt a hoop.’_

 

Unfortunately for the Josei captain however, what he’d just seen is indeed the truth.

 

The buzzer for the end of the first quarter went off just then, with the score currently being 29-18 in Seirin’s favour. The cheers from the audience almost took off the roof of the stadium. The match that Seirin had against Josei had clearly earned them several fans from the audience.

 

“Amazing!”

 

“They’re completely different from this summer!”

 

Back on the court, the Seirin team was walking back to their bench to catch their breath with the two minutes intermission before the start of the next quarter. Or at least, only four of the members were walking…

 

“Do you need to sub out?” Kiyoshi asked with amusement, turning towards Tamaki who had a slightly strained look on her face.

 

“No, I’m fine.” Tamaki answered, wondering what in the world Kagami eats in order for him to weigh that much even as she dragged her knocked out partner by the ankles back to their bench, with a soul almost drifting from his mouth.

 

* * * *

 

The fourth quarter was soon underway, with the score being 76-53, with it being in Seirin’s favour.

 

Josei was slowly getting pushed back, and their players were starting to get discouraged due to the obvious difference in skills between both their teams, and it is also starting to show in their movements and their play.

 

“Rebound!” Hyuuga called out even as the ball bounced off the rim of the basket, and both Kiyoshi and Narumi leapt up together in order to get the rebound. Thanks to Kiyoshi’s height, he gained the ball before Narumi could get to it, and was quick to dunk the ball into the net, earning another two points for Seirin.

 

“He made the shot!”

 

“This doesn’t look like a game between Tokyo’s third and sixth place teams!”

 

“Seirin’s ridiculously strong!”

 

The score is currently 53-91, with Seirin currently in the lead.

 

“They’re pulling away quickly.” Imayoshi commented, impressed despite himself at Seirin’s vast improvement ever since the Inter High tournament.

 

They’re not a bit like the team that had faced Touou and had gotten themselves slaughtered. This Seirin team is full of confidence, unlike the team that had faced them back then that is only confident in themselves because of a freshman. Each and every single player in Seirin had clearly found their footing and their confidence in themselves, refining their skills to ready themselves for the Winter Cup. And unlike back then with Seirin’s shaky team dynamics and play, the team is stable now, and had found their own style.

 

“They’re strong.” Sakurai admitted. Even he is starting to wonder if Touou stands a chance against Seirin should they face them again.

 

“The addition of Kiyoshi is huge for Seirin.” Imayoshi explained, not taking his eyes off the fast paced match currently going on between Seirin and Josei. “They’ve increased more than their offensive power. Their team is stable now. In particular… Their rebounds.” He added even as Kiyoshi got another rebound for Seirin. “Seirin’s inside isn’t their weakness anymore. It’s their strength. With a strong Center, you can get rebounds. If you can get rebounds, you can shoot freely. Consequently, you make a lot of shots.”

 

Imayoshi glanced at the stern face of Seirin’s captain even as he made another of his three pointers. Hyuuga Junpei might be no Midorima, but his range of the court is easily larger than most Shooting Guards, and his accuracy grew sharper the longer the match goes on.

 

Originally, Seirin’s play style the year before had revolved around Kiyoshi and Hyuuga’s inside and outside play. Now that Kiyoshi is back, and with Kagami and Tamaki’s additions to the team this year, Seirin had effectively covered all their weak areas.

 

Without a doubt, Seirin is going to be a serious threat in the Winter Cup.

 

“He’s amazing! How many is that?” A member of the audience asked in amazement, watching Hyuuga score another three pointer.

 

“He can’t miss!”

 

 _‘Their rhythm is completely steady.’_ Sakurai mused to himself, watching his Seirin counterpart on the court, having seen what is missing during the Touou versus Seirin match months before. _‘They must really trust that Center.’_

 

“You’re making a lot of shots today.” Kiyoshi commented down on the court.

 

“I always make my shots, idiot.” Hyuuga scoffed.

 

Meanwhile, Kagami was almost on fire, having gone so red in the face that no one would be surprised if he suddenly combusted on his own. _‘Getting excited on their own… That’s enough, you shit heads! Let me take some shots!’_

 

“Hey Kagami.” Izuki tried to get Kagami’s attention, but to no avail. Clearly, the redhead is so lost into his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear Izuki.

 

“It’s no use.” Hyuuga sighed even as he eyed the fuming first year. “The idiot can’t hear you.”

 

“It’s good to be hot-blooded.” Kiyoshi commented, flexing his wrist.

 

“He’s too hot.” Riko deadpanned from the bench.

 

Sighing to herself, Tamaki removed one of the black wristbands around her wrist and launched it right at Kagami that hit him directly in the cheek, thus snapping him out of the rage induced stupor.

 

“Tamaki!” Kagami growled.

 

“That’s enough.” Tamaki said sternly. Why oh why must she always have a hothead as her partner?

 

“What’d you say, Tamaki?” Kagami growled, and their Seirin teammates sighed as one, seeing this particular familiar scene played itself out again. They knew how this would end as well, since the same thing had happened so many times before.

 

“It’s easier for them to take shots because you’re drawing all the defenders to yourself.” Tamaki pointed out, much to Kagami’s disgruntlement, since he knew that she had a point. “You shouldn’t pout about that. Also, can you see them?” She glanced towards the audience, instantly singling out the two that she’d noticed almost the instant when they’d walked in.

 

Kagami followed Tamaki’s line of sight only to spot two particular familiar people dressed in the school uniforms of Touou Academy sitting amongst the audience. “They’re from Touou?”

 

Tamaki nodded in response. “Aomine-kun will hear about this game,” she told him. “Once you’ve calmed down, make a declaration of war.”

 

“That’s not something you do with a cool head.” Kagami scoffed. “Leave it to me though. I’ll get them good.”

 

“They make a good duo.” Kiyoshi said with a smile, and Izuki nodded.

 

“I got one! They’re as cute as a couple.”

 

Hyuuga shook his head at his teammates’ antics. _‘I’m grateful for Tamaki’s personality in these situations.’_ “But…” Hyuuga stared at Kagami who looks as if he’s almost on fire as he mumbled death threats beneath his breath. “Did you need to mention Touou?” He asked Tamaki wearily who is next to him.

 

“Maybe not.” Tamaki sighed.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki dealt a fast pass across the court to Kagami who was immediately guarded by Tsubuku and Sakuma, both who are panting heavily, yet not willing to throw in the towel just yet.

 

“They’re still double teaming him!”

 

“Josei won’t let up!”

 

 _‘No, that’s not it.’_ Kagami thought, looking between the two Josei players in front of him. He might be no Tamaki, but even he could tell as much that the Josei players are worn out and feeling as if the match is over by now. _‘They don’t have any spirit anymore. They’re just continuing to play their initial strategy.’_ “No matter how many they send, it’s not enough!”

 

Kagami immediately broke through the defense of the two Josei players, much to their shock, and Seirin’s delight.

 

“He broke through!”

 

“Defenders without the will to win can’t stop me!” Kagami proclaimed, only to be taken aback as Narumi appeared in front of him to stop him.

 

“You’re not going anywhere! You haven’t won yet!” Narumi shouted.

 

“Narumi!”

 

A smirk curled at the ends of Kagami’s lips. “I’m relieved that someone like you is around,” he stated. “Sorry though. The winner…” He immediately took to the air from the free throw line, having the eyes of everyone in the vicinity on him.

 

“A lane up?” Imayoshi gasped, seeing Kagami jump from the free throw line.

 

 _‘There’s no way a high school student can jump that high!’_ Narumi gasped, not believing his eyes.

 

“Make the shot, Kagami!”

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened slightly from where she is, with the cheers of the stadium diming until it is nothing more than an echo to her, having sensed it almost the instant when she’d seen Kagami leapt into the air.

 

And somehow, the teal haired girl knew that her former teammates would have sensed it too, no matter where they are. And just like her, they knew what had happened immediately.

 

* * * *

 

_There is no evidence at all whatsoever._

_However, in that moment, all six members of the Generation of Miracles sensed it. They are the prodigies of the decade, the Generation of Miracles. No player is their equal. Even if one did appear, it would be in the distant future. Or so it seemed._

_They heard the sound of a door. The sound of the door to the room only such prodigies could enter being forced open._

 

* * * *

 

Kagami dunked the ball into the net with such force that he forgot to adjust his balance accordingly and lost his footing, once more falling flat onto his back.

 

“Again?” Seirin moaned.

 

“He made it this time though!” Koganei added.

 

The buzzer that signals the end of the match went off just then, and the cheers from the audience grew in volume and intensity.

 

“Game over!”

 

“Ow!” Kagami moaned, rubbing his back that had taken quite the harsh beating when he had fallen onto his back. A hand then appeared in his visage, and he looked up only to see Tamaki standing in front of him.

 

“You’re falling over a lot today, Kagami-kun.” Tamaki commented even as Kagami grasped her hand and pulled himself to his feet.

 

“Shut up.” Kagami huffed, though with a wide grin on his face at having won their match. Seirin were all cheering loudly in happiness at having won their match, with both teams moving towards the center for the after match greeting.

 

“With a score of 108 to 61, Seirin High School wins!”

 

“They’re amazing.” Sakurai commented. “At this rate, Seirin might even make it to the Winter Cup.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Imayoshi scoffed. “They’re still coming.” He had a mysterious smirk on his face at that, much to Sakurai’s confusion. “The real monsters.” He narrowed his eyes down at the Seirin team below. “There’s a storm coming.” The Touou captain stated, a dark smirk curling at the ends of his lips.


	29. Hanamiya Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoshi met one of the Uncrowned Kings, Hanamiya Makoto, who had been responsible for his injury the previous year. Meanwhile, Seirin's next opponent had been decided: they'll be playing against Shutoku once more.

_“If they’d been born in another era, they may have been called the Generation of Miracles.” - Hyuuga Junpei_

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer went off, signalling the end of the match between Shutoku and Suginami.

 

While a good team, Suginami is simply no match for Shutoku who had a member of the Generation of Miracles on their side, and thus, was slaughtered by them with a score of 151-49.

 

“Shutoku High advances to the championship league!” The announcer announced amidst the loud cheers from the cheerleaders on Shutoku’s side.

 

Takao Kazunari gave out a light sigh as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his towel. _‘With this victory, we’ll be on our way to the championship league. And if Seirin keeps up their winning streak, it will only be a matter of time before we end up facing them once more,’_ he mused to himself. Takao then peek a glance at his friend who had been unusually silent only to be taken aback as he saw the dark expression on Midorima’s face. “Shin-chan?”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki flipped through the notebook that she had with her ever since the end of the Inter High tournament that summer. More than one member of her team had been curious about what she had written in there, but the teal haired girl had guarded it zealously, and allowed no one but herself to look into the contents of the notebook.

 

 _‘As expected, Senshinkan High advances to the championship league.’_ Tamaki mused to herself, looking through the page that she had made notes on Senshinkan ever since Seirin had lost to them during the Inter High tournament. _‘And… Kirisaki Dai Ichi as well.’_ A muscle twitched in Tamaki’s cheek. _‘With this, the championship league that will determine which two schools that will represent Tokyo in the Winter Cup had been decided. The four participating teams have been chosen.’_

 

The door to the clubroom of the basketball team opened just then, and Aida Riko entered. The brunette coach was surprised to see Tamaki still in the clubroom. “Tamaki-chan, you hadn’t left?” she asked, surprised.

 

“Well, I want to go over the data that I have on our future opponents in the championship league.” Tamaki explained even as Riko occupied the seat that Tamaki had just vacated even as the smaller girl walked over to the whiteboard in the clubroom. “Senshinkan, Shutoku and Kirisaki Dai Ichi.” Riko watched as Tamaki wrote the names of the three schools at the top of the whiteboard. “No matter which team that we’d drawn for our next opponent, it will be a tough match. They’re all strong teams.”

 

Riko said nothing for several moments even as she watched Tamaki flipping through her notebook. “It will be all right,” she said at last. “I have faith in the team. And I have faith in you. We’re a lot stronger than we have been last summer.”

 

Tamaki gave a small miniscule smile. “Yeah.”

 

* * * *

 

“For better or for worse, we only have three games left.” Koganei said one evening after a particularly brutal training session, even as the entire team left the school together after the janitor had chased them out of the gym.

 

“The Winter Cup preliminaries went by in a flash.” Furihata commented even as he peeked at the tournament bracket sheet that Fukuda was looking at.

 

“What are you idiots talking about?” Hyuuga barked. “It’s just the opposite. We’re just getting started.”

 

“Have you forgotten already?” Riko looked at the freshmen trio sternly. “Only the top eight schools out of over three hundred from the summer have been allowed to participate. In other words, the Winter Cup preliminaries began with the Inter High preliminaries. It’s one long qualifier that’s been going on since this summer.”

 

“Our first opponent in the championship league is Senshinkan.” Hyuuga announced to the team, with the match line-ups for the championship league having just been announced that day. “We’ve lost to them twice already.” Hyuuga’s left eye twitched even as he recalled their two continuous defeats to that team. “Let’s win this time!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Tamaki who had been particularly silent the entire trip ever since they have left the school approached Kagami. The two freshmen have been at the rear of the group, and thus, no one else noticed this small action.

 

“Kagami-kun.” Kagami turned over his shoulder to look down at the smaller girl. “Do you have some time now?”

 

* * * *

 

“So what do you want?” Kagami asked nearly an hour later as the two friends gathered at the street basketball court near Tamaki’s house. The redhead watched Tamaki pull out a basketball from within her bag, pulling off her jacket and letting it fall atop her bag. “Calling me out here all of a sudden.”

 

“Nothing much.” Tamaki answered even as she straightened up to face Kagami. “It’s just… Will you help me practice my new drive?” She asked.

 

Kagami was taken aback at this sudden request. Out of the entire team, he was the only one who knew that Tamaki had been staying back nearly every night to train on her new technique. He doesn’t exactly _know_ what this new technique is, only that his partner had developed this technique to deal with the Generation of Miracles.

 

“What the hell? You still haven’t finished that?” Kagami demanded.

 

Tamaki made a small noise in her throat. “I’ve done everything on my own,” she answered, holding the basketball with both hands. “I just need you to help me perfect it.”

 

Kagami grinned at that, a smirk curling at the ends of his lips as he got what Tamaki wanted. “I get it. Sure.” The redhead then dropped his bag down on the ground, also stripping off his jacket. “Bring it on.”

 

The two of them then got into position, with Kagami taking on a defensive position in front of the basketball hoop. The redhead narrowed his eyes as he eyed Tamaki. Her clear blue eyes showed clear determination even as she locked eyes with him. Then, his red eyes widened in shock when one moment, Tamaki is in front of him, and the next, she is gone.

 

 _‘Amazing…’_ Kagami breathed, unable to believe his eyes. _‘If she can pull this off, it really will be an unstoppable drive.’_

 

There was the sound of a light thud just then, and Kagami looked down at his feet only to see the basketball rolling towards his foot. Tamaki looked bewildered, looking at her right hand in slight confusion upon realising that she had lost hold of the ball.

 

“Eh?”

 

“Don’t give me that!” Kagami shouted, turning towards Tamaki, with the smaller girl not feeling intimidated in the least. “Done everything, my ass! You lost the ball!”

 

Inwardly, Kagami was slightly confused however. In all his time of knowing Tamaki, she had never once lost the ball. Part of her skills as a passing specialist is a good pass sense, and also observation skills. The ball is the central part of a game, and thus, Tamaki’s attention will always be on the ball.

 

“I lost the ball.” Tamaki mumbled, and Kagami twitched.

 

“I just said that!” Kagami twitched, grabbing hold of the ball with his right hand. He then paused as the ball felt strangely smooth in his hand, and he then examined the ball carefully only to realise that the leather had been mostly worn off. _‘It’s so smooth.’_ He realised. _‘Well, it doesn’t take long for this to happen when you use a basketball outside. But…’_ He looked at Tamaki, passing the ball into her waiting hands. _‘I can’t believe she did this just over the summer.’_

 

“I need a new ball.” Tamaki said sadly, running her hands over the smooth surface of the ball. “I wish I could use the gym more. This is the sixth one.”

 

Kagami can only stare in shock. _‘What?’_

 

* * * *

 

“Sei-chan, what are you doing?” Mibuchi Reo asked the redhead even as he entered the changing room of the first string regulars of the basketball team of Rakuzan High. As usual, Akashi is the first one there. But the redhead is currently staring at a piece of paper in his hand, a pen in his right hand. “This is…” Mibuchi took a glance at the paper in Akashi’s hand only to blink as he realised what it is. “The tournament bracket for the Winter Cup championship league?”

 

“Yeah.” Akashi nodded as he ran his eyes over the names of the four schools that will be competing against each other in the Tokyo region. “Shutoku. Senshinkan. Seirin. And Kirisaki Dai Ichi. No matter which school it is, it will be an interesting match.”

 

“I’m familiar with Shutoku and Senshinkan, and even Kirisaki Dai Ichi.” Mibuchi commented even as he opened his locker and placed his stuff in it. The effeminate second year then started unbuttoning his uniform, ready to change into his practice clothes. “But I do believe that this year is the first time that Seirin will be participating in the Winter Cup.”

 

“They’re the dark horse for this year.” Akashi added. “They have some interesting people in their team.”

 

“Teppei is in that team too.” Mibuchi mused, recalling what his fellow Crownless General had mentioned just before they have all split to high school. “And isn’t the Mirage player of the Generation of Miracles in that team too? Your cousin, I do believe.” Upon Akashi’s glare on his person, Mibuchi smiled. “Hayama has a habit of running his mouth. But fear not, I think that I’m the only one on the team who knows.”

 

Akashi muttered something about ‘making Kotaro do squats until his legs falls off’, much to Mibuchi’s amusement, and the Shooting Guard chuckled to himself. “What do you think?” he asked the freshman captain. “Is Mayuzumi better than the ‘original’?”

 

“Stop talking about my cousin like she’s an object.” Akashi scowled at Mibuchi who was slightly taken aback by Akashi’s anger. “Also, why do you think she was originally known as the ‘Mirage’?” He looked at Mibuchi in the eye. “It is true that Chihiro might just be better than Tama in certain areas, but even there are limits to what he could do on the court.” He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to meet Mibuchi’s curious ones. “But Tama… ‘Mirage’ is the name given to the Teiko player with the limitless potential. It’s like the number zero. It has unlimited potential. If you underestimate her and her skills too much, you’ll get hurt, Reo.” Akashi looked at Mibuchi in the eye. “Plenty of our opponents during our Teiko days made the same mistake. After all… There is nothing more fearful than the shadow that stands behind you. Everyone within ten miles of Teiko understood, but it seems that the rest of Japan must be taught.”

 

“What do you mean, Sei-chan?” Reo was confused even as he watched Akashi get up from the bench and started changing out of his uniform into his practice clothes.

 

“Well… You will understand in the Winter Cup.” Akashi said mysteriously, closing the door of his locker, and turning around to face Mibuchi. “You and everyone else in this tournament. Make no mistake, Tama is _dangerous._ Whether on court or off-court. But I admit that I’m interested to find out whether Tama can match up to Chihiro on the court, or…” A devious smirk spread over Akashi’s face, “if it will be the other way around…”

 

* * * *

 

The door to the rooftop of Touou Academy swung opened with a light creak as Aomine Daiki entered, yawning his head off, ready to take his daily nap. The teachers at Touou have long given up on having Aomine being present at his lessons, and have thus decided that they don’t really care if he misses their lessons or not as long as he is somewhere in the school grounds.

 

With another loud yawn, Aomine started to climb the ladder that will take him to the top of the water tank, but he stopped when he spotted a pair of legs. Moving his eyes upwards, he was faced with the frowning visage of his childhood friend.

 

“Aomine-kun.” Satsuki frowned down at him, hands on her hips.

 

She just _knew_ that she would find her childhood friend here if he isn’t anywhere to be found in the school. For the hundredth time, she wondered just what her best friend had seen in him. Aomine is basically the poster boy for perverts and pedophiles!

 

“Satsuki, get out of the way. I’m sleeping now.” Aomine yawned, not feeling deterred in the least by Satsuki.

 

“Don’t tell me to move!” Satsuki frowned in annoyance. “I told you we’d be going to see the championship league today!”

 

Aomine frowned. “I’ve already beaten them. What’s the point of watching them play?” he sulked like a child.

 

“Oh, come on…” Satsuki almost groaned. She almost feels like Aomine’s mother, and there has been more than one occurrence when Imayoshi-san had even asked her if she isn’t secretly Aomine’s mother. Strangely, that had been the exact same question that Akashi-kun had once asked her back in Teiko.

 

“Anyway, Satsuki, move aside. I’m getting a nice view of your panties from here.” Aomine said with a bored tone, and Satsuki’s eye twitched with annoyance, but she moved aside to allow Aomine to take his usual napping spot.

 

“I honestly have no idea just what Tamaki-chan ever saw in you.” Satsuki groaned, rubbing her temples to ease her headache. “Anyway, Midorin aside, Tamaki-chan’s opponent is the king of the west, Senshinkan.”

 

“The king?” Aomine rolled over on his back to face Satsuki, a bored look appearing on his face. “That title’s worthless. Seirin will obviously win.” He stated it like it’s a fact. “You of all people should know of Tamaki’s strength and skill. She isn’t one of us for nothing. Besides, the results are apparent based on their performance. What’s there to be interested in?”

 

“What?” Satsuki was confused.

 

“Besides, if there’s anything worth watching, it’s Tamaki and Midorima’s match.” Aomine concluded. He fell silent for several moments, his eyes closed to block out the rays of the sun. Just when Satsuki thought that he had fallen asleep, Aomine opened his eyes once more. “Satsuki, can I ask for a favour?”

 

Satsuki frowned at Aomine. “Depends on the favour,” she said.

 

“I need you to talk to Tamaki.” Aomine said, sitting up and running his fingers through his messy blue hair. At those words, Satsuki raised a brow in confusion. “About Kirisaki Dai Ichi.”

 

Satsuki winced at that, and she then knew that she wouldn’t be able to turn down Aomine. All the Teiko graduates have been worried about Tamaki and Kirisaki Dai Ichi ever since the names of the four schools that would be competing in the championship league for the Tokyo region has been announced.

 

“Why don’t you go and tell her yourself?” Satsuki asked Aomine. “It will mean more coming from you.”

 

Aomine was silent, staring at a shadow at his feet. “…I won’t exactly know what to say,” he said at last. “Back then…” He trailed off slowly.

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Satsuki insisted. “And you know that Tamaki-chan don’t blame you. She never did.”

 

“Even still, the fact that Hanamiya had even targeted her in the first place is because of me.” Aomine stated, looking at Satsuki. “Can you do this for me?”

 

Satsuki sighed. “Okay,” she said before she then turned to make her exit from the rooftop. She then pulled her cellphone out on her way out just as Aomine started to fall asleep on the roof due to the warm rays of the sun. “Hello, Ogiwara-kun? It’s Momoi. Do you have time now…?”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘Oh, they won?’_ Takao grinned to himself whilst in the middle of his own match, hearing the loud cheers from Seirin’s side of the court. _‘This game’s over too. I’d like to say that this is what we expected, but I don’t see any of their key players.’_ He almost glared at their opponents – the players of Kirisaki Dai Ichi. _‘Did they throw this game?’_

 

Takao made a quick feint towards the right, dodging the player who was marking him, passing the ball towards Midorima who made another one of his three pointers. The green haired shooter had been silently angry the entire game, even when it was announced that Shutoku will be playing Kirisaki Dai Ichi. And no one, not even Takao, had the guts to ask Midorima why.

 

The whistle then went off, signalling the end of the third quarter between Shutoku and Kirisaki Dai Ichi. The players of Kirisaki Dai Ichi were all breathless, and it was obvious by their stance and the way that the match is going that they were all inexperienced players, never having been in a real match before.

 

Somewhere in the stands, a player from another school who had been watching Shutoku’s match for future reference frowned to himself, noticing a group of teens seated within the stands of Seirin’s side of the court. “Hey, isn’t that Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s first string?” he asked his friend who looked confused. “They should be playing Shutoku now.”

 

“So why are they watching Seirin’s game?” His friend asked, equally confused.

 

Up in the stands at Seirin’s side of the court, Hanamiya Makoto smirked to himself. “We lost to Shutoku, but our remaining two wins have been decided,” he stated, even as the rest of the regulars of Kirisaki Dai Ichi sat around him. “We’re done analyzing here.”

 

A devious smirk spread over Hanamiya’s face even as he glanced at Kiyoshi Teppei who was talking animatedly with Izuki, before his eyes then fell on a small teal haired girl who was talking with a tall redhead. He licked at his lips, an almost hungry and predatory look appearing in his eyes as he studied Kuroko Tamaki.

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer went off, signalling the end of the match between Shutoku and Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

 

“Game over!”

 

It was a total slaughter for the players of Kirisaki Dai Ichi who were obviously reserve players. The score was at 123-51, with it being Shutoku’s victory.

 

The Kirisaki Dai Ichi players were all totally outclassed by the more experienced Shutoku players who have been training as hard as they could ever since their loss to Seirin during the Inter High tournament.

 

Takao let out a small sigh of contentment as he sipped from his water tumbler, quenching his thirst after their match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi. The rest of his teammates were all cooling down, with Midorima rubbing his hair dry of his sweat with his towel, a fierce scowl on his face.

 

“Let’s go, Takao.” Midorima said darkly, and his teammates turned to look at him in surprise, as none of them have seen or heard Midorima being so angry before. Come to think of it, he had been silently angry ever since it was announced that Shutoku will be facing Kirisaki Dai Ichi, and he wouldn’t say why either.

 

“Huh?” Takao was perplexed.

 

“They did not do everything they could. What a disgusting game.” Midorima glared at the Kirisaki Dai Ichi regulars who were in the stands, his eyes falling on one player in particular. _‘He’s a talented player and a Crownless General, just like Kiyoshi. However, he’s a truly unpleasant player. I felt the same way when we played against him before. And…’_ Midorima narrowed his eyes as he followed Hanamiya’s line of sight only to see that it is directed at one teal haired girl on the Seirin team. _‘It looks like he had his sights set on Seirin. Or on Tamaki in particular.’_ He tightened his jaw. _‘This isn’t good.’_

 

* * * *

 

In the locker room that is allotted to Seirin High throughout the duration of the championship league, Hyuuga sat on the bench, a frown on his face. With their flawless victory against Senshinkan, their next opponent will be Shutoku.

 

“There’s no time to celebrate.” Hyuuga scowled to himself. “Our next game is going to be a difficult one.”

 

“But we have Kiyoshi-sempai.” Fukuda voiced out.

 

“We’re better than we were before.” Kawahara agreed. “We beat them last time after all.”

 

There was silence in the locker room for several moments.

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Tamaki was the first one to break the silence. As one, the entire team turned their attention towards the teal haired girl. She was seated on the bench next to Kagami, eyes on a page in her notebook before she looked up at her team. “It’s precisely _because_ we beat Shutoku once that I think that the next game will be difficult.”

 

“Tamaki-chan seems to have the right idea.” Riko nodded. “Our previous victory was too good to be true. They’re absolutely better than us.”

 

The entire team still remembered their last match against Shutoku during the Inter High tournament, and what had happened to Tamaki during that match.

 

“But they don’t think so.” Hyuuga added, remembering the faces of the Shutoku players when they have crossed paths earlier whilst on their way back to the locker room. Those weren’t the faces of a team who feels that they are superior. “They should be looking down on us as the superior team, but they’ll be coming at us with everything they have.” The freshmen trio were taken aback. “On top of that, we’ll be facing a member of the Generation of Miracles. This won’t be easy.”

 

* * * *

 

The hallways of the gymnasium were silent as Seirin made their way through it, all ready to go home and rest up after a long taxing match against Senshinkan. They have to prepare for their next match against Shutoku the next day after all.

 

Kiyoshi who was bringing up the rear of the group flickered his eyes towards a corner, and his entire body tensed up. Hyuuga who was behind Kiyoshi noticed this small gesture.

 

“Sorry everyone.” Kiyoshi spoke up. “You guys go on ahead.”

 

Hyuuga’s face was grim even as he nodded. “Okay,” he said before he turned to lead the team down the hallway. The Seirin captain knew that this isn’t the time or place to make a commotion, especially with _him_ around.

 

Kagami and Tamaki were the two to take up the rear of the team. Kagami looked at Kiyoshi with concern, but Tamaki’s eyes flickered towards a dark corner before glancing at Kiyoshi’s face. She then grasped hold of Kagami’s arm.

 

“Kagami-kun, let’s go,” she muttered even as the two freshmen hurried to catch up with the rest of their team.

 

Kiyoshi waited until Seirin was out of earshot before he spoke once more, his face blank, unusual for the normally smiling and cheerful Center. “It’s been a while, Hanamiya,” he said.

 

In a dark corner where there is a bench, Hanamiya Makoto smirked at Kiyoshi. “Hey,” he greeted in what most would mistake as a friendly gesture. “I’ve been dying to see you.”

 

A dark devious smirk spread over his face.

 

* * * *

 

“Did Kiyoshi-sempai forget something?” Furihata wondered as the Seirin team gathered at the front of the gymnasium, waiting for their teammate to catch up with them.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Hyuuga sighed, wondering if it is a good idea to even leave Kiyoshi alone with _him._ He doesn’t trust that snake as far as he could throw him, and judging by the distance by which Hyuuga could shoot his three pointers, he could throw things pretty damn far.

 

“Is it about that guy at the corner?” Kagami asked, approaching Hyuuga.

 

Tamaki who was kneeling by her bag, letting out Aoi whom she had snuck along with her the way she did at every single tournament froze. No one noticed this small action, as they were all paying attention to Hyuuga and Kagami.

 

“Oh, you noticed?” Hyuuga asked even as Tamaki got to her feet slowly, her back facing them, Aoi cradled in her arms. Noticing his mistress’ distress, Aoi whined and licked her face. Now _this,_ Hyuuga definitely noticed, and he looked curiously at Tamaki who had her back faced to him.

 

“Just that he’s pretty good.” Kagami concluded. The guy in the corner gives off a similar smell like the one that Kiyoshi-sempai gives off, or even the Generation of Miracles. It’s just that he gives off a dangerous vibe, one that Kagami doesn’t like in the least.

 

“Well, it’s nothing to hide.” Hyuuga murmured, exchanging looks with Riko who looked grim. “In the world of middle school basketball, Teiko’s Generation of Miracles were the best.” His eyes flickered towards Tamaki. “Needless to say, they’re the six prodigies whose stunning power led to three national championships. However, there were others one year older. Tamaki will know of them.” He added, glancing at the teal haired girl who seemed to be even paler than usual, and he wondered why. “Five talented players capable of going head-to-head with the Generation of Miracles. If they’d been born in another era, they may have been called the Generation of Miracles. Including Kiyoshi, the five of them are known as the Crownless Generals. That guy was one of them.” A muscle in Hyuuga’s cheek twitched as he recalled their last match with Hanamiya and Kirisaki Dai Ichi. “The ‘Bad Boy’, Hanamiya Makoto.”

 

“Crownless Generals…” Kagami murmured, wondering just how strong they are, as compared to the Generation of Miracles.

 

“If Kiyoshi-sempai stayed behind to greet him, they must be friends, right?” Furihata asked, though judging by the ominous atmosphere surrounding their captain and the grim look on their coach’s face, he seriously doubts it.

 

“It’s just the opposite.” Hyuuga said grimly. “You could say that he’s the antithesis of Kiyoshi. If Kiyoshi’s the most honest basketball player, he’s the most dishonest.”

 

Furihata was confused for a moment, but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He turned, confused to see that Tamaki looked almost petrified. Having been in the same team with the teal haired girl for this long, even he could tell if she’s happy, sad or scared by now, though no one is better in the Seirin team at telling apart Tamaki’s moods than Kagami.

 

“Tamaki, are you all right?” Furihata asked with concern, seeing that Tamaki looked paler than usual, and for some reason, she was cradling her left wrist to her chest even with Aoi in her arms. Her puppy seemed really worried about his mistress as well, and was licking her cheek to cheer her up, whining. “You look kind of pale.”

 

“…I’m fine.” Tamaki reassured Furihata with a weak smile who doesn’t look convinced in the least, but he didn’t press any further. She felt almost cold, as she had just met the same guy who had nearly destroyed her basketball career two years ago. Her breathing was coming in hitches, and she tried hard to calm herself down. _‘So it’s finally time… I know that I’ll probably end up facing him again one day, but…’_ She closed her eyes briefly before opening them again. _‘It’s easier said than done.’_

 

* * * *

 

“I saw you during our game.” Kiyoshi said. “You chose not to participate in the Shutoku game.”

 

“Yeah. What’s wrong with that?” Hanamiya asked almost lazily.

 

“I’m not saying it’s wrong. I just don’t like it.”

 

Hanamiya chuckled to himself. “You’re as honest as ever. It’s disgusting,” he commented, and Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes dangerously. “If I’d played today and shown all my cards, that’d make all three games serious pains in the ass.” He smirked. “I don’t care about the victory right in front of me. You’ll lose the remaining two games on your own.”

 

Kiyoshi frowned. “What do you mean by that?” he asked almost dangerously.

 

“Whoops, I’ve said too much.” Hanamiya chuckled, standing up from the bench. “You’re playing Shutoku first, right? Good luck.” He turned to walk past Kiyoshi. “I’m rooting for you. Also…” Kiyoshi turned towards Hanamiya only to see a devious smirk on his face. “I hope your injuries heal soon. And send my regards to that little miss on your team.” The look of a hungry predator appeared in Hanamiya’s eyes as he smirked. “I hope that she’s all right now, and that another incident won’t happen should we cross paths once more. After all, basketball is a rough sport.”

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kiyoshi almost growled, an almost protective look entering his eyes. It was extremely subtle, but he had seen that Tamaki seems almost petrified when she had spotted Hanamiya earlier. He had known that Tamaki was hurt by Hanamiya in a match before, but could there be more to it than meets the eye?

 

“I wonder…” Hanamiya smirked even as he left Kiyoshi behind in the hallway, his mind reeling with Hanamiya’s words.

 

* * * *

 

“Satsuki?” Tamaki was confused as she found her best friend waiting for her at her front door as she arrived home that night.

 

The Touou manager was still in her school uniform, and she had her school bag with her. Satsuki smiled at her. “Hello Tamaki-chan,” she greeted brightly. “I won’t stay long. I’m just here to deliver a message from Aomine-kun.”

 

“From Daiki?” Tamaki asked, confused, and Satsuki nodded. “Why couldn’t he just tell me himself?” She frowned.

 

Satsuki looked conflicted just then. “Well… He couldn’t,” she sighed. “I think that he’s still blaming himself for it.” At this point, Tamaki thinks that she knew what her best friend is here for, and what ‘message’ that Aomine wanted to pass to her.

 

“Is it Kirisaki Dai Ichi?” Tamaki asked blandly, and Satsuki nodded grimly.

 

“You should know, right?” Satsuki asked with concern, eyeing Tamaki carefully. “If Seirin beats Shutoku, your next opponent will be Kirisaki Dai Ichi. It’s Hanamiya Makoto’s team.”

 

“I know that.” Tamaki murmured, cradling her left wrist to her chest. At her feet, Aoi whined and pressed himself closer to his mistress.

 

Satsuki sighed. “Tamaki-chan, before Seirin faces Kirisaki Dai Ichi, I think that you should tell them what had happened in second year,” she said seriously. “It’s going to come out anyway once you face off against Kirisaki Dai Ichi.” Tamaki said nothing, and Satsuki sighed. “You didn’t tell them not because you didn’t want Seirin to treat you differently.” The pink haired girl said bluntly, and Tamaki almost winced. Satsuki is the only one aside from her cousin and Aomine who could read her like an open book. “You’re afraid, aren’t you? And honestly, after what had happened, I don’t blame you.”

 

“Do you think I’m a coward?” Tamaki asked at last. “Not wanting to face up to it. I really didn’t want to remember it. Back then… But…” She closed her eyes briefly. “I know. Ever since the Winter Cup had begun, I know that it is only a matter of time before we will end up facing Hanamiya Makoto. I… I guess I’m just scared.” She admitted. “After that incident, it actually took me some time before I even had the courage to go back on the basketball court. Daiki was the one to help me with that.” Satsuki blinked. She wasn’t even aware of that. “I really wanted to quit basketball at that time.” She admitted. “But… I just love it so much that I just can’t bring myself to let go.”

 

Satsuki eyed Tamaki knowingly. “Will you at least tell Seirin?” she asked at last. “If not for me, then for Aomine-kun. If Seirin ever ends up facing Kirisaki Dai Ichi, without a doubt, everyone will be there at that match.” By ‘everyone’, Tamaki knew that Satsuki meant the Generation of Miracles. All of them had a bone to pick with Hanamiya after all. “Before Seirin faces Kirisaki Dai Ichi in a match, I think it’s better if you just tell them what had happened. After all, you aren’t the only person that he had injured in a match.”

 

* * * *

 

The day of the much anticipated match between Shutoku and Seirin was upon them before they even knew it, and it was with an extremely tense atmosphere that both teams arrived bright and early at the gymnasium where they would have their match.

 

For once, the weather forecast that had predicted sun was wrong that day, and instead, they have gloomy weather that is full of rainclouds and heavy rain.

 

In the locker room that is allotted to Shutoku High, Midorima Shintaro sat quietly, deep in thought, even as the rainstorm raged outside, the raindrops pattering against the glass panes of the windows.

 

 _‘If we defeat Seirin here, then Tamaki wouldn’t have to face Hanamiya Makoto.’_ Midorima thought to himself grimly. While this is a revenge match for Shutoku to avenge their defeat during the Inter High tournament, he has another reason for wanting to beat Seirin. _‘Despite what she says, I seriously doubt that she has gotten over it.’_

 

“Now that I think of it, it was raining last time too.” Takao commented, leaning against the doorframe. “It’s time. Let’s go.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * * *

 

The cheers from the audience nearly deafened the two teams of Shutoku and Seirin even as they made their way to the court. For being an unknown team, Seirin had garnered plenty of fans by now, and had earned themselves the grudging respect from even big name teams like Shutoku and Seiho.

 

“Seirin and Shutoku are here!”

 

“They’re the teams to watch in the championship league!”

 

With Seirin, they were all having a small discussion amongst themselves before the match even as the starting players were performing some small warm-ups.

 

“Huh? Tamaki isn’t starting today?” Fukuda spluttered even as their coach made that announcement. Tamaki didn’t find it surprising, which means that she must already have known the coach’s intention.

 

“Yes.” Riko nodded, glancing at Tamaki who is sitting on the bench quietly, her notebook and pen on her lap. “I want her to conserve her energy so that she won’t be exhausted when it is time for the second half. The second half is when the real battle finally begins. And it won’t do if Tamaki-chan is exhausted.”

 

“For Mirage?” Izuki asked, and Riko nodded.

 

“That too,” she said. “Also, I can use Tamaki-chan’s help with deciphering Shutoku’s play.” Riko added, glancing at Shutoku. “Without a doubt, their play will be different from when we’d last played them. We will need Tamaki-chan for the second half, so I’m saving her until then.”

 

“Besides, with Takao-kun on the court, my usual usage of misdirection won’t work if I’m not using Mirage.” Tamaki spoke up, and Riko nodded. “I have a plan to deal with him, of course, but I can’t bring it out this early in the game. That’s why… For the first half, I’m counting on you.” She looked at Kagami who grinned and nodded.

 

“Leave it to me!” he said proudly.

 

Tamaki smiled to herself. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “Kagami-kun, did you see Midorima-kun’s face when he came in?” she asked her partner.

 

Kagami nodded, having spotted the look on the green haired shooter’s face when he had entered. “Yeah, he seems like a different person now,” he admitted.

 

“The members of the Generation of Miracles we’ve played until now were undefeated and intelligent.” Kiyoshi said, bending over to tighten his shoelaces so that it doesn’t unravel whilst in the middle of the match. “They say some defeats are meaningful and losing makes you stronger. Do you understand what that means?”

 

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly. She understood what Kiyoshi meant immediately. “Back in Teiko, due to our school’s motto of ‘Always Victory’, we must always manage a victory, no matter what,” she said. “It’s unconceivable to even think of losing.”

 

Kiyoshi nodded. “Exactly that,” he said. “For living creatures, victory is life, and defeat means death. It’s an extreme example, but humans retain that instinct. More so for Teiko. Those who know the terror of defeat hunger for victory.”

 

* * * *

 

Over with Shutoku, Takao quirked a brow when he noticed that Midorima’s knees were shaking.

 

“What’s wrong, Shin-chan? Are you scared?” he teased. Takao’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the expression on Midorima’s face.

 

“Don’t talk to me.” Midorima almost growled. “I’m on edge. I don’t have time for your jokes.”

 

Takao almost shivered at the almost animalistic growl in Midorima’s voice. This is the first time that he had seen the green haired shooter like this. _‘They say that starving beasts are dangerous,’_ he thought to himself, shocked. _‘I think I know what they mean.’_

 

“I will beat them.” Midorima vowed. “That’s all I can think about now.”

 

Takao smiled. “Yeah. Me too.”

 

* * * *

 

“They’re not the only ones who have suffered a terrible loss.” Hyuuga grumbled, recalling their disastrous defeat to Touou Academy.

 

“You’re right.” Kiyoshi smiled, getting to his feet, ready to move with his team together onto the court.

 

“One loss is enough for me.” Kagami said with determination. “They’re not the only ones who are starving.”

 

“Let’s go!” Hyuuga ordered even as the team moved as one onto the court, taking their places. As expected, Midorima and Kagami immediately took up offense and defense positions against each other respectively, both of them having only eyes on the other.

 

Takao raised a brow when he saw Tamaki on the bench. “She’s not starting?” he asked, bewildered, sure that Seirin would put their trump card in.

 

“Sorry, but you’re going to have to deal with me instead of Tamaki this time.” Izuki said with a smirk as he faced his fellow Point Guard on the opposing team.

 

“Well, just as well.” Takao sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. “Shin-chan doesn’t seem to have eyes for anyone but Kagami anyway.” He gestured towards Midorima and Kagami with his chin. “Unlike last time, he’s completely accepted Kagami as his rival. The rest of us feel the same way.”

 

Izuki smirked. “Bring it on.”

 

* * * *

 

“Just as we expected, they’re not showing any signs of carelessness.” Riko remarked. “If Shutoku’s strategy hasn’t changed, we’ll need to shut down Midorima-kun to win. There’s most likely a limit on how many times he can shoot super long three pointers.” She glanced at Tamaki who nodded. “Just making the ball reach the net requires his entire body’s strength. Even if we can’t block all his shots, if we push him to his limit, we’ll reduce his accuracy drastically.”

 

“In that case, we’ve got someone on our team who gave Midorima one hell of a hard time.” Koganei grinned. “And this time, he’s at full power.”

 

“Whatever the case is, we have to be prepared for anything.” Tamaki added. “I don’t plan on losing here definitely.”

 

* * * *

 

_“The second championship game of the Winter Cup preliminaries between Seirin High and Shutoku High will now begin.”_

 

The cheers from the audience were almost loud enough to deafen the players on both teams, particularly Shutoku’s cheering squad. Otsubo and Kiyoshi were the two designated players to receive the tip-off, and the Shutoku captain smirked as he faced his old friend and rival.

 

“This is our first high school game.” Kiyoshi remarked with a grin.

 

“Yeah, and I won’t go easy on you.” Otsubo smirked, eager to face off against Kiyoshi, and wondering just how much he had improved since their middle school days.

 

The players of both teams tensed as the referee stepped up with the ball, and on the bench, Tamaki’s eyes flickered from left to right, wondering just how this match is going to go. Without a doubt, this match is going to be one of the toughest that they will have.

 

 _‘So it begins.’_ Tamaki mused to herself. _‘The game against Shutoku. Just how will this game go? I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.’_


	30. Beyond the Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match between Seirin and Shutoku has officially commenced, with both teams not giving way.

_“The phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles is the real deal.” - Kise Ryota_

 

* * * *

 

The first half was even worse than Tamaki had anticipated.

 

The saying that starving beasts are the most dangerous has some truth to it definitely. Whatever that Shutoku and Midorima-kun have been doing to themselves ever since their loss to Seirin during the Inter High put aside, they are all clearly in top form and good shape, since every single one of their players went after Seirin like a shark after blood.

 

During the previous match against Shutoku, they have underestimated Seirin severely, thus that being part of the reason why Seirin had managed to clinch a victory over them. This time around, it is clear here that Shutoku is facing them seriously, showing them the same respect that they’ve shown to veteran teams.

 

The Shutoku captain, Otsubo seems fairly determined to stop Kiyoshi from scoring and getting the rebounds, as he is wherever Kiyoshi is. And it’s not just Otsubo either. It is clear that Shutoku had a plan for this revenge match, as each and every single one of their players have their own Seirin player to mark.

 

And it is also clear that asides from Shutoku, even the Seirin players have been polishing their own skills and abilities during the break that they have before the preliminaries of the Winter Cup.

 

While his Eagle Eye isn’t as profound as Takao’s, Izuki is no slouch either, and had guarded Takao every chance that he got, much to Takao’s annoyance. Kagami and Midorima on the other hand have ignored everyone else on the court and focused only on each other, pushing their bodies to the limits with the amount of super three pointers and jumps that they did.

 

But as always, Kagami never seemed to bother about restraint and gave his all, thus dragging the rest of the team along with him for the ride. Tamaki gave a low groan to herself even as she scanned her eyes up and down Kagami’s body, seeing his legs shaking.

 

It is almost a miracle in itself that Kagami hadn’t injured himself severely yet, with just how reckless that he had been in almost every single match that they have played so far, particularly the ones that involved her former teammates.

 

And apparently, Midorima-kun is of the same opinion even as the buzzer went off for the end of the second quarter.

 

“Looks like you’re at your limit.” Midorima commented coldly.

 

Kagami’s eye twitched dangerously. “What did you say?”

 

Next to Riko, Tamaki frowned to herself.

 

She hasn’t seen much changes in Shutoku’s strategy, compared to the last time when they have faced them. The only noticeable changes here is the fact that each Shutoku player seems rather determined to mark a Seirin player – thus playing a form of defense play that Seiho is known for.

 

It is like they’re alternating between offense and defense. But defense play isn’t something that Shutoku is used to, which is clear in the match, as the defense is remarkably shaky. Similar to Touou, they’re an offense team that uses power. But against Seirin’s run-and-gun style, it is going to be tough to figure out a clear outcome for the match.

 

Just like their previous match, it is going to depend on just which team that Lady Luck is smiling at.

 

Up in the bleachers, Kise Ryota who had been present ever since the beginning of the match frowned to himself, not really liking how the match is going for Seirin.

 

He of course is rooting for his former instructor’s team, and not to mention that he has a form of tentative friendship going on with Kagami. But it looks like the victor of this match won’t be that easily concluded, especially with the balance of the match tilting either way with every moment.

 

Ogiwara Shigehiro frowned to himself. He had somehow found himself dragged to the match by a rather determined Momoi Satsuki despite him telling her that he doesn’t play basketball anymore, and rather, is in his school’s Cooking Club. It only took Momoi telling him that it is Tamaki’s team that is playing in this match that caused him to fold.

 

Just like Seijuro, Ogiwara Shigehiro had a bit of a soft spot for the younger and smaller girl that he had often played with ever since early childhood until he had to move away due to his father’s job.

 

His lips twitched slightly as he saw the determined look on his childhood friend’s face as she kept her eyes on the match. _‘She’s observing them,’_ he noted. _‘Right now, that is probably the best thing that she can do for her team once she goes in.’_

 

“Seirin has no way to stop Shutoku.” Kise said suddenly, speaking what is on the minds of both Momoi and Shigehiro. He then grinned. “Well, that is only true without Tamacchi.” He added, glancing at Tamaki who is on the bench. “She won’t be able to keep silent at this rate. The phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles is the real deal.”

 

* * * *

 

“Tamaki-chan.”

 

Next to Tamaki, Riko spoke her name, and the teal haired girl glanced at the brunette coach. Riko had a solemn look on her face, and Tamaki knew what she wants immediately. She nodded. “I think I’m ready,” she said. “Shutoku is going to be in for a shock.”

 

 _‘Without a doubt, they would have formed some type of counter against Mirage, thus why they’ve trained on defense for this match.’_ Tamaki thought to herself, glancing at the court where Shutoku is utilising man-to-man defense. _‘Even if they can’t see me on the court, if I can’t get the ball to one of my teammates, it can render Mirage useless. If that skill has a weak point, it should be this, since I still can’t shoot. If so, then…’_ She flexed the fingers on her right hand.

 

“Get ready for substitution.” Riko told Tamaki in a low voice, and the teal haired girl nodded, peeling off her team jacket, ready to enter the court at a moment’s notice.

 

She is ready.

 

* * * *

 

The sound of the buzzer echoed around the court, signalling for a player substitution for Seirin High School.

 

As one, the entire Shutoku team watched on silently, with the three seniors taken aback at seeing the player who had given them so much trouble during their last match against Seirin entering the court.

 

Otsubo prayed fervently for a moment that this time, no one would be walking away from this match with injuries. Last time that they’ve faced Seirin, Midorima was in such a foul mood for a week that he is surprised that thunderclouds hadn’t appeared above the shooter’s head.

 

Midorima watched with a grim expression on his face. “She’s finally coming off the bench,” he remarked.

 

Up on the bleachers, Momoi was surprised to see the Seirin player entering the court, and Shigehiro smiled to himself. “She’s finally entering the game,” he murmured to himself, pushing his fringe out of his eyes. “This is going to be interesting.”

 

With the Seirin players on the bench, all of them were praying like never before, as this is probably their last hope. If it is her, she might just manage to change the flow of the game, like how she did for them countless times before when a victory seems almost hopeless for Seirin.

 

“Please…” Tsuchida Satoshi mumbled to himself nervously, a sheen of nervous sweat visible on his face.

 

“Change the flow of this game.” Koganei almost pleaded, his hands clenched into tight fists on his knees until his knuckles had nearly turned white.

 

Kuroko Tamaki high fived Mitobe as the silent Center moved off the court, having been substituted for Tamaki. He, along with everyone else in Seirin have a silent agreement amongst themselves ever since Kiyoshi had returned, that Seirin’s future match line up would be Hyuuga, Kiyoshi, Izuki, Kagami and Tamaki. That had been the line up that they’ve been practicing on all summer ever since they’ve gotten themselves kicked out of the Inter High after all.

 

Midorima watched Tamaki suspiciously. He knew his old teammate well, and knew that while Tamaki has some good skills, her true talent lies in tactics and strategies. She wouldn’t come out on the court unless she has a plan. And with three years of playing on the same team with Tamaki, he knew by now that whatever that she had come up with, Shutoku would never see it coming.

 

“Tamaki, are you ready?” Hyuuga asked the teal haired girl who nodded silently.

 

“Of course she is.” Kagami laughed, seemingly to have recharged himself the moment that he’d seen Tamaki entering the court. He accidentally smacked Tamaki over the back harder than he’d intended to. “You’re sure you can scare them, right?” Obviously, the redhead must have remembered the new technique that Tamaki had shown him several nights ago.

 

Tamaki nodded. “Of course.”

 

With Shutoku, they’re having their own internal discussion, eyeing the teal haired girl with a wary eye. “They’re putting her in now?” Miyaji frowned. “What gives? With Takao on the court, her mis-whatever won’t work.”

 

“They’re not that desperate, are they?” Kimura wondered, though he seriously had his doubts about that. It is clear from their game with Seirin that the team had already found their footing, and they aren’t entering the Winter Cup with half-baked plans.

 

“If anything, it’s the opposite.” Midorima remarked, pushing his glasses up his nose. “She wouldn’t be coming onto the court now without something up her sleeve. She must have something.” He added, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “She’s the brain behind Teiko’s success, and our tactician. Whatever her plan is, we have to be prepared for anything that might happen.”

 

Takao and Otsubo frowned. They both still remembered just how difficult that their last game against Seirin had gone just _because_ of this girl. Takao has to constantly remind himself that even though Kuroko Tamaki looks like that, she is still one of the Generation of Miracles.

 

Like Midorima and all her former teammates, Kuroko Tamaki is dangerous when you face her on the court.

 

 _‘We’re in for a tough fight ahead.’_ Takao thought to himself, eyeing Tamaki carefully. _‘She’s got a plan. But whatever that she’s planning, I’ll stop her!’_

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer went off once more, signalling the continuation of the game.

 

Riko had placed Tamaki into the game with barely a minute left in the third quarter, and with a game count of 68-76 with Shutoku in the lead.

 

As Seirin was the one that had the last possession of the ball, they were given it, and Hyuuga passed the ball towards Izuki who was quick to dodge his mark and took off down the court. Just like in the first half of the game, Shutoku continued their man-to-man defense, though unlike the first half, Takao was sticking close to Tamaki who didn’t really seem bothered by it.

 

 _That_ sent warning alarms through his head immediately.

 

 _‘What is she planning?’_ Takao wondered, narrowing his eyes, making sure not to take his eyes off Tamaki for even a moment. He had underestimated her during their last match, and had paid dearly for it.

 

“As always, Takao’s all over Tamaki.” Koganei commented from the bench, seeing the Hawk Eye user sticking close to Tamaki, and not even taking his eyes off her for even a moment.

 

“Koga, when you put it like that, it kind of sounds wrong.” Tsuchida pointed out, and question marks almost appeared above Koganei’s head at Tsuchida’s comment.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“But he can’t stop Tamaki-chan now.” Riko cut into the conversation of her players, ignoring Koganei and Tsuchida.

 

The rest of the Seirin team that were on the bench turned their attention towards their coach, and yet, they were also keeping an eye on the match happening in front of them. The brunette coach had a smirk on her face as she remembered when she had seen the teal haired girl’s new technique that she had developed over the summer.

 

Tamaki had shown her the technique just the previous day when the rest of the team had gone home after training. To say that Riko is surprised is an understatement. She was speechless for nearly five minutes before she could manage to find her tongue.

 

“She developed this technique to defeat the Generation of Miracles after all.” Riko said confidently, watching Tamaki with a proud look on her face. She is confident that not even Takao will be able to stop Tamaki. _‘Now show us what you can do.’_ Riko thought.

 

* * * *

 

“Seirin’s dropped their pace.” Kise commented with a frown, watching as the ball switched hands several times below him before finally landing into Izuki’s hands.

 

“If they attack carelessly right after bringing in their trump card, they’ll completely lose control of the flow of the game.” Momoi remarked, not taking her eyes off of the game as well.

 

Shigehiro said nothing, but watched his childhood friend carefully. _‘Tamaki…’_ he mused. _‘Show me what you’ve got.’_

 

* * * *

 

Otsubo Taisuke studied the Seirin players carefully. Compared to the first half, they seemed to have calmed their heads, particularly Kagami, and their movements are almost in sync with each other.

 

 _‘They’re calculating the best time to use their trump card.’_ Otsubo concluded, glancing at the teal haired girl not too far away from him.

 

Meanwhile, Izuki had gained possession of the ball, but was immediately blocked by Miyaji. Not to be deterred, Izuki passed the ball to Hyuuga who was free, and the Seirin captain was quick to pass the ball towards Kiyoshi who was standing just beneath the net.

 

Kiyoshi grinned as he caught the ball, much to Otsubo’s annoyance. The Center then caught Tamaki’s eye and nodded to her. Tamaki gave a small smile to herself.

 

That was the signal.

 

* * * *

 

Up in the bleachers, Shigehiro gave a small smile.

 

Something seems to have changed within Seirin. They have slowed down their pace, but the movements and plays of each player are in sync with each other, and they almost seemed to be able to read each other’s minds. That’s just how in sync they are with each other.

 

This should be one of Tamaki’s strategies at work.

 

“This is going to be good.” Shigehiro murmured, and on either side of him, Momoi and Kise looked at him with surprise.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki was quick to move, moving past Takao who caught sight of her movements almost immediately. He was taken aback at her sudden movement when Tamaki hadn’t done anything ever since she had first appeared on the court, but he was quick to react.

 

_‘It’s coming!’_

 

However, Takao collided with a large body painfully, thus giving Tamaki the chance to dash across the court. Kagami grinned ferally at Takao’s confused face.

 

“Sorry. Not so fast.”

 

“A screen!” The freshmen trio from the Seirin bench cheered.

 

 _‘Switch!’_ Takao growled to himself. His eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment when he saw that Tamaki seems to be headed straight for Midorima who looked equally surprised and confused. Never in his life did he remember ever seeing Tamaki taking on an offensive role. That had always been Kagami’s job. She had been the support. _‘They can’t be serious… She’s taking on Midorima?!’_

 

Kiyoshi grinned to himself.

 

This is acting out exactly the way that Tamaki had said that it would. The true ability of the Mirage player of the Generation of Miracles… It still gives him goosebumps when he remembered just how badly Shoei Middle School had lost against Teiko back during his third year of middle school.

 

Truly, her analytical and analyzing ability is not to be underestimated.

 

Kuroko Tamaki is scary and fearsome should you face her as an enemy, but as an ally, she couldn’t be of more help!

 

_“Just this once, I’ll take on an offensive role.” Tamaki was telling the team seriously in the changing room._

_There is still ten minutes to go before they have to head out to the court, and Riko had handed the mantle over to Tamaki for her to take the team through the strategy that she had devised for the game. The rest of the team were currently seated on the benches in front of the teal haired girl, listening to her carefully, particularly those that would be playing later – mainly Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, Kagami and Mitobe._

_As the Point Guard and playmaker of the team, Izuki was paying rapt attention to Tamaki’s words. Whatever strategy that Tamaki had came up with, no matter how good and flawless it is, it will be of no use if Izuki couldn’t make it work during the match. That is his job as the Point Guard._

_A diagram of the basketball court was currently held in Tamaki’s hands as she explained to the team her strategy for dealing with Shutoku. “For the first half, your main problem is going to be taking on Midorima-kun and Shutoku. Exhaust him. Force Midorima-kun to shoot three pointers. As such, we’re going to have to sacrifice the first quarter to do so. Not only will it exhaust them, it can also give me time to figure out just what they’ve improved on, and if there are any changes to their usual strategy. Kagami-kun, that’s your job. Make yourself as annoying as possible. You seem to have a talent for that.”_

_The rest of the team stifled their amusement at the annoyed look that Kagami gave his partner, but he said nothing._

_“I’m pretty sure that they’ve learned their lesson from the last time that they’ve faced us. They won’t underestimate us this time around. This time, Shutoku is going to give everything that they’ve got.” Tamaki said grimly, and the team nodded slowly. “As such, they’re probably going to switch between offense and defense for this game.” Tamaki moved the circular coloured tags that she had on the diagram that she’d used to represent the players of both teams. “And most probably, they’re going to stick to man-to-man defense.”_

_“But Shutoku has never been a defense orientated team.” Hyuuga said with a frown. “That is more Seiho’s style. They’re more of an offense team.”_

_Tamaki nodded. “That’s why their defense is going to be weak and full of holes. Also, man-to-man defense is probably the only thing that they could use to prevent me from using Mirage. If there is a weak point, it is probably that, since if none of my teammates are free, I can’t pass them the ball. It doesn’t matter even if Shutoku can’t see me if they can seal off Mirage using this method.”_

_“So the real battle will begin in the second half then?” Izuki frowned, and Tamaki nodded._

_“I will sub Tamaki-chan in halfway of the third quarter.” Riko announced. “Two and a half quarters are more than enough time for her to devise an alternate plan if necessary, and for her to read Shutoku’s movements. The main problem here would be Midorima-kun’s super three pointers.”_

_“Leave him to me!” Kagami grinned._

_“Aside from him, the other problem is Takao-kun.” Tamaki concluded, and the rest of the team nodded. They still remembered the problems that they have with Takao during their last match. That Hawk Eye of his is no joke. “With a man-to-man defense, they would be able to seal off my Mirage. That’s why, without a doubt, in the second half once I go in, Takao-kun is going to go after me should I even make the smallest of movements. That’s why… I’m going to need Kagami-kun to screen him. Leave Midorima-kun to me. I’ll handle him.”_

_Kagami grinned. “Leave it to me!”_

_“As for the remaining three…”_

_Kiyoshi smiled. “Leave them to us,” he proclaimed, and Izuki and Hyuuga nodded with a grin. “I still have a score to settle with Otsubo after all.”_

_“Tamaki’s new technique…” Izuki smiled. “I’m interested to see it.”_

_Tamaki smiled a small secretive smile as she exchanged looks with Kagami who grinned as if he knew something that the others in the team don’t. Even Riko looked really amused and eager, looking as if she simply couldn’t sit still._

_“Then you just have to wait and see, don’t you?”_

 

“Tamaki!” Kiyoshi shouted as he passed the ball to Tamaki even as she ran towards a bewildered and confused Midorima.

 

Right on instinct, Tamaki reached out with her left hand to catch the ball, and her left eye twitched slightly as the impact of it aggravated her old wrist injury, and Midorima’s eyes widened slightly in shock. Tamaki was then quick to grasp the ball with her right hand to support her left hand.

 

For a moment, the two former Teiko graduates then faced each other, seemingly ready to go one-on-one with each other.

 

* * * *

 

“Tamaki!” Shigehiro furrowed his brows with concern.

 

“She caught it?” Kise was confused.

 

He had never known Tamaki to take on an offensive role ever since the beginning of their third year due to her wrist injury.

 

* * * *

 

 _‘Impossible! Tamaki can’t use misdirection while she has the ball.’_ Midorima thought to himself in confusion even as he prepared to take Tamaki on. _‘What is she planning? What are they going to do?’_

 

Apparently, the other members of the Shutoku team shared the same bad feeling that Midorima had. After all, they have never known Kuroko Tamaki to hold the ball for longer than a few seconds at most.

 

“This doesn’t look good!” Miyaji shouted. “Look out, Midorima!”

 

Kagami grinned to himself, watching his partner carefully, and also keeping an eye on Takao at the same time. He almost can’t wait to see his partner utilise her new technique in an actual match and watch her knock the socks off Shutoku.

 

“Sorry, but it’s not like that.” Kagami grinned, and Takao looked at him with confusion. “It’s not about speed or skill. Only Tamaki can pull off…”

 

Midorima watched Tamaki carefully even as she took the ball into her right hand. Almost like it is in slow motion, Tamaki manoeuvred the ball carefully until she is holding the ball near her waist, and then…

 

Midorima’s eyes widened in shock when he felt a slight draft of wind passed him, and before he even knew what is going on, Tamaki is already behind him, moving down the court with the ball.

 

“…the Vanishing Drive!”

 

Midorima wasn’t the only one that is bewildered by this turn of events. The rest of the Shutoku team, and even the Shutoku coach were confused and bewildered. Just how did she pull it off? There is no way that someone can just disappear like this!

 

Otsubo was the first in his team to recover from his shock and moved to block Tamaki, but the teal haired girl wasn’t to be deterred and passed the ball to a grinning Kiyoshi who made a quick dunk into the net.

 

“He made it!”

 

“That was amazing, Tamaki!”

 

Midorima was still in shock, staring at Tamaki with wide eyes like he still couldn’t believe what had just happened. In fact, he would never have believed that such a thing is possible if he hadn’t just seen it with his own eyes.

 

 _‘How did she get past Midorima so easily?’_ Takao thought in confusion, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

 

* * * *

 

Shigehiro smiled to himself. “Interesting, Tamaki,” he mused to himself. “So you still had a trick or two up your sleeve.”

 

“Tamacchi…” Kise muttered.

 

Momoi was stunned into silence for several moments, still trying to comprehend what she had just seen. “What just happened?” She finally found her voice. “A disappearing drive? If she truly did perfect this technique, even if we can figure out how the technique works, there is no one who would be able to stop her!”

 

“Well, it is just like Tamaki to come up with a technique like this.” Shigehiro smiled to himself in amusement.

 

* * * *

 

Shutoku is still shaken by what they had just seen, and it is clearly showing in their play, as their formation and defense are suddenly full of holes.

 

“Keep your head, Kimura!” Otsubo shouted to his teammate even as Kimura prepared to shoot the ball into the net.

 

The ball bounced off the rim, and both Otsubo and Izuki leapt to get the rebound. Much to Otsubo’s annoyance, Izuki reached it first. _‘I’d given up on the rebound, but we’re in luck!’_ The Point Guard thought to himself. Seeing Tamaki already moving down the court, he passed her the ball. “Tamaki!”

 

Much to Shutoku’s horror, Tamaki caught the ball, and upon seeing that, Takao started moving towards her as fast as he could. “No, you don’t!” he shouted, prepared to stop her before she can use that weird technique. _‘I don’t know what you did, but you won’t get past me!’_

 

However, just like with Midorima, even with Takao not taking his eyes off of Tamaki, she still somehow managed to disappear from his sight only to appear again behind him. The cheers from Seirin grew even louder, as are the cheers from the audience.

 

 _‘I don’t believe it. She disappeared from right in front of me!’_ Takao thought furiously to himself, unable to figure out just how the technique works.

 

Seeing Miyaji running straight towards her thanks to Takao being frozen in shock, Tamaki was quick to pass the ball towards Hyuuga who scored a three pointer from where he is standing, much to Seirin’s delight.

 

“A three pointer!” Seirin cheered in delight. “We scored again!”

 

The score is now 73-76 with Shutoku in the lead, but Seirin is slowly catching up, much to Shutoku’s annoyance.

 

Miyaji Kiyoshi, the Small Forward of Shutoku was trying very hard to keep himself calm, particularly since Shutoku had been practically dominating Seirin in the first half. But the moment that the small teal haired girl had entered the game, the flow of the game was automatically controlled by Seirin.

 

This is unbelievable! How could just the addition of one player change the game so much?

 

“Let’s keep calm!” Miyaji shouted, passing the ball towards Takao who is near him.

 

But before the Hawk Eye user could even move, the ball was intercepted by Tamaki who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, much to the two Shutoku players’ horror. Right now, just having the ball in Kuroko Tamaki’s possession means trouble.

 

Lots and lots of trouble.

 

Without further ado, Tamaki pivoted around on her right heel and passed the ball into a waiting Hyuuga’s hands who scored another three pointer easily, much to Seirin’s delight. The buzzer went off, signalling the end of the third quarter just then.

 

“We tied!”

 

“Amazing!”

 

“We jumped up eight points since Tamaki went in!”

 

In contrast to Seirin’s delight and joy, on the other hand, Shutoku looks as if they’ve just swallowed extremely sour lemons. Takao for instance can’t help twitching his brow in annoyance, and Midorima still seemed to be trying to figure out the secret behind Tamaki’s technique.

 

“We’re back where we started.” Tamaki said solemnly, but her eyes are telling an entirely different message to Midorima.

 

_We won’t lose._

 

Midorima managed a forced and strained smile on his face that almost makes him look scary, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Interesting.”

 

* * * *

 

Kagami breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch back his breath, and Seirin looked at the redhead with concern.

 

 _‘He’s pretty tired.’_ Kiyoshi noted with concern. _‘He’s been on Midorima this whole time. It’s no wonder.’_

 

“Kagami, are you okay?” Izuki asked with concern.

 

“I’m totally fine.” Kagami assured his teammates. “Besides, I can’t give up before him.”

 

There was silence amongst the Seirin team for several moments before Riko turned towards Tamaki who had a thoughtful look on her face, looking towards the Shutoku bench. “Tamaki-chan, what’s the plan?” she asked the first year. “Continue this way?”

 

Tamaki was silent for a moment before she nodded. “Yeah. We might have found a way to seal off Takao-kun’s movements, but Midorima-kun is still a danger,” she said. “Besides…”

 

* * * *

 

“I didn’t think that the coach would put No. 11 in without a plan, but…” Nakatani Masaki frowned, looking towards Seirin’s bench.

 

“I wasn’t expecting a drive.” Kimura admitted.

 

“It’s unbelievable, but we have to accept it.” Otsubo said with a sigh. “The situation is astounding.”

 

And it is true in a way. With Shutoku having gained the upper hand during the first half of the game, they have gotten cocky and underestimated Seirin, and now, they’re paying for it.

 

“They don’t have the upper hand though.” Miyaji pointed out. “No. 10 is at his limit. Midorima can shoot all he wants.”

 

Unfortunately, Midorima was quick to dash their hopes. “No, I can’t.” Midorima disagreed. “He’s not that weak.”

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer went off, signalling the start of the fourth quarter.

 

“All right.” Riko nodded after listening to what Tamaki had to say. “Let’s take a gamble here then. We’ll follow this plan.”

 

“It does seem to be the best plan right now.” Kiyoshi agreed.

 

“If there are any changes, signal for time out.” Riko told Tamaki who nodded, and as one, the Seirin players got to their feet, ready to head back to the court and commence play once more.

 

“Okay, let’s go!” Hyuuga ordered. “We’ll go hard in the remaining ten minutes!”

 

_“Seirin, fight!”_

 

* * * *

 

 _‘The last ten minutes.’_ Tamaki mused to herself even as both teams returned to the court, and the cheers of the audience went up. _‘Whether for the better or for the worse, this is going to be the decisive ten minutes.’_ She glanced between Kagami and Midorima who seemed to be trying to kill each other with their eyes alone. _‘This is all that I could do at present. The rest will be up to the team.’_

 

“Nice, he’s worked up too.” Takao commented, making his way over to Tamaki as he glanced towards Midorima. “We can’t let him outdo us.” He then frowned, studying Tamaki closely. _‘To be honest, I’m not sure what her trick is yet, but…’_ “I’ll stop you even if I have to cling to you.”

 

Tamaki only raised an eyebrow in response. “I can’t have you beating me so easily,” she commented.

 

* * * *

 

“It’s the final quarter.” Kise said as he watched the game commence below him once more. “It’s the decisive quarter.”

 

“Seirin or Shutoku…” Shigehiro mused. “This quarter will determine the better of the two teams.”

 

* * * *

 

Much to Shutoku’s surprise, Seirin is using their famous run-and-gun style, with the ball changing hands several times. This is a play that Shutoku was used to, as Seirin had used it during their last match, usually with Kagami as the main scorer.

 

Unfortunately, they’ve failed to include Tamaki in the equation that backfired in their faces when Tamaki used a quick tap pass to pass the ball towards Kagami who performed a spectacular dunk into the net despite the best efforts of Otsubo and Kimura to stop him.

 

“All right!”

 

“He dunked past two of them!”

 

 _‘Am I stupid?’_ Takao thought to himself in dismay, running through the last few moments of the game in his head when Tamaki had came out of nowhere to intercept the ball. _‘I underestimated them! Passing is Tamaki’s speciality!’_

 

* * * *

 

“Isn’t the game a little different now?” Kise asked after several moments. “The pace of the game has increased, but it seems to be a little different from normal.”

 

“The fast passes of Seirin No. 5 and No. 7 have changed with Tamaki’s addition.” Shigehiro remarked, his eyes glued to the match below. Despite not having played basketball for nearly a year, he could still keep up with the game. “Their rhythm has changed as a result. It’s an ever changing run-and-gun style.”

 

“Probably, this is the final form of Seirin’s basketball.” Momoi concluded. She smiled to herself. _‘They’re ready. They’re ready to take on Touou and Aomine-kun.’_ She smiled to herself even as she followed Tamaki with her eyes. _‘You’ve found your footing once more, haven’t you, Tamaki-chan? This is you back in second year. The basketball of the Mirage player.’_

 

The pace of the match is increasing and growing faster and faster. When one team scores, the other is sure to score right after them. Neither team is letting up, and refusing to give in. The supporters of both teams were cheering themselves hoarse until for a moment, there isn’t anything to be heard at all but the cheers of the names of both schools.

 

“What a match.” Shigehiro said at last, with the cheers of the spectators ringing in his ears. “It makes me feel like taking up basketball once more.” He tightened his hands into fists by his sides, following Tamaki with his eyes. _‘Were you always this amazing? You seemed to be even stronger than you were back in middle school. If you’re this strong, then how much has Seijuro improved? I want to play once more.’_ He thought to himself, recalling the promise that the three of them have made back in elementary school before he’d moved away. _‘I want to play with you both once more.’_ He tightened his hands into fists.

 

 _‘The players on the inside are having the most fun though.’_ Kise mused to himself, watching the players of both teams. They seemed to have shut out everything but their teammates and the game. Even the cheers and shouts from the spectators and their teammates on the bench don’t seem to be bothering them in the least. _‘They’re absolutely focused and experiencing a high. Just like…’_

 

“I feel like playing basketball!” Kise whined all of a sudden.

 

* * * *

 

On the bench, the Seirin freshmen trio watched in stunned silence at the sight of the fast paced match happening in front of them. Their eyes were particularly glued on their teammates, but more so on their fellow freshmen who were battling it out the best that they could.

 

When they’ve first entered Seirin High School, they have never expected for their lives to have such a big turnaround the moment that they’ve made the decision to join the Seirin Basketball Club. The freshmen trio were never what you call social butterflies, but they are no introverts either. The moment that they’ve joined the basketball club, they’ve found close friends and family that they could connect with—things that they’ve never gotten before in the past.

 

“Amazing. No one’s giving any ground.” Kawahara managed to find his tongue at last as he followed the game with his eyes.

 

“Yeah. You don’t see games like this often.” Fukuda agreed.

 

“I wish it’d never end.” Furihata said absent-mindedly, and Fukuda and Kawahara turned towards him in confusion. “Uh… I mean…” He was at a sudden loss of words.

 

“First years, I can’t hear you!” Tsuchida cut into the conversation just then.

 

“Y-Yes sir!”

 

* * * *

 

The score is now at 103-102, with Seirin in the lead, and just half a minute to go before the end of the fourth quarter. Despite there being less than a minute left in the game, neither team was letting up their relentless assault, and was taking every chance that they got to score.

 

Neither team was even bothering to defend anymore. It’s just like that time when Seirin had that practice match with Kaijo that feels almost like a century ago. If the offense is strong enough, they can easily break through the opposing team’s defence.

 

The score on the electronic scoreboard was ticking with every second. Just like how it had been happening throughout the entire fourth quarter, when one team scores, the other team will score right after them.

 

Neither team is giving way.

 

“There’s no time!” Koganei almost screeched as Otsubo made a powerful dunk with a loud roar.

 

“Get him!” Tsuchida roared.

 

Nearly every single Seirin player on the bench was on their feet by now, their hearts almost in their mouths.

 

* * * *

 

“Tamaki…” Shigehiro murmured, following his childhood friend with his eyes. For a moment, he could almost see the small girl whom he had grown up with and had played basketball with. The smile on her face is just the same as back then, unlike when he had met her at the middle school championship game nearly a year ago. _‘You’ve found your smile again. Is basketball fun for you again?’_

 

_I’ll continue playing. For you and all of us. I won’t give up. That’s why I hope that you won’t give up either. Someday, when you’re ready to return to the court, I’ll be waiting. The promise that we couldn’t fulfil in middle school, let’s fulfil it in high school._

_…I’ll be waiting…_

 

Shigehiro recalled the text message that Tamaki had sent to him on the first day of high school.

 

Right from the start, he had never blamed either Tamaki or Seijuro for what had transpired during middle school. It was out of their control, despite them both being the leaders of the Teiko Basketball Club. And if truth be told, when he had first received the text message from Tamaki, part of him wanted to sign up for the basketball club.

 

But in the end, he had chickened out and signed up for the cooking club instead. And every single time whenever he passed by the school gym where the basketball club trains, and whenever he sees someone playing basketball or even hear the familiar sounds of the ball, part of him wants to just go back to the sport that he loves.

 

It’s just that…he isn’t quite ready to return to the court just yet.

 

But watching this match reminds him of just how much he loves the sport, and how much he longed to return to the court once more. Maybe he won’t be able to fulfil his promise this year. But next year…

 

Just maybe…

 

He just might be ready to return to the court then.

 

Shigehiro took in a deep breath before he placed both hands by his mouth, hollering, “GO TAMAKI! SEIRIN, FIGHT!”

 

* * * *

 

In the last few seconds of the game, Izuki was taken aback by a back tip that a desperate Kimura had performed, thus succeeding in knocking the ball out of his grasp. Almost in slow motion, the ball went towards the out of bounds area, much to Izuki’s horror.

 

_‘What? This is terrible! It’s going to be their ball!’_

 

Just then, Tamaki appeared from out of nowhere, thus managing to grasp hold of the ball, much to Izuki’s relief.

 

“Tamaki!”

 

Takao was right behind Tamaki almost immediately. “You’re not going anywhere!” he roared. Just like his teammates and the Seirin players, he is near his limit, and it is only through sheer force of will that keep his legs moving.

 

Tamaki wasn’t intimidated in the least. “Then I’ll force my way through!”

 

And before Takao could even blink, Tamaki was behind him before he even knew what is going on, much to Seirin’s delight.

 

“All right!”

 

“The Vanishing Drive!”

 

* * * *

 

“It’s the last few seconds!” Kise cried out, looking at the timer on the scoreboard. “There’s no time!”

 

“Come on, Tamaki! Come on, Seirin!” Shigehiro was so restless that he was nearly jiggling about on the spot. _‘Don’t let it end here! Win this!’_

 

* * * *

 

Kiyoshi grinned as Tamaki launched a quick pass into the hands of the brunette Center.

 

“Nice pass, Tamaki!” he grinned, much to Shutoku’s horror. At this point in time, Kiyoshi getting his hands on the ball means extremely bad news for them.

 

Kiyoshi prepared to jump for a dunk, but he flinched as a sharp pain shot through his legs. Hyuuga and Tamaki are the only ones who noticed it, and Hyuuga paled immediately. Ignoring the pain stabbing through his legs, Kiyoshi took to the air.

 

But before the ball could enter the net, a hand appeared out of nowhere to block it. A furious Midorima Shintaro had a look of desperation on his face as he tried to stop the shot. “No way, Iron Heart!”

 

As a last resort, Kiyoshi tossed the ball towards the net, whilst at the same time, Midorima jostled Kiyoshi by mistake, which the referee caught sight of immediately, and he blew on his whistle sharply.

 

The ball bounced against the rim and fell off it, much to Seirin’s dismay and Shutoku’s relief.

 

“Defense, pushing!” The referee called out. “Shutoku No. 6! Free throw, two shots!”

 

Midorima twitched with frustration, looking ready to just bite into someone.

 

* * * *

 

“Two seconds left…” Momoi muttered, looking down at the court even as Kiyoshi got ready to receive his penalty shot. The score is now 103-104 with Shutoku in the lead. If Kiyoshi manage to get both his shots in, the game is as good as Seirin’s.

 

“The game comes down to two free throws.” Kise remarked.

 

“If Kiyoshi-san makes these shots, the game is as good as over.” Shigehiro commented. “However, even if he misses, if Shutoku don’t get the rebound…” He glanced at Kiyoshi who looked nervous and exhausted. “There’s a great amount of pressure on him. But if it’s Iron Heart…” He glanced at the exhausted second year even as he made his first shot, and the ball went in beautifully.

 

The Seirin side erupted in cheers whilst the Shutoku side looked crestfallen.

 

“One more shot…” Shigehiro murmured.

 

“The fateful shot.” Kise remarked.

 

* * * *

 

 _‘This is bad.’_ Tamaki thought to herself nervously, glancing at Kiyoshi’s exhausted and prone form. _‘He’s been pushed to his limit, and by the looks of things, his old injury is acting up once more.’_ She glanced at Kiyoshi’s shaking legs, and she narrowed her eyes. _‘Chances are that he’s going to miss the second free throw with his body the way it is now.’_

 

Kiyoshi took his second free throw, and almost as if in slow motion, the ball went soaring through the air. The Seirin players on the bench seemed to be praying to any deity that would listen even as the players on the court watched nervously.

 

Even as the ball approached the goal, it bounced off the rim, much to Seirin’s horror.

 

“He missed!” Kise cried in dismay, his hair already a dishevelled mess because of how he had been messing it up thanks to the high tension of the game.

 

“Rebound!” Shigehiro said quickly, his heart almost in his mouth. He hasn’t felt like this for a long time now.

 

 _“Rebound!”_ The coaches of both teams screeched at their players.

 

Almost as if waking up from a long dream, the players closest to the net leapt for the chance to get the rebound. Shutoku’s Otsubo was the one nearest the net, and just as it seems that a shot for Shutoku is determined, Kagami snatched the ball out of his grasp.

 

“Kagami!” Koganei hollered.

 

With a loud roar, both Midorima and Kagami leapt towards the net, with the ball currently in Kagami’s possession. The rest of the players on both teams can only watch with bated breath.

 

This is going to be the last ball of the match.

 

For better or for the worse, this ball will determine it all.

 

* * * *

 

“They’re out of time.” Shigehiro muttered, his eyes flickering towards the timer on the scoreboard as the last second ticked to zero, and the buzzer went off.

 

Still in midair, both Midorima and Kagami heard the sound of the last buzzer of the game, and lost grasp of the ball as it went flying towards the ground even as the two teens landed back onto the ground.

 

Murmurs from the crowd started to sound like hissing fires.

 

“They’re tied.” Kise remarked, seeing that the score is currently at 104-104. “The game’s going into overtime.”

 

“Normally yes,” said Momoi calmly. “But because this tournament is trying to keep games short, they have no overtime rules.”

 

Shigehiro and Kise blinked in confusion, the same conclusion dawning upon both teens.

 

“Which means…” Kise trailed off slowly.

 

“This game is going to end in a tie.” Shigehiro realised.

 

* * * *

 

_“Kiyoshi!”_

 

Before Kiyoshi even realises what is going on, he was knocked to the ground on his behind by his excited teammates. He winced slightly in pain, rubbing his behind.

 

“You guys are brutal.” Kiyoshi whined. “Honestly, I didn’t expect for you to blame me that much.” He complained.

 

“Blame you?” Hyuuga echoed in confusion, with the same confusion being reflected on the faces of his teammates.

 

“Those were high fives,” said Izuki slowly as if he’s speaking to a five-year-old.

 

“What?” Kiyoshi was surprised.

 

“Don’t be stupid.” Hyuuga reprimanded. “We made it this far because of you.”

 

“No one took it easy.” Izuki said with a small grin. “It’s no one’s fault.”

 

“Besides, we didn’t lose.” Kagami mumbled, though he clearly didn’t look happy with the outcome of the game. Even if the game had overtime rules, there is no telling which team would have won.

 

“We did the best we could.” Tamaki reassured Kiyoshi. “I have no regrets.”

 

Kiyoshi was silent for several moments before he grinned. “You’re right.”

 

“Kagami.” Midorima’s cold voice called out from behind the Seirin team, and as one, they turned around only to see a clearly unhappy Midorima Shintaro. “Surely you’re not satisfied with this.”

 

“Of course not.” Kagami snorted. “We’ll settle things later.”

 

“There won’t be ties at the Winter Cup. Let’s settle things then.” Takao stated, staring directly at Tamaki. For some reason, the Hawk Eye user had decided that Tamaki is his destined rival like what he’d told Midorima when he’d first heard about Tamaki. A warm smile then broke across his face. “But let’s play again sometime, Tamaki.” He said in a warmer tone, and Tamaki smiled back and nodded.

 

Midorima’s eye twitched. _“Takao…”_ he growled in a menacing tone, and Takao flinched as he could feel an almost sweltering glare on the back of his head. _“Are you hitting on her?”_

 

* * * *

 

The cheers and applause from the audience filled the entire stadium, with the audience being satisfied with the great game put on by both teams, despite the final outcome being a tie.

 

“What a good game.” Momoi smiled. It’s been such a long time since she had seen such a great game. Not since her freshman year in Teiko.

 

Shigehiro chuckled as he clapped along with the audience. “I feel like playing basketball once more,” he remarked. “But it’s really a great game. One of the best that I’ve seen by far.”

 

_“With a score of 104 to 104, it’s a tie!”_

 

* * * *

 

 _‘The result is unexpected.’_ Midorima furrowed his brows with concern, even as he stood in front of the vending machine outside the gymnasium nearly half-an-hour after the match had concluded.

 

His team was happier than he had ever seen them before, and for some reason, Midorima had felt warm when Miyaji had insisted on Midorima joining them for a celebratory meal, and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Midorima felt his lips twitch at the mere thought of it.

 

_His team._

 

That’s right, he’s not alone anymore. Like Tamaki, Kise, Aomine and all his previous teammates from Teiko, he has his own team, and he has found his own place with them. When he had first joined Shutoku, apart from Takao, no one else on the team had accepted his weird quirks and demands. But now, it seems like they have gotten used to it, and had tried to include him in everything that they’ve done. His entire team had even tried to help to find Midorima’s lucky item on a day when he didn’t manage to hear what his lucky item is.

 

 _‘I should say that it’s unexpected, but Senshinkan losing to Kirisaki Dai Ichi…’_ Midorima felt his lips twitch. He pulled out several coins from his pocket and inserted a 120 yen piece into the vending machine. Before he could pick his drink however, someone else did it for him.

 

“This is what you wanted, right?” Momoi Satsuki beamed at him brightly, holding up a can of Tsukiyo. “It’s been a while, Midorin.”

 

“Not a bad game, right?” Kise approached the two with a smile on his face.

 

Midorima huffed and said nothing even as he downed the contents of his drink and threw the empty can into a nearby trashcan. He then turned to leave, and his two former teammates jogged to keep up with him.

 

“If you win your next game, you’ll be in the Winter Cup.” Kise remarked. “Make sure you don’t mess this up.”

 

“That’s impossible.” Midorima scoffed. “Don’t be stupid, fool.”

 

“Who are you calling stupid?” Kise wailed.

 

Midorima was silent for several moments before he spoke again. “I’m not the one that you should be worried about,” he said at last, trying to hide his unease. He stopped in his tracks. “Seirin’s next opponent is Kirisaki Dai Ichi.” He turned around to face both Kise and Momoi who looked worried, and Kise even looked a tad bit angry. “Hanamiya Makoto.” He clenched his right hand into a fist at the mere mention of that guy. “Tamaki will be facing him next. It’s obvious they have their sights set on Seirin in the championship league. And Hanamiya Makoto clearly has his sights set on Tamaki. They’re guaranteed to do something to secure their victory.”

 

There was silence for several moments.

 

“One of the Crownless Generals…” Kise had a dark look on his face as he remembered their game against Hanamiya Makoto back during middle school. “‘Bad Boy’ Hanamiya Makoto. And _him_ out of all people… Seirin is in for a tough match. They’ve got another difficult opponent to face.”

 

Momoi was silent for several moments before she spoke up. “Will Tamaki-chan be all right?” she asked at last, clearly remembering what had happened during their second year. “Especially after what had happened back in second year. If she has to face _him_ during that match…”

 

“She’s not that weak.” Midorima scoffed. “She’s one of us for a reason. Back in Teiko, she pushes us and Akashi pulls us. They both support the team. But it’s true that I’m a little concerned as well.” He admitted.

 

“Maybe it is for the best if Tamacchi tells Seirin what had happened.” Kise said slowly, looking from Midorima to Momoi and back again. “It’s going to come out anyway even if she don’t say anything.”

 

“That’s what I told Tamaki-chan.” Momoi said, worried. “Aomine-kun is worried as well. But it’s going to take some extreme convincing to convince Tamaki-chan to tell Seirin. She isn’t one to accept pity. She’s too proud for that.”

 

And that is true.

 

Midorima huffed. “I’m leaving,” he announced. “See you later.”

 

“Already?” Momoi was surprised even as they ran to catch up with Midorima even as he rounded around a corner. “But it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other.”

 

Momoi and Kise stopped in their tracks as they saw something surprising.

 

“Whoa, what is this?” Kise blinked, wondering if he’s seeing things as he saw what looks like a rear cart sitting innocently in front of them. Just who in this day and age still uses something like that?

 

“It’s exactly what it looks like.” Midorima said matter-of-factly. “Takao pulls it.”

 

There was a bark that came from within the rear cart just then.

 

Curious, the three Teiko graduates looked into the cart only to see an adorable black and white husky with blue eyes staring back at them, his tail wagging happily. Midorima was rendered speechless at the sight of a dog in his cart.

 

 _‘This guy…’_ Kise blinked, finding the puppy strangely familiar, but for the life of him, he simply couldn’t remember where he’d seen him.

 

 _‘He’s wearing a uniform.’_ Momoi almost have stars in her eyes. _‘H-How cute!’_

 

On the other hand, Midorima frowned down at the dog like he’d done something wrong. _‘Why? Looking at him makes me so angry for some reason!’_

 

“What’s he doing here?” Momoi almost cooed at the small puppy in her arms. Flowers and sparkles almost appeared around her, much to Kise’s amusement.

 

“Momocchi, you’re getting too excited.” Kise commented with amusement.

 

Meanwhile, Midorima was freaking out over realising that the small and adorable puppy had just used his rear cart as his toilet. “That dog peed in my cart!” he raged. “Give him to me, Momoi.”

 

“Why?” Momoi still seemed to be in her own world as she cooed over the adorable puppy.

 

“I’ll shoot him.”

 

A mental image of Midorima using the small dog as a makeshift basketball for shooting practice entered their heads.

 

 _“No!”_ Momoi freaked out, cradling the puppy in her arms in a way that shielded him from Midorima. “You can’t do that, Midorin! That’s animal abuse!”

 

Light footsteps could be heard approaching the three Teiko graduates just then, and all three turned only to see Tamaki approaching them with a happy looking Ogiwara Shigehiro next to her who had a lollipop jutting out in between his lips.

 

“Excuse me, that’s my dog.” Tamaki apologised, even as Aoi leapt down from Momoi’s arms and ran to his mistress upon catching sight of her. The entire Seirin team was sent on a manhunt upon realising that Koganei had let Aoi out for a quick run before their match with Shutoku. The brunette was probably still getting the life choked out of him by their coach. “Huh?” Tamaki blinked slowly at her former teammates even as she held Aoi securely in her arms.

 

“Tamaki-chan!” Momoi beamed upon catching sight of her best friend.

 

“Tamacchi!”

 

“Tamaki…” Midorima murmured.

 

“What are you all doing here?” Tamaki asked in confusion even as Aoi snuggled deeper into her arms, content to just snuggle into his mistress’s arms.

 

“Well, we’re just talking.” Momoi said with a bright smile. “And I see that Ogiwara-kun has found you all right.” She beamed brightly at Shigehiro who smiled back.

 

Midorima was silent for several moments. “Your next opponent is Kirisaki Dai Ichi,” he said, and the air went tense immediately. Shigehiro was confused, looking from one to the other, not understanding the entire tension. “It’s Hanamiya Makoto. You know that, right?”

 

Tamaki nodded. “…I do.”

 

Midorima studied her closely for several moments. “What are you going to do?” he asked.

 

But Tamaki doesn’t have an answer for him.

 

* * * *

 

The walk was extremely silent.

 

Tamaki finally noticed Kagami glancing at Hyuuga every now and then. The Seirin captain had insisted on making sure that his two freshmen reach home safely without stopping somewhere for a quick practice or something, as they’re the two that have exerted the most energy in that day’s match.

 

“Is there something wrong, Kagami-kun?” Tamaki asked at last.

 

Kagami stopped in his tracks just as they’re walking over the overhead bridge, the conversation that he’d overheard between Hyuuga and Kiyoshi earlier nagging at him. Just what did Kiyoshi-sempai meant by this being his last year anyway?

 

“Captain.” Hyuuga and Tamaki stopped walking and turned to face Kagami. “Can I ask you something? What was that about? Why did Kiyoshi-sempai say this year was his last chance?”

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened slightly in shock. Did Kagami overhear a conversation that he shouldn’t overhear between Kiyoshi and Hyuuga? As far as she knew, apart from herself, Hyuuga and Riko are the only ones who knew the true extent of Kiyoshi’s injury.

 

Hyuuga was silent for several moments. “You heard that?” He looked extremely solemn at this point. “Fine then. Considering his condition, you’d have found out eventually. I might as well tell you everything.”

 

“…Is it the match from last year?” Tamaki asked suddenly, and Hyuuga was surprised that Tamaki knew about it. There was a dark look on her face that told Hyuuga that she might just know what had _exactly_ happened during the match.

 

“You know about it?” Hyuuga asked.

 

Tamaki gave a curt nod. “I was there at that match last year, and I saw what had happened,” she admitted. “I heard what happened later from Kiyoshi-sempai. I merely filled in the rest myself.” A muscle in her cheek twitched as she tightened her hold on her bag, with her nails almost digging into the strap. “And let’s just say that Kiyoshi-sempai isn’t the only person that _he_ had hurt.”

 

“What had happened?” Kagami couldn’t take it anymore. “What happened to Kiyoshi-sempai? Was he injured?”

 

“Well, as Tamaki knows about it, I might as well just tell you.” Hyuuga sighed. “It had happened last summer.” He told the two freshmen. “To understand, I have to take you back to the very beginning when Riko, Izuki, myself and the rest of us entered Seirin High as freshmen and formed our basketball club. It is also then when we had an encounter with Hanamiya Makoto…”


	31. Together We Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin learns about Tamaki's past with Hanamiya Makoto and what had happened two years ago.

_“If it is one thing about basketball that I hate, it is players like you. But I hate losing even more, especially to someone like the likes of you.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

 

* * * *

 

Aoi ran into the small apartment with happy little barks the moment that Tamaki had opened the door, turning on the switch, thus flooding the dark apartment with light. The small husky immediately went to his water bowl and started lapping up the contents with his tongue, his tail wagging happily.

 

Tamaki gave a small smile as she watched her puppy and gave the dog a few pats on the head, dropping her bag on the chair at the small table, and sitting on her bed. She stared at nothing for a few moments, her mind going back to what Hyuuga-sempai had told her and Kagami just a few short hours ago.

 

_“Seirin High School is a new private school which was completed just a few short months before we’ve started our freshman year.” Hyuuga told Tamaki and Kagami solemnly, arms leaning against the railings of the overhead bridge. “Izuki and myself have been friends since middle school, and we were even on the same basketball team. But our middle school basketball team had never won a single match. By the time that I’m in my second year, most of the team have given up on winning, and never took practice seriously.” Hyuuga glanced at Tamaki who seemed to understand the underlying meaning of Hyuuga’s words, but Kagami was confused. “It was probably…because of Teiko Middle School as well.” He admitted._

_“The Generation of Miracles.” Kagami nodded, understanding what Hyuuga was driving at, and the basketball captain nodded._

_“Riko said this before.” Hyuuga sighed. “Teiko Middle School was overwhelmingly strong. Most high school players will be their former members. Being strong isn’t a sin or even something wrong. It’s just that because of their overwhelming strength, everyone around them has given up on winning. I’m sure that there are several in Teiko itself who had felt the same way too.”_

_Tamaki nodded slowly. Back in Teiko, as vice-captain of the team, she was in charge of the administrative stuff—mainly taking care of stuff like practice matches, the registration of new members and even the club resignations._

_By the time that they were in their second year, there were many members who had long given up on becoming a regular or even being moved to a different string, and had handed in their resignation. Lord knows that Tamaki will at least receive a club resignation form at least once a week._

_“That’s the reason why I joined Seirin.” Hyuuga sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I quit basketball around my third year of middle school. I was sick and tired of losing.” He looked at his two kouhai seriously. “If someone beat us, they’d lose their second game. The guys who beat them would lose their third game. Everyone who managed to win would ultimately have their score doubled in the final round by Teiko. That is why by the time that the Generation of Miracles were in their third year, there isn’t a single team who dared to go up against them, and runner up is the best that they could get. That’s how much that everyone feared them back then. They’re simply…too strong.” Kagami glanced at Tamaki, but the teal haired girl looked stonily ahead. Even so, the redhead could tell that she seems a little affected by what Hyuuga had said. “That’s why when I started high school, I joined Seirin. They’re a new school, and they don’t have a basketball team. I thought that I could get away from basketball that way.” He admitted._

_“But you didn’t, sempai.” Kagami said matter-of-factly. After all, Hyuuga wouldn’t be standing here as their captain if he did._

_Hyuuga nodded. “Because of Kiyoshi,” he answered. “I met him on the first day of school. And even back then, he was a weirdo.” Hyuuga’s eye twitched in remembrance of that day when he had first met Kiyoshi, and the guy had then followed him for an entire week, pestering him to help him form a basketball club. “As Seirin didn’t have a basketball club, he proposed to create one. I refused of course. But Izuki joined. So did Koganei and Mitobe. And then Tsuchida joined after that.”_

_Tamaki listened with interest as Hyuuga told his story. Somehow, his story really reminds her of how the Teiko Basketball Club had been formed back during her freshman year. The Seirin upperclassmen seemed to have better luck and less difficulty than them at least. At the very least, they didn’t have to worry about the school politics getting in their way, or even upperclassmen who tried to hurt them._

_“And Coach?” Kagami asked when Hyuuga didn’t continue. “How did you get her to join?”_

_Hyuuga was quiet for several moments. “…I hadn’t agreed to join them at that time,” he said at last. “And from what I heard from Izuki later on, Kiyoshi asked Riko to join them as a coach, but she turned him down. And honestly, with how the middle school basketball circuit had been with the Generation of Miracles’ appearance, I can’t blame her. Probably, part of the reason why she’d refused had been because of me.” He admitted. “Because I quit basketball. I had been a regular patron at her father’s gym ever since our early middle school years, and she had often helped me to train, drawing up training regimes for me. But when I quit, she started to hate basketball as well. And it wasn’t until Kiyoshi dragged the lot of us up to the rooftop to shout our dreams and aspirations before Riko agreed to join the basketball team as our coach.”_

_Kagami sweat dropped. So the shouting at the top of the rooftop that they did earlier that year that ended up in all of them (save for Tamaki) having detention stems from that ‘tradition’?_

 

Tamaki picked up the silver photo frame sitting by her bedside. It was a two part photo frame that Satsuki had gotten for her birthday during her second year of middle school. On the right side of the photo frame was a photo of her and Daiki taken not long after they have started dating. On the left side was a photo of the Teiko regulars after Kise had made the team.

 

Come to think of it, the formation of the Seirin basketball club back then… They’re really a lot like the Teiko of old when they have first started rebuilding the club, and before victory and the pressure placed on them by the school had gotten to the team the way that it did.

 

_“We’re a relatively new team. Thus all the other teams weren’t expecting much from us when the Inter High begun.” Hyuuga restrained a grin as he remembered those days. “We simply breezed through the first few rounds of the Inter High at that time mainly because of Kiyoshi’s overwhelming support as a Center. He is strong. He is one of the five that were overshadowed by the overwhelming talent of the Generation of Miracles. A member of the Crownless Generals. And Seirin’s play at that time mainly revolves around mine and Kiyoshi’s inside and outside play.”_

_“But you went to the championship league, right?” Kagami asked curiously, recalling the newspaper clipping that he had read earlier that year about how Seirin had made it to the final round of the Inter High, doing quite well for a team that had barely a year’s experience on them._

_“Yes, but you’ve probably heard that we got ourselves slaughtered by Shutoku and Seiho at that time as Kiyoshi was in the hospital then.” Hyuuga sighed, and his face darkened considerably as he remembered what had happened during their game with Kirisaki Dai Ichi. “We played Kirisaki Dai Ichi during the Inter High preliminaries.”_

_“Kirisaki Dai Ichi?” Kagami frowned. “Isn’t that our next opponent?” He asked Tamaki who nodded, a dark look on her face—one that Kagami wondered at._

_“We got all the way to the Inter High preliminaries relying on our run-and-gun style. But when we were told that our next opponent is Kirisaki Dai Ichi, all of us knew that our run-and-gun style wouldn’t work on them.” Hyuuga almost growled as he remembered how that match had gone. It still left a bad taste in his mouth._

_“What happened, Captain?” Kagami asked, unable to bear it any longer._

_The look on Hyuuga’s face almost scared him for a moment, as Hyuuga had never looked that furious or even murderous before. Even during their first match with Shutoku when Kagami had selfishly hogged the ball all to himself, believing that he is the only one who can help Seirin to win, Hyuuga had never been that angry._

_“As you both knew, one of the Crownless Generals, Hanamiya Makoto plays in Kirisaki Dai Ichi.” Hyuuga said slowly, and he wonders for a moment why Tamaki suddenly went paler than normal at the mere mention of Hanamiya’s name, and almost looked as if she wants to flee. “All of us knew that it isn’t going to be an easy match, but never in our wildest dreams did we dream that they would play as dirty as **that!”** Hyuuga almost growled the last part out, and he slammed his fist down hard on the railings of the overhead bridge that gave out a loud clunk, thus causing Kagami to jump._

As Hyuuga had told the story, Kirisaki Dai Ichi had injured Kiyoshi’s knee on purpose during that match, thus forcing Riko to take him out and to send him to the hospital.

 

With the absence of their ace and one of their best players, Seirin lost that match to Kirisaki Dai Ichi that year. But the worst of it had been Kiyoshi’s knee that was almost permanently damaged. Thus, he was stuck in rehabilitation for nearly an entire year, and could only come back that year. Even so, he could only play for a year, and he is risking his knee and his health just to continue playing with them. If he overtaxes himself, he would never be able to stand on the court again, let alone walk.

 

_“That’s that.” Hyuuga sighed as he walked the two freshmen home, walking Tamaki home first of all as her house was nearer. He took a look at the faces of the two freshmen behind him. He can’t really tell what Tamaki is feeling, but the look on Kagami’s face looked as if someone had died. “Come on, don’t take it so seriously. It’s just an old story. You don’t need to worry about it.”_

_Hyuuga stopped in the middle of his tracks all of a sudden, almost causing Kagami to bump into his back._

_“It’s just… This is the only year I’ll get to play with Kiyoshi.” Hyuuga said solemnly. “I don’t want to have any regrets.”_

 

Tamaki was silent for a long time, thinking back on what Hyuuga had told them. Finally, she glanced at her left hand. Her fingers twitched slightly, just like every single time whenever she went for her therapy session at the hospital. She simply couldn’t control the movements of her left hand properly, not to mention that she isn’t able to feel anything in it anymore.

 

“How many more people are you going to hurt, Hanamiya Makoto?” Tamaki whispered to herself. She felt more angry than anything now, especially after hearing what had happened to Kiyoshi-sempai last year.

 

_Satsuki sighed. “Tamaki-chan, before Seirin faces Kirisaki Dai Ichi, I think that you should tell them what had happened in second year,” she said seriously. “It’s going to come out anyway once you face off against Kirisaki Dai Ichi.”_

 

Tamaki still remembered Satsuki’s visit to her, and what her best friend had told her. All the former Teiko graduates are worried, and concerned about the match that Seirin had with Kirisaki Dai Ichi. And it doesn’t help matters that in nearly every single match that Kirisaki Dai Ichi had played that year, the ace of the opposing team will always be taken off the court due to some injury.

 

Even Senshinkan who had been one of the three kings of Tokyo couldn’t do anything against Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s rough play. Granted, the title of ‘king’ is all but just for show now, with the shift of power in the high school basketball circuit, but still, Senshinkan is no pushover. That’s probably just how powerful that Kirisaki Dai Ichi is. And Tamaki knew that in the upcoming match, she is going to have to pull out all the stops.

 

She had been in Seirin for nearly seven months. She knew that she could trust them, and even Kiyoshi had said as much that they wouldn’t judge her or even treat her differently even if they knew what had happened. And knowing Hanamiya Makoto, he is sure to blurt out everything that had happened even if she didn’t say anything.

 

Tamaki might as well just explain everything to her team so that they won’t get the shock of their lives on the day of their match.

 

But still…

 

She really didn’t want to relieve the memory of that day. Her old teammates and even Satsuki have offered to accompany her should she decide to tell Seirin, giving her support, and she appreciates it. She would have asked Daiki to accompany her, but with how sour the relationship between Touou and Seirin is, particularly the relationship or lack thereof between Kagami and Aomine, it is probably best if she don’t invite any Touou students to Seirin.

 

There is a bloodbath just waiting to happen if Tamaki does so.

 

In that case…

 

Tamaki reached into her pocket and pulled out her blue cellphone, flipping it opened and composing a new message:

 

_To: Midorima Shintaro | Kise Ryota_

_From: Kuroko Tamaki_

_Subject: Can you help?_

_Are you free tomorrow? I have an appointment with my doctor tomorrow. And after that, I was thinking of telling Seirin what had happened during our second year. Can you both accompany me then?_

 

* * * *

 

Dr. Midorima Shuji took a longer time than usual during Tamaki’s appointment that day, prodding at her wrist, and even asking Tamaki to bend her wrist and flexing her fingers. Clearly, Midorima-kun must have spoken to his father about the upcoming match with Kirisaki Dai Ichi, and the potential danger that Tamaki will be in.

 

As a doctor, Dr. Midorima really doesn’t wish to have his patient to be involved in a match where it is possible that the opposing team’s players would potentially injure her left wrist again. The therapy centre in Kyoto had written an email to him nearly three months ago, informing him that one of their top therapists is willing to take on Kuroko Tamaki at no cost once she heads to Kyoto at the end of the year, and if he could send her medical files over so that they’ll get a proper understanding of her situation.

 

“My son told me about the match tomorrow.” Dr. Midorima said at last, looking at his patient whilst scribbling something in his clipboard. “Are you sure about playing, Tamaki-chan?” The teal haired girl said nothing even as she pulled on the black wristband so that it is covering her left wrist once more. “I know that even if I forbid it, you will still play anyway.” The green haired doctor sighed, having seen his fair share of injured athletes. The Teiko team in particular during his son’s middle school days are the worst of the lot. “But as your doctor, I really don’t want you to play, as it carries a potential risk of you getting injured again. And not to mention that the very same person who had injured you two years ago is in the team that you’re playing against tomorrow.”

 

“Midorima-kun had a loose tongue.” Tamaki frowned, and Dr. Midorima chuckled.

 

“Don’t blame him. Even if Shintaro didn’t say anything, I could easily find out myself anyway,” he said. “It isn’t too difficult for me to do that.” The doctor then turned serious. “But Tamaki-chan, I need you to remember this. It is like what I’ve told you nearly a year ago when you had that brace removed. Your left wrist right now is extremely weak. It is easily susceptible to injuries due to your injury two years ago. That’s why I told you to keep all activity for your left wrist at a minimum. The therapist at the centre in Kyoto that will be taking you on at the end of the year had even told me as such after reading through all your medical files. You _mustn’t_ injure your left wrist any further, or even overtax it more than necessary.” Dr. Midorima said seriously, making sure that the teal haired girl understood the seriousness of the situation. “If you aggravate the injury seriously enough, you might not be able to use that hand ever again. Do you understand?” He said sternly.

 

Tamaki nodded slowly. “…Yes, Doctor.”

 

“And make sure that your team understands this too,” said Dr. Midorima seriously. He then scribbled something in his clipboard. “I’ll see you here next month at the same time, Tamaki-chan.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor.” Tamaki stood up, bowing to Dr. Midorima politely before exiting from the doctor’s office.

 

Midorima and Kise were both seated in the chairs of the waiting area patiently, barely exchanging a single word between them both. For once, Takao isn’t with Midorima that is kind of rare, as ever since they’ve entered high school, Tamaki rarely sees Midorima without Takao with him.

 

And then again, this is kind of a Generation of Miracles thing, and all the teams that the Generation of Miracles belongs to knew better than to poke their noses into their private business.

 

“What did my father say, Tamaki?” Midorima asked the moment that Tamaki had exited from the doctor’s office. He had a yellow rubber duck resting in the palm of his left hand, apparently oblivious to all the strange looks that he had been getting on the way here.

 

“The usual.” Tamaki replied. “He also told me to be careful in the match tomorrow.” She hid her left wrist behind her back, but the two boys noticed that small action almost immediately.

 

“I would tell you not to play tomorrow, but playing Kirisaki Dai Ichi without Tamacchi is suicide for Seirin.” Kise said solemnly. “And honestly, their chances of victory isn’t high. Kirisaki Dai Ichi is a strong team. And with their pattern of foul play…” Kise trailed off uneasily. “I got a bad feeling.”

 

Tamaki said nothing. “…Let’s go to Seirin,” she said at last, and Midorima nodded, falling in step next to her as the two walked down the hallway, leaving Kise to chase after them.

 

It is time.

 

* * * *

 

The sounds of the basketball team training could be heard even before the three of them have approached the gym. With their match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi scheduled for tomorrow, the entire Seirin team—particularly the ones who would be playing in the match were giving their all, and the freshmen trio were cheering at the top of their lungs.

 

Tamaki hesitated as she stood at the entrance of the gym, peering in whilst making sure that no one noticed her.

 

“Tamaki-chan?” A confused voice said from behind her, and Tamaki turned only to see a rather confused Aida Riko standing behind her, apparently having just returned from a meeting that she had with their club advisor. “What are you doing lounging around here? And what are you both doing here?” She looked at Midorima and Kise with confusion.

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments before she looked at Riko. “…Can you assemble the entire team?” she asked at last. “I…have something important to tell you. And it can’t wait.”

 

Riko looked rather confused, but she nodded. The brunette coach then entered the gym with Tamaki, Midorima and Kise close behind her, blowing sharply on her whistle to stop all activity in the gym. “Assemble!” she ordered, and like a squad of well-trained soldiers, the entire team was soon crowded together. “Tamaki-chan has something to tell us.”

 

Every single pair of eyes in the gym was soon on Tamaki at that point, and it is obvious that the teal haired girl looked uncomfortable. “Well… How do I begin?” Tamaki muttered, not looking at anyone at all, and even hiding her left wrist behind her back – a gesture that only Kiyoshi, Midorima and Kise noticed.

 

“For starters, what are Midorima and Kise doing here?” Kagami asked. “Shutoku has a match scheduled for tomorrow as well, right?”

 

“I’ll double my training regiment once I return to school.” Midorima said, annoyed. “And Kise and myself are here for support.”

 

“Support?” The entire team echoed with confusion.

 

Only Kiyoshi seemed to understand what is going on, and he looked at Tamaki with understanding who seemed to have difficulty trying to form words. He can understand a little of Tamaki’s fear. “Tamaki.” Kiyoshi spoke up, and Tamaki looked at him in surprise, along with everyone else in the room. “Do you want me to tell on your behalf? I know a little about what had happened after all.”

 

“…No.” Tamaki shook her head. “It concerns me. That’s why…” She trailed off slowly before turning to look at her team in the eye, all who are really confused by now. “I’ll just go straight to the point then.” She sighed. “Coach, do you remember when you’d asked me once why I’d changed my play style during my third year of middle school?” Riko nodded dumbly, remembering that she did indeed question Tamaki about it after she’d revealed ‘Mirage’ during their matches against Seiho and Shutoku. “There…is a pretty good reason for my sudden change of play styles from Mirage to misdirection.” Tamaki looked pretty uncomfortable. “And a reason why the entire Teiko team had changed their play style during our third year.”

 

“And that is?” Hyuuga asked, unable to bear the tension in the gym, as Midorima and Kise both looked angry and worried at the same time, exchanging glances above Tamaki’s head with each other. The Seirin captain had a feeling that it had something to do with their match tomorrow, and a certain Crownless General on the Kirisaki Dai Ichi team.

 

Finally, Midorima sighed, deciding to tell part of the story for Tamaki, or she’ll never get around to doing it. He understands her fear, and he seriously can’t blame her. “During our second year of middle school, at the championship game of the Winter Cup tournament, a certain incident happened during that match,” he said. “I don’t know if you’ve heard of it, but it was the hot topic amongst the middle school basketball circuit at that time, and even the high school basketball circuit.”

 

“Tamaki, what is going on?” Kagami frowned. There is something going on here that he didn’t know, and he didn’t like that he is being kept out of the loop.

 

“It’s as Midorima-kun said.” Tamaki said softly, looking at her confused team. “Two years ago, an incident occurred in the Winter Cup championship game that we were playing at that time. Kiyoshi-sempai isn’t the first casualty that Hanamiya Makoto had injured permanently.” She looked from face to face. Riko, Izuki and Hyuuga, with the three being one of the more intelligent ones in the team paled as they realised what Tamaki is trying to tell them, whilst Kagami and the others only looked more lost and confused. “It’s my left hand. I’ve injured it before.” Tamaki hid her left hand behind her back. It is a self-defense mechanism that she had unconsciously formed after that incident. “Teiko faced Hanamiya Makoto’s team during the finals of the Winter Cup two years ago. I got injured during that match.” She admitted at last.

 

There was deadly silence for several moments, and Kagami looked furious, and looked as if he wanted to leave the school this instance and hunt down Hanamiya Makoto to kill him. Izuki didn’t look much better. Midorima and Kise looked angry with the reminder of what had happened two years ago, but they composed themselves.

 

Riko was the first one to break the silence, her face paling instantly. Hundreds of questions were running through her head. Did Hanamiya injure Tamaki in the past _too?_ When they were in middle school? Why didn’t Tamaki say anything before? The training that she’d given Tamaki… Did she unknowingly cause Tamaki’s injury to worsen?

 

“…How bad was it?” Riko almost whispered, having a feeling that she didn’t want to know the answer. If Teppei’s injury back then is of any indication, then Tamaki… And Hanamiya Makoto had never once hidden the fact that he detested the Generation of Miracles and would have them taken off the court due to injury if possible.

 

Tamaki didn’t say anything for a long time, and Kise answered for her, his face pale. “Bad enough that she could no longer use her left hand for anything,” he said, a pained expression on his face.

 

Riko paled instantly.

 

“I was originally left-handed.” Tamaki said at last, refusing to look at anyone in the face, knowing what she’ll see there. She lifted her left hand up to her eye level and peeled back the wristband, showing the team the deep white surgical scar left behind due to the surgery that she had undergone the first time. “But after that match, I lost all feeling and usage of my left hand. Broken bones can be healed with time. But Hanamiya didn’t just break the bones in it. He _destroyed_ the nerves and tendons as well. So much so that it is beyond repair.” She bit on her lower lip, a bitter feeling building in her chest. “You’ve asked once why I’ve never used my left hand. It isn’t a matter of whether I can use it or not. It’s simply that I _can’t._ I can’t even do something as simple as hold a pen. I can’t control the movements in my left hand as well as I could use to. I can’t feel anything in it. I didn’t have a choice but to switch to my right hand if I want to continue playing basketball.”

 

“So that explains it…” Koganei whispered, his face deadly pale.

 

“Everyone in the middle school circuit knows about that incident.” Midorima sighed, adjusting his glasses. “That is the only match in history when Teiko actually quadrupled the score of our opponents.”

 

“Is there a cure?” Kagami asked at last, shock written all over his face. Why had he never realised it? Why did he never notice that his partner had never once use her left hand? He is such an idiot!

 

“Tamaki has been going for therapy sessions every month with my father who is a doctor.” Midorima adjusted his glasses, and Riko then understood just why Tamaki had been taking a day off each month for ‘personal reasons’. “Even so, it is more to monitor the current state of her wrist and to make sure that it didn’t grow any worse.”

 

“My cousin found a doctor that can treat the injury, from what I heard.” Tamaki said. “But the doctor is based in Kyoto, and it also requires full-time treatment for four months at least – time that I do not have.”

 

“Even so—”

 

Tamaki cut off Kagami before he could protest. “I made a promise. I said that I would help Seirin reach the top before I go for the treatment. I only have this one year to fulfil that promise. And I intend to make it come true.”

 

Seirin looked at each other, not knowing just what to say. They knew Tamaki well enough by now to know that she is extremely stubborn, and she won’t budge on her decision, no matter what they say.

 

They’re better off talking to a brick wall.

 

“In tomorrow’s match, without a doubt, Hanamiya will go after Tamaki.” Midorima said seriously. “He had never bothered to hide his distaste for us. During that match two years ago, he had even said that he’d rather see Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara or even myself taken off the court instead.” Midorima breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself, since he suddenly had the urge to punch something. “Don’t let Hanamiya hurt her again. Because if he does, I’m pretty sure that Akashi will kill you before going after Hanamiya himself.”

 

* * * *

 

_~Second Year of Teiko; Winter~_

Akashi’s eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw Aomine get elbowed in the ribs for the fifth time that quarter, and saw that Aomine is getting redder in the face. Nearly every single Teiko player had some sort of injury on their person, and even Murasakibara looked pissed.

 

Is the referee blind or something? Can’t he see what they’re doing?

 

“Calm down, Akashi-kun.” Coach Kashitori spoke from beside him, but the coach looked nervous as well, and even worried. “If you create a scene here, it won’t help your team.”

 

“I know.” Akashi muttered, trying to calm himself.

 

“Strange.” Satsuki frowned on Akashi’s other side, her clipboard in her hands as usual. “Their captain, Hanamiya Makoto hasn’t been doing anything but defense thus far. And for some reason, they seemed to be closing in on Tamaki-chan.”

 

“Huh?” Akashi immediately turned his attention towards his cousin, narrowing in on her current position. The teal haired girl was standing near the net, with Aomine who is currently in possession of the ball standing near the half-court line.

 

The Teiko ace let out a hiss just then as he was manhandled once more, with the force behind the jab in his ribs being harsh enough that he lost hold of the ball. “You bastard…” Aomine growled, looking as if he wanted to punch someone, but he knew better than to resort to violence on the court.

 

“Aomine, calm down!” Midorima told him, though the shooter looked extremely annoyed and angry as well, and no wonder.

 

Apart from Aomine, the one who had gotten the most injuries had been Midorima. He already had several bruises on his arms and a particularly nasty one on his shin. A player on the opposing team had even stepped on his foot hard enough that it hurts him slightly when he walks. Coach Kashitori is on the verge of subbing Midorima for Akashi, but the shooter stubbornly refuses, and claimed that he wanted to pay them back on the court, not watch someone else do it for him.

 

The score is currently 85-27 with Teiko in the lead, but even still, it doesn’t change the fact that the Teiko players are getting injuries all over their person. Several of the spectators watching in the stands are growing furious upon watching this foul play, and the basketball players who are watching felt bad on Teiko’s behalf. None of them felt good watching this match.

 

The ball switched hands several times before ending up in the hands of Hanamiya Makoto who smirked darkly. On the bench, Akashi narrowed his eyes. He had a real bad feeling about this. Hanamiya is clearly planning something.

 

And clearly, Tamaki is of the same opinion, as she narrowed her eyes, looking from the opposing team’s players to Aomine who is dashing towards Hanamiya, a furious look on his face.

 

The eyes of the teal haired girl widened as she saw Hanamiya made a hand gesture with the hand that is not holding the ball—tilting his thumb downwards.

 

The very same gesture that he had used just before a player on the opposing team had kicked Midorima in the knee, thus almost forcing Coach Kashitori to bench Midorima. But like all the Teiko regulars, Midorima Shintaro can be very stubborn. In the end, Momoi had to ice his knee and also add additional taping to the injured area, thus sending Midorima out on the court once more.

 

 _‘They’re…!’_ Tamaki narrowed her eyes dangerously, immediately realising just what Hanamiya’s goal is. _‘Not if I can help it!’_

 

Tamaki met Aomine’s eyes. “Aomine-kun, don’t move!”

 

Taken aback by this sudden command, Aomine was stopped in his tracks, stunned and shocked, and he wasn’t the only one.

 

On the bench, even Akashi, Momoi and Coach Kashitori were momentarily confused.

 

And for several moments, it is almost like everything had happened in slow motion even as Tamaki dashed towards the net. By doing so, she missed the look that Hanamiya gave his teammate, or even the dark and devious look on the former’s face.

 

Hanamiya leapt for a dunk at the same time when a fellow player on the opposing team managed to knock Tamaki to the ground by pushing her hard enough, much to Akashi’s anger. Almost like in slow motion, Akashi’s eyes widened in horror when he saw the dark smirk on Hanamiya’s face even as he dangled from the hoop, eyeing Tamaki who is currently on the ground even as the referee blew the whistle for a foul.

 

He suddenly had a feeling where this is going.

 

“Tamaki! Get out of the way!” Akashi shouted, standing up from the bench, much to the surprise of Satsuki and Coach Kashitori.

 

Too late.

 

There was a loud and resounding crack as Hanamiya leapt back to the ground, his right foot landing directly on Tamaki’s fragile and delicate looking left wrist. And considering the fact that the bastard had placed his entire weight on his right foot…

 

Tamaki let out a loud scream of pain as the bones in her wrist shattered immediately beneath the heavy impact. Tamaki is still a petite girl that is small in size, and Hanamiya is easily three times her height and weight. The weight and impact behind that landing is bound to hurt her a lot.

 

Hanamiya let out a dark smirk even as he grinded his foot even deeper into her wrist, thus further worsening her injury.

 

 _“Atsushi!”_ Akashi called out to the purple haired giant even as he, Satsuki and the coach ran towards the downed Tamaki even as the blind-as-a-bat-referee blew his whistle for timeout.

 

Furious whispers that sounded like hissing fires were happening all over the stands, and the players from the other teams looked furious. Even before Akashi, Satsuki and their coach have reached Tamaki, the Teiko Center had lifted Hanamiya into the air easily by the neck of his jersey, furious eyes glaring at Hanamiya.

 

“You hurt Hime-chin.” Atsushi growled, sounding more like a demon than anything else. _“I’ll crush you.”_

 

“Stop it, Murasakibara.” Midorima stopped the purple haired Center. “Now is not the time.”

 

“Oh my god…” Satsuki was pale and looked as if she is about to faint as she saw the state of Tamaki’s left hand. It is almost like someone had just twisted and smashed her hand in every which way possible, or that something heavy had just been dropped with full force on her wrist.

 

 _“You bastard!”_ Aomine was so furious that he looked ready to swing some fists had Kise not held him back. “You did that on purpose!” He roared, spittle almost flying from his mouth.

 

 _“Aominecchi!_ Calm down!” Kise squeaked, trying to hold back Aomine who seems determined to claw Hanamiya’s eyes out.

 

“Why, whatever could you be talking about?” Hanamiya smiled in a vicious manner.

 

“You hurt Tamaki on purpose!” Aomine roared, fighting tooth and nail to escape from Kise’s grasp, but thankfully, the blonde had a firm hold on the tanned teen. “How could you be happy playing a game like that?”

 

“I don’t recall breaking any rules.” Hanamiya smirked at Aomine in a way that only made him more furious, and he very nearly broke out of Kise’s hold with just how furious that he had struggled. “Besides, you should thank her.” He lowered his voice so that only the Teiko regulars and Momoi who were standing nearby could hear him.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Akashi narrowed his eyes dangerously, his fingers twitching dangerously, almost as if he’s itching to reach for his scissors. At that point in time, Kise has no idea if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that Akashi never brings his scissors with him to an actual match.

 

“You were after Aomine right from the start.” Midorima almost growled, suddenly realising why Tamaki had told Aomine to ‘don’t move’.

 

She must have realised the same thing.

 

Of the entire Teiko team, Tamaki and Akashi have the best observation skills—something that had often saved their asses more than once when the captain and vice-captain have came up with a strategy right in the middle of the match when their opponents have given them some trouble, particularly during their freshman year when they’re still finding their feet.

 

Aomine’s eyes widened in horror, and Kise paled. “You…!” Aomine was so furious that he could barely get his words out. “You monster…”

 

“If I had it my way, I would rather have one of you taken off the court instead of that girl.” Hanamiya smirked deviously at them. “They said that the Teiko team are geniuses. But even geniuses are nothing more than trash when broken.” He sneered.

 

“You…!” Aomine increased his struggles from Kise’s hold, and very nearly broke free from the blonde’s grasp.

 

“Aomine, now is not the time!” Midorima scolded before turning his attention towards his coach who is currently examining Tamaki who had apparently passed out from the pain. And honestly, he couldn’t blame her. If he had been in Tamaki’s position, he would have passed out as well. “Coach! How is she?”

 

“It’s terrible…” An unnamed second stringer who had been one of the reserves for the match that day almost whispered, staring with wide eyes at their vice-captain. “It’s not fair…!”

 

“That’s playing dirty!” Another reserve looked ready to spit fire.

 

“Vice-Cap…” Another reserve looked as he is about to be ill, with just how green in the face that he had gotten.

 

“I can’t tell for sure, but the bones in her wrist seems to be completely shattered.” Coach Kashitori said grimly, handling Tamaki’s left wrist carefully. He glared at the coach of the opposing team who looked extremely smug. _‘What kind of coach is he to condone this kind of foul play?’_ He made a mental note to file a complaint with the Basketball Association. Even though he is no longer a player with the Association, his words still carry some weight. “I’ll take her to the hospital.” He announced to his horror stricken team. “Momoi-san, you’re in charge.” He told the pink haired manager. “You know what to do?”

 

With just how furious that Akashi is, the redhead is in no state of mind to take command. And with their vice-captain currently being the cause of the foul moods of nearly the entire Teiko team, the next chain of command will be their manager.

 

Momoi nodded frantically, her eyes brimming with tears as she watched her best friend. “Y-Yes!”

 

“Akashi-kun, you’re in.” Coach Kashitori told the redhead as he lifted Tamaki into his arms. The girl barely weighs anything, and he wonders if she is even eating right. “Come to the hospital after the match. I’ll take care of her until then. Is that clear?”

 

Akashi nodded. “…Yes. Take care of her.”

 

“Of course.” Coach Kashitori said. “Just one more thing here, team.” The regulars looked at their coach, anger written across their faces. A dark look appeared on their coach’s face as he glared at the coach of the opposing team. _“Crush them.”_

 

* * * *

 

The day of the Winter Cup Preliminary Tournament dawned bright and clear, and even schools like Kaijo and Touou have turned up to watch the match between Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Former opponents of Kirisaki Dai Ichi have even turned up, all of them hoping that Seirin would kick Kirisaki Dai Ichi off their high horse.

 

Kise, Aomine and Satsuki who have all turned up with their teams have separated from their teams the moment that they’ve entered the gym, all of them heading to some location where there is an unofficial Generation of Miracles’ gathering. Apart from Murasakibara who lives too far away, all the former Teiko graduates are present.

 

“If Seirin loses against Hanamiya, I’ll kill them myself.” Aomine almost growled as he watched Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi warming up. “And if Hanamiya so much as gets within ten feet of Tamaki, I won’t hold back this time.” He looked furious. “I’ll _rip_ him apart!”

 

“Get in line.” Akashi said coldly. “He’s mine if he so much as touches one hair on Tama’s head.”

 

Aomine then frowned as he watched the Seirin players closely. “Is it just me, or are they awfully bloodthirsty today?” he wondered. Particularly the Seirin captain who seems ready to spit fire, judging by the enraged look on his face.

 

“Uh oh.” Kise muttered, seeing Hanamiya Makoto walk over to Seirin’s side of the court, smiling that devious smile on his face that makes Kise want to wipe it off with his fist. “Looks like trouble.”

 

Akashi frowned. _‘Tama, be careful.’_

 

* * * *

 

In the second gym where Shutoku is preparing themselves for their match against Senshinkan, Midorima looks awfully fidgety and worried, his heart clearly not in his practice shoots at all. Otsubo looks ready to shout at him, but one look at the worried look on Midorima’s face, and he shut his mouth.

 

Everyone on the Shutoku team knew why Midorima is worried, and Otsubo wonders if they should even let Midorima play in this game, as his heart is clearly not in it. They could easily win this match even without Midorima, so maybe they should let Midorima go to watch the match between Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

 

Fortunately, their coach took the decision out of his hands. “Midorima!” Nakatani called out to the green haired shooter. “Go and watch Seirin’s match.” He ordered. “I’ll take it as three of your selfish requests for the day.” Midorima looked surprised. “You’re no good to us here. In exchange, your training will be doubled on Monday. Go.”

 

Midorima nodded his head in thanks and left the gym immediately.

 

“Coach, what’s wrong with him?” Takao asked Nakatani. He had never seen Midorima like this before.

 

“Well, let’s just say that all the Generation of Miracles will be extremely high strung today.” Nakatani said mysteriously. The Teiko coach had been an old college friend of his, and he had heard what had happened two years ago. “Midorima will be no good to us today. And personally, I hope that Seirin wins their match.”

 

* * * *

 

Kagami had never met a person that he hated and despised as much as Hanamiya Makoto at this moment. He watched even as Hyuuga-sempai glared daggers at Hanamiya who had used the excuse of a stray ball to come over to their side of the court.

 

“Don’t be mean,” said Hanamiya with a fake smile on his face. “You still think I did something? I don’t know what you’re talking about. He just hurt himself.”

 

Hyuuga looked ready to burst a blood vessel, and Kagami was quick to hold his senior back.

 

He wasn’t there when Kiyoshi-sempai got hurt, so he can’t understand Hyuuga’s anger. And neither was he there when Hanamiya had hurt Tamaki, so he can’t say that he understood the anger and hatred of the Generation of Miracles. But Kagami Taiga will be damned if anyone dares to so much as lay one finger on his teammates when he is around!

 

“He’s even shittier in person.” Kagami said with a frown. “No matter what shit that you try to pull with us, we won’t lose.” He challenged Hanamiya who looked at him with an amused smile; almost as if Kagami is a child who is throwing a tantrum. “Crush us if you can.”

 

“Wow, you’re assertive.” Hanamiya was mildly amused. “I’ve heard about your first year duo. You should be careful. I hope nothing happens.” He said mysteriously.

 

Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean by that?” he said dangerously.

 

Ever since Tamaki had told them what had happened in Teiko, his hatred for Hanamiya had only increased, and he didn’t even think that that is possible. In actual fact, probably, the _entire team_ was pissed off, even the freshman trio who always spent extra practice time with Kagami and Tamaki after team practice was concluded for the day.

 

“Nothing much,” said Hanamiya nonchalantly. His eyes then fell on Tamaki who is standing next to Hyuuga, clutching a clipboard to her chest, a slight flicker of fear in her eyes even as she eyed Hanamiya. A smirk then crept on Hanamiya’s face as he laid eyes on the teal haired girl. “Hey, former vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles!” He greeted almost like they’re old friends. As one, all the other Seirin players stopped practicing and turned towards the scene. Even the Kirisaki Dai Ichi players have stopped their practice. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Yeah.” Tamaki said emotionlessly, not betraying anything at all. “It’s been a long time, Hanamiya-san.”

 

Hanamiya smirked even as he eyed the black wristband around her left wrist. “Is your left hand all right now?” he asked with fake concern.

 

With that question, the entire Seirin team looked furious. Even Riko looked ready to chuck her clipboard at Hanamiya’s head. What he had done to Kiyoshi last year was bad enough. But what he’d done to Tamaki is beyond reason! He had basically crippled her for life! Riko was surprised that neither Teiko nor Tamaki’s aunt had sued Hanamiya.

 

And then again, it did happen during a basketball match, so chances are that they probably couldn’t, since there are laws set in place to prevent lawsuits from being filed should there be a player who had suffered an injury during a match.

 

Riko’s father had told her as much when she was in middle school.

 

Tamaki only frowned slightly at Hanamiya. “That is none of your concern,” she said. She shot a warning look at Kagami who looked ready to start swinging some fists.

 

“I see. For your sake, I hope that it’s really all right now.” Hanamiya said with false concern. “After all, basketball is a rough sport, and _accidents_ happen.”

 

“Damn you!” Hyuuga felt his patience snap, and Koganei and Izuki were quick to hold him back. “That is no accident! You did that on _purpose!”_ He roared.

 

Hanamiya’s smile only widened as he laid eyes on Tamaki. “I’m _really_ interested to find out just which one amongst you Generation of Miracles can give me good enough entertainment,” he sneered. “And since you’re the first one that I’m going to face in a match, I hope that you’ll give me a good show.” He smirked. “Show me what the Generation of Miracles—the strongest team, are capable of.”

 

A muscle in Tamaki’s cheek twitched slightly. “…It isn’t like I particularly care about the title of the Generation of Miracles,” she said coolly. “And to start with, it isn’t like it’s us who named ourselves that. But…” She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Hanamiya. “The title of the Generation of Miracles isn’t cheap enough to be thrown around by someone like you! I am not one of them for nothing. There is nothing more fearful than the shadow that stands behind you. Everyone within ten miles of Teiko understood, but it seems the rest of Japan must be taught.” Seirin shivered at the cold anger in Tamaki’s voice. “If it is one thing about basketball that I hate, it is players like you. But I hate losing even more, especially to someone like the likes of you.” She narrowed her eyes, looking at Hanamiya in the eye. “Let’s play.”


	32. Beyond the Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin's match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi had finally begun, with the members of the team resorting to rough play as usual. In a bid to protect his team, Kiyoshi made the decision to handle the inside court on his own, thus increasing the chances of the opposing team targeting him instead.

_“And if there is any reason why you’re going to lose, it’s just that you’ve made her angry now. You made Tamaki angry. That’s all.” - Aomine Daiki_

 

* * * *

 

_“The game between Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi will now begin!”_

 

“It’s finally beginning.” Kise muttered, keeping his eyes on the court even as the starting players of both Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi begun the before match greeting. Even for someone as oblivious as the blonde, he could easily tell that all of Seirin seems extremely high strung for some reason, particularly the captain.

 

“The winner advances to the Winter Cup.” Akashi stated. “It’s the decisive game.”

 

Momoi Satsuki looked at Tamaki worriedly from her place next to Aomine, her hands clasped together tightly. _‘Tamaki-chan… Be careful.’_

 

* * * *

 

Seirin was quick to gain first possession of the ball, and were quick to launch into their trademark run-and-gun style as they ran down the court, with Kirisaki Dai Ichi struggling to keep up with their speed.

 

Hanamiya Makoto was taken aback as Izuki Shun passed the ball quickly towards Tamaki as a Kirisaki Dai Ichi player came up from behind the Eagle Eye player.

 

_‘This is…’_

 

The eyes of Kise, Satsuki and even Midorima who had just turned up, huffing and puffing like he’s about to die—widened in shock and realisation.

 

 _‘Could it be?’_ Satsuki had a feeling what Tamaki is going to attempt to do, but this early in the game? Even during the match against Shutoku, she didn’t pull it out until the third quarter.

 

Aomine who hadn’t seen the Shutoku match but had heard Satsuki’s babbling about Tamaki’s new skill was surprised. Despite the teal haired girl being his girlfriend, both teens never spoke about ‘team secrets’ and special moves or whatnot to each other. They are still professionals on the court, and had loyalty to their own individual teams.

 

 _‘Tamaki has the ball?’_ Aomine thought, bewildered.

 

“She’s breaking it out already!” Kise said, excited, and his former teammates all looked at him like he’s insane. “The Vanishing Drive!”

 

Down on the court, Tamaki who is being guarded by Yamazaki Hiroshi did not even so much as blink an eye even as she moved to put her Vanishing Drive in action.

 

 _‘A person can’t just disappear. There must be some trick to it!’_ Yamazaki thought to himself furiously. “You’re not going anywhere!”

 

“Care to try me?” A cold voice was all that he heard before a slight draft of wind passed him, and before Yamazaki even knew what is going on, Kuroko Tamaki is already behind him, moving down the court with the ball.

 

A Kirisaki Dai Ichi player was quick to block Tamaki, but she dodged him easily, and shot the ball towards the net where Kiyoshi was waiting for it. And without further ado, the Center then slammed the ball into the net.

 

“An alley-oop!” Moriyama gasped. Next to him, Hayakawa was speechless for the first time in his life, having seen a move executed that he had never believed to be possible.

 

“All right!” Koganei cheered from Seirin’s bench, his excitement infecting the rest of Seirin players who were also on the bench. “We scored first!”

 

“So this is her new technique…” Aomine mused, impressed beyond himself. _‘Only her. Only she has the guts and capability to create a technique like that and pull it off successfully.’_

 

* * * *

 

With Touou, Imayoshi chuckled to himself. “Seirin’s games are never boring,” he laughed. The Touou captain then glanced at Hanamiya on the court, adjusting his glasses. _‘What are you going to do, Hanamiya?’_

 

* * * *

 

“Their coordination was impressive too.” Satsuki noted. Seirin didn’t have as good a coordination during their match against Touou earlier in the summer, and even against Shutoku the day before. “They’re in top form today.”

 

* * * *

 

“And not to mention that they’re one of the most aggressive teams in Tokyo too.” Imayoshi said, impressed, despite himself. “How will Kirisaki Dai Ichi handle this?”

 

* * * *

 

Akashi frowned as his sharp eyes picked up the slight change of facial expressions on Hanamiya’s face. It seems like it’s finally starting.

 

The real battle.

 

 _‘Tama, be careful.’_ Akashi thought nervously to himself, glancing at his cousin. If he had it his way, his cousin would never play in this match at all. But logically, he knew that Tamaki would definitely play in this match. It will be akin to suicide for Seirin if she sits out of this match.

 

* * * *

 

Very few things could really make Kuroko Tamaki angry.

 

But the match with Kirisaki Dai Ichi is making her blood boil, though she didn’t show it on her face. Her observation skills are akin to Izuki’s Eagle Eye ability. Whether it be Mirage or misdirection, she requires excellent observation skills whilst on the court in order to circulate her passes to her teammates, and in the past minute or so ever since the start of the match, Tamaki had seen how Kagami almost had the wind knocked out of him due to a particularly rough screen, and even how he had his foot stepped on, preventing him from getting the rebound. Hyuuga on the other hand was almost smacked in the face by an elbow had Kiyoshi not blocked it for him at the last moment. Thankfully, both second years have escaped with zero injuries, but Tamaki is sure that that won’t stay that way for long, knowing Hanamiya Makoto and how he worked.

 

 _‘Calm down…’_ Tamaki told herself repeatedly, trying to prevent herself from flinching back as a Kirisaki Dai Ichi player went particularly close to her. She kept having quick flashbacks of _that_ match during her second year at Teiko. _‘It will be fine… We’re going to win this!’_

 

No one noticed the dark smirk on Hanamiya Makoto’s face as he glanced at the only female player on Seirin’s side.

 

* * * *

 

On Seirin’s bench, Koganei, Mitobe, Tsuchida and the three freshmen were staring at the data list of all of Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s past opponents as if hoping that they were reading it wrong.

 

“Is this data for real?” Koganei asked weakly. “Every team that’s played Kirisaki Dai Ichi had injuries.”

 

“Particularly their aces and star players.” Tsuchida pointed out, feeling more worried than ever, but more so for Kiyoshi, Tamaki and Kagami. “They are always taken out without a doubt.”

 

Riko didn’t show any hint of her inner turmoil on her face, but had glued her eyes to the match even as she kept an ear on the conversation. “They were just another strong school until last year,” she pointed out, recalling how their match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi had gone last year. “Since Hanamiya-kun and the other second years became their leading force, there’s been an obvious increase.” Riko was nervous. _‘What he did to Teppei last year… And what he’d done to Tamaki-chan…’_ She glanced between the two players on the court. _‘Hanamiya Makoto couldn’t be more disingenuous.’_

 

* * * *

 

_“Rebound!”_

 

Kiyoshi growled low in his throat as he realised that a Kirisaki Dai Ichi player had stepped on his foot discretely without letting the referee notice, thus not allowing him to get the rebound. The Center’s eyes then widened when he saw Furuhashi Kojiro leap up to get the ball, eyes falling on Tamaki who was nearby as he did so.

 

“No way!” Kagami’s face was now red enough to match his own hair as he realised what they’re going to do. “They’re aiming for Tamaki!”

 

“Tamaki!”

 

Frozen to her spot in fear, Tamaki could only watch as the elbow of Furuhashi came closer, and she screwed her eyes shut. She then heard a loud grunt, and opened her eyes only to be met with the broad back of Kiyoshi Teppei who had blocked the attack for her.

 

“K-Kiyoshi-sempai!”

 

“We’re on the court.” Kiyoshi growled low, throwing Furuhashi’s arm off him, and shifting slightly so that he is partially shielding Tamaki from his view. “Beat us at basketball.”

 

Furuhashi wasn’t deterred by Kiyoshi’s glare. “That’s what I’m doing,” he replied calmly even as he tossed the ball across the court towards Hanamiya who dodged past Izuki and scored another ball for Kirisaki Dai Ichi, thus bringing the score 4-2 in Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s favour.

 

“That was close,” said Hanamiya silkily even as he walked past a stone faced Kiyoshi. “We almost crushed that girl.” He either didn’t notice or plain ignored the plain rage in Kiyoshi’s eyes. “Stay out of our way.”

 

Kiyoshi was almost shaking with pure anger as he turned to face Hanamiya. He now had an idea how the Generation of Miracles must feel in their match two years ago when Tamaki had gotten injured.

 

“I don’t care if I’m the only one who gets hurt. But I can’t stand you injuring my teammates!” All of Seirin was taken aback by the pure anger in the normally happy and cheerful Kiyoshi’s voice. “Hanamiya! I will defeat you!”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki let out a small gasp as she got elbowed in the ribs hard enough to have the wind knocked out of her, and lost hold of the ball, thus allowing Kirisaki Dai Ichi to score a goal. Kagami who had been sticking close to her ever since the start of the game looked mad enough to go after the Kirisaki Dai Ichi player.

 

“What is the referee doing?” Kise scowled from within the bleachers whilst standing with his former teammates, all of them with their hearts almost in their mouths even as they watched the match. “He must be blind!”

 

“They’re doing it so he can’t see.” Satsuki concluded. “In some ways, it’s an impressive skill.”

 

“I swear… I hadn’t been this angry watching a basketball match before.” Midorima almost growled. “If he so much as lays one finger on Tamaki…”

 

Akashi and Aomine said nothing, but their eyes spelt out plain murder.

 

* * * *

 

“We should be fine, but this is tough for a team like Seirin that has barely enough players,” said Kasamatsu calmly.

 

After all, for a National level team like Kaijo that has a number of years of experience beneath their belt, they have plenty of reserves to pick from in the event that a regular has to be taken off the court due to injury. Seirin however didn’t have that luxury, and even their reserves aren’t as good in skill like their starters.

 

“Either way, it’s not a game that makes you feel good to watch.” Moriyama concluded, folding his arms across his chest.

 

* * * *

 

“Rebound!”

 

Kagami who is the only Seirin player standing near the net noticed Hara Kazuya sneakily attempting to step on his foot once more to prevent him from getting the rebound, and he twitched.

 

 _‘I won’t fall for that again!’_ Kagami growled to himself and moved his foot out of the way in time, much to Hara’s annoyance.

 

“Too bad. I guess I’ll just screen you out then.” Hara stated before he elbowed Kagami in the ribs roughly that is enough to knock the wind out of the redhead.

 

“Kagami!”

 

Hara then took the chance to make another goal, thus making the score 10-7 with Kirisaki Dai Ichi in the lead.

 

Kagami was almost seething with pure anger even as Hara walked past him nonchalantly. Tamaki who wasn’t too far away from the seething redhead was taken aback at the expression of pure fury on Kagami’s face, and had an idea what he is about to do. After all, Aomine had nearly punched a player on the opposing team back when they were facing Hanamiya Makoto during their second year had Midorima not tripped him up.

 

An expression of dark fury was visible on Kagami’s face even as he cocked a fist back, ready to clock Hara one. For some reason however, there was a light smirk visible on Hara’s face despite the bubblegum that he’s blowing, and he made no attempt to defend himself from the oncoming onslaught.

 

The faces of Seirin all paled instantly the moment that they caught sight of what Kagami is going to attempt to do. The freshmen trio in particular were almost frozen to their seats in fear at the consequences that is about to follow.

 

“Kagami, you idiot!” Fukuda almost screeched. “Stop!”

 

Almost like in slow motion, all of Seirin and even several of the sharper eyed people sitting amongst the bleachers—the Generation of Miracles amongst them, caught the baffled and stunned expression on Kagami’s face even as Tamaki grabbed hold of his ankles, folding him up, and thus causing him to fall flat on his face before he could even throw the punch.

 

“That _hurt,_ Tamaki!” Kagami howled, cradling his injured nose the moment that he is back on his feet.

 

Tamaki looked at him coolly, not seemingly affected by her partner’s anger. And then again, she is used to his temper and his change in moods by now. “What were you trying to do?”

 

“What was I—?”

 

Tamaki narrowed her eyes at Kagami as the redhead realised what he is just about to do in a moment of rash anger, and what he had almost ruined for his team. “Are you trying to ruin everything with your anger?” she questioned coolly, and Kagami looked ashamed of himself for a moment. “I’m angry too.” She cringed slightly as she held onto her ribs, and Kagami’s eyes twitched with anger when he spotted the faint bruises already starting to form on Tamaki’s arms and legs. Apart from Kiyoshi, she had been the one that Kirisaki Dai Ichi had gone after ever since the beginning of the match. “But hitting them isn’t what we should be doing for the upperclassmen. Shouldn’t we be beating them on the court, at basketball instead?”

 

On the bench, the freshmen trio slumped against each other in relief when they saw that Kagami had the sense in him hit back into his head—literally, by Tamaki. “Looks like Tamaki got through to him.” Furihata sighed in relief.

 

“I know that I’ve thought this before, but it’s a good thing that we have her on the team.” Fukuda nodded in agreement even as the players on the court moved back to their individual benches as Seirin called for time out.

 

Riko was twitching badly even as the players took a quick break on the bench to rest their legs and bodies, even quenching their thirst. And the first thing that she did is to slam a fist hard atop Kagami’s head.

 

“What are you thinking, you moron?” Riko raged at a frightened Kagami, who like nearly all of Seirin, is cowed like a frightened mouse in the face of their coach’s anger. “With you out, we’ll lose things that we could’ve won!”

 

 _‘He got hit anyway.’_ The rest of Seirin thought with a sigh, watching Kagami and Riko.

 

“If you’re going to do it, don’t make it obvious!”

 

Tamaki who was sitting next to Izuki winced as she examined her bruised arm, and took in a sharp intake of breath as she bent over slightly, feeling pain from the rib area. Hyuuga who was on Tamaki’s other side noticed it almost immediately. All of Seirin had been on pins and needles ever since the beginning of the match when Kirisaki Dai Ichi had their sights set on Tamaki.

 

Kiyoshi is bad enough—but at the very least, he had some durability and would be able to stand through a series of onslaughts. But Tamaki is even smaller than your average first year, and should all of Kirisaki Dai Ichi had their sights set on her, she wouldn’t last long.

 

“Hey, get Tamaki something cold. And for me as well.” Hyuuga told Furihata, examining the angry red bruise on his arm.

 

Kiyoshi was silent for a long time as he eyed Tamaki from top to bottom even as Riko fussed over the freshman, putting cold compressors atop her bruises, and even using Furihata and Fukuda as live human shields to block the rest of the court from seeing even as the brunette coach lifted Tamaki’s shirt up slightly to examine the bruises on her body. And by the loud and angry cursing by Riko, it isn’t pretty to look at.

 

 _‘This isn’t going to be good.’_ Kiyoshi thought to himself grimly. _‘And honestly, it is asking a lot of Tamaki to be out on the court when she is still scared stiff of Hanamiya and rough plays.’_

 

He had seen how Tamaki had flinched back earlier when Furuhashi Kojiro had attempted to clock her in the face with his elbow, and would have succeeded had Kiyoshi not blocked it for her. And after what Tamaki had been through, Kiyoshi doesn’t blame her in the least.

 

“Kagami.” As one, all of Seirin turned towards Kiyoshi when he spoke. “Attack from the outside when we’re on offense. You don’t need to get rebounds on defense either.” Kagami looked extremely confused, and he wasn’t the only one. “I’ll play the inside myself. You four cover the outside.”

 

Seirin was speechless for a moment. One player on the inside, with the remaining four outside? That is suicide!

 

“What are you saying, Kiyoshi?” Hyuuga finally blew. “The rough play’s the most brutal on the inside! If you do that, they’ll focus all their attacks on you!”

 

“It’s better than seeing my friends hurt.” Kiyoshi said stubbornly. “Besides…” He glanced at Tamaki out of the corner of his eye, and the second years immediately understood what he’s trying to say. “Besides, it’ll be better if it’s just me alone that is injured than all of us.”

 

“What—?” Riko couldn’t believe her ears for a second. “I can’t agree to that! Your leg is already injured. If anything, I should sub you out.”

 

“No, I’m doing it.” Kiyoshi cut Riko off before she could protest any further. “Sorry Riko. But this is what I’ve come back for. If you switch me out now, I’ll hate you for the rest of my life.”

 

The buzzer went off just then, signalling for all players to return to the court.

 

* * * *

 

The spectators were all stunned as they watched the players positioned themselves on the court, particularly the Seirin players.

 

“Wait, are you serious?” Kise squeaked in surprise when he saw the man-to-man defense on the court, with Izuki currently in possession of the ball. “Only No. 7’s on the inside? Everybody else is on the outside!”

 

“This is suicide!” Midorima felt really angry and ill for the first time in his life for someone that is not one of his teammates—both former and current. “With just one person on the inside, Kirisaki Dai Ichi is going to focus all their rough play on him!”

 

“…This is one match that I don’t feel good to watch.” Aomine said at last after watching Kiyoshi got smacked all over the place. “I never want to punch someone so hard in my life.”

 

“But I understand what he’s trying to do, and what Seirin is trying to do.” Akashi said even as he kept his eyes on the match, trying to prevent himself from running down to the court and stabbing a certain Crownless General with his scissors. “He’s trying to keep injuries to his teammates at a minimum, especially Tama who had been set upon by all sides by Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Usually, it is best if Seirin switches her out, but they can’t for this match.”

 

* * * *

 

“If anything, it is Kuroko’s skills that they need on the court right now.” Imayoshi concluded grimly. “Kirisaki Dai Ichi is a strong school. And with the rough play that they excel at, especially when they took advantage of that skill to steal the ball from Seirin, it is Kuroko whom Seirin needs to steal the ball back. And they can’t do that if she is taken off the court.”

 

“He might be an enemy, but no one deserves to be treated this way.” Sakurai said solemnly, cringing every now and then as he watched Kiyoshi get smacked around down on the court. “I don’t feel good watching this match.”

 

“Kiyoshi’s holding down the inside by himself on offense and defense.” Imayoshi stated, impressed despite himself. “He’s tenacious.”

 

* * * *

 

The score is now at 23-26, with Seirin in the lead, and the cheers from the spectators were nearly tearing through the roof. That is just how unpopular Kirisaki Dai Ichi is, particularly with the teams that have played them previously.

 

Tamaki looked at Kiyoshi anxiously, noticing the angry red bruises all over his arms and legs. She had a good idea how he must feel now—not wanting any of his teammates to suffer. But didn’t the brunette think of how _they_ must feel? She wouldn’t want any of her teammates to sacrifice themselves for her sake as well!

 

This is her second year of Teiko all over again!

 

“Damn it! Can we keep on doing this?” Kagami growled, apparently of the same mindset as Tamaki.

 

He had kept close to Tamaki ever since the timeout had ended, thus preventing the worse of the attacks from connecting with Tamaki. And with Kiyoshi being the only one on the inside, he had managed to distract Kirisaki Dai Ichi from focusing their attacks on Tamaki. But how long can he last?

 

 _“Of course not!”_ Hyuuga roared, his loud voice echoing all over the court—his voice was that loud. “Give me the ball!”

 

* * * *

 

“They’re finally ready. Are they ready to try?” Kise wondered.

 

“I don’t know about that.” Akashi frowned, eyeing Hyuuga’s tense posture. _‘For Shooting Guards, in order for the ball to go in, their form must be perfect. With No. 4 in this current state… The ball will miss.’_

 

* * * *

 

“Hyuuga, you’re not yourself!” Izuki reprimanded the Seirin captain. “Calm down!”

 

“I know!” Hyuuga snapped. “Just give me the ball!”

 

“At least make your shots when you’re open!” Izuki snapped back, frustration bubbling up in him.

 

“What’d you say?”

 

* * * *

 

“Things don’t seem to be going well for Seirin.” Moriyama said nervously, from where he is seated with Kaijo. He looked at the tense form of his Seirin counterpart, and recalled just how difficult a time he had with the Seirin captain when they had that practice match with them.

 

Compared to then, the Hyuuga of now…

 

“I understand that they’re upset their friend’s been hurt, but…” Kasamatsu trailed off slowly, frowning deeply. “Don’t get too excited, Hyuuga.”

 

* * * *

 

Kagami looks frustrated enough to bite someone even as he chalked up a foul. However, this small action seems to be enough to bring Seirin’s tension down.

 

Kiyoshi smiled amicably even as he patted Kagami’s head. “Pay more attention to your surroundings.” Kiyoshi beamed, acting for all in the world like he isn’t injured. “Izuki was open.” He pointed out, and Kagami winced. “We should play our own way.”

 

His words seemed to have the effect in calming Seirin down, especially Hyuuga and Izuki who seemed about to have a go at each other on the court itself when they were such good friends before. Hyuuga smirked. “All right! We’re on defense!” he ordered.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki decided she really didn’t like the look on Hanamiya’s face, especially after Kiyoshi had simply ignored his taunting, and acted like he didn’t hear a thing. And when she heard Hanamiya snap his fingers, she froze.

 

_That is the signal._

 

She recalled her previous match against him back in Teiko, and how every time when Hanamiya snaps his fingers, a member of her team just barely escaped a grievous injury that could have taken them off the court.

 

“Oh no…”

 

Almost like in slow motion, Tamaki could almost watch in horrified fascination as Furuhashi leaned backwards and fell almost atop of Kiyoshi even as he shot the ball with his body almost parallel to the ground, smacking Kiyoshi in the face with his arm as he did so.

 

“Referee time out!”

 

The angry mutterings and whispers of the court sounded almost like hissing fires. There was even more than one member of the audience shouting curses at Kirisaki Dai Ichi, screaming at them to ‘play fair’ and that ‘this isn’t basketball!’

 

“That’s terrible!” Kise was pale, and angry.

 

“Kiyoshi!”

 

“Sempai!”

 

Tamaki was pale – both in anger and fear. This is like her second year all over again. But this time, she had a good idea of how her old team had felt when Hanamiya had set on her the way he did.

 

Kiyoshi was struggling to get to his feet, despite the numerous injuries all over his person. If there is ever a video of this match, and if it should leak out, Tamaki wouldn’t be surprised if the referee in charge of this match get suspended or something. Coach Kashitori had seen to it back then that the referee and the coach of Hanamiya’s team at that time had gotten themselves fired, no longer being able to stand on the basketball court again.

 

Even as she attempted to control her anger, Tamaki felt her fear towards Hanamiya Makoto and rough plays fade away almost instantly.

 

This is just another basketball match. That’s all. And Kirisaki Dai Ichi is just another opposing team—one that Seirin _must_ beat.

 

“That’s why I decided…” It almost sounds like a task in itself for Kiyoshi to even get his words out even as he struggled to get to his feet. “If they’re ever about to break, I’ll be their splint. If they’re ever in danger, I’ll be their shield. I’ll always put myself on the line to protect the members of Seirin! That’s what I came back for!”

 

* * * *

 

With the Generation of Miracles, Aomine was barely keeping his anger in check even as the second quarter ended.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Aomine announced even as he walked off.

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer that signals the end of the second quarter went off, with the score being 45-40, with Seirin in the lead.

 

“Seirin pulled ahead by five points.” Kasamatsu said grimly. “Though it feels as if they barely made it.”

 

* * * *

 

Hanamiya was seething in anger even as he walked off the court, something that all his teammates have noticed, and thus, gave him a wide berth.

 

This isn’t supposed to be happening!

 

Seirin shouldn’t be able to give him this much trouble! They’re nothing! Even with Kiyoshi and that Kuroko girl in that team, they shouldn’t be able to do this! The boos and jeers from the crowd were also getting to him, and he recognised several of the team jerseys in the crowd as some of their past opponents.

 

And it is just then when Hanamiya made eye contact with a pair of red and gold eyes in the audience that were boring dangerously into him, promising him pain, and lots of it. He had faced the same pair of eyes before two years ago, during his final match when he was in middle school, and thus, had faced the worst defeat that he had ever faced in his entire basketball career.

 

_“I don’t particularly care what you think of us. But you’ve just angered the one team that you should never anger.” Akashi Seijuro had an expression of cold fury on his face even as both teams got ready for the third quarter. “You’re going to have to pay the price for harming one of our own. The Generation of Miracles takes care of our own. You should remember that.”_

 

Hanamiya then bumped into Tamaki, and he jostled her out of the way roughly, his bad mood growing even worse upon catching sight of her. “Move!” he growled, shoving her out of the way roughly, unknowingly having himself on the number one hit list of five other prodigies.

 

“Wait.” Kuroko Tamaki’s cool voice stopped him in his tracks. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this for some time now. Do you find it fun playing in such a manner? Why do you play in such an underhanded way? Do you even enjoy winning like that?”

 

Walking through the bleachers, Aomine noticed the small ‘conversation’ that Hanamiya and Tamaki were having and stopped in his tracks, frowning slightly. He had an idea where this is about to go, and he longed for an excuse to bash Hanamiya’s pretty face in if he so much as touches one hair on Tamaki’s head.

 

“Huh? What good is there in asking me this, Kuroko Tamaki?” Hanamiya sneered at Tamaki. “You should know the answer to that yourself. Two years ago, you merely offered yourself up as a sacrificial lamb in place of that ace. I would’ve preferred it if it is _him_ that had been taken off the court.” Tamaki’s eyes widened a slight fraction as she finally understood everything. “They say the misfortune of others tastes like honey. Don’t get the wrong idea, goody two-shoes. I don’t want to win.” He sneered at the remaining players of Seirin who were glaring daggers at him, all of them ready to step in within a moment’s notice should he so much as lay one finger on Tamaki. “I want to see guys who’ve worked hard and devoted their youth to basketball grind their teeth as they lose.” Kagami gritted his teeth in fury only to be taken aback as Hanamiya stepped closer to Tamaki. “Do I enjoy it? Yeah, I do. And what are you going to do about it? I can’t do anything to Teiko when _you_ were in there, but what I did to your seniors last year in Seirin was a masterpiece.”

 

“Bastard!” Kagami looks as if he is about to burst back onto the court and slug Hanamiya in the face had Izuki not stopped him.

 

“I hope you don’t think that’s the end of it.” Hanamiya sneered.

 

“…I see.”

 

A cold voice stopped Hanamiya in his tracks, almost sending chills up his spine. And by the uneasy and slightly scared expressions on the faces of Hanamiya’s teammates, he wasn’t the only one that felt that. The eyes of Kuroko Tamaki were slightly shadowed by her bangs, and what that could be seen of her eyes held an animalistic and almost predatory feel.

 

“So that’s your reason.” Hanamiya felt extremely cold just then, and he could almost feel a slight fear creeping up within him from the pits of his stomach. “…I’m glad that I asked you for your reason.” Tamaki turned on her heel to follow her teammates into their changing room, but she paused in her tracks before turning to look at Hanamiya over her shoulder. “The reason why Teiko is called the strongest school… I’ll beat that lesson into you.”

 

Hanamiya was almost frozen to his spot on the ground, and he couldn’t even find it in himself to move until Kuroko Tamaki had left the area.

 

* * * *

 

Midorima let out a huff. “He’s done for now,” he said with a satisfied smirk on his face. “Kirisaki Dai Ichi isn’t going to win today. Tamaki will see to it.”

 

Akashi had a smirk on his face too. “The saying that it’s the quiet ones that are the ones to be watched out for has some truth to it,” he said. “Tama isn’t going to let them win now.”

 

* * * *

 

Kagami kicked one of the benches in the changing room in a rare show of fury, only to get smacked on the head by their coach.

 

“Don’t take your anger out on stuff.” Riko scolded.

 

Meanwhile, the second years are fussing over Kiyoshi and his numerous injuries. And even from where he stood, Kagami could see just how serious that the numerous bruises littering Kiyoshi’s skin are, and he winced.

 

“Kiyoshi, are you all right?” Izuki asked with concern even as he passed Kiyoshi an ice pack to allow him to ice his injuries.

 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” Furihata asked with worry and concern. “Those guys…!”

 

Riko walked over to Kiyoshi with a grim expression on her face even as she studied the numerous injuries on Kiyoshi’s body. _‘This isn’t good. But…’_ She recalled what Kiyoshi had said earlier. _‘This is his last year to be able to play with us. I…’_

 

Kagami was still growling even as he took his seat by a quiet Tamaki who hasn’t said a single word ever since she’d stepped into the changing room. “This makes me furious!”

 

“You shouldn’t break things.” Tamaki said coolly.

 

“I know that!” Kagami snapped. “Anyway, I’m amazed you’re so cal—” He felt his words get caught in his throat even as he turned to face his partner and saw an expression of dark fury visible on her face, and almost felt chills run down his spine.

 

Kagami instantly felt as if his voice was stuck in his throat and couldn’t come out. Every pore in his body went rigid, and he almost felt as if he wants to hide. This is the first time that he’d seen such a furious Tamaki.

 

For a moment, Kagami wonders if he shouldn’t start praying for Hanamiya. For some reason, he has a feeling that that bastard won’t be walking away from this match unscathed.

 

* * * *

 

Aomine walked towards the bathroom, thoughts running through his head of what he remembered of Tamaki’s face earlier. Make no mistake, she is furious. She wasn’t even that angry during their third year of Teiko at the championship league.

 

Kirisaki Dai Ichi is done for.

 

There’s no way they would win now.

 

“Hey. I didn’t think I’d see you here, ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki.”

 

Aomine had to fight down every urge of his to smack Hanamiya Makoto in the face as he walked into the bathroom only to see the Kirisaki Dai Ichi player doing his business.

 

“Oh, it’s you.”

 

“You’re as rude as ever.” Hanamiya commented offhandedly. “Be polite when you talk.”

 

“You’re one to talk.” Aomine said even as he unzipped his pants and did his business. “And you’re the one who’s playing as dishonestly as ever.”

 

“That’s just bait so we can trap them.”

 

“I don’t particularly care how you play, but you’re going to lose this game.” Aomine stated like it’s a fact.

 

“You’re underestimating me.” Hanamiya sneered. “In fact, I wish you’d tell me how I could lose.”

 

“It’s not about whether or not I’m underestimating you. There’s no reason.” Aomine said calmly. “It might be in middle school, but Teiko’s Generation of Miracles are the best. There is a reason why we’re called the strongest school. And if there is any reason why you’re going to lose, it’s just that you’ve made her angry now. You made Tamaki angry. That’s all.”

 

Aomine’s eyes however told a different story.

 

_Don’t you forget—she’s one of us. No matter what had happened, she is still one of us. There is no way that you can beat her._

 

“Is that so?” Hanamiya sounded uncaring.

 

Aomine’s eyes narrowed considerably. “Just a word of warning, Hanamiya Makoto.” There is an underlying layer of dark fury beneath his voice. “I don’t particularly care what you do to your opponents in order to win. But you so much as lay one finger on Kuroko Tamaki, and I’ll tear you apart. And I won’t be the only one that you have to worry about if you so much as touch her.” There is a hint of a warning in Aomine’s eyes. “The saying that it is the quiet ones whom you have to watch out for has some word of truth to it. Everyone when we’re back in Teiko knew this as a fact. There is nothing more fearful than the shadow that stands behind you. Everyone within ten miles of Teiko understood, but it seems that you, like the rest of Japan, must be taught.”

 

Aomine had a dark smirk on his face. “You will never be able to defeat her. You can try, but this match is Seirin’s,” he proclaimed. “You should never have angered her. Nothing is more fearful than something that you can’t see. The darkness can never be conquered. The Mirage of the Court is no one’s fool. If there is anyone that you should fear, it is her. She is the last person that you would want to face on the court when she is pissed. When you’re on the ground grovelling in defeat, then only then can you understand the fearsome power of the Mirage of the Court.” He narrowed his eyes. “You can choose to disbelieve me, but you’ll soon see the futility of your actions, and soon comprehend the true definition of strength.”


	33. I Won't Let You Win!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the game against Kirisaki Dai Ichi had begun.

_“Sometimes, you not only have to protect your teammates’ physical well-being, but also their feelings.” - Kuroko Tamaki_

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer signalling the beginning of the second half of the game between Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi rang a little too soon for some people’s liking, and the starting players of Seirin and Kirisaki Dai Ichi were soon making their way back to the court, with a severely battered Kiyoshi Teppei amongst them.

 

Some members of the audience were a little worried for his health, as unlike the obviously _blind_ referee, nearly all of them could see that Kiyoshi had been jostled about and had suffered more injuries and bruises than the rest of his team put together.

 

Seirin gained possession of the ball almost immediately, with the ball changing hands several times before it landed in Tamaki’s possession. Several of Seirin’s past opponents recognised it for what it was. If Kuroko Tamaki is holding the ball for longer than a few moments and isn’t passing it to any of her teammates, then there is only one reason why.

 

“Here comes the Vanishing Drive!” Wakamatsu is a little too excited for his teammates’ liking the moment that he saw Tamaki gaining possession of the ball.

 

Tamaki was the only one on the entire Seirin team who noticed the glints that appeared in the eyes of the Kirisaki Dai Ichi players even as Hara elbowed Yamazaki out of the way roughly, and her eye twitched slightly. So they not only injured their opponents, but their own teammates as well?

 

“Change!”

 

Hara was quick to guard Tamaki, certain that his guess about the trick behind the Vanishing Drive is right. And unfortunately for poor Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Tamaki is pissed not just with their much _esteemed_ captain, but with _their entire team._ And like how all past Teiko opponents who had unintentionally pissed them off can tell them, once you piss off a Teiko regular—whether it be past or present, you’ll be in for Hell.

 

And Kuroko Tamaki is rather determined to humiliate them in the worst way possible.

 

“What’s wrong, Tamaki?” Koganei wondered on the bench. “Do the drive already!”

 

Yamazaki was quick to swoop in for the kill, ready to steal the ball, certain that Tamaki can’t do the drive. Unfortunately for him, he never noticed the slight tilt of her lips, and before he even knew what is going on, Tamaki was behind both Yamazaki and Hara.

 

“Tamaki!” Kagami roared, running for the net.

 

Tamaki tossed the ball up towards the net, neatly bypassing a Kirisaki Dai Ichi player. With a loud roar, Kagami leapt up towards the ball, using Tamaki’s shoulders as a springboard to boost his jumping height, and he then promptly dunk the ball into the net.

 

There were loud cheers from both the audience and Seirin’s bench.

 

“Nice!” Hyuuga grinned. “Nice work, Kagami, Tamaki.”

 

“Thanks.” Kagami grinned back as he bumped fists with their captain.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit much to jump over someone?” Tamaki mock pouted at her partner.

 

“What?” Kagami scowled. “You’re the one who passed like that.” He pointed out.

 

Meanwhile, Kirisaki Dai Ichi was in shock. For a moment, they thought that they could shut down that annoying drive.

 

“Don’t you go for the drive when your opponent blinks?” Yamazaki demanded, and Tamaki looked at him with an odd look that suggested that he had just grown two new heads.

 

“Really? First that I’ve heard of it.” Tamaki deadpanned.

 

“This is different from what you told us!” Yamazaki yelled at Hara who was looking away, more interested in blowing his bubble gum.

 

“Look like I was wrong.” Hara mumbled. “My bad.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

 

The buzzer went off just then as Seirin called for a member change, and Tamaki walked towards the bench, breathing semi heavily even as Koganei got ready to take her place. “Your mark is No. 8.” Tamaki told the cat-like boy who nodded with a grin before entering the court.

 

* * * *

 

“They’re saving Tamaki for later.” Midorima noted.

 

“Well, you can’t use Tamacchi’s misdirection all the time.” Kise pointed out. “Besides, she’s been doing a lot since the second half.” He took a glance at the scoreboard only to see that the score is currently 47-40 with Seirin in the lead. “Seirin has complete control now.”

 

“Not just that.” Akashi frowned. “I think that Tama is planning something as well. She wouldn’t go against Hanamiya Makoto and Kirisaki Dai Ichi without a plan of some sort. That had been her style. She wouldn’t enter a match without a few plans in her arsenal.”

 

Akashi smirked, because he knew his cousin, and he knew how Tamaki thinks. If she is as angry as he thinks she is, Hanamiya Makoto and Kirisaki Dai Ichi had better get ready for the most humiliating defeat of their lives.

 

* * * *

 

On Seirin’s bench, Tamaki frowned to herself even as she saw Hanamiya give an order to have a sleeping player on their bench being subbed into the court. She recognised this guy from one of the few match videos that she had attained prior to Seirin’s match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

 

 _‘Seto Kentaro.’_ Tamaki mused to herself, watching as the guy took out a tube of hair wax and started slicking his hair backwards. _‘I was hoping that they wouldn’t put him in. He is one troublesome opponent.’_

 

* * * *

 

“Hanamiya-san just gave an order.” Sakurai pointed out from his place with the other Touou players save for Aomine and Momoi who were both with the rest of the former Teiko graduates. “Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s coach must really believe in him.”

 

“Huh? Oh, it’s not like that.” Imayoshi told Sakurai, much to his confusion. “I don’t know what happened, but their coach quit last year. Now he’s the captain _and_ the coach.”

 

“What?”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki had ran through every single match video of Kirisaki Dai Ichi that she can get for the past few days before Seirin’s match against them, and thus, she knew Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s style, and how they would play against a strong team.

 

Their Center, Seto Kentaro would only play in the second half of a match only if they hadn’t broken their opponents entirely. Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s game against Senshinkan is proof of it. And for being one of the three kings, Senshinkan is totally helpless against them throughout the second half. Last that Tamaki had heard, both Senshinkan’s captain and their Point Guard were actually taken to the hospital after the match.

 

And just like Tamaki had feared, the flow of the game changed completely to Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s side the moment that Seto Kentaro had entered the court and started intercepting their pass routes. Riko had almost made a mess of her hair by the middle of the third quarter as time and time again, Kirisaki Dai Ichi intercepted Izuki, with Seto going after him like a shark after blood, and made a complete mess of their play.

 

* * * *

 

“Satsuki, do you have any information on No. 5?” Aomine asked, turning towards Momoi who is chewing onto her bottom lip anxiously. “I’ve never seen someone who can make such a mess of Seirin’s play like that before.”

 

Even back when Touou had played Seirin, not even they could mess up Seirin’s pass routes to this extent. And then again, Touou focuses more on speed and power, not dirty tactics. For a school that emphasises on individual ability—believing in their players to be as flexible as they could be, not even they would condone dirty play.

 

Imayoshi _and_ Harasawa will kick out a Touou player who so much as resort to the slightest sign of rough play whilst on the court, never mind the fact that Wakamatsu who is kind of the unofficial vice-captain of the team will skin them alive.

 

Touou might be several things, but playing dirty is not one of them. Hence why Imayoshi had told Aomine very bluntly before he had started playing in his first match that season with Touou that if he ever catches Aomine playing around his opponents the same way that he did back in Teiko, he’ll bench him so fast that his head will spin.

 

“It’s not just No. 5.” Satsuki said slowly. “It’s Hanamiya-san as well. He can analyse a team’s movements and intercept their pass routes. Seirin’s style is team basketball based on passing. It’s a pretty high level play too. That’s why Tamaki-chan is so essential during their matches. Everyone in their team constantly observes the floor balance and makes the most effective choice. But that’s the trap.” Satsuki pointed out.

 

“What do you mean?” Kise asked in confusion.

 

“Hanamiya reads all of his opponents’ attack patterns and steals the ball.” Akashi added. As they have played Hanamiya back during their middle school days, all of them know what Hanamiya is capable of. “And for a team that specialises in passing, it is an absolute nightmare for them. Especially Seirin’s Point Guard.” He pointed out, eyes falling on a rather frustrated Izuki. As a fellow Point Guard, Akashi has some respect for his Seirin counterpart’s skills. Observation skills wise, he isn’t quite as skilled as Tamaki or even himself, but Izuki has a good sense of the court and decent ball passing skills. “He is a good Point Guard with some decent skills.” Akashi admitted, knowing talent when he can see it.

 

Give this guy another year, and he’ll soon be pretty difficult to beat. The Point Guards of the team are usually the playmakers. They are the ones to decide whether their team can win or not. That is one of the reasons why it is usually the opposing Point Guards that has so many problems with Tamaki, and the Point Guard of her team that benefits the most from Tamaki’s skills.

 

“His Eagle Eye affords him composed judgment and accurate passes.” Akashi concluded, studying Izuki’s prone form on the court. Like most Point Guards, he is slim and well built, and seems to be rather fast on his feet. “He doesn’t really stand out, but he supports Seirin from the shadows. However, that precision also makes him the ideal prey.”

 

Satsuki nodded. “It’s as Akashi-kun said,” she said. “As a Center, Seto-kun isn’t that good. What Hanamiya-san needs him to do on the court isn’t his skill as a Center, but his skill in intercepting passes. And for a team like Seirin whose whole play focuses around passes, he is their lynchpin. Seto-kun and Hanamiya-san works hand-in-hand with each other to intercept those passes and wreck their pass route.”

 

Aomine scoffed. “I can see why they call it the spider’s web,” he said. “But we’ve faced Hanamiya before. Tamaki is sure to know what he’s capable of, and is bound to come up with a plan for it. And I can’t see her staying silent when her team is getting humiliated like this.”

 

“Furthermore, they aren’t the only ones who can see the pass route.” Midorima pointed out with a smirk. “Up against a pass specialist, their skills are mediocre at best. Besides, I got a feeling that it’s coming.” Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger.

 

The buzzer went off just then, signalling the end of the third quarter.

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki tuned out her teammates’ anger—particularly Izuki who is usually extremely calm and cool-headed, but the raven haired Point Guard now looked frustrated enough to bite into someone. Her focus is on the diagram of the basketball court on her lap as she moved the several coloured beads around, planning out a tactic and plan of some sort in her head.

 

Teiko has played Hanamiya before. Tamaki knows just how dirty that he will play in matches. Her game back during her second year of Teiko came to mind. And not for nothing is Tamaki one of the most intelligent students in her year. Having a cousin like Akashi Seijuro is bound to hone her mind and her skills as a tactician—especially during her time in Teiko when nearly every single school is eager to kick Teiko off the high throne.

 

And right now, no matter how good Seirin is, if their anger is affecting how they play, no matter how good of a plan that Tamaki can make, it is useless if they can’t execute it. And the fact that the captain is too agitated to make his three pointers is working against their favour too.

 

As Tamaki moved another coloured bead into the inside court of her basketball diagram, an idea struck her. Maybe… Just maybe, it might work…

 

“Damn it! Is there nothing we can do?” Izuki scowled. “An 11 point difference… They’re wrecking all our pass routes!”

 

“Not quite.” Tamaki said slowly, and the rest of her team turned towards her. Tamaki didn’t even look up to gauge their expressions, but had kept her eyes on the diagram on her knees, moving the several coloured beads here and there, a plan slowly hatching in her mind. “There is something that we can try. I can try to wreck _their_ pass route, but I have to stop playing with the team.” She said mysteriously, much to Kagami’s confusion. “Also, I think that it’s about high time I stop playing nice with them.” She looked up at her teammates, a steely look on her face.

 

* * * *

 

“Tama’s entering the game.” Akashi noted as the buzzer went off for the start of the fourth quarter, and the players of both teams started entering the court once more. “And by the look on her face, she’s got a plan.”

 

“Seirin’s breaking out their trump card.” Kise muttered. “But unless they do something about Seto and Hanamiya, Seirin won’t be able to score.”

 

“Kise, I think you’re underestimating Tamaki’s skills a little too much.” Aomine scowled at Kise. “It is true that she hadn’t been in a real offense role since the start of our third year, but you shouldn’t underestimate her. You out of everyone know just dangerous she can be.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki flittered her eyes from face to face, seeing the same determined look on her teammates’ faces, with her teammates trusting her to do what she thinks is right, and what she thinks can help them win.

 

_“What do you mean by that, Tamaki?” Kagami asked in confusion. Stop playing with the team? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

_“Exactly what I meant.” Tamaki said, slightly annoyed. “The four of you keep playing as you have been.” She moved several of the white coloured beads on the basketball court diagram that is meant to represent the Seirin players. “Leave the rest to me. I don’t know what is going to happen if I do it this way, but I won’t know if I don’t try.”_

_With a light click, Tamaki laid one of the white beads in between the inside and outside areas of the basketball court diagram. The rest of Seirin gave Tamaki several bewildered looks, not one of them getting what Tamaki is driving at._

_Leave the rest to her? Stop with team play?_

_Riko seems to be the only one to understand what Tamaki is driving at even as the brunette coach glanced at the basketball court diagram on Tamaki’s knees. After all, apart from Izuki, Riko had been the only one to work through tactics and game strategies with Tamaki ever since they’d gotten themselves kicked out from the Inter High._

_“I see,” she said. “It’s going to be a risky gamble.”_

_“Well, a gamble is something that you win or lose.” Kiyoshi pointed out. “This isn’t a gamble at all. This team can do it.” He grinned. “Do what you have to do, Tamaki. We trust you.”_

 

Izuki glanced at Tamaki before switching his gaze back to Kiyoshi, trying very hard to ignore the bubbling rage boiling up from inside him and resisted the urge to send the ball straight into Hanamiya’s smirking face.

 

 _‘The last ten minutes.’_ Izuki mused to himself. _‘Whether we win or lose, it’s going to be the decisive ten minutes.’_

 

And he then sent the ball towards Kiyoshi’s direction. Hanamiya’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights as he ran to intercept it, only to have the ball smacked away from him by Tamaki who had appeared out of nowhere, much to his shock, passing the ball towards a surprised Kagami.

 

 _‘Wh-What?’_ Hanamiya was taken aback. What just happened? And just like when the first half had ended, he felt a cold chill run down his spine as he caught sight of the almost animalistic and predatory look in Kuroko Tamaki’s eyes.

 

“I hope you don’t think that that is all that I’m capable of.” Tamaki almost hissed. “I’m not going to let you win this.”

 

With a loud roar, Kagami dunked the ball into the net with such strength that the net actually creaked loudly. It is like that is all that it needs to wake Seirin up, as the loud cheers that erupted from both Seirin and their supporters from within the audience almost took the roof off.

 

“Nice!” Hyuuga grinned as he clasped Tamaki on the shoulder as he ran past her.

 

 _‘Did Hanamiya read the situation wrong?’_ Furuhashi wondered in confusion.

 

 _‘No. His prediction was correct.’_ Seto mused. _‘It should have been the best route. And besides, Seirin’s reactions were strange too.’_ He remembered the bewildered and surprised looks on the faces of Izuki and Kagami. It is like they weren’t expecting for Kuroko Tamaki to come from out of nowhere.

 

 _‘Both No. 5 who passed the ball and No. 10 who received the ball were caught off guard.’_ Hanamiya thought furiously to himself. His eyes then widened in horror as he then remembered something from his match against Teiko back then, and what Kuroko Tamaki could do. _‘It can’t be…!’_

 

* * * *

 

“That attack…” Imayoshi mused to himself, grinning like a loon. “Kuroko’s intermediate passes have always been team plays up until now. Even if they seem like unexpected trick plays to their opponents, they’re well established attack patterns to her team.” He explained. “But that pass wasn’t built into an attack pattern. Her teammates didn’t know about that pass. In other words, Kuroko changed the pass course on her own.” Imayoshi concluded. “Not even Hanamiya can predict a pass her teammates aren’t expecting.”

 

Sakurai’s eyes were as wide as saucers as he listened to what Imayoshi had to say. Is such a thing even possible? And the brunette can’t help but wish that Touou would have the chance to play against Seirin once more, judging by just how much that they have improved since the Inter High.

 

“But how did he catch that pass then?” Sakurai asked dumbly.

 

* * * *

 

“He just did.” Aomine said lazily, not taking his eyes off of the match. “When you practice with Tamaki every day, you start to understand how Tamaki thinks. What you need isn’t logic. It’s _trust.”_

 

Akashi watched the match below as Tamaki intercepted every pass course that she could, passing the ball to her teammates whilst getting into Hanamiya’s way as much as she could, and he felt his lips quirking.

 

Without a doubt, Tamaki is going to slaughter them.

 

* * * *

 

 _‘We’re closing the gap, but we’re still not strong enough.’_ Riko thought nervously to herself even as the score read 55-60, with Kirisaki Dai Ichi in the lead. _‘We need one more push.’_

 

On the court, Hyuuga made another three pointer, but even before the ball reaches the net, Riko knew that it isn’t going to go in. Hyuuga is another matter, but it seems like Kirisaki Dai Ichi is back to their rough play on Kiyoshi once more, angry that Seirin had wrecked their carefully made plan.

 

“Is Kiyoshi okay?” Koganei fretted.

 

Riko almost had her heart in her mouth as she eyed Kiyoshi from head to toe, eyeing the numerous bruises on his person, especially with the way that the Center had been holding onto his side gingerly, and she then made up her mind.

 

“Coach?”

 

A few seconds later, the buzzer went off for a time out.

 

* * * *

 

“There are a few things that I want to say, but…” Riko looked worried even as she looked at Kiyoshi. “First, you’re at your limit. You’re out, Teppei.” She said firmly.

 

Obviously, this isn’t what Kiyoshi is expecting, and he almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to stand up from the bench.

 

“What? Wait a minute!” Kiyoshi protested. “Just a little more! If you take me out now…”

 

“No.” Riko was very firm. Kiyoshi was almost taken aback at the tell tale signs of tears welling up around her eyes. “If it means repeating what happened last year, I’d rather have you hate me.”

 

“Riko…” Kiyoshi muttered, feeling a little guilty at having lashed out at Riko the way he did earlier.

 

“I agree.” Tamaki added, and Kiyoshi turned towards the only girl on the team. “I can understand how Kiyoshi-sempai feels.” She said, covering her left wrist with her right hand. “So I know what you’re trying to do here. But sempai, sometimes, you not only have to protect your teammates’ physical well-being, but also their feelings.” She said, her mind wandering towards her Teiko days. “Furthermore…” She looked at Kiyoshi in the eye. “I don’t have an older brother, but when you said you’d protect us, you seemed like one. It made me happy. That’s why I want you to keep protecting us.” She admitted. “I don’t want you to push yourself any harder in this game.”

 

Kiyoshi was silenced at that, feeling a tad bit touched at having those words said to him by the most private and quietest member of their team and their little family. Finally, Hyuuga decided that he had enough.

 

“I’m sick of this!” Hyuuga roared, startling the entire Seirin team nearly out of their skins. “We’re telling you to leave the rest to us!” He snapped at Kiyoshi, already in full clutch mode, standing nearly nose-to-nose, or rather, nose-to-chest, since Kiyoshi is nearly an entire head taller than Hyuuga. “Shut up and sit down! You think we’d break our promise?”

 

Kiyoshi was taken aback at that, instantly recalling the conversation that he and Hyuuga had in the hospital room last year when he was first hospitalised. Hyuuga had told him that they would become the top in Japan the next year. And when Kiyoshi had heard about Kagami and Tamaki from Riko at the start of the new school year, he had thought that Seirin had a decent chance at last.

 

The brunette was then taken aback as the silent Mitobe approached him, one hand held towards Kiyoshi. Izuki grinned at Kiyoshi, a determined look in his eyes that told Kiyoshi that he wouldn’t lose here. After all, Seirin emphasises on team play. They wouldn’t lose to some bastard team like Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

 

Losing to Touou is one thing. At the very least, they have some decent skills, and apart from Imayoshi’s rather questionable personality, they are decent people, respecting Seirin as well. But losing to Kirisaki Dai Ichi… They will rather die than lose to a team like that a second time!

 

“All right.” Kiyoshi said at last. “The rest is up to you.”

 

He then slapped hands with Mitobe.

 

“Of course it is, moron!” Hyuuga roared, in full clutch mode, not seeming to care how scary that he seems, or perhaps, that is the reason why. “Stay there and wait like a good boy! We’ll bring you back a ticket to the Winter Cup!”

 

* * * *

 

The buzzer for the end of the time out went off just then, with the score at 54-60, with Kirisaki Dai Ichi in the lead, and with less than six minutes to go before the end of the fourth quarter.

 

“They took out No. 7?” Aomine was confused.

 

“He’s been the focus of the rough play.” Kise pointed out, recalling the numerous ‘accidents’ that Kiyoshi had suffered throughout the match. “They must’ve taken him out before it became fatal. But now that they’ve taken him out…” He trailed off uneasily, knowing that the rest of his former teammates must have came to the same conclusion that he did. _‘Chances are that Kirisaki Dai Ichi will now focus their attacks on Tamacchi.’_ “Will this break Seirin?”

 

“No.” Akashi disagreed, much to Kise’s surprise. “It might just be the reason that they won’t break.”

 

More than anyone, he understood after all; the power of a team that is fighting for someone.

 

* * * *

 

Just like earlier, Tamaki was all over the place at once, intercepting the pass course, and passing it to her teammates who have to be ready to catch the ball, much to Kirisaki Dai Ichi’s annoyance.

 

Hyuuga in particular was surprised when the ball found its way into his hands, and he made a shot, but missed once more.

 

 _‘Now that Tamaki is acting on her own, our passes are making it through.’_ Kagami thought to himself.

 

 _‘But without Hyuuga’s threes, we can’t make it.’_ Izuki thought nervously.

 

* * * *

 

“Hyuuga’s not making his shots today.” Wakamatsu pointed out. “He really needs to make them now too. What do you think, Sakurai?” He asked the Shooting Guard.

 

Sakurai was silent for a few moments before he answered. “His shoulders are tenser than usual,” he said. “It’s like he’s overexcited. Three pointers that require a delicate touch are a matter of chance. No matter how good the shot, sometimes they just don’t go in.”

 

“So then…”

 

“However… Once you make one, it doesn’t stop.” Sakurai pointed out. “He’s especially like that.”

 

* * * *

 

“More than anything, the Shooting Guards of the team can’t lose their cool.” Akashi said calmly. “Once they do, it’s over. They won’t be able to make their shots like that.”

 

Kise was silent before he turned towards Midorima. “What do you think, Midorima-cchi?” he asked, even as the ball went out-of-bounds down on the court, much to Hyuuga’s annoyance.

 

“Hyuuga is the type of shooter that excels well under pressure.” Midorima stated, having guessed as much from Shutoku’s previous two matches against them, and that the Seirin captain is one of their main scorers. “But he’s been a little too tense the entire match, hence why he hasn’t been making his shots. But he’s also the type of tenacious player that once the ball goes in, it will not stop until the final buzzer goes off.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki was quick to direct the pass course once more, passing the ball towards a surprisingly calm Hyuuga who had been shooting daggers and knives at everyone throughout the entire game earlier.

 

Something has changed with the Seirin captain. Probably, it is a wise decision on Riko’s part to take Kiyoshi out of the game too, as Hyuuga won’t be able to stop worrying about him if he remains in the game.

 

He took a shot.

 

* * * *

 

“Another miss?” Wakamatsu frowned.

 

“Just the opposite.” Sakurai said, eyes almost shining as he followed the slow arc of the ball as it went towards the net. “It’s perfect. It can’t miss.”

 

The ball soared into the net.

 

* * * *

 

It is almost like the three pointer is the spell that takes to break Seirin out of their slump as the loud cheers echoed around the court once more, with the loudest cheers coming from Seirin’s bench.

 

 _‘Hyuuga…’_ Izuki grinned to himself. _‘I’d better keep up too.’_ He thought to himself even as he ran to intercept Hanamiya who had possession of the ball. The Crownless General looks extremely pissed off, but Izuki was if nothing, stubborn, and he refused to let Hanamiya pass him.

 

And then, from out of nowhere, Tamaki appeared to smack the ball away from his grasp, with the ball changing hands several times before landing in Hyuuga’s hands. Furuhashi was quick to jump to block the three pointer that he is sure is coming. He was slightly taken aback by the smirk on Hyuuga’s face as he took advantage of the currently airborne Furuhashi and passed the ball during the time duration when he was in the air towards Izuki who scored another shot.

 

“We scored from the inside this time!” Furihata cheered.

 

“The ball’s rolling!”

 

* * * *

 

“They’re doing it.” Kise said, impressed.

 

“Now that the outside’s scoring, the inside’s coming to life.” Satsuki pointed out.

 

* * * *

 

“Amazing…” Sakurai barely dared to blink in the fear of missing something.

 

“Hanamiya’s spider web…” Imayoshi smirked to himself. “Kuroko broke the strands, and Hyuuga’s three freed the team. Stopping Seirin now will be difficult.” He opened his eyes, a calculating gleam visible within those eyes.

 

* * * *

 

Meanwhile, Kirisaki Dai Ichi wasn’t letting up their onslaught either. For all their dirty plans, they’re still a formidable team, even though Tamaki seems rather determined to not let Kirisaki Dai Ichi have the ball for longer than a few moments, appearing here and there, seemingly to be everywhere on the court at once, with Hanamiya growing progressively more annoyed.

 

Izuki was taken aback when a Kirisaki Dai Ichi player was quick to screen him, and Furuhashi tossed the ball towards Hanamiya Makoto—whom Seirin realises to their horror was _right in front of Tamaki._

 

“This is ridiculous.” Hanamiya almost growled, and Tamaki narrowed her eyes. Every pore in her body is warning her that Hanamiya is planning something. And knowing that guy, she is certain that he means to harm her in some way again now that Kiyoshi is not on the court. _“It’s all your fault!”_ He roared.

 

On the court, Kiyoshi paled, and his eyes widened in horror when he realised what Hanamiya had in mind. Likewise, the Seirin players on the court have come to the same conclusion themselves, but none of them are standing close enough to Tamaki to thwart Hanamiya.

 

Hanamiya raised an elbow, and Riko paled. _‘He can’t be…!’_

 

 _“Tamaki!”_ Hyuuga and Kagami shouted to her in fear. They sure do not want a repeat incident of what had happened with Kiyoshi to happen to the smallest and youngest player on their team.

 

Tamaki’s eyes widened slightly in fear.

 

_She met with the furious eyes of one of the twins from the Kamata West team, even as the ball was passed into his hands. And with the currently large point gap between both their teams, Tamaki can’t blame him._

_With a loud roar, the twin brought his elbow swinging down onto Tamaki’s head, and it is the last thing that she remembered even with the angry yells and screams surrounding her as everything went black._

 

Tamaki was quick to lean backwards, dodging Hanamiya’s elbow by a hair breadth. “I hope you don’t think that the same trick will work twice.” Tamaki said almost coldly.

 

* * * *

 

Akashi’s eye twitched very slowly, reaching within his jacket to finger his pair of scissors.

 

Aomine on the other hand isn’t so restrained, and looked ready to go down to the court and kill Hanamiya if it hadn’t been for Kise who is restraining him bodily. “Let me go! I’m going to kill him!” Aomine raged.

 

“Calm down, man! And beat him up later after their match!” Kise wailed.

 

Meanwhile, Midorima turned his eyes skywards and muttered something beneath his breath, causing Satsuki to look at him oddly. “What are you doing, Midorin?” she asked, ignoring Kise and Aomine’s antics.

 

“Saying a prayer.” Midorima said almost seriously. “I never thought that I’ll ever say this, but I’m praying for that guy’s life right now. Akashi is going to murder him.”

 

* * * *

 

If anything, Hanamiya’s play only turned more aggressive before he unveiled his own skills as a player—a floater shot that took all of Seirin by surprise the first time that they saw it, thus placing Kirisaki Dai Ichi one point above Seirin.

 

“You thought all I could do was play aggressively and steal the ball?” Hanamiya sneered. “Of course not. Even without tricks, I can score whenever I want. Honestly, I’m disappointed I couldn’t crush you, but whatever. If I win, either way, it’s game over for your dreams. It’ll be the end of your disgusting little game of friendship too.”

 

If anything, Hanamiya’s words only made Tamaki angrier. She could honestly say at this point in time that there isn’t anyone that she hated as much as Hanamiya Makoto. Even Haizaki-kun isn’t as bad as him! Her former classmate might have a bad attitude and all, and he plays basketball for all the wrong reasons, and he might be violent, but at the very least, he had never harmed anyone on the court!

 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Tamaki almost growled. The ball was passed into Tamaki’s direction. “I chose to fight because I thought that the basketball of the Generation of Miracles was wrong. But they’d never do anything underhanded like you. With your style, don’t get in the way of our—of the seniors’—of _everyone’s_ dreams!”

 

The ball immediately shot past Hanamiya’s ear like a bullet, narrowly missing his ear by just an inch, and the second year could almost feel the heat of the ball as it passed him. The ball swerved like a boomerang towards Kagami and Hara, flying upwards towards the net where Kagami was quick to grab hold of it.

 

Unluckily for poor Hara, he doesn’t realise that very few people could actually catch one of Kuroko Tamaki’s super passes without hurting themselves. So in a way, it might actually be a good thing that Kagami had gotten the ball before he does—if so to save Hara from what might otherwise be quite a painful experience.

 

“Jam it in, Kagami!”

 

With a loud roar, Kagami dunked the ball into the net, thus bringing Seirin ahead in terms of points once more.

 

“Another comeback!”

 

“Amazing!”

 

“We’re not done yet!” Hyuuga roared even as the clock continued ticking, and he was quick to get into a defense position. “Don’t let up until it’s over!”

 

The next thirty seconds that follows is then the longest that Seirin had ever known as Hyuuga shot three pointer after three pointer, with the rest of Seirin blocking Kirisaki Dai Ichi with everything that they have.

 

_Fifteen seconds left._

 

With a loud roar, Kagami was quick to get the rebound before Kirisaki Dai Ichi could get it, and passed it towards Izuki who made another score.

 

_Ten seconds left._

 

Hyuuga made another three pointer.

 

_Five seconds left._

 

“Don’t be so full of yourself!” Hanamiya roared, the ball landing into his hands. “It’s not over yet!”

 

“Hanamiya!” Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara almost screeched. They’re so close!

 

“No. It’s over.” A voice said from beside him, and before Hanamiya could even react, the ball was knocked from his hands and found its way into Hyuuga’s waiting hands who scored another three pointer even as the final buzzer of the game went off. “I’ve told you.” Kuroko Tamaki told Hanamiya, a cold look in her eyes. “I won’t let you win.”

 

There was silence for a few moments before the entire court erupt into applause and loud cheers, with the loudest of them being from Seirin, with those on the bench racing out to the court to celebrate with their teammates.

 

“All right!”

 

“We did it!”

 

“We’re going to the Winter Cup!”

 

* * * *

 

“Seirin did it.” Kasamatsu grinned, impressed. This match is really not good for his heart, since he is on tenterhooks the entire time.

 

“Sure they did.” Moriyama agreed, clapping. “Looks like we’re going to meet them again in the Winter Cup. But well, better them than Kirisaki Dai Ichi.”

 

* * * *

 

“Looks like the schools going to the Winter Cup had been decided.” Akashi mused to himself, glancing at Shutoku’s side of the court only to see that they’ve clinched a victory against Senshinkan, having doubled their score. “It’s finally starting.”

 

* * * *

 

“In any case, things are finally starting now.” Kiyoshi grinned even as Seirin packed up slowly, still high on euphoria from their victory against Kirisaki Dai Ichi. “This will probably be the only year that they have a special bracket for the Winter Cup. Every one of Teiko’s prodigies will be participating. It will be a tournament where all of Japan’s best players and teams will be participating.”

 

“It is going to be a tournament that will even exceed that of the Inter High.” Riko noted.

 

Kiyoshi nodded. “The Winter Cup will be an all-out war against the Generation of Miracles.” He said, glancing at Tamaki who had been rather silent ever since they’ve stepped into the changing room.

 

“No use worrying about it now!” Hyuuga snapped, getting to his feet. “Everyone packed? Good! Let’s go!” He ordered. “The Winter Cup’s next! Let’s beat them all and become the best in Japan!”

 

Tamaki smiled to herself before flexing her fingers.

 

That’s right.

 

It’s finally here.

 

It’s finally beginning.

 

The start of the Winter Cup.


	34. Your Next Opponent Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When on a trip to the hot springs, Seirin end up running into Touou Academy and then learnt that their next opponent in the Winter Cup is Touou Academy.

_“Not one of us had ever thought that winning will be easy.” - Hyuuga Junpei_

 

* * * *

 

Two days after the match with Kirisaki Dai Ichi can find all of Seirin relaxing in the hot springs of a small hotel. Riko had all but dragged her entire team there, seeing as how all of them needed it after the numerous injuries that they’ve sustained during the match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

 

“Kagami, you shouldn’t let your towel touch the water.” Izuki reprimanded, seeing Kagami’s towel float to the top of the water thanks to the water pressure.

 

“What? Really?”

 

Across them, Koganei who was relaxing in the warm waters near Mitobe who had his eyes closed in contentment sighed, setting a folded towel atop his head. “Ah, viva-non,” he almost purred.

 

“What’s viva-non?” Kiyoshi wondered, looking over at Koganei.

 

“Who cares?” Hyuuga scoffed from beside Izuki, leaning back against one of the rocks. “Idiots.”

 

“Your remarks are lacking bite, Hyuuga.” Izuki teased.

 

“Of course they are.” Hyuuga sighed, stretching his arms to get the kinks and knots out of his body, sighing in relief at feeling the stress and tension seep out. “After all, we’re at the hot springs.”

 

“Riko can be smart sometimes.” Kiyoshi mumbled, rubbing the warm moisture on his hands over his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Tsuchida nodded. “Taking us to the hot springs to refresh ourselves.”

 

“Tomorrow we’re going right back to practice though.” Hyuuga pointed out, reminding his team that they’ve still got upcoming matches for the Winter Cup to worry about. “Don’t lose focus.”

 

“I know.”

 

Meanwhile, Koganei seems to be a little too excited for having the hot springs all to themselves, and started swimming rapidly through the spring, throwing up waves behind him as he did so.

 

“Look! Look! I’m doing the butterfly!” Koganei shouted as he swam.

 

Izuki sighed at the most eccentric member of their little family. There are times when he had thought that he might just be the sanest member of their team. “I knew you’d do it, but don’t do the wildest stroke,” he reprimanded.

 

The freshmen trio on the other hand decided that they have enough of the heat and have decided to get out, tying towels around their waists as they did so. “Let’s go over there.” Furihata suggested, gesturing towards the Jacuzzi.

 

“Hey you!” Hyuuga snapped as he got up from the water, with the entire team seeing more of their hot-headed captain than they ever wanted to see. “Don’t tastelessly wear your towels around your waists! Look at Kagami.” He pointed a finger at the tall redhead, only to twitch as he realised that the redhead is wearing a pair of dark blue swim trunks.

 

“Huh?” Kagami was confused as he stared at a twitching Hyuuga, wondering what he’d done now. He then stared back at the swimming trunks that he had on. “Oh. I’ve never been to hot springs before.” He admitted. And of course, for having spent most of his life in America, he shouldn’t have the chance to visit a hot springs before.

 

“Kids from aboard…” Hyuuga moaned. “Fine then.” He then moved over to the washing station and sat down on the wooden stool. “Underclassmen wash their seniors’ backs.” He ordered.

 

“Huh?” Kagami deadpanned.

 

“You just want to make him do it.” Izuki deadpanned whilst leaning back against the rocks, not willing to move from his warm and comfortable spot.

 

“Uh…?” Kagami still seemed rather confused, but he grabbed the first brush that he could lay his hands on that was lying innocently by the edge of the springs. “Like this?” He then scrubbed down Hyuuga’s back with more strength than intended, causing blood to squirt out, and Hyuuga fell over.

 

 _“Hyuuga!”_ Izuki cried.

 

“Huh? How’d that happen?” Kagami wondered, looking down at the brush in his hand.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Izuki snapped. “That brush is for cleaning! Haven’t you ever seen one before?”

 

Hyuuga slowly sat back up, his face still twitching with pain. “I thought he was going to kill me.”

 

On the other side of the wooden partition that separates the men and women’s sections, the boys could hear the familiar happy barking of a certain black and white puppy, and the faint giggles of their female teammate as Aoi is obviously doing something to amuse her.

 

“Is it really all right to have Aoi here?” Tsuchida wondered, knowing that most rest establishments are very touchy about having animals in their hot springs. After all, the fur from animals like dogs and cats are difficult to get out of the springs.

 

“It should be fine.” Kiyoshi said with a grin. “The owners said that we could wash Aoi.”

 

“In the bath?” Tsuchida muttered, pretty sure that when the owners said that they could wash the puppy, they don’t mean in the hot springs area.

 

Hyuuga spluttered just then as Kagami brought down a hard brush down on the captain’s back, causing him to fall over again.

 

“Hyuuga! Why?” Izuki cried out, turning towards Kagami who honestly seemed clueless, staring at a different cleaning brush in his hand.

 

“I thought I’d try again.” Kagami mumbled.

 

Izuki twitched. Is there no limit to how dense he could be? Honestly, he is a monster at basketball, and is easily the best player on their team, but he is honestly like a kid when it comes to simple everyday things.

 

“With a scrubbing brush?” Izuki cried out in disbelief.

 

Aoi’s barks got louder over the partition, and Tamaki’s bell-like giggles could be heard. _“Aoi, don’t splash around!”_

 

Izuki smiled as he heard Tamaki’s voice. She definitely seems lighter. Probably, informing the team of her burden had helped somewhat. And then when Tamaki had gone against Hanamiya, that had probably helped her with her fear. Izuki really can’t imagine having an injury that would restrict him from playing basketball.

 

“Tamaki seems to be all right now,” he said, getting back into the springs, and soaking himself up to his shoulders. “She sounds happier. And on that note, will she be all right, being the only one over there?” He wondered.

 

Koganei froze with Izuki’s words. He then turned towards Kagami who was over at the washing station, washing himself. “Kagami, come here,” he called, with the redhead looking at him curiously, but complied. And before anyone even knew what is going on, Koganei had perched on Kagami’s shoulders. “Forward march!” He happily ordered, pointing towards the partition that separates the male and females’ springs area.

 

“Hey, where are you going?” Izuki almost screeched in shock and horror at what Koganei had in mind.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?”

 

“Don’t say that with a straight face!” Izuki screeched, not noticing that Hyuuga had also gotten onto Mitobe’s shoulders. “Hyuuga, why are you going with them?” He demanded.

 

“You’re lucky you have your Eagle Eye!” Hyuuga argued.

 

Izuki twitched. _“It doesn’t work like that, dammit!”_ he almost howled, even as Hyuuga and Koganei bumped fists with each other.

 

Kiyoshi gulped nervously even as he glanced at the partition, half expecting for Riko to come out from out of nowhere. He swears that the brunette coach seems to have some sort of sixth sense whenever her team gets up to mischief. “Riko would kill you if she were here.” Kiyoshi pointed out.

 

“Kiyoshi, shut—” Izuki blinked as he comprehend Kiyoshi’s words, and he paled. “Y-You’re right!”

 

His teammates however ignored him, even with Koganei grunting as he reached up as far as he could go, but still fall short. “I can’t reach!” he wailed.

 

“Guys…” Izuki groaned, wondering why he even bothers at this point of time. “The Generation of Miracles will kill you if they found out, you know?” He tried again, but once more, his teammates ignored him. And what is worse is that they’ve somehow gotten the freshmen to join in their ‘escapade’.

 

“Ah!” Fukuda spotted something just then, bending down to the bottom of the partition. “A hole! I found a hole!”

 

“What? Good work!”

 

Izuki honestly has no idea what to say as he watched the antics of his team. He is honestly starting to believe that he might just be the sanest person on the entire team. _‘This team is hopeless.’_ Izuki groaned.

 

Koganei grinned as he wrapped an arm around Izuki’s neck, and grabbed hold of Kagami’s arm before he could escape. “Now. Now. You don’t dislike this, do you?” Koganei grinned like an imp. “Aren’t you both guys? Come on, Tsucchi. You too.”

 

“Huh?” Tsuchida was nervous, wondering what his girlfriend will do to him should she find out about this. “But…”

 

Meanwhile, with the other members of the team, they were all fighting over the chance to get to see through the hole in the fence first. “The hedge is in the way.” Hyuuga grumbled, moving this way and that in order to see properly.

 

Unfortunately for poor Seirin, they didn’t realise the danger that they’re in even as the door to the males’ side of the springs slid opened silently, and a dark aura of anger surrounded a certain brunette as she immediately caught sight of what they’re trying to do.

 

“You seem to be having fun. Let me join you,” said Riko in a particularly sweet and sugary tone. All the boys immediately stopped moving, and Hyuuga’s glasses actually cracked as they realised the amount of danger that they’re in. “What are you boys doing?”

 

“C-C-Coach…”

 

The scary smile had never slipped off Riko’s face even once. “I thought that you were making a lot of noise.” Riko said, lifting a hand and curling it into a fist, cracking her knuckles. “All of you, clench your teeth.”

 

 _‘We’re going to die!’_ Seirin wailed as one as they clutched at each other, awaiting their impending doom.

 

* * * *

 

Riko can’t help twitching in annoyance even as she headed over to the females’ side of the springs after having changed out of her clothes where Tamaki is seated by the edge of the springs, leaning back against the rocks, her eyes closed. Aoi was swimming near his owner happily, giving out light happy barks.

 

Riko smiled at this sight even as she slipped into the warm water, sighing in contentment as she soaked herself up to her shoulders.

 

“It sounds pretty lively next door. What are they up to?” Tamaki asked without opening her eyes.

 

“Don’t mind them. They’re just being a bunch of perverts.” Riko grunted, rubbing at her sore shoulders.

 

Tamaki giggled slightly before falling silent once more, and Riko then took the chance to study her carefully. She can now see quite a difference in her stats as compared to when Tamaki had first walked through the doors of Seirin. Riko knew that they’d lucked out in getting Tamaki. While it is true that everyone in the team had played their part in getting Seirin this far, there is no denying the fact that Tamaki had always been there to support them during hard times.

 

You wouldn’t know it just by looking at her, but the small girl is strong.

 

Riko’s eyes widened just then as Tamaki sank into the water, with only the top of her head showing, her teal blue hair floating atop the water. The brunette coach got up immediately. “Tamaki-chan?” Riko panicked, grasping the smaller girl by the arm immediately only to realise that she’d gone limp. Next to her, Aoi was barking and whining. “Hey, what’s wrong? Someone!” Riko screamed. “Is there anyone out there?”

 

“Riko, what’s wrong?” Kiyoshi called out from the other side of the partition, sounding concerned.

 

“Tamaki-chan fainted!” Riko panicked. “Help—”

 

The sliding door to the females’ side of the spring slid opened just then, cutting off whatever that Riko is going to say, and a certain tanned teen stepped in, cool as a cucumber, still dressed in his team’s jacket and black pants even as he stepped into the springs, ignoring the fact that the bottom of his pants were drenched, and lifted a limp Tamaki into his arms easily, but not before covering her body with a towel.

 

“I’ll handle this,” said Aomine Daiki curtly as he tied the towel securely around Tamaki’s body, careful to keep his eyes on her face and not on her body. Girlfriend or not, this is taking it too far, and not to mention that Akashi will murder him.

 

He still remembered what happened to a group of unfortunate second stringers who had came late for practice one time during their second year of Teiko, and had accidentally seen Tamaki in just her undergarments as she was then in the midst of changing into her training clothes.

 

Tamaki had always been the last one to change, as she’s the only girl in the team, and thus, had always waited for the rest of the team to finish changing before she does so. Thus, needless to say, there was a lot of shrieking involved on both sides, and that group of second stringers were forced to undergo Akashi’s Regime of Hell for a month after that.

 

“Y-You…” Riko’s face was nearly as red as a lobster by now even as she ducked back into the spring, with the water covering her up to her shoulders. “This is the girls’ side!” She shouted at the tanned teen, trying to cover her chest with her hands.

 

Aomine stared at Riko, eyeing her up and down before a small smirk curled at the sides of his lips. “Not like you had anything much to look at anyway,” was all that he said before the door slammed shut behind him.

 

 _“W-What?”_ Riko spluttered in anger.

 

On another note though, what the hell is Aomine Daiki doing here?

 

Riko is so lost in her thoughts that she barely noticed the light sounds of footsteps pattering across the stone floors, and a soft voice then spoke up. “Mind if I sit next to you?”

 

“Go ahead.” Riko sighed, trying to block all thoughts of Aomine Daiki out of her head, determined to enjoy the hot spring.

 

“Thanks,” said a remarkably familiar voice as someone entered the waters next to her. A flash of pink hair entered Riko’s field of sight, and the brunette coach’s eyes widened a slight fraction as she realised who it had been…

 

* * * *

 

“We shouldn’t have peeped.” Hyuuga grumbled, blowing angry bubbles in the waters, having submerged himself up to his mouth.

 

Izuki only glared at Hyuuga, holding onto his smarting cheek, having gotten himself slapped by Riko despite the fact that he had never seen anything or even tried to peep. “Of course not,” he grumbled.

 

There was a low chuckle just then from the other side of the spring. “You’re as lively as ever,” said a familiar voice with a Kansai accent.

 

The Seirin team stared as the steam slowly started to die down, and their eyes widened a slight fraction as they recognised the new group that had just entered the spring.

 

“You…” Hyuuga blinked owlishly behind his glasses, as if hoping that he’s seeing wrong. “Touou Academy?”

 

There was a tense silence for several moments as both teams stared across each other.

 

“Why?” Hyuuga spluttered.

 

“Why not?” Imayoshi Shoichi said without a care in the world. “We just happened to be practicing in the area. We happened to decide to relax in the hot springs. And you just happened to be here.” Imayoshi smirked at them. “Don’t be so tense. We’re both representing Tokyo. Let’s at least get along while we bathe.”

 

Hyuuga decided that he really didn’t like the tone of the Touou captain.

 

* * * *

 

“This feels so good.” Satsuki sighed happily, stretching out her arms to ease out the kinks in her body. “My shoulders have been so stiff lately.” She smiled sweetly at Riko. “You don’t seem like you’d have that problem. I’m jealous.” She teased.

 

“Shut up!” Riko hissed at Satsuki. _‘What is she doing here? Actually…’_ Her eyes drifted down Satsuki’s body, and her eye twitched dangerously as she submerged half her face into the water. _‘She’s so huge!’_

 

And here she thought that Tamaki is pretty well developed for her age. Are these two girls really a year her junior?

 

“Oh right.” Satsuki perked up as if just remembering something. “There’s something I wanted to tell you.”

 

* * * *

 

Inside the hotel where the Seirin team would be spending the night, Kagami got out of the room that he will be sharing with Kawahara, yawning widely, feeling refreshed after his shower.

 

 _‘Captain and the upperclassmen are sure competitive.’_ Kagami deadpanned to himself even as he wandered the lobby, wondering what he should do now. The teams of Touou and Seirin are currently having a competition on who could actually last longer in the sauna, having bet a round of drinks on it. _‘But if Touou is here… Then does that mean that **he** is here too?’_ Kagami wondered, turning a corner, and he then froze at the sight that greeted his eyes.

 

* * * *

 

 _“Hot! I can’t take it anymore!”_ Wakamatsu howled as he ran out of the sauna, despite Sakurai’s cries, jumping into the cold water of the bath just outside it, sighing in relief.

 

“What? But it hasn’t even been five minutes.” Imayoshi sighed. “Come on. We bet drinks on this.”

 

For several moments, both teams said nothing, but stared determinedly at the other, determined to outlast their rivals. Koganei’s eye twitched as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face, and the petite Shooting Guard of Touou Academy looks ready to pass out from the heat.

 

“Are you okay?” Kiyoshi asked Sakurai with concern, having been sitting near him.

 

“Yes, I’m fine!” Sakurai nodded frantically that Kiyoshi is almost concerned for a moment that he would crick his neck. “Sorry!”

 

“You don’t need to apologise.”

 

The door to the sauna slammed opened just then, revealing Wakamatsu. “I’m back!” he roared.

 

“You’re already out.” Imayoshi pointed out, much to Wakamatsu’s dismay. “By the way, we saw your game the other day.” He told Seirin. “Congratulations on making it to the Winter Cup.”

 

“Thanks,” said Hyuuga curtly.

 

Imayoshi doesn’t seem deterred by Hyuuga’s cold tone. “You seem to have improved dramatically since this summer. I didn’t recognise you,” he commented.

 

“That’s not what you came to talk about.” Hyuuga growled, turning his attention towards the Touou captain. “It’s too much of a coincidence for us to run into each other here.” He narrowed his eyes. “What are you up to?”

 

“It’s true that we were practicing around here, but it’s not a coincidence either.” Imayoshi said calmly. “We knew you were here and dropped in to say hi.” He then unfolded a piece of paper that he had somehow kept with him and handed it to Hyuuga. “Our manager got her hands on these Winter Cup matchups. The official announcement isn’t until later.” He explained, his grin widening further as he saw Hyuuga’s eyes widened as he read the paper.

 

“What? Schools from the same prefecture shouldn’t play each other in the first round.” Hyuuga spluttered, eyes going to the names of two particular schools.

 

Imayoshi nodded at Hyuuga’s words. “Normally, they don’t,” he said. “But schools from the special bracket are an exception.” A wide smirk spread across Imayoshi’s face. “I look forward to playing you. Your first opponent in the Winter Cup is us.” He announced, much to Seirin’s shock.

 

* * * *

 

“What did you say?” Riko said dangerously.

 

“I like Tamaki-chan. She’s been my best friend since middle school after all. But it is also because she’s my best friend that I won’t hold back this time,” said Satsuki with a smile. She wonders for a moment how Tamaki is going to handle her team this time. In certain ways, her talent over planning tactics and strategies is actually a step above Satsuki. If Seirin had been facing Touou on equal terms the first time around, Touou might even have lost. “It’s too bad that you’ll be out after the first day though.” Satsuki stood up slowly, the water dripping from her body as she did so. “Let’s have a good match.”

 

Riko’s eye twitched dangerously at the superior tone that she could hear in Satsuki’s voice. Just because Touou had beaten them during the Inter High, even doubling their score, they think that the same thing will happen again?

 

“You’re acting pretty superior, aren’t you?” Riko said dangerously as she got up from the water as well, pressing her chest against Satsuki’s. “Don’t underestimate us! My boys aren’t that weak!” She snarled at a surprised Satsuki who was almost taken aback by Riko’s ferocity.

 

* * * *

 

 _“You just wait! We’ll show you!”_ Hyuuga snarled, already in full clutch mode.

 

Imayoshi chuckled, finding it almost amusing. “Such courage,” he remarked, only pissing Hyuuga off more. “I’m not impressed though. You sound like you think you’ve gotten stronger and closed the gap between us. But aren’t you forgetting something?”

 

“Forgetting something?” Koganei echoed.

 

Imayoshi’s smirk only spread further. “By the way, we played against Josei at our practice game today,” he informed Seirin. As one, Seirin twitched as they remembered that loudmouth freshman on that team during their match against Josei during the preliminaries, and what he had said about their coach. “We beat them soundly at 170 to 39.” He announced, much to Seirin’s shock. “It’s so simple, a child would understand. It’s been six months since the Inter High. Everyone’s practiced and become stronger during that time. It’s another national tournament, but every team will be several degrees stronger at the Winter Cup. Don’t think we haven’t changed since last time.” Imayoshi grinned.

 

“Fine by me.” Hyuuga growled. “To begin with, not one of us had ever thought that winning will be easy. Besides, if we win enough games, we’re bound to end up facing you sooner or later.”

 

“Nothing beats repaying a debt quickly.” Izuki smirked. “Just remember…”

 

“Bring it on.” Hyuuga finished with a smirk of his own.

 

* * * *

 

“You’re quite clingy today.” Aomine remarked with amusement as he sat on the bench next to the vending machine in the hallway, with Tamaki leaning against him, her head against his shoulder. He had gotten Satsuki to dress Tamaki before the pink haired girl had entered the springs herself, reassuring his childhood friend that he’ll take care of Tamaki.

 

“Is it bad?” Tamaki mumbled, resting her head against Aomine’s bicep. “I hadn’t seen you for some time now because of team training and matches.”

 

“Yeah, it’s the same for me.” Aomine said before he felt Tamaki shivering slightly next to him, probably because she had just gotten out from the springs. “Come on.” He removed his team jacket, leaving him in just a black shirt and pants, draping his jacket around Tamaki’s shoulders.

 

“Thank you.” Tamaki snuggled close to him.

 

Aomine smiled a small smile down at her. “I saw your game,” he remarked. “Is that your new move?” Tamaki nodded next to him. “Satsuki gathered the data for the Winter Cup. Seirin’s next opponent is—”

 

“Touou Academy.” Tamaki finished, looking up at Aomine. “I know. I can do statistics as well as Satsuki could.”

 

“He’s not entertainment enough.” Aomine said curtly, and Tamaki knew who he’s talking about immediately. “It is true that he did open the Door. All of us could sense it that day. But he’s merely standing at the entrance. He’s not even close enough to our level yet—the Generation of Miracles.” He glanced at Tamaki. “And you know it.”

 

“He will make it someday.” Tamaki said with confidence. “I believe in him.”

 

“What is so good about that idiot anyway?” Aomine grumbled, not liking how Tamaki had so much faith in him. “He’s only good in basketball.”

 

“Isn’t this the pot calling the kettle black, Daiki?” Tamaki raised an eyebrow, and Aomine flushed. “Tell me, how did you do on your last exams?”

 

Aomine muttered something, scratching at his cheek with one finger. “Well enough,” he mumbled.

 

“By that, I’m assuming that you just scraped through with last minute studying by using Satsuki’s notes.” Tamaki sighed, since it’s the same old story every single time. She wonder for the hundredth time how Aomine even got into Teiko back during their middle school years, with how bad that his academics had been.

 

“Be quiet.” Aomine grumbled, and Tamaki giggled. The tanned teen then smiled as he rested his forehead against Tamaki’s. “I missed you so much,” he whispered. “I could have killed Hanamiya when he had tried to hurt you again.”

 

* * * *

 

“Ah! The hot springs feel so good.” Koganei sighed in contentment as the two teams of Touou and Seirin walked down the halls, with Seirin having won the bet against Touou. “Hmm?” He then raised a brow as he saw a certain redhead peering around the corner cautiously.

 

“Isn’t that Kagami?” Wakamatsu asked curiously, seeing a petrified Kagami huddled by the wall, acting almost as if he’d just seen a large Doberman around the corner.

 

“Kagami, what’s wrong?” Hyuuga called out to his freshman, and the redhead turned towards his captain with a pale face, placing one finger at his lips.

 

“Shh!”

 

“Huh?”

 

The bell-like giggle of a certain girl reaches the ears of the two teams just then, and as one, the boys huddled behind the wall, peeping around it only to see a certain Touou ace and a certain teal haired girl huddled together on the bench, sitting particularly close with each other.

 

“Wha…?” Hyuuga’s face was beet red as he saw the two freshmen on the bench, behaving particularly intimately. Those two _are_ younger than him, right? “W-W-When did _that_ happen?” He demanded. “And what do they think that they are doing in a public place like this?”

 

“Don’t ask me.” Izuki was just as surprised and confused as he was. “Tamaki had never said anything about it.”

 

“Who the hell could put up with a guy like _that_ for a boyfriend?” Wakamatsu almost howled, but was careful to keep his voice low. “Though I guess that explains why she came up in almost all of Aomine’s conversations with Momoi…” He mumbled.

 

Imayoshi adjusted his glasses, not giving away just how surprised he was. Though he really should have guessed, since Kuroko Tamaki is the only person whom Aomine regularly talks about, though only with Momoi. “…I really have to learn her secret to controlling Aomine,” he drawled. “I wonder if she’ll be interested in transferring to Touou if we beat you during our next game?” He grinned at Hyuuga who scowled back at him.

 

“Don’t even dream of it.” Hyuuga barked. “She’s ours. She’s Seirin. And there is no way in Hell that we’re giving Tamaki up! Besides, it’s like what we’ve said earlier: we won’t know a match’s outcome until it comes. We won’t lose this time. That’s why…” Hyuuga smirked as he adjusted his glasses. “Bring it on.” He challenged.


	35. The Winter Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Cup tournament has finally officially commenced, with the nation's top players all being assembled in one place.

_“You’re pretty versatile. You can basically be anything that the team needs. That’s what the specialist of the team – the sixth player is.” - Aida Kagetora_

 

* * * *

 

All of Seirin minus Kagami found themselves in the indoor basketball court of the Aida Gym the next morning after they’ve left the hot springs’ inn where they had been relaxing in the previous day, save for their run-in with Touou Academy.

 

Tamaki was silent even as their coach’s father who will be training them until their next match against Touou introduced himself. Kagami had cornered her the previous night just before they have gone to bed, informing her that he’ll be gone until the Winter Cup begins.

 

_“I had a teacher who taught me how to play basketball when I was in America.” Kagami told Tamaki seriously even as the two lounged in the rest area of the inn. “I’m thinking of going back home for some time to train under her once more.” He confessed._

_Tamaki raised an eyebrow at her partner. “It isn’t like you,” she said bluntly. “Is there a reason for this?”_

_“Well… I guess so.” Kagami mumbled, scratching at his cheek. “I was basically useless against that…Aomine the last time when we had faced Touou. And meeting him and Touou again…” He trailed off slowly. “It has been six months since the Inter High. It is true that Seirin had grown stronger. But at the same time, Touou has too. If I want to even stand a chance against Aomine, I need to get more training. I need to get stronger.” He stared at his clenched fist. “As of now, I am the only one on our entire team who even stands a chance against him. And this time, you will be on the court too.” He grinned at Tamaki who smiled back. “I’ll be back in time.” He promised. “Then we can beat Touou and Aomine together.”_

 

“Anyway…” Kagetora cleared his throat. “Start by taking your shirts off.”

 

“Except for Tamaki-chan!” Riko cut in hastily, seeing the eager eyes of her team on the only female player in their midst. Next to her, her father seem rather surprised at seeing Tamaki, and there is even a hint of recognition in his eyes as he laid eyes on the only female Seirin player.

 

“This seems rather familiar…” Koganei mumbled even as the boys start peeling off their shirts, thus standing half-naked in front of their temporary coach even as Kagetora eyed each of them carefully.

 

“Well, you’re not bad.” Kagetora said at last. “You seem to have been keeping up with Riko’s training since this summer. Your stamina and muscles show balanced improvement.” He stated. “Anyway, split into two groups.” He said suddenly, much to their surprise. “And go play cops and robbers in those mountains for about three hours.” He pointed outside the window where they could faintly see the outlines of mountains just beyond it.

 

“…What?”

 

“Just go!” Kagetora barked. “Except for you.” He added, looking at Tamaki who looked faintly surprised. “I want to talk to you. The rest of you, scat!” He ordered.

 

Still rather confused, the Seirin players all filed out of the gym, with more than one of them giving Tamaki curious looks. Finally, as the doors of the gym slammed shut behind them, thus leaving only Kagetora, Riko and Tamaki behind, silence reigned for several moments.

 

“I’ll go and keep an eye on them.” Riko volunteered, seeing that the upcoming conversation between her father and Tamaki seem to be rather private, and she then left the gym as well.

 

Kagetora was the first one to break the silence. “Is Kenta doing well?” he asked at last, much to Tamaki’s surprise and slight confusion.

 

“You know him?” Tamaki asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah, I do.” Kagetora nodded, dribbling a ball absent-mindedly on the floor of the court. “Back when I was in the National team with the others, Kenta was one of my teammates before he had to retire due to medical reasons. The others and me left a few years after that as well. After all, as athletes, there is only so much time that we could devote to basketball and stay on the court as players. Age is an unbeatable enemy after all. From what I know, most of my former teammates became basketball coaches as well. And pretty well-known teams, in fact. I’m probably the only one who didn’t.” Kagetora looked at Tamaki. “Even before Riko came to me about her team and told me about the players, you especially, I’ve heard enough about you from Kenta. He told me about the injury that you’ve sustained.” He added, glancing at Tamaki’s left wrist.

 

“It isn’t like I can’t play basketball anymore. It’s just that… I can’t use my old style with my right hand, especially since I’m left handed right from the start.” Tamaki said slowly. “But against Touou and Daiki…”

 

“I’ve seen several of your match videos—from both your Teiko days, and even with Seirin.” Kagetora said briskly. “Riko has talent as a coach, and she has a sharp eye, but she lacks experience. With just one look, I can tell. Just by your muscles alone, and your movements, I can tell that you’re originally a support and offense player. You’re pretty versatile. You can basically be anything that the team needs. That’s what the specialist of the team – the sixth player is.” He told her. “Even that strange move that you used against your last match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi…” He trailed off before sighing. “There is no polite way to say it, so I’ll just come out and say it. If there is any weakness about your current playing style, it is your lack of an ability to shoot. That ‘Vanishing Drive’ of yours is effective against teams like Shutoku and even Kirisaki Dai Ichi because they don’t know what to expect, and it took them by surprise. But the more you use it, the more future opponents will research it, and probably come up with a way to counter it. The way I see it, the Vanishing Drive only works if one of your teammates is free, and will be able to score. But what if none of them are free? You will be the only one who can score. And against a team like Touou, they will be sure to research their opponents thoroughly, and will hit out at their weak points. If you come up against a situation like this, what will you do?”

 

Tamaki was silent for several moments before she sighed. “I’ve thought of this before,” she said. “But no matter how much I wish it, even though I might have been ambidextrous right from the start, my right hand still isn’t my dominant hand.” She stared at her right hand, clenching and unclenching it into a fist. “It lacks the power and control that I have over my left. And of course, it is impossible for me to score at present. Well, with my right hand, that is.” She admitted.

 

Kagetora stared at Tamaki for several moments before he sighed. “Very well,” he said. “I can’t teach you anything more, as I don’t know you well enough. But there is one person I know that can help you with your training.” Tamaki looked surprised. “Go and find him. I’ve already told him about it even before your team came here. I’ll explain things to Riko.”

 

Tamaki managed a small smile, knowing just who Kagetora is referring to. “Thank you,” she said, bowing politely to him.

 

“You can thank me by winning your next match.” Kagetora said with a smirk. “If I had been a basketball coach, I would have been proud to be able to call a team like Seirin my team. Go on. Get stronger. Then you can show the rest of the world what the vice captain of the Generation of Miracles is capable of.”

 

* * * *

 

The phone rang for a long time before it was picked up, and a rather grouchy voice answered, with the owner sounding as if he’d just rolled out of bed.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Nijimura-kun? It’s me.” Kashitori Kenta spoke into the receiver.

 

There was silence for several moments. _“Coach?”_

 

“I’m not your coach anymore.” Kashitori said with a sigh. Several of his former students still addressed him as ‘Coach’ whenever they see him even though they have already graduated from Teiko. “I have something to ask you though. Are you free for a week at least, starting from today?”

 

 _“I am. Why?”_ Nijimura sounded almost as if he’s frowning.

 

“There is something that I need your help with. It’s one of _them.”_

Nijimura was silent for several moments before he sighed. _“Which one of them is it?”_ he almost groaned.

 

“…Tamaki-chan.”

 

Nijimura stayed silent again. _“…I’m listening.”_

 

* * * *

 

“You turned Tamaki-chan’s training over to someone else?” Riko was very surprised. “Who else could help her in ways that you can’t?”

 

“Riko-tan, I’m flattered that you think so highly of your old man—” (“I’M NOT!”) “—But despite what you may think, I’m not the best there is when it comes to professional coaching and training.” Kagetora said, semi-joking about with his daughter even as the rest of Seirin took a quick break after having returned from the mountains after playing a three hour game of cops and robbers.

 

Riko frowned. It might be because that she is his daughter, but Riko honestly believes that there is no one better than her father when it comes to coaching and training. Even most of her coaching methods that she’d used with Seirin had been learned from her father.

 

“To whom did you hand Tamaki-chan over, and why?” Riko asked curiously. She really wasn’t expecting to lose two of her best players for a week at least as they underwent god knows what training without her supervising them. Kagami and Tamaki both have this tendency to overwork themselves after all, especially Tamaki.

 

“Even before you came to me about her, I’ve already heard a little about her from one of my former teammates.” Kagetora admitted at last. “She’s probably the type of player that you’ll only see once in a blue moon—an extreme outliner, she doesn’t play for herself, but her team. I can see why she’s the vice captain of the legendary team.” He looked at his daughter. “I can’t do much more with her than what you could. Thus, I handed her over to someone who will know what to do with her training, and how to make her stronger – her old coach.”

 

Riko’s eyes widened in surprise. “You don’t mean…?” she trailed off slowly, and Kagetora nodded grimly.

 

“Amongst all of my former teammates when we were together in the National team, he is probably the best at coaching amongst us,” he said. “Little wonder why he is able to turn out a team like Teiko, turning them into the strongest middle school team in just under a year. Of course, the skills of the players had a lot to do with it, but still, he is an excellent coach.” Kagetora looked at his daughter. “I sent the little miss to her former Teiko coach. Kashitori Kenta, the current basketball coach of Teiko Middle School, and also the one responsible for turning the legendary team of six players to what they are today.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki stared at the front gates of Teiko Middle School, her bag slung over one shoulder, with Aoi’s head partially sticking out of it even as the black and white husky stared curiously at the white buildings of the school.

 

As it is a weekend that day, and not to mention that it is so near the examination period for the middle schoolers, Tamaki isn’t surprised to find that the school is so quiet. For Teiko Middle School, at least a month before the examination period, all club practices will be suspended for the students to go home and study.

 

Back during Tamaki’s middle school years during her first and second years, for the more basketball crazy students like Aomine and Kise, this isn’t something that they are very happy with. Unfortunately, that had been the golden rule when it comes to Coach Kashitori and Akashi too.

 

Aoi whined from within Tamaki’s bag, and she smiled slightly as she patted the head of the husky. “I’m all right,” she said. She then sighed. “Well then, should we go?”

 

* * * *

 

It seems almost strange and surreal to Tamaki even as she wandered through the quiet hallways of Teiko Middle School, her feet almost taking her automatically along the familiar path that she always took towards the first gym of Teiko Middle.

 

For as long as she had been in Teiko, her old middle school is _never_ silent. There is always noise somewhere in the school, be it the eccentrics of the guys from the Drama Club, the shouts and cheers from the various sports clubs in the school, or even the loud screams from Kise’s endless fangirls always screaming ‘Kise-kun! Kise-kun!’

 

Teiko Middle School is _never_ silent, no matter which hour of the day it is. If anything, it is _always_ noisy.

 

The doors of the first gym was slightly ajar even as Tamaki approached, and she entered it cautiously, and albeit warily. Two figures were standing by the side of the basketball cage, already dressed in practice clothes, seemingly waiting for her.

 

“It’s been awhile, Tamaki.” Nijimura Shuzo greeted with a smile, a basketball tucked beneath one arm. Tamaki didn’t let her surprise show at having one of the very few seniors that actually acted like a senior and cared for his juniors during her middle school years now standing in front of her.

 

“Tora told me all about it.” Kashitori Kenta said briskly. “I may no longer be your coach, but I’ll be damned if I let one of my former students make a poor showing at the Winter Cup against an opponent that I _know_ she can beat. Kise-kun and Midorima-kun, and even Aomine-kun…” Kashitori glanced at Tamaki. “You should be able to handle them with no problem, Tamaki-chan. You’re the vice captain of the team for a reason, not just for your tactical skills alone. Even with your injury, you should be more than a match for them. And not to mention Hanamiya Makoto.” Kashitori’s eye twitched as he recalled that brat from two years ago. “He might be one of the so-called Crownless Generals, but he’s the weakest of the lot. You shouldn’t have that much trouble with him like how I’d seen during Seirin’s match against Kirisaki Dai Ichi.”

 

Nijimura studied his silent junior for a long time. There had been several reasons why Nijimura Shuzo is one of the few, if not the only senior that the Generation of Miracles had the utmost respect for. He understood his juniors well, and while he no longer played basketball due to his family situation, he still took the time and trouble to catch up with the basketball tournaments happening in the high school circle right now.

 

“Tamaki, I remember back during your second year, after you had that accident, you were stuck in a rut for some time that you even seem to have trouble playing against some of the second stringers.” Nijimura said slowly. “Akashi-kun had mentioned at that time that you had a classic case of what we referred to as ‘yips’. Most athletes who suffered from traumatic experiences tend to underperform after that due to fear. Is it the same case here? I agree with Coach. I know you’re better than this. Injury or not, there is no reason that your performance level had dropped this drastically.”

 

“I…don’t really know.” Tamaki admitted. “Maybe it is as you’ve said it. But…” Tamaki trailed off. “Our opponents from here on will only get tougher. Touou Academy is strong. But they’re not the strongest school out there. Yosen High. Rakuzan High. We’ll be facing stronger opponents than Touou in the Winter Cup. That’s why… No matter what, I want to be able to play my old style once more. The ‘Mirage’ style.”

 

Nijimura and Kashitori exchanged looks, a small smile on their faces. “Well, you don’t lack conviction at least. I was worried, after what I’ve heard from Tora, that you might have lost that fire and the will to win that I’ve seen back in Teiko.” Kashitori said cheerfully. “That same fire that had convinced me to become the basketball coach of Teiko Middle School. Anyway, that’s what Nijimura-kun and I are here for. No matter what it takes, we’ll help you to retake back the Mirage style that had given you the name of the Ghost of the Court, the Mirage, amongst several other names.”

 

Nijimura almost snorted. It almost amazed him sometimes just how corny the names that people could come up with. When his juniors have first started their debut, and thus gained the corny name of the ‘Generation of Miracles’, he remembered the loud complaining that Aomine had done for a week after that article came out in the magazine. But the name had stuck, and ever since then, everyone in the middle school and high school districts have then addressed the six Teiko prodigies as ‘the Generation of Miracles’.

 

“How?” Tamaki asked with confusion. “I mean… I’m left handed to start with, even though I’m ambidextrous.” She waved her own right hand about as she spoke. “My power and control over my left and right hands are different. And to start with, I’ve been using my right hand for a little over a year. And it’s impossible for me to start shooting or even use Mirage with my right hand.”

 

Nijimura muttered something beneath his breath. “Then what do you call your brief performance during the Seiho game?” he said albeit sarcastically, recalling the short thirty seconds or so when Tamaki had used that move to score the first ball of the game against Seiho. “And then during your first match against Midorima-kun’s team? That is undoubtedly Mirage! And don’t you dare say it is all you can do!” He said sternly. “I know you better than that, Tamaki! Nothing is impossible for you. You’ll always find ways to overcome it, like how you and Akashi-kun formed a new varsity basketball team during your freshman year, even though everyone told you that it’s impossible. And then later on, you both only took _three months_ to train your team, and then started taking the three major basketball tournaments by storm that year. I was there too. I heard how everyone—both the school and the team, and even the School Board told you that it’s impossible. But you both proved them wrong back then. So why can’t you prove _us_ and everyone wrong here too?”

 

Tamaki was silent, and Kashitori eyed Tamaki calculatingly. “Tamaki-chan, have you tried shooting with your right hand _before?”_ Kashitori asked suddenly. “And I don’t mean when you first started trying to get used to your right hand. I mean ever since you’ve started high school.”

 

“Uh… Well, no. I don’t believe so.” Tamaki said at last after thinking it over.

 

The last time that she had even tried to shoot using her right hand had been back during her third year of Teiko when she was still trying to get used to using her right hand for basketball. Since then, she had all but given up on trying to shoot using her right hand, as the first few times when she’d tried, the ball literally flew all over the place. That’s just how bad that her control had been back then when she’d first started using her right hand to play. Oh sure, she had used her right hand even before that accident, but that is mainly for passing and ball tipping. She had never once used it for offense.

 

“I thought so.” Kashitori nodded. “With everyone around you telling you that it’s impossible for you to start shooting, and that you can no longer use Mirage using your right hand, probably, somewhere inside you, part of you had agreed with them.” He looked at Tamaki. “A long time ago, I retired from the Japan National team as a player due to injuries. Everyone said that I can no longer return to basketball, and I believed them. Until one day, you and Momoi-chan turned up on my doorstep and asked me to be your coach, thus proving me wrong. You are one of the team of six prodigies that are dubbed the Generation of Miracles. _Nothing_ is impossible for you. You just have to believe. So prove to me, Kuroko Tamaki.” Kashitori started dribbling the ball on the floor of the court. “Prove to me that you can overcome the impossible, like how you’ve done so many times during your time in Teiko. And I’ll also prove to you that I can turn you into the player that you had once been back during Teiko. The player that opposing teams everywhere feared to even face on the court.” Tamaki was a little taken aback. “You are my student, even though you’re no longer in Teiko. But I helped to turn you into the player that you had once been. And I intend to bring that player back. It’s like what you told Hanamiya Makoto during your Kirisaki Dai Ichi match. The name of Teiko and the Generation of Miracles isn’t cheap enough to be thrown around by just anyone!”

 

“Well then.” Nijimura smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. “We have a week to do this. Let’s get this practice underway.”

 

* * * *

 

A week later, Tamaki is making her way towards the gym where the Winter Cup tournament will be held in Tokyo that year. Nijimura and Kashitori have really grilled her with everything that they have for the past week, and their training is as tough as Tamaki had remembered. But she had been grateful for it, as she knew that it is something that she needs, especially if she’ll be facing her former teammates on the court as opponents.

 

For the past week, Tamaki had given everything that she has, and now, as she alighted at Sendagaya Station, and start to make her way over to the gym where the Winter Cup will be held, seeing players from several different teams all dressed in their team jackets, she felt the same excitement that she had always felt whenever a tournament is about to begin.

 

For the past few years, the three major basketball tournaments have always been the summer Inter High, the autumn National Sports Meet, and the Winter Cup.

 

Until recently, the greatest of these three tournaments was the summer Inter High. However, the scale of the winter tournament has grown every year, and now with the Generation of Miracles entering high school, the scale has grown even bigger. Now, the title of the winter tournament is on par with, or perhaps even greater than the Inter High tournament.

 

Tamaki received several surprised looks from her teammates as she joined them at their meeting spot, thanks to the several band-aids visible on her right wrist and palms and even on her cheek, and not to mention the thick white bandage visible around her left wrist, but they said nothing.

 

After all, there is nothing more to say.

 

The Winter Cup had hereby commenced, and for Seirin, there is only one thing left for them to do.

 

_To win._

 

* * * *

 

The opening ceremony of the Winter Cup is an eye-opener, as Tamaki had recognised several of the team colours and the team jackets that several of the other players were wearing. The Winter Cup tournament indeed seems to be greater in scale, as compared to the Inter High or even the Nationals. The nation’s top and best teams have all been assembled in this tournament.

 

No matter which team that Seirin had drawn for their opponent, it won’t be an easy match, and Tamaki will need to use everything that she has—both her basketball skills on the court and even her tactical skills in order to support her team with everything that she has.

 

Volcano Riko erupted after the opening ceremony had ended, and a certain redhead hasn’t even shown his face.

 

 _“Damn it! What is that idiot Kagami doing?”_ Riko raged, imaginary fire almost appearing behind her, and all of Seirin took several steps backwards to protect themselves from Riko’s wrath. _“The opening ceremony’s already over!”_

 

“Apparently, he forgot about the time difference.” Fukuda told a harried Hyuuga who looked extremely stressed, as they had their match against Touou Academy in the afternoon, and they’ll definitely need Kagami for the game. “He’ll be here soon.”

 

“Unbelievable.” Hyuuga almost groaned. _‘He’d better get here soon, for his own sake, if not mine.’_ The Seirin captain mused to himself, glancing at a fuming Riko.

 

“This is amazing.” Kawahara said, eyes shining even as he looked around him at the courts where the court personnel were all cleaning and setting it up for the matches. “The Inter High courts were amazing, but this is even bigger.”

 

“On top of that…” Furihata looked at the other teams lounging around with an uneasy look on his face. “Everywhere you look are schools we’ve seen in books or magazines. We’re supposed to fight these monsters?” He mumbled.

 

“Idiots!” Hyuuga smacked the two freshmen over their heads. “We weren’t invited here as guests. Hold your heads high. Just like them, we _earned_ our place here.” He reprimanded.

 

“Yes sir!”

 

Unlike her fellow freshmen, Tamaki wasn’t fooled however, as she caught the slight uneasy look in Hyuuga’s eyes. She still recalled the first major basketball tournament that she had ever participated in as a freshman in Teiko, and how nervous and anxious that her teammates had been. But she also knew that their nerves would soon go away once they actually start playing.

 

Tamaki’s phone started vibrating in her pocket just then, and she fished it out, opening it only to see that she’d just received a mail from her cousin. And from the looks of it, it is a group mail; being circulated to several others. Tamaki doesn’t even need to guess to know who else Akashi had sent that mail to.

 

There is just one line in the text message: _Head to the south entrance now._

 

Honestly… Why isn’t she surprised?

 

Tamaki had already anticipated something like this coming from her cousin sooner or later. It is just that she didn’t expect for him to take this long.

 

“Sorry, could I step out for a bit?” Tamaki turned towards her bickering seniors. “I’ve been summoned.” She added.

 

“Summoned?” Kiyoshi echoed.

 

“I’m going to see Sei.” Tamaki answered. “Akashi-kun.” She added for the benefit of those of her team who apparently couldn’t remember that ‘Sei’ is the name that she uses to address her cousin and also the former captain of the Generation of Miracles.

 

There was a sudden shocked silence from the rest of her team. This isn’t the first time that they’ve heard about the fearsome captain of the Generation of Miracles, and more than one of them had often wondered just what kind of person would be able to command an entire team of egocentric geniuses like the Generation of Miracles, and just what kind of player he is.

 

“The captain of the Generation of Miracles…” Izuki murmured.

 

Riko sighed. After having Tamaki in her team for this long, Riko knew by now that whenever it comes to the Generation of Miracles, Seirin has no hand in it _unless_ Tamaki turns to them for help, which as Riko knew, is highly unlikely.

 

“Fine.” Riko said at last. “We’ve got a game this afternoon. Be back by then.”

 

“Okay.” Tamaki nodded, before she then turned to leave.

 

“Furihata-kun, could you follow her?” Riko asked the brunette first year. “I know that she’ll be fine, but still… I’m a little worried.” She bit on her lower lip with worry.

 

“Right.”

 

Furihata then ran to catch up with Tamaki. For several moments, the two said nothing at all, and merely made their journey in silence until Furihata broke the silence. “What is he like?” Furihata asked Tamaki curiously. “The captain of the Generation of Miracles.”

 

After all, what kind of person could command a team like Teiko for three years, and single-handedly bring Teiko to the top during his reign?

 

“What is he like?” Tamaki mused, her lips quirking slightly in amusement. “Well, you’ll soon see later.” She told Furihata even as they exited the gym, and made their way towards the south entrance that doesn’t seem to have as many people outside as compared to when they’ve just arrived. “There is a reason why he had been our captain starting from our first year after all. Just don’t take everything that you see and hear later on at face value.” She said mysteriously, much to Furihata’s confusion. “It’s his own way of greeting us.”

 

The steps leading to the south entrance was soon in sight, and both the Seirin freshmen soon caught sight of four tall figures either standing or lounging about on the steps, all dressed in their own team jackets.

 

“You’ve got a babysitter, Tamaki?” Aomine asked carelessly, a basketball spinning atop his index finger.

 

“Mine-chin, you’ve got Sa-chin.” Murasakibara rebutted, chewing on his half-eaten chocolate bar.

 

“Satsuki’s got nothing to do with this.”

 

“Midorimacchi, why do you have scissors?” Kise asked the green haired teen, staring oddly at the scissors in his hand.

 

“It’s obviously my lucky item, you idiot.” Midorima scoffed, opening and closing his scissors as he did so.

 

“It’s dangerous though. I wish you wouldn’t walk around with them out like that.” Kise sighed.

 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Tamaki said coolly even as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, seeing almost all her former teammates gathered together in one place like this ever since the last gathering that they’ve had back in June.

 

Behind Tamaki, Furihata was almost shaking in fear. And of course, Furihata had only seen the Generation of Miracles as individuals, not seeing all of them gathered together in one place like this, and also when Seirin was facing them as an opponent. He hasn’t had the opportunity to face _all of them_ outside the courts yet. For most people, their mere presences alone can be rather intimidating.

 

The phone in Kise’s hand beeped just then, and Aomine frowned. “Your phone’s annoying, Kise.” Aomine scowled. “Is it Akashi?”

 

“No.” Kise stared at the screen of his phone. “It’s a text from a fangirl.”

 

“Go die!”

 

Meanwhile, Murasakibara was trying to open a new bag of potato chips that he had somehow brought out of nowhere, apparently having finished his chocolate bar. “Mido-chin, let me borrow those scissors.” Murasakibara pleaded, giving what seems to be his version of puppy dog eyes towards Midorima.

 

“No.”

 

“What?” Murasakibara pouted like a child. “Hime-chin, do you have any?” He asked, turning towards Tamaki next.

 

“No, I don’t. And why would I have any to start with?” Tamaki asked with a sigh.

 

 _‘They’re speaking normally.’_ Furihata mused to himself. _‘But the air feels so heavy.’_

 

And so it is. The air is so tense and oppressive that one could almost cut through it with a knife.

 

“Anyway, why’s the guy who summoned us here the last to arrive?” Kise complained. “Tamacchi, do you know where he is?”

 

“No, but he’ll be here soon.” Tamaki answered. “He’s always fashionably late. You know that. It’s how he is.”

 

A red haired figure wearing a white Rakuzan jacket approached them just then, standing at the top of the stairs leading to the south entrance. “I apologise that I’ve kept you waiting.” Akashi Seijuro said smoothly.

 

“Sei.” Tamaki nodded to her cousin, having not seen him for weeks, as both of them have been training hard for the Winter Cup, and the redhead hasn’t been back in Tokyo for _weeks._ “It’s been a while.”

 

Furihata was speechless for several moments as he stared at the redhead with heterochromia eyes of red and gold, being dressed in the team jacket of Rakuzan High. In terms of stature and size, he isn’t all that much different from himself and Tamaki, with both of them easily being the smallest players on the Seirin team. Even Fukuda and Kawahara are taller than them by a head at least. It is one of the reasons why Furihata is currently getting trained to take over Izuki’s position once he graduates.

 

 _‘That’s the captain of the Generation of Miracles?’_ Furihata mused to himself.

 

“Daiki. Ryota. Shintaro. Atsushi. And Tamaki.” Akashi greeted his former teammates and friends. “It’s been a while. Not since our last gathering.”

 

“Hey, that was fun.” Kise piped up, trying to lighten the mood, as even _he_ could feel the tense atmosphere in the air. “We should get together again one day.”

 

With the start of the Winter Cup, Kise has to be a complete and utter moron to _not_ realise the reason behind this tense atmosphere. After all, after this, no matter what past that they had with each other as members of the same team back in middle school, they will be facing each other as enemies on the court in the Winter Cup.

 

Akashi chuckled, quite amused. “Well, that was fun, I agree with you,” he said smoothly. “However…” He glanced at Furihata who looked quite petrified as he stood behind Tamaki, his knees shaking. “There is someone here who doesn’t belong. I wish to speak only to my former teammates right now. Sorry, but could you leave?”

 

Behind Tamaki, Furihata seemed to like nothing better, but his feet seemed to be almost frozen to the ground.

 

Tamaki sighed. “Sei, stop terrorizing my teammate,” she reprimanded her cousin, and the ominous atmosphere then vanished in an instant. “He’s already frightened enough.”

 

Akashi chuckled. “Well, I was joking,” he said smoothly.

 

Midorima sighed, shifting his glasses up his nose. “Akashi, you really need to know when to joke, and when not to,” he said. “Your jokes are never funny.”

 

A hand landed on Furihata’s shoulder just then, and the two Seirin players present turned only to see a certain tall redhead standing behind them, a grin on his face. “Well, you’re no fun.” Kagami said. “Don’t exclude us in this conversation.”

 

“Kagami!” Furihata spluttered. “You’re late! Coach is furious! She is saying something about putting you in the Boston Crab Hold.”

 

Kagami winced at that. “I’ll make it up to her later,” he mumbled. “But more importantly…” He took a step forward, stepping in front of Furihata, almost as if shielding him from Akashi’s gaze. “You’re Akashi, huh? I heard from Momoi that you’re Tamaki’s cousin? Nice to meet you.”

 

Akashi’s left eye twitched very _very_ slightly, and all the other former Teiko graduates—Tamaki included, stared at Kagami as if he’d just grown two new heads.

 

 _Everyone_ back in Teiko knew that defying Akashi means an immediate death sentence. He might never lay a single finger on any member of his team, as that had also been the golden rule that he had laid down to his team when he had first became captain, but it doesn’t mean that he couldn’t make their life very miserable. Though to be fair, Akashi had always treated punishments as they are: training.

 

Despite what some may believe, particularly those that doesn’t like Akashi and the Teiko regulars, Akashi is a good captain, and he had always treated his teammates well.

 

“Shintaro, can I borrow your scissors?” Akashi asked smoothly, and Midorima handed his scissors over without a word.

 

“Sei.” Tamaki interrupted as the redhead started making his way down the stairs towards the three Seirin players. “Please. We don’t need this right now.” She warned.

 

Akashi frowned. “I wasn’t going to do anything,” he muttered, and the other Teiko graduates exchanged grins. Now, that is a sight that they haven’t seen in a long time. Tamaki had always been the one to rein Akashi in when he goes a little far with his ‘punishments’, usually when it comes to Kise who somehow seem to have this gift in stepping on Akashi’s toes.

 

“Then what is the scissors for?” Tamaki deadpanned.

 

“To cut my hair.”

 

 

“Why don’t we save it for until _after_ the Winter Cup when Aunt Yuki can cut your hair for you?” Tamaki said at last, not knowing if her cousin is joking or not. “Anyway, are we done here?”

 

“Yeah.” Akashi nodded, handing the scissors back to a rather relieved Midorima. “I just wanted to say hello to everyone today.”

 

“What? Don’t be ridiculous, Akashi!” Aomine was annoyed. “You summoned us just for that?”

 

“I actually wanted to confirm something, but after seeing everyone, I realised that there was no need.” Akashi said smoothly, and the Teiko graduates exchanged looks with each other. “No one has forgotten our promise. Everything’s fine then. The next time we meet will be on the court.”

 

“Sei, are you going back now?” Tamaki asked before Akashi could leave, and he nodded. “I’m going back with you. I want to meet your teammates.” She said, much to Kagami and Furihata’s surprise.

 

“Tamaki?” Furihata almost squeaked.

 

“Tell the coach that I’ll be back before our match in the afternoon.” Tamaki told her teammates, exchanging quick looks with Aomine who looked away quickly. After all, Seirin’s first match in the Winter Cup that afternoon will be against Touou Academy. “I won’t be long.”

 

* * * *

 

In the locker room allotted to Rakuzan High of Kyoto that they will be using for the duration of the Winter Cup, the Rakuzan regulars were preparing for their first match of the day.

 

“Sei-chan is late.” Mibuchi Reo frowned with concern. “Going to meet his former teammates shouldn’t take this long surely?”

 

“He isn’t a kid, Mibuchi.” Nebuya Eikichi grunted. “And as if anyone would even dream of doing anything bad to him. He’s the Devil incarnate himself!” He winced, his body still sore all over thanks to the intense training that the entire team was just put through yesterday.

 

“How can you say that—”

 

“I’m back.” A cool voice said just then, and the three second years in the locker room turned towards their captain only to see a girl with teal hair with him, being dressed in an unfamiliar team jacket.

 

“Sei-chan, you’re back.” Mibuchi greeted. “And who is this?” He looked curiously at Tamaki.

 

“Your cousin, right?” Hayama Kotaro grinned, bouncing up to the two freshmen happily, and Tamaki was taken aback for a moment, as she was instantly reminded of Kise. “Nice to meet you! Akashi has told me all about you. You’re all that he could talk about for months!”

 

“Oh…” Tamaki looked at her cousin, startled. Much like herself, Akashi is a very private person, and wouldn’t divulge personal details about himself. Hence why back in Teiko, only the regulars and their coach were aware of Tamaki and Akashi’s relationship. “Nice to meet you. Thank you for all your help.”

 

“Don’t mention it. All that I did is to refer Akashi to my godfather.” Hayama grinned such a wide grin that Tamaki is almost worried for a moment that he might just split his face in half. “I’m Hayama Kotaro. Nice to meet you!”

 

Akashi coughed loudly, and Hayama then took a step backwards from the two freshmen. “Thank you.” Akashi said coolly. He then looked at his cousin who looked rather amused, and his lips twitched. “I’ll make the introductions. This is my cousin, Kuroko Tamaki of Seirin.” He gestured towards Tamaki, and recognition shone in Mibuchi and Nebuya’s eyes. Most likely due to the team that Tamaki is with more than her name. After all, Kiyoshi is their close friend, and is in Seirin. “You already know Kotaro, of course.” Hayama grinned at Tamaki, forming the victory sign. “That is Nebuya Eikichi.” Nebuya grunted whilst Tamaki bowed politely to him. “And this is Mibuchi Reo.” Akashi gestured towards the second year who is more feminine than any guy should have any business being. “And for your information, a guy.” Akashi added, since he doesn’t think that his eardrums could take anymore abuse should someone else mistake Mibuchi for a girl _again._

 

Hayama burst into loud laughter, almost doubling over himself, and even Nebuya gave out several loud guffaws. Mibuchi huffed, but he merely ignored his teammates’ antics. Akashi then looked around the room. “By the way, where is Chihiro?” he asked Mibuchi.

 

“Now that you mention it…” Mibuchi looked around the locker room, but see no sign of the usually quiet senior.

 

“He’s probably somewhere quiet with one of those trashy novels of his again.” Nebuya grunted. “He’ll come back before the match. He always does.”

 

Akashi sighed. “I’ll find him later,” he said with an air of someone who had done this about a thousand times before. He then turned towards Tamaki. “I will like to introduce the last member of my team to you, but he’s gone somewhere _again._ Anyway, these are the members of my team. I really hope that Seirin will be able to face us, Tama. But if it’s you, I’m sure that you can do it.”

 

Tamaki nodded silently, studying the three Rakuzan regulars standing in front of her—the Crownless Generals. Teiko had never faced them in a match in middle school, but if they’re anything like Kiyoshi at all, then they’re bound to be strong.

 

 _‘So this is Rakuzan.’_ Tamaki mused to herself. _‘And assuming that if we ever manage to face them in a match, it will be at the championship match. They’re strong. We’re going to be in for a tough fight should we ever get to face them.’_

 


	36. The True Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seirin's re-match against Touou Academy had commenced.

_“She’s actually more dangerous when off the court then on the court itself.” - Momoi Satsuki_

 

* * * *

 

For the first time ever, Kuroko Tamaki couldn’t be any more relieved when the buzzer signalling the end of the first half of the game between Seirin and Touou Academy went off, with the score at 46-48, with Touou in the lead.

 

This game is really not good for her heart.

 

Riko had placed Tamaki on the bench for the first half of the game, sending Koganei out for the first half instead, much to Tamaki’s annoyance, but she understood Riko’s reasoning. Hell, _Tamaki_ is the one who had spent countless nights coming up with all the strategies to use against Touou Academy, and had watched and re-watched countless match videos of Touou Academy that Riko had somehow managed to get her hands on.

 

It sometimes helps by being the daughter of a world renowned trainer who also used to be a member of Japan’s National team.

 

The teal haired girl is itching to get on the court, but she knew that she could help her team better by just surveying Touou Academy and study just how much they have improved from the last time when they have faced them during the Inter High.

 

Last time, Satsuki and Touou had an advantage that they don’t; Satsuki had researched them thoroughly, and thus, every single team member of Touou Academy knew just what each player of Seirin is capable of, and what they could do. And at that point in time, Tamaki hadn’t revealed her skill and talent in strategising _yet._

 

Besides, Touou had _never_ faced Tamaki in an actual match before. Sure, Imayoshi and Sakurai have been to a few of their matches ever since the Winter Cup tournament had begun, but they have never faced her for real, so she might have a slight advantage over them that the rest of her teammates doesn’t.

 

Furthermore, not even Aomine knew just what Tamaki had learned during the break when she’d gone to seek out training from Kashitori Kenta and Nijimura Shuzo – two of the few people in the world who actually know what she’s capable of and what she could do, and know just what to do with her training.

 

_“We will now be taking a break. The third quarter will begin in ten minutes.”_

 

“Tamaki-chan.” Riko spoke from next to her even as the entire Seirin team got ready to head back to their changing room to rest up and recharge themselves and their stamina for the next half of the game. “Are you ready? Have you seen what you need to?”

 

Tamaki closed her eyes briefly for several seconds.

 

“…Yeah. I’m ready.”

 

* * * *

 

“That bastard better be all right.” Wakamatsu Kousuke scowled to himself as the entire Touou team minus Aomine and plus Momoi made their way towards their changing room slowly, ready to recharge their stamina for the next half of the game.

 

The blonde still remembered how Kagami Taiga had actually managed to block Aomine’s Formless Shot, and how he had moved faster and attacked more aggressively than anyone had even anticipated.

 

“Don’t worry about him.” Imayoshi waved off Wakamatsu’s concerns. “Aomine was playing his best, but he hasn’t shown all his cards.” The rest of the team could only stare at their captain, startled. _That_ earlier was Aomine not at full power? Just how much stronger could he be? “You’ll understand once the second half starts. No one can beat him.”

 

Wakamatsu blinked at Imayoshi in confusion. “Well, if you say so,” he mumbled. “But what is with Seirin benching their Generation of Miracles’ member anyway?” He frowned, recalling that teal haired girl on the bench. “Shouldn’t they need her on the court?”

 

By this point of time, nearly every single person in the Touou team knew of Kuroko Tamaki and what she could be capable of. And seeing as how nearly half the regulars have faced Teiko at least once during their middle school days, and have gotten slaughtered by them, it is of no surprise. Furthermore, Kuroko Tamaki had always been a topic of interest amongst the middle school and high school basketball circuits as she’s the only girl playing in an all-boys’ team.

 

“Isn’t it better for us if she isn’t playing?” Sakurai asked hopefully, and he then blanched as every single pair of eyes went towards the timid boy. “I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have spoken!”

 

“It’s fine.” Satsuki sighed, having gotten used to Sakurai’s constant apologising by now. “But it is actually _worse_ for us if Tamaki-chan is off court.”

 

Everyone looked surprised except for Imayoshi who nodded in agreement. As the captain, he is privy to a lot of the coach’s decisions, and was also there when Harasawa Katsunori wanted to recruit Kuroko Tamaki last year.

 

“Why?” Wakamatsu frowned. Sure, as a member of that monster team, that girl is bound to be a monster too, even though she looks as if she couldn’t harm a fly. But surely she can’t be dangerous to them _off court_ as compared to on the court itself, right?

 

Satsuki sighed, wondering how to explain it. “You’ll only understand it once you actually see it for yourself,” she said at last. “And like I said, it is actually far _worse_ for us if Tamaki-chan is off court than compared to if we are facing her on the court itself as a player.” Satsuki looked from player to player solemnly. “She’s actually more dangerous when off the court then on the court itself. The Number 2 player of the Generation of Miracles… You can’t underestimate her. You’ll get bitten if you’re not careful.”

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki let the wind blow through her hair even as she leaned against the railings not too far from the gym where the Seirin versus Touou match is currently being held. Like what had been planned earlier, Riko had made the decision to send Tamaki in for the third quarter. Tamaki herself too had a few strategies in mind for when it comes time for her to actually pit her skills as a player against the Touou team, and not just her skills as a strategist.

 

She had seen just what Touou and Aomine have been capable of during the Inter High game when Seirin was crushed by them. She had even watched every single match video of Touou Academy that Riko had managed to get her hands on, and Tamaki could definitely admit to herself that the team had grown stronger since the last time when they have faced each other.

 

Tamaki had also calculated Aomine’s stats and skills accordingly to what she had seen of his performance, and she had also concluded that most probably, her Ignite Pass and even the improved version of it probably wouldn’t work against him.

 

If so, then…

 

Tamaki jumped when a large warm hand placed itself on her head. Startled, she turned around only to see Kagami standing behind her, trying but failing at trying not to look worried and concerned. “Coach sent me to find you,” he tried to make excuses for himself. “If you don’t come back soon, the second half will start without you.”

 

“I know.” Tamaki sighed, not bothering to mention that Riko actually knew where she is, and thus, wouldn’t have sent Kagami out to find her.

 

Silence fell between the two for several moments before Kagami spoke again. “Hey, what are you thinking?” he asked curiously, and Tamaki glanced at him. “It doesn’t look like you’re worried or upset about anything, and it doesn’t seem like you just came out for a breath of fresh air either. So what are you thinking?” He asked. There was a moment’s pause before he spoke again. “Is it…Aomine?”

 

Tamaki sighed. “I won’t let my feelings for him get in my way for winning this match, so you don’t have to worry,” she said, looking at Kagami in the eye. “That had been the first thing that my old coach at Teiko had taught us when we were freshmen—that we leave whatever personal feelings that we have off the court and behave as professionals on the court. That is why Midorima-kun and Kise-kun could face me as an opponent on the court and give it their all, and why Satsuki and Daiki could give their all against us during our last match against each other. We know to keep all basketball related stuff off the court and not to bring personal feelings onto the court. If we couldn’t, we wouldn’t even be friends now.”

 

Kagami said nothing, as that had also been the first lesson that Alex had taught him and Tatsuya when he was young. She did add another rule though: no brawling on the court. If you want to fight, take it outside the court. And with how popular underground basketball gambling had been in America, it had been a task in itself to not punch his opponents in the face when he had been facing them as fellow basketball players.

 

Tamaki paused, staring up at the blue skies, letting the wind tousle her teal hair. “Kagami-kun, do you like basketball?” she asked suddenly, only confusing the redhead further. Tamaki chuckled lightly, and she looked at the redhead. “I wasn’t really thinking about anything complicated. It’s just…” She hesitated. “I’d do anything to win this game.” Tamaki whispered. “It’s already bad enough that I couldn’t play on the court alongside the team the last time. This match… It’s our last chance… _My_ last chance.” Kagami’s ears pricked up at Tamaki’s words. “I have to head to Kyoto after the Winter Cup tournament for rehabilitation and treatment.” Tamaki wrapped the fingers of her right hand around her left wrist. “I don’t know how long it’ll take me, and if I’ll even return to Seirin after that. I’ll never get another chance at competing in the tournaments with the rest of the team after that. And I have my promise to Satsuki to think about as well, but the truth is that I just want to see it again.” She admitted.

 

“See it again?” Kagami echoed, trying to hide his shock at hearing that Tamaki will be leaving right after the Winter Cup tournament is over. And of course. After all, that wrist of hers needs to be treated, with how bad a shape that it currently is in.

 

Tamaki nodded. “I’ve known Daiki since my first year in Teiko,” she said. “We were in the basketball club together ever since Sei and I built it from the ground up. For as long as I’ve known him, he had always played with a smile. He truly loved basketball. At least, it is true back then.” She said sadly. “I don’t intend to reject who he is now and condescend to him. I just…” Tamaki looked at Kagami. “I just want to see him play with a smile again.” She admitted. “I like him as he is now. He isn’t perfect, but he doesn’t have to be. I like him just the way he is. He’s an idiot of the highest order, but he is _my_ idiot. He can pretty much fail every single test and exam that he takes unless Satsuki or myself tutor him. He is a speed junkie, and rides that bike of his like nobody’s business—giving me, Satsuki and his mother heart attacks. He doesn’t have a single romantic bone in his body. Pretty much all our dates are spent at the basketball court or even the gaming arcades. He doesn’t even think before he speaks. He can step on people’s toes all the time. Daiki has plenty of faults, but it makes him…him, I guess.” Tamaki admitted. “But underneath everything, he is still that sweet naïve boy that I met as a freshman in Teiko Middle School. That’s why I thought that if we win this game, then maybe…” She trailed off slowly.

 

Kagami said nothing for a long time as his brain digested what Tamaki had just said about Aomine Daiki. It is true that the Aomine that he knew is a complete asshole who is a monster on the court—the bruises that he already had on his shins and arms are evidence of it. He had never met anyone as good as Aomine on the street courts of America—and America is the nation of basketball.

 

But the Aomine that Tamaki knew… If that had been who Aomine had been before his talent had changed him and twisted his psyche into who he had been now, then just maybe…

 

“Who knows?” Kagami said at last, scratching the back of his head. “People aren’t that simple. You know that.” He said bluntly. “I don’t know if winning will change who he is. But losing definitely won’t change anything. Hell, it’ll probably make him worse.” He admitted, recalling Aomine and Kise’s faces after the end of the Kaijo versus Touou quarterfinals match during the Inter High. “But the only thing that we can do here now is to play as hard as we can to win.”

 

Tamaki managed a small smile. “Yeah,” she nodded her head in agreement.

 

Kagami grinned at her. “Let’s go back,” he said. “The second half will start soon. And…” He looked at Tamaki curiously as they fell in step together with each other, heading back to the changing room. “Do you have a plan for the second half? Have you seen what you need to?”

 

That had been Riko’s orders to them just before the Seirin versus Touou game—play as hard as you can and gauge the Touou players’ skills at the same time. They are going to need Tamaki’s strategising skills for the second half of the game, and thus, that is why Tamaki had been on the bench for the first half, trying to see as much as she could. She had been part of the reason why Teiko is as strong as they are now. The other half of the reason had been because Akashi Seijuro had been the captain.

 

“I think that I got all the information that I need.” Tamaki told Kagami with a smile. “And I got a plan, definitely. But whether we can pull it off or not will be entirely up to you and the team. I’ve told you before, didn’t I? That I’m a supporting player. The one taking the main stage will be you.”

 

Kagami grinned. “Then let’s make it a good show,” he proclaimed, bumping fists together with his partner.

 

* * * *

 

The members of the Generation of Miracles and their partners who were in the audience were understandably tense when the players of both teams walked out to the court once more after the intermission. Because a certain teal haired girl had finally walked out to the court, tightening a familiar black wristband around her wrist.

 

Ogiwara Shigehiro who is standing near the doors of the gymnasium smiled to himself at this sight. “Let’s see what you’re capable of, Tamaki,” he murmured to himself.

 

Amongst the audience, being seated next to Shutoku’s coach, Aida Kagetora frowned and furrowed his brows. _‘Kagami’s awakening closed the gap to two points, but it’s still not enough,’_ he mused to himself. _‘Do they have a plan?’_

 

“So she’s finally coming out,” said a cool voice, and both Aida Kagetora and Nakatani Masaki turned in their seats only to see a tall man wearing a white track jacket with a black tee beneath it and black pants.

 

“Kenta!” Both Kagetora and Nakatani spluttered, their eyes wide at seeing their old teammate from their days with the Japan National team. The players of the Shutoku team who were seated next to their coach blinked upon seeing this strangely familiar man.

 

Midorima’s eyes widened upon catching sight of Kashitori Kenta. “Coach.” Midorima got up, and much to the surprise of his teammates, bowed politely to the tall man. “It’s good to see you again.”

 

“Hey, Midorima-kun.” Kashitori greeted. “You look well.”

 

“Who is he?” Takao whispered to Midorima when the green head sat back down.

 

“My old coach at Teiko.” Midorima answered, and the eyes of the rest of his team widened upon realising that this man is the person responsible for turning out the Generation of Miracles, and making them as well known as they are now.

 

“What are you doing here?” Nakatani asked, even as Kashitori took an empty seat next to Kagetora.

 

“I wouldn’t want to miss my former students’ match.” Kashitori said with a smile. “Besides, I want to see with my own eyes just how much Tamaki had improved.” He added, glancing at the small teal haired girl on the court. “I’ve taught her everything that I could during the break. It is really up to her now to see how much further she could go.”

 

* * * *

 

“So she’s finally coming out…” Harasawa Katsunori murmured to himself from the bench, almost eager to see just what the famed vice-captain of the Generation of Miracles is capable of.

 

“So she’s playing at last.” Wakamatsu stated, watching the Seirin players, his attention more on the teal haired girl. After all, according to Momoi, _she_ had been responsible for the game being so darn difficult for them during their game against Seirin during the Inter High! “We’re going to have to be careful.”

 

* * * *

 

Imayoshi had first possession of the ball, and was quickly blocked by an extremely pissed Izuki, who to put it bluntly, is pissed off at how the first half of the game had gone, and is determined to stop Imayoshi as best as he could.

 

“Don’t look so angry.” Imayoshi said airily, only making Izuki’s eye twitch with annoyance. _‘Their defence is good. They’ve all improved their fundamental skills. Not that it matters.’_

 

Before Izuki could do anything, Imayoshi launched a quick pass towards Aomine who had Kagami on him. The redhead was careful to study Aomine’s moves—the past few months spent training with Tamaki had more or less drilled the one lesson into his head: to calm down and think before he acts.

 

Kagami’s eyes widened when he spotted the look in Aomine’s eyes. The tanned teen doesn’t have that _wild_ look in his eyes anymore. He still remembered the past few times when he’d faced Aomine—it is like the tanned teen is mad at him for something that he had _supposedly_ done, and to this day, Kagami still has no idea just what he had done to get Aomine mad at him even _before_ he’d met the guy! The redhead had tried to ask Tamaki once, but the teal haired girl wouldn’t say anything.

 

_‘This guy…’_

 

Then before Kagami even realised what is going on, Aomine had moved past him—faster than Kagami had ever remembered him ever moving before, shocking nearly the entire Seirin team.

 

 _‘What is going on? Aomine should’ve already been playing at full power, but he’s getting faster!’_ Kagami thought, horrified. _‘That’s impossible!’_

 

And then again, Kagami is learning very quickly that ‘impossible’ is a word that shouldn’t even be tagged with the members of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine and Tamaki especially. It is like they have this ability to make the impossible possible.

 

Kiyoshi who was the closest to the net moved as quickly as he could to try to stop Aomine from scoring and thus increasing the score gap even further, but even he knew that he would never make it in time.

 

 _‘No…! I won’t make it!’_ Kiyoshi growled, furious with himself for his knee injury for the first time in his life.

 

And then, Aomine’s eyes widened in shock as a shock of teal hair appeared in his vision, and a pair of cool and calm blue eyes stared straight into his. And then, before he even knew what is going on, his hand felt unnaturally light.

 

Aomine’s eyes widened when both Tamaki and the ball disappeared from his sight immediately.

 

The eyes of nearly every single player on the courts—both Seirin and Touou widened in shock as Kuroko Tamaki moved down the court. This isn’t like the first time when Seirin had been playing Shutoku, and Tamaki had been forced to use her Mirage style.

 

It is something more.

 

* * * *

 

“Is that…?” Kise almost choked, whilst beside him, Kasamatsu looked as if he’d just swallowed a lemon.

 

Ogiwara Shigehiro’s eyes were wide in surprise before he smiled a small true smile to himself. How long has it been since he’d last seen her use this?

 

Akashi Seijuro’s eyes widened a slight fraction before he smiled. “Let’s see you deal with this now, Daiki,” he whispered to himself. “The one skill that you have never been able to beat. So this is what you have been working on, Tama.”

 

“This is…Mirage.” Midorima’s eyes were wide in wonder and amazement. “The true form of it. The one that gave Kuroko Tamaki her name of the Ghost of the Court.”

 

Kagetora and Nakatani turned towards their old teammate. “Did you teach her this?” Nakatani questioned.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Kashitori said calmly. “She already had this skill back when she is still in Teiko. It had been the skill that _earned_ her the title as one of the Generation of Miracles, the Number 2 player. I merely reminded her how to utilise this skill, that’s all. She came up with this skill by herself. And just because she hasn’t used it in over a year doesn’t mean that she can’t use it anymore. All I did is to help her to break down the wall.” He smiled at his former teammates’ stunned looks. “I’ve told you, didn’t I? I didn’t really have to do much when it comes to those kids. They’re geniuses in their own right.”

 

* * * *

 

It is like they were rooted to the spot in shock, even as after images of a certain teal haired girl passed them, zipping down the court. Wakamatsu was the first one to snap out of his shock and try to block Kuroko Tamaki.

 

Keyword here: _tried._

 

Kuroko Tamaki only glanced at Wakamatsu before she is just…gone. Just like that. Like an actual _phantom._

 

On the other side of the court where Tamaki is, Aomine’s eyes widened when he suddenly saw a familiar orange orb appear on the rim of the net and fall neatly through it, thus earning Seirin another two points, and thus tying them together with Touou.

 

There was silence for several moments before the loud cheers almost broke through the roof.

 

“We’re tied! We’re tied!” Furihata cheered at the top of his lungs. “Tamaki!”

 

“How did she do it anyway?” Fukuda wondered.

 

“Who cares?”

 

Riko had a small smile on her face. “So this is what you meant, Tamaki-chan,” she whispered to herself. “Who knows that you’re still hiding a trump card like this?”

 

* * * *

 

 _‘So this is the Ghost of the Court.’_ Imayoshi felt a bead of sweat flow down the side of his face, and he gulped nervously, feeling an odd sense of dread pooling at the bottom of his tummy. _‘I can see how she got her name. But…’_ He glanced at the only female player on the court. _‘Even if she’d gone to help Kagami after Aomine had passed him, she would’ve been too late. Did she predict his course?’_

 

Aomine had a smirk stretched across his lips as he stared at his girlfriend. For now, they are both opponents standing on opposite sides of the court, and he’ll give her the respect of one.

 

“So you still had something up your sleeve, Tamaki,” he commented. “I hadn’t seen it for some time now. The true form of the Mirage style. The one that actually earns you your name as the _Ghost of the Court.”_ Tamaki said nothing, and Aomine raised a brow—he knows that look that Tamaki had on her face. “Did you learn something?”

 

“I wonder?” Tamaki mused, speaking for the first time since she’d entered the court as a player. “I just…” She closed her eyes briefly. “…regained what I once had. This is a match. I merely recalled how I used to play. That’s all.” She glanced at Aomine, and then to the Touou players who all looked as if they’d swallowed something nasty. “Would you care to try me and Seirin?” She questioned. Behind her, Kagami grinned a feral grin. “Would you like to test out just how I’d gained my title, Daiki? Against a skill that even you had never beaten once throughout our time in Teiko.”

 

Aomine grinned a dark feral grin. “You’ve done it now, Tamaki,” he proclaimed. “It’s fine. Come on then.” He gestured towards Tamaki with a ‘come here’ gesture. “I can go at full power now. I kind of would like to know just how far I could go against the both of you as an opponent.” His eyes flickered from Tamaki to Kagami and back again. “And show it to me then. The basketball of the new shadow and light.”

 

Kagami grinned a feral grin, clamping a hand down on Tamaki’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, we wouldn’t disappoint you,” he said.

 

Tamaki smiled a small secret smile.

 

Aomine Daiki decided at that moment that he _really_ didn’t like that smile.

 

The tanned teen narrowed his eyes even as he took in the small smile and that knowing look in his girlfriend’s eyes.

 

Yes. He _really_ didn’t like that look on her face.


	37. The Ghost of the Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki showed her prowess as the Generation of Miracles' tactician, and why she is known as 'Mirage'.

_“The Ghost of the Court… That’s what they call her.” - Kobori Koji_

 

* * * *

 

Tamaki was very annoyed by the time that the timer hit the six minute mark for the third quarter, with the score being at 56-70 with Touou in the lead. Sure, the teal head knew that Touou isn’t a team that can be underestimated—Seirin’s previous match against Touou during the Inter High is proof of that—when Touou had easily doubled their score when Kagami had to be taken off the court due to his leg injury. And Aomine isn’t the ace of the Generation of Miracles for nothing either.

 

And apparently, Imayoshi is of the same opinion of _her—_ as he had been sticking pretty close to her ever since she’d entered the court, much to her annoyance. Sure, she can probably break from his guard by utilising Mirage, but she’d rather not risk marking up a foul.

 

“The third quarter’s almost over.” Moriyama commented from where he is standing with the rest of his teammates. Most of the major teams or even those that have played against Seirin were present at the Touou versus Seirin match that day. “And here I thought that they were doing so well too.”

 

Kasamatsu had a scowl on his face, but Kise didn’t want to believe that Seirin would lose to Touou like the way that Kaijo did. “What are you talking about? It’s not over yet.”

 

“No.” Kasamatsu cut off Kise’s protests, a frown on his face. “They have no chance of a comeback. Not unless they still have some kind of plan. Besides Kise, look at that.” He gestured towards the court, and Kise followed where Kasamatsu had been looking at only to see Susa Yoshinari as Tamaki’s mark. And for some reason, Tamaki looked very annoyed. “Tamacchi…”

 

“I don’t know much about this ‘Mirage’ that you’ve been talking about since just now.” Kasamatsu glanced at Kise before shifting his eyes back to the court. “But her misdirection has completely run out. It is a skill that she can’t use for the entire forty minutes.” He pointed out. “Seirin has no more cards to play.”

 

“I wonder about that.” Kise said with a strange smirk on his face. He glanced at his confused seniors. “Kasamatsu-sempai, do you ever wonder about the fact why Tamacchi is never as well known as the rest of us in the Generation of Miracles, despite being our vice-captain?”

 

“Huh?” Kasamatsu blinked in confusion. “I just assume that it’s because she doesn’t like the attention. I mean, she is the only girl playing in an all-boys’ team after all—she has enough attention just for that.”

 

Kise scratched at his cheek with one finger. “Well… That too,” he said. “The truth is that she rarely gets on the court during our Teiko days because Mirage is a terrifying technique. I have no idea how she came up with it—but Akashi-cchi had been the one to help her to develop it during our first year at Teiko—before I even joined the basketball club. The technique is pretty terrifying. I’ve seen it only once when Tamacchi is still my mentor—when she was teaching a few seniors a ‘lesson’ for beating me up due to getting promoted to a starting position. If Tamacchi isn’t careful, she _can_ traumatise a player and make them swear off basketball if she wants to. Mirage is just that scary. That’s the reason why she rarely goes at full power when she’s on the court.”

 

“I’ve heard a little about that technique—back when you guys were in your second year, and thus, at the peak of your play.” Kobori frowned. “The Ghost of the Court… That’s what they call her. I got a pretty good idea just why they call her that.”

 

Kasamatsu raised his brow. “If that’s the case…” He trailed off slowly, looking at the court before he smirked. “Then that means that Seirin probably still has a chance.”

 

* * * *

 

“Wait next year, you say?” Izuki probably would have a permanent twitch in his eye soon as he glared at a smirking Imayoshi, trying to resist the urge to throw the ball into his stupid face. “The game isn’t over yet!”

 

“Besides, sorry, but I can’t wait that long.” Kuroko Tamaki who isn’t too far away from Izuki and Imayoshi with her own mark on top of her glanced over at the Touou captain and her own senior—both who looked at her curiously. Tamaki wiped away a bead of sweat on her brow with the wristband that she’s wearing around her left wrist. “This year is my only chance—my _last_ chance to compete in the Winter Cup with Seirin. I’ll never get another chance after that.” Imayoshi narrowed his eyes. “Besides, ‘next time’ isn’t good enough.” Aomine’s eyes widened a slight fraction. “Not next time. Sorry, but we’ll be winning this time.”

 

* * * *

 

“None of them has given up yet.” Shigehiro murmured to himself, impressed despite himself. Seirin reminds him so much of himself when he was in middle school—when he still kept pressing on despite everything—like during his first match against Kamata West against those fucking twins. “Their fighting spirit hasn’t waned yet.” The orange haired teen smiled to himself. _‘Tamaki… So this is your chosen team. I can understand now why you’ve chosen them. It makes me feel like playing basketball once more.’_

 

* * * *

 

“I have to admit, I admire their tenacity and their fighting spirit.” Wakamatsu admitted, wiping away the sweat that had trickled down the side of his face. “To think that they’re still not willing to give up even at this junction. But…”

 

“They’re all already at death’s door.” Susa murmured.

 

“No. It’s not over yet.” Izuki breathed heavily, and as one, the eyes of all Touou players shot towards the Point Guard. The Eagle Eye user had a smirk on his face. “Have you never wondered why we only had Tamaki out for the second half of the game?” Imayoshi narrowed his eyes. “You hadn’t forgotten what she can do, do you?”

 

Imayoshi frowned before his eyes widened. “Susa! Don’t let your guard down!”

 

“What—”

 

Too late.

 

“Tamaki!” Izuki shouted, tossing the ball towards her with a quick pass even as she broke from Susa’s guard—and then, even before anyone knew what’s going on, she is already under the net, scoring another shot.

 

“I’ve told you before, didn’t I?” Tamaki narrowed her eyes, gaze shifting from one Touou player to the next, ignoring their shocked expressions, and even the gobsmacked expression on the face of the Touou coach. “It isn’t like I care what you think about the name of the Generation of Miracles. But it’ll be a cold day in Hell before I allow you to humiliate my team once more!” She narrowed her eyes, and Sakurai and Wakamatsu who are both standing the closest to her shivered as they caught the cold look in her eyes. They could understand now why this girl is the second-in-command of the Generation of Miracles. Forget Akashi Seijuro. This girl is way scarier than him! “Besides, I hope that you don’t think that this is all that we’re capable of.”

 

“All right, everyone!” Hyuuga roared so loudly that his voice echoed around the court—even causing the two teams on the next court to look over at their side of the court. The bipolar Seirin captain pointed one finger upwards. “Tamaki is ready! This is our last chance! Let’s go all out!”

 

Then, before the shocked eyes of the Touou players, and the audience, it is like every single Seirin player on the court are suddenly extremely difficult to take note of—almost like they aren’t all there at all.

 

* * * *

 

The shocked faces of the audience could almost be comical to Seirin on another day, especially people like Hanamiya Makoto and the serious Otsubo Taisuke—even as they gaped as their minds tried to comprehend what they’ve just seen.

 

Akashi Seijuro had a small smile on his face as he held his hand up to his face, covering his left eye before bringing his hand away—revealing two red eyes. “Tama, so you’ve completed it at last, have you?” he murmured to himself, not taking his eyes off of his cousin down on the court. “The true form of the Mirage technique—your ultimate trump card.”

 

* * * *

 

Down on the court, Seirin are taking advantage of Touou’s sudden confusion, stealing the ball every chance that they could to score whenever they could. Hyuuga meanwhile is on a roll, scoring three pointer after three pointer whilst not even letting Sakurai near the ball. Clearly, Hyuuga still bore a grudge against Sakurai for some reason.

 

Sakurai shivered as he saw a familiar pair of blue eyes in his mind’s eye, unwittingly letting Hyuuga pass him with the ball. Wait. Is that…?

 

“Vanishing Drive?” Momoi Satsuki murmured from her seat, standing up in shock. “That’s impossible…! That’s Tamaki-chan’s…!”

 

 _‘You got to be kidding me! Hyuuga can do it too?’_ Wakamatsu growled to himself, trying to figure out what is going on. _‘What the fuck is going on here? As soon as Kuroko got out onto the court, our formation had all gone to pieces!’_

 

Hyuuga scored another ball, thus making the score 60-70, with Touou in the lead—and with another two minutes to go before the end of the third quarter.

 

“All right! Another basket!”

 

“We’re ten points behind!”

 

For once, Harasawa Katsunori is speechless, staring at the game happening before his eyes. Is this…the power of the Mirage player—Teiko’s Number Two? Just…what kind of player could do this? Is that why…they call her the Ghost of the Court?

 

What kind of trick is this?

 

* * * *

 

“It isn’t any kind of trick or illusion.” Kashitori Kenta mused, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the match going on below him—ignoring the curious and confused gazes from the others around him. “It’s just something that Tamaki-chan had always been able to do. It’s just that she had never gone all out using Mirage before.” He looked from face to face. “Mirage isn’t exactly a speed technique, though it is close to being called one. Teiko’s strategies during the time when the Generation of Miracles are at the peak of their play are normally planned by Tamaki-chan and Akashi-kun. Those two typically like to play with their opponents’ minds—hence why both Akashi-kun and Tamaki-chan’s plays and strategies involved heavy psychological tactics. Mirage is something like that—it toys with the minds of her opponents—and sometimes, the minds of her teammates too.”

 

“It overwhelms their opponents.” Midorima said slowly, recalling how _he’d_ felt when Tamaki had used Mirage against him during the Seirin versus Shutoku game. It is the first time when he truly felt fear when playing against Tamaki.

 

“Yes. Tamaki-chan is an expert in reading human body language, remember?” Kenta pointed out. “She has to be in order to devise all the strategies and tactics that we uses back in Teiko. Similarly, she can use Mirage to overwhelm her opponents to the point that they can’t even trust what they see or feel. That’s my theory at least—and also the reason why she never went all out in Teiko. And ‘that’ on the court—” He gestured towards the court with his chin as Izuki disappeared from in front of Imayoshi, much to the Touou captain’s frustration. “My guess is that it’s the final form of Mirage. Remember that _no one_ had seen Tamaki-chan going all out using Mirage. Misdirection is just a weaker variation of Mirage. That’s my theory at least.”

 

“Are you serious?” Miyaji murmured in disbelief.

 

“Is such a technique even possible?” Takao murmured. “And if so, just how the heck did she even come up with it?”

 

* * * *

 

“So this is Mirage’s true form, Tamaki?” Aomine smirked, an almost bestial look in his eyes, as he got ready to intercept the ball that Tamaki is currently in possession of. “Interesting. I got a pretty good idea now why you’ve never gone all out using Mirage back in Teiko.”

 

“I lost control once.” Tamaki said, narrowing her eyes. “Never again.”

 

She tossed the ball upwards towards the net, and Aomine’s eyes widened as Kagami suddenly just ‘appeared’ above their heads, slamming the ball into the net with a loud roar.

 

“We’re not going to lose here, Daiki.” Tamaki stated with determination. “We can’t afford to.” She narrowed her eyes even as she met her boyfriend’s glare straight on. “This is a game where we’re betting everything that we have to win.

 

The buzzer signalling the end of the third quarter rang out.

 

* * * *

 

The Seirin players were all panting, trying to catch their breaths back during the short interval before the match begins once more, even as the rest of their teammates and coach watched on with worry. Riko in particular is more concerned about Tamaki, as she seems to be more exhausted than anyone else.

 

 _‘Tamaki-chan is exhausted.’_ Riko thought to herself, biting on her lower lip with worry. _‘Mirage must be taking a toll on her mentally and physically. Can she even keep this up until the end?’_

 

Izuki who was sitting next to Tamaki glanced over at his junior only to blink as he saw the dishevelled state of the teal hair that Tamaki normally did up in a ponytail during matches and training.

 

“Tamaki, your hair…” Izuki trailed off slowly—and with his words, the rest of his teammates turned towards Tamaki as one.

 

“Huh?” Tamaki looked up with exhausted eyes, reaching up to touch her hair only to realise that it had came out of its ponytail, with her hair looking almost as if she’d just rolled out of bed. “Oh.” Removing the band from her hair, she then proceeded to do her hair into a ponytail once more.

 

Riko stared at Tamaki as she does her hair, concerned. _‘Tamaki-chan’s hair has never gotten that untidy before—even during fast paced matches. So it means that she’s gone all out as well.’_

 

Kiyoshi touched his knee before sighing, looking at one of the freshmen. “Sorry, but could you re-tape my legs?” he asked, and Furihata was quick to oblige. _‘Please last until the end of the game. Even if my legs break, we have to win!’_

 

“You’re thinking too hard, idiot.” Hyuuga scoffed from beside him, dumping the last of his water over his head to cool himself down. “That’s not a good habit. You should have more faith in us. Tamaki has given us a chance—it’s now up to us to take it. This team is strong. You made it, after all. Have more faith in us.” He reprimanded.

 

The rest of his teammates grinned back at Kiyoshi. Despite her exhausted state, Tamaki smiled back at Kiyoshi weakly, even as Fukuda passed her some honey lemons to at least cure her fatigue.

 

The buzzer signalling the start of the fourth quarter echoed around the court just then.

 

“All right!” Hyuuga slapped his knee even as he got to his feet. “Win or lose, these are the last ten minutes. Let’s win this!”

 

* * * *

 

62-73.

 

That’s the score reflected on the scoreboard even as Tamaki glanced at the board as the game begun once more, with Izuki having first possession of the ball, passing it to Hyuuga quickly. His fellow Shooting Guard on the Touou team was quick to mark him, only with Sakurai recognising Hyuuga’s stance as the Barrier Jumper—the technique that he had used on the freshman during the second quarter.

 

 _‘You’re not making this shot!’_ Sakurai thought furiously, only to stiffen in his spot as he could swear that he saw a pair of cold blue eyes glaring down at him. That one moment is all that Hyuuga needs as he made his shot almost immediately, earning Seirin another three points.

 

_65-73._

 

* * * *

 

“They brought it back to a single digit difference already.” Moriyama commented from where he’d been standing with his teammates.

 

“They’re pretty tenacious, I have to admit.” Kasamatsu said, impressed. “Most teams would have given up in the middle of the third quarter with how things have gone earlier. For some reason, Seirin could always turn things around, no matter how bad things have gotten. What a team.” He shook his head.

 

“Seirin’s tough.” Kise grinned. “They’re strong. Every single one of them. I wouldn’t expect any less of them. And of course—after all, they’re the team that Tamacchi had chosen.”

 

* * * *

 

Over at the Touou bench, Momoi Satsuki was following Aomine’s form with her eyes, remembering how distracted Aomine had been earlier during the interval, and barely noticed that the buzzer had gone off—signalling for the players to return to the court.

 

_“Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”_

 

Satsuki followed Aomine’s form with her eyes. _‘I wonder…’_

 

_“Will he change?” Tamaki asked Satsuki at last. “If someone defeats Aomine-kun, will he change?” Satsuki looked bewildered at this. More than anyone else, it is Satsuki and Tamaki who understood Aomine’s strength the best. “I know Aomine-kun’s strength. More than anyone else, I know just how powerful he is.” Satsuki looked sad. Of course Tamaki would know his strength better than anyone else. “I promised Aomine-kun once that someday, someone stronger than him will appear. Someone strong enough to be his rival. I intend to fulfil that promise.” Tamaki looked at Satsuki. “I will beat Aomine-kun. I promise that.”_

 

Satsuki smiled almost wistfully. _‘As always, Tamaki-chan, you are the only one whom Aomine-kun will listen to. You’re the only one that would go this far for him.’_

 

Aomine’s words from earlier during the interval came to the fore of her mind just then, along with a small incident that had happened during their second year of Teiko—during a particularly difficult match. That had been before the talents of the Generation of Miracles have blossomed, and thus, matches have still been particularly challenging for them back then.

 

_“Sorry, I wasn’t listening.”_

_“Hey, Mine-chin.” Murasakibara frowned in annoyance, almost glaring at Aomine over Tamaki’s head—the latter who had been sitting in between Aomine and Murasakibara._

_Tamaki sighed with annoyance, exchanging looks with her cousin who looked annoyed as well. “Sometimes you’re so focused you don’t listen,” she reprimanded the tanned teen who looked rather sheepish the way he always did whenever Tamaki scolded him._

_“If you don’t listen to the game plan, you’re defeating the purpose!” Midorima said, annoyed._

_Aomine scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. “Well… I can’t help myself against a strong opponent,” he grinned, and Midorima grew even more annoyed. “Don’t worry.”_

 

Aomine intercepted the ball as it flew through the air, with both Aomine and Kagami facing each other once more—like they already had countless times throughout this match.

 

_(“…We’ll definitely win.”)_

 

Kagami scowled as he faced Aomine for the umpteenth time. Even as he raised his eyes to his opponent slash rival’s face, he stiffened, and his eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment at what he could see there.

 

Not too far from him, Tamaki could see the expression on Aomine’s face, and she stared, surprised.

 

“Daiki…” Tamaki murmured to herself, studying every inch of Aomine’s face as if hoping that she isn’t seeing wrong. _‘It’s rather slight, but it’s still there.’_ Tamaki could almost see the Aomine back when they were both freshmen standing there on the court. _‘He’s returned to his former self.’_

 

Aomine grinned.


	38. Revenge Counter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The match against Touou is now entering the second half, with both teams pulling out all the stops. Seirin meanwhile has shown their trump card--one that they've prepared just to face against Touou.

" _It is psychological warfare at its finest." - Kashitori Kenta_

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki looked pretty annoyed even as Touou uses a man-on-man full court defence on Seirin, with her mark being none other than the captain of Touou.

Honestly, Imayoshi Shoichi is pretty similar to herself and her cousin. He hides the truth in his words behind half-truths and honeyed words. And it is people like him that are often the most dangerous as one can never really tell what it is that they're thinking.

"Now then, what are you planning this time?" Imayoshi smiled. "I'm not letting you get away from me. And as long as you can't move, Seirin has no other trump cards to play."

Imayoshi opened his eyes slightly, recalling Momoi's words during half time earlier—that Kuroko Tamaki is a dangerous opponent. There is a reason why Kuroko Tamaki and Akashi Seijuro are the two leaders of the Generation of Miracles after all.

"…I am really being underestimated, aren't I?" Tamaki muttered, looking quite annoyed even as she met Imayoshi's eyes. "I've said it before, and I'll said this again: it is true that I don't particularly care about being called one of the Generation of Miracles—and to start with, it isn't like we called ourselves that. But I won't just stand by and let you humiliate my team once more." Tamaki narrowed her eyes, and Imayoshi froze, as he felt cold, and felt almost fearful even as he met Kuroko Tamaki's eyes head on. What is this feeling? "Do you know why Teiko's Generation of Miracles is called the most fearful team, and why teams and players everywhere fear to even face us on the court?" Imayoshi froze as he felt as if all the breath in his body went out, and all the sounds around him were muted out. "…I'll teach you."

A certain orange orb flew in between the two players just then, and with a quick tap pass, Tamaki passed it towards Izuki who is just standing nearby. "You're really underestimating Seirin, aren't you?" Izuki demanded with a scowl. "I admit that Touou is a fearful team, and Aomine is a complete monster in his own right. But you aren't the only team out there that has a member of the Generation of Miracles. Imayoshi-san, do you remember what Tamaki is known for back in middle school, and what she could do?"

Imayoshi narrowed his eyes before his eyes widened when he remembered just what it is that the only girl in the Generation of Miracles could do, and he turned towards the rest of his teammates on the court.  _"Don't take your eyes off your marks!"_

Too late.

Imayoshi felt as if all the air in him had just went out, and he froze even as he met a pair of cold blue eyes. He couldn't even bring it in himself to move, and his legs almost felt like lead.

That moment is all that Izuki needs. To Touou's bewildered eyes, and even that of the rest of the audience, it is like Izuki simply vanished from one spot, appearing to another spot instantly.

The ball went into the net instantly, earning Seirin another two points.

**XXXXXX**

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Miyaji let out several curses even as he watched the match currently going on below him, his eyes wide with shock and astonishment. "What kind of skill is that, and how is it even possible?"

"Shin-chan?" Takao glanced at Midorima who doesn't seem as confused as the rest of them. And neither is the green head's old Teiko coach.

"Even I've only seen it once." Midorima admitted, eyes glued onto the match, his mind wandering to the match that they had against the old Teiko Basketball Team when they have challenged the seniors to the right of a varsity team back when all of them were still freshmen. "The skill that I've seen back then isn't as strong and powerful, but…" He trailed off slowly.

"Reverse Counter." Kashitori Kenta concluded, causing the heads of the Shutoku players along with their coach, and even Aida Kagetora to turn towards him. The man looked solemn, but his eyes were shining with awe and pride. "One of the ultimate techniques of 'Mirage'. Or if you want the more current name, 'Revenge Counter'."

"What is that skill?" Otsubo asked. "And who the heck could come up with something like this?"

Midorima glanced at his captain before shifting his eyes back towards the court where Hyuuga currently had possession of the ball, and scored a three whilst his Touou counterpart was frozen on the court.

The score is currently 62-73, with Touou in the lead, and nine and a half minutes to go before the end of the fourth quarter.

"I don't know a lot about it, as to start with, Tamaki never uses the true form of Mirage when we were still in Teiko together." Midorima admitted. "I only saw her use it once, and that is enough to scare the hell out of us."

"Even since the Generation of Miracles have made their debut, they were known as a monster team due to the tactics and strategies that they used." Kashitori Kenta concluded. "Each and every single tactic and strategy that Kuroko Tamaki and Akashi Seijuro came up with are hidden beneath layers and layers of careful calculations, traps and tricks. The true form of Mirage… Or to be more exact, Revenge Counter… It is psychological warfare at its finest."

* * *

"There is a reason why Tamacchi  _allows_  herself to be seen and caught for an entire quarter earlier." Kise concluded to his surprised team. "I don't know a lot about it—only what the others told me when we were still in Teiko. Revenge Counter is the ultimate technique of Mirage—one amongst the three that Tamacchi  _never_  uses unless she has no other choice. By forcing the opposing players of the other team to focus on her—with their attacks and techniques being focused on  _Tamacchi,_  she effectively lifts the attention that the players have on her teammates and overwhelms her opponents to the point that they can no longer trust what they see and feel. I don't really get this technique—but it is Teiko's ultimate trump card along with Akashicchi's Emperor Eye—the reason why Teiko's Generation of Miracles is so feared."

"Psychological warfare…" Kasamatsu murmured, nibbling on the edge of his thumb. "I've heard rumours about it, but to think that it's true…"

"Generation of Miracles…" Kobori murmured. "They're indeed a terrifying team."

**XXXXXX**

Back on the court, Hyuuga currently has possession of the ball, with Sakurai rushing forward to block him. Hyuuga only scowled before his eyes shifted towards the side, and the Touou Shooting Guard froze as he suddenly found that he couldn't move when he saw a familiar pair of cold blue eyes in his mind's eye.

And before Sakurai even knew what is going on, Hyuuga had already scored.

' _Damn it! What the hell is going on? What the hell kind of technique is that?'_  Wakamatsu thought furiously to himself.  _'Is such a thing even possible?'_

' _It's not that he's fast or anything like it. I just…couldn't move or breathe for an instant! And it felt as if time had just skipped forward!'_  Sakurai thought in dismay.

_65-73._

Kagami currently had possession of the ball, and is running halfway down the court only to be met by a grinning Aomine. The feral look is no longer visible in his eyes, and he no longer had that arrogant air visible around him.

' _Interesting! It's been nearly three years since I've last seen it, Tamaki! So this is how our opponents must feel!'_  Aomine felt almost alive when playing basketball for the first time in two years even as he faced Kagami straight on. A familiar flash of teal appeared in the corner of his eye, and Aomine felt as if all the wind in his body had gone out of him—feeling as if his legs were glued to the ground and were as heavy as lead.

He froze, and then, before his eyes, Kagami vanished only to reappear again behind him, dunking the ball into the net.

"You've really got to be joking with me." An irritated Tamaki muttered. "I get that this is for the sake of victory and all, but to push  _me_  this far. I never imagined that I'd be forced to use  _this_  technique again. But then again…" Tamaki pushed a lock of sweaty hair out of her eyes, smiling to herself even as she met Aomine's eyes. "I've told you before that I'll find a rival for you, didn't I? That you will meet someone who can equal you? Let's play, Daiki."

**XXXXXX**

The cheers from the audience are almost deafening by this point of time as they are fast approaching the climax of the match.

Neither team is letting up, and they are no longer even bothering to defend at this point of time. It is like the time when Seirin had that practice match against Kaijo. There simply is no point in defending when their defence can be broken through easily.

"They took back the points that they've lost." Kasamatsu murmured, wondering just which team will walk away the victor today.

The score is at 65-75 with Touou currently in the lead.

**XXXXXX**

The faces of the Seirin players on the bench, along with their coach, were tense and worried. This is the last ten minutes after all. Whether they laugh or cry will be down to the decisive ten minutes.

Kagami is breathing heavily on the court, trying to catch his breath back even as he tried to glare a hole through the back of Aomine's head.  _'I can't stop him.'_  Kagami thought with frustration.  _'We're not closing the gap in the least. Even Tamaki is nearly at her limit.'_  He glanced at his partner who is breathing really heavily and looks as if she is still standing by sheer willpower alone.  _'What should we do?'_

The redhead almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder, and Kagami turned only to see Hyuuga standing behind him. "Don't worry about it." The Seirin captain told Kagami solemnly. "Let's switch gears. We're switching to Plan B, Kagami." He glanced at Kagami. "We've been able to stay just behind them thus far because of who you are. They can't stop you either. Place your trust in your teammates, Kagami. We'll take three points at a time." Hyuuga glanced at Tamaki. "Can you still continue this way, Tamaki?"

Tamaki nodded. "I won't be able to go on offense for awhile though," she admitted, her breaths coming in heaves and pants. "I'm trusting my team to guard my back."

All of Seirin grinned.

"All right, Seirin's 'light and shadow' duo." Izuki grinned teasingly. "Show us what you've got."

"Roger, sempai." Kagami grinned.

**XXXXXX**

Hyuuga is currently on a roll by shooting three pointer after three pointer, much to Sakurai's shock and bewilderment. Most Shooting Guards wouldn't find any sense in shooting continuously this way, and with this much distance between them and the net—unless your name is Midorima Shintaro.

Hyuuga is no Midorima, but his shooting range of the court is still pretty decent.

"You got that right, damn it! I trust in my teammates!" Hyuuga roared, almost startling poor Sakurai out of his skin as the timid brunette is standing right in front of his Seirin counterpart, and thus could hear him quite well without Hyuuga needing to shout.

The ball went in.

"The shot went in!"

**XXXXXX**

_85-90._

And with a little less than five minutes to go before the end of the quarter.

Tamaki's eyes flickered from left to right, taking in everything that is happening on the court. There is a reason why she rarely went all out using Mirage. It will take a toll on her mentally and physically. But she isn't that out of it yet to miss everything happening on the court.

Tamaki definitely didn't miss the Shooting Guard showdown, along with the numerous one-on-ones that Kagami and Aomine have against each other. She didn't miss the fact that Hyuuga managed to earn a defensive three pointer foul chance for Seirin when Sakurai had jostled him by mistake in desperation.

And now that Aomine is in the Zone, things are getting from bad to worse for them.

' _This isn't working in the least.'_  Tamaki thought to herself, studying the muscles of both Kagami and Kiyoshi, and wondering if they can really pull off what she had in mind. She is slowly starting to catch her breath back and tearing herself away from the sinking feeling that she always gets whenever she uses one of the Three.  _'I was saving this to use against Rakuzan, but it seems like I don't have much of a choice—not when Daiki is in the Zone now.'_

Tamaki met Kagami's eyes and made a hand gesture.

The eyes of her partner widened a slight fraction.

**XXXXXX**

If Seirin thought that their match against Touou with a full powered Aomine with both of their trump cards on court is hard, then they haven't seen anything yet with an Aomine in the Zone.

Even their defense is getting torn apart like paper, as no matter how hard Kiyoshi and Kagami tried to stop Aomine, it is no good. For every point that Aomine scores, they still managed to earn it back. As a result however, the point gap between both teams isn't decreasing in the least.

"They still aren't giving up." Sakurai realised, wiping the sweat from his brow as he faced the determined faces of the Seirin players. "They aren't giving up."

Most of the other teams that they've played will have already given up on victory by this point in time, but not Seirin.

"Tamaki, are you ready?" Kagami asked, as out of breath as everyone on the team, but he still remembered the plan. "Have you seen what you need to?"

"Yeah." Tamaki breathed heavily.  _'As expected, Daiki in the Zone is difficult to predict, even for me. Revenge Counter. What a fitting name. It is the only skill I have left in my arsenal to deal with Touou and Daiki now if I don't want to reveal our trump cards to future opponents.'_  She mused, glancing at her teammates on the court, recalling their small conversation during timeout earlier.

" _Let Kagami go one-on-one against Aomine?" The team echoed as one, staring at Tamaki as if she'd just grown two new heads._

" _Can it even work? Can Kagami even stop him now?" Koganei asked, worried._

" _With Daiki's current state, no." Tamaki said bluntly, causing her team to sweat drop. "He's in the Zone now. There isn't much chance of stopping him when he is in that state. That's why I say that we stop trying to stop him. Let's try to match him instead."_

_Riko glanced from Kagami to Tamaki and back again. Kagami doesn't look all that convinced that he could stop Aomine as he is now, but the look in his eyes showed that he trusted whatever plan that his partner could come up with._

" _Even for the normal Aomine, it is taking us all that we could just to match him." Tsuchida voiced out. "Is it even possible now?"_

" _I wasn't playing in the first half for this reason." Tamaki pointed out, and Seirin perked up. "Besides, with all our past clashes with my former teammates, did Kagami ever go against them alone? I will support him. And so will the rest of our team."_

_Hyuuga nodded. "All right. Let's do it as Tamaki said," he said. He glanced at Kagami. "You're our ace. Do what you need to do. We'll support you." He then glanced at Tamaki. "What do you need us to do?"_

_Tamaki smiled._

"He can still make his threes?" Wakamatsu grumbled something beneath his breath even as Hyuuga made another of his threes. "I'm amazed that he can still make his shots with this much pressure!"

"Is this enough, Tamaki?" Izuki asked, glancing at Tamaki, much to Touou's confusion.

"Yeah." Tamaki had her eyes closed, breathing in and out slowly, trying to keep a steady rhythm.

_93-98._

* * *

Akashi narrowed his eyes.

* * *

Tamaki's eyes snapped opened.

And as one, Touou froze in their tracks.

And that one moment is all that Hyuuga needs to make another of his shots.

_96-98._

* * *

"Revenge Counter again?" Takao frowned. "It isn't like her."

"No." Midorima shook his head with a frown. "It is true that this isn't like Tamaki. She is bound to have a plan—and a reason behind every action. There must be a reason why she's using Revenge Counter at this point of time."

**XXXXXX**

' _Come on.'_  Tamaki glanced at Kagami.  _'You do have the potential. You just need to believe in yourself. I can show you the Door. But to get it to open—that is up to you!'_

_It was after their match with Josei when Kagami and Tamaki both had that conversation._

" _The Zone?" Kagami frowned, even as he walked Tamaki back to her house. It was night, and the both of them just had dinner with the rest of their teammates to celebrate their victory over Josei earlier that day._

_Tamaki nodded, glancing at Kagami. "I'm not sure if you've heard of it," she mused, "but it's a state of mind when a person is in a state of extreme focus, with all other thoughts disappearing, and the athlete becomes absorbed in his play. Normally, most normal people could never use all 100% of their focus on a game. The limit is at 80%. But in the Zone, it is possible to reach 100%, or even beyond it. Being in the Zone grants you physical abilities and capabilities beyond what you are normally capable of. But it is a state granted only to a rare few."_

" _How does one acquire it?" Kagami asked curiously._

_Tamaki glanced at Kagami. "The Door," she replied. "You heard it, didn't you?" She looked at Kagami knowingly. "The sound of the Door. You're not exactly ready yet, but you'll understand it once the time comes. You can't will the Door to open for you. It will only open for those who need it. The doorway to the Zone…"_

' _Damn it! Damn it!_   _Why am I so weak?'_  Kagami gritted his teeth in fury even as he faced Aomine in a one-on-one battle once more. He is starting to recall all his past meetings with Aomine—especially during their very first meeting when Aomine had challenged him out of the blue.  _'Why couldn't I stop him? Is this my limit? I'm sick of it!'_  He glanced at Tamaki who looked ready to pass out, and even at all his teammates who looked as if they are still standing by sheer willpower alone.  _'I don't want to lose anymore! I don't want to see my teammates sad. And more importantly, I'm sick of seeing my friends cry!'_

_The sound of a door creaking and chains rattling._

" _You're not exactly ready yet, but you'll understand it once the time comes. You can't will the Door to open for you. It will only open for those who need it. The doorway to the Zone…"_

' _I understand right now, Tamaki. The doorway to the Zone…! I won't lose! We won't lose…!'_

And then, all manner of thinking in Kagami's head simply shut down.

**XXXXXX**

The ball was smacked out of Aomine's hands.

There was deathly silence for a moment as Aomine turned around, bewildered that someone is actually fast enough to catch him even with his current state. He froze as he saw the familiar look in those red eyes, and the cackle from those eyes.

"You've gotta be kidding me…!" Imayoshi almost paled at the implications of what it would mean for them. He is starting to see their chances at victory over Seirin in this match crumbling like dust.

All of Seirin were stunned too—stunned that Kagami could actually react to Aomine in the Zone. Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief.

All that she could do is to show him the path to the doorway. It is up to her partner if he could open the Door—which apparently, he managed.

' _That's impossible…! It can't be happening!'_  Imayoshi paled.

"I take back what I said before, Kagami!" Aomine grinned an almost excited grin at having found someone who could push him this far. "You're the best!"

Tamaki smiled to herself. "It will be up to you now, Kagami-kun, like how it had always been," she whispered. "Daiki, I fulfilled my promise—I've brought a rival to you." She then glanced at Kagami.  _'Looks like he's ready at last. He's ready to face Seijuro.'_

It is the final five minutes. And it'll be the final showdown between the aces of both teams.


	39. Zone Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the final five minutes of the Touou versus Seirin match. Just who would walk away as the victor?

" _The ace carries the hopes and wishes of his team." - Kuroko Tamaki_

**XXXXXX**

' _This is getting ridiculous! What kind of game is this?'_ Wakamatsu thought to himself, even as the stunned players on the court watched as their two aces battled each other for supremacy on the court, literally flying over the polished floor.

The remaining players on the court might as well be ghosts for all the attention that the two aces paid to them—now with them both being in the Zone.

Block.

Steal.

Parry.

Defend.

Even the spectators could only watch, bewildered and almost afraid of the high tension between both the aces down on the court as the ball changed hands several times. One time, the ball actually landed in a startled Sakurai's grasp, but the usually timid teen had the common sense to throw the ball behind him before the two almost feral teens bowled him over in an attempt to get the ball.

In the states that they both are now, they literally couldn't see anything but just each other and the ball. It is one of the side effects of the Zone.

' _No one's scored for almost a minute.'_ Tamaki mused to herself, blue eyes scanning the court, taking in the gobsmacked faces of every single player currently staring at Aomine and Kagami like open-mouthed fishes. _'With them both being in the Zone, their focus and reaction speed and even the capabilities of their bodies have been pushed to the maximum. But… It also puts extreme stress on their bodies.'_

Tamaki glanced at her partner and her boyfriend. There is a reason after all why neither Tamaki nor Seijurou have used the Zone before—as unlike their more physically inclined teammates, their bodies are weaker and not as durable.

' _Four minutes. It all comes down to it.'_

**XXXXXX**

"Neither one is making any progress." Kashitori Kenta commented, eyes narrowing. Honestly, is this really a high school basketball game? This is almost at professional level!

"But why are both the teams completely relying on their aces?" Takao asked with a frown. "If they passed the ball to their teammates, couldn't they score?"

"It's not that simple." Midorima said grimly next to Takao, and the Hawk Eye user looked at him with surprise. The green haired shooter didn't take his eyes from the match, not wanting to miss even a single moment of it. He'd heard Tamaki talk about it once just after their second year—before Aomine had started losing his path. Back then, there is just that one time when Aomine actually had to go all out against an opponent. It wasn't the Zone, but it had been a state close to it—hence, Tamaki had to switch strategies mid-way, and rather than Aomine backing the team up, it had been the other way around—the team had to back him up, as the tanned teen wouldn't be capable of rational thought. "Most likely, it wouldn't change the outcome." Midorima concluded slowly, much to his teammates' surprise, but Kashitori and Nakatani nodded with agreement.

"The Zone is a double-edged sword in essence." Kashitori commented. "It is true—it is capable of allowing the user to access 100% of their strength. But it comes at a price." He told the Shutoku players grimly. "It is stated that a human brain is only capable of accessing ten percent of the thought process as it contains too much information. It is proven scientifically that those rare few that we've seen in the past with abilities like telepathy and such are one amongst the rare number that could access more than ten percent of the thought process of the human brain. Even then, it is not by much. But those in the Zone…" Kashitori turned his attention back to the court. "For just a limited time, they could access all one hundred percent of the thought process, thus functioning on just instincts alone. Rather like how an animal could sense danger." He explained. "Thus, all unnecessary information is cut. But as they're moving and using skills way beyond their bodies' capability, it creates tremendous stress on both their bodies and minds. Hence why the Zone has a time limit before it runs out."

"In other words, the ability to handle necessary information regarding not only the player in front of them, but also the positions and movements of the other players increases." Midorima added.

* * *

"Normal players wouldn't stand a chance against them normally." Akashi stated. "But against two of the strongest high school players when they're in the Zone? They wouldn't be able to so much as touch them, let alone assist them."

* * *

"Against those two right now, a half-hearted attack would actually be dangerous." Kasamatsu Yukio commented. Most people wouldn't even be able to handle going against a Generation of Miracles' member to begin with. "That's why the game has been left up to the two aces."

"Generation of Miracles…" Moriyama murmured from next to him, watching the match with a passive eye. "They're truly a terrifying team."

* * *

Tamaki's eyes looked from left to right and back again before letting her eyes fall on the two aces of both teams—both with a look of intense concentration on both their faces.

' _He's always been like that.'_ Tamaki mused, running through several scenarios and strategies in her head, watching the two aces battle it out. _'Satsuki's mentioned it once too. The stronger his opponent, the more excitement and focus that he played with.'_ She eyed the grin on Aomine's face before her lips quirked. _'He looks as if he's having fun.'_ She shook her head, catching the eye of her team captain who nodded.

" _The Zone is a double-edged sword." Tamaki told Seirin seriously, especially Kagami who is listening intently. "Honestly, there is still a lot about this 'tunnel state' that we don't know about. And it is also known by several names. State of Self-Actualization. Tunnel Eye. But one thing in common with the few users that could access this state is that they literally lose all sense of reason and rational thought. Once you're in the Zone, leave the rest to us." She told Kagami._

Aomine froze even as he saw a flash of teal blue in the corner of his eye. And some part of his mind that is still capable of rational thought told him that the last thing he should do is hurting her or going against her.

"… _We'll handle the rest."_

Kagami broke past a stunned Imayoshi and Wakamatsu easily who couldn't even keep up with his speed with their eyes, and thus, the redhead scored a basket easily.

It seemed to be the one move that managed to break the spell over the spectators of the court, as the once silent court soon broke into cheers and applause once more, screaming the names of the two teams.

_95-98._

' _Forty one seconds to go, huh?'_ Tamaki mused to herself, her breathing coming in erratic and heavy, and she is already starting to see black spots in her vision. She shook her head to clear her vision. _'Come on, you can pass out later! Last until the end!'_ She scolded herself.

"We're only three points behind now!" Koganei cheered from the bench excitedly, waving both his arms like flags, with a frantic Mitobe waving his hands, trying to calm his best friend down.

* * *

Up in the bleachers, the Generation of Miracles spotted the familiar glint in Tamaki's eyes, and the look that she gave Kagami and the Touou players, and they smiled to themselves as one.

Ogiwara Shigehiro recognized that calculating look in Tamaki's eyes as well. There is a reason why Tamaki is the only one able to force Akashi into a draw constantly whenever they played shogi ever since they were young, and the redhead is a master at the game.

"What are you going to do, Tamaki?" Shigehiro murmured.

* * *

' _That's impossible.'_ Imayoshi is apparently still in denial as he watched the match turning a way that he had not anticipated when he had woke up that morning for the match against Seirin. _'Is Kagami…_ _ **faster**_ _than_ _ **Aomine?**_ _What's going on?'_

* * *

' _How many times does this make now?'_ Hyuuga wondered even as the two aces went head-to-toe against each other for the umpteenth time that match. _'They're even equal with each other? No…'_ Hyuuga narrowed his eyes. _'Kagami's_ _ **faster?'**_

Considering the fact that the first time Kagami ever went against Aomine just a few months ago, he was utterly destroyed by the tanned teen, it is almost amazing just how fast his growth had been. Though Hyuuga knew that Seirin, Riko and even Tamaki had a hand in just how much Kagami had improved.

" _Make the Zone run out?"_ _Kagami echoed, with Tamaki holding her partner back in the changing room as the rest of their teammates returned to the court, with his partner explaining something to him._

 _Tamaki nodded. "Daiki actually entered a similar state back in middle school that actually almost destroyed his muscles due to how young that we had been back then," she explained to the shocked Kagami. "He was hospitalized for nearly a week due to his tendons and muscles almost tearing. Our coach was concerned, and together with myself and Satsuki, we did some research on this 'tunnel state'. The Zone has a time limit. And you know as well as I do that Aomine_ _**is** _ _stronger than you." She reminded Kagami who looked disgruntled, but otherwise didn't say anything to rebuke this statement as it is after all true. "But what if he enters the Zone too? You'll be hard pressed to stop him, if not impossible. The only way for you to even match him is if you enter the Zone too, and that is a big if."_

" _But that is what this whole strategy is about, isn't it?" Kagami asked, perplexed. He didn't understand the entire concept, but he had faith in Tamaki's abilities. If she said that she had a way to make him enter the Zone, then he'll trust in it._

" _I can't spin miracles, you know." Tamaki reprimanded. "Whether you can enter the Zone or not is up to you as well. The way I see it, the only way for Seirin to comes on top in this match is to_ _ **make**_ _Daiki's Zone run out."_

Another flash of teal entered his vision, and Aomine found his mind clearing up a little more as more time passes.

"… _Then, with just_ _ **you**_ _in the Zone, you might just possess capabilities to defeat Daiki."_

' _ **She**_ _made it run out?'_ Imayoshi thought in horror, feeling fear for the first time run through him as he laid eyes on Kuroko Tamaki who is staring at the two aces with an impassive look on her face, blue eyes flickering towards the Touou captain, a knowing look in her eyes. _''Mirage' Kuroko Tamaki… Just what else is she capable of?'_

* * *

"It's not really that complicated if you know how the Zone works." Akashi said calmly. "Truthfully, until today, there's not much known about the tunnel state known as the Zone to which only a select few sportsmen could access. But what little that Tama knew from the research that we'd done back in middle school is enough to allow her to figure out how the Zone works. It is true that the Zone cuts out all unnecessary thought processes and information, thus functioning on a purely instinctually level. But to begin with, Daiki and Taiga's basketball both functions on instinct alone. For Daiki, this actually allows him to comprehend Tama's presence on the court, even within the Zone, thus causing the Zone to run out faster."

It might be playing dirty, but hey, no one really cares.

* * *

' _Damn you, Tamaki. That is playing dirty!'_ Aomine scowled half-heartedly at his girlfriend who only gave a small quirk of her lips at him. This only proves that Tamaki _knew_ exactly what she is doing when she had caused _his_ Zone to run out. _'But this isn't enough!'_

Aomine leapt up into the air once more, now in possession of the ball, and Kagami followed suit. The two aces then let out a loud roar even as they fought for possession of the ball once more.

' _Aomine, you're strong. If this had been a one-on-one battle, I would have lost. I've already exceeded my time limit. But the reason why I keep on fighting is I have support. I'm fighting with more than one man's strength!"_

" _Why do you play basketball?" Tamaki asked Kagami blandly who only raised a confused eyebrow at his partner. "What do you think basketball is?"_

"… _No one in Seirin plays alone."_

' _For all the guys… I will win!'_

With a loud roar, Kagami jerked the ball from Aomine's grasp, with the action causing the tanned teen to lose his balance and fall to the ground on his behind. Kagami didn't lose his chance—he tossed the ball towards Izuki who is already running towards the goal, with the Point Guard passing the ball towards Hyuuga.

The Touou players have jerked out of their shock and have gone chasing after Hyuuga who unfortunately is just a little faster than they are, and thus, performed a floater shot into the basket, thus bringing the score to 97-98, with Touou in the lead.

"Yeah!"

"We're now one point behind!" Koganei cheered.

* * *

"From the looks of it, they might just make it." Akashi murmured.

"Yes, but there are only thirty seconds left." Shigehiro commented, glancing at the scoreboard nervously, as the seconds seemed to be ticking away even quicker. "And…" He glanced at the table where the officials are, with Touou's coach approaching them. "It seems like Touou is requesting for a timeout."

Akashi 'hmmed' in his throat as he glanced over at Aomine, seeing the feral and excited look in his eyes. He smiled to himself. Beside him, Shigehiro didn't even notice the golden eye bleeding back into red.

"Looks like you're back to your old self once again, Aomine." Sei-chan whispered. "Tama… Are you all right? You seem to be reverting back to how you had been in third year." Sei-chan closed his eyes as he felt a stab in his left eye. "Fine, _Emperor._ I'm giving control back."

Shigehiro blinked as he swore he heard something, and turned back towards Akashi even as red bled back into golden. "Seijuro, you said something?" The orange haired teen asked, sadness bleeding into him as he saw the golden orb beneath red bangs. _'How long are you going to hide, Sei-chan?'_

"No." Akashi shook his head. "Nothing at all. Though looks like you've spoken too soon."

* * *

"Harasawa's not calling for a timeout." Nakatani commented with a frown, with both Kashitori and Kagetora sitting on either side of him, both with identical frowns on their faces. "But even if he calls one now…" He trailed off, weighing the pros and cons of Touou calling for a timeout. What would he do in Harasawa's place? "No, he should be calling one now."

"It's hard to say. There are some things you have to experience to understand." Kagetora commented. "For better or for worse, if he calls for a timeout now, it'll disrupt the flow of the game. Sometimes, you make that call after seeing the look in your players' eyes." He commented absently.

"I concur." Kashitori nodded, and his former teammates glanced at him. The coach of Teiko had his mouth twisted in a grim line, and he is watching Aomine carefully. This isn't the boy who had only started turning up half the time in his third year, and even then, he is more than often late. This is the boy who turns up at practice early, often with that large grin on his face back during his first and second years when Momoi Satsuki and Kuroko Tamaki have approached Kashitori to ask him to be their coach. "I think that Harasawa made the right choice. There are times when you prioritize emotion over strategy." Ironically, that had actually been part of how Tamaki draws up her strategies as well. "Besides, I think that they're all on their last legs. Seirin and Touou won't be able to last much longer if this game goes on into overtime."

"The last thirty seconds…" Nakatani mused. "How would this game turn out?"

**XXXXXX**

' _We're all on our last legs.'_ Tamaki breathed heavily, trying to regulate her breathing so that she doesn't pass out. The score is now at 97-100, with Touou in the lead, and less than fifteen seconds to go. _'If this game goes into overtime, then our chances at winning goes down to zero. In that case…'_

Kiyoshi currently had possession of the ball, and seeing Wakamatsu quickly cornering him, he immediately passed the ball towards Tamaki who is standing nearby.

_Ten seconds._

"There's no time!" Fukuda wailed. Beside him, Furihata seemed to be praying to whatever deity that would listen for some sort of miracle.

"Please! Do something!" Koganei wailed.

They are so close!

Tamaki didn't panic even as Sakurai was on her as a guard, eyes scanning around the court for some sort of way out. No matter how tight the defense or how strong the team, there is always a weakness—some sort of way to win. That had been something that Kashitori had taught them. No team is unbeatable.

' _She can't use Mirage anymore.'_ Hyuuga thought, glancing at Tamaki, seeing the teal head looking as if she is about to pass out. _'Tamaki's truly at her limit now. If that is so, then…'_

" _Tamaki!"_

Kagami's loud roar broke across the court, and as one, both teams on the court turned towards the redhead only to see him with his hands ready to catch Tamaki's pass. The Zone had already run out for both teams' aces.

" _The ace carries the hopes and wishes of his team."_

Tamaki didn't even stop to think about it—she immediately tossed the ball towards Kagami who caught it easily. Dodging Aomine, Kagami immediately made his way towards the goal, with Aomine close on his heels.

"Make the shot, Kagami!" Hyuuga roared.

_Seven seconds._

" _Do you know what makes an ace, Kagami-kun?" Tamaki asked Kagami after they're finally rid of Touou Academy at the hot springs—much to all of Seirin's relief. "The ace carries the hope and dreams of his team. When the going gets rough, and when it seems that all hope is lost…"_

"… _It is the ace that will shine the path for his team in the time of darkness…"_

Kagami then remembered a conversation that he had with Midorima a long time ago.

" _Don't tell me you believe you can fight him in the air."_

"… _That is only half the answer."_

" _You have the same talent that the rest of the Generation of Miracles had. An innate jumping ability."_

" _I'll become able to move at will in the air!"_

" _This is Seirin, Kagami. No one fights alone."_

Kagami's eyes widened in realization as he recalled what Tamaki had said to him once—that he had the capability to stay in the air longer than most people. And that in essence can become a double-edged sword at times, as his opponents will land on the ground faster than he could, and thus, could be a good thing or even a bad thing.

Kagami then tossed the ball towards Kiyoshi who is covering him on the ground, much to Aomine's bewilderment.

On the bench, Riko's eyes widened. _'He finally conquered his assignment from the summer at the very last second!'_

" _Go!"_

' _They're stronger than us, so this is the only way!'_ Kiyoshi thought with determination even as he lulled short-tempered Wakamatsu just where he wants him, and jumping into the air. _'Tamaki, you aren't the only one good at playing dirty.'_ He grinned internally; he had a pretty good idea just _who_ taught her that—the answer is sitting in the very bleachers with Shutoku, watching them intently. The whistle from the referee echoed out even as Wakamatsu jostled Kiyoshi by mistake to block him, much to Touou's horror even as Kiyoshi scored a basket.

"Defense! Pushing!" The referee called out. "Black No. 6! Basket counts! One throw!"

The bleachers and Seirin's bench roared with approval and cheers even as the referee announced the foul, with Touou paling with horror, as they understood just what this might mean for them.

* * *

Akashi smirked to himself. "Not bad," he commented, and judging by the expression on Aomine's face, he obviously agrees with his former captain. "If they keeps this up, Seirin might just clinch the victory."

Beside him, Shigehiro looked at him with a curious expression.

* * *

The score is now at 99-100, with Touou currently in the lead. And with five seconds to go before the end of the game.

"They're one point behind." Kise commented, seeing the score on the scoreboard. This game is definitely not good for his heart.

"And they threw a defensive foul." Kasamatsu added. "They've got another free throw. It'll be a close one, but they got just a small window of opportunity to clinch this game."

* * *

"They're all on their last legs." Midorima commented. "Seirin more than Touou. If this game goes into overtime, their loss is almost ascertained. If I'm Seirin, there's only one thing that they would do here." He glanced at Seirin who had huddled together, having a small strategy meeting much like Touou.

"They would make this free throw miss." Kashitori added, and all of Shutoku along with Kagetora looked towards Kashitori who had a grim expression on his face, eyes on Tamaki who is explaining something to her team with a serious expression. "It's what I would order, and what I know Tamaki would order too. And of course, Touou knows this too."

* * *

"And then we'll steal the ball and score." Hyuuga added grimly, sweat running down his face as he looked at his equally exhausted teammates. "It's the only thing we have left. We've all given everything that we have and are at our limit. But unlike us, Touou got stamina and benched players to spare. If we go into overtime, our loss is almost guaranteed."

Tamaki nodded, agreeing with Hyuuga's analysis. "However, with Kiyoshi-sempai shooting, Kagami-kun and Captain will both be in charge of the rebound," she explained. "We only have a small window of opportunity, so we have to make it with everything that we have. And of course, Touou is bound to know this as well." She added, glancing at Imayoshi and Touou. "That captain of theirs is no fool. He has an analytic mind as well."

"In other words, if anyone has a chance, it's you, Kagami." Hyuuga added, and Kagami nodded with determination. "Let's go." He ordered. "It's our last play. A rebound battle!"

* * *

"The last five seconds." Shigehiro mused, resting his arms against the railings and watching the court even as the referee gave the order for the rebound to begin. Tension started to gather in the court and even the bleachers, even as all eyes rested on the players within the court. "Whether they win or lose, it'll be down to the last five seconds."

**XXXXXX**

" _Rebound!"_

Imayoshi grinned, fingers stretching out for the ball even as it rolled across the court.

"I don't think so." Tamaki said coolly, much to Imayoshi's shock even as the teal head appeared in front of him, already waiting for the ball, falling into a vaguely familiar stance, her right hand cocked backwards. "My apologies, but we can't afford to lose here. There is someone very important waiting for me at the end—waiting for me to drag him back out. This game…is Seirin's victory!"

And the palm of her hand then impacted with the surface of the ball, thus propelling it forwards with speeds like a bullet being released from a gun.

Both Kagami and Aomine then jumped up into the air at the same moment even as the ball soared through the air towards them…and into Kagami's waiting hand, despite Aomine's best efforts to stop him.

" _Go, Kagami!"_

With a loud roar, Kagami jammed the ball into the basket with such force that it almost sounds as if the goal is about to give way.

For what seem like several moments, no one could move a muscle even as the two aces landed back onto the ground. Then, the referee blew sharply on his whistle, signaling the end of the game, with the score at 101-100.

"Time's up!" The referee announced.

Kagami raised a fist into the air before the court and bleachers then broke into loud roars and applause. Over at the bench for Seirin, the benched players were flinging themselves onto each other.

The end result is entirely different from the last time when Touou had faced off against Seirin. What is it that their captain had said the last time when Touou had ran into them at the hot springs? The result won't be the same as they have a reason that they can't lose.

"I…lost…?" Aomine murmured in a daze, still in shock, as his mind still can't comprehend that he had really _lost—_ for the first time in his life since his skills have bloomed at Teiko.

" _Momoi told me that you've accepted Touou's offer." Kashitori Kenta told Aomine even as he sat on the chair opposite the basketball coach in the coach's office—being dragged there by a determined Satsuki by his tie. "The others have also already made their choices. Why Touou though, Aomine?"_

" _It doesn't make any difference where I go, Coach." Aomine drawled. "The result is the same either way."_

_Kashitori looked at Aomine almost sadly. "…One day, I hope that you find what you've lost and what you're missing," he said at last. "It's what I've always told you lot: there is no such thing as an unbeatable team. Someday, you'll find someone that can match you and defeat you. A proper rival. Someone…"_

"… _who can show you the joys of playing basketball again…"_

"You're right, Coach." Aomine murmured, looking up at the bleachers where Kashitori Kenta was seated with Shutoku. "You always had been. I only wished…that I had listened to you sooner. Then… I wouldn't have hurt Tamaki so much…" He rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I lost. I really lost."

The referee blew on his whistle once more. "Line up!"

Tamaki breathed a sigh of relief even as she heard the whistle. The game is really over. It is really over. She managed to fulfill her promise to Satsuki. She did bring Aomine back—the boy whom she'd originally fallen in love with. She wouldn't change Aomine as he is now for anything. But she can at least remove the tortured expression in his eyes.

The teal head could barely feel anything in her legs, and the familiar fire feeling that she is currently getting in her left hand is only getting worse. She stumbled, already seeing black spots starting to appear in her vision, not able to continue standing any longer.

"Tamaki!" Hyuuga called out with concern, seeing Tamaki about to faint.

Kagami who is near the teal head reached out to stop her from taking a nosedive to the ground, but a tanned teen got there first.

"Sheesh." Aomine sighed with exasperation, but also with fondness even as he held Tamaki around the waist, supporting her weight with his own—already feeling two pairs of eyes glaring daggers at him from somewhere within the bleachers. "You never change. You're always pushing yourself so hard until you collapse. Look at you now: you can barely stand without support. Honestly…" Aomine shook his head. "Just who is the winner here?" He complained, but without bite in it, so Tamaki knew that he isn't completely serious. "But… Maybe that is for the best." He admitted. "You were right, Tamaki, in the end. So is Coach. I should have listened to you sooner."

Tamaki cracked opened one eye, smiling weakly at Aomine. "And… Since when did you even listen to me?" she asked. "Heavens knows that you've stopped listening to Satsuki even a long time ago. How many times did I have to drag you back to class from the rooftop so that you don't fail all your classes and your exams even? And how many times did Satsuki call me, crying for help, complaining that you're too stupid to listen even when someone tells you to rest thousands of times?"

Aomine winced from Tamaki's words, knowing it to be true—every single word of it. "I'm…sorry…" he mumbled. "I'll listen to you from now on. But…" He sighed. "I guess the reason that I lost was that difference."

"Why are you acting like it's all over?" Kagami complained, and Aomine looked at the redhead. "You're acting like it's the first time that you've lost." Before either Aomine or Tamaki could tell him that it _is_ the first time that Aomine had lost, Kagami barreled on, "I'll punch you for real if you tell me that you're experiencing loss for the first time in your life!" he huffed, and Aomine found his lips starting to stretch itself into a grin. "Things are just getting started. Let's play again. I'll take you on."

Aomine was taken aback and bewildered for several moments before he looked down again, ashamed. He really _had_ been acting like an idiot for the past year, hasn't he? Just how many people has he hurt in the process?

"Shut up, idiot." Aomine huffed. He paused for several moments before looking at Kagami again. "You defeated me. So you'd better make it to the championship finals. Become the champion, since you defeated the great Aomine Daiki— ow!"

Aomine winced as Tamaki pinched him in the arm as she is currently too drained of energy to even jab him in the side. "I see that you hadn't eaten a slice of humble pie as well." Tamaki deadpanned.

"It's fine, isn't it?" Aomine complained. "Coach used to say that we become better friends and rivals by clashing heads on the court." He ignored Tamaki's mutter of 'if only you'd listened to him more'. Aomine turned towards Kagami. "Oi, Kagami. Hold out your fist."

"Huh? Why?" Kagami is now looking at Aomine as if he had a few screws loose.

"Just do it." Aomine huffed, and Kagami frowned, but compiled by holding out his fist. The redhead was then taken aback as Aomine tapped his fist lightly against Kagami's like the way that Tamaki and Kagami always did. "I'll hold you to that—let's play again." Kagami grinned and nodded. "And keep your hands off Tamaki or I'll tear you apart."

Tamaki sighed at that, whilst Kagami was rendered speechless for several moments. He finally understood why Aomine is always glaring at him from day one now. _"That's_ what you are so upset about?" he almost howled.

**XXXXXX**

It is a pleasant night out, Aomine could admit to himself hours after the match even as he lay on his back somewhere at the back of the stadium, admiring the stars. When he'd woken up that morning for a match against Seirin, he didn't anticipate for it to turn out this way—a total opposite result of how it had been during the Inter High.

"Tamaki is right; you really do nothing but just laze around and watch the clouds or skies when you're not playing basketball," said a voice, and Aomine sat up, turning around only to see a vaguely familiar orange haired teen. Ogiwara Shigehiro eyed Aomine coolly. "This is the first time we've officially met, I do believe, but I think that you know who I am." Aomine nodded dumbly, recognizing this guy from photos and even the last championship game—much to his shame—as Akashi and Tamaki's childhood friend. "This makes things easier then." Shigehiro cracked his knuckles, and Aomine cringed. Is he here for revenge? "I heard from Seijuro about Tamaki and you. I took care of Tamaki since early childhood—rather like how Seijuro did. Tamaki's parents made me promise on their deathbeds to take care of her as well. You take care of her from now on. Hurt her, and you don't have to worry about Seijuro. _He'll_ be the least of your worries if you make her cry again." Aomine swore for a moment that he almost saw a visage of Devil Akashi behind Shigehiro. "Is that clear?

"C-Crystal clear!"

And no, his voice did not just go three octaves higher.

**XXXXXX**

Tamaki leaned against the wall not far from the restrooms, her face pale even as she prodded and examined her left wrist, feeling the familiar feeling like her hand is on fire getting even worse. _'It hurts. It's gotten even worse. Damn it. I was hoping that it could last until the end of the Winter Cup at least. Looks like another visit to Dr. Midorima is in order.'_ Tamaki almost cringed at the last thought—she might as well brace herself for another hour long lecture from the green haired doctor who wasn't happy to begin with that Tamaki had chosen to delay her treatment due to a basketball tournament.

Soft footsteps approached Tamaki just then, and she looked up only to see a certain redhead approaching her, a small smile tugging at the ends of his lips. "Quite a match that is." Akashi Seijuro commented.

Tamaki said nothing for several moments, eyeing her cousin from head to toe, eyes resting on the two red eyes that he now has. "…Sei-chan," she murmured, using the childhood nickname that she'd given to her cousin since they were old enough to speak. The name that she only uses for the _real_ Akashi Seijuro. "It's been awhile." She commented. "Until when do you want to continue hiding?"

Red bled into golden before a genial smirk appeared on his face, though still with the same caring and concerned look. "Until we won our bet, _Tama."_ Akashi Seijuro said. "Besides, he's too much of a coward to come out."

_Tamaki stared at her cousin like he's a stranger, and someone had just told her that her cousin is dead. "Who…are you?" she asked the same question that she'd asked in the gym several hours ago when Atsushi had forced her cousin into a corner. "You're…not Sei-chan, are you?"_

" _I_ _ **am**_ _still Akashi Seijuro. Though you're right by saying that I'm not 'Sei-chan'. The cousin that you knew called me the Emperor." The redhead stated. "I was already beside you years ago. You just didn't realize it. Sei-chan created me—to protect his family and himself from his abusive father. I am the other Sei-chan."_

Tamaki sighed, saying nothing. "…Is he still afraid? Does he know what you know?"

"He sees and experiences everything that I do." Seijuro shrugged. "Our minds are connected."

" _Give my cousin back." Tamaki stared at Seijuro with desperation. "Give Sei-chan back!"_

" _I am also your cousin, you know?" Seijuro said. "Besides, it is Sei-chan himself who didn't want to come out, especially when your friends started changing earlier this year. I know that you've noticed me earlier than this. There's no way that you wouldn't."_

_Tamaki almost flinched at those words. "…Give Sei-chan…back…" she whispered. "Let me talk to him."_

_Gold bled into red, and Tamaki stared at her cousin with teary eyes. Sei-chan smiled at her sadly. "So even I've put that look on your face, huh?" he said, placing a hand on Tamaki's head. "Sorry. I said that I'd protect you, especially after Uncle and Auntie died. But it seems like I've been failing that promise further with each day. I can't protect the others too. I can't defend their hearts anymore. But the Emperor and his might… He might be able to."_

" _Sei-chan, you're strong enough!" Tamaki pleaded. "I…" Red bled back into gold and Tamaki stared into the eyes of the Emperor once more. Despite his cold eyes, he still had the warm concerned expression that Sei-chan had for her—his goofy big brother expression. "What must I do for you to return Sei-chan to me?"_

" _Normally, I don't appear." Seijuro said. "I am created to protect him and you. If you defeat me, I'll give control back to him. But that is only if he wants to come out too."_

Tamaki said nothing for several moments even as she stared at Seijuro. "…I hadn't forgotten my promise," she said. "I'll defeat you. I'll convince Sei-chan to come back as well."

Seijuro smirked. "I'll hold you to that."


End file.
